Revanche
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Post série. Sept ans après le bombardement du Met, une nouvelle menace plane sur les filles de Diva. Fic terminée.
1. Blabla de l'auteur

**La genèse de cette histoire**

(ou le blabla inutile de l'auteur)

Bon, je vais commencer par vous raconter ma vie alors si le petit discours qui va suivre ne vous intéresse pas, allez directement au chapitre 1 (et n'oubliez pas de laisser des review après l'avoir lu. Merci !).

La genèse de cette histoire donc… Tout a commencé dans un des parcs de notre belle capitale (et vi, j'habite à Paris) alors que je me promenais avec l'un de mes collègues de la facultés et accessoirement l'un de mes meilleurs amis (vous savez ! Celui qui dit que je suis excentrique !). J'étais en train de lui raconter pour la… millième fois le dernier épisode de Blood+ ainsi que les réactions qu'il avait suscité chez moi. Selon lui, me voir regarder un manga, c'est comme regarder un supporter de foot en train de regarder un match de son équipe préférée. Je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort. L'une de ses réactions a été une immense frustration à cause de cette fin (que je trouve superbe soi dit en passant mais… je voulais quelque chose de plus entre deux certaines personnes). Il m'a donc dit… pourquoi n'écris-tu pas une fic qui raconterait la suite ? Sur le moment, je n'ai pas su quoi dire puis l'idée a fait son chemin (Si cela n'avait pas était le cas, vous ne seriez pas en train de lire ça en même temps).

Je me suis donc mise à écrire sur cette série. Après ça, il a fallu me convaincre de m'inscrire sur ffnet. Là, on va encore devoir remercier (ou maudire) l'ami en question ainsi que ma meilleure amie (celle qui dit que je suis une cinglé doublée d'une perverse). En tout cas, voilà le résultat ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

Les excuses de l'auteur :

Je suis désolée d'avoir fait des personnages complètement OOC.

Je suis désolée d'avoir un humour pourri.

Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Je suis désolée… pour beaucoup de chose en fait alors on va peut être arrêter là.

Avertissement :

L'un des principaux objectifs de cette histoire, comme vous l'aurez certainement compris, est de rapprocher Saya et Hagi (pour ne pas dire autre chose) donc tous ceux qui n'aiment pas ce couple… (ça existe ça ! Parce que le SayaxHagi est vraiment évident quand même. Mais bon… j'ai bien une amie qui aurait voulu qu'elle aille avec Solomon…), vous pouvez sortir. Non, je plaisante. Venez quand même lire s'il vous plait (auteur à genoux).

Sur ce… bonne lecture (et là, je me répète mais personne ne m'en voudra n'est-ce pas ?).


	2. Partie I Chapitre 1

Si Blood+ m'appartenait ça ferait longtemps que Saya et Hagi aurait fait plein de petits chiroptères ensemble (Quoi ! Commence ça ! C'est pas possible !). Bon… en tout cas, ils auraient tout fait pour…

* * *

**Partie I : Réunion **

**Chapitre n°1 : Dîner**

_Okinawa, Japon _

_Sept ans après le bombardement du Met_

« Mais quel salaud ce type ! » s'écria Kaori pour la millième fois tout en mettant un coup de poing à son coussin pour la millième fois également.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment avait-il pu oser la laisser tomber de cette manière ? Pourtant, on les lui avait toute faîte ! Le dîner romantique… le coup de téléphone… le bouquet de rose envoyé par un coursier… la lettre… Bref, Kaori avait de quoi écrire un livre sur les mille et une manières de se faire plaquer par un homme en toute beauté et tout ça à un peu plus de vingt ans. Bon d'accord… vingt-trois pour être exacte. Et aujourd'hui, elle pouvait ajouter à son recueil et palmarès une mille deuxième manière… Attention roulement de tambours… Le coup de téléphone juste avant le dîner romantique ! Et quand elle disait juste avant, c'était vraiment juste avant. En fait, elle était dans le couloir de son petit appartement en train de mettre ses chaussures à talons lorsque le téléphone avait sonné. Elle n'était pas allée répondre parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se mettre en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Keichi. Le répondeur s'était donc mis en marche au moment où elle avait fini de mettre ses sandales à talons hauts. Elle posait la main sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir au moment où la voix de son interlocuteur s'éleva. En comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Keichi, Kaori avait levé la tête.

« Allô ! Kaori, c'est… c'est moi… enfin, je veux dire… C'est Keichi. »

Kaori aurait pu aller décrocher mais en entendant la voix hésitante du jeune homme, elle était restée sur place, complètement figée. Elle avait soudain eu un mauvais pressentiment et elle ne s'était pas trompée en entendant la suite.

« Bon… et bien… voilà… je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça. En fait, je comptais le faire pendant le dîner mais… euh… en fait, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te le dise maintenant. »

Un long silence avait suivi.

« En fait, voilà Kaori… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

_Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! _Presque aussitôt, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. _Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas encore !_

« Elle s'appelle Kate et elle travaille à la base américaine avec moi. C'est quelqu'un de bien tu sais. »

Il y eut alors un soupir de la part de Keichi.

« Bon, j'ai décidé d'être honnête alors… je vais tout te dire. En fait, je la connais depuis très longtemps. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis plus d'un an et… Au moment où je t'ai rencontré Kaori, Kate venait de m'envoyer sur les roses. Tu m'as consolé sans le savoir. Après tout, toi aussi tu sortais d'une rupture douloureuse au moment. En y réfléchissant bien, nous n'étions pas vraiment ensemble… »

_Pas vraiment ensemble ! Les dîners aux chandelles… la nuit où nous avons observé les étoiles… nos baisers…nos… qu'est-ce que c'est pour toi ! _Kaori n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus. Les larmes de tristesse étaient subitement devenues des larmes de rage et de colère. Elle avait couru jusqu'au téléphone puis l'avait décroché pour dire ses quatre vérités à cet imbécile de Keichi. Elle lui avait ensuite raccroché au nez avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre. Kaori avait fini par aller s'écrouler sur son lit en pleurant et elle y était restée pendant plus de deux heures. Maintenant, elle ne pleurait plus. A la place, elle donnait à son coussin tous les coups qu'elle aurait voulu donner à ce sal type.

Lorsque Kaori eut terminé d'appliquer ce traitement de choc à son coussin… du moins pour le moment, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son radio réveil qui se trouvait sur sa petite table de nuit en bois juste à côté de son lit. Bientôt dix heures… et dire que normalement, elle aurait dû se trouver dans un petit restaurant en train de discuter agréablement avec Keichi autour d'un délicieux dîner. Sans doute y était-il lui… avec sa chère Kate… C'est vrai ! Il avait réservé après tout. Il n'allait tout de même pas gâcher cette réservation. _J'espère que tu t'étoufferas en mangeant Keichi !_

« Sal type ! » fit Kaori en mettant un nouveau coup de poing à son coussin.

Et elle, qu'est-ce ce qu'elle allait faire ce soir ? Pas question de rester toute seule sinon elle allait finir par fondre en larme une fois de plus. Elle le savait ! Son regard fit le tour de sa chambre et tomba sur le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Tout le cadre avait été décoré à l'aide de photographies, que ce soit celles des membres de sa famille ou celles de ses plus proches amis. Enfin… elle n'avait vraiment eu qu'une seule amie proche. C'était Saya.

Toutes ces photographies lui rappelaient tellement de souvenirs. Saya y était toujours en train de sourire sauf sur l'une d'elle. Kaori se souvenait de l'avoir prise sans que sa meilleure amie ne s'en rende compte peu de temps après qu'elle et son frère soient revenus. C'était à la plage que Saya aimait tant, là où ils avaient fait cette petite fête d'adieu avant qu'elle ne parte avec ses deux frères, Kaï et Riku pendant plus d'un an. Kaori ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé pendant tout le temps où elles avaient été séparées. Riku était mort mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment. Même après toutes ces années, elle ne le savait toujours pas. Kaori n'osait pas en parler à Kaï et préférait qu'il en parle de lui-même. Elle pouvait attendre sans problème. Elle ne chercherait jamais à l'obliger à répondre à ses questions. Ils avaient suffisamment souffert comme cela. Elle ne voulait pas les voir se replonger dans de tristes souvenirs à cause d'elle.

Curieusement de toutes les photographies de Saya, c'était celle-ci sa préférée. Sa meilleure amie ne souriait pas mais ne semblait pas vraiment triste non plus. Assise sur le sable, ses bras autour de ses jambes ramenées contre elle, la jeune fille regardait la mer avec un petit air mélancolique mais en même temps, on avait l'impression qu'elle était en train d'attendre quelque chose. Kaori se souvint alors de ce que lui avait dit Kaï en voyant sa sœur dans cette position.

« Elle pense à lui.

-A qui ? » avait demandé Kaori.

Mais Kaï ne lui avait pas répondu. En parlant de Kaï… c'était lui sur la photographie du dessous avec les jumelles en train de jouer dans le parc qui se trouvait à côté d'Omoro. Les nièces de Saya devaient avoir deux ans sur la photo. Kaori adorait les deux petites filles. Kaï faisait un bon père et s'il avait un problème, il y avait tout ce petit groupe ; ceux qui savent tout, comme les appelait Kaori ; pour l'aider et le soutenir. Il faut dire que le départ de Saya avait laissé un énorme vide. _Ça va bientôt faire sept ans…_ Sept ans que Kaï l'avait appelé le matin suivant la petite fête qu'ils avaient faite à Omoro pour leur retour pour lui dire que Saya avait eu un accident. Une voiture l'avait renversé et elle était dans le coma. Ils avaient tous espérés la voir se réveiller mais… sept ans et toujours le silence. Kaori aurait aimé la voir mais seule la famille avait été autorisée à se rendre dans sa chambre. Kaï lui donnait le plus souvent possible des nouvelles évidemment mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait pu aller dans sa chambre pour lui parler. Les deux petites ne connaîtraient jamais leur tante à qui elles ressemblaient tant. Un autre trait qu'elles avaient hérité de Saya était sa maladie. Elles devaient donc elles aussi subir des transfusions depuis qu'elles étaient nées.

_Et si j'allais là-bas…_ Kaori regarda rapidement l'heure. Il était un peu plus de vingt-deux heures. Le bar ne fermait qu'à minuit. Pourquoi ne pas y aller ? Elle ne dirait sans doute rien à Kaï à propos de Keichi mais au moins, elle ne serait pas seule. Sa décision était prise. Elle allait aller à Omoro. Kaori sauta donc rapidement de son lit et se dirigea vers le couloir pour sortir avant de changer d'avis. _Je devrais peut être me changer_, se dit-elle en s'arrêtant au milieu du salon. Il était vrai que sa petite robe noire convenait mieux à un petit restaurant chic qu'à un petit bar-restaurant familial. _Oh et puis non !_ Si jamais Kaï lui posait des questions à propos de sa tenue, elle lui expliquerait tout.

Sa décision enfin prise, elle sortit. Une fois arrivée dehors, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa voiture. Non… elle allait y aller à pied. Omoro n'était pas si loin que cela de chez elle et marcher lui ferait du bien. De plus, la nuit était magnifique. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid et il n'y avait que très peu de nuages dans le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. _Comme la nuit où Keichi et moi avons regardé les étoiles ensemble… Arrête tout de suite de penser à lui Kaori ! _La jeune femme secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser de son esprit l'image de son petit ami. Elle corrigea aussitôt._ EX petit ami ! _A force d'être perdue dans ses pensées, Kaori finit par heurter quelqu'un.

« Excusez-moi. » fit-elle sans même lever les yeux.

Elle passa rapidement à côté de l'homme qu'elle venait de bousculer pour continuer son chemin mais…

« Aidez-moi. »

En même temps, une main agrippa son bras avec une force peu commune et on l'obligea à se retourner. Ce type ne s'était pas adressé à la bonne personne. Vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait…

« Désolé, commença par dire méchamment Kaori tout en dégageant son bras, mais… »

La jeune femme se tut aussitôt en voyant l'air hagard de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Kaori le détailla un peu mieux. A cause de sa barbe de trois jours, de ses cheveux en bataille, de son visage et ses habits sals, elle le prit d'abord pour un clochard mais elle finit par reconnaître malgré la couche de crasse les vêtements qu'il portait. C'était un militaire de la base. Il était sans doute en permission et il avait fait la tournée des bars. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il était en uniforme. Il n'avait pas l'air soul. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il avait peur, qu'il…

« Ai-»

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un grognement étrange. Le militaire se plia soudain en deux. Kaori, inquiète, posa la main sur son épaule tandis que de l'autre elle cherchait son portable dans son sac.

« Je vais appeler les urgences. » lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

Où était donc ce fichu téléphone portable ? Kaori lâcha l'épaule du malade pour pouvoir fouiller plus rapidement dans son sac à main tout en continuant à prononcer des paroles rassurantes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils seront bientôt là. Il suffit juste que je… »

Un bruit de déchirure couvrit la fin de sa phrase. La jeune femme se tut. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Elle releva la tête de son sac pour voir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Au lieu du militaire, elle avait maintenant en face d'elle une espèce de chauve souris géante avec des griffes à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel fauve et une rangée de dents qui n'avait rien à envier à celle des tyrannosaures. Les yeux de l'étrange créature étaient d'un jaune brillant avec une pupille noire. Sur sa tête, Kaori aperçut des cheveux bruns en bataille. C'est grâce à ça qu'elle comprit. _Le militaire !_ C'était le militaire qu'elle avait bousculé et qui lui avait demandé de l'aide ! _Cette… cette chose c'est…_ Kaori hurla. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était pourtant la seule explication.

Lorsque le monstre fit un pas vers elle, la jeune femme se retourna précipitamment et s'enfuit en courant, la main toujours dans son sac à la recherche de son portable mais au moment où sa main se referma sur lui, elle tomba.

« Saletés de talons ! » maugréa-t-elle à voix haute.

Kaori le savait ! Elle aurait dû se changer avant de partir. _Arrête de penser à des trucs aussi idiots ! Tu as… je ne sais quoi à tes trousses ! Enfuis-toi au lieu de rêvasser !_ Cette petite voix intérieure avait on ne peut plus raison. Kaori se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures, récupéra encore plus rapidement son sac et se remit ensuite debout pour se remettre à courir à perdre haleine tout en essayant d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide avec son portable et peu importe qui tant qu'il venait à son secours. Elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si elle était toujours poursuivie. De toute façon, et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle aurait continué de courir. Il fallait qu'elle se mette à l'abri le plus vite possible. Qui sait ce que cette chose allait pouvoir lui faire si elle l'attrapait ?

Elle avait enfin réussi à composer un numéro sur son portable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appuyer sur la touche appel mais… Kaori tomba subitement à la renverse. Elle avait encore heurté quelqu'un. Sac et téléphone volèrent loin d'elle. La jeune femme releva rapidement la tête. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait recevoir de l'aide. Pour être honnête, elle doutait franchement que quelqu'un puisse lui apporter une quelconque aide mais… au moins elle ne serait pas toute seule à courir.

« Il y a… »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un nouvel hurlement. La chose était juste devant elle. Avant que Kaori n'ait eu le temps de se relever, elle l'avait attrapé par le bras, la griffant profondément au passage et l'avait envoyé valser dans une ruelle adjacente.

Kaori atterrit sur un tas de sacs poubelle ce qui lui sauva sans aucun doute la vie vu la force que la créature avait mise dans son geste. Sa tête heurta cependant quelque chose. La jeune femme était sonnée. Elle n'était pas complètement inconsciente mais sérieusement sonnée. Kaori voulut se remettre debout pour échapper au monstre mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à fait c'est bouger quelques doigts. Ses yeux, eux, refusaient de s'ouvrir. Elle sentit bientôt un souffle chaud au-dessus d'elle et elle entendit une sorte de grognement animal. _Mon dieu ! Ce truc m'a rattrapé ! Il est là !_ Elle voulut bouger de nouveau mais elle n'y arriva pas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le coup de grâce.

Il ne vint jamais. A la place, Kaori entendit soudain un cri de douleur mais ce n'était pas le sien. C'était celui de la créature qui l'avait poursuivie et attrapée. _Quelqu'un est venu ! _Elle chercha aussitôt à ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il faisait trop sombre. Elle ne réussit à voir qu'une longue et fine silhouette masculine qui s'était placé entre elle et le monstre. Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes. Elle referma les yeux. Sa tête la lançait horriblement. Elle entendit des bruits de lutte. Etait-ce son sauveur ? Mais qui pouvait réussir à lutter contre ça ?! Il y eut ensuite un bruit qu'elle ne réussit pas à identifier puis une voix aux accents moqueurs s'éleva.

« Eh ! Me l'abîme pas sale bête ! »

C'était un homme. Etait-ce celui qu'elle venait de voir ?

Kaori ne perçut pas très bien ce qui se passa par la suite. Les sons étaient trop étouffés et elle avait trop mal à la tête. Soudain… le silence.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kaori sentit que quelqu'un était en train d'écarter doucement les cheveux qu'elle avait sur la figure.

« Blessée ? demanda la voix moqueuse.

-A part son bras, non. »

La voix qui venait de s'élever était basse et douce… rassurante aussi tout comme la main qui continuait d'écarter ses cheveux pour mieux l'examiner.

« Elle a une légère coupure à la tête. » corrigea la voix douce.

La main qui la touchait se figea.

« C'est l'amie de Saya. »

La voix était subitement devenue encore plus basse. Un silence étonné répondit à cette remarque.

« Tu es sûr ? » finit par demander la voix moqueuse.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse audible.

« Nous ne sommes pas loin d'Omoro il me semble. » reprit la première voix qu'elle avait entendue.

Toujours pas de réponse mais Kaori sentit quelqu'un la soulever.

« Tss… Tss… Pas question. »

La voix moqueuse devint soudain plus autoritaire.

« Je la porte. Tu n'as pas encore retrouvé toutes tes forces je te le rappelle et je ne tiens pas à avoir deux personnes dans les vapes dans cinq minutes. »

Son compagnon ne répondit pas et obéit.

Ils étaient maintenant en train de marcher tout en discutant. Enfin… c'était surtout l'homme à la voix moqueuse qui parlait. L'autre homme conservait la plupart du temps le silence et les rares fois où il répondait à son compagnon, c'était toujours par un ou deux mots. Kaori n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et son crâne l'élançait toujours autant. Elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle avait peur… même si ces hommes semblaient connaître Saya et sans doute Kaï puisqu'ils avaient parlé de l'emmener à Omoro. Il faisait froid. Elle trembla. Celui qui la portait le sentit.

« Tu penses qu'elle est consciente ? » demanda l'homme à la voix moqueuse à son compagnon.

Aucune réponse. L'autre homme n'était pas du tout un grand bavard.

« Tu sais comment elle s'appelle ?

-Kaori. » répondit la voix basse.

_Il connaît même mon nom ! Comment !_

« Kaori, nous allons vous emmener à Omoro… chez Kaï, le frère de Saya. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Si vous m'entendez, serrez ma main. »

Elle n'avait pas la force de répondre mais elle essaya tout de même de lui serrer la main comme il l'avait dit. Elle n'y arriva pas.

« Dépêchons-nous. Elle est peut être plus mal en point que nous le pensions. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, on la déposait sur le sol.

* * *

_Omoro_

_La même nuit._

_Il y a du monde ce soir, _songea Kaï en parcourant la salle d'Omoro du regard. Mais quoi de plus normal après tout pour un vendredi soir. Son regard tomba sur Lulu. La dernière membre du Schiff allait de table en table pour voir si les clients avaient besoin de quelque chose. Elle faisait admirablement bien son travail. Comme pour chaque chose qu'elle faisait, elle y mettait tout son cœur. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait même commencé à prendre des cours par correspondance. Son seul problème était son incapacité à aller au soleil mais Julia avait dit qu'elle finirait par y remédier un jour. Elle continuait ses recherches en ce sens. L'autre recherche à laquelle la doctoresse se consacrait à côté de ses activités à la clinique concernait le réveil de Saya. Julia était sûre qu'il existait un moyen de la réveiller et de l'empêchait de retomber dans ce profond sommeil de trente ans.

« Les filles dorment bien ? » lui demanda Lulu en passant rapidement à côté de Kaï.

Le jeune homme lui fit signe que oui. Aoko et Keiko dormaient à poing fermé, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment été le cas les nuits précédentes. Les deux petites filles n'avaient pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars. Forte heureusement, tout ceci semblait s'être calmé pour cette nuit. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Kaï fronça les sourcils. _Qui est assez crétin pour frapper à la porte d'un bar-restaurant ?_ Le jeune homme alla tout de même voir.

_Personne, _constata Kaï en ouvrant la porte. _Une blague sans doute._ Il regarda à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir de voir le mauvais plaisantin et de lui sonner les cloches mais il ne vit rien. Il regarda enfin en bas. _Kaori !_ La jeune fille était couchée sur le seuil, apparemment évanouie, le bras entouré d'un tissu blanc qui commençait à se teinter de rouge.

« Lulu, cria Kaï, appelle tout de suite Julia. Dis-lui de venir immédiatement. Kaori est blessée ! »

Avec précaution, le jeune homme souleva Kaori pour la prendre dans ses bras et la porter à l'intérieur.

* * *

Plus haut, sur le toit du bâtiment…

« Pourquoi ne pas être rentré ? demanda la voix moqueuse.

-Parce que ce n'est pas le moment. » répondit la voix basse.

Le propriétaire de la voix moqueuse accepta la réponse sans répliquer quoi que ce soit mais il finit par reprendre la parole quelques minutes plus tard.

« Comment va ton œil ? »

Un silence.

« C'est presque guéri. »

Nouveau silence.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il me renverrait ma dague, dit la voix basse.

-Ah la la les jeunes ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes imprévoyants tout de même ! Toujours prêt à foncer dans la bataille… Tu sais pourtant que tu dois te ménager.

-Elle serait morte si nous n'étions pas intervenus, protesta calmement la voix basse.

-Je le sais bien. »

La voix moqueuse devint plus sérieuse.

« Ils sont plus intelligents qu'avant on dirait.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Ce que nous avons toujours fait. Veiller et protéger… C'est l'une des raisons de notre existence ne l'oublie pas. Sans oublier que les jeunes Reines n'ont encore aucun Chevalier pour les protéger.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont essayer de s'en prendre à elles ?

-Ils s'en sont bien pris à nous et nous sommes loin d'être sans défense. C'est même étonnant qu'ils aient commencé par se venger sur nous.

-Tu croies vraiment que c'est une vengeance ?

-C'est la solution la plus probable. Pourquoi créer des chiroptères autrement ? Je ne pense pas qu'Amshel ait fait des émules et ce sont les seules créatures capables de nous blesser… sérieusement du moins. »

Silence.

« Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda la voix moqueuse.

-Si c'est une vengeance, nous devons garder un œil sur le tombeau. C'est lorsqu'elle dort que Saya est la plus vulnérable. »

Encore un silence.

« Tu n'as pas tort mon bel ange. » dit la voix moqueuse.

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre, ou plutôt long prologue, fini. A vous de me dire si vous voulez connaître la suite donc… review s'il vous plait. 


	3. Partie I Chapitre 2

Bon, j'ai commencé avec si Blood+ m'appartenait… alors on va continuer comme ça. Donc… si Blood+ m'appartenait, Kaï aurait fini dans l'estomac d'un chiroptère dès le premier épisode.

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Sur ce… bonne lecture.

* * *

**Partie I : Réunion **

**Chapitre n°2 : Réminiscences**

_Omoro_

_Le lendemain_

_Kaori n'est pas encore réveillée_, songea Kaï en regardant la pendule de la cuisine. Il était près de onze heures. Le jeune homme se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à la jeune femme. Pendant le rapide examen de Julia la veille, Kaori s'était réveillée mais avait été incapable de leur dire ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle s'était contentée de les regarder avec de grands yeux effrayés avant de se mettre à trembler. Julia lui avait donné un sédatif pour qu'elle puisse dormir mais selon elle, Kaori allait bien. Sa coupure à la tête n'était qu'une égratignure mais elle allait sans doute lui faire passer un scanner pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Sa blessure au bras, par contre, était plus grave et avait nécessité plusieurs points de suture.

C'était cette blessure qui inquiétait le plus Kaï en fait mais pas à cause de sa gravité. Loin de là même ! Julia avait dit que la plaie guérirait sans problème en y faisant bien attention et que la cicatrice ne devrait pas trop se voir. Pour être honnête, c'était plutôt l'origine de cette blessure qui l'inquiétait et apparemment, Julia avait eu la même idée que lui puisqu'elle avait pris quelques échantillons de sang à Kaori ainsi que ses vêtements. Il y avait plusieurs trace de sang dessus. Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'agissait pas de celui de la jeune femme et ils pourraient ainsi en apprendre plus sur son ou ses agresseurs. Mais en plongeant son regard dans celui de la docteur, Kaï avait compris que Julia avait déjà une certaine idée de ce qu'était cet agresseur.

Au plus profond de lui, le jeune homme se refusait à y croire. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Les chiroptères n'étaient qu'un mauvais souvenir. Parfois, c'est vrai, l'un d'eux surgissait d'on ne sait où mais c'était toujours à l'autre bout du monde. De plus, il s'agissait de phénomènes qui s'étaient fait de plus en plus rare au cours des dernières années. Non, Kaï ne pouvait pas y croire. _Diva est morte ! Les chiroptères avec elle ! _Voilà ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter depuis qu'il avait trouvé Kaori sur le seuil de sa porte la veille et il continuait de le faire aujourd'hui en commençant à ouvrir le colis que le facteur venait de lui apporter. _Un colis de Mao_, avait pensé Kaï sans même regarder le nom de l'expéditeur. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui envoyer un colis de cette taille de toute façon.

La jeune femme se trouvait actuellement en Afrique du Sud avec Okamura le journaliste qui avait partagé leurs aventures pour il ne savait quel reportage. Comme à chaque fois, Mao lui avait envoyé un colis et Kaï savait d'ores et déjà ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Des cadeaux pour Aoko et Keiko, un petit quelque chose pour Lulu et un ramasse poussière de plus pour lui. Sans oublier la casette vidéo qui servait de lettre bien entendu ! Mao s'était prise de passion pour les caméras et filmait tout et n'importe quoi. Entre elle, qui ne lâchait pas son petit caméscope numérique et Okamura, qui ne lâchait pas son appareil photo…

Kaï ne se trompait pas. A l'intérieur du colis, il trouva deux grosses peluches pour les jumelles ainsi que quelques bracelets et colliers. Le jeune homme supposait que l'un d'eux était pour Lulu. Il y avait également un drôle de truc emballé avec soin dans une montagne de papier bulle et de tissus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'exclama Kaï en le prenant avec soin pour le poser sur la table.

Il faut dire qu'un post-it avec écrit dessus ''**Fais gaffe c'est fragile ! Si tu le casses, je t'étripe !**''avait été collé sur la dernière couche protectrice du cadeau de Mao. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu inventer, _se demanda Kaï en mettant la cassette qu'il avait trouvée au fond du colis dans le magnétoscope qui se trouvait dans la cuisine tout en regardant du coin de l'œil l'étrange présent de sa première petite amie. La voix de Mao s'éleva dans la pièce tandis qu'il revenait vers la table.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes sages… surtout Kaï. De toute façon, je compte sur vous pour me dire tout ce qu'il a fait pendant mon absence les filles… »

_Pour changer !_

« J'espère que les cadeaux vous plairont. Aoko, Keiko, Lulu, vous choisiraient les bijoux qui vous plaisent le plus. Au fait, il y en a aussi un pour Saya. Tu le mettras avec les autres Kaï… »

Il est vrai que Mao n'oubliait jamais Saya dans ses colis.

Le jeune homme commença de déballer son cadeau tout en continuant d'écouter distraitement le petit discours de la jeune femme.

« Ça a dû lui coûter une fortune ! » s'exclama-t-il tout haut en découvrant l'œuf d'autruche entièrement décoré de motifs bleus, marrons et blancs.

Kaï devait tout de même avouer qu'il trouvait cet œuf magnifique. Pour une fois, le cadeau de Mao lui plaisait beaucoup. Le jeune homme sortit de la cuisine pour descendre jusqu'à la salle du restaurant. Il savait déjà où il allait le mettre. Il y avait un vase sur le coin du comptoir mais l'on n'y mettait jamais de fleurs. Kaï posa l'œuf dessus et s'éloigna de quelques pas… C'était plutôt pas mal… en espérant que personne ne le fera tomber. Si c'était le cas, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que lui réservait Mao. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était déjà un miracle que cet œuf soit arrivé jusqu'ici sans se casser.

Kaï retourna ensuite à la cuisine. Il remit la cassette à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté puis retourna s'asseoir à la table. Il y avait encore un petit paquet dans le colis qui l'intriguait. Qu'avait bien pu inventer Mao cette fois-ci ? Justement…

« J'ai fait du rangement dans les négatifs d'Akihiro et j'en ai développé quelques-uns. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de les avoir ainsi qu'aux filles. C'est pour ça que je te les ai envoyés. Avec l'accord d'Akihiro bien entendu… Comme si j'avais besoin de son accord pour faire ce que je voulais… »

Kaï n'écouta pas la suite de la vidéo. Bien sûr que ça lui faisait plaisir et lorsqu'elles allaient voir ça Aoko et Keiko seraient ravies. Il y avait beaucoup de photographies disséminées dans toute la maison… même dans la salle du restaurant. Mais il n'en possédait aucune sur cette période de leurs vies… à part celle qu'ils avaient faite avec Riku dans un photomaton à Paris.

Kaï n'avait jamais remarqué qu'Okamura prenait des photos. Il commença à les examiner les unes après les autres tout en mettant de côté celles qu'il comptait accrocher dans la maison.

« Et bien… chapeau sur ce coup-là ! » dit Kaï à voix haute.

Le jeune homme se demandait comment le journaliste avait réussi à la prendre. Hagi… assis à côté de la fenêtre en train de jouer du violoncelle. C'était certainement l'une des plus réussie. Saya aurait été heureuse de l'avoir. Mis à part le violoncelle et cette photographie du zoo où ils étaient tous les deux, elle n'avait aucun souvenirs tangibles de son Chevalier. Elle n'avait rien qui aurait pu l'aider après sa mort.

Les premiers temps de leur retour, Kaï avait vraiment eu peur pour sa sœur. Elle avait déjà subi tant de perte… leur père, Riku… Celle d'Hagi lui avait fait toucher le fond. S'il n'y avait pas eu Aoko, Keiko et tous les autres, Kaï ne savait pas ce que Saya aurait été capable de faire. Bien sûr, il était là, lui... mais il n'était que son frère. Il l'avait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait et les autres aussi. Mais ils avaient tous senti que la mort d'Hagi laissait un immense vide chez Saya… surtout après ce qui s'était passé entre eux au Met juste avant le bombardement.

Petit à petit, Saya s'était remise mais tous les jours, à la même heure, elle allait dans sa chambre et elle jouait… avec le violoncelle, son violoncelle. C'était agréable de l'entendre. Elle jouait bien mais… elle n'avait pas le niveau de son Chevalier. Cela avait un peu étonné Kaï. Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait appris à jouer. Et puis… un jour, alors qu'il était allé la voir dans sa chambre, Saya s'était soudain arrêtée de jouer et elle avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Hagi. » avait-elle murmuré.

Saya avait ensuite cligné des yeux comme si elle sortait d'un rêve. Elle s'était tournée vers lui. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? lui avait demandé Kaï.

-Je ne sais pas… Pendant un moment, il m'a semblé que… mais c'est impossible. Nous avons vu le balcon s'effondrer sur lui. Il ne peut pas… »

Et Saya avait fini par éclater en sanglot. Kaï l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait attendu qu'elle se calme. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux ce qu'avait pu ressentir le Chevalier. Si voir les larmes de Saya lui faisait tant de mal à lui, qu'est-ce que cela avait dû être pour cet homme ?

Par la suite, Saya avait eu plusieurs fois cette même impression, cet sorte d'appel. Kaï l'avait encouragé à y répondre. Si Hagi était réellement en vie, il viendrait si elle l'appelait. Il ne savait pas si Saya avait essayé et il ne savait pas non plus si le Chevalier était vraiment en vie… jusqu'à la rose, cette rose entourée d'un ruban bleu laissée au tombeau où reposait Saya. Hagi était en vie et il l'attendrait. Depuis ce jour-là, il y avait eu d'autres roses mais jamais Kaï n'avait réussi à voir celui qui les déposait. C'était le seul signe de vie qu'Hagi leur donnait.

Kaï posa la photographie sur le tas de celles qu'il voulait accrocher. Quelques photos plus tard, il tomba sur Saya et Hagi… et celle-ci, il savait dans quelle circonstance elle avait été prise.

C'était peu après avoir découvert les plans de Diva et de ses Chevaliers. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Mao était allée dans un vidéoclub et leur avait rapporté une espèce de film historique à l'eau de rose. La Japonaise leur avait expliqué que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait là-bas et ils avaient dû s'en contenter. Une fois le film fini, film où il y avait obligatoirement eu une scène de bal avec valse à la clé entre les deux personnages principaux, Mao s'était exclamée :

« J'adorerais savoir danser comme ça. Pas toi Otonashi ? »

Saya avait d'abord gardé le silence.

« Je sais déjà. » avait-elle révélé.

Avant que Mao ne demande de plus amples explications, la sœur de Kaï avait ajouté :

« Joël m'a fait donner une éducation très complète. Histoire, géographie, littérature, sciences, musique, escrime… et dans les dernières années, danse.

-Tu voudrais bien me montrer Otonashi.

-Si j'ai un cavalier… avait répondu Saya en tournant la tête vers un coin de la pièce.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. » avait dit Hagi.

Le Chevalier avait alors quitté le mur contre lequel il s'était adossé pour s'approcher de Saya. Main dans la main, les deux immortels étaient allés dans le coin le plus dégagé de la pièce et s'étaient mis l'un en face de l'autre. Hagi avait posé sa main bandée sur la taille de Saya tandis qu'elle posait la sienne sur son épaule. La valse commença mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas.

« Saya, fit Hagi.

-Oui ?

-C'est à moi de conduire. » avait répliqué son Chevalier.

L'immortelle avait grimacé un sourire d'excuse. Eux, ils avaient souri. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient Hagi protester ouvertement puis la danse avait recommencé. Ils les avaient observés dans le plus grand silence exécuter chaque pas avec souplesse et grâce, les deux immortels glissant sur le parquet au gré d'une musique imaginaire.

Kaï avait oublié combien de temps ils les avaient regardés tournoyer lentement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et il savait que si Saya et Hagi ne s'étaient pas arrêtés d'eux-mêmes aucun d'entre eux n'aurait osé troubler cette délicate vision des temps passés. Une vision qui n'avait pas cessé dès la fin de la valse. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, Hagi s'était éloigné de quelques pas. Sa main bandée avait quitté la taille de Saya et la main de la sœur de Kaï avait quitté son épaule mais le Chevalier avait gardé l'autre main de l'immortelle dans la sienne et en s'inclinant, il l'avait porté à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser. C'était ce moment-là qu'Okamura avait pris en photo.

« Comme avec Maître Rivéli. » avait murmuré Saya.

Hagi avait juste incliné la tête pour acquiescer en se redressant.

Kaï se souvenait aussi qu'ils leur avaient fallu plusieurs minutes pour se réveiller du doux rêve dans lequel Saya et Hagi les avaient envoyés. Mao avait été la première à réagir.

« C'était… superbe. Ça vous donne vraiment envie d'apprendre à danser.

-Si tu veux… » avait commencé Saya.

Kaï avait aussitôt essayé de faire de grands signes à Saya pour qu'elle ne continue pas sa phrase mais c'était déjà trop tard.

« C'est vrai ! »

Et Mao l'avait aussitôt regardé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kaï s'était retrouvé à côté de Saya et Hagi sans trop savoir comment sa première petite amie avait réussi à l'embrigader là-dedans. Les heures suivantes, les deux immortels les avaient passé à enseigner la valse aux deux humains, la patience d'Hagi permettant de contrebalancer une certaine impatience de la part de Saya. A plusieurs reprises, Kaï avait même vu le Chevalier de sa sœur esquisser de très légers sourires en voyant Saya s'énerver tandis qu'elle montrait pour la millième fois à Mao le pas de base de la valse.

La soirée s'était terminée par une nouvelle démonstration de danse de la part des deux immortels. Une polka, cette fois-ci, exécutée avec une vivacité étonnante mais elle avait dû être écourtée car Saya avait failli s'endormir en dansant. Hagi l'avait alors prise dans ses bras malgré ses protestations et il l'avait menée jusqu'à sa chambre.

Cette photo rejoignit celles que Kaï voulait accrocher. Le jeune homme y mit ensuite une photographie de Julia et David en train de faire une partie d'échec puis il trouva une photo de lui en train de dormir, la bouche grande ouverte, sur l'un des fauteuils du salon de l'appartement qu'ils avaient occupé à New York. Il y avait un post-it sur la photo… de Mao évidemment. **Celle-là, t'as intérêt à l'accrocher !**

« Tu peux courir Mao ! »

Mais elle alla tout de même rejoindre la pile des photos à accrocher. Il n'y eut plus aucun autre ajout à ce tas jusqu'à la dernière photographie de la boîte que lui avait envoyée Mao. Sur cette photo, on voyait la jeune japonaise et lui. Sa première petite amie était accrochée à son cou et elle était en train de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. En fait, Kaï avait choisi cette photographie à cause de ce qu'il y avait à l'arrière plan. Saya et Hagi… encore une fois. Le Chevalier tournait en grande partie le dos à l'objectif tandis que Saya, légèrement décalée sur son côté, lui faisait face et… elle avait la main posée sur la joue d'Hagi, la tête levée, le regard sans aucun doute plongé dans celui couleur acier. Elle devait être en train de lui parler. Pour quelle raison Mao lui avait-elle envoyé cette photo ? Parce qu'ils étaient dessus tous les deux ou à cause de qu'il y avait derrière eux.

Kaï se mit à détailler attentivement Saya, ses yeux à la fois doux et tristes, sa main posée tendrement sur la joue de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là. _Je l'étais… jusqu'à ce que Solomon l'enlève._ **Je n'ai personne d'autre que Saya**… c'était ce que lui avait dit Hagi juste avant de se lancer à la poursuite de l'autre Chevalier. C'était à ce moment-là que Kaï avait compris, qu'il avait su ce qui se cachait derrière ce silence, cette impassibilité et ce sacrifice constant. En fait non, ce n'était pas à ce moment-là ! Quelque part au fond de lui, Kaï l'avait toujours su. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était montré aussi désagréable avec lui. Il était jaloux parce qu'il savait, il sentait que cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui pour Saya. En même temps, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Hagi était en train d'embrasser sa petite sœur donc… Kaï avait donc eu quelques raisons de se montrer jaloux.

Un bruit de pas lui fit dresser la tête et le sortit de ses pensées. Kaï sourit. Kaori était réveillée. Il allait enfin savoir ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Elle descendait avec précaution les escaliers, vêtue de l'une des anciennes chemises de nuit de Saya.

« Bonjour. » le salua-t-elle.

Kaï lui rendit son salut et il se leva pour aller la soutenir en la voyant vaciller légèrement.

« Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

-J'ai connu mieux. » répondit la jeune femme.

Kaï la guida doucement vers la table et l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Je vais appeler Julia et lui dire que tu es réveillée. Elle voudra sûrement t'examiner de nouveau. »

Kaori se contenta d'incliner un peu la tête pour acquiescer.

Après avoir passé un rapide coup de fil à Julia, Kaï se dirigea vers la cuisinière. Son invitée devait avoir faim.

« Julia m'a dit qu'elle devait terminer quelques analyses. Dès qu'elle en a fini avec ça, elle vient, lui apprit-il. Alors… qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton petit déjeuner ?

-Un café pour commencer. Ça serait pas mal.

-OK. C'est parti pour un café. » répliqua Kaï en souriant.

La jeune femme lui sourit en retour. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Il devait mourir d'envie de lui demander ce qui s'était passé et pourtant il ne le faisait pas. De son côté, tout était un peu flou. Kaori se souvenait bien du militaire qui lui avait demandé de l'aide puis de cet espèce de monstre qui avait soudain surgi de nulle part. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il s'agissait de cet homme et qu'il s'était subitement transformé en une sorte de chauve souris géante ? C'était absurde. Elle n'était pas dans un manga ou un film. Un truc comme ça, ça n'arrivait jamais dans la vie réelle. Les monstres non plus d'ailleurs mais elle se souvenait trop clairement de lui pour qu'il ne soit que le fruit de son imagination. Qu'avait-elle fait ensuite ? Elle avait couru mais ça l'avait rattrapé et l'avait lancé dans une ruelle. C'est à ce moment-là que tout devenait un peu plus flou. Quelqu'un était venu à son aide. Deux hommes. Kaori se souvenait de leur voix ainsi que d'une grande silhouette fine. C'était eux qui avaient dû l'amener ici. Mais pourquoi chez Kaï ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmené à l'hôpital directement ou appeler les urgences ? La jeune femme se rappelait parfaitement leurs voix mais pas ce qu'ils avaient dit. Elle était pourtant sûre de les avoir entendus discuter tout le long du chemin qui menait à Omoro. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas ?

Kaori se passa la main sur le front en essayant de clarifier ses souvenirs de la nuit précédente mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle baissa la tête, dépitée, et son regard tomba sur les photographies éparpillées en en deux tas distincts sur la table de la cuisine. Elle en prit quelques-unes unes pour les regarder. Dessus, il y avait Lewis, David, Julia… bref, tout le petit groupe qui avait partagé la vie de Saya et Kaï pendant plus d'un an.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais des photos de cette époque. » lui dit Kaori.

Kaï se retourna à demi.

« Mao vient de me les envoyer. Elle les a retrouvées dans les affaires d'Okamura. » l'informa-t-il.

Et le jeune homme retourna à son plan de travail. En attendant que le café soit prêt, il faisait griller des toasts et préparait des œufs pour son invitée.

Kaori tomba soudain sur la photo d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un homme aux longs cheveux bruns remontés en une haute queue de cheval assis à côté d'une fenêtre en train de jouer du violoncelle.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Kaori à Kaï tout en regardant dans les photos s'il y en avait d'autre de cet homme.

Elle se souvenait de lui maintenant. Elle l'avait entraperçu le jour où ils avaient fait cette petite fête sur la plage avant qu'ils ne partent.

Kaï se retourna et regarda rapidement la photo que Kaori lui montrait.

« Hagi. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il lui dit avant de retourner de nouveau à sa cuisine.

Hagi… ce nom disait quelque chose à Kaori. Ou l'avait-elle déjà entendu ?

* * *

_Au lycée_

_7 ans plus tôt_

« Tu verras Saya ! Le nouveau professeur de bio est vraiment génial.

-Pourquoi veut-il me voir alors ? demanda Saya.

-Tu as été absente pendant plus d'un an. Je pense qu'il veut être sûr que tu as le niveau de la classe. »

Kaori et Saya étaient arrivées devant la porte de la salle des professeurs. L'humaine frappa et un professeur vint ouvrir mais quand elle demanda à voir celui de biologie…

« Il est parti depuis quelques minutes.

-Savez-vous où il se trouve ? questionna Kaori.

-Sûrement dans le laboratoire de biologie.

-Merci. »

Kaori avait ensuite attrapé le bras de Saya qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ça lui arrivait soudain depuis qu'elle était revenue. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'au laboratoire de biologie. Arrivées devant la porte, Kaori frappa.

« Entrez. » répondit une voix masculine.

Kaori obéit et entraîna Saya à sa suite. Le nouveau professeur n'était pas à son bureau mais dans le fond de la pièce en train de ranger quelque chose dans les placards aux parois vitrées du laboratoire. Kaori et Saya s'approchèrent. Enfin… Kaori s'approcha en tenant Saya par la main pour la faire avancer. La jeune fille était vraiment dans la lune aujourd'hui.

Le professeur se retourna. C'était un homme jeune, entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux bruns descendaient assez bas sur sa nuque et ses yeux noirs et rieurs se dissimulaient derrière les verres de ses lunettes à la fine monture noire.

« Sensei, voici Otonashi Saya, dit Kaori en montrant son amie. Vous vouliez la voir.

-En effet. Bonjour Otonashi. Je suis… »

Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers lui. Au lieu de le regarder, elle gardait la tête légèrement baissée et observait fixement l'espace qui se trouvait entre la dernière et l'avant-dernière paillasse de la rangée qui se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre. Saya leva soudain la main et effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

« Hagi. » murmura-t-elle tandis qu'une larme commençait à couler sur sa joue.

Elle lâcha la main de Kaori et sortit de la pièce en courant sous les regards étonnés de sa meilleure amie et du nouveau professeur.

* * *

_Omoro_

_Fin de matinée_

Hagi, c'était bien le nom qu'avait dit Saya ce jour-là avant de partir en pleurant. Kaori avait trouvé deux nouvelles photos de cet homme. En compagnie de Saya cette fois-ci et en les voyant, elle commença à comprendre la tristesse de son amie. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à cet Hagi mais… vu les photos elle voyait pourquoi Saya était aussi touchée.

« Saya a eu un petit ami, s'exclama-t-elle faussement vexée, et elle ne m'en a rien dit ! »

Kaï se retourna, surpris. Il vit les photos qu'il y avait devant Kaori. Il sourit. Le café étant prêt, il en versa dans une tasse et l'apporta à Kaori.

« C'était un petit peu plus compliqué que ça entre eux deux. » répondit-il mystérieusement avant de retourner vers la cuisinière pour s'occuper de ses œufs.

Il est clair que la relation entre Saya et Hagi était difficile à définir, même pour lui. Ils s'aimaient, c'était certain mais… il fallait mettre à côté la transformation d'Hagi dont Saya se sentait coupable ainsi que la centaine d'années de lutte contre les chiroptères. Sans oublier le lien de sang qui les unissaient. Comment pouvait-il expliquer tout cela à Kaori sans expliquer au préalable ce qu'était Saya ?

_Un peu plus compliqué… qu'est-ce que Kaï veut dire par-là ?_ Ce qu'il y avait entre Saya et cet homme était pourtant assez évident lorsque l'on voyait les photos. Kaori se mit à les examiner attentivement. Sur celle où Saya avait la main posée sur sa joue, elle avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Il était de dos… Kaori ferma les yeux et se replongea dans les évènements de la nuit passée. Elle revit la silhouette fine… Maintenant elle s'en souvenait !

« C'est lui. » dit Kaori en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle tourna la tête vers Kaï.

« C'est lui qui m'a sauvé cette nuit de… de l'espèce de monstre qui me poursuivait. »

Elle avait un peu hésité en parlant car elle ne savait pas vraiment comment Kaï allait prendre cette histoire de monstre mais le jeune homme avait l'air de s'en moquer. Il avait couru vers elle et l'avait pris par les épaules.

« Tu es sûre ? Vraiment sûre ! »

Il ne put réprimer la pointe d'excitation qui venait de surgir dans sa voix.

« Oui. » dit Kaori tout en se demandant pour quelle raison Kaï avait l'air aussi excité tout d'un coup.

_Il est en vie ! Vraiment en vie !_ Les roses n'étaient pas l'œuvre d'un mauvais plaisantin. Kaï soupira. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids venait de glisser de ses épaules. Le Chevalier de sa sœur était en vie et il était ici, à Okinawa. C'était quelque chose d'extrêmement rassurant, surtout en repensant à l'agression dont Kaori avait été victime pendant la nuit. Si de nouveaux chiroptères surgissaient, ils ne seraient pas seuls et sans défense.

C'est sur ces entrefaites que Julia fit irruption dans la cuisine. Kaï avait donné les clés à chaque membre de leur petit groupe. Omoro était un peu devenu la maison de tout le monde après ce qui s'était passé. Ils formaient une famille. Pour Kaï, il était donc normal qu'ils aient les clés de la maison.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. » lui dit aussitôt la doctoresse sans même jeter un coup œil à Kaori.

Kaï avait déjà son idée sur ces nouvelles.

« Moi, j'en ai une bonne. » répliqua-t-il joyeusement.

Kaori les regardait sans comprendre. Ils avaient l'air aussi excités l'un que l'autre et elle se demandait pourquoi.

« Commence par la mauvaise s'il te plait, ajouta Kaï.

-Comme tu veux ! J'ai analysé le sang des vêtements. »

Quelque chose disait à Kaï qu'elle avait passé la nuit là-dessus.

« C'est bien ce que nous pensions. »

Kaï n'en était qu'à moitié étonné. Kaori avait parlé d'une espèce de monstre tout à l'heure sans lui dire à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le monstre en question mais Kaï s'en doutait.

« Elément isolé ou non ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Nous verrons ça dans les prochains jours mais David a déjà prévenu Joël. Si les choses s'aggravent, il nous enverra tout ce dont nous pourrons avoir besoin. »

Le Bouclier Rouge n'existait plus officiellement. Avait-il d'ailleurs existé officiellement un jour ? En tout cas, Joël avait tout de même maintenu quelques groupes après la mort de Diva. Ces divers groupes s'occupaient des rares chiroptères qui surgissaient avec l'aide du sang de Saya que les scientifiques du Bouclier avaient continué de dupliquer.

« Si ce n'est pas un élément isolé, poursuivit Julia, tu sais ce qui va se passer. Ils viendront ici ou iront… »

Elle parut enfin se rendre compte de la présence de Kaori qui, elle, écoutait attentivement l'échange entre Julia et Kaï.

« Où tu sais. » finit la doctoresse.

C'est-à-dire le tombeau où reposait Saya.

« Je sens qu'il va y avoir du monde à Omoro dans les prochains jours…

-C'est plus prudent. S'il ne s'agit pas d'un élément isolé… »

Il savait ! Elle l'avait déjà dit. Ils viendraient ici, attirés par le sang des jumelles.

« Où sont Aoko et Keiko ? demanda Julia.

-A l'école.

-Un samedi ?

-L'école a organisé une sortie dans les bois. Je dois aller les chercher après le déjeuner.

-Tu aurais dû les garder à la maison.

-Et en leur disant quoi ? Avant que Kaori ne se réveille, je n'étais même pas sûr que… »

Kaï se tut. Il ne pouvait pas en dire trop devant Kaori. De son côté Julia se dit que le jeune homme n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais ils allaient tout de même devoir s'organiser dans les prochains jours afin d'assurer au mieux la sécurité des deux petites filles. Forte heureusement l'autre nouvelle que Julia venait apprendre à Kaï allait enlever un sérieux poids de leurs épaules. Ils n'allaient pas avoir à surveiller le tombeau.

« A propos de… tu sais quoi, reprit la doctoresse, nous n'aurons pas à nous en occuper. J'ai trouvé d'autres traces de sang sur la robe et ce dernier présente de grande similitude avec celui de Saya. A ma connaissance et mis à part les jumelles, il n'y a qu'une seule personne dont le sang…

-Je sais, l'interrompit Kaï. Il est en vie. Kaori l'a vu cette nuit quand elle s'est fait attaquer. »

Julia se tourna aussitôt vers la jeune femme. La brusque évocation de l'agression de la nuit lui rappela la raison première de sa venue. Avec tout ça, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait examiner la jeune femme. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ils auraient le temps de discuter des dernières nouvelles plus tard et avec tous les autres.

« Excusez-nous de vous ignorer ainsi, dit-elle à Kaori, mais… »

Si elle disait pour quelles raisons ils semblaient si bouleversés, elle allait aussi devoir tout expliquer à Kaori et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire ça. Bien sûr, ils devaient des explications à la jeune femme sur son agression mais mieux valait attendre encore un peu. En attendant, elle allait peut être la préparer tout doucement aux révélations qu'ils allaient devoir lui faire à propos de Saya et de ses nièces.

« Remontons dans la chambre. Je… »

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit Julia. Kaï alla répondre.

« Quoi ! » s'écria-t-il aussitôt d'un ton angoissé.

Julia et Kaori levèrent la tête. Le ton de Kaï n'annonçait rien de bon et vu les derniers évènements…

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Kaï raccrocha rapidement et alla chercher sa veste dans sa chambre. En même temps, il composait un numéro sur son portable.

« David, c'est moi. » dit Kaï après avoir porté le téléphone à son oreille.

Julia n'aimait pas ça du tout. Si Kaï appelait son mari, c'est qu'ils avaient un grave problème.

« Rejoins-moi à l'école. On a un gros problème. »

La voix de Kaï était parfaitement calme mais ses gestes montraient sa nervosité.

« Je t'expliquerais tout là-bas. L'institutrice nous attend de toute façon. Si tu arrives avant moi, elle te dira ce qui se passe. »

Une réponse de David que les deux femmes ne pouvaient pas entendre.

« Oui. C'est à propos de Keiko et d'Aoko. »

Silence de Kaï.

« Julia est bien ici. Elle allait examiner Kaori. »

Kaï se tut pendant quelques secondes.

« OK. Je lui dis. »

Il raccrocha.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Julia.

-David veut que tu appelles Joël tout de suite. »

Julia savait ce que cela voulait dire. L'agression de Kaori ne serait certainement pas un événement isolé.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Aoko et Keiko ? demanda Julia.

-Elles ont disparus. » l'informa enfin Kaï.

Le jeune homme partit sans donner de plus amples explications.

* * *

Vu que j'ai parlé de Mao dans ce chapitre, je vais en profiter pour vous dire que je ne ferais pas de KaïxMao dans cette histoire. Pour moi, ce crétin ne la mérite pas. Elle parcourt le monde entier pour le trouver et lui… je sais, je suis pas là pour commenter l'anime mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

J'embêterais peut être Mao dans les chapitres suivants. Si elle n'avait pas essayé de jouer les marieuses pour Kaï dans l'épisode 46 (N'hésitez pas à me le dire si je me suis trompée), je l'aurais laissée tranquille.

Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait (même ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur ffnet peuvent en laisser) et ne partez pas tout de suite… puisque je poste le chapitre 3 dans la foulée (je le relis… et je le met).


	4. Partie I Chapitre 3

Alors… si Blood+ m'appartenait… Amshel serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Je l'aurais torturé, etc. 

Voici donc le chapitre 3 comme promis.

* * *

**Partie I : Réunion **

**Chapitre n°3 : Apparitions d'outre tombe**

_Ecole d'Aoko et Keiko _

_Début de l'après-midi_

David était déjà à l'école lorsque Kaï y arriva à son tour. Lewis était avec lui. Dès qu'il vit Kaï, l'ancien membre du Bouclier Rouge se précipita vers lui en disant :

« On les a retrouvées. »

Kaï poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. David venait de lui donner la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

« Où ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Endormies sous un arbre pas trop loin de l'endroit où ils s'étaient aperçus de leur disparition. Elles vont bien et elles ne sont pas blessées.

-Comment ont-elles pu disparaître comme ça David ?

-J'ai interrogé leur institutrice. Elle m'a dit qu'Aoko et Keiko avaient dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elles entendaient des bruits étranges dans les bois. Des cris et des grognements selon elles… ce qui a effrayé tous leurs camarades de classe. L'institutrice les a disputées et leur a dit d'arrêter de mentir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle constatait leur disparition et ils se sont mis à les appeler mais elles ne répondaient pas.

-Elles ont sans doute voulu prouver qu'elles ne mentaient pas, conclut Kaï.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. Lorsque l'école t'a appelé, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils les cherchaient.

-Quand les ont-ils retrouvés ?

-Il y a quelques minutes. Lewis et moi étions avec eux. »

Avant que Kaï ne pose d'autres questions, David poursuivit.

« Laissons Lewis les ramener à Omoro. Elles dorment toujours pour le moment, nous ne pouvons donc pas les interroger. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est aller dans les bois et chercher des traces de ce qui a pu se produire. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. Nous aurons plus de chance à deux pour… »

Kaï avait compris et il donna aussitôt son accord. Si David ne le lui avait pas proposé, il l'aurait accompagné de toute façon. Le jeune homme voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Aoko et Keiko s'étaient-elles simplement perdues dans les bois ? Non, une telle chose n'était pas possible en vue des derniers évènements. A moins qu'ils ne se trompent tout à fait sur la question mais il valait mieux être prudent dans leur situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lewis partait avec la voiture de David pour Omoro avec Aoko et Keiko qui dormaient paisiblement sur la banquette arrière. David lui avait également dit de passer chez lui pour aller prendre son fils, Christopher, qui devait être avec sa baby-sitter. Mieux valait réunir tout le monde à Omoro pour les prochains jours.

De son côté, Kaï avait appelé Julia pour lui donner les nouvelles ainsi que quelques instructions comme appeler Mao et Okamura pour leur dire de venir directement à Omoro lorsqu'ils rentreraient d'Afrique du Sud le lendemain. La doctoresse devait aussi essayer de joindre Lulu qui se trouvait actuellement au cinéma. La dernière membre du Schiff adorait aller voir des films.

Kaï prit également des nouvelles de Kaori. La jeune femme allait bien. Malgré leur inquiétude à toutes deux, Julia avait réussi à l'examiner. Elle avait refait le bandage de son bras. La blessure ne semblait pas infectée et… elle n'avait pas guéri d'elle-même. Par contre, elle n'avait rien dit d'autre sur ce qui lui était arrivé pendant la nuit. Bien sûr, ils se doutaient tous de ce qui avait pu se passer mais Julia aurait aimé que Kaori lui raconte tout afin de mieux savoir à quoi ils devaient s'en tenir.

« Julia t'embrasse et te dit d'être prudent. » rapporta Kaï à David après avoir raccroché.

Le mari de Julia haussa les épaules et préféra demander à Kaï s'il avait pris son arme avec lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que j'allais devoir m'en resservir un jour. » lui répondit le jeune homme en la sortant.

Les deux hommes se mirent ensuite en route. Le petit bois dans lequel la classe d'Aoko et Keiko était partie se promener ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centaines de mètre de l'école. Kaï et David ne mirent qu'une petite dizaine de minutes avant d'y parvenir. Il leur fallut beaucoup plus de temps en revanche pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

En fait, ils tombèrent dessus tout à fait par hasard alors qu'ils voulaient revenir sur leurs pas après avoir perdu la piste qu'ils suivaient depuis quelques minutes. Kaï avait soudain buté contre quelque chose et avait failli tomber.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda David en se retournant.

Kaï lui fit signe qu'oui tout en cherchant ce qui l'avait fait trébucher. Il avait cru à une racine mais ce n'était pas du tout ça. Dès qu'il vit l'arme, Kaï la reconnut et David qui s'était approché aussi.

« Une épée des Corpse Corps. » fit remarquer à voix basse l'ancien membre du Bouclier Rouge.

Cette nuit, un chiroptère… et maintenant les Corpse Corps… le cauchemar était-il vraiment en train de recommencer ? Apparemment oui. Mais qui pouvait tirer les ficelles ? Diva ainsi que tous ses Chevaliers étaient morts depuis longtemps. David se mit à observer les alentours.

« On s'est battus ici. » jugea-t-il.

Kaï releva la tête. L'ancien membre du Bouclier Rouge n'avait pas tort. Quelques petits buissons piétinés… des branches cassées… mais le témoignage le plus flagrant était sans nul doute le tronc abîmé d'un arbre. _Un coup d'épée sans doute_, pensa Kaï tandis que David examinait attentivement l'arbre.

« Allons par-là. » lui dit l'homme blond après avoir observé les alentours plus attentivement.

La direction qu'il lui montrait de la main gauche présentait, elle aussi, des traces de bataille. David et Kaï se mirent à courir et s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans le bois tout en continuant de suivre les témoignages du combat qui avait eu lieu ici.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient, le bois devint plus profond et plus sauvages. Les arbres étaient beaucoup plus rapprochés et ils présentaient de plus en plus de stigmates dus au combat jusqu'à ce que…

Franchement, et après tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, Kaï croyait qu'il avait le cœur bien accroché mais en voyant ça, il sentit son petit déjeuner faire une brusque remontée dans son estomac. Il semblait avoir une furieuse envie de se déverser hors de son corps sans tarder. David, lui, semblait de glace. Il observait attentivement le corps qui se trouvait en face de lui, cloué à l'arbre par la longue épée, caractéristique des Corpse Corps, plantée en travers de sa gorge. Son casque était tombé et laissait voir le visage horrifié de Moses.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils prennent ce visage là lorsqu'ils avaient créé les Corpse Corps ? Kaï avait beaucoup apprécié le chef des Schiffs et il avait du mal à ne pas penser à lui en ce moment. Mais ce n'était pas Moses. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Voilà ce qu'il se répétait tandis qu'il fixait le visage aux yeux révulsés et à la bouche tordue en un rictus de douleur comme de frayeur.

« Dis-moi qu'il est mort David. » supplia Kaï.

L'homme blond avait déjà commencé à inspecter les alentours. Kaï et lui se trouvaient certainement sur le champ de bataille. David ne savait pas qui avaient entraîné les Corpse Corps ici mais il devait reconnaître leurs talents de stratège. Ils devaient connaître l'endroit et avaient su profiter au maximum des possibilités qu'il leur offrait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est mort. On lui a arraché le cœur. » répondit enfin David à la question de Kaï.

Obnubilé par le visage qu'il avait en face de lui, Kaï n'avait pas regardé le reste du corps. En baissant la tête, il vit un trou béant au niveau de la poitrine du Corpse Corps. Plus de cœur en effet. _Faites qu'Aoko et Keiko n'aient pas vu ça, _supplia intérieurement Kaï.

Pour cesser de penser à ce qu'il venait de voir, le jeune homme fit un rapide scénario dans sa tête de ce qui avait pu se produire. Les deux petites filles avaient dû s'éloigner du groupe. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on avait dû les enlever puis d'autres personnes étaient intervenues et avaient sauvé les jumelles. Mais qui ?

« Il y en a deux autres ici. » cria soudain David.

Kaï alla le rejoindre. En effet, il y avait deux autres Corpse Corps couchés par terre à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. L'un avait le cœur arraché tandis que l'autre n'avait plus de tête. La dîtes tête traînait à quelques mètres de là.

« Qui a pu faire ça ? » demanda tout haut Kaï.

Il ne s'adressait pas vraiment à David en posant cette question puisque le jeune homme avait déjà sa petite idée sur les auteurs… enfin sur l'auteur de ce petit carnage. Kaï se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé sur l'île où ils avaient dû affronter les Corpse Corps. C'était Hagi qui était venu à bout de la plupart d'entre eux alors trois… ça n'avait pas dû lui poser trop de problème. David confirma son hypothèse quelques secondes plus tard.

« Voilà qui devrait te donner une idée. » lui dit-il.

Il lui tendit alors une fine dague avec une pierre rouge incrustée un peu au-dessus de la garde. Kaï connaissait bien cette arme tout comme David. Le Chevalier était bel et bien en vie et de retour.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-Dans un tronc d'arbre. » répondit David.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes. Le retour d'Hagi était une bonne nouvelle mais… il y en avait aussi de mauvaises. Les Corpse Corps étaient eux aussi de retour et ils avaient tenté d'enlever Aoko et Keiko. Pour quelle raison ? C'était une chose qu'ils allaient devoir déterminer dans les prochains jours.

David finit par sortir son portable et il commença à composer un numéro qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir refaire un jour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Kaï.

-J'appelle du monde pour nettoyer tout ça. Dès qu'ils seront là, nous retournerons à Omoro. Aoko et Keiko doivent être réveillés maintenant. J'espère qu'elles pourront nous dire ce qui s'est passé. »

Kaï aussi mais en même temps, il espérait que les deux petites filles n'avaient pas assisté au combat qui avait eu lieu entre Hagi et les membres du Corpse Corps. Mais avant d'aller à Omoro, Kaï voulait faire autre chose.

« J'aimerais passer voir Saya avant. » dit-il à David.

L'ancien membre du Bouclier Rouge comprit aussitôt pour quelle raison. Si leur nouvel ennemi s'en était pris aux jumelles, il valait peut être mieux aller faire un tour du côté du tombeau, histoire de voir comment se portait Saya.

* * *

_Omoro _

_Après le coup de téléphone de Kaï_

« Alors ? » demanda Kaori en voyant revenir Julia.

Le téléphone avait sonné quelques minutes plus tôt et la doctoresse s'était précipitée pour répondre. Il s'agissait certainement de Kaï qui les appelait pour leur donner des nouvelles d'Aoko et Keiko.

« Elles vont bien. » lui apprit Julia en s'asseyant à côté d'elle à l'une des tables de la salle du restaurant.

En fait, après avoir examiné Kaori, les deux femmes avaient décidé de quitter la cuisine et de descendre au bar. Pour tuer le temps mais surtout pour éviter de penser au pire, Julia avait pris les photographies que Mao avait envoyées à Kaï pour les regarder.

« Et bien… je me demande comment il a fait ? » avait-elle murmuré en voyant celle d'Hagi.

Si Kaori n'avait pas été si inquiète, elle aurait sûrement posé des questions à Julia pour en savoir plus sur cet homme qui semblait si proche de Saya mais le sort des deux petites filles avaient été tout ce qui l'importait jusqu'à ce que Kaï appelle pour les rassurer. Maintenant, la jeune femme pouvait respirer.

« Elles seront bientôt là avec Lewis. » précisa ensuite la scientifique blonde.

Kaori poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les jumelles allaient bien et seraient bientôt là. Que demander de plus ? Si ! Il y avait une chose qu'elle désirait savoir. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

« Kaï vous a-t-il expliqué ce qui s'était passé ? demanda Kaori.

-Oui. Elles se sont tout bêtement perdues dans les bois où elles se promenaient avec leur classe. »

Dieu merci ! Pendant tout le temps où elles avaient attendu le coup de fil de Kaï, Kaori n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer mille scénarios catastrophe à propos de la disparition des deux petites filles. Elles s'étaient juste perdues en forêt. C'était aussi simple que cela. Rien à voir avec une histoire d'enlèvement ou de rançon… ou même de monstre étrange comme elle avait vu cette nuit.

« Excusez-moi, lui dit ensuite Julia, mais j'ai encore quelques coups de fil à passer. Mao et Okamura rentrent demain et… »

Kaori lui fit signe qu'elle comprenait et la doctoresse la quitta sans même finir sa phrase. Soudain toute l'inquiétude de Kaori se réveilla. L'attitude de la femme était suspecte. Pourquoi devait-elle prévenir Mao et son journaliste ? Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous. Qu'est-ce qui se tramait encore sous son nez ? _Et si… et si ce qui m'est arrivée cette nuit avait un rapport avec la disparition d'Aoko et Keiko ?_ _Non, cette idée est complètement débile. Et pourtant… _

Comment Kaori pouvait-elle interroger Julia là-dessus sans en avoir l'air ? Le regard de la jeune femme tomba alors sur les photographies. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Elle allait poser des questions sur l'un des deux hommes qui l'avaient sauvé. Cela lui permettrait sans doute d'en savoir un peu plus sur toute cette affaire. Kaori attendit avec impatience le retour de Julia afin de mettre son plan à exécution.

« Qui est Hagi ? » demanda-t-elle lorsque Julia s'assit à côté d'elle après avoir passé son coup de téléphone.

Mais la doctoresse sembla se méfier.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

Forte heureusement, Kaori avait son excuse toute prête, une excuse qui n'en était pas vraiment une puisqu'elle voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur cet homme.

« C'est l'un des deux hommes qui m'a sauvé cette nuit. J'aimerais juste en savoir un peu plus sur lui et… comme vous avez l'air de le connaître. »

Julia inclina la tête. La demande de Kaori était légitime après tout. De plus, c'était l'occasion de la préparer aux révélations qu'ils allaient devoir lui faire sur Saya. Comment lui dire qui était d'Hagi sans parler du rôle qu'il tenait auprès d'elle ?

« En fait, Hagi est… » commença Julia.

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Kaori avait dit… **C'est l'un des deux hommes qui m'a sauvée cette nuit…** _DEUX hommes !_ Hagi n'était donc pas seul lorsqu'il lui avait porté secours.

« Deux hommes ? Il y avait deux personnes cette nuit ? »

Kaori acquiesça.

« Je n'ai vu qu'une seule silhouette mais j'ai entendu deux voix. L'une basse et l'autre moqueuse. J'en suis certaine. »

Deux voix… deux personnes… L'une d'elle était Hagi, la voix basse, mais qui était l'autre ?

« Nous sommes rentrés ! » crièrent trois voix enfantines après avoir fait claquer la porte en l'ouvrant.

Julia et Kaori se retournèrent. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, il y avait deux petites filles aux cheveux bruns qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau mis à part la couleur de leurs yeux et un petit garçon blond un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Derrière les enfants, se tenait un gros homme noir portant de petites lunettes de soleil rondes. Il souriait.

« Bonjour maman ! cria le petit garçon en sautant dans les bras de Julia.

-Bonjour Julia-san. Bonjour Kaori-neesan, firent à l'unisson les jumelles quelques secondes plus tard.

-Vous allez bien ? » leur demanda aussitôt Julia.

Les petites filles acquiescèrent de concert.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Et pour une fois, parlez l'une après l'autre. » ordonna Julia d'une voix douce mais qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Ce fut Aoko, la jumelle aux yeux bleus qui commença à raconter ce qui leur était arrivé.

« Keiko et moi, nous avons entendu de drôle de cris dans la forêt et nous l'avons dit aux autres. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, Keiko.

« Ils l'ont répété à la maîtresse, poursuivit la petite fille aux yeux marrons, mais elle ne nous a pas cru.

-Elle nous a même disputées !

-Alors, nous sommes partis pour aller voir qui criait comme ça.

-Et après l'avoir trouvé, nous aurions appelé les autres pour leur montrait que nous ne mentions pas.

-Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Julia.

-Oui, firent les jumelles d'une même voix, nous…

-Les filles… » gronda doucement la doctoresse.

Elles soupirèrent en chœur. Pourquoi les adultes ne les laissaient-ils pas parler en même temps ?

« Nous avons vu un drôle de monsieur. Il avait une longue épée, répondit Keiko.

-Alors, nous avons voulu partir mais…

-Nous sommes tombés, finirent-elles par dire ensemble.

-Et après ? »

Les deux petites filles haussèrent les épaules en même temps.

« Nous ne savons pas. »

Julia leva la tête vers Lewis. Elle espérait que l'ancien agent de la CIA allait lui fournir de plus amples explications.

« David et Kaï ont examiné les lieux. Ils viennent de m'appeler. Ils ont trouvé trois cadavres dans les bois. Il s'agit de membres du Corpse Corps.

-Qui…

-Il semblerait qu'Hagi soit bel et bien de retour et se soit occupé d'eux. David a trouvé l'une de ses dagues là-bas.

-Je voulais demander qui les a envoyés, dit Julia. Les Corpse Corps ne font qu'obéir aux ordres qu'on leur donne. Ils ne possèdent aucun libre arbitre. Ils ne sont pas comme les Schiffs. »

Lewis le savait bien.

« Nous allons devoir enquêter pour le savoir, déclara-t-il.

-Si vous vous voulez des réponses… je peux sans doute vous en fournir quelques-unes. »

Julia et Lewis se retournèrent en entendant cette voix. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Cet homme était mort !

* * *

_Le tombeau _

_Au début de l'après-midi_

David et Kaï se trouvaient en bas des marches qui conduisaient à la tombe où reposait Saya. Ils se préparaient à monter lorsque…

« Tiens Miyagusuku Kaï, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

En entendant son nom, Kaï se retourna. En face de lui, il y avait un homme aux cheveux châtains et aux petits yeux de fouine noirs. Il devait avoir à peu près son âge. Kaï se mit à fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Cette tête lui disait quelque chose. Oui, c'était l'un de ses camarades de classe au lycée. Par contre, le jeune homme était incapable de se souvenir de son nom.

« Tu viens voir la tombe de ta famille à ce que je vois, ajouta l'inconnu en regardant les escaliers.

-Oui. » lui répondit Kaï.

Le reste fut un mensonge.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu. Trop de boulot sans doute. »

Le jeune homme lui fit signe qu'il comprenait et il se lança dans un long discours à propos du boulot qui prenait trop de temps.

« En tout cas, je connais des personnes de ta famille qui n'ont pas l'air d'être trop occupés par leurs boulots. Je passe ici tous les jours et en général, ils viennent un jour sur deux. Encore ce matin par exemple… »

Tiens… tiens… Ils avaient peut être eu de la chance d'être tombés sur ce type en fin de compte.

« Laisse-moi deviner… Un homme grand, brun, les cheveux longs… le plus souvent attaché en queue de cheval.

-Oui, c'est bien lui. Il a toujours une rose à la main quand il vient. »

Les regards de David et Kaï se croisèrent. Après le dépôt de la première rose, ils avaient essayé d'avoir le Chevalier mais… comment voulez-vous attraper un être qui se déplace aussi vite ? Malgré tous les efforts qu'ils avaient faits, ils n'avaient même jamais réussi à savoir à quel moment venait Hagi et ce type venait de leur apprendre qu'il se pointait ici tous les matins et en général un jour sur deux.

« Il n'avait pas l'air bien ce matin, continua l'ancien camarade de classe de Kaï. Quand je l'ai vu vaciller, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait tomber dans les escaliers pendant un moment. Heureusement que le type qui l'accompagne était là pour le rattraper sinon, il aurait pu se casser deux ou trois jambes. »

Kaï sourit. Hagi se casser une jambe, c'était deux choses qui n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Les capacités de régénération des Chevaliers étaient vraiment incroyables. Kaï l'avait vu avec Riku et Hagi. Julia avait souvent dit qu'elle aurait aimé étudier le phénomène de plus près mais… Eh ! Deux minutes ! Ce type venait de dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec Hagi ce matin !

« Quoi ! Tu as vu quelqu'un avec lui ?

-Oui. Je te l'ai dit. Ces deux-là viennent toujours ensemble. La première fois que je les ai vus, j'ai même souri… »

Kaï n'avait écouté que d'une oreille son ancien camarade et avait préféré lancer un regard interrogateur à David… qui le lui rendit. Qui pouvait bien se trouver avec Hagi ? Le Chevalier de Saya était plutôt du genre solitaire.

« Tu peux me le décrire s'il te plait, demanda Kaï.

-Bien sûr. Un homme blond, à peu près de la même taille… »

Un homme blond… Kaï se mit à fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Parmi toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient connues pendant cette aventure y avait-il quelqu'un de blond ? _Solomon…_ _Non, ça m'étonnerait. Vu leur rivalité, je ne les vois pas du tout ensemble. Bon, c'est vrai, il nous a aidés mais… je ne les vois pas du tout attendre le réveil de Saya ensemble !_ Pendant ce temps, son ancien camarade de classe poursuivait sa description de l'étrange compagnon d'Hagi.

« Il a les cheveux bouclés il me semble et… vu comme il s'habille, je dirais que… »

Une sonnerie de portable l'interrompit. C'était celui de David. Il venait de recevoir un SMS de Julia.

« Il faut qu'on y aille Kaï. » dit-il après l'avoir lu.

Au ton de David, le jeune homme comprit qu'il n'y avait pas à répliquer. Il dit rapidement au revoir à l'autre jeune homme et l'invita à venir prendre un verre à Omoro un de ces soirs, histoire de se rappeler quelques souvenirs du lycée. Après une franche mais rapide poignée de main, il monta dans la voiture où se trouvait déjà David. L'ancien membre du Bouclier avait décidé de prendre le volant afin d'aller plus vite.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Kaï en bouclant sa ceinture.

David lui tendit son portable. Tandis qu'il démarrait, Kaï lut le SMS que venait de leur envoyer Julia. Il ne contenait qu'un mot… Problème.

* * *

La suite… dès que j'aurais écrit un nouveau chapitre sur mon petit cahier violet. Pour information, il s'agit du premier chapitre de la partie 2. 

Alors… au programme du chapitre 4… l'arrivée de mon personnage préféré.

Une petite review s'il vous plait. Merci.


	5. Partie I Chapitre 4

Si Blood+ m'appartenait… Riku ne serait jamais devenu Chevalier. Mais en même temps, je vois mal Hagi se faire violer par Diva. Disons que… Diva ne l'aurait pas tué… ce qui ne serait pas logique du tout de la part de Diva. OK, J'abandonne… sont pas à moi et cela vaut peut être mieux. 

Voici donc le chapitre 4…

* * *

**Partie I : Réunion **

**Chapitre n°4 : Réponses**

_Omoro, Début de l'après midi _

« Si vous vous voulez des réponses… je peux sans doute vous en fournir quelques-unes. »

C'était un homme blond aux cheveux bouclés qui venait de prononcer cette phrase en souriant. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Ses tongs, son bermuda en jean bleu et sa chemise hawaïenne rouge, orange et jaune lui donnait un petit côté touriste. Une impression qui était accentuée par les lunettes de soleil à grosse monture et par son espère de bob. Il était assis sur le comptoir et de tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce, il était sans conteste le plus détendu.

Julia et Lewis n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils pensaient qu'ils étaient seuls à Omoro. Comment cet homme avait-il réussi à entrer mais surtout comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ?

Le mystère de son intrusion fut vite résolu. La porte qui donnait sur la rue était encore ouverte. Quant au fait qu'il soit toujours en vie… le mystère était complet. Julia et Lewis ne comprenaient pas. Saya l'avait tué. Joël et Okamura l'avaient vu se faire trancher en deux… et même s'il avait réussi à survivre à un tel coup de sabre, le sang sur la lame l'avait tuée… enfin aurait dû puisqu'il se trouvait juste en face d'eux pour le moment et bien en vie.

Comme pour les narguer, l'homme enleva tranquillement son bob et le posa à côté de lui sur le comptoir puis ce fut le tour de ses lunettes noires qui dévoilèrent des yeux bleus à la lueur moqueuse et ironique. L'homme se mit à parcourir du regard l'ensemble de la pièce pour finalement s'arrêter sur les jumelles. Il sourit et sauta souplement à terre.

« Aoko, Keiko, venez derrière moi. » ordonna Julia.

Même si elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, les deux petites filles obéirent et allèrent immédiatement se placer derrière la scientifique. Elles se demandaient tout de même pour quelle raison les adultes faisaient cette tête-là. Cet homme avait l'air sympathique. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air méchant comme celui de la forêt. Pourquoi devaient-elles s'éloigner de lui alors ?

« Vous croyez vraiment que je suis capable de m'en prendre aux jeunes Reines ? » leur demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Il fit ensuite un pas vers Julia mais…

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! »

L'homme blond se retourna légèrement. Lulu se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Julia ne put réprimer un petit soupir de soulagement. Si Lulu était là, ils avaient une chance. Elle était mince mais ils en avaient une.

Le sourire de l'intrus s'était élargi en voyant la dernière membre du Schiff. Il se tourna vers Julia.

« Je suppose que c'est grâce à vous que ce miracle a eu lieu. Toutes mes félicitations. Il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à trouver ce qui fait dormir Saya et vous aurez enfin percé tous nos secrets Mademoiselle Silverstein… enfin madame maintenant puisque vous êtes mariée à David il me semble. »

Il fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

« Mais je crois que le secret de nos origines ainsi que notre histoire vont continuer à vous échapper. Et oui… ne comptez pas sur moi pour tout vous raconter. »

A l'évocation de Saya, Kaori voulut parler mais en y réfléchissant bien, il valait sans doute mieux ne rien dire. Ce qui était en train de se passer lui permettrait sans doute de savoir ce qu'ils cachaient. Après tout, cet homme était l'un de ceux qui l'avaient sauvé cette nuit. Kaori avait immédiatement reconnu sa voix. Peut-être devait-elle le dire aux autres ? Ils semblaient si méfiants tout d'un coup. Mais le nouveau venu et Lulu ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps.

« Aoko et Keiko… j'aime bien. »

Il voulut faire un autre pas vers Julia et les enfants mais…

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elles ! » répéta Lulu.

La dernière membre du Schiff s'élança aussitôt sur lui à une vitesse incroyable mais l'homme blond l'évita avec souplesse. Lulu voulut répéter l'opération mais il fut encore plus rapide qu'elle. Avant que la jeune fille ne bouge, il se glissa derrière elle pour la retenir par les poignets. Lulu voulut se dégager mais il serra un peu plus. La dernière membre du Schiff poussa un léger cri de douleur.

« Tiens-toi tranquille. C'est tout ce que je veux. » lui dit-il tout bas à l'oreille d'un ton menaçant.

Il releva ensuite la tête vers les autres.

« Je suis ici pour vous donner des réponses alors un peu de politesse que diable ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

-Et vous imaginez que nous allons vous croire ? répliqua Lewis. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, il me semble que nous n'étions pas tout à fait du même côté. Comment pourrions-nous vous faire confiance ?

-Il faudra bien et puis… je crois que vous allez finir par changer d'avis sur mon compte. » répondit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Julia avait profité de la diversion qu'avait apporté Lulu pour prendre son portable afin d'écrire un message à David. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à confirmer l'envoi. Lewis l'avait vu faire. Elle le remerciait intérieurement d'occuper leur invité pendant qu'elle l'envoyait. Leur ennemi ne remarqua rien.

« Je peux vous dire qui a envoyé les Corpse Corps ce matin… et je vous prie de me croire que ce n'est pas moi. » crut-il bon d'ajouter avant que les protestations des humains ne s'élèvent.

_Mais bien sûr_, pensa Julia. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule. Après avoir reçu son message, David et Kaï viendraient ici le plus rapidement possible. Ils ne leur restaient donc plus qu'à retenir l'intrus jusqu'à leur arrivée et…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, je ne compte pas partir pour le moment. Lorsque votre mari et le grand frère reviendront, je serais toujours là. »

Ainsi, il l'avait vu envoyer le message.

« En fait, je suis également ici pour une autre raison. J'aurais besoin du sang de Saya. »

Besoin du sang de Saya… et pourquoi ? L'homme blond allait sans doute le leur expliquer mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de David et Kaï.

« Lâche Lulu ! » ordonna froidement David en le mettant en joue.

S'il était étonné en le voyant, l'ancien membre du Bouclier Rouge ne le montra pas et Kaï non plus.

« Lâche-la ou je tire.

-Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. » ironisa l'homme blond en lâchant la dernière membre du Schiff.

La jeune fille s'éloigna rapidement et alla vers Julia qui l'examina rapidement. Ses poignets meurtris étaient déjà presque guéri.

Leur ennemi garda les mains en l'air mais son regard moqueur recommença à parcourir l'ensemble de la pièce. De leur côté, Kaï et David n'avaient pas baissé leurs armes. Il fallait être prêt à tout lorsque l'on faisait face à un être comme celui-là.

« Julia, Lewis, emmenez les enfants à l'étage. ordonna David.

-Pourquoi ? Ils peuvent rester ici voyons. Moi, ils ne me dérangent pas du tout, intervint l'homme blond. J'adore les enfants. Votre fils est d'ailleurs très mignon. Quant aux deux Reines… »

Il fit mine de se déplacer vers elles.

« Fais un seul geste de travers et… »

L'homme blond ne bougea plus.

« Mmmm… voilà que le grand frère se met aussi de la partie, fit-il remarquer en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Toujours aussi chevaleresque à ce que je vois…

-Je ne plaisante pas, le coupa Kaï.

-Mais moi non plus. »

Il baissa les mains et les toisa du regard.

« De toute façon, nous savons tous très bien quels effets ont vos joujoux sur moi. Si je reste ici, c'est parce que je le veux bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? l'interrogea méchamment Kaï.

-Tellement de choses… La liste est si longue. Une maison dans chaque pays du monde… la femme de mes rêves… l'homme aussi… quoique… Lui, je l'aie sans doute déjà trouvé, dit-il avec un air rêveur. Le seul problème, c'est que son cœur est déjà pris. Mais je ne désespère pas… »

Ils le laissèrent discourir ainsi pendant quelques minutes tout en se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Mais pour le moment, je ne veux que trois choses. Vous apportez quelques réponses à propos de ce qui est en train de se passer, le sang de Saya… et bien sûr me mettre au service de nos jeunes Reines. »

Il fit un pas vers Julia et les enfants qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté la pièce. Il faut dire que l'homme blond se tenait juste devant l'escalier qui menait aux appartements privés d'Omoro.

« Arrête-toi tout de suite. » ordonna David.

Il l'ignora. David tira. Une porte claqua mais personne n'y fit attention. La balle de David n'atteignit pas sa cible… ou plutôt elle n'atteignit pas la bonne. Quelqu'un venait de surgir devant l'intrus et avait pris la balle à sa place.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il le répéter ! s'écria l'homme blond. Ne me l'abîmez pas ! »

Mais la plupart des personnes présentes ne l'écoutèrent pas. Ils étaient beaucoup trop étonnés par ce qui venait de se produire. Ils observaient attentivement le nouveau venu. Bien sûr, ils savaient tous qu'il était en vie mais le voir en chair et en os, juste en face d'eux, les surprenait tout de même un peu et on ne parlait même pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Comment pouvait-il protéger cet homme ? C'était un Chevalier de Diva bon sang ! L'un de ses ennemis !

Kaori détaillait le nouvel intrus avec autant d'attention que les autres mais pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons. Alors, c'était lui… l'homme qui l'avait sauvé la nuit précédente, l'homme qui semblait si proche de Saya. Il était habillé beaucoup plus sobrement que son autre sauveur. Il portait un simple jean noir et une chemise de la même couleur légèrement ouverte. Ses cheveux longs étaient réunis en une queue de cheval haute à l'aide d'un ruban aussi noir que ses cheveux. Il portait, lui aussi, des lunettes de soleil mais la monture était beaucoup plus fine que celle des lunettes de l'homme blond et les verres étaient ovales.

C'est alors que la balle qui s'était fichée dans son épaule sortit d'elle-même de son corps et tomba par terre. _Comment…_La plaie se referma ensuite d'elle-même en quelques secondes et le plus étrange… c'est que cela ne semblait étonner personne. Voilà ce que constata Kaori en observant les autres.

David et Kaï avaient fini par baisser leurs armes mais ils étaient toujours sur le quai vive, prêts à tirer au moindre problème qui pourrait se présenter. Comme si de rien n'était l'homme brun se tourna vers l'homme blond tout en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil qui dévoilèrent un regard bleu-gris impassible.

« Je te croyais à l'hôtel mon bel ange, fit l'homme blond avant que son compagnon n'ait le temps de parler.

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas encore le moment de venir les voir Nathan. » répliqua le bel ange en question.

Alors là, la surprise de Kaï ne connaissait plus de borne ! Non seulement, il l'avait protégé mais il semblait être en bon terme avec lui. Le jeune homme aurait aimé avoir quelques explications mais les deux Chevaliers continuèrent de discuter entre eux sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des humains.

« Compte tenu du fait que les jeunes Reines ont failli se faire enlever ce matin, j'estime qu'il est plus que temps de nous montrer. » contra Nathan avec sérieux.

Un sérieux qui ne dura guère.

« Et puis… depuis quand critiques-tu mes décisions ? Il faut respecter ses aînés mon cher Hagi. »

Nathan s'approcha un peu plus du Chevalier de Saya et leva la main pour effleurer du bout des doigts la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« A moins que tu ne me convainques du bien fondé de ta décision d'une autre manière mon bel ange. » dit le Chevalier blond d'un ton sulfureux en plongeant son regard dans les yeux couleur d'acier.

Hagi se contenta d'écarter la main de Nathan de son visage. Face à ce visage impassible, le Chevalier blond porta la main à son front.

« Qu'ai-je donc fait pour que tu m'ignores ainsi mon bel ange, déclara-t-il sur un ton mélodramatique. Sept ans de vie commune et… »

_Quoi ! Hagi était avec cet homme pendant tout ce temps ! _Kaï fut le premier à oser interrompre la tirade du Chevalier blond.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! C'est l'un de Chevaliers de Diva je te signale ! »

Kaï s'adressait à Hagi. Le Chevalier de Saya se retourna pour le regarder mais ne dit rien. Kaï avait oublié qu'Hagi n'était pas du tout du genre à se justifier. Un lourd silence s'installa que Nathan troubla.

« Miru pas Diva. » rectifia-t-il d'un ton léger.

Le Chevalier blond se plaça à côté d'Hagi et posa son coude sur l'épaule de l'autre Chevalier.

« J'étais avec les Chevaliers de Diva mais à l'origine ma Reine était Miru. » précisa-t-il en souriant.

_Miru… qui est Miru ? _C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient ce nom. Kaï regarda Hagi dans l'espoir d'obtenir des explications.

« C'était le nom de leur mère, expliqua le Chevalier brun.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec lui ?

-Ce qu'il fiche avec moi, intervint Nathan, ça me paraît pourtant évident mon cher grand frère. »

Il lança un regard lubrique à Kaï afin d'appuyer ses dires. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Cet homme était trop fatigant pour lui. Comment Hagi pouvait-il réussir à le supporter ? En même temps, Hagi était des milliers de fois plus patient que lui…

« Plus sérieusement, reprit Nathan. Comment croyez-vous qu'il se soit sorti des décombres du Met ? Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir tout seul et inutile de dire qu'il en garde encore quelques traces même après tout ce temps. Si j'ai besoin du sang de Saya, c'est pour lui. »

Les souvenirs de cette nuit-là ressurgirent soudain dans l'esprit de Kaï. Hagi s'était chargé d'Amshel mais à quel prix ? Le premier Chevalier de Diva avait plongé sa main dans son corps alors qu'il était en train de cristalliser et le balcon s'était écrasé sur eux juste après. Sans oublier son bras ! Lorsque Amshel avait soudain réapparu tandis qu'ils fuyaient le Met qui allaient être bombardé, Hagi avait perdu son bras gauche en voulant protéger Saya de l'attaque de l'autre Chevalier. Son bras… Kaï venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte. Hagi avait ses deux bras et chose encore plus étonnante, sa main droite n'était plus bandée. Elle était normale… humaine (1). Kaï regarda Julia. Comment était-ce possible ?

De son côté, la doctoresse avait fait les mêmes constations que Kaï et elle se posait les mêmes questions. _Leurs capacités de régénération doivent être encore plus importantes que je ne le pense. _

« Je n'ai pas besoin du sang de Saya. » protesta calmement Hagi.

Mais comme pour se donner tort à lui-même, il se mit soudain à chanceler. Hagi se raccrocha au bras de Nathan pour éviter de tomber.

« Pas besoin du sang de ta Reine… ça se voit. » fit remarquer l'autre Chevalier sur un ton sarcastique.

Sans se préoccuper des autres, il conduisit Hagi jusqu'à une chaise pour le faire asseoir. Nathan se tourna ensuite vers le reste de l'assistance.

« Veuillez éloigner les enfants. Ce qui va suivre peut choquer les âmes sensibles. » déclara-t-il théâtralement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait un poignard à la main sans que l'on sache d'où il avait pu le sortir. Il s'entailla la paume avec puis il porta sa main à ses lèvres. Nathan prit dans sa bouche autant de sang qu'il le pouvait.

Julia, Lewis, Lulu, Kaï et David comprirent aussitôt ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Julia se chargea donc de cacher les yeux de Chris tandis que Lewis et Lulu se chargeaient d'Aoko et Keiko.

Ils l'avaient fait juste à temps. Sans même chercher à savoir s'ils allaient faire ce qu'il leur avait dit, Nathan s'était penché vers Hagi et il avait rivé ses lèvres à celles de l'autre Chevalier pour lui donner son sang.

Kaï détourna les yeux lui aussi. Voir l'homme qui avait embrassé sa sœur, les lèvres collées à celles d'un autre homme… c'en était un peu trop pour lui.

« Oh ! Le grand frère est un peu prude à ce que je vois. » fit remarquer Nathan en se redressant.

Le Chevalier s'approcha du jeune homme.

« Tu es plutôt pas mal en fait… Tu as une petite amie ? »

Kaï était partagé entre la surprise et l'indignation. Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre à cet homme. Heureusement quelqu'un vint à son secours.

« Laisse-le tranquille Nathan. » ordonna calmement Hagi.

Là, Kaï et tous les autres étaient surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient le Chevalier de Saya donner un ordre. Nathan, lui, était revenu en sautillant vers le Chevalier brun.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon bel ange, je ne vais pas te quitter ! »

Kaï était estomaqué. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le dérangeait le plus… Nathan et sa manie d'afficher librement ses préférences amoureuses ou Hagi et son impassibilité face aux démonstrations d'affection du Chevalier blond.

Le sang avait fait du bien à Hagi. Il se sentait mieux. Nathan avait dit la vérité. Ce qui s'était passé au Met sept ans plus tôt avait laissé des traces chez lui. Physiquement, sa guérison semblait complète mais même après tout ce temps, il continuait d'avoir des éblouissements et parfois même, des pertes de conscience. Il devait boire plus de sang qu'avant également. Selon Nathan, le sang de Saya pouvait remédier à son état mais Hagi se refusait à le prendre. Il n'avait plus goûté au sang de Saya depuis le jour de sa transformation et il était inimaginable pour lui qu'il se permette une telle chose.

Lewis et Lulu avaient fini par lâcher Aoko et Keiko. Les jumelles ne comprenaient pas pour quelle raison les adultes leur avaient caché les yeux mais ce n'étaient pas les seules questions qu'elles se posaient. Qui était ces deux hommes ? Pourquoi David avait-il tiré sur eux ? Ils semblaient gentils pourtant. Les deux petites filles les trouvaient même rassurant. Il y avait quelque chose chez eux qu'il n'y avait pas chez les autres adultes… sauf peut être chez Lulu-neechan. Mais chez eux, c'était beaucoup plus fort. Les jumelles réussirent à échapper à leurs gardiens et s'approchèrent lentement des deux hommes.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demandèrent-elles en chœur.

Les deux hommes les regardèrent. Le blond sourit et mit un genou à terre pour être à leur hauteur.

« Qui sommes-nous ? Des vieux amis de votre mère et de votre tante… sans oublier votre grand-mère en ce qui me concerne. »

La réponse sembla les satisfaire mais elles avaient encore d'autres questions à lui poser.

« Comment vous vous appelez ? »

Nathan réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce que ce type a encore inventé ?_ se demanda Kaï. De la part de cet homme, il s'attendait à tout et même s'il laissait Aoko et Keiko s'approcher de lui, il n'oubliait pas qui il était. Au moindre geste suspect, il n'hésiterait pas à lui coller une balle dans la tête et tout Chevalier qu'il était, il lui faudrait tout de même un petit moment avant de s'en remettre. Kaï jeta un coup d'œil à David. Lui aussi semblait prêt à tirer si c'était nécessaire.

« Alors lui, dit Nathan en montrant Hagi, c'est l'amoureux de votre tante Saya. Je pense donc que vous pouvez l'appeler oncle Hagi sans problème.

-Nathan !

-Eh ! »

Le Chevalier blond se tourna vers l'une des deux personnes qui venaient de parler. Il s'agissait d'Hagi. Le Chevalier n'avait aucune raison de le rappeler à l'ordre comme il venait de le faire. Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité aux deux petites après tout.

« Voyons mon bel ange, objecta-t-il en se levant, ce n'est un secret pour personne il me semble. »

Nathan se mit à regarder les autres comme s'il voulait les prendre à témoin. Hagi, de son côté, avait tourné la tête sur le côté, ses longues mèches brunes cachant son regard aux autres. Nathan sourit en le voyant faire ça. Peu importe la manière dont il l'appelait… Peu importe les gestes qu'il avait pour lui… Hagi restait toujours de marbre. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il touchait directement à Saya que le Chevalier blond voyait la statue aux yeux acier s'animer. Nathan se tourna ensuite vers Kaï.

« Quant aux grand frère, je pensais qu'il s'était fait à l'idée depuis le temps. »

Kaï se renfrogna. Ce type l'énervait au plus haut point. S'il n'avait pas été certain de se rendre ridicule, il aurait déjà essayé d'en coller une au Chevalier blond mais Kaï savait parfaitement de quelle manière cela se terminerait. Il avait essayé de frapper Hagi et c'était lui qui avait fini par terre… et en moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire en plus !

Quant aux jumelles, elles s'étaient approchées du Chevalier de Saya. Alors, c'était lui Hagi… Kaï leur en avait parlé plusieurs fois. En fait, dès qu'il leur parlait de leur tante Saya, le nom d'Hagi finissait le plus souvent par surgir à un moment ou à un autre. Elles avaient donc depuis longtemps associer leur tante et cet homme et elles l'avaient en face d'elles maintenant.

« Tu connais tante Saya ? » lui demandèrent-elles.

Il acquiesça en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du Chevalier.

« Depuis des années. » répondit-il.

Les jumelles étaient justes à côté de lui maintenant. Elles s'entreregardèrent rapidement et… quelques secondes plus tard, elles se trouvaient sur les genoux du Chevalier.

« Tu pourras nous parler d'elle ?

-Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. »

Certaines personnes ne réussirent pas à réprimer un sourire en écoutant cette phrase familière. Il y avait vraiment des choses qui n'avaient pas changé.

« Tu nous le promets ?

-C'est promis. »

Après avoir arraché cette promesse au Chevalier de leur tante, Aoko et Keiko reportèrent leur attention sur Nathan.

« Et toi, comment doit-on appeler ? »

Le Chevalier blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea à sa place.

« Pourquoi pas grand-oncle Nathan ? » proposa Hagi. (2)

Il sentit alors les regards de tous les autres posés sur lui. Il leva la tête. Pourquoi avaient-ils tous l'air si étonné ? Avait-il dit quelque chose d'étrange ? Quant à Nathan, il s'était lancé dans une de ses habituelles tirades.

« Une fois encore, tu me poignardes dans le dos mon bel ange. Tu n'as vraiment aucun respect pour ton aîné ! »

_Avec un aîné comme ça, je le comprends, _pensa Lewis.

« Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi... te sauver d'un bombardement terrible dans lequel tu aurais pu mourir… T'offrir un toit… Veiller sur ton sommeil pendant presque deux ans ! Que sais-je encore ? »

_Sommeil de presque deux ans ? Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ? _se demanda Julia. _Hagi est un Chevalier. Il n'a pas besoin de dormir. _Elle allait devoir l'interroger pour en savoir plus.

Pendant ce temps, Nathan continuait sa tirade avec forces mimiques qui faisaient éclater de rire Aoko, Keiko et Christopher.

« N'écoutez pas ce traître mes jeunes Reines, finit par dire le Chevalier blond, et appelez-moi tout simplement Nathan. »

Et il posa un genou à terre en face d'Aoko et Keiko tout en inclinant la tête. Nathan resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes alors que le plus grand silence régnait dans la pièce.

« Il veut que vous l'applaudissiez. » dit tout bas Hagi à Aoko et Keiko.

Les deux petites filles ne se firent guère prier pour obéir. Nathan se releva en souriant sous les applaudissements des deux petites filles puis se mit à plonger dans de profondes révérences tout en remerciant son jeune public. David profita de ce brusque moment de répit pour intervenir. L'ancien Chevalier de Diva allait devoir arrêter de faire le clown pendant cinq minutes pour répondre clairement à leurs questions.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ?

-Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à cette question, répliqua Nathan.

-Réellement. »

Nathan sourit.

« Je suis ici en vue de respecter le dernier souhait de Miru c'est-à-dire protéger ses descendantes ainsi que notre espèce et puis… je commence à en avoir assez que les humains fassent mumuse avec notre sang et qu'ils continuent de créer ces bêtes immondes.

-Ça ne semblait pas tellement vous déranger lorsque c'était Amshel qui les créait, intervint Julia.

-Amshel était l'un des nôtres… hélas ! rétorqua Nathan en se tournant vers elle. De toute façon, nous connaissons tous les résultats qu'il a obtenus. »

Le regard du Chevalier blond se posa sur Lulu.

« Ne te vexe pas dernière membre du Schiff mais toi et tes semblables ainsi que les Corpse Corps, vous n'êtes que de pâles copies de ce que nous sommes Hagi et moi. Je n'ai donc qu'une seule chose à dire… Laissons faire la nature. »

Son regard fit ensuite le tour de l'assistance. Il était redevenu sérieux.

« Je suis parfaitement conscient de votre méfiance vis à vis de moi. Quoi de plus naturel après tout puisque nous avons été ennemis mais laissez-moi vous révéler la raison qui m'a poussé à rejoindre les rangs de Diva. »

_Enfin... l'une des raisons._ Il marqua une petite pause. Comme personne ne semblait vouloir l'interrompre, il poursuivit :

« Miru m'avait demandé de veiller sur ses filles. J'ai été dans l'impossibilité de le faire les premières années de leurs vies et nous en connaissons tous les conséquences. Plus tard… bien plus tard même, j'ai enfin pu me consacrer à son dernier souhait mais le mal était déjà fait. Je devais rejoindre l'une ou l'autre des deux Reines. Saya avait Hagi, un Chevalier qu'elle avait créé par amour. Le lien de sang qu'ils partagent n'a fait que s'ajouter à un autre lien qui était déjà bien présent et je sais qu'aucun de vous ne me contredira sur ce point. Je tiens tout de même à remercier le grand frère chevaleresque pour avoir poussé cet imbécile à se déclarer. »

L'intéressé, quant à lui, regardait ailleurs. Hagi n'aimait guère que l'on parle des sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour Saya mais après avoir vécu pendant tout ce temps avec l'autre Chevalier, il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'empêcher Nathan de parler à tort et à travers et qu'au contraire, cela l'incitait à parler encore plus.

« Autrement, nous en serions restés au même point pendant des milliers d'années. On a beau être immortel, il faut… Mais je suis en train de m'égarer et vous ne dîtes rien. Ce n'est vraiment pas bien. Revenons en donc à votre serviteur, c'est-à-dire moi mais aussi à Diva… »

Il marqua une nouvelle pause.

« Aucun de ses Chevaliers ne l'a vraiment aimé, poursuivit Nathan. Aucun ne lui a donné ce qu'elle attendait. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai choisi. Saya avait déjà un protecteur dévoué, loyal… et qui l'aimait surtout. Diva non. Amshel a reçu son sang parce que Joël et lui désiraient savoir quels effets il pourrait avoir sur les humains. Quant à ses autres Chevaliers… Grégory ne faisait que suivre aveuglément les ordres d'Amshel… Karl n'était qu'un cobaye à ses expérimentations… James… ne la comprenait pas du tout et Solomon… il n'y en a toujours eu que pour sa petite personne… jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de Saya. En fait, ils ont tous été choisis par cet homme, juste pour satisfaire ses ambitions… alors ne m'en voulez pas si je suis allée vers elle. Diva avait besoin de moi. Saya non. »

Nathan alla vers les deux petites filles et s'agenouilla de nouveau devant elles mais il était des plus sérieux cette fois-ci.

« Votre mère n'était heureuse que lorsqu'elle chantait. Le reste du temps… »

Il baissa légèrement la tête.

« Après tout, il vaut mieux que tout se soit fini de cette façon. »

Il releva la tête et il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus puis dans les yeux marrons des petites filles.

« Promettez-moi quelque chose mes chéries… lorsque vous créerez vos propres Chevaliers, faîtes très attention à votre choix. Votre sang est trop précieux pour que vous le donniez à n'importe qui. »

Nathan se remit rapidement debout pour faire de nouveau face à ces humains qui le jugeaient alors qu'ils n'en avaient aucunement le droit.

« Je reste le Chevalier de Miru malgré sa mort. Sa volonté est donc sacrée pour moi. Si je suis ici, c'est pour protéger les jeunes Reines… et rien d'autre, je vous l'assure. »

Les humains avaient attentivement écouté le Chevalier mais son petit discours soulevaient de nouvelles questions.

« Les protéger de quoi ? demanda Lewis.

-Ça me semble assez évident pourtant. Pour être honnête, je dois vous dire que ces immondes bêtes que vous avez décidées de nommer chiroptère se sont mises à traîner aux alentours depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Si vous ne les avez pas encore vues, c'est parce que nous nous en sommes occupés en toute discrétion. Mais les évènements viennent de s'accélérer. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait aussi ouvertement à…

-Qui ? » demanda Kaï.

Mais il ne s'adressait pas à Nathan. Il n'avait pas du tout confiance en lui. Il posait la question à Hagi.

Le regard du Chevalier de Saya croisa rapidement celui de Nathan. Il soupira. Après tout, il valait peut-être mieux que ce soit lui qui donne les explications. Les autres se méfiaient trop de Nathan pour lui accorder le moindre crédit.

« Nous ne savons pas vraiment de qui il s'agit mais pour nous, il est clair que nous sommes en face d'une vengeance.

-Après tout ce temps ? s'étonna Lewis.

-Pourquoi pas après tout, intervint David. Nous n'avons laissé aucune trace. Si l'on voulait se venger de nous, il faudrait déjà nous retrouver… ce qui prendrait un certain temps.

-Encore plus que vous ne le pensez puisque j'ai détruit toutes les archives qu'Amshel avait réunies sur vous, les informa Nathan. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas planqué ailleurs. Ce type pouvait être d'une paranoïa affolante parfois.

-Mais qui voudrait se venger de nous ? demanda Kaï.

-Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir survécu au bombardement du Met, fit remarquer Nathan. En fait…

-C'est à Hagi que j'ai posé la question. »

Nathan s'inclina. Peu importe qui donnait les informations de toute façon. Hagi en savait autant que lui sur l'affaire donc… ça revenait au même.

« Il y a trois autres personnes qui ont survécu et qui savent ce qui s'est réellement passé, expliqua Hagi. Grant, le membre du gouvernement américain qui traitait avec Amshel, Van Argeno, qui faisait partie de Cinq flèches et… le professeur Collins. »

Le Chevalier n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus sur cet homme. Ils le connaissaient tous. Avant de rejoindre Diva et ses Chevaliers, il était le bras droit de Joël. Il les avait trahis et avait révélé où se trouvait le quartier général du Bouclier Rouge en échange de la possibilité de publier ses recherches sur les chiroptères.

« Il peut s'agir de l'un des trois ou…

-Ou des trois ensemble, leur apprit Nathan à la suite d'Hagi. Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour enquêter sur eux mais je dois reconnaître que nous n'avons pas les moyens du Bouclier. Sans oublier le fait que nous devions nous faire discret nous aussi.

-En gros, vous avez besoin de nous, jugea Lewis.

-Comme vous avez besoin de nous, répliqua Nathan. Vous ne ferez pas long feu face aux chiroptères sans nous deux.

-Nous pouvons toujours dupliquer le sang de Saya, rétorqua Julia, comme nous l'avons fait il y a sept ans…

-C'est vrai, la coupa le Chevalier blond, mais n'oubliez pas que nous possédons des capacités que vous n'avez pas… ainsi que certaines connaissances. »

Lewis, David, Kaï et Julia se consultèrent du regard. Aucun d'eux ne faisait confiance à Nathan et cela même après ses confidences. Quant à Hagi… même s'ils le voyaient en compagnie du Chevalier blond, ils connaissaient tous son dévouement et sa loyauté envers Saya…

« Nous voulons parler à Hagi… seul à seul. » déclara David d'un ton solennel.

Nathan se tourna vers le Chevalier brun.

« Comme je te l'avais dit mon bel ange. A toi de les convaincre de ma bonne foi maintenant, dit-il en souriant.

-Avant que vous ne nous laissiez seuls, j'ai une dernière question à vous poser. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ce ne sont pas des chiroptères qui sont à l'origine de tout ceci, l'interrogea David.

-Il est vrai que ces bébêtes sont d'une intelligence, ironisa Nathan.

-Je voulais parler d'être comme vous et Hagi. » répliqua l'ancien membre du Bouclier Rouge.

Le Chevalier blond prit un air indigné.

« Comment osez-vous nous comparer à ces immondes bestioles !

-C'est le nom que Joël a décidé de donner à votre espèce, je vous le rappelle, intervint Julia.

-Un nom que je déteste très chère. Il est si inesthétique ! De plus, nous n'avons rien à voir avec ces horreurs ! Pourquoi ne pas nous donner le nom des légendes du vieux continent ? Nous pouvons aller au soleil mais nous nous nourrissons de sang humain. Vampire nous convient donc très bien. Qu'en penses-tu Hagi ? »

Mais le Chevalier de Saya ne lui répondit pas. En fait, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que pouvait raconter Nathan. Tout ce qu'il était en train de dire, il le lui avait déjà dit. Son regard s'était donc dirigé vers l'autre bout de la pièce et les yeux métalliques étaient posé sur une petite figure féminine effrayée. Hagi avait attentivement observé la meilleure amie de Saya à partir du moment où il était arrivé dans la pièce. Comme il le pensait, elle n'était au courant de rien. Le Chevalier se demandait comment Kaï avait expliqué la disparition de Saya à la jeune femme mais même si elle avait cru ce que le jeune homme lui avait raconté, elle devait se poser de nombreuses questions. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait encore rien dit. Il l'avait vu suivre la conversation avec attention mais aussi avec angoisse et au moment où le mot vampire avait surgi, la peur était clairement apparue sur son visage.

Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser croire des choses fausses sur Saya. Kaori ne le savait pas mais Hagi la connaissait bien. Saya lui avait souvent parlé d'elle. Il devait lui expliquer… pour Saya.

Hagi laissa les autres à leur discussion stérile à propos de la manière d'appeler leur espèce pour aller parler à la jeune femme. Le Chevalier demanda donc rapidement à Aoko et Keiko de quitter ses genoux. Elles obéirent tout de suite. Le Chevalier se leva et s'approcha doucement de Kaori pour ne pas l'effrayer. Personne ne s'en rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que…

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! » cria Kaori.

* * *

(1) : j'espère que personne ne va me taper dessus sur ce coup-là. Si vous avez des réclamations à ce propos, vous pouvez les faire. En réponse, je vous exposerais ma petite théorie sur le sujet. 

(2) : On va dire que Nathan a eu une mauvaise influence sur lui.

J'espère que certains lecteurs hystériques auront été satisfaits puisque… vous savez qui est arrivé. En fait, j'espère que vous avez tous été satisfait alors… review s'il vous plait.

Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc marrant. Dans l'anime, nous n'avons pas le nom d'Hagi avant l'épisode 4 et moi… je ne le fais pas apparaître (du moins…vraiment) avant le chapitre 4. D'accord… il y a que moi qui trouve ça marrant. Le pire, c'est que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.


	6. Partie I Chapitre 5

Si Blood+ m'appartenait… Hagi et Nathan seraient ensemble. 

Oui, moi aussi je la trouve très jolie cette porte… Ah ! Faut que je sorte… OK.

* * *

**Partie I : Réunion**

**Chapitre n°5 : Branle bas de combat !**

_Omoro_

_L'après-midi_

En entendant le cri de Kaori, tout le monde se tût et tourna la tête vers elle. Ils avaient tous complètement oublié qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne savait absolument rien de la situation. De quelle manière avait-elle pu interpréter tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Kaï voulut faire un pas vers elle pour essayer de lui expliquer et de la rassurer mais…

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi. » répéta-t-elle un peu plus bas.

La phrase s'adressait à tout le monde. Kaï se figea. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire et il se traita d'imbécile intérieurement. Il aurait dû raconter la vérité à Kaori depuis longtemps.

« Kaori, je..

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Et elle monta les escaliers, qui menaient aux appartements privés d'Omoro, en courant. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte claqua tandis qu'un silence tendu s'installait dans la salle du restaurant. Même les enfants n'osèrent pas le troubler. Un profond malaise s'était emparé de la plupart des adultes. Kaï aurait presque souhaité une attaque de chiroptère… et il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

Nathan fut le premier à oser briser ce silence pesant. Mieux valait crever l'abcès le plus tôt possible. Ils avaient d'autres choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire.

« Mmmm… apparemment, cette charmante jeune femme ne devait être au courant de rien…»

Il jeta un regard aux autres.

« Une fois encore, votre serviteur va devoir se…

-Ferme-la ! » le coupa brutalement Kaï.

Le Chevalier blond eut une petite moue boudeuse très enfantine et il alla se réfugier derrière Hagi.

« Grand frère est méchant avec moi mon bel ange. » se plaignit Nathan.

Kaï vit clairement Hagi lever les yeux vers le plafond. Si Nathan arrivait à venir à bout de la patience d'Hagi, c'est qu'il devait être vraiment exaspérant. Mais en même temps… le Chevalier de Saya semblait avoir un peu changé. Kaï avait l'impression qu'il masquait moins ses émotions qu'avant. Lorsque Kaori avait crié tout à l'heure, il avait vu la lueur de souffrance qui était soudain apparue dans les yeux bleus. La peur et la répulsion de la jeune femme l'avait atteint._ Il a dû penser au jour où ils se sont enfuis du Zoo._

« Kaï a raison, dit Hagi. Ce n'est pas à toi de lui expliquer ce que nous sommes.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Qui mieux que moi pourrait l'expliquer ?

-Nathan s'il te plait. Laisse-les faire. »

Le Chevalier blond haussa les épaules.

«Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, dit-il.

-C'est pas la réplique d'Hagi, ça, normalement. » fit remarquer Lewis.

Kaï, David et Julia lui lancèrent un regard presque furieux. Comment osait-il faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil ? Nathan, lui, éclata de rire.

« Désolé, dit l'ancien agent de la CIA, je voulais juste essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Le Chevalier blond en profita pour s'approcher de lui.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui fait de l'humour. Je commençais à me sentir un peu seul. »

Il examina attentivement Lewis.

« Avec quelques kilos de moins, vous devriez être plutôt pas mal.

-Désolé, je suis pas de ce bord là.

-Ah bon… ça peut s'arranger pourtant. »

Lewis jeta un léger coup d'œil à Hagi.

« Je ne voudrais pas marcher sur ses plates bandes, dit-il en espérant que cela lui permettrait de se débarrasser de Nathan qui commençait à le coller d'un peu trop près à son goût.

-Si j'étais Saya, ça serait le cas mais… »

Lewis occupant Nathan, bien malgré lui tout de même, David put enfin parler à Hagi tranquillement.

« Est-ce que ce qu'il nous a dit est vrai ? »

Le Chevalier de Saya se contenta d'incliner la tête pour acquiescer.

« Peut-on lui faire confiance ?

-Autant qu'à moi. »

Hagi semblait bien affirmatif en disant cela mais David continuait de se méfier. Pour le moment, il voulait bien accorder le bénéfice du doute à l'autre Chevalier mais si jamais, il faisait mine de retourner sa veste…

En attendant, ils allaient devoir s'organiser. Tout d'abord, Hagi et Nathan allaient devoir leur expliquer tout ce qu'ils savaient. Ensuite, ils étudieraient leurs moyens de défense et ils commenceraient à enquêter mais avant cela…

« Lulu, pourrais-tu t'occuper des enfants. Nous devons parler.

-Pas de problème. »

Le dernier membre du Schiff prit Aoko et Chris par la main tout en disant à Keiko de prendre la main de sa sœur.

« Oncle Kaï, David, Julia, Lewis, Hagi et Nathan doivent parler entre eux. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire en attendant ?

-Manger ! » s'écrièrent en chœur Aoko et Keiko.

Les deux petites filles avaient également hérité de l'appétit de leur tante. De plus, avec toutes ces histoires, personne n'avait mangé.

« Bien. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose. » dit Lulu en entraînant les enfants dans l'escalier pour les conduire jusqu'à la cuisine.

Kaï les regarda monter. Il n'avait pas du tout bougé depuis que Kaori était partie. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Qu'avait bien pu croire la jeune femme en écoutant leur conversation ? Il devrait peut-être…

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Lewis.

L'ancien agent de la CIA avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de Nathan grâce à David qui l'avait invité à s'asseoir afin qu'ils parlent tous ensemble de la situation.

« Toi aussi Hagi. » avait ordonné David lorsqu'il avait vu le Chevalier de Saya s'adosser au mur qui se trouvait à côté de l'escalier.

Nathan avait aussitôt enchaîné.

« Viens donc près de moi mon bel ange. Tu me manques trop. »

David lui lança un regard exaspéré.

« Pourriez-vous être sérieux plus de cinq secondes ?

-Pour être aussi ennuyeux que vous ! Non merci ! » répliqua le Chevalier.

David décida de l'ignorer et il appela Kaï et Lewis. L'ancien agent de la CIA alla s'asseoir avec les autres mais le frère de Saya ne bougea pas. Il pensait à Kaori.

« Je devrais peut être allé la voir. » murmura-t-il.

Nathan l'avait entendu.

« A ta place grand frère, je n'en ferais rien. Laisse-la tranquille pour le moment et viens t'asseoir avec nous. »

Kaï se retourna aussitôt vers la table où s'étaient assis Julia, David et Lewis mais aussi cet insupportable Chevalier. Hagi, lui, n'avait pas vraiment obéi à l'ordre de David. Au lieu de s'asseoir à leur côté, il s'appuyait contre le mur qui se trouvait juste à côté de la table, les bras croisés… comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à New York.

« J'ai un nom, lui rappela Kaï en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Ah bon ! » répliqua innocemment Nathan.

Puis dans un revirement qui semblait lui être familier, il ajouta avec sérieux :

« Laisse-la réfléchir et seule. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait envie de voir qui que ce soit pour le moment. De plus, ce qu'elle a entendu ne lui a donné que peu de réponses tout en apportant de nombreuses questions. Enfin, permet-moi de te rappeler que nous avons mieux à faire pour le moment.»

Etait-ce censé le rassurer ? Kaï n'en était pas sûr mais le Chevalier blond avait raison. Ils avaient autre chose à faire. Kaï décida donc d'arrêter de penser à Kaori pour le moment et il préféra se concentrer sur le conseil de guerre qui venait de s'instaurer dans la salle de son restaurant.

* * *

_Chambre de Kaori (ancienne chambre de Riku)_

_L'après-midi_

Vampire… le mot continuait de résonner furieusement dans son esprit. Vampire… Et en même temps, Kaori ne cessait de revoir la scène qui avait eu lieu entre les deux hommes, le moment où le blond s'était entaillé la paume de la main avec un poignard, avait bu son propre sang et tout ça, pour le donner au brun en l'embrassant. La jeune femme n'avait rien dit sur le moment. Elle n'avait pas su quoi dire. Son esprit s'était comme déconnecté de la réalité et le reste de leur conversation s'était perdue dans un étrange brouillard. Ils parlaient d'évènements auxquels elle n'avait pas assisté, de personnes qu'elle n'avait pas connues puis… ce mot s'était soudain glissé dans leur discussion avec tout ce qu'il invoquait. Vampire… et quand l'homme aux cheveux bruns s'était approché d'elle, Kaori avait crié. Mais en même temps, elle avait vu la brusque lueur de souffrance qui était apparue dans les yeux gris-bleus. Il avait ensuite fermé à demi les paupières, sans doute pour la cacher aux autres. Elle l'avait blessée. Kaori s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Un vampire… cet homme était un vampire. Il se nourrissait de sang humain mais… c'était aussi l'homme qui s'était mis entre elle et le monstre, le chiroptère comme les autres l'avaient appelé. Ces deux hommes… ces deux vampires… ils l'avaient sauvée cette nuit. Pourquoi ?

Et eux… comme les autres… ils n'avaient pas cessé de prononcer des mots qui semblaient avoir une signification propre à leurs yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de Reine et de Chevalier ? Reine… c'était le nom que le vampire blond avait donné à Aoko et Keiko mais aussi à Saya… Il avait également dit que le vampire brun était le Chevalier de Saya. Kaori ne comprenait pas ce que tout ceci voulait dire. Il avait aussi parlé d'un lien de sang entre Saya et cet homme. Ça, par contre, la jeune femme avait compris. Un peu plus compliqué que ça avait dit Kaï lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé sur la relation qu'entretenaient Saya avec le brun. C'était donc de ça qu'il voulait parler… que Saya était un vampire et que l'un avait transformé l'autre. _Saya…_

Plusieurs coups à la porte firent sortir Kaori de ses sombres pensées. Qui osait venir la déranger ?

« Entrez. » dit-elle machinalement même si elle n'avait aucune envie de voir ceux qui lui avaient menti pendant tout ce temps.

C'était Lulu… et elle avait un plateau dans les mains.

« J'ai pensé que tu avais faim. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé… »

C'était vrai. Après le coup de téléphone qui avait signalé les disparitions d'Aoko et Keiko, Kaori n'avait pas réussi à manger. Elle était beaucoup trop inquiète et après… après, il y avait eu l'arrivé de ces deux hommes.

« Merci. » dit Kaori lorsque Lulu posa le plateau sur la table de nuit.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit et mit le plateau sur ses genoux. Elle commença lentement à manger sous le regard attentif de Lulu. En effet, le dernier membre du Schiff n'avait pas quitté la pièce et elle observait longuement Kaori.

« Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? » lui demanda soudain Lulu après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Kaori lui lança un regard étonné. Pourquoi cette question ?

« Pour quelles raisons devrais-je avoir peur de toi Lulu ? » lui demanda la jeune femme.

Ainsi, Kaori n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle était comme les deux hommes qui venaient de faire irruption à Omoro. Elle n'avait pas compris que Lulu était elle-même un vampire. Enfin… un chiroptère. Le Chevalier blond aurait beau protester. C'était le nom que les humains avaient donné à l'ensemble de leur espèce qu'il soit Reine, Chevalier, Schiff, Corpse Corps ou simple chiroptère. Même si elle avait été créé artificiellement sur les ordres d'Amshel à partir du sang de Diva, même si elle n'était que le fruit d'une expérience scientifique raté, elle était un chiroptère elle aussi ce qui voulait dire qu'elle buvait du sang, qu'elle pouvait régénérer ses blessures et tout comme les Chevaliers, elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir, ni de manger.

« Est-ce que tu as peur d'Aoko, de Keiko et de Saya ? » l'interrogea Lulu au lieu de répondre à la question de Kaori.

La jeune femme comprit enfin. **Toi et tes semblables ainsi que les Corpse Corps, vous n'êtes que de pâles copies de ce que nous sommes Hagi et moi… **C'était ce qu'avait dit cet homme, le vampire blond. Lulu était l'un d'entre eux elle aussi. Kaori ne réussit pas à réprimer un léger mouvement de recul en s'en rendant compte. Lulu s'en aperçut. Elle la regarda tristement.

« Je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal, lui dit-elle, alors pourquoi tout d'un coup as-tu peur de moi ? Ce que je suis a-t-il vraiment tant d'importance ? Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Tu sais qui je suis. »

Kaori ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle devait répondre mais Lulu n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. A la place, elle s'assit à côté d'elle. Cette fois-ci, Kaori réussi à maîtriser sa répulsion et sa peur mais Lulu perçut tout de même de son trouble. Elle soupira.

La jeune fille se mit soudain à raconter son histoire. Elle lui expliqua la manière dont le Schiff avait été créé et les raisons de cette création. Lulu lui parla des paroles d'espoir qu'avait prononcé Moses dans leur prison puis de leur fuite et de la manière dont on les avait trompé en leur disant que le sang de Saya pouvait empêcher les souns d'apparaître. Elle dut bien sûr lui expliquer ce que c'était. Les souns… la maladie qui affectaient les Schiffs et qui avaient emporté Guy, Irène… Lulu parla aussi de sa terreur du soleil. Contrairement aux véritables Chevaliers et aux Reines, ses rayons les détruisaient. Elle dit ensuite à Kaori que Julia essayait de trouver une solution à ce problème. Enfin, elle raconta la manière dont il s'était joint à Saya, les Corpse Corps qui avaient le visage de Moses puis la mort des deux dernières Schiffs qu'il restait avec elle. Moses et Karman étaient morts et ils l'avaient laissé seule… à la garde de Kaï et des autres. C'étaient eux sa famille maintenant. Une famille qui était à la fois composé d'humains mais aussi de deux êtres comme elle, Saya et son Chevalier, Hagi et maintenant, il y avait également Aoko et Keiko.

« Nous sommes toujours les mêmes, dit Lulu à la fin de son récit. La seule chose qui aie changé, c'est que tu sais que nous ne sommes pas humains. »

Kaori savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose à Lulu mais tout ceci était encore trop frais dans son esprit. Mais comme Lulu l'avait dit, ils étaient toujours les mêmes. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur d'eux.

« De plus, tu n'as pas du tout à être effrayée par Hagi, ajouta la dernière membre du Schiff. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air très froid et qu'il ne dit jamais rien mais… il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à une personne que Saya aime. »

Elle se tut. Kaori n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir prendre la parole, Lulu poursuivit :

« L'autre Chevalier, je ne le connais pas mais je ne pense pas qu'il osera s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous…

-Son bel ange n'apprécierait peut-être pas. » lança Kaori avec humour.

Lulu était étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme dise quelques chose comme ça. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles éclatèrent de rire.

« Excuse-moi. » lui dit Kaori après qu'elles se soient toutes les deux calmées.

Lulu haussa légèrement les épaules.

« J'ai dû apprendre beaucoup de choses pour réussir à m'intégrer dans votre monde. C'est pareil pour toi en ce moment. »

Kaori avait mangé tout en écoutant Lulu lui raconter son histoire. La dernière membre du Schiff se leva puis prit le plateau vide posé sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Elle se préparait à sortir de la chambre mais Kaori la retint.

« Merci. » lui dit-elle.

Devant l'incompréhension de Lulu, elle ajouta :

« Merci de m'avoir tout raconté.

-C'est normal et puis… tu ne sais pas encore tout. Je ne t'ai raconté que ma propre histoire. Si tu as des questions sur Saya, il vaut mieux que tu les poses à Kaï… ou même à Hagi… si tu l'oses et si tu réussis à le faire parler. »

Kaori était contente que Lulu ait prononcé le prénom de l'homme brun. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment amener le sujet et elle avait une question à poser sur lui. Elle l'aurait bien fait tout à l'heure mais elle avait pensé que c'était encore un peu trop tôt.

« A propos d'Hagi… quand vous parlez de lui, vous dîtes tous le Chevalier de Saya. Pourquoi ? demanda Kaori.

-Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, répondit mystérieusement Lulu.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Que cela concerne Saya et que ce n'est donc pas à moi de te l'expliquer. » répliqua la dernière membre du Schiff.

Cette réponse était loin de satisfaire Kaori mais elle laissa tout de même Lulu sortir sans l'interroger sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. La jeune femme se posait encore de nombreuses questions et selon Lulu, elle allait devoir les poser à Kaï. Le problème, c'est que Kaori avait encore un petit peu de mal à se faire à l'idée d'avoir été trompée pendant toutes ces années. Saya et Kaï l'avaient sans doute fait pour son bien mais elle aurait préféré qu'ils lui disent tout. En même temps, vu la réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle pouvait comprendre qu'ils aient décidé de ne rien dire.

* * *

_Salle du restaurant_

_L'après midi_

Il leur avait pratiquement fallu tout l'après midi pour qu'ils réussissent à s'organiser. En même temps avec Nathan qui faisait le pitre toutes les cinq minutes, ce n'était guère facile. Le pire c'était que Lewis était parfois également de la partie. Forte heureusement un regard d'Hagi ou de David permettait le plus souvent de faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre.

La plus grande partie de leur petit conseil de guerre avait été occupé par le récit de Nathan concernant l'attaque à laquelle Hagi et lui avaient dû faire face un peu plus de deux ans après le bombardement du Met. L'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement qu'ils occupaient depuis quelques temps avait soudainement explosé pendant la journée. Forte heureusement, ils ne se trouvaient pas à l'intérieur ce jour-là et c'est en voulant rentrer chez eux qu'ils avaient découvert les dégâts.

« Il y a eu des morts ? » demanda David.

Il n'y avait bien que les humains pour se préoccuper de ce genre de détail mais Nathan préféra ne pas en faire la remarque. S'il voulait protéger efficacement les deux jeunes Reines, il allait devoir faire pas mal de concession à ces habitudes. En même temps, il en avait fait déjà fait pas mal en vivant aux côtés d'Hagi. L'autre Chevalier était encore trop proche de l'humain qu'il avait été pour comprendre son point de vue.

« L'immeuble était pratiquement vide. C'est pour cette raison que nous avions choisi de nous y installer. Ils ont trouvé deux corps et il me semble qu'il y a toujours deux ou trois portés disparus, lui apprit Nathan.

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que c'était vous deux qui étiez visés ? l'interrogea Lewis.

-D'après l'enquête, la bombe se trouvait dans mon appartement. »

Nathan leur expliqua ensuite qu'Hagi et lui avait décidé de disparaître de la circulation pendant quelques temps afin de pouvoir enquêter sur l'explosion. Leur enquête les avait menés auprès de ceux qui avaient posé la bombe.

« Mais il nous a été impossible de savoir qui les avait payés pour le faire. »

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, chacun méditant sur ce que venait de leur apprendre Nathan. La voix d'Hagi s'éleva tout d'un coup.

« Tu dois tout leur dire Nathan. »

Le Chevalier blond soupira.

« D'accord, je vais le faire. Celui qui a commandité tout ça nous a manipulé en beauté. Au milieu de la conversation, le type que nous avions en face de nous s'est transformé en chiroptère. Quelques minutes plus tard, une dizaine de ces immondes bêtes arrivaient en renfort.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à vous en sortir ? demanda Kaï.

-Nous nous sommes battus longuement et nous avons triomphé, déclara Nathan avec emphase.

-Nous en avons tué quelques-uns mais il en arrivait de plus en plus, rectifia calmement Hagi. Nous nous sommes enfuis. »

Nathan se tourna vers le Chevalier brun.

« Rabat-joie. » lança-t-il.

Mais Hagi avait déjà reprit sa pose habituelle et il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à l'autre Chevalier.

« Je déteste te voir prendre tes airs de statue mon bel ange. Je devrais peut-être leur dire ce que tu…

-Revenons-en au sujet de cette discussion, intervint Julia avant que Nathan ne se disperse une fois de plus.

-Mais c'est ce que je comptais faire. »

Mai personne ne le crut évidemment. Nathan poursuivit donc son récit. Hagi et lui s'étaient mis à chercher qui était en train de créer de nouveaux chiroptères. Régulièrement, ils venaient au Japon pour s'assurer que les filles de Diva ainsi que Saya n'étaient pas la cible d'attaque comme eux et il y avait deux mois…

« Nous sommes tombés sur un nid si l'on peut dire. L'un des hommes n'avait pas encore entamé sa métamorphose, ce qui nous a permis de l'interroger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

-C'était un pilote d'avion… les hommes qui se trouvaient avec lui également. On les a grassement payé pour transporter une importante quantité de matériel scientifique jusqu'ici. Matériel qui se trouvait dans d'immenses containers et qu'ils n'ont jamais vu évidemment. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous a inquiétés. Ils ont aussi transporté un étrange groupe de militaires armés de longues épées et aux visages toujours couverts d'un casque.

-Corpse Corps, conclut Lewis.

-Exact. Depuis ce jour, nous n'avons pas quitté le Japon et nous avons resserré notre surveillance autour des deux Reines et du tombeau. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'étions tombés que sur quelques chiroptères mais ce matin… nous avons vu une dizaine de membres du Corpse Corps s'emparer des deux Reines. Nous en avons tué trois et les autres ont opéré un repli stratégique.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous à une vengeance ? demanda David.

-Si ce n'est pas une vengeance, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être d'autre ?

-Amshel voulait détruire le genre humain et…

-Aucun de ces chiroptères n'a attaqué d'humain avant cette jeune femme la nuit dernière. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire qu'ils ne s'en sont pris qu'à nous ?

-Cela pourrait-être un autre Chevalier, proposa Julia.

-Quel Chevalier ? Laissez-moi vous rappeler qu'Hagi et moi sommes les deux seuls à être encore en vie.

-Et Solomon alors, intervint Kaï.

-Il est mort depuis longtemps. » leur apprit Nathan.

Julia, Kaï, David et Lewis se tournèrent aussitôt vers Hagi en apprenant cette nouvelle et le regardèrent attentivement.

« L'épée de Saya l'a touché lorsque nous nous sommes battus contre James. » leur révéla le Chevalier de Saya en réponse à leurs regards suspicieux.

Ils semblèrent soulagés.

«Attendez deux minutes… ne me dîtes pas que vous avez pensé que c'était lui qui l'avait tué. » leur dit Nathan.

David préféra changer de sujet.

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Enquêter mais le plus important, c'est de protéger Aoko et Keiko. Demain, nous aurons de quoi faire face. En attendant, nous allons devoir nous débrouiller avec les moyens du bord. »

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant ce que David venait de dire. C'était ce qu'Hagi et lui faisaient depuis deux mois quand même.

« J'aimerais que nous nous installions tous à Omoro pendant ce temps, ajouta David. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop Kaï.

-Je m'y attendais de toute façon. »

David regarda sa montre.

« Pour le moment, que chacun retourne chez soi afin d'aller chercher ce dont il a besoin. Nous nous retrouverons ici dans une heure. »

Julia se leva.

« Plutôt deux s'il te plait. J'aimerais que tu m'emmène à la clinique. J'ai besoin de matériel… médicale ainsi que de celui du laboratoire. Hagi, Lulu et… Nathan peuvent se régénérer s'ils sont blessés mais ce n'est pas vraiment notre cas. »

Le Chevalier blond sourit en entendant son nom. Ainsi il était intégré dans l'équipe mais il sentait tout de même que l'on continuait à se méfier de lui. En même temps, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il les aurait trouvé très imprudents.

Julia se tourna ensuite vers Kaï.

« Y a-t-il une pièce qui pourrait me servir de laboratoire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-L'ancien atelier de papa, ça t'irait ? »

La scientifique voyait de quelle pièce il parlait.

« C'est parfait. »

Nathan s'immisça soudain dans la conversation.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il nous emmener à notre hôtel ? Hagi et moi, nous avons nous aussi quelques affaires à récupérer… n'est-ce pas mon bel ange ? »

Il se tourna vers le Chevalier brun.

« Vas-y seul, lui dit ce dernier. Il vaut mieux que l'un de nous reste ici.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

Nathan se dirigea ensuite vers les autres.

« Alors… qui m'emmène ? » s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Julia et David levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de voir le Chevalier traîner dans leurs pattes.

L'hôtel qu'occupaient actuellement les deux Chevaliers ne se trouvant pas très loin de l'appartement de Lewis, ce fut l'ancien agent de la CIA qui dut prendre en charge Nathan. Julia profita de cette petite mise au point pour aller voir Christopher et lui dire qu'ils allaient passés quelques jours chez Kaï. Le petit garçon avait poussé un cri de joie et les jumelles aussi.

« Comment ont-ils pris la nouvelle ? demanda Kaï en la voyant redescendre.

-Ecoute. » lui répondit Julia.

Les cris de joie des enfants continuaient de retentir en haut. Ils le prenaient très bien apparemment. A eux maintenant de faire en sorte qu'ils en sachent le moins possibles sur les raisons de ce rassemblement.

« Au fait Hagi, prépare-toi à recevoir de l'oncle à tour de bras. » le prévint Julia.

Le Chevalier lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Aoko et Keiko ont demandé si vous restiez vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les deux Chevaliers, et elles ont aussi demandé si oncle Hagi allait leur raconter des histoires sur leur tante ce soir avant de se coucher. »

Nathan éclata de rire.

« A votre place, j'arrêterais de rire… grand-oncle Nathan.

-Bon sang ! Elles l'ont écouté ! » s'écria le Chevalier blond tandis qu'Hagi souriait légèrement.

En voyant ça, Nathan s'approcha de lui.

« Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner ce tour-là mon bel ange. »

Il dut sortir avant de pouvoir en dire plus car Lewis appelait grand-oncle Nathan pour partir.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Kaï en entendant les voitures démarrer.

-Il peut même être encore pire. »

Kaï soupira. Avec cet énergumène, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Le jeune homme se mit ensuite à détailler le Chevalier de sa sœur. Il n'avait pas du tout changé physiquement en sept ans. Mis à part sa main qui n'était plus bandée bien sûr. Ses cheveux avaient l'air plus long également. Moralement, il le trouvait un peu plus ouvert. Il parlait plus et il semblait être moins enclin à dissimuler ses émotions. Mais un peu seulement. Kaï avait envie de l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années mais…

« J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartiens. » lui dit soudain Kaï en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Cela serait un bon moyen d'entamer la conversation. Kaï le savait.

* * *

Je vous rassure… Je ne ferais pas de yaoi. Pour moi, Hagi ne peut être qu'avec Saya. C'est juste que je mourrais d'envie de la faire. Ne m'en voulez pas.

Je remercie mon bêta… Vegakiller (bloodien de son état). On se revoie sur le forum… dont voici l'adresse : blood-fr (avec http, deux points, deux slash , www. devant et .com derrière).

Si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review s'il vous plait… ça serait gentil…


	7. Partie I Chapitre 6

On va faire rapide… toujours pas à moi.

C'est toujours Vegakiller qui part en chasse de mes fautes et je le remercie de consacrer une partie de son temps libre à cette tâche.

Dans ce chapitre, le mythe de Super-Hagi va peut-être être mis à mal.

Mmmmh… Ce ne serait pas un sachet de figues molles que j'aperçois dans les mains de Baka-han et un rouleau à pâtisserie que je vois dans celles de LaFolleDeService. Je vais peut-être partir avant qu'elles ne passent au bazooka (l'auteur part en courant puis revient).

J'oubliais! Normalement le prochain poste aura lieu après le 23 puisque je pars retrouver mon Charollais natal pour une petite semaine.

* * *

**Partie I: Réunion**

**Chapitre n°6: Ce qui s'est passé…**

Kaï avait conduit Hagi à l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre de Saya. Il faillit marquer une petite pause devant la chambre qu'occupait Kaori pour frapper à la porte mais il n'en fit rien. La jeune femme allait certainement lui demander des réponses qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à lui donner.

Kaï entra dans la chambre de Saya et sourit légèrement en voyant Hagi hésiter quelques secondes avant d'entrer. Le jeune homme parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard. Rien n'avait changé ici depuis que Saya s'était endormie, et Kaï tenait la chambre propre comme si elle allait revenir le lendemain. Il savait que c'était impossible bien sûr… Sauf si Julia trouvait le moyen de la réveiller. Mince espoir, mais il s'y accrochait cependant.

Hagi parcourut lui aussi la pièce du regard. La chambre pouvait sembler petite mais elle était accueillante et très ensoleillée. Elle n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec celle qu'occupait Saya lorsqu'elle se trouvait au Zoo.

En voyant cette chambre, personne n'aurait cru qu'elle était inoccupée depuis sept ans. Sur un petit bureau, il y avait un vase contenant une rose fraîchement coupée. Derrière ce vase, on trouvait un cadre avec une photographie à l'intérieur. Le Chevalier s'avança pour mieux voir. Il ne se trompait pas. C'était bien celle qui avait été prise au Zoo plus de cent ans auparavant, cette photo où _ils étaient _tous les deux.

«Elle a demandé cette reproduction à David quelques jours après que nous soyons revenus ici.» lui apprit Kaï lorsque le Chevalier tourna la tête vers lui.

Hagi regarda la photo. Il se souvenait très bien du moment où elle avait été prise. Lui ne voulait pas y aller et, pour une fois, l'avait fait savoir, mais Saya l'avait traîné de force. C'était un souvenir parmi les milliers qu'il pouvait avoir. Un souvenir des temps heureux… L'un des derniers du temps où ils ne savaient rien.

«C'était un mois avant que je ne tombe de la falaise.» murmura le Chevalier.

Kaï le regarda, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle confidence de sa part. Il le vit ensuite se pencher vers la rose pour sentir son parfum. En se redressant, Hagi leva la main pour effleurer délicatement les pétales. Le Chevalier semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Kaï sourit. Il savait à quoi devait penser Hagi. Lorsqu'il s'était étonné de la disparition des roses du jardin pour ensuite les retrouver dans la chambre de sa sœur, Saya lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. Lorsqu'elle s'était endormie, il avait continué à mettre une rose devant le cadre comme elle le faisait.

**Je n'aime pas le rose… Va m'en chercher une rouge…**

**Va la chercher toi-même… Si tu n'es pas contente, t'as qu'à me dénoncer…**

Hagi s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle avait tout de même gardé la rose et après qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il lui en apporta une chaque matin.

Kaï s'approcha du Chevalier. Hagi le sentit arriver et se tourna vers lui.

«Tu osais protester à l'époque il paraît.» lui dit le frère de Saya.

Hagi parut surpris puis il baissa la tête.

«Je n'étais qu'un enfant.

-Elle m'a aussi raconté la première leçon de violoncelle.» lui apprit Kaï.

Hagi était vraiment surpris.

«Elle avait besoin de parler de toi… après.» l'informa le jeune homme.

Le Chevalier baissa de nouveau la tête. Un silence les sépara.

«Elle jouait aussi, dit Kaï en regardant pas la fenêtre, sur ton violoncelle.»

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers un placard encastré dans le mur et en fit coulisser l'une des portes. A l'intérieur, il y avait les vêtements de Saya mais également une espèce de petit cercueil bleu et argent posé sur le sol. Kaï se pencha pour en saisir l'une des poignées mais Hagi l'arrêta.

«Je vais le faire.» lui dit-il.

Kaï le remercia. Il faut dire que ce truc pesait tout de même un bon poids. Le jeune homme le savait maintenant. Hagi saisit l'une des poignées et le souleva sans problème. L'un des avantages d'être Chevalier…

«Tu peux le poser sur le lit.» dit Kaï en voyant Hagi regarder un peu partout.

Le Chevalier le remercia en inclinant légèrement la tête. Kaï entendit soudain du bruit. Il tendit l'oreille. Il s'agissait de cris d'enfants. _Que se passe-t-il encore? Je croyais que Lulu s'occupait d'eux!_

«Excuse-moi.» dit Kaï au Chevalier avant de sortir précipitamment afin de voir ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Kaori avait entendu deux personnes monter puis se diriger vers la chambre qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne. C'était celle de Saya. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu l'un des deux pas. C'était celui de Kaï. L'autre, par contre, elle ne le connaissait pas et elle avait même eu du mal à l'entendre. Cette personne devait avoir l'habitude de se déplacer en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Kaï et la personne qui l'accompagnait étaient entrés dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Elle les avait ensuite vaguement entendus parler. En fait, elle avait surtout entendu la voix de Kaï. L'autre personne parlait beaucoup trop bas pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. La jeune femme n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, préférant réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit à l'intérieur de la maison. Peut-être était-ce le moment d'aller interroger Kaï?

Kaori sortit précipitamment de la chambre qu'elle occupait avant de changer d'avis et elle se dirigea vers celle de Saya. Mais elle n'osa pas entrer à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Kaï n'y était pas. Elle ne retourna pas pour autant à sa chambre. Figée sur le pas de la porte, Kaori observait la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur… Hagi, le Chevalier de Saya, comme les autres l'appelaient.

L'homme brun se trouvait juste à côté du lit sur lequel se trouvait un objet que Kaori n'avait vu qu'une seule fois. C'était l'étui qui contenait le violoncelle que Saya avait rapporté après son absence. Un genou à terre, le Chevalier de Saya caressait délicatement de la main le bois de l'instrument.

Saya et Kaï avaient pris grand soin du violoncelle. Cela n'étonnait pas Hagi de la part de Saya. Après tout, à l'origine, cet instrument était le sien. Kaï avait dû continuer à le faire quand elle s'était endormie. Le Chevalier se mit à caresser lentement le bois du violoncelle. Cet instrument représentait tellement de chose pour lui. Il lui avait considérablement manqué ces dernières années mais il avait été heureux d'apprendre que Saya en avait joué. Depuis l'incident du Zoo, elle n'avait guère touché au violoncelle et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle n'avait pas du tout voulu en jouer… Même pour lui. Hagi sentit soudain que quelqu'un l'observait. Il tourna la tête vers la porte. C'était l'amie de Saya, Kaori.

Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, il s'était soudain tourné vers elle. Les yeux de Kaori rencontrèrent les siens. La jeune femme eut du mal à soutenir ce regard métallique et impassible. Elle fut la première à détourner les yeux.

«Je cherchais Kaï.» dit-elle.

Hagi ne répondit pas tout de suite.

«Les enfants faisaient du bruit. Il est allé voir ce qu'il se passait, la renseigna-t-il en se relevant.

-Merci.»

Normalement, elle aurait dû partir et allait voir où se trouvait Kaï mais Kaori resta où elle était.

«Je suis désolée… Pour toute à l'heure, s'excusa-t-elle après un long silence. Je sais que vous ne me vouliez pas de mal et j'ai…»

Hagi leva la main pour l'interrompre et fit un rapide signe de la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était rien. Kaori remarqua alors le cadre sur le petit bureau qu'il y avait derrière lui. Elle osa enfin entrer et s'approcha du meuble pour mieux voir.

«C'est Saya et vous.» dit-elle prenant la photo dans ses mains afin de mieux l'examiner.

Kaori leva ensuite la tête pour le regarder afin d'essayer de trouver des différences entre l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle et celui de la photographie. Mis à part le costume d'époque et les cheveux détachés, c'était exactement le même homme. La jeune femme baissa de nouveau la tête pour regarder la photo et plus particulièrement Saya cette fois-ci. Sa meilleure amie avait les cheveux longs… Très longs même et elle portait une robe que les femmes ne portaient plus depuis longtemps. De quelle époque datait cette photographie? Dans quel pays avait-elle été prise aussi? Les vêtements étaient sans conteste occidentaux.

«Quand a-t-elle été prise?» demanda Kaori.

Elle crut pendant un instant qu'il n'allait pas répondre.

«Il y a très longtemps.» finit par dire le Chevalier.

Quelque chose disait à Kaori qu'il ne répondrait pas plus précisément à sa question. Mais comme il n'avait pas l'air de chercher à partir pour les éviter, elle pouvait toujours lui en poser d'autres.

«Quel âge avez-vous?

-J'ai arrêté de compter depuis longtemps.»

Pour la deuxième fois, il ne répondait pas clairement à sa question ce qui était tout de même assez énervant.

«En quelle année êtes-vous né exactement?»

Cette fois-ci, elle allait sans doute obtenir une réponse précise! Elle avait tout fait pour ça après tout.

«Au début de la seconde moitié du dix-neuvième siècle.»

Avant qu'elle ne lui dise qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, Hagi ajouta:

«Ma famille ne faisait guère attention aux années.»

En fait, il n'aurait pas vraiment eu besoin de lui donner cette précision. Kaori était trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour faire la moindre remarque.

«Et Saya?» demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Mais Hagi n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

«Les gosses, je vous jure! maugréa Kaï en entrant dans la pièce. Hagi, est-ce que tu…»

Le jeune homme se figea en s'apercevant de la présence de Kaori.

«Kaori, qu'est-ce que tu…

-Je suis venue chercher des réponses.» le coupa-t-elle.

Puis elle s'adressa à Hagi.

«Comment avez-vous connu Saya?»

Kaï s'approcha aussitôt d'elle et posa la main sur son bras.

«Tu ne devrais pas être aussi directe dans tes questions, lui fit-il observer.

-Et pourquoi?»

Comment pouvait-il le lui expliquer? Kaï avait lu le journal de Joël. Il savait donc qu'Hagi avait été acheté pour Saya mais cela voulait également dire qu'il connaissait la raison première de cet achat de la part de Joël Gold-Schmidt.

«L'homme qui a élevé Saya m'a… M'a acheté lorsque j'étais enfant afin que je devienne son… Ami.» déclara Hagi.

Sa voix était neutre. Son visage impassible. S'il n'y avait pas eu les légères hésitations d'Hagi, Kaï aurait cru que cela n'atteignait pas le Chevalier, que le fait d'avoir été acheté n'avait pas la moindre importance pour lui.

«Je… Je suis désolée.» répondit aussitôt Kaori.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kaï. Le frère de Saya devait être au courant de cette information. C'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait fait cette remarque. Elle aurait dû l'écouter et comprendre.

«Vous n'avez pas à l'être.» lui répondit Hagi.

Le Chevalier détestait ça… Ces regards de pitié…Il ne les avait jamais aimés. Il ne les avait jamais supportés. Mais il y avait aussi de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de la meilleure amie de Saya.

«Mais… Votre famille… Comment…»

Elle se tût d'elle-même. Même si elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne pouvait pas poser ce genre de question aussi ouvertement. Mais même s'il répondait, Hagi savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. L'époque était différente. La manière de penser également. Il répondit tout de même.

«Je… Je viens d'une famille de… Gitans. Nous n'avions pratiquement pas d'argent, apprit Hagi aux deux humains. Nous étions cinq enfants. J'étais le quatrième. Ils n'ont eu aucun remord à me vendre… Et Joël a payé cher pour m'avoir d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.»

La pitié était toujours présente dans le regard de Kaori, ainsi que l'incompréhension. Comment pouvait-on vendre son enfant? Kaï, lui, était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à de telles confidences de la part du Chevalier. Hagi s'assit sur le lit. Il allait essayer de leur faire comprendre une nouvelle fois.

«J'allais vivre dans un manoir et manger à ma faim. On allait me donner de l'instruction. C'est ce que ma mère a du voir. Quant à mon père, après la mort de Misha, je…»

Hagi se tût brusquement. Il n'avait pas prononcé ce prénom depuis des années. Personne ne savait qui était Misha… Sauf Saya… S'il n'avait pas rêvé évidemment. (1)

Kaï avait vu le visage d'Hagi se refermer. Les confidences étaient finies. Le Chevalier venait de remettre toutes ses défenses en place. La brèche qu'avait pu faire Kaori avec ses questions venait d'être colmatée… A cause d'un nom. Misha… Qui était-ce pour Hagi?

Le Chevalier dressa soudain la tête et se releva vivement. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, tous ses sens en alerte. Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à Kaï. Le jeune homme avait compris.

«Que se passe-t-il?» demanda Kaori.

Une fine dague était apparue dans la main d'Hagi. Il ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et… Sauta.

«Il va se rompre le cou!» s'exclama Kaori en se précipitant vers la fenêtre.

En regardant en bas, elle vît qu'il n'avait rien. Il était d'ailleurs déjà debout et il courrait vers le grillage qui entourait le grand jardin qu'il y avait derrière Omoro. Hagi franchit l'obstacle d'un bond… Un obstacle qui devait faire une vingtaine de centimètre de plus que lui. La seconde d'après, il avait disparu.

«Comment…

-C'est un Chevalier.» dit Kaï.

Avant que Kaori ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il ajouta:

«Je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.»

* * *

_Dans la cuisine_

Kaï invita Kaori à sortir de la chambre de Saya pour aller à la cuisine. En passant devant la chambre des jumelles, il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Les jumelles étaient avec Lulu et Christopher. Au regard que le dernier membre du Schiff lui lança, Kaï comprit qu'elle avait elle aussi senti le chiroptère. Hagi allait s'en occuper et les filles étaient en sécurité avec Lulu. Tout allait bien.

Kaï et Kaori avaient maintenant rejoint la cuisine. Kaï s'assit à table et il fit signe à Kaori de faire de même. Il allait prendre la parole pour tout lui expliquer comme il l'avait dit mais elle parla la première.

«Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passes'il te plait ?»

Kaï sourit. La demande et le ton décidé de Kaori ne l'étonnait pas. La jeune femme avait changé au cours des dernières années. La maladie puis la mort de sa mère l'avait considérablement endurcie. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule, elle avait tout affronté avec beaucoup de courage. Elle était devenue quelqu'un de fort. _Tu serais fière d'elle __Saya__…_

«Hagi a senti un chiroptère, lui expliqua-t-il. Il est allé s'occuper de lui… Avant que ce ne soit lui qui s'occupe de nous.

-Un chiroptère… C'est l'espèce de monstre qui m'a attaqué la nuit dernière. C'est bien ça?

-Oui et non. Ce que tu as vu hier soir, c'est un humain à qui l'on a injecté une drogue nommée Delta 67. Cette drogue l'a fait se transformer en chiroptère.»

Kaï marqua une petite pause. Il allait devoir lui expliquer clairement ce qu'était les chiroptères avant de commencer à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé des années plus tôt.

«En fait, le terme de chiroptère désigne l'espèce en elle-même. Leur ADN possède un nucléotide de plus que celui des humains et c'est ce nucléotide qui leur donne leurs pouvoirs. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur ce sujet, tu ferais mieux de demander à Julia. Elle les a étudié… Elle est donc la plus calée pour t'expliquer en quoi ils sont différents de nous.»

Kaori l'écoutait attentivement. Pour le moment, elle se moquait un peu des différences qu'il pouvait y avoir entre humains et chiroptères. Tout ce qu'elle désirait savoir, c'était le rapport qu'il y avait entre Saya et ces monstres.

«Lulu est un chiroptère elle aussi, ajouta Kaï. En fait, elle a été créée artificiellement pour…

-Lulu m'a déjà raconté son histoire tout à l'heure, l'interrompit Kaori. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer ce que sont les Schiffs.

-Ah bon!» s'étonna Kaï.

Le dernier membre du Schiff aurait tout de même pu lui en parler lorsqu'il était allé voir ce qui se passait un peu plus tôt.

«Pour le reste, ajouta Kaori, elle m'a dit que c'était à toi que je devais m'adresser. Je m'adresse donc à toi.»

Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes.

«Explique-moi cette histoire de Reines et de Chevaliers Kaï.»

Le jeune homme soupira. Il allait lui expliquer bien sûr mais avant il devait lui poser une question.

«Tu es vraiment certaine de vouloir tout savoir?

-Oui.

-Même ce qui ne te plait pas?»

Et il allait y en avoir des choses qui n'allaient pas lui plaire!

«Je veux savoir Kaï, répondit Kaori sans marquer la moindre hésitation.

-Bien…»

Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

«Saya est née ainsi, dit Kaï. Elle n'a jamais été humaine. Elle est ce que l'on appelle une Reine et c'est elle qui porte le sang des vampires… Avec à charge pour elle de le transmettre.

-Et les Chevaliers?

-Eux, ce sont des humains à l'origine mais ils ont reçu le sang d'une Reine. Ce qui les a fait devenir chiroptère. Ils deviennent immortels comme les Reines et ils se régénèrent s'ils sont blessés. Par contre, ils n'ont plus besoin de manger, ni de dormir. Ils doivent aussi boire du sang… Comme les Reines.

-Alors… Vous dîtes d'Hagi qu'il est le Chevalier de Saya parce que…

-Parce que Saya lui a donné son sang. En fait, lorsqu'elle l'a fait, elle ne savait pas du tout qu'elle faisait de lui son Chevalier.»

Et Kaï savait qu'elle s'en voulait. Kaori était silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui apprendre Kaï. Le jeune homme interrompit ses réflexions.

«Avant que je ne t'explique ce qui s'est passé, tu as d'autres questions?

-Oui. Où est Saya?»

Kaï aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

«Saya… Saya dort pour le moment. Elle est dans notre tombeau de famille.

-Elle dort? Comment ça elle dort?

-Nous ne savons pas vraiment pourquoi mais… Elle est obligée d'hiberner pendant une trentaine d'années et elle ne reste éveillée que deux ou trois ans entre ces différentes périodes. Il y a sept ans, elle est entrée dans sa phase d'hibernation… La nuit où nous faisions cette petite fête.»

Kaori s'en souvenait maintenant. Kaï et Saya avaient soudain disparus. Lorsque Kaï était réapparu, elle lui avait demandé où était Saya. Il lui avait répondu qu'elle était allée se coucher et que comme elle ne voulait déranger personne… Elle n'avait rien dit. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment menti à ce moment-là en y réfléchissant bien.

Si Saya était dans le tombeau de leur famille, elle voulait la voir. Kaï anticipa la demanda de Kaori.

«Si tu as envie de la voir, je t'y emmènerais demain.

-Merci.» répondit Kaori après un long silence.

Kaï lui raconta ensuite tout ce qui s'était passé. Il commença par ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal de Joël après lui avoir rapidement expliqué qui était Joël Gold-Schmidt.

«C'était surtout un passionné de l'évolution des êtres vivants. Dans sa collection de fossiles, il y avait une drôle de momie trouvée en Islande. Elle présentait des caractéristiques humaines mais elle ressemblait également aux chauves-souris. En 1833, le premier Joël et l'un de ses assistants, Amshel, ont procédé à sa dissection dans la propriété de Joël Gold-Schmidt, le Zoo. A l'intérieur, ils découvrirent deux cocons qu'ils décidèrent d'ouvrir également mais ils ne réussirent jamais à les transpercer. Lors de l'une des ses tentatives, l'un d'eux se coupa le doigt et son sang tomba sur l'un des cocons qui l'aspira. C'est alors que le cœur du cocons se mit à battre. Ils firent de même avec l'autre et au mois d'août de la même année, les cocons s'ouvrirent, donnant naissance à deux petites filles qui ressemblaient à des bébés humains de deux mois. L'une des petites filles servit de cobaye. On ne lui donna donc aucun nom et elle fut enfermée dans une tour avec juste assez de nourriture pour survivre. L'autre fut élevée par Joël qui la nomma…

-Saya.»

Kaï acquiesça. Kaori était horrifiée.

«Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir élevées toutes les deux? l'interrogea la jeune femme.

-Joël était un scientifique. Il voulait les étudier et…

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne excuse? l'interrompit-elle.

-Je ne cherche pas à excuser ce que cet homme a fait. J'essaie juste de le comprendre. Comprendre ce n'est pas excuser.»

Un long silence les sépara. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être du même avis sur la question apparemment. Kaï finit par reprendre la parole au bout d'un moment.

«Saya a donc vécu dans la propriété de Joël qui se trouvait à côté de Bordeaux, le Zoo. Elle avait son propre monde et vivait en liberté tandis que sa sœur était enfermée à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle dans une tour lugubre. Son seul contact était Amshel, l'assistant de Joël qui allait devenir son premier Chevalier.»

Et qui a continué les travaux du premier Joël sur les chiroptères pendant tout ce temps…

«Qu'ont-ils découvert sur elles? demanda Kaori.

-Leur sang leur permet de régénérer leurs blessures. Mais ils ont aussi découvert que si l'on mélangeait le sang de l'une des sœurs à celui de l'autre, il se produisait une réaction chimique. Les deux sangs cristallisent. Le sang de Saya était une sorte de poison pour sa sœur mais aussi pour ses Chevaliers et inversement.

-Est-ce… Est-ce que c'est la même chose pour Aoko et Keiko?

-Sûrement. Julia analyse régulièrement leur sang. Elle espère trouver la solution du réveil de Saya avec mais apparemment leur sang n'est pas encore…»

Kaï ne savait pas trop quel mot il devait employer.

«Arrivé à maturité, dit-il. Elles ne sont encore que des enfants. Saya, elle,… enfin tu vois.»

Oui, Kaori voyait.

«Quels sont leurs autres pouvoirs? demanda-t-elle.

-Elles ne vieillissent plus à partir d'un certain âge. Reines et Chevaliers sont plus forts que les humains évidemment… En fait, je crois que tu pourras te rendre compte de leurs pouvoirs par toi-même dans les prochains jours avec Hagi, Nathan et Lulu.»

Il était peut-être temps de revenir à son récit. Kaori le comprit.

«Que s'est-il passé ensuite? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-En 1883, l'autre sœur a été délivrée. Il y avait une réception pour l'anniversaire de Joël et… Elle a tué tout le monde.

-Qui l'a libérée?»

Kaï garda le silence pendant de longues minutes.

«Saya.» lâcha-t-il.

_Oh non!_

«Tu l'as vu tout à l'heure. Ils sont capables de sentir la présence de l'un des leurs. C'est sans doute de cette manière que Saya l'a trouvée. Elle lui a donné un nom. Diva. Quand sa sœur lui a dit qu'elle n'était jamais sortie, elle l'a libérée et… Je viens de te dire ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. A partir de ce moment-là, Saya a commencé à se battre, à traquer sa propre sœur à travers le monde. Voilà ce qu'a été sa vie lorsqu'elle n'était pas en période d'hibernation. Quand aux descendants de Joël, afin de réparer l'erreur de leur ancêtre, ils ont créé une organisation pour combattre les Chiroptères, le Bouclier Rouge.»

Mais Kaori n'écoutait que d'une oreille ses explications sur les descendants de Joël. Elle était trop bouleversée.

«Comment Saya a-t-elle pu supporter tout ça?

-Tu sais, elle n'était pas seule pendant tout ce temps. Le jour où elle a libéré Diva, Hagi est tombé d'une falaise. Saya lui a donné son sang pour le sauver. Je t'ai déjà dit quelles conséquences cela avait eu sur lui. Il ne l'a jamais quitté.»

Et Saya avait dû faire de même avec Riku… sur sa demande.

«J'ai une question à te poser sur lui, dit Kaori après un long silence.

-Sur Hagi? Laquelle?

-Il a vraiment été acheté par Joël Gold-Schmidt?»

C'était comme ça! Kaori n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. On aurait beau lui dire que l'époque était différente ainsi que les mentalités, elle ne s'y faisait pas.

«Tu sais, lui dit Kaï, Hagi ment rarement. Il répond toujours aux questions qu'on lui pose. Même si la question ne lui plait pas, il répondra… Sans vraiment le faire. Là, par contre…

-Mais pourquoi cet homme a-t-il fait ça?

-Il te l'a dit il me semble.»

Kaï était sur un terrain glissant, très glissant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer les raisons de Joël mais si la jeune femme continuait de poser des questions…

«Ce que je veux dire, ajouta Kaori, c'est que… ce Joël, il avait de la famille, des amis… leurs enfants ne pouvaient-ils pas devenir amis avec Saya? Il n'avait pas besoin d'acheter quelqu'un.

-Même si Saya vivait en liberté à la différence de sa sœur, elle était également un sujet d'étude pour lui alors je pense que…»

Quelqu'un coupa alors Kaï.

«C'est parce que Joël m'avait assigné un rôle bien particulier auprès de Saya.» (2)

Kaori et Kaï se retournèrent en même temps. Hagi était là et ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu arriver.

«Vous allez bien?» demanda Kaori en se précipitant vers lui.

Question stupide! Comment pouvait-il aller bien? Il était couvert de sang. Son jean était déchiré en plusieurs endroits et sa chemise portait des marques de coups de griffes.

«Asseyez-vous.» ordonna-t-elle.

Elle voulut lui prendre la main et le guider vers l'une des chaises mais Hagi s'échappa. Il cachait l'une de ses mains dans son dos mais cette main, Kaori avait eu le temps de la voir. Sa main et tout son avant-bras étaient rouges de sang. Qu'avait-il fait?

«Je vais bien.» assura le Chevalier.

La sollicitude de la jeune femme étonnait Hagi. Sans doute se sentait-elle coupable à propos de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

«Tu veux que je t'indique la salle de bain?» intervint Kaï.

En ce qui concernait les vêtements par contre, Hagi allait devoir attendre le retour des autres. Kaï n'avait rien qui pourrait lui aller. Le Chevalier était un peu plus grand que lui mais il était surtout beaucoup plus mince.

Le jeune homme se retourna en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Hagi fit quelques pas mais se mit presque aussitôt à chanceler. Sa main couverte de sang agrippa le dossier d'une chaise pour éviter de tomber.

«Kaï !» appela Kaori en remarquant que le frère de Saya n'avait pas vu ce qui venait de se produire.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Le Chevalier de Diva le leur avait dit. Ce qui s'était passé sept ans auparavant affectait encore Hagi. Le Chevalier de Saya n'avait pas dû retrouver toute sa force. Il n'aurait pas dû aller combattre ce chiroptère seul mais en même temps… qui aurait pu y aller à sa place? Sans oublier qu'Hagi était parti si rapidement que Kaï n'aurait pas pu le suivre et cela même s'il l'avait voulu.

Le frère de Saya voulut se précipiter vers Hagi pour l'aider mais ce dernier leva la main pour l'arrêter. Kaï se figea. Il ne comprenait pas. Hagi avait l'air si faible. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de son aide?

«Hagi?

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi.»

Il avait parlé si bas que Kaori et Kaï avaient eu du mal à l'entendre. Les deux humains s'entreregardèrent.

«Ne vous approchez pas de moi.» répéta Hagi un peu plus fort.

Mais Kaï ne l'écouta pas. Il s'approcha du Chevalier courbé en deux et il passa son bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il prenait le bras d'Hagi pour le passer par dessus son épaule. Le Chevalier voulut s'échapper mais il n'avait pas encore retrouvé suffisamment de force pour réussir à bouger.

«Eloigne-toi.» le supplia Hagi.

Il se redressa légèrement pour regarder Kaï. Le jeune homme fut extrêmement surpris par le regard du Chevalier. Plus de regard impassible mais celui d'un prédateur. L'avidité et la faim donnait un éclat étrange aux yeux bleus-gris qui dérivèrent du visage de Kaï jusqu'à sa gorge tandis que les lèvres d'Hagi se retroussaient légèrement pour dévoiler l'extrémité de deux fines canines. Le Chevalier détourna précipitamment la tête. Il ne devait pas faire ça. Il devait résister à cette faim qui venait de s'emparer de lui à l'odeur de ce sang si proche.

Kaï avait enfin compris ce qui était en train de se passer mais il ne lâcha pas le Chevalier pour autant.

«Kaori, appelle David et Julia, ordonna-t-il, et dis-leur de ramener du sang de la clinique.»

Il s'adressa ensuite à Hagi.

«Je vais te conduire à la salle de bain.»

Le jeune homme fit un pas en avant sans le lâcher. Le Chevalier suivit docilement, tête baissée, tout en tentant de réprimer ses instincts de chiroptère qui le poussaient à étancher sa soif de sang en s'attaquant au jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Tout en marchant le plus lentement possible pour ne pas fatiguer inutilement le Chevalier, Kaï gardait un œil sur lui. Il n'avait jamais vu Hagi dans cet état. Il devait trouver un moyen de le détourner de sa faim.

«Tu as trouvé le chiroptère?» finit-il par demander.

Peut-être que parler empêcherait Hagi de céder aux instincts primaires de son espèce?

«Il y en avait trois. Ils sont morts.» répondit le Chevalier.

Kaï aurait voulu plus de précision mais…

«Tu devrais t'éloigner de moi.» répéta une nouvelle fois Hagi au lieu d'en dire plus sur les trois chiroptères qu'il avait combattus.

Le frère de Saya garda le silence.

«Je suis dangereux quand je suis dans cet état, insista le Chevalier. Je ne veux pas te…

-Tu es vraiment bavard tout d'un coup, le coupa Kaï. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ça un jour.»

Hagi se tût.

«Je suis conscient du danger, ajouta Kaï, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis… J'ai survécu à la morsure de Riku alors…

-Je ne suis pas comme lui, l'interrompit Hagi, et nous sommes seuls.»

Le Chevalier n'avait pas tort. S'il décidait de prendre le sang de Kaï, personne n'était là pour l'empêcher de le tuer. Mais le jeune homme n'en tint pas compte et il continua à le faire parler. Comme il avait évoqué Riku…

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par je ne suis pas comme lui?

-Ses pouvoirs n'ont pas eu le temps de se développer. J'ai besoin de plus de sang que lui et… il n'a jamais tué d'humains… Contrairement à moi.»

Hagi hésita un long moment avant d'ajouter.

«Il y a une partie de moi qui aime ça. Si jamais je te mords et que c'est cette partie qui a le dessus, tu…»

Il n'avait pas besoin de poursuivre. La suite de sa phrase était assez évidente. Kaï garda le silence face à cet aveu. Hagi ne sut pas s'il l'avait choqué ou effrayé mais si grâce à ça Kaï le laissait seul, il ne regretterait pas de l'avoir dit. Le jeune homme ne le lâcha pas le moins du monde.

«Pourquoi? demanda alors Hagi.

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi m'aides-tu?»

Kaï sourit.

«Même s'il m'a fallu un moment avant de l'admettre, Riku avait raison. Tu fais partie de la famille toi aussi.»

Le Chevalier n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la salle de bain.

«Tu penses pouvoir réussir à te débrouiller seul maintenant?» demanda Kaï.

Hagi inclina lentement la tête. Il allait mieux. De plus, il valait mieux que le jeune homme le laisse seul. Kaï resta cependant. Il avait quelques instructions à donner au Chevalier.

«On a un petit problème avec la porte de la salle de bain depuis quelques jours. La poignée est cassée. Si tu fermes la porte, tu ne peux plus sortir… sauf si quelqu'un vient l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. La porte est donc fermée quand il n'y a personne et on la laisse entrebâillée lorsque l'on est à l'intérieur.»

Nouvelle inclinaison de la tête. Kaï se décida enfin à lâcher Hagi.

«Merci.» lui dit le Chevalier après qu'il se soit éloigné de quelques pas.

Kaï se retourna. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de faire un léger mouvement de la tête pour dire que ce n'était rien. Il regarda Hagi entrer dans la salle de bain et laisser la porte entrouverte comme il le lui avait dit avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

«J'ai appelé Julia et David, lui rapporta Kaori en le voyant entrer. Ils ont dit qu'ils reviendraient le plus rapidement possible.

-Merci Kaori.»

Il remarqua qu'elle avait également profité de son absence pour commencer à nettoyer les tâches de sang laissées par Hagi sur son passage.

«J'aurais pu le faire, lui dit-il.

-Ça ne m'a pas dérangé.

-On est rentré!!!!!!!!»

Le Chevalier de Diva… Pardon Miru, fit alors irruption dans la cuisine en portant deux gros sacs de voyages ainsi qu'un sac à dos. Lewis, aussi chargé que lui, le suivait de près. Nathan parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard. Il remarqua tout de suite les tâches de sang que Kaori n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer. Il se mit ensuite à renifler comme un chien de chasse.

«Où est Hagi? demanda-t-il tout d'un coup d'un ton inquiet.

-Dans la salle de bain, répondit Kaï. Il a senti des chiroptères tout à l'heure et il est allé les tuer.

-Seul?

-Bien sûr.»

Nathan lâcha brusquement tout ce qu'il portait et se mit aussitôt à courir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait mais il lui suffisait de suivre l'odeur du sang d'Hagi pour le savoir. Après s'être assuré que le Chevalier de Saya allait bien, il irait sonner les cloches au grand frère pour avoir laissé Hagi se battre seul contre des chiroptères alors qu'il n'était pas totalement remis de ce qu'il avait enduré sept ans plus tôt. Le Chevalier de Miru lui apprendrait également à vérifier qu'Hagi n'était pas blessé. Pour finir, et après qu'il se soit totalement régénéré, il apprendrait à l'autre tête de mule de Chevalier à ravaler sa foutue fierté et à laisser les autres s'occuper un peu de lui!

Il était enfin arrivé devant la salle de bain. Le Chevalier blond ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer et comme il s'y attendait…

«Tu es le pire imbécile que j'ai jamais rencontré!» explosa-t-il aussitôt en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le torse du Chevalier brun.

Précisons tout de même que le dit imbécile se préparait à se doucher et qu'il n'avait sur lui que son jean qu'il était sur le point de retirer. Mais bon… cela aurait pu être pire… (3)

Kaï, en voyant détaler Nathan à une vitesse qui n'avait rien d'humaine, l'avait suivi jusqu'à la salle de bain.

«Oh mon dieu!» s'exclama-t-il en voyant les profondes griffures qui finissaient lentement de guérir.

Hagi était blessé et il n'avait rien vu du tout. _Je suis un imbécile._

Nathan s'aperçut de la présence de Kaï et se retourna. Il voulut s'approcher de lui mais se ravisa. Il s'occuperait d'abord du Chevalier c'est-à-dire qu'il lui donnerait son sang puis lui passerait un savon et ensuite, ce serait le tour du grand frère. Nathan se dirigea donc vers Hagi et le fit asseoir sur le rebord la baignoire.

«Je vais bien. protesta le Chevalier de Saya.

-Et moi, je suis Lestât le Vampire (4).» répliqua Nathan en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Le Chevalier blond pencha ensuite la tête sur le côté pour donner à Hagi un meilleur accès à son cou. Kaï les observait sans rien dire. La lueur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du Chevalier de sa sœur un peu plus tôt venait de ressurgir à la vue de ce cou offert.

«Bois.» ordonna Nathan.

Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire. Hagi penchait déjà la tête vers lui en ouvrant la bouche. Pour la première fois, Kaï vit clairement les fins crocs du Chevalier qui quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard transpercèrent la peau de Nathan. Kaï voulut partir mais…

«Reste ici.» ordonna Nathan.

_Non merci! J'ai pas envie d'assister à ça!_

«Je vais peut être avoir besoin de toi. Si jamais il ne veut pas me lâcher, tu vas devoir m'aider.»

A son grand déplaisir, Kaï dut rester. Au bout de quelques minutes, Nathan posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hagi pour le repousser mais… Le Chevalier brun n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de le laisser s'échapper.

«Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir m'aider?» s'impatienta le Chevalier de Miru.

Kaï s'approcha en maugréant un vague désolé et il vint aider Nathan. Mais petit problème, Hagi s'accrochait obstinément au Chevalier blond et continuait de boire son sang comme si de rien n'était. La tête de Nathan commença à tourner. Remarquant son début de faiblesse ainsi que leur impuissance à faire lâcher prise à Hagi, Kaï cria.

«Lewis!»

L'ancien agent de la CIA ne tarda guère à faire son apparition et avec lui, il y avait David. Kaï poussa un soupir de soulagement. A eux trois, ils devraient réussir à obliger Hagi à lâcher Nathan. C'est ce qu'ils tentèrent de faire en effet mais sans beaucoup de succès.

Julia apparut à son tour à la porte. Au moment où elle posa un pied à l'intérieur de la pièce pour aller aider les trois hommes, ils réussirent à séparer les deux Chevaliers. Nathan et Lewis, qui se tenait derrière lui, tombèrent sur le sol de la salle de bain. David et Kaï lâchèrent Hagi… qui eut l'air perdu pendant quelques secondes.

_Que font-ils tous ici? _Le Chevalier brun ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce que Julia ait mis un coup derrière la tête de Nathan qui venait de se redresser. Le Chevalier blond tourna la tête et leva les yeux pour la regarder.

«Vous êtes un imbécile, lui dit-elle. Kaori nous avait appelés pour que nous apportions du sang!»

Oh non! Il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler en mordant Nathan. Les autres étaient là parce que le Chevalier blond avait eu besoin d'eux pour lui faire lâcher prise. Hagi baissa la tête. Pendant ce temps, Julia continuait de dire ce qu'elle pensait à Nathan.

«Il n'est pas question que vous mettiez ainsi votre vie en danger!»

Le Chevalier de Miru lui adressa un sourire paresseux.

«Curieuse réaction de la part de quelqu'un qui au début de l'après midi voulait me voir six pieds sous terre.» répliqua-t-il.

Julia allait rétorquer mais… Le début de dispute fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Lulu… Mais aussi celle des enfants. En voyant le sang qui couvrait Hagi, Aoko et Keiko crurent qu'il était blessé. Elles se précipitèrent vers lui, inquiètes.

«Tu vas bien? lui demandèrent-elles d'une même voix.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, leur répondit-il. Je suis déjà en train de guérir.»

Les jumelles s'entreregardèrent.

«Je ne crois pas que tante Saya aimerait te voir blessé… Et nous non plus.» lui dirent-elles.

Nathan sauta sur l'occasion.

«Moi non plus, je n'aime pas le voir blessé, dit-il en s'agenouillant à côté des deux petites filles, alors aidez-moi à le faire promettre de ne pas s'exposer inutilement au danger et si vous pouviez aussi le convaincre de laisser les autres l'aider.

-Comment?»

Nathan fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes.

«Dîtes-ce qui vous vient à l'esprit mes chéries.»

Les petites filles se consultèrent du regard.

« Je suis sûre que tante Saya serait très triste si elle savait que tu es blessé, commença Aoko, et nous aussi ça nous rend triste.

-Alors promet-nous de faire attention et si jamais tu es blessé, dis-le à oncle Kaï pour qu'il t'aide à te soigner.» ajouta Keiko.

Hagi regardait tour à tour les deux petites filles pendant un long moment puis il baissa la tête, vaincu.

«Je vous le promet.»

Les deux petites filles voulurent sauter dans ses bras mais Kaï les en empêcha.

«Laissez-le se remettre de ses blessures d'abord, leur dit-il.

-Oui Kaï, répondit-elles en chœur.

-Et maintenant... nous devrions laisser Hagi seul.» ajouta-t-il en regardant les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait déserté la salle de bain… même Nathan qui, malgré la promesse qu'Hagi avait faite aux jumelles, se réservait le droit de lui passer un savon un peu plus tard. En attendant, il s'occuperait de Kaï. Ce dernier remarqua alors qu'il manquait quelqu'un parmi eux. Le jeune homme fit rapidement signe à David.

«Où est Kaori? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je pense qu'elle est en train de lire le journal de Joël.

-Tu as…

-Oui. C'est mieux qu'elle se fasse sa propre idée sur tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi.»

David avait sans doute raison après tout.

* * *

_Chambre de __Kaori_

_La nuit_

Un discret coup à la porte fit sortir Kaori de sa lecture. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur l'ordinateur. _Il est déjà si tard! _Elle leva la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée en effet. On frappa de nouveau.

«Entrez.»

C'était Kaï… avec un plateau dans les mains.

«J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais manger ici pour pouvoir continuer à lire tranquillement, lui dit-il en posant le plateau sur le lit.

-Je pouvais arrêter et venir avec vous.» lui dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Kaï lui lança un regard dubitatif puis s'assit à son tour.

«Tu en es où? lui demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur.

-Presque à la moitié, lui répondit-elle.

-Tu lis vite.»

Kaï se sentait un peu mal à l'aise et Kaori s'en rendait compte. Le silence s'installa pendant un grand moment.

«Ça va? finit-il par demander.

-Oui.» mentit-elle.

Kaï la regarda attentivement.

«Non, reconnut-elle sous ce regard insistant.

-Moi, j'ai eu envie de tout casser en lisant ça, lui avoua Kaï après un long silence. Je ne voulais pas y croire.»

Elle non plus, elle ne voulait pas y croire mais… elle avait vu maintenant. Elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de lire était la vérité, que ce n'était pas une histoire sortie de la folle imagination d'un écrivain ou d'un scénariste.

«Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.» répondit Kaori.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

«Demain, je te conduirais au tombeau, lui dit le jeune homme.

-Merci.»

Le silence refit son apparition mais ne resta pas trop longtemps. Une musique douce et mélancolique venait de s'élever. Kaori se leva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre ouverte. Kaï ne bougea pas. Lui, il savait parfaitement qui jouait. Cet air… CSette façon de jouer… Il n'aurait jamais pensé que tout ceci lui avait manqué à ce point.

Dehors, il n'y avait qu'un homme éclairé par la froide lumière de la lune… un enfant de cette nuit qu'il était en train de troubler par sa musique mais qui semblait l'écouter attentivement. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour le moment mais il reprendrait son cours dès que l'air serait terminé… sauf pour celui qui avait permis ce miracle, cet homme dont le temps s'était arrêté à la suite d'un simple baiser. Un simple baiser qui avait changé sa vie.

Lorsque la dernière note mourut, le temps repris ses droits et un nuage passa devant la lune, privant le musicien de sa lumière. Il retourna dans l'ombre et le silence, dans les ténèbres dont il était issu.

La musique venait de s'arrêter mais Kaori resta à la fenêtre. Elle était encore sous le coup de ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre. Kaï se leva ce qui la sortit de sa rêverie.

«Où vas-tu? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de réponse.» répondit-il mystérieusement.

Kaï la laissa seule. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kaori le vit dehors au côté du musicien.

* * *

_Le jardin derrière __Omoro_

Hagi s'était nonchalamment appuyé sur le violoncelle après avoir fini de jouer, ses bras entourant le cou de l'instrument. Il rêvait. C'est dans cette position que Kaï le trouva. Le jeune homme sourit. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir à qui était en train de penser le Chevalier en ce moment.

«J'emmène Kaori au tombeau demain, lui dit Kaï en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Viens avec nous.»

Hagi se redressa et tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Bien sûr, il mourait d'envie de revoir Saya après tout ce temps mais…

«Tant que je ne m'approche pas trop d'elle…» murmura le Chevalier.

Kaï lui lança un regard interrogateur. _Comment ça tant que je ne m'approche pas trop d'elle? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire?_

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?» demanda-t-il au Chevalier de sa sœur.

En même temps, Kaï s'étonnait lui-même. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de faire la conversation à Hagi… à un Hagi qui répondait surtout. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce que le Chevalier lui avait dit au Met avant d'aller combattre Amshel. **Que peux-tu comprendre de moi? **C'était vrai. Comment pouvait-il comprendre cet homme? Kaï avait dit à Saya qu'il n'oublierait pas celui qui avait été son compagnon lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à Okinawa parce qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir cherché à mieux le connaître. Maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, le jeune homme pouvait combler cette lacune. Il voulait le comprendre. Il voulait mieux connaître cet homme qui avait tant d'importance dans la vie de Saya.

Hagi ferma les yeux et s'appuya de nouveau sur le violoncelle. Avait-il vraiment envie de répondre à la question que venait de lui poser Kaï? Oui et non. Il hésitait. Sans doute parce que cela touchait trop directement à ce qu'il était devenu.

«Elle m'appelle, dit tout bas Hagi au bout d'un moment. Elle m'appelle toujours lorsqu'elle dort sans que je ne sache pourquoi alors… Je m'éloigne pour ne plus l'entendre jusqu'à ce que l'appel diminue. C'est comme ça que je sais qu'elle va se réveiller.

-Pourquoit'éloignes-tu?»

Hagi rouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

«Nathan m'a dit qu'il vivait la même chose avec sa Reine. Selon lui, c'est quelque chose qui a un rapport avec notre instinct de Chevalier. Elles nous appellent mais nous savons que nous ne devons pas nous approcher trop lorsqu'elles dorment. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Nathan non plus.»

Kaï médita quelques minutes sur ce que venait de dire Hagi. Personne ne savait l'âge de Nathan… sans doute connaissait-il beaucoup plus de choses sur les chiroptères qu'il ne voulait bien le dire.

«Julia cherche le moyen de la réveiller, l'informa Kaï. Tu croies que Nathan pourrait l'aider? Il sait peut être quelque chose sur là-dessus?

-Nathan ne lui dira rien même s'il sait quelque chose, répondit aussitôt Hagi.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est Nathan.»

Kaï fit une légère grimace. Il venait d'avoir droit à une réponse typique d'Hagi c'est-à-dire, je ne peux pas ou je ne veux pas répondre à ta question mais je n'ai pas envie de mentir donc… je répond un truc qui ne répond à rien. Le Chevalier était vraiment très fort dans son domaine. En parlant de Nathan…

«Où est-il celui-là au fait? demanda Kaï.

-Aller voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres chiroptères dans le coin.

-Tu n'es pas allé avec lui. Pourquoi?

-Je suis privé de sortie pour ce soir.» répondit Hagi.

Kaï ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard ébahi. Non! Décidément, Hagi qui faisait de l'humour, il ne pourrais jamais s'y faire!

«Tu as donc eu droit à un savon toi aussi.» en conclut le jeune homme.

En fait, avant qu'ils ne commencent de dîner, le Chevalier blond avait pris Kaï à part. Le jeune homme s'était alors pris l'engueulade de sa vie parce qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Hagi était blessé et blablabla blablabla blablabla… Kaï avait été si étonné qu'il n'avait pas su quoi répondre à Nathan et il s'était retrouvé à incliner la tête à la fin de la conversation tout en disant qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Promis juré monsieur! _Et après, je me suis demandé pourquoi il avait l'air mort de rire en me laissant… Je suis vraiment un imbécile. _

«Il a un petit côté mère-poule envers toi qui est assez marrant, finit par dire Kaï.

-S'il pouvait n'y avoir que ce côté là.» soupira le Chevalier.

Kaï éclata de rire. Hagi qui se plaignait c'était… Etrange. Etrange mais aussi très intéressant.

«Le bel ange n'apprécie donc pas toutes les attentions que l'on peut avoir pour lui.» déclara Kaï en essayant d'imiter la voix de Nathan.

Haussement de sourcil de la part d'Hagi.

«Désolé.»

Mais Kaï riait toujours autant. L'humain finit tout de même par reprendre son sérieux. Il avait trop de questions beaucoup plus importantes à poser au Chevalier.

«Hagi… Comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec lui? Que s'est-il passé après que le balcon se soit écroulé sur Amshel et toi?»

* * *

(1)Personne ne m'en voudra d'avoir créé un passé à Hagi j'espère. Après tout, il a bien eu une vie avant Saya.

* * *

(2)Pour moi, Hagi est loin d'être un imbécile et je pense qu'il a compris les véritables raisons de Joël (Son ami… Mais bien sûr…)

(3)Que toutes celles (et tous ceux) qui auraient voulu que ce soit pire lève la main!

(4) Petit clin d'œil à mon auteur préféré Anne Rice. Ce ne sera pas le seul.

* * *

Alors… pour finir… un petit délire que je me suis prise en relisant le passage où Kaï pense que le violoncelle lui a manqué (Je sais c'est crétin mais… C'est tellement moi).

A (Auteur ou Ahélya c'est comme vous voulez): Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça t'aurait manqué Kaï. Tu as pourtant dû supporter ça pendant toute une nuit. En parlant de ça… (Avise Hagi qui passe par là). Hagi, est-ce que tu as fait exprès de jouer du violoncelle toute la nuit dans le transsibérien?

H: Comme je ne dors pas, il faut bien que je m'occupe.

A: Mouais… et si tu étais resté dans la cabine de Saya… tu aurais joué?

H: Non.

A(avec un sourire pervers): Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait alors?

H: Je l'aurais regardé dormir.

Nathan (qui passe lui aussi par là et qui voit la mine déçue de l'auteur): Franchement… tu t'attendais à quoi comme réponse de sa part ?

A: Ben… euh… en fait… (à voix basse à Nathan) Je ne préfère pas trop le dire devant Saya et lui et je ne parle pas du boulet!

N: Je vois. Mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de s…………………………………………………………………….emble.

A (qui a sauté sur Nathan pour le faire taire mais qui l'a relâché un poil trop tôt): On ne spoile pas Nanichou s'il te plait.

L'auteur vous laisse le soin d'imaginer les regards que peuvent lancer Saya et Kaï. Quoique… il a peut-être réussi à faire sorti Hagi de son impassibilité. Qui sait?

* * *

L'auteur commence à apprécier grandement le fait de parler de lui à la troisième personne mais il est temps de rendre à César ce qui appartient à César et de donner à l'auteur ce qu'il apprécie par dessus tout c'est-à-dire vos reviews. Il vous en remercie d'avance. 


	8. Partie I Chapitre 7

Si j'étais d'humeur menteuse, je dirais qu'ils sont à moi… Sauf Kaï parce que lui, j'en veux pas mais alors pas du tout ! 

Vegakiller est toujours là. Merci.

Aujourd'hui… C'est du… Souvenirs, souvenirs ou ma version de ce qui s'est passé dans et après l'épisode 50.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Partie I : Réunion **

**Chapitre n°7 : …Il y a sept ans.**

_Etats-Unis_

_Quelques mois après l'explosion du Met_

Dans le crépitement des flashs, une foule de journalistes regardait un homme en costume blanc escorté par d'autres. Le nom de cet homme… Van Argeno… Il avait un rapport avec les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques mois plus tôt, c'est-à-dire l'attaque terroriste qui avait eu lieu pendant le concert de la jeune chanteuse d'opéra Diva ayant entraîné l'explosion du Met. Tout un groupe de policier empêchait les journalistes de s'approcher mais l'un d'eux finit par réussir à le faire.

« Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas autorisés à rentrer ? » demanda-t-il en tendant un dictaphone devant lui.

Mais on ne lui répondit pas. Cet homme interpella ensuite un homme brun à lunette pourtant une minerve.

« Arthur, puis-je poser une question ? »

Le dénommé Arthur se retourna et observa attentivement l'homme qui venait de parler. Il était vêtu d'un costume-cravate et un feutre marron couvrait ses cheveux bouclés blonds comme les blés. Une lueur moqueuse donnait de l'éclat à ses yeux bleus.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez impliqués dans l'affaire Cinq Flèches… Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda le journaliste au chapeau marron.

La réponse ne tarda guère.

« Pas de commentaire. » répondit Arthur.

Puis l'homme rentra à l'intérieur du bâtiment mais la voix du journaliste blond le poursuivit.

« Si c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas illégal ? »

Le journaliste voulut s'approcher encore plus mais un policier lui barra rapidement la route.

« Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin. » lui dit-il.

Et il le repoussa. L'homme blond reprit sa place à l'intérieur de la foule.

« Quelle politesse. » murmura-t-il ironiquement.

Un autre journaliste aux cheveux bruns passa soudain devant lui.

« C'est vrai ça ? dit-il. Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à aller plus loin que le rez-de-chaussée ? »

Le journaliste blond en profita pour disparaître sans que personne n'y fasse attention. Quoi de plus facile pour un être aussi rapide que lui après tout ? Il abandonna l'horrible chapeau marron ainsi que le dictaphone dans la poubelle d'une ruelle sombre. La veste et la cravate suivirent le même chemin puis il se remit en marche d'un bon pas. S'il avait été d'humeur aventureuse, il se serait servi de sa prodigieuse vitesse ou même de ses ailes mais… il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Le peu d'information qu'il avait réussi à glaner le rassurait. Rien ne filtrerait sur eux. Tous les américains, sans oublier le monde entier, pensaient à des terroristes alors qu'en vérité, c'était leur propre gouvernement qui avait fait exploser le Met afin de cacher aux simples mortels leurs petites manigances. _Mais bon… Ca vaut mieux pour nous_, songea l'homme blond en arrivant devant un luxueux immeuble. Le secret de leurs existences était sauf pour le moment et cela le rassurait car… Malgré tous les pouvoirs qu'ils possédaient, les humains pouvaient très bien réussir à les détruire définitivement. Cela avait bien failli se produire plusieurs siècles auparavant. Seuls sa Reine, qui était enceinte, et lui avaient réussi à échapper au massacre.

Il était maintenant arrivé dans son appartement. Il fit un rapide détour par la cuisine pour se servir un verre de vin. Il aurait préféré du sang bien sûr mais… l'infirmière devait toujours être là. La femme qu'il avait engagé à prix d'or s'était, pour le moment, révélée assez sage. Elle n'avait pas cherché à lui poser de questions indiscrètes. Tant mieux pour elle… Il avait depuis longtemps passé outre ses scrupules d'humains. Il n'hésiterait donc pas à la tuer si elle lui posait problème.

Il traversa rapidement le salon pour aller à la plus grande chambre de l'appartement. C'était là qu'il l'avait installé en attendant qu'il guérisse mais surtout qu'il se réveille. Il entra sans s'annoncer. Un profond silence régnait dans la pièce et il ne le troubla pas le moins du monde. Il s'approche doucement du lit qui se trouvait contre le mur. L'infirmière était là, assise dans un profond fauteuil, juste à côté du lit. Elle lisait et elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Comment va-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-il en regardant le visage de l'homme qui était allongé dans le lit aux draps blancs.

L'infirmière releva vivement la tête en entendant sa voix mais elle n'était pas surprise. Elle commençait à s'habituer à son si étrange client et elle ne posait pas de question. De toute façon, le large salaire qu'il lui donnait devait également servir à cela. Elle ne se leurrait pas sur la question. Malgré son air badin, cet homme devait posséder de nombreux secrets, des secrets dangereux. Elle était certaine qu'il lui avait donné un faux nom. Quand à celui de son patient, elle ne le connaissait pas et cela valait sans doute mieux.

« Aucun changement depuis hier monsieur, lui dit-elle.

-Merci. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Revenez demain à la même heure.

-Bien monsieur. »

Elle se leva rapidement, posa son livre sur la table de nuit puis sortit de la pièce après avoir procédé à quelques vérifications sur son patient. Autre mystère… Il semblait dans le coma mais aucun appareil n'était là pour mesurer ses signes vitaux. De plus, il devait recevoir du sang en permanence. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en perdre pourtant. La femme avait vu ses blessures et elle ne les trouvait pas si grave que cela. En même temps… Son patient avait perdu un bras mais cela n'expliquait pas pour quelle raison, il avait encore besoin de sang après ça.

Elle se demandait parfois ce qui était arrivé au charmant jeune homme qu'elle veillait tous les jours. Elle penchait pour un très grave accident à cause de son bras. Son bras… Là aussi, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il était en train de repousser. Bien sûr, elle savait que cette idée était complètement absurde mais… Elle en était pratiquement sûre. Cependant, elle préférait garder le silence et ne poser aucune question. Appelez cela l'instinct de survie si vous voulez mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas poser de question si elle voulait rester en vie.

L'infirmière était partie depuis quelques minutes et le faux journaliste n'avait pas bougé. Il continuait d'observer l'homme endormi tout en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Il finit par le poser sur la table de nuit à côté du livre qu'avait laissé la femme. Il rabattit rapidement le drap blanc. Ensuite, il défit prudemment les bandages qui recouvraient la majorité du corps de l'étrange patient. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement après son examen. La régénération se faisait lentement mais sûrement. C'était le plus important. Il refit rapidement les bandages puis il se décida à examiner l'épaule coupée. Cette fois-ci, il sourit largement et ce sourire dévoila de fines canines extrêmement pointues et effilées.

« Et cet imbécile d'Amshel qui n'a jamais voulu croire que nos membres pouvaient repousser. Je me demande ce qu'il dirait en voyant ça. » dit-il tout haut.

En même temps, Karl et James avaient perdu les leurs après avoir été en contact avec le sang de la sœur de leur Reine ce qui n'était pas le cas du Chevalier qu'il avait en face de lui. De plus, ce dernier était beaucoup plus vieux que ces deux blancs-becs. Un siècle et demi tout de même. C'était également un premier Chevalier, le réceptacle du sang du réveil. Une chose qui devait jouer elle aussi.

« Nous devons aussi tenir du lézard Hagi. » dit-il au dormeur en le recouvrant.

Il passa doucement la main dans les longs cheveux bruns qui s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller puis il reprit son verre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la grande baie vitrée de la chambre pour observer les toits de New York. A quoi pensait-il en buvant son verre de vin ? A ce qui s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt.

* * *

_New York_

_Un peu avant l'explosion du Met_

_Plus jamais, je ne laisserai quelqu'un me trancher en deux avec un sabre !!!!!!!!_

Ce fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Nathan lorsqu'il se réveilla sur le sol froid des coulisses qui se trouvaient sous la scène de l'opéra. Il ne se releva pas tout de suite pour autant. Mieux valait laisser son corps terminer sa régénération avant de bouger.

Apparemment avoir été coupé en deux ne suffisait même pas à le tuer. Il entendait presque la voix de Miru, sa Reine, déclamait ironiquement qu'elle le lui avait bien dit, qu'à partir du moment où sa sœur serait morte, ils seraient véritablement immortels tous les deux. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de mourir elle aussi.

« Je voulais juste te rejoindre Miru. » murmura-t-il.

_J'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était pas possible._ La voix de Miru résonna encore une fois dans son esprit. _Protège mes filles, ainsi que les filles de mes filles. Soit pour elles, ce que tu as été pour moi. Aide leurs Chevaliers à réaliser leurs désirs…_

« Ferme-la s'il te plait ! » marmonna-t-il.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qui s'était passé avec Saya et Diva, il ne cessait de se souvenir des paroles qu'avait prononcées Miru avant de mourir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été à ses côtés à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit si grièvement blessé… Au point de ne pas pouvoir la suivre ? _Si j'avais été là, elle ne serait pas morte. _Au lieu de ça, il avait entendu son appel résonner en lui puis ces quelques mots. Ensuite… Plus rien. Comme une bougie qui s'éteint à cause d'un coup de vent, cette présence constante qu'il y avait en lui depuis le jour où elle lui avait donné son sang avait disparu. Le lien était brisé à jamais. Il était seul pour l'éternité.

Le bruit d'un coup de poing le fit sortir de ses pensées. _Tiens, ça se bat toujours là-haut !_ Nathan leva la tête vers le carré de lumière qu'il y avait au-dessus de lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait mais il pouvait toujours écouter. Au moins, ça lui éviterait de trop penser.

Une voix s'était tout de suite élevée après le bruit de coup. C'était celle de Saya.

« Kaï ! »

_Tiens… qu'est-ce qu'a pu faire le grand frère chevaleresque ? _La voix du grand frère s'éleva à son tour.

« Qui es-tu ? »

_En colère apparemment. Contre qui ? Je parie pour un superbe brun aux yeux bleus-gris._

« Tu es toi-même ou non ? Décide de ce que tu veux ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

_Et le vainqueur est… moi !!!!!!_

« Tu… Tu aimes Saya n'est-ce pas ? »

_La nouvelle de l'année grand frère. Qu'est-ce que tu es intelligent !_(1)Le silence s'installa. Le Chevalier attendait avec impatience la réponse de son homologue aux cheveux d'encre.

« Je souhaite la voir sourire… »

_Oh… C'est trop mignon ! Heureusement que personne ne m'écoute autrement tout le monde va croire que le grand Nathan Mahler a un cœur de midinette. _Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à s'extasier. Personne ne pouvait entrer dans sa tête pour savoir ce qu'il pensait après tout.

« Je veux juste voir ton sourire, le même que j'ai vu la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça. C'est pourquoi je fais tout mon possible pour toi. Quand je suis devenu ton Chevalier, la première chose que j'ai vue était tes larmes. Et puis, tu as décidé de te battre. Mais… Quand je t'ai revu à Okinawa… Tout ce que tu avais c'était ton sourire. »

Un long silence.

« La chose que je voulais mais que je ne pouvais posséder était apparue à cet endroit. C'était uniquement grâce à Kaï et à toute sa famille. »

Silence de nouveau.

« Saya en tant que ton Chevalier… »

_Des bruits de pas… Il doit sûrement être en train d'aller vers elle._

« Je n'ai vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui uniquement dans le but de réaliser tes désirs. »

_Comme nous tous mon frère… Comme nous tous… Et parfois, on continue à le faire par delà la mort… _Nathan devait tout de suite cesser de penser à ce genre de chose. Il se concentra de nouveau sur les évènements qui se déroulaient au-dessus de lui.

« Je vais te trahir. Juste cette fois. »

Silence. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que Nathan aurait aimé être là-haut pour pouvoir assister à toute la scène mais… Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé assez de force pour ça.

« Vis… Vis s'il te plait.

-Hagi…

-Pour demain, tu dois vivre. Il n'y a plus, pour toi, de raisons de te battre. »

Le silence de nouveau. Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé voir ce qui se passait !

« Je vivrai. »

Le silence venait encore de surgir mais là, Nathan avait une certaine idée de ce qui pouvait se passer là-haut. _Je parie pour la scène du baiser. S'il vous plait, quelqu'un pourrait filmer tout ça pour moi ? Non… Tant pis. _En même temps, le plus vieux Chevalier était soulagé. Elle vivrait ainsi que les deux nouvelles Reines. Il pourrait peut-être même y avoir de nouveaux clans.

Il se désintéressa de ce qui se passa par la suite pour penser de nouveau à Miru, pour lui parler comme il le faisait souvent depuis qu'elle était morte. _Je suis sûr qu'Hagi t'aurait plu ma Reine… Quant aux humains qui épaulent ta fille, ils pourraient peut-être me faire changer d'avis sur leur espèce._

« Dépêchez-vous de sortir d'ici ! »

_J'ai rien dit ! Ce balourd du Bouclier vient de tout gâcher. _

« L'option D est en cours. » annonça-t-il.

_Oh bon sang ! Ils vont tout faire exploser ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici. _Mais ces forces n'étaient encore que partiellement revenues. Nathan réussit à s'asseoir mais le reste du monde se mit aussitôt à tourner. Il préféra se rallonger. _Allez… Cinq petites minutes et j'y vais. C'est promis._

« _Je croyais que tu voulais mourir, _susurra sournoisement une voix dans son esprit,_ pour être avec moi._

-Sans avoir tenue ma promesse, répondit-il tout haut. Si elle vit, je dois continuer à vivre ma Reine. »

Un bruit d'explosion le sortit de sa torpeur._ Ont-ils déjà commencé ? Quand même pas !_

« Ce n'est pas encore fini. »

_Quoi ! Il est pas encore mort lui ! _En même temps, lui non plus donc… Amshel pouvait très bien pointer le bout de son nez.

« Aussi longtemps que les enfants de Diva existeront… »

Nathan devait se lever. Il devait les aider. Peu importe ce qu'ils lui feraient après l'avoir vu en vie, il devait faire en sorte que ces enfants ne connaissent pas le même sort que leur mère. Mais le Chevalier blond ne put rien faire. Ses forces lui manquaient encore trop cruellement pour qu'il puisse intervenir.

Au moment où il réussit à reprendre suffisamment de force pour se lever mais aussi pour déployer ses ailes, il entendit un bruit d'effondrement puis un cri.

« Hagi !!!! »

Lorsque Nathan remonta sur la scène, il ne trouva personne. Ils étaient déjà tous partis. Lui aussi, il aurait dû se presser. Il entendait les avions arriver. Mais quelque chose le retenait ici. C'est alors qu'il perçut un brusque mouvement en provenance de l'endroit où l'un des balcons s'était écroulé. Il s'approcha. Un lourd morceau de béton bougea puis tomba à ses pieds. Quelqu'un se traîna sur le sol pour réussir à sortir de l'éboulement. Nathan se prit à sourire. _Ce type est vraiment increvable. _Mais il n'aurait pas dû être aussi étonné. Après tout, Solomon lui avait raconté que le Chevalier de Saya avait réussi à sortir d'un éboulement qu'il avait provoqué et sans grands dommages. Mais cette fois-ci, les dégâts semblaient être beaucoup plus importants. La main cristallisée d'Amshel était plantée dans le corps du Chevalier de Saya et l'une de ses jambes n'était guère plus qu'un amas d'os, de chair, de sang et de tissu. L'autre était dans un meilleur état mais… Ce n'était tout de même pas très joli à voir. Il lui manquait un bras également.

Hagi s'écroula devant Nathan, épuisé. Le Chevalier blond allait devoir cesser son examen pour le moment. Les avions qui devaient bombarder le Met étaient tout proches. Il prit l'autre Chevalier dans ses bras et s'envola rapidement. Du haut d'un toit, il regarda l'explosion et il entendit les cris d'agonie des chiroptères. Tout était fini… Pour le moment du moins.

Nathan allongea l'autre Chevalier sur le toit pour pouvoir l'examiner plus commodément. Il sourit de nouveau en voyant la main crispée autour du manche d'un sabre. C'était l'arme de sa Reine. C'était ce genre de chose qui lui laissait penser qu'il existait un profond instinct chez leur espèce. Lui aussi, il avait conservé l'épée de Miru. Il était même allé la chercher jusqu'en Islande, à l'endroit où elle était morte. _A moins que je ne sois extraordinairement sentimental et lui aussi,_ pensa Nathan en s'agenouillant à côtéd'Hagi afin de retirer la main d'Amshel.

Le Chevalier brun ouvrit les yeux à peu près au même moment. En voyant Nathan, il voulut s'éloigner mais il lui était impossible de bouger dans son état.

« T'inquiète pas, lui dit Nathan. Je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Il avança ensuite les mains vers celle cristallisée d'Amshel.

« Saya ? réussit à demander Hagi dans un souffle.

-Elle va bien. Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi si tu veux mon avis. » répondit Nathan en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Hagi pour le maintenir au sol tandis qu'il prenait de l'autre le poignet cristallisé.

Il tira. Un hurlement de douleur emplit l'air. Hagi perdit de nouveau connaissance. Nathan en profita pour retirer les rares parties cristallisées qui se trouvaient encore dans le corps de l'autre Chevalier.

Au moment où Hagi rouvrit les yeux, Nathan le prenait dans ses bras pour partir en s'envolant. Le Chevalier brun voulut parler mais son aîné l'en empêcha.

« Ne dit rien. Laisse ton corps se régénérer. »

Hagi se sentait fatigué, plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. C'était comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Mais c'était impossible ! Il était un Chevalier. Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Il ferma tout de même les yeux.

« Bien, lui dit Nathan. Dors. Laisse ton corps s'occuper du reste. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire. »

La voix parvenait au Chevalier brun au travers d'un épais brouillard mais il comprenait ce qu'on lui disait.

« Tu vas rentrer dans une sorte de coma, poursuivit Nathan. N'y résiste pas. Pendant ce temps, ton corps va se régénérer… entièrement. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je sais de quoi je parle. Ça m'est déjà arrivé. Tes blessures sont importantes et… »

Hagi n'entendit pas le reste. Comme l'avait dit Nathan, il s'était endormi.

* * *

_Sept ans après l'explosion du Met_

_Omoro_

« J'ai dormi pendant presque deux ans. Lorsque notre appartement a explosé, j'étais réveillé depuis quelques semaines. »

Hagi avait fini.

« Nous aurions dû t'attendre lui dit Kaï. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit pendant quelques minutes.

« Julia aimerait sûrement que tu lui expliques tout ça. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se pose beaucoup de questions sur la régénération de ton bras. »

Le frère de Saya savait maintenant comment Hagi avait pu se sortir vivant du Met mais il avait encore quelques questions à lui poser.

« Et ton autre main ? Comment se fait-il que… Qu'elle soit redevenue normale ? »

Il se tut brusquement. Il était peut-être un peu trop direct sur ce coup-là mais Hagi ne s'en offusqua pas. Il répondit même à sa question et pas à côté.

« Nous n'avons pas seulement enquêté sur ce qui s'est passé. Nathan m'a… M'a entraîné.

-Entraîné ? »

Hagi inclina la tête.

« Comment ça entraîner ?

-Apprendre à… Accepter ce que je suis. Réapprendre à me servir de mes pouvoirs sans que je ne me laisse contrôler par eux…

-Kaï !!!!!! »

Le cri interrompit Hagi. Une furie aux longs cheveux châtains venait de surgir derrière Kaï. Deux mains couvrirent les yeux du jeune homme.

« Lâche-moi Mao. » ordonna-t-il.

Mao, car c'était bien elle, obéit aussitôt. Elle leva ensuite la tête et remarqua Hagi.

« Si le chien de garde de Saya est là, c'est que ça va vraiment mal, fit-elle observer.

-Mao !

-Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle à Kaï.

Okamura, qui la suivait de près, était quant à lui beaucoup trop surpris pour parler. Comme tous les autres, il était au courant pour les roses laissées au tombeau mais voir le Chevalier devant lui, c'était autre chose.

« Vous n'étiez pas censé rentrer demain ? fit remarquer Kaï.

-Joël nous a appelés après Julia. Il a insisté pour que nous rentrions de toute urgence afin que nous soyons sous votre protection. Il nous a même envoyé un avion pour ça… Et nous voilà ! » répliqua Mao.

Okamura, lui, s'était approché d'Hagi avec une question au bord des lèvres.

« Je ne vous donnerais aucune interview. » déclara le Chevalier, anticipant la demande du journaliste.

Okamura allait défendre sa position mais il se trouva soudain par terre sans trop savoir comment. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était Hagi qui l'avait poussé.

« Allez vous mettre à l'abri. » ordonna le Chevalier tandis qu'il se retournait pour faire face au chiroptère qui venait brusquement de surgir dans le jardin et qui avait failli faire d'Okamura son déjeuner si Hagi ne l'avait pas poussé.

L'immortel n'eut pas à le dire deux fois. Mao et Okamura se précipitèrent rapidement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivi de Kaï mais le jeune homme revint quelques secondes plus tard avec l'arme de son père.

Le Chevalier était en train de se battre contre le Chiroptère. Kaï n'hésita pas à tirer. Il savait qu'Hagi l'entendrait et qu'il pouvait éviter les balles sans problème. Le grognement de douleur de sa cible emplit l'air. Le jeune homme tira une seconde fois puis une troisième ce qui servit de diversion à Hagi. Trop occupé à se débarrasser des dagues que lui avait envoyé le Chevalier tout en cherchant à savoir qui tirait sur lui, le chiroptère n'aperçut pas la fine silhouette qui se glissa rapidement devant lui Il sentit bientôt des griffes acérées pénétrer dans sa chair. Il voulut s'échapper mais c'était déjà trop tard. Quelques secondes après, il était mort.

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? » demanda Kaï au Chevalier en s'approchant de lui.

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pour quelle raison Hagi était revenu la main et l'avant bras en sang un peu plus tôt.

« Ça va. » répondit le Chevalier en laissant tomber par terre le cœur qu'il venait d'arracher de la poitrine du chiroptère tandis que sa main reprenait forme humaine.

De son autre main, il essuya rapidement le sang qu'il avait sur son visage.

« Merci, ajouta-t-il.

-De rien. »

Il y eut un drôle de silence pendant quelques minutes.

« Euh… je pense que tu connais le chemin de la salle de bain maintenant. » dit Kaï à Hagi.

* * *

_Salle de bain_

_Un peu plus tard_

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se retrouvait dans la salle de bain en train de prendre une douche pour se débarrasser du sang qui le recouvrait et pour la deuxième fois, il était dérangé. (2)

« J'espère que tu n'es pas blessé cette fois-ci. »

Nathan… il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui dit le Chevalier brun.

-Sous tes airs calmes, tu as un petit côté tête-brûlée qui est vraiment inquiétant alors… je crois que je peux me faire du souci pour toi. »

Le Chevalier blond était dans l'un de ses rares moments de sérieux. Hagi le sentait. S'il était là, c'était parce qu'il avait une bonne raison.

« Que font les autres ? » demanda Hagi pour changer de conversation.

Nathan n'était pas dupe mais il répondit tout de même. La question qu'il avait à poser au Chevalier pouvait attendre encore un peu.

« Ils expliquent la situation aux deux nouveaux. J'ai cru pendant un instant que la fille allait me tuer sur place lorsqu'elle m'a vue. »

Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle l'avait connu en tant que Chevalier de Diva. Nathan était conscient que les autres ne faisaient que tolérer sa présence pour le moment. De toute façon, il n'allait pas essayer de les faire changer d'avis sur lui. Comme si les opinions des humains pouvaient avoir la moindre importance à ses yeux… Il n'était là que pour protéger les deux Reines mais aussi pour leur transmettre leur héritage.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais parlé au grand frère. »

Le bruit de la douche s'arrêta. Une main apparut pour prendre une serviette. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hagi tirait le rideau de la douche et sortait de la baignoire, une serviette autour de la taille.

« Et moi qui espérait profiter du spectacle… » dit Nathan.

Le Chevalier brun l'ignora. Il prit une autre serviette pour sécher ses cheveux longs tout en répondant :

« En effet, j'ai parlé à Kaï.

-Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé il y a sept ans. J'ai répondu.

-Tu ne lui as rien dit d'autre j'espère. »

Hagi se tourna vers l'autre Chevalier et le regarda attentivement. Nathan le fixait avec un air soupçonneux.

« Ce que je vais te dire ne doit être transmis que de bouche de vampire à oreille de vampire. Voilà ce que tu m'as dit avant de tout me confier, lui rappela le Chevalier de Saya. J'ai promis de ne rien dire aux humains et je ne dirais rien. Seuls Saya, Aoko et Keiko sauront. Lulu aussi évidemment puisque quoi que tu en dises, elle est l'un des nôtres.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjà brisé l'un de tes serments…

-Mais cela te permet de tenir le tien, il me semble. » répliqua aussitôt Hagi.

Nathan sourit. Lorsqu'il le voulait bien, le Chevalier de Saya avait beaucoup de répondant.

« Amshel te sous-estimait trop. C'est sans doute ce qui lui a coûté la vie. Quoi qu'il puisse penser, tu ne serais jamais tombé dans les filets de Diva. Tu es comme un roseau Hagi. Tu plies mais tu ne te brises jamais. C'est important pour des êtres tels que nous… Pour supporter la malédiction d'une vie éternelle. »

Hagi garda le silence. Il ne pouvait pas dire à l'autre Chevalier qu'il ne pouvait pas se briser… Qu'il ne devait pas… Pour elle.

« Tu es plus fier qu'on ne le pense aussi, poursuivit Nathan, et c'est une bonne chose. Ce n'est pas la vie que tu as mené auprès de Joël premier du nom qui a pu te rendre ainsi. Je me pose beaucoup de question sur toi. Tu es si secret…

-Comme si j'étais le seul.

-Moi ! Je suis clair comme de l'eau de roche. Je n'ai…

-Es-tu son père ? » le coupa Hagi.

Nathan sourit de nouveau. Cette question devait ronger le plus jeune des deux Chevaliers depuis un bon moment pour qu'il ose la lui poser aussi ouvertement.

« Donnant, donnant Hagi… »

Le Chevalier blond se tut pendant quelques secondes.

« Qui est Misha ? » demanda-t-il soudain. (3)

Hagi fut surpris par la question.

« Comment…

-Tu as prononcé ce nom pendant ton sommeil avec celui de Saya, l'informa-t-il. En parlant de Saya… as-tu aussi parlé de ça à Kaï ?

-Je ne sais même pas si c'était ré- »

Le Chevalier brun s'interrompit. Comment Nathan pouvait-il être au courant de ça ? En voyant son air interrogateur, le Chevalier blond émit un rire très doux.

« N'oublie pas que je suis comme toi. Certaines choses que tu as vécu… j'ai très bien pu les vivre moi aussi. Allez… Même si tu n'as pas voulu me dire qui était Misha, je vais te répondre. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je suis bien le Chevalier de Miru donc…»

Nathan le quitta sur ses mots. Hagi ne chercha pas à le rattraper pour avoir de plus amples explications, ni pour lui répondre. Le Chevalier de Miru savait certainement ce qu'il allait dire. Bien sûre qu'il n'en avait pas parlé à Kaï mais pas parce qu'il ne savait pas si ce qui s'était passé dans son sommeil était bien réel. C'était pour une toute autre raison.

* * *

(1)Et on claque tous des doigts pour Kaï ! (penser à tuer celui qui m'a fait regarder la Blonde contre attaque…) 

(2) Je sens qu'il va y avoir une sacrée consommation d'eau à Omoro dans les prochaines jours. Mais s'ils veulent faire des économies, j'ai déjà une petite idée…

(3) Où ai-je pris ce prénom ? Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il s'agit de la petite sœur du docteur Hannibal Lecter, qui lui a été créé par Thomas Harris (J'ai oublié de le préciser au chapitre précédent). Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, les prénoms que je vais prendre pour les personnages que je vais créer seront tiré des livres que j'ai lu.

* * *

Pas de délire idiot pour cette fois mais la demande reste la même. Pourriez-vous m'envoyer des review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci beaucoup. 


	9. Partie I Chapitre 8

Ils ne sont pas à moi. Franchement, on commence à le savoir ! 

Vous devez aussi commencer à savoir le nom de mon dieu de l'orthographe personnel… Comme d'habitude, je lui dis un grand merci.

Et on continue avec du souvenir, souvenir… Quand j'y pense, ce chapitre est tombé dans une marmite de mélo et de guimauve dès les premières lignes de sa rédaction… Voilà, vous êtes prévenus…

* * *

**Partie I : Réunion **

**Chapitre n°8 : Rêves**

_Japon_

_Sept ans plus tôt_

La petite fête qu'ils avaient organisée à Omoro était en train de battre son plein. Saya était heureuse de voir ça même si depuis quelques minutes une étrange langueur avait commencé à s'emparer d'elle. _Je vais sortir. Ça me fera peut-être du bien._ Mais lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle commença à vaciller. _C'est le moment, _pensa-t-elle en s'accrochant au grillage qui entourait le parc qui se trouvait devant Omoro. Saya se retourna et regarda le restaurant dont la porte était restée ouverte. L'immortelle sourit puis tomba. Deux bras l'entourèrent pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne glisse à terre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Kaï.

-Kaï… Je… Ne peux…

-Je vais chercher Julia.

-S'il te plait, ne dis rien à personne, lui dit-elle en levant la main. S'il te plait, ramène-moi à l'endroit d'où je viens. »

_Le tombeau… Elle veut que je l'emmène au tombeau._ Il sourit tristement. _Si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite…_

Sans que les autres ne s'en rendent compte, Kaï alla chercher sa moto puis l'emmena là-bas, en passant devant la plage que Saya aimait tant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au tombeau, Saya n'avait même plus la force de marcher. Kaï dut la prendre sur son dos et il la porta jusqu'en haut des marches.

« Je n'en peux plus, lui dit Saya alors qu'il avait gravi la moitié des marches. Kaï… merci.

-Il n'y a pas de raison de me remercier. » répliqua-t-il.

Mais Saya, elle, ne lui répondit pas. Kaï se figea.

« Saya ! appela-t-il. Sa- »

Elle s'était endormie. Kaï tourna la tête. Il était prêt à fondre en larme. Il y avait quelque chose par terre, sur l'une des marches. Il s'agissait d'un petit papier carré de couleur blanche qui venait de s'échapper de la main de sa sœur. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et le retourna. C'était la photo qu'ils avaient prise à Paris… Leur famille… Saya, Riku et lui.

« Saya, tu m'as dit une fois que je devrais faire face au lendemain. »

Le jeune homme se remit en marche.

« Tu t'es battue si ardemment, juste pour prouver que ce n'était pas que pour ton bonheur personnel. Mais pour celui de tous. Et pour cela, j'ai promis que je les rendrais heureux. Alors… »

Des larmes commencèrent à perler de ses yeux et à rouler sur ses joues.

« Dors bien Saya… »

A peu près au même moment, à New York, un homme, un verre à vin à la main, perdait son regard dans l'immense forêt formée par les toits de « La Ville Qui Ne Dort Jamais ». Nathan, ancien Chevalier de Diva mais qui restait à jamais Chevalier de Miru, n'avait pas bougé de toute la nuit. Son verre était vide depuis longtemps mais il n'était même pas allé le remplir de nouveau. Un peu de sang aurait été le bienvenue pourtant. Il entendit soudain quelqu'un murmurer. Il se retourna pour regarder l'autre Chevalier qui était en train de dormir. Les lèvres de son jeune homologue remuaient légèrement. Nathan s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit.

« Saya. » entendit-il.

Le Chevalier blond sourit. Ainsi le moment du grand sommeil était venu et même dans son état, il l'avait senti. Il passa doucement la main dans les cheveux bruns.

« N'hésite pas à remonter le lien pour la rejoindre, dit-il tout bas. Pour une fois, le sommeil vous réunira. »

* * *

Ce n'est pas comme s'il dormait. Hagi le sent. Il le sait. Il a conscience de ce qu'il y a autour de lui. Il entend les voix des personnes qui l'entourent. L'une est celle d'une femme qu'il ne connaît pas. L'autre, celle d'un homme, il l'a déjà entendue. Il la connaît. Elle appartient à un être qui est comme lui. Lorsque la femme n'est pas là, il sent que cet autre Chevalier s'assoit sur le lit et il se met à lui parler… De tout et de rien mais surtout de leur espèce et de… Miru. C'est la mère de Saya et Diva. C'était sa Reine et cela étonne Hagi de voir à quel point l'autre Chevalier y est toujours autant attaché, même après sa mort. Si Saya était morte… Il l'aurait suivie sans hésiter. Il a parfois l'impression que l'autre Chevalier aurait voulu faire de même alors il se demande ce qui peut le retenir ici. 

Hagi a également conscience de son corps qui se régénère. Parfois, il a même extrêmement mal et il voudrait hurler mais son corps ne lui obéit pas. Il est tout entier tourné vers sa guérison et elle sera complète. C'est ce que lui a dit l'autre Chevalier avant qu'il ne sombre dans ce sommeil étrange. Hagi n'y croyait pas au début mais maintenant… Maintenant, il sent d'étranges picotements douloureux au niveau de son épaule. Ça a commencé depuis quelques jours déjà. La souffrance n'est pas si importance que cela mais elle est continuelle. C'est ce qui le dérange le plus.

Il y a aussi autre chose dont Hagi a terriblement conscience maintenant. C'est elle… Ou plutôt leur lien. En lui donnant son sang, elle les a irrémédiablement liés. Il l'avait compris dès qu'il s'était réveillé après être tombé de la falaise. Elle n'était pas à ses côtés et il a tout de suite su où la trouver. Depuis ce jour, il sait toujours où la trouver. Cette petite lumière… Cette flamme dans son esprit, c'est elle, et elle ne le quitte jamais. Lorsqu'il a trop mal, c'est vers cette lumière qu'il se tourne. C'est vers elle qu'il tend son esprit. Il l'appelle inconsciemment parce qu'il a besoin d'elle pour supporter la souffrance de la régénération. A d'autres moments, c'est elle qui l'appelle mais ce n'est qu'un murmure inquiet et faible parce qu'elle le croit mort et qu'elle ne veut pas céder à un espoir vain. Mais elle l'appelle tout de même… Et maintenant, la voix, sa voix, est plus claire, plus forte. Hagi sait ce que cela veut dire. Elle s'est endormie. L'appel est toujours plus fort lorsqu'elle dort. _Rejoins-moi…_ C'est son plus cher désir mais son corps ne lui obéit plus alors il tend son esprit vers la flamme devenue plus vive et forte comme l'appel. Il entend pendant un instant la voix de l'autre Chevalier mais il ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit. L'autre voix est trop forte. _Rejoins-moi…_

Soudain, Hagi ne sent plus rien. La douleur vient de disparaître comme par enchantement mais l'appel également. La seule chose qu'il entend c'est la voix d'un enfant et elle vient d'au dessus de lui.

« Elle m'énerve ! Elle m'énerve ! Elle m'énerve ! »

Hagi lève la tête pour voir qui parle. _C'est… C'est impossible. _Il baisse la tête pour observer attentivement les alentours tandis que les vociférations au-dessus de lui continuent. _Le Zoo… Je suis au Zoo. Comment ? _Il appuie son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre qui est derrière lui et il lève de nouveau la tête pour regarder l'enfant qui est perché sur une branche au dessus de lui. Les bras croisés, l'une de ses jambes pendant dans le vide, il continue de grommeler des « Elle m'énerve ». De temps en temps, il secoue la tête de droite à gauche et une longue tresse de cheveux bruns fouette l'air.

Un souvenir… Il a dû aller se perdre dans l'un de ses souvenirs pour échapper à la douleur. Mais… Pourquoi n'entend-t-il plus l'appel alors ?

« Hagi ! »

Il tourne la tête en entendant son nom même s'il sait que ce n'est que la suite de son souvenir. Il la voit… Saya est en train de courir vers l'arbre en tenant la longue jupe de sa robe d'une main pour ne pas tomber. Elle est en colère apparemment. Hagi relève la tête pour voir ce que fait sa version enfantine. Il a cessé ses vociférations pour s'enfermer dans un silence farouche.

Saya est maintenant arrivée au pied de l'arbre. Elle est juste à côté de lui mais elle ne le voit pas. Ce n'est que le reflet de ses souvenirs… Pourtant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de lever la main pour effleurer sa joue lorsqu'elle lève la tête pour s'adresser à l'enfant dans l'arbre. Mais sa main passe à travers elle.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » crie-t-elle au jeune garçon.

Ce dernier ne répond pas.

« Je vais le dire à Joël. »

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille obtient une réponse.

« Fais-le. J'en ai rien à faire. » lance dédaigneusement le Hagi enfant.

Pendant ce temps, l'adulte essaie de se souvenir de ce qu'il a pu faire ce jour-là pour avoir mis Saya en colère. _Rejoins-moi… _L'appel ! Il l'entend à nouveau ! Hagi relève vivement la tête. Pendant un instant, il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Plus loin, il y a une autre Saya, une Saya aux cheveux courts et aux vêtements contemporains. Il veut se précipiter vers elle mais elle disparaît… Et tout ce qu'il y a autour de lui se met à changer.

Hagi reconnaît tout de suite l'endroit où il se trouve maintenant. C'est la salle du restaurant que tenait le père adoptif de Saya à Okinawa. Kaï est là. Il est en train de cuisiner. _Ça ne peut pas être l'un de mes souvenirs… Je ne suis jamais entré chez elle… Et Kaï…_ Le début d'un air qu'Hagi connaît bien résonne. Il ne peut réprimer une légère grimace en entendant une fausse note puis une deuxième. Il sait qui joue. Elle a toujours eu du mal avec cette partie là. Il monte quatre à quatre les escaliers, suivant la musique afin de la voir… Et il la voit. Au bout du couloir, dans l'ombre… Elle est là. Il ne voit pas son visage mais il sait que c'est elle. Elle ne l'a pas vu. Elle regarde ce qui se passe dans l'une des pièces. Il s'approche d'elle sans faire le moindre bruit. Lorsqu'il est à côté d'elle, Hagi lève la main pour toucher son épaule.

« Saya. »

Elle se retourne aussitôt. Elle a l'air effrayé comme si elle avait vu un fantôme mais elle est également surprise.

« Hagi ? »

Et une nouvelle fois, elle disparaît et l'endroit où il se trouve change de nouveau. Mais avant que tout ne disparaisse, il a le temps de voir ce qu'observait Saya. Dans la chambre… C'était elle… En train de jouer du violoncelle.

Il fait nuit maintenant. Hagi reconnaît tout de suite l'endroit où il se trouve. C'est la cours du lycée de Saya. Il la voit grimper par dessus le portail puis entrer. Il la suit. La jeune fille arrive jusqu'à un arbre devant lequel se tient une longue silhouette. Elle ne peut pas voir le visage de cette personne. Lui non plus mais il sait de qui il s'agit. C'est lui. Lorsque Saya s'arrête, il sort de l'ombre et s'approche d'elle.

« Je t'ai finalement trouvée. » lui dit-il.

Elle ne comprend pas. Elle voit ensuite la dague qu'il tient à la main. Elle a peur. Il s'approche un peu plus et… Tout se fige.

Hagi ne comprend pas. Il observe attentivement les deux personnes immobiles qui se tiennent devant lui… Saya et lui-même. Ils ne bougent plus du tout et lui, il fait un pas en avant. Il est juste derrière Saya maintenant et il cherche toujours à comprendre ce qui a pu se passer. Il perçoit alors un mouvement. Il lève la tête. Une nouvelle silhouette se tient devant l'arbre. Elle est petite et mince. Elle finit par faire un pas en avant et sort de l'ombre. C'est elle ! C'est Saya !

Elle s'approche de lui… D'eux. Elle s'arrête à côté de son autre lui et les regarde l'un après l'autre. Elle cherche à comprendre ce qui se passe elle aussi.

« Saya ? » appelle Hagi.

Elle le regarde puis elle tourne de nouveau la tête vers son double.

« Tu m'as vraiment fait peur ce jour-là. » lui avoue-t-elle.

Hagi le sait. Elle, elle a eu peur. Lui, il a eu mal… Parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de lui, parce qu'elle s'est enfuie en le voyant mais surtout parce qu'il lui a fait peur.

Les lieux changent de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, elle ne disparaît pas. Ils sont maintenant devant l'arbre, au Zoo mais ils sont seuls. Aucun souvenir ne vient les troubler. Saya s'approche de lui et pose la main sur sa joue. Elle est étonnée. Elle ne comprend pas. Lui non plus.

« Est-ce vraiment toi ? lui demande-t-elle sans trop oser y croire. Je t'en supplie ! Dis-moi que tu n'es ni un rêve, ni un souvenir. »

Hagi prend sa main et la porte à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

« C'est vraiment moi. »

Elle pousse un cri de joie et il sent bientôt ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle enfouit ensuite sa tête contre son torse. Il l'entend pleurer.

« Comment ? Nous avons vu le balcon s'écrouler sur toi et Amshel et… Et tu avais l'air si mal en point juste avant. Comment…

-Quelqu'un m'a aidé. »

Elle s'éloigne de quelques pas.

« Qui ? » demande-t-elle.

Hagi lui explique rapidement ce qui s'est passé après que le balcon se soit effondré sur lui. Il lui dit qu'il a réussi à se sortir des décombres mais que ses forces l'ont abandonné peu après. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il se trouvait sur le toit d'un immeuble. Un homme blond était penché au-dessus de lui et il examinait ses blessures.

« C'était le Chevalier de ta sœur. Celui que nous avons rencontré à l'opéra à Londres et qui a empêché James de nous tuer.

-Mais… Mais je l'ai tué.

-Je sais.

-Comment peut-il être en vie alors ?

-Il m'a dit que… Qu'il n'était pas un Chevalier de ta sœur mais… Le Chevalier de ta mère.

-Le Chevalier de ma mère ? Mais… S'il est un Chevalier de ma mère… Pour quelle raison était-il avec ma sœur ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est une chose qu'il ne m'a pas encore dit. »

Il passe doucement la main dans ses cheveux.

« J'aurais tellement voulu te rejoindre avant que tu ne t'endormes mais dans mon état, je… »

Il s'interrompt en la voyant sourire.

« J'ai dit quelque chose d'étrange ? » lui demande-t-il.

Elle sourit encore plus. Il ne comprend pas.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu as juste dit… J'aurais voulu. »

Hagi reste perplexe. Saya se met à rire en voyant ça puis… Elle enfouit de nouveau sa tête contre lui. Ils restent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant de longues minutes.

« J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, murmure-t-elle. Si tu ne m'avais pas dit de vivre je… »

Il l'oblige doucement à relever la tête et il pose son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

« Moi aussi lorsque je t'ai revu à Okinawa… Quand j'ai vu que tu avais perdu la mémoire… J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. » avoue-t-il à mi-voix avant de la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui.

_A chaque combat, j'avais peur de te perdre… Chaque blessure que tu recevais me faisait souffrir comme si c'étaient les miennes… A chaque fois que je te voyais tomber, j'avais peur que tu ne te relèves pas… Même si je ne le disais pas, j'ai toujours eu peur de te perdre… Parce que j'ai toujours fini par perdre les personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus. Mes grands-parents… Misha…_

Saya relève la tête.

« Qui est Misha ? » lui demande-t-elle.

Hagi la regarde, étonné.

« Comment connais-tu ce nom ?

-Tu viens de le dire. »

_Je viens de le dire…_

« Qui est Misha ? » demande-t-elle de nouveau.

Hagi l'observe attentivement. Saya a l'air de mauvaise humeur mais elle arbore un air qu'il ne connaît pas. Il n'y a que très peu d'expression de son visage qu'il ne connaît pas et il se demande ce qu'il se passe. C'est alors qu'il comprend. _Non ! Ce n'est pas possible… Elle ne peut pas être… _Il doit en avoir le cœur net.

« Serais-tu jalouse ? ose-t-il lui demander.

-Si je suis jalouse… Toi, je te trouve très bavard. » réplique-t-elle en échappant à son étreinte avant de lui tourner le dos.

Hagi n'en revient pas. Saya est en train de lui faire une crise de jalousie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il verrait ça un jour. S'il n'avait pas été aussi étonné, il en aurait presque souri. Il s'approche d'elle et noue ses bras autour de ses épaules, comme il l'a fait au Met après qu'elle ait tué Diva. Il penche la tête vers elle.

« Misha… Misha était ma petite sœur, lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

-Ta sœur ? » répète-t-elle en se retournant.

Mais elle reste tout de même dans ses bras tandis qu'il incline la tête pour confirmer ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur… Il faut dire qu'il ne m'a jamais rien dit sur la vie qu'il a pu mener avant d'arriver au Zoo. Même à cet époque, il… »

Hagi ne comprend pas. Il l'entend parler mais il ne voit pas ses lèvres bouger. _Qu'est-ce que… _Il lâche Saya et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Il n'entend plus rien.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demande Saya.

Il prend sa main._ Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

_Bien sûr que je… _Elle réalise à son tour ce qu'il se passe et elle lâche sa main.

C'est bien ça. Dès qu'ils se touchent, ils ont accès aux pensées de l'autre. Ils restent alors debout l'un en face de l'autre sans trop savoir quoi faire. Oh ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils sont confrontés à l'une des bizarreries de leur relation. Depuis qu'il est devenu son Chevalier, il y a toujours eu des phénomènes un peu étranges entre eux. Le fait qu'il soit ici en est un également. Ils ont dû apprendre à vivre avec tout simplement et c'est ce qu'ils vont devoir faire une nouvelle fois.

« Marchons, lui dit-elle soudain.

-Si c'est ce que tu… »

Elle l'interrompt vivement.

« Non ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça maintenant. »

Ils se mettent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, en faisant attention à ne pas se toucher.

« Que désires-tu alors ? lui demande Hagi.

-Et toi ? »

Il la regarde sans comprendre.

« Vais-je devoir faire appel à Kaï à chaque fois que je désirerais savoir ce que tu penses vraiment… à chaque fois que je voudrais savoir ce que tu veux ? » lui demande malicieusement Saya.

Il s'arrête et la regarde. Elle n'a plus jamais employé ce ton là avec lui depuis les évènements du Zoo. Après ce qui s'était passé, les taquineries et les plaisanteries ne pouvaient plus avoir leur place entre eux. Mais il ne peut pas s'appesantir plus longtemps sur la question. Une douleur atroce vient de se réveiller au niveau de son épaule gauche et elle le plie en deux. Il sait de quoi il s'agit. C'est son bras qui repousse mais… Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi ?

« Hagi ?

-Je vais bien. »

En fait non. Il ne va pas bien du tout mais il ne veut pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Comme Saya est en train de le toucher, elle sait qu'il ment. Tout doucement, elle le force à s'asseoir puis elle s'installe à ses côtés. La douleur n'a pas quitté Hagi mais il essaie de l'ignorer pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Saya n'est pas dupe.

« Allonge-toi, lui dit-elle, et repose-toi. »

Avant qu'Hagi n'ait eu le temps de protester ou d'obéir, elle l'a obligé à s'allonger et sa tête repose sur les jambes de la jeune femme. Il ferme les yeux.

« Tu vas mieux ? » lui demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment en commençant à passer tendrement la main dans les cheveux longs qu'aucun ruban ne retient attaché.

La douleur commence lentement à refluer. En fait, il n'y a plus pensé à partir du moment où il a senti cette main qui voyage dans ses cheveux.

« Je vais bien, murmure-t-il.

-Je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute si tu endures tout cela. »

Hagi ouvre brusquement les yeux. Non, il ne peut pas la laisser dire ça. La douleur est encore présente mais si infime maintenant qu'il n'a aucun mal à l'ignorer.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui dit-il en levant la main pour effleurer sa joue du bout de doigts.

-Ta vie aurait été différente si je n'avais pas fait de toi mon Chevalier. Tu aurais moins souffert. Si Joël n'avait pas décidé de t'acheter, tu aurais vécu heureux… Avec ta famille… avec ta sœur. »

L'évocation de Misha ravive la tristesse d'Hagi. Saya le sent.

« Tu es si triste quand tu penses à elle, constate-t-elle à voix basse. Tu ne voulais pas la quitter n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite.

« Je n'ai pas eu à le faire. Elle était déjà partie. »

_Déjà partie… Comment ça déjà partie ?_

Avant que Saya ne lui pose de vive voix cette question ou ne lise dans son esprit ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur, il se redresse et rompt le contact entre eux.

« Hagi ? »

Saya veut savoir. Elle veut comprendre. Il en est conscient sans même la toucher.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Misha ? » lui demande-t-elle.

Et avant qu'il ne s'éloigne une nouvelle fois d'elle, elle prend sa main et elle sait… Elle voit.

Le corps d'une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années allongée sur un lit. Elle a les cheveux bruns… La ressemblance avec Hagi est frappante. Sans doute a-t-elle aussi ses yeux mais Saya ne les voit pas. Elle a les paupières closes. Elle voit autre chose par contre… Des traces de coups sur le petit corps qui n'est vêtue que d'une chemise de toile blanche mais surtout… Elle voit le sang sur sa tempe…

Hagi rompt le contact une nouvelle fois mais il sait que Saya vient d'avoir accès à ses souvenirs et qu'elle en a vu suffisamment pour comprendre.

« Comment est-elle morte ? » lui demande Saya.

Hagi détourne légèrement la tête.

« Un coup de trop j'imagine. Je n'étais pas là quand cela s'est produit.

-Qui ?

-Notre père. »

Saya n'aurait jamais pensé que… Elle se rapproche de lui. Il ne la regarde toujours pas.

« Et toi ? » demande-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. C'est une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle sache. Avant qu'elle ne le touche pour connaître la réponse à sa question, il lui dit :

« Joël a préféré attendre un bon mois avant de nous présenter l'un à l'autre… Il voulait sans doute être sûr que toutes les traces aient disparus avant que tu ne me voies. »

Elle s'approche encore plus de lui et noue ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle le serre contre elle… Comme lors de la première leçon de violoncelle qu'elle lui a donné. Il ne tourne toujours pas la tête vers elle. Saya garde le silence et le laisse parler.

« Nous étions cinq enfants. Quatre garçons et une fille. Nous avons tous reçu notre part… »

_Peut-être moi plus que les autres en y réfléchissant bien. _Saya a perçu cette fin de phrase qui vient de surgir dans son esprit.

« Pourquoi toi… » commence-t-elle à dire.

Elle se tait. Elle a compris. Lorsqu'ils se battaient contre les chiroptères, il préférait que ce soit lui qui soit blessé plutôt qu'elle.

« Toi plutôt que ta sœur n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle à mi-voix.

Il ne prend pas la peine de confirmer et poursuit :

« Après la mort de Misha, ça a été pire. En fait, j'ai été assez heureux de partir mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de me conduire de cette manière avec toi. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que j'avais été acheté. Je ne voulais plus avoir aucun lien avec les autres. »

Il se tourne envers elle et la regarde enfin.

« Mais lorsque tu m'as serré dans tes bras… Toutes mes résolutions ont volé en éclats. Tu as été la première personne à voir mes larmes. Tu as été la première personne à… Me consoler… à… »

Il se tait pendant quelques secondes.

« Curieusement, je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une mère ou une grande sœur. Ce que j'éprouvais pour toi était différent, très différent. Je ne sais plus vraiment à quel moment j'ai enfin compris mais… »

Au lieu de poursuivre sa phrase, il penche la tête vers elle et ses lèvres effleurent celles de Saya.

« Je t'aime, murmure-t-il avant de poser franchement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-_Je t'aime aussi._ » répond-t-elle mentalement tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvre d'elle-même l'invitant à approfondir le baiser.

Mais à la place, Hagi s'éloigne d'elle et la regarde dans les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cet aveu de la part de Saya.

« Je t'aime. » répète-t-elle, à voix haute cette fois-ci, en se rendant compte de son trouble.

Ces quelques mots… Il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il les attend. Il n'aurait même jamais cru l'entendre les dire un jour. Il faut dire que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient précédemment ne facilitait en rien ce genre d'aveu. Sans compter que… Qu'il aurait sans doute dû lui dire depuis longtemps mais…

Une nouvelle fois la douleur déchire son épaule et l'empêche de poursuivre ses réflexions. Il échappe à l'étreinte de Saya.

« Hagi ? l'interroge la jeune femme en le voyant porter la main à son épaule.

-Je vais bien. » la rassure-t-il.

Mais il préfère tout de même s'allonger dans l'herbe et attendre que la douleur passe. Il ferme les yeux tout en respirant profondément. Mais il continue de sentir le regard inquiet de Saya posé sur lui alors il les rouvre.

« Je suis vraiment…

-Saya. » la coupe-t-il.

Sa voix vient de prendre un léger ton autoritaire.

« Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé ce que je désirais n'est-ce pas ? » ajoute-t-il.

Elle incline légèrement la tête pour acquiescer.

« Saya, j'aimerais que tu cesse de culpabiliser pour avoir fait de moi ton Chevalier. »

C'est au tour de la jeune femme de détourner la tête. Il lève la main et la pose sur sa joue. Tout doucement, Hagi l'oblige à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas donné ton sang, je n'aurais jamais pu rester à tes côtés. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Sa main se déplace et vient se poser sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui. Leurs bouches se rencontrent de nouveau et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui la pousse à l'entrouvrir en passant doucement sa lange sur ses lèvres. Saya hésite un instant avant de céder.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est elle qui se retrouve allongée dans l'herbe tandis qu'Hagi dévore son visage de baisers tantôt lents, tantôt rapides, parfois légers, parfois plus appuyés. Avant même que sa bouche ne commence à se diriger vers son cou, elle penche la tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès tandis que ses mains vont se perdre dans les boucles couleur d'encre.

Il n'y a plus de Reine, ni de Chevalier… Juste un homme et une femme liés par le même désir… Juste deux corps qui obéissent à la même envie. Mais pratiquement au même moment, ils s'immobilisent et s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Hagi se redresse et tourne la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Il doit mettre de côté l'image qui vient de surgir dans son esprit. Lequel d'entre eux y a pensé le premier… Il ne le sait pas. Peut-être y ont-ils pensé tous les deux ? Après tout, il s'agit de la suite logique à ce qui vient de se passer entre eux sauf que… Ce serait un peu trop rapide.

Hagi jette un petit coup d'œil à Saya. La jeune femme est toujours allongée dans l'herbe et elle regarde le ciel d'un air absent. Elle a les joues rouges et le souffle court. Ses lèvres sont légèrement gonflées… Résultat des baisers fiévreux qu'ils viennent d'échanger. Il continuer de la détailler. Ses cheveux sont légèrement emmêlés et ses vêtements froissés. L'une des bretelles de son débardeur a glissé de son épaule et… La vision surgit de nouveau. Leurs corps entrelacés… Les gémissements et les soupirs de Saya… Ses propres soupirs… Il ferme les yeux un instant et respire profondément. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, son regard croise celui de Saya et la jeune femme baisse légèrement les yeux tandis que ses joues deviennent plus rouges.

« Je… » commencent-ils à dire en même temps.

Mais en entendant la voix de l'autre, ils se taisent pour le laisser parler. Ils lèvent la tête puis se regardent et… Ils finissent par éclater de rire. Saya se redresse.

« Je suis heureuse de t'entendre rire de nouveau, lui dit-elle en posant la main sur sa joue. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point cela m'a manqué.

-Je crois que si. » répond-t-il en penchant la tête vers elle.

Leurs bouches sont à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Saya ferme les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas envie que ça aille trop vite. » murmure-t-elle.

Lui non plus.

« Je peux attendre. »

Après tout, ils doivent se faire à cette nouvelle situation tous les deux.

Aussi loin qu'ils s'en souviennent l'un comme l'autre, il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre eux. Ils en étaient tous les deux conscients mais… Après l'incendie du Zoo, le meurtre de Joël et de ses invités, la poursuite de Diva… Ils ont tous les deux fait de leur mieux pour cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment. A partir de ce moment-là, Saya ne l'a plus vu que comme son Chevalier, son gardien… Et lui, il a caché son amour derrière son dévouement et sa loyauté. Pendant trop longtemps, ils n'ont été que Reine et Chevalier. Ils doivent de nouveau reconsidérer leur relation avant d'aller plus loin et c'est ce qu'ils font les jours suivants. Ils parlent. Ils se promènent dans leurs souvenirs, qu'ils soient communs ou non. C'est aussi l'occasion de se redécouvrir. Le moindre prétexte est bon pour toucher l'autre, pour l'embrasser… Sans jamais aller trop loin. Mais le doux rêve dans lequel ils sont plongés cesse brusquement. Hagi disparaît un jour… Sans prévenir… Sans lui dire au revoir. Son corps est guéri. Il n'a plus besoin de dormir.

* * *

_New York_

_Deux après l'explosion du Met_

Le premier visage qu'Hagi vit en ouvrant les yeux fut celui du Chevalier blond qui avait empêché James de les tuer à Londres. Hagi ne chercha pas à s'échapper en voyant cet homme penché au-dessus de lui. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait veillé sur son corps pendant tout ce temps alors que son esprit semblait être allé rejoindre celui de Saya.

« Bonjour mon bel ange et bon retour parmi nous. Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda Nathan en souriant.

Hagi essaya de répondre mais il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à parler. Il voulut également s'asseoir mais il n'y arriva.

« J'avais oublié ce détail, lui dit Nathan. Tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience pendant quelques jours. J'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas bouger avant un petit moment. »

Les jours suivants, Hagi dut se réhabituer à bouger… Il lui fallut tout de même un bon mois pour réussir à sortir de son lit et à faire quelques pas. Nathan s'occupa de lui avec un dévouement qui l'étonnait mais le Chevalier ne posa aucune question.

Ils finirent par changer d'appartement. Nathan loua tout l'étage d'un immeuble pratiquement désert et assez loin de New York. C'est cet appartement qui explosa quelques semaines plus tard.

Quelques jours après leur installation dans ce nouvel appartement, Nathan s'assit en face d'Hagi, l'air sérieux…

« Ce que je vais te dire ne doit être transmis que de bouche de vampire à oreille de vampire… Alors promet-moi de ne jamais parler de tout cela aux humains qui entourent ta Reine… »

Ta Reine… Il ne disait jamais Saya. A chaque fois qu'il lui parlait d'elle, il disait ta Reine et lorsqu'il parlait de sa mère, il n'employait que très rarement Miru, préférant la désigner par ma Reine.

« Notre histoire ne doit jamais parvenir aux oreilles des humains Hagi. Puisque nous pouvons vivre parmi eux sans qu'ils soupçonnent notre existence, laissons-les dans cette bienheureuse ignorance. »

Hagi avait promis… Nathan lui avait raconté leur histoire, leurs traditions et leurs coutumes. Ils étaient un peuple à part entière quoi qu'en pensent les humains. Le Chevalier avait également décidé de l'entraîner… Sans même lui demander son avis car il savait parfaitement dans quelle disposition était Hagi par rapport à ses pouvoirs. Le Chevalier brun n'avait pas protesté et avait suivi son entraînement sans broncher.

Lorsque leur appartement avait explosé, c'était d'un commun accord qu'ils avaient décidé d'enquêter… Sur la proposition de Nathan. Le Chevalier blond demandait constamment son avis à son homologue brun ce qui l'obligeait à parler plus qu'avant mais… Chacun d'eux continuait de conserver précieusement certains secrets. Ils vivaient ensemble mais aucun d'eux ne désiraient vraiment jouer les confidents de l'autre. Ils évitaient soigneusement les sujets de conversation qui pouvaient concerner Saya ou Miru. Bien sûr, Nathan lui avait parlé de sa Reine mais… Il n'en disait jamais trop à son sujet. Hagi, de son côté, n'avait rien dit à propos de ce qui s'était passé pendant son sommeil. Il aurait pu demander à l'autre Chevalier s'il avait déjà vécu la même chose afin de savoir s'il n'avait pas rêve mais il ne l'avait pas fait. C'était quelque chose qu'il partageait avec Saya et qu'il ne partagerait qu'avec elle. Personne d'autre ne saurait.

* * *

La grande question que je suis en train de me poser en ce moment c'est… Vais-je rester en vie après que certaines personnes (dont je ne citerais pas le pseudo) aient lu ce chapitre ? 

Allez... je ne résiste pas à mettre le commentaire de Vega à ce propos : J'ai bien cru que Saya et Hagi allaient finir par coucher ensemble, mais t'as pas voulu continuer dans ce sens là. Dommage.

Et je me dois de préciser que la phrase... ''A peu près au même moment, à New York, un homme, un verre à vin à la main, perdait son regard dans l'immense forêt formée par les toits de « La Ville Qui Ne Dort Jamais »'' est de son cru (Si tu veux, je te laisse faire toutes mes phrases de transition Vega puisque c'est un truc que je déteste !)

Je tiens à vous annoncer que j'ai fini de rédiger la partie II de la fic qui ait un peu plus courte que la partie I (6 chapitres pour la II, 10 pour la I). J'ai écrit le premier chapitre de la partie III mais je vais faire une petite pause, le temps que vous ayez la partie I en entier (ce qui ne devrait pas tarder). Je vais en profiter pour faire quelques songfic en attendant.

Alors… Si vous voulez frapper l'auteur ou tout simplement lui dire ce que vous en pensez, il vous suffit de cliquer sur go.


	10. Partie I Chapitre 9

Pardonnez-moi pour ce retard inqualifiable mais je me trouvais depuis le 15 juillet chez mes chers et tendres parents et cette fois-ci, pas moyen de squatter chez les voisins pour internet. En plus, je n'ai même pas réussi à écrire une seule ligne du chapitre 2 de la partie III (Honte à moi, je sais !). Mais que voulez-vous, avec les parents, la tante, la sœur et les deux cousines sur le dos… on ne peut pas écrire grand chose. Mais voici enfin le chapitre 9 !

Et puis de toute façon, Vega ne m'a envoyé ce chapitre qu'hier… Cela mérite vengeance !!!!!!

La séquence souvenir, souvenir est maintenant terminée. Nous en revenons donc au présent. Je tiens à dire que j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport à l'histoire originelle… Notamment en ce qui concerne les pouvoirs des Chevaliers. Vous verrez de quoi je veux parler en lisant.

Rien n'est à moi.

Vega est toujours aux commandes de l'orthographe.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Partie I : Réunion**

**Chapitre n°9 : Ce que le sang nous a donné…**

_Omoro_

_Jour 2 _

_Matin _

Ce fut un bruit de cliquetis métalliques qui réveilla Kaori le lendemain matin. Elle regarda rapidement le réveil. Un peu plus de dix heures. Elle pensait avoir dormi plus longtemps que cela. Il faut dire qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à lire le journal de Joël. David lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps mais elle avait préféré le finir au plus vite et elle avait réussi. Lorsqu'elle avait lu la dernière ligne, il était un peu plus de quatre heures et demie du matin.

Kaori pensait également qu'elle allait rêver de ce qu'elle avait lu mais elle était sans doute beaucoup trop fatiguée pour cela. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée une seule fois et s'il n'y avait pas eu ces bruits… Elle aurait sans doute dormi pendant encore un moment.

Elle serait bien restée dans son lit plus longtemps mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'habitude de rester coucher jusqu'à des heures indues. De plus, elle voulait voir Kaï. Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais aussi à lui demander.

Kaori se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour aller à la salle de bain. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Mao. La meilleure amie de Saya n'était pas étonnée de la voir là. Mao lui avait rendu visite juste après son arrivée. La jeune femme semblait furieuse. Kaori la salua mais l'autre jeune femme ne lui rendit qu'un vague « Salut » et préféra la dépasser rapidement pour se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de Kaï tout en marmonnant quelque chose que Kaori ne comprenait pas. Elle crut cependant saisir les mots « Pas humains », « Chiens de garde » ainsi que diverses insultes. La porte de la chambre de Kaï claqua. Kaori entendit le bruit d'une fenêtre que l'on ouvre puis enfin les cris de Mao.

« Contrairement à vous, il y a des gens qui ont besoin de dormir alors… »

Une petite pause.

« Cessez ce bordel tout de suite ! » hurla Mao.

Mais les cliquetis métalliques qui dérangeaient tant la jeune fille ne cessèrent pas le moins du monde. Bien au contraire même !

Kaori voulut aller voir ce qui se passait de plus près mais… En arrivant à la chambre de Kaï, elle dut se jeter précipitamment en arrière pour éviter un objet volant non identifié lancé à grande vitesse qui alla se planter dans le mur qui faisait face à la porte, toujours ouverte, de la chambre du frère de Saya. Kaori put enfin voir de quoi il s'agissait. La fine dague portant une pierre rouge incrustée au niveau de la garde vibrait encore légèrement. Celui qui allait vouloir la retirer du mur aurait beaucoup de mal à le faire.

La voix de Mao s'éleva de nouveau.

« Et ce serait trop vous demander d'apprendre à viser bande d'idiots ! »

La réponse vint sous la forme d'une deuxième dague, d'un autre modèle cependant, qui alla rejoindre sa collègue dans le mur.

Kaori jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Kaï. Bien sûr, le jeune homme ne s'y trouvait pas. Sur le sol, il y avait Mao. La jeune femme avait dû se jeter à terre pour éviter l'arme. Une tête blonde apparut à la fenêtre peu après.

« Désolé. » dit Nathan à Mao.

Mais vu l'air que le Chevalier de Miru arborait, il n'avait pas l'air de penser un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Avant que Mao ne puisse répliquer, il avait disparu. Les cliquetis reprirent. Kaori rentra dans la chambre et aida Mao à se relever.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit Mao.

L'ancienne petite amie de Kaï était sur ses pieds maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? la questionna Kaori.

-Les deux chiens de garde ont l'air d'avoir décidé de ne pas nous laisser dormir tranquillement. »

_Les deux chiens de garde ?_

« Hagi et Nathan si tu préfères. » la renseigna Mao en voyant son air interrogateur.

La jeune femme soupira.

« Si Saya était là, il aurait suffit d'aller le lui dire et elle serait allée leur demander d'arrêter. J'en connais un qui aurait obéit sans discuter. »

Kaori avait toujours son air interrogateur.

« C'est vrai que tu ne l'as encore jamais vu avec Saya, ajouta Mao. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ça avant Hagi. A ce niveau là, ce n'est même plus du dévouement et de la loyauté c'est… Bref, il obéit au moindre de ses ordres sans répliquer.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, lui fit remarquer Kaori.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, je te l'assure. C'est grâce à lui qu'ils ont pu sortir vivant du Met. C'est une chose que je n'oublie pas. S'il ne s'était pas sacrifié… On va juste dire qu'au fond de moi, je continue peut-être de penser qu'il a pris la place de Kaï auprès de Saya.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que Kaï pense une telle chose.

- Maintenant non mais au début… C'était plutôt orageux entre eux. »

Mao sauta alors du coq à l'âne.

« Passe la première pour la salle de bain. Je vais déjeuner en attendant… Puisqu'ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir arrêter. »

* * *

_Dans le jardin _

_Matin_

Kaï s'était levé tôt mais il n'avait pas été le premier à sortir de son lit. Lewis, David et Julia l'avaient précédé. Il trouva le premier dans sa cuisine après s'être lavé et habillé. Comme il y a sept ans, l'ancien agent de la CIA semblait vouloir se charger de la question du ravitaillement. Il était donc en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Kaï voulut l'aider mais il l'en empêcha.

« J'ai bientôt fini de toute façon. Dans cinq minutes, vous pourrez manger. Si tu veux m'aider, va dire ça à David et aux autres. Ils sont dans le jardin. »

Kaï sourit. Il avait bien envie de dire à Lewis qu'il n'avait plus dix-sept ans mais… Il ne le fit pas et alla au jardin. A la table qui se trouvait sous une grande tonnelle, il trouva David et Julia mais aussi les deux Chevaliers. Ils devaient revenir d'une chasse aux chiroptères. Kaï les examina rapidement. Pas de blessure apparente. Pas de sang. Juste des vêtements plus poussiéreux. Seule perte à déplorer : le ruban qui maintenait les cheveux d'Hagi attachés.

Nathan, toujours debout, était en train de dire à David où se trouvaient les cadavres de chiroptères. Il finit par s'asseoir à côté du Chevalier de Saya tout en continuant de discuter avec l'ancien militaire. Par terre, entre les chaises des deux Chevaliers, il y avait une longue épée et un sabre qui reposaient dans leurs fourreaux. Kaï connaissait l'une de ces armes. Il s'agissait de celle de Saya. Quant à l'autre… Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait appartenu à la mère biologique de sa petite sœur. Kaï s'assit leurs côtés.

« Lewis apporte le petit déjeuner dans cinq minutes. » annonça-t-il à David et Julia.

Ils inclinèrent légèrement la tête. La discussion reprit. David leur apprit que le matériel qu'il avait demandé à Joël devait arriver dans la matinée. Lewis fit alors irruption dans le jardin avec un gigantesque plateau dans les mains. Okamura le suivait aussi chargé que lui. S'il n'avait pas eu les mains occupées, le journaliste les aurait frottées l'une contre l'autre au moment où il avait aperçu le Chevalier blond. Mais avant qu'il ne lui demande quoi que ce soit…

« Je veux bien vous donner une interview. »

Nathan marqua une légère pause. Okamura avait envie de sauter de joie.

« Mais en échange, vous allez devoir faire tout ce que je veux. » ajouta le Chevalier de Miru en souriant.

En voyant ce sourire, carnassier, pervers, lubrique, enfin, tout ce que vous voulez, Okamura préféra battre en retraite et abandonner toute idée d'interview.

« C'est curieux, dit Julia. Pourquoi refuser ? Je pensais que vous adoriez parler de vous.

-J'aime parler de moi mais je n'aime pas parler de ma Reine, répliqua aussitôt le plus vieux des deux Chevaliers, et comme vous le savez, l'un ne peut aller sans l'autre. »

La conversation reprit ensuite un cours plus normal. Enfin… Il est vrai que parler armes, moyens de défense et d'attaque ainsi que de stratégies et d'enquêtes, tandis qu'ils déjeunaient tranquillement dans un jardin, pouvait paraître étrange au premier abord mais… Ils devaient profiter de l'absence des enfants. Nathan demanda soudain quelque chose de très étrange à Kaï.

« Hagi et moi aurions besoin de ton jardin. Pouvons-nous te l'emprunter pour le reste de la matinée ? »

Tout le monde le regarda avec un air surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? La voix d'Hagi s'éleva.

« Je ne pensais pas que nous allions continuer.

-Tu faisais erreur mon bel ange. De plus, n'oublie pas que… »

Les humains ne comprirent pas la suite de la phrase. Nathan avait soudain abandonné le japonais pour une autre langue. _C'est du russe _remarqua Kaï. Le jeune homme fut encore plus surpris ainsi que le reste de l'assistance lorsque Hagi répondit dans la même langue (1). Les deux Chevaliers discutèrent de cette manière pendant quelques minutes puis Nathan reporta son attention sur Kaï.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Il était revenu au japonais.

«Alors quoi ?

- Pouvons-nous t'emprunter ton jardin ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire ?

- Juste un terrain d'entraînement. »

Kaï hésita pendant un long moment. Un terrain d'entraînement… Donc… Ils voulaient se battre l'un contre l'autre et un combat entre deux Chevaliers… C'était une chose qui pouvait faire pas mal de casse.

« Pas… Pas de problème. Allez-y. »

Il espérait ne pas avoir à regretter sa décision dans quelques minutes.

Les deux Chevaliers se levèrent et les laissèrent seuls. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés à l'intérieur du bâtiment, David et Julia se tournèrent vers Lewis.

« Tu as compris ce qu'ils ont dit ? demanda l'ancien militaire.

- Ce qu'a dit Nathan au début oui. Pour le reste, ils parlaient beaucoup trop vite tous les deux. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas parlé dans cette langue, je vous le rappelle. Je n'ai saisi que quelques mots.

- Et qu'est-ce que l'autre Chevalier a dit ? demanda Okamura.

- N'oublie pas qu'une arme doit toujours être bien affûtée. Je te rappelle que c'est ce que tu es. Un Chevalier est une épée pour défendre et un bouclier pour protéger.

- Et le reste ? questionna Julia.

- Comme vous le pensiez, répondit-il à la scientifique. Comme les humains, ils ont un passé, une histoire. Ce Chevalier le connaît et il l'a transmis à Hagi.

- Attendez… Vous voulez dire que les chiroptères ont toujours vécu aux côtés des humains… » intervint Okamura.

Julia et David ne répondirent pas. Les deux Chevaliers étaient de retour. Ils avaient changé de vêtement tous les deux, Hagi en pantalon et débardeur noirs et Nathan torse-nu en pantalon bleu clair. Il devait s'agir des vêtements qu'ils avaient l'habitude de porter pour s'entraîner puisqu'ils portaient déjà divers accrocs et déchirures.

Le Chevalier Blond s'approcha de la table pour récupérer le sabre et l'épée tandis qu'Hagi tressait rapidement ses cheveux. Nathan revint lentement vers lui avec les deux armes dans les mains. Il remit celle de Saya au Chevalier brun puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Les humains remarquèrent soudain que le Chevalier blond avait une sorte de petit x dessiné sur l'une de ses omoplates. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ?

Les deux Chevaliers se mirent l'un en face de l'autre et tirèrent lentement les armes de leurs fourreaux. Avant même que les lames ne soient totalement découvertes, ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, elles s'entrechoquaient. Il était moins de dix heures du matin.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, une tête apparut à la fenêtre de la chambre de Kaï qui donnait sur le jardin et un cri s'éleva.

« Contrairement à vous, il y a des gens qui ont besoin de dormir alors… Cessez ce bordel tout de suite ! »

Mais les deux Chevaliers n'y firent pas attention. Il faut dire qu'Hagi était trop occupé à lancer l'une de ses dagues à Nathan qui venait de déployer ses ailes et ce dernier avait autre chose à faire, c'est-à-dire éviter ladite dague. Une dague qui eut la très mauvaise idée de se diriger vers la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de Kaï d'où un second cri retentit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Et ce serait trop vous demander d'apprendre à viser bande d'idiots ! »

Par le plus grand des hasards, une deuxième dague suivit le même chemin mais elle était cette fois-ci lancée par Nathan. Hagi lui lança un regard noir. Il savait pertinemment que l'autre Chevalier l'avait fait exprès. Nathan, lui, prit un air innocent. Il alla tout de même à la fenêtre et il exprima vaguement des excuses, qu'il ne pensait pas le moins du monde, à Mao puis il retourna s'occuper du Chevalier de Saya.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mao arrivait dans le jardin. Elle regarda, avec un air furieux, les deux Chevaliers qui venaient de retrouver la terre ferme.

« Ils n'ont pas intérêt à recommencer leur cinéma demain matin. » maugréa-t-elle de mauvaise humeur en s'asseyant à côté des autres.

Ne pouvant s'occuper personnellement des deux Chevaliers, elle s'en prit à Okamura qui venait d'allumer une cigarette.

« On ne fume pas devant moi ! » lui rappela-t-elle tout en lui piquant sa cigarette.

S'ensuivit l'habituelle dispute qui fit sourire les autres. Elle tourna court à cause d'une réflexion de Lewis sur les scènes de ménages. (2)

Les humains revinrent ensuite à la discussion initiale avec comme bruit de fond le combat des deux Chevaliers. Soudain… Plus aucun bruit. Les humains levèrent la tête. Nathan avait réussi à bloquer Hagi. Le Chevalier blond avait transformé ses bras pour les enrouler autour du corps de son homologue brun et l'empêcher de bouger. Hagi avait cherché à se libérer mais Nathan avait resserré sa prise…

Kaï, David, Lewis et Okamura se levèrent pour aller aider Hagi. Ce n'était qu'un entraînement ! Ils voulurent se précipiter vers les deux Chevaliers mais Nathan tourna soudain la tête vers eux. Les quatre hommes se figèrent. Les yeux du Chevalier venaient de se mettre à briller étrangement… Comme ceux de Saya lorsqu'elle était en situation de combat. Mais ils étaient toujours aussi bleus. Ils brillaient. C'est tout. Le premier instant de surprise passé, les quatre hommes refirent un pas en avant mais…

« Restez où vous êtes. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau, surpris. C'était Hagi qui venait de leur donner cet ordre. Nathan poussa alors un léger cri de douleur. Une dague, venue d'on ne sait où, venait de se planter dans son dos. Il desserra son étreinte. Hagi réussit à s'en libérer. Il s'accroupit puis tourna sur lui-même, jambe tendue. Nathan tomba par terre. Hagi roula sur le côté et en se redressant, il tendit la main droite vers le sabre de Saya qu'il avait perdu quelques minutes plus tôt tout en faisant un rapide mouvement de la main gauche en direction du Chevalier blond. Lorsqu'il se releva, il avait le sabre de Saya à la main et Nathan venait de s'écraser lamentablement contre le grillage.

Les humains regardaient le Chevalier brun sans comprendre. Comment avait-il fait ça ? Mao fut la première à prendre la parole.

« Comment…

-Télékinésie.(3) » énonça calmement Julia en observant Hagi avec intérêt.

Le reste des mortels se tournèrent vers elle dans l'espoir d'obtenir de plus amples explications.

« La capacité de déplacer les objets par la pensées, ajouta la scientifique. Nous n'avions jamais pensé que le nucléotide D pouvait donner ce genre de capacité. »

Les humains durent cependant reporter leur attention sur les deux Chevaliers. Nathan avait fini par se relever, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il regardait attentivement Hagi.

« Et bien… Je commençais à croire que tu n'oserais pas te servir de ton nouveau pouvoir en face d'eux. Si je continue comme ça, ils finiront peut-être même par avoir un aperçu de ton autre apparence mon bel ange… » (4)

Nathan se précipita vers Hagi tout en déployant ses ailes. Le Chevalier de Saya ne put l'éviter. Nathan l'emporta dans les airs tandis que le sabre de Saya se plantait dans le sol.

« Mais pour aujourd'hui et à défaut du démon tout entier, je ne me contenterais que de ses ailes. » dit le Chevalier blond avant de lâcher Hagi.

Les humains les avaient suivis du regard mais ils les avaient très vite perdus de vue. Lorsque Kaori arriva, ils avaient toujours le nez en l'air dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les deux Chevaliers.

« Euh… Je peux savoir ce que vous avez ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction alors… Elle regarda en l'air elle aussi. Elle vit bientôt quelque chose qui tombait. _Mais c'est…_

_On dirait bien que je n'ai pas le choix… _Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus vite. C'était maintenant ou jamais. S'il ne déployait pas ses ailes sur le champ…

Il y eut soudain un brusque coup de vent qui souleva un léger nuage de poussière. Kaï poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pendant un moment, il avait vraiment cru qu'Hagi allait finir par s'écraser par terre. Le Chevalier avait attendu le dernier moment pour faire apparaître ses ailes. Le jeune homme le chercha du regard. Le Chevalier de sa sœur s'était posé sur le toit du bâtiment. Nathan le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard là-haut.

« Oh Déesse… »

Kaï se retourna. Kaori était derrière lui et la jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le frère de Saya s'approcha d'elle mais elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des deux silhouettes qui se trouvaient sur le toit du bâtiment. _Des ailes… Ils ont des ailes ! _Celles d'Hagi étaient entièrement noires et ressemblaient exactement à celles que l'on attribuait habituellement aux démons de l'Enfer. Les ailes de Nathan étaient violettes et semblaient tout aussi démoniaque que celle de l'autre homme tout en étant légèrement différentes. Kaori sentit soudain la main de Kaï sur son épaule. Elle croisa enfin son regard.

« C'est ça leur autre forme ? » le questionna-t-elle.

Kaï secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Ce n'en est qu'une petite partie. » lui apprit-il.

Un portable sonna. C'était celui de David. Il s'éloigna des autres pour pouvoir répondre tandis que les deux Chevaliers se décidaient enfin à descendre de leur perchoir tout en faisant disparaître leurs ailes, sans doute pour apprendre les nouvelles.

Kaori les observa pendant qu'ils s'approchaient. Ils étaient en train de parler mais pas en japonais. Elle n'en était pas sûre mais… On aurait dit qu'ils se disputaient. Kaori remarquait également autre chose maintenant. Il y avait quelque chose de semblable en eux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais il y avait quelque chose et cette chose, elle se souvenait de l'avoir déjà vu chez Saya. David interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

« Tout ce que nous attendions vient d'arriver. J'aurais besoin d'aide pour aller le chercher. »

Okamura, Lewis et Mao se proposèrent immédiatement. Kaï déclina l'invitation. Il devait emmener Kaori au tombeau. Julia la déclina également sans donner la moindre raison mais le regard qu'elle posait sur Hagi valait toutes les explications du monde. La scientifique voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Les deux Chevaliers restèrent silencieux. David ne leur demanda pas s'ils voulaient venir. Si Kaï allait au tombeau, Hagi irait sûrement avec lui. Quant à l'autre Chevalier, il n'avait pas envie de l'avoir dans ses pattes. Ce qu'il venait de voir n'avait pas fait remonter le Chevalier de Miru dans son estime. Il avait compris que Nathan avait sciemment mis Hagi au pied du mur afin qu'il se serve de ses pouvoirs. C'était une chose qui ne lui plaisait guère.

* * *

_Dans le jardin_

_Plus tard_

Mao, Okamura, Lewis et David étaient partis. Julia avait demandé à Hagi de venir l'aider à installer les affaires qu'elle avait apportées la veille dans l'ancien atelier de Georges Miyagusuku. Le Chevalier brun lui avait dit qu'il la rejoindrait après s'être changé. Il avait parfaitement conscience que la scientifique désirait l'interroger sur sa guérison mais également sur la nouvelle capacité qu'il avait développée ces dernières années.

Kaï et Kaori étaient restés dans le jardin. La jeune femme était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Kaï avait fini de manger depuis longtemps mais il avait décidé de rester avec elle pour lui tenir compagnie.

Nathan était allé ranger les armes de Saya et Miru puis les avaient rejoints après s'être changé de nouveau. En jean et chemise large, bariolée et à moitié ouverte, il avait remis ses lunettes de soleil et il s'était assis à côté d'eux pour lire le journal qu'avait laissé David. Un profond silence s'installa.

« Je suis désolée pour Riku. » dit soudain Kaori.

Kaï se crispa légèrement en entendant le prénom de son frère. Même après tout ce temps, cela faisait toujours aussi mal. Il ne réussit pas à répondre tout de suite et bien sûr, il fallut que Nathan mette les pieds dans le plat.

« Qui est Riku ? » demanda-t-il.

Kaï serra les poings.

« Mon petit frère, répondit-il. Lorsque nous sommes allés au Zoo, il a rencontré Diva et elle a bu son sang. Il était sur le point de mourir. Saya a dû lui donner son sang pour le sauver et il est devenu comme vous et Hagi. »

La voix du jeune homme se durcit et devint plus basse.

« Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous avez oublié que c'est lui le père des jumelles… que Diva l'a violé et l'a ensuite tué… »

Nathan leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

« Amshel ne nous confiait pas tout. Il ne nous a jamais dit qui était le père contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire. Diva était enceinte… C'était la seule chose qui comptait mais… Toutes mes condoléances en ce qui concerne ton frère. »

Il se replongea ensuite dans son journal. Kaï avait envie d'arracher les lunettes de soleil du visage du Chevalier pour voir ses yeux… Pour voir s'il était sincère. Quelqu'un posa la main sur son bras. C'était Kaori. Elle ne lui dit rien. Elle se contenta de le regarder. Elle finit par le lâcher puis elle recommença à manger.

« Merci. » murmura Kaï.

Elle lui fit signe que ce n'était rien.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander, finit-elle par dire. J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes à me servir d'une arme.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Kaï.

- J'aimerais pouvoir me défendre si l'un d'eux m'attaque de nouveau. Mais surtout… Je veux vous aider.

- Kaori… »

Sans en avoir l'air, Nathan suivait la conversation. Le grand frère allait refuser, c'était couru d'avance mais… Il valait sans doute mieux apprendre à la jeune femme ce qu'elle demandait. Ils n'étaient que deux Chevaliers. Ils ne pouvaient pas protéger tout le monde. Les humains allaient devoir savoir se battre un minimum s'ils voulaient survivre. Avant… Ils n'auraient pas eu ce problème. Les humains… Tous ceux qui venaient se mettre sous leurs protection n'avaient pas besoin de cela. Ils étaient assez nombreux pour protéger tout le monde. _Leur sang contre notre protection… Nous ne leur faisions aucun mal. Pourquoi ces autres humains nous ont-ils attaqués ? _Nathan devait arrêter de penser à tout ça. Le passé était le passé. Il ne pouvait rien y changer maintenant. Les autres étaient morts et les représentants de leur espèce se comptaient maintenant sur les doigts de la main. Mais ils n'étaient pas tous morts. C'était bien cela le principal.

Le Chevalier blond reporta son attention sur la conversation des deux humains. Il allait devoir attendre le bon moment pour y mettre son grain de sel mais… Il n'eut pas à le faire.

« Les balles ne leur causent aucun dommage, expliqua Kaï. Cela ne servirait à rien que je t'apprenne à tirer. Le seul moyen de les tuer, c'est le sang de Saya ou… »

_Ou faire ce que font Hagi et Nathan mais aucun de nous n'en a la force._

« Si tu veux nous aider… Aide Mao et Okamura à collecter des informations. Aide-nous à enquêter mais… Je ne veux pas que tu te mêles au combat. Saya ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Je ne crois pas que Mao et son journaliste aient besoin de mon aide pour ça. Je n'y connais rien et puis… Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à des scènes de ménage en permanence.

- Ils pourraient t'apprendre.

- Comme tu pourrais m'apprendre. »

Kaori se tut quelques secondes.

« Ecoute… Je ne veux pas être un poids mort pour vous. Je veux être utile et puis… Si l'une de ses créatures m'attaque, les balles la ralentiront. Ça vous laissera le temps d'arriver. »

Je veux être utile… C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait appris à se servir d'une arme. C'était pour ça qu'il avait cherché à devenir plus fort. Kaï comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait Kaori mais…

« J'en parlerais à David d'abord. S'il est d'accord, je t'apprendrais. Mais je ne te promets rien ! »

Il se leva et commença à rassembler la vaisselle qu'il y avait encore sur la table.

« Il va bientôt être onze heure. Il serait peut-être temps d'aller au tombeau. » dit-il.

Il prit le plateau et se dirigea vers la maison. Kaori le regarda rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui demander de… Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Il t'apprendra. » lui dit Nathan.

Avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers lui, il s'était éloigné.

« Où allez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Prévenir Hagi que vous allez au tombeau. Le connaissant, il va vouloir venir avec vous. »

* * *

_Omoro_

_Salle du restaurant_

Après avoir mis le lave-vaisselle en route, Kaï était descendu à la salle du restaurant pour attendre Kaori. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver Lulu et les enfants qui étaient assis à l'une tes tables et en train de dessiner avec application.

« Bonjour oncle Kaï, s'écrièrent les jumelles à l'unisson en le voyant arriver avant de sauter dans ses bras.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous réveillées… Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue me dire bonjour plus tôt ?

- C'est Lulu-neechan. Elle nous a dit que vous deviez discuter de choses importantes et que nous ne devions pas vous déranger. »

Kaï regarda Lulu et inclina légèrement la tête pour la remercier. Elle avait pris une bonne initiative en les gardant avec elle. Il l'entraîna ensuite à quelques pas des enfants pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles à voix basse. Les jumelles et le fils de Julia et David en profitèrent pour se lancer dans une partie de chat perché endiablé sur l'idée de Christopher et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Keiko trébucha et heurta la comptoir. Le vase sur lequel Kaï avait posé l'œuf d'autruche que lui avait envoyé Mao la veille commença à tanguer dangereusement. Bien sûr, dès qu'il avait vu Keiko tomber, Kaï s'était précipitée vers elle pour voir comment elle allait mais lorsqu'il vit l'œuf et le vase… Il voulut les rattraper en se jetant sur le sol. Il ne fut pas assez rapide. Juste avant que l'œuf ne touche terre, il ferma les yeux. _Je suis un homme mort…_

« Comment tu fais ça ? »

La voix de Christopher lui fit rouvrir les yeux. L'œuf… Son œuf était en train de flotter dans les airs quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Kaï leva la tête. Son regard croisa celui d'Hagi. Le Chevalier fit un rapide geste de la main. L'œuf s'éleva ainsi que le vase. Il finit par les prendre puis il les déposa à la place qu'ils occupaient sur le comptoir.

« Je ne sais pas. » finit-il par répondre en posant l'œuf sur le vase.

Aoko et Keiko, qui s'était relevée, s'approchèrent de lui.

« Tu peux recommencer s'il te plait, lui demandèrent-elles.

-Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. »

Il leva la main tout en regardant la table où s'étaient installés les enfants pendant le matinée. Les crayons de couleur et les feutres qu'ils avaient utilisé un peu plus tôt se mirent à bouger légèrement. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs et se dirigèrent vers les enfants. Lulu était bouche-bée. Kaï l'avait déjà vu faire tout à l'heure mais il sentait déjà que ce serait toujours un sacré choc de le voir faire ça. Ce n'était pas… Naturel.

« Alors… C'est vraiment toi qui a fait ça tout à l'heure. Depuis quand es-tu… »

Hagi tourna la tête vers Kaï tout en baisant son bras. Les crayons poursuivirent cependant leur ronde au dessus de la tête des enfants.

« Cela a commencé peu après mon réveil, expliqua-t-il. Au début, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Parfois, les objets venaient à moi tout seul. Je n'y faisais même pas attention. C'est Nathan qui s'en ai rendu compte le premier. »

Les crayons regagnèrent alors la table. Hagi n'avait pas fait un seul geste mais il n'y avait que lui pour avoir pu faire ça.

« Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? demanda Christopher.

-Parce que c'est fatiguant pour lui et qu'il ne doit pas en abuser mon petit. »

Nathan venait d'entrer dans la pièce. C'était lui qui venait de répondre à la question de Christopher. Kaï se pencha vers les enfants.

« Nous avons fini de discuter. Vous pouvez aller jouer dans le jardin maintenant. » leur dit-il.

Ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Kaï ne voulait pas que les enfants s'approchent trop du Chevalier blond. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il croisa le regard moqueur de ce dernier. Nathan avait compris. Les enfants quittèrent la pièce mais… Aoko et Keiko voulurent d'abord embrasser Hagi et Nathan pour leur dire bonjour. Après cela, le Chevalier blond lança un sourire triomphant au frère de Saya.

« Je ne savais pas que les Chevaliers pouvaient faire ça, dit Lulu après le départ des enfants.

- Ce n'est pas tous les Chevaliers qui peuvent le faire.

- Alors vous… Vous n'en êtes pas capables, en conclut Kaï.

- En effet. Par contre… Je peux faire cela. »

Nathan tourna la tête vers le comptoir. Il y avait un verre dessus. Il le regarda attentivement. Le verre commença à se fendiller (5). Le Chevalier blond regarda Kaï.

« Hagi peut déplacer les choses. Il lui suffit d'y penser. Moi… Moi, je suis capable de les faire exploser. »

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le verre éclata.

* * *

(1) Soyons logique ! A moins que la langue officielle en Russie ne soit subitement devenue le japonais… 

(2)Petit sondage… Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'un éventuel MaoxOkamura ? Bon d'accord, il est un peu vieux pour elle mais je n'ai pas envie de la laisser toute seule et comme il n'est pas question que je la mette avec Kaï...

(3) Voilà de quoi je voulais parler un peu plus haut. J'espère que ça ne dérangera personne… Pourquoi la télékinésie… Parce que j'aime bien ce pouvoir et puis… C'est assez pratique pour enlever les vêtements. Les mains d'Hagi pourront traîner autre part pendant que… Hum ! Je vais me taire.

(4) Pareil que pour le russe… soyons logique. Si les autres Chevaliers ont une apparence ''chiropterienne'', il doit en être de même pour lui il me semble.

(5) Nathan fait ce petit tour là à Amshel dans l'épisode 43 (du moins, il me semble que c'est le 43).

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre… Petite visite au tombeau et... vous verrez bien ! 

Et si vous me laissiez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Merci.

Et voici le commentaire de Vega (ça t'apprendra à m'envoyer le chapitre en retard !!!) : Ah, et au fait, pourquoi ne pas rédiger une Fic classée XXX avec Saya, Hagi, et la télékinésie ? Ca offre des possibilités, très, hummm... Intéressantes


	11. Partie I chapitre 10

Hagi est à Saya… Saya est à Hagi (et à personne d'autre alors le blondinet et le truc orange allaient voir ailleurs si j'y suis !)… Nathan… On va dire qu'il est à Miru (même si elle est morte depuis longtemps)… Kaï est à qui en veut (vous pouvez d'ores et déjà me rayer de la liste sauf si c'est pour le torturer !!!) et Kaori… Kaori, je ne sais pas à qui elle est mais pas à moi en tout cas. 

Nous remercions tous le grand Dieu de l'orthographe qu'est Vega !

Le dernier chapitre de la partie I… Nous y voilà enfin. Quand j'ai fait part de ce qui va suivre à l'un de mes amis, il a trouvé ça macabre et morbide. Franchement, je me demande pourquoi. J'ai déjà fait pire. Demandez à ma meilleure amie. Tiens, d'ailleurs, quand je lui ai parlé de ce chapitre, l'idée ne l'a pas étonnée de ma part. 

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Partie I : Réunion**

**Chapitre n°10 : Le sang appelle le sang**

_Tombeau_

_ Fin de la matinée _

Ils avaient décidé d'aller au tombeau à pied. Enfin… Kaï l'avait proposé, Kaori avait accepté et Hagi… Hagi n'avait pas dit un mot comme à son habitude et il avait suivi le mouvement.

Ils avaient déjà fait la moitié du chemin. Kaï était devant avec Kaori et ils échangeaient de temps en temps quelques mots. Hagi se tenait quelques pas derrière eux comme il le faisait avant. Le frère de Saya finit par ralentir le pas. Il laissa Kaori le dépasser en lui disant à voix basse qu'il avait quelques mots à dire à Hagi. Il finit par se retrouver à la hauteur du Chevalier. En fait, il avait surtout plusieurs questions à lui poser, notamment sur ce que leur avait montré Nathan un peu plus tôt mais aussi sur ce qu'il avait dit après qu'ils aient vu Hagi se servir de son nouveau pouvoir.

« Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Hagi ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

« De ce que vous êtes capables de faire… Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? reformula Kaï.

-A quoi cela aurait-il servi de vous le dire ? »

Kaï avait bien envie de lui répondre que cela faisait partie des choses qu'ils devaient savoir pour protéger efficacement Aoko et Keiko mais…

« De toute façon, vous êtes au courant maintenant. » ajouta le Chevalier.

C'était vrai. Ils étaient au courant maintenant seulement… Kaï aurait préféré l'être un peu plus tôt.

« Qu'en pense Julia ? le question le jeune homme. Elle doit bien avoir une théorie sur la raison pour laquelle tu as développé ce pouvoir.

-Puisque notre nucléotide supplémentaire se modifie en fonction de nos besoins, elle pense que ce pouvoir est la réponse de mes gènes de chiroptère à mon incapacité de bouger après mon réveil. Mais il faudrait me faire passer un certains nombre d'examens pour savoir ce qui a exactement changé en moi.

-Et tu ne sais pas comment tu fais ? »

Hagi lui fit signe que non.

« Comme l'a dit Nathan… Il me suffit d'y penser mais je dois avoir l'objet sous les yeux pour le déplacer.»

Hagi ne semblait pas vouloir en dire davantage à ce propos.

« J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te demander. » lui dit Kaï.

Hagi garda le silence. Il attendait la question mais le frère de Saya hésitait à la lui poser parce qu'il savait dans quelle disposition était Hagi par rapport à ses pouvoirs. Saya lui avait parlé de la promesse que le Chevalier s'était faite.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? finit-il par dire après un long silence. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment vu… Ton autre apparence ? »

Comme tous les autres Chevaliers, Hagi devait posséder une forme chiroptérienne mais… Personne ne l'avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. Ses ailes… Ses mains… C'était tout ce que le Chevalier leur avait dévoilé de cette autre forme. Hagi garda le silence pendant un long moment à la suite de cette question.

« Il l'a vu en effet. » répondit-il.

Mais Hagi ne dit pas à Kaï de quelle manière Nathan avait réussi à le faire, c'est-à-dire en le mettant au pied du mur. Le Chevalier de Miru savait ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire pour le pousser à bout. Mais ce n'était pas pour voir à quoi ressemblaient Hagi sous cet autre forme qu'il avait fait cela. C'était pour lui prouver qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à passer de cette forme à sa forme humaine et inversement si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Hagi avait retenu la leçon mais… Il n'avait pas cherché à se transformer de nouveau complètement depuis ce jour-là. Il continuait à ne le faire que partiellement.

Kaï aurait aimé demandé à Hagi à quoi il ressemblait sous cette autre forme mais il savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de curiosité mal placée et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de poser une telle question au Chevalier. De plus, ils venaient d'arriver au bas des escaliers qui menaient au tombeau de la famille Miyagusuku.

Ils en gravirent rapidement les marches. Ils furent devant la porte en quelques minutes. Kaï jeta un coup d'œil à Kaori avant de l'ouvrir. Elle semblait nerveuse. C'était logique après tout. Kaï ouvrit enfin la porte. Les deux humains pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la tombe. Hagi reste en retrait. Il n'alla pas plus loin que le seuil.

Kaori avait eu peur tout le long du chemin qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici. Elle s'était mille fois demandée ce qu'elle allait avoir en face d'elle lorsqu'elle rentrerait à l'intérieur du tombeau de la famille de Saya et Kaï. En tout cas, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à ça. Devant elle, il y avait un immense cocon de couleur blanche qui allait du sol jusqu'au plafond de la salle. Kaori s'approcha et posa la main dessus. C'était doux et chaud et… On aurait dit que ça respirait. Elle sentait aussi les battements d'un cœur.

« Saya est là-dedans ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Kaï.

Le jeune homme inclina la tête pour acquiescer. Kaori n'en revenait pas. Elle approcha son visage du cocon dans l'espoir de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais elle ne vit rien. C'est alors que le battement qu'elle percevait devint plus fort. Il était plus rapide également. Kaori recula précipitamment tout en tournant la tête vers Kaï.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Kaï lui fit signe qu'il ne le savait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il se passait quelque chose comme ça. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Hagi. Peut-être que lui, il savait ce qui était en train de se passer mais… Le Chevalier semblait très loin d'eux en ce moment. Les yeux fermés, il s'appuyait légèrement contre le mur. Il avait l'air d'écouter quelque chose qu'il était le seul à entendre. _Qu'est-ce que…_

« Kaï, appela Kaori en agrippant son bras. Saya… »

Il tourna directement la tête vers le cocon. Il resta sans voix. Le cocon… On aurait dit qu'il s'était illuminé de l'intérieur. Ils pouvaient voir Saya maintenant. Sa sœur était recroquevillée sur elle-même en position fœtale. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas voir son visage. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs. On aurait dit que quelque chose avait commencé à rongé les vêtements qu'elle portait au moment de s'endormir.

Les battements de cœur s'accélèrent. Ils devinrent plus fort. Que se passait-il ? Lentement, presque mécaniquement, la jeune femme bougea. Kaori et Kaï purent enfin voir son visage. Bien sûr Saya n'avait pas changé le moins du monde en sept ans. Elle se déplaça ensuite vers la paroi du cocon… Une paroi qui commençait à se fendre. _Qu'est-ce que… Non ! C'est impossible ! C'est trop tôt ! _Kaï se tourna de nouveau vers Hagi. Le Chevalier était le seul qui pouvait lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Mais même s'il avait rouvert les yeux, il semblait toujours être à des milliers de kilomètres d'eux. Les yeux acier restaient fixés sur le cocon et ils s'étaient mis à briller légèrement dans la pénombre du tombeau. Le Chevalier avait également fait quelques pas en avant.

Kaï ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais cela avait l'air d'affecter Saya comme Hagi. Le jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers le cocon. Saya avait encore bougé. Elle était maintenant à genoux, les bras tendus devant elle en un geste d'invitation. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le regard rougeoyant semblait ne voir personne ou plutôt… Il n'en voyait qu'une seule._ Hagi… _

Le Chevalier fut soudain devant la paroi qui était en train de se briser. Aucun des deux humains ne l'avaient vu bouger. Il leva la main pour effleurer légèrement la surface du cocon. Un étrange liquide coulait des fissures qui s'élargissaient et l'éclaboussait parfois mais il semblait s'en moquer. En tout cas, Kaï avait la réponse à sa question concernant la disparition partielle des vêtements de Saya maintenant. C'était ce liquide qui devait en être le responsable puisqu'il commençait à ronger très lentement ceux d'Hagi. Dans un craquement sourd, le cocon se brisa. Saya tomba dans les bras d'Hagi. Le Chevalier s'accroupit.

Kaori et Kaï n'osèrent pas s'approcher. Aucun d'eux n'en revenait. Saya s'était réveillée sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Kaï aurait voulu se précipiter vers elle mais… Il n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement. La seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire pour le moment, c'était de regarder Saya et Hagi enlacés. Sa sœur venait d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son Chevalier tout en nouant ses bras autour de lui. Kaï la vit ouvrir la bouche. Il vit ses canines. Mais ce n'est qu'au moment où il entendit le léger gémissement de douleur que laissa échapper Hagi qu'il réalisa ce que venait de faire Saya. Elle l'avait mordu.

Les deux corps enlacés glissèrent lentement jusqu'au sol humide. Le silence n'était troublé que par le bruit de succion que faisait Saya en buvant mais aussi par la respiration d'Hagi qui s'était légèrement accélérée.

Saya se redressa après plusieurs minutes. Hagi ne bougea pas. Il porta juste la main à son cou tout en fermant les yeux. Le regard de Saya se posa ensuite sur les deux humains. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rouges et brillants. Kaï n'aimait pas cela. Ce regard… Il le connaissait. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois. C'était au Vietnam… Huit ans plus tôt… Lorsque Saya avait perdu le contrôle. Il prit la main de Kaori.

« Cours. » ordonna-t-il.

Il voulut la pousser vers la sortie mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Saya venait de faire irruption devant eux, menaçante, leur bloquant le passage. _Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas son sabre… _Kaï et Kaori durent reculer. Le jeune homme tenta de faire revenir sa sœur à la raison.

« Saya, c'est moi ! C'est Kaï ! Arrête-ça ! Saya… c'est Kaï et Kaori ! »

Elle ne l'écouta pas et se jeta sur eux. Mais la jeune femme n'atteignit pas son but. Quelqu'un se jeta sur elle à son tour. Deux corps roulèrent sur le sol avec fracas jusqu'à un coin sombre. Kaori et Kaï eurent un peu de mal à voir ce qui se passa par la suite. Ils n'entendirent que des bruits de lutte. Soudain, une voix s'éleva.

« Sortez d'ici tout de suite ! »

_Hagi…_ Kaï ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il entraîna Kaori à l'extérieur puis se retourna pour aller à l'intérieur du tombeau mais la porte se referma brusquement devant lui. Il voulut la pousser mais il ne réussit pas à l'ouvrir.

« Hagi ! cria-t-il. Ouvre-moi cette porte tout de suite ! »

La voix du Chevalier s'éleva après les longues minutes d'un silence pesant.

« Va chercher Nathan ! ordonna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-La protéger. »

_La protéger d'elle-même, _ajouta mentalement le Chevalier tout en continuant de bloquer la porte pour empêcher Kaï d'entrer. Ce qui venait de se passer était sa faute ! Il n'avait pas réussi à résister à l'appel en la voyant. Saya avait pris son sang et maintenant elle avait perdu tout contrôle comment pendant la guerre du Vietnam. Même Kaï n'avait pas été capable de la faire revenir à elle et il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Au Vietnam, il n'avait pas réussi à le faire… Pourquoi le réussirait-il aujourd'hui ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était l'empêcher de se blesser… Ce qui était plutôt mal parti pour le moment. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'ils avaient heurté le sol tous les deux après qu'il se soit jeté sur elle, elle s'était blessée. La plaie à son front s'était vite refermée bien sûr mais elle avait toujours du sang sur le visage. Il lui avait également infligée d'autres blessures pendant leur combat mais elles étaient minimes par rapport à celles qu'elle, de son côté, lui avait infligées. Même sans arme, elle avait réussi à le blesser.

Hagi ne savait pas si Kaï lui avait obéi. Cela devait être le cas puisque personne n'était entré dans le tombeau alors qu'il avait cessé de bloqué la porte depuis longtemps. Saya se dirigea vers celle-ci. Le Chevalier se plaça sur son chemin pour l'empêcher de sortir. Elle leva le bras pour le frapper. Il l'agrippa par le poignet. Avant qu'elle ne lève l'autre bras, il le prit. Hagi attira ensuite Saya contre lui et il l'emprisonna dans une étreinte de fer. L'immortelle essaya de toutes ses forces de se libérer mais il tint bon. Il était plus fort qu'elle.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas tenue dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui était là avec lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle… Ou plutôt, ce n'était qu'une partie d'elle. C'était la Reine, la bête qui dormait à l'intérieur d'elle, qu'il étreignait pour le moment. Hagi le savait mais… Il enfouit tout de même son visage dans les cheveux bruns. Ce parfum… Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Mélange de rose et de sang… Mais aujourd'hui, c'était l'odeur du sang qui dominait les autres… L'odeur de leurs sangs à tous les deux.

« Saya, je t'en prie… Réveille-toi. » murmura-t-il même s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien.

Sa bouche s'était rapproché du front de Saya, du sang qui avait coulé sur son visage. Il pressa doucement ses lèvres sur la peau souillée de ce liquide rouge. Il la sentit se figer. Son sang… Le sang de Saya était sur ses lèvres. Il les lécha. Même après tout ce temps, il reconnaissait ce goût. Son sang à elle était différent de celui des humains. Il était différent de celui de Nathan. C'était quelque chose de plus grisant, de plus enivrant. C'était une drogue qu'il n'avait pas goûté depuis une éternité et maintenant qu'il y goûtait de nouveau… Il en voulait plus.

Sa bouche suivit la ligne qu'avait tracée le sang en coulant, une ligne qu'il faisait disparaître. Hagi avait desserré son étreinte mais Saya ne s'échappa pas. Elle restée immobile et lui… Lui, il continuait de recueillir tout le sang qui avait coulé sur son visage.

Puis, il n'y eut plus de sang mais il en voulait toujours. Les baisers continuèrent et elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Lui… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Plus il avait pris de sang et plus sa raison s'était obscurcie.

Sa tête était enfouie contre son cou maintenant… Comme elle tout à l'heure. Ce sang qu'il désirait avec tant de force, il devait aller le chercher à sa source. Ses canines transpercèrent la chair tendre de son cou. Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Elle voulut se libérer de nouveau mais il la retint avec force. Il la serra contre lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant tout en continuant de lui prendre son sang.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucune douleur. Une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore venait de prendre la place. Un gémissement de pure plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il relâcha quelque peu son étreinte comme s'il savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune envie de lui échapper maintenant. Bien au contraire même ! Elle en voulait plus. Elle désirait un contact beaucoup plus étroit avec celui qui lui donnait ce baiser à la fois intime et sanglant. Elle leva les mains vers le haut de sa chemise. Quelque boutons en avaient déjà été arrachés à cause de leur lutte précédente. Elle régla rapidement le problème en les faisant tous sauter. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se colla plus étroitement contre lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir fait attention à ce qu'elle venait de faire et il continuait de boire. Elle le laissa faire. Elle ferma les yeux pour se perdre encore plus dans ses nouvelles sensations qu'elle éprouvait.

Il finit par relever la tête au bout d'un long moment. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, les rubis rencontrant l'acier… deux regards qui brillaient de mille feux dans l'ombre du tombeau. Du sang avait coulé sur son menton. Elle se dressa sur la point des pieds pour le recueillir mais sa bouche dériva bientôt jusqu'à la sienne. La caresse se transforma presque aussitôt en morsure. Il l'éloigna de lui. Elle passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux. Son sang… Etait toujours aussi délicieux. Elle les rouvrit. Il y avait encore du sang sur ses lèvres. Elle approcha de nouveau son visage du sien. Il la laissa faire. Leurs bouches se pressèrent encore une fois l'une contre l'autre. Ce fut à son tour de la mordre… Comme s'il voulait se venger de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'éloigna mais il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Leur baiser eut un goût de sang… Le leur.

Et une toute nouvelle lutte commença.

* * *

Kaï avait fini par obéir à Hagi parce que… Aller chercher les autres était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour retenir Saya. Hagi, lui, l'avait. Kaori et lui avaient couru le plus vite possible jusqu'à Omoro. Mais arrivés là-bas, ils ne trouvèrent personne. Tout le monde était parti… sauf Nathan.

« Où sont les autres ? lui demanda Kaï.

-Le directeur du Bouclier a appelé. Il veut tous vous voir. Il a des nouvelles pour nous.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé avec eux… »

Une soudaine inspiration.

« Et où sont les jumelles ? » demanda Kaï d'un ton inquiet.

Nathan éclata de rire.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de stresser. Ils ont préféré les emmener avec eux. »

Le Chevalier blond porta la main à sa poitrine.

« Ah… Ce manque de confiance me tue… »

Il redevint sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici au fait ? Et où est Hagi ? »

La raison de leur course revint brusquement à l'esprit de Kaï.

« Saya s'est réveillé.

-Quoi ! »

Les mains de Nathan agrippèrent ses épaules avec force. Kaï poussa un petit cri de douleur que le Chevalier ignora.

« Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? dit-il.

-Vous me faîtes mal. » répliqua Kaï.

L'immortel le lâcha mais ne s'excusa pas.

« Répond. » ordonna-t-il.

_Eh ! Qui lui a permis de me parler comme ça ! _Mais il ne devait pas se préoccuper de cela pour le moment. Le plus important, c'était Saya et Hagi.

« Le cocon s'est brisé. Saya en est sorti. Elle a mordu Hagi et elle a bu son sang.

-Et cet idiot ne l'en a pas empêché alors qu'il sait parfaitement quels effets il a sur elle lorsqu'elle est plongée dans le grand sommeil ! »

Kaï allait répliquer qu'Hagi n'avait pas pu faire grand chose mais Nathan y pensa de lui-même.

« De toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Se faire mordre par sa Reine, c'est comme… »

Le Chevalier se tût brusquement. Le grand frère n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce genre de chose.

« Elle est entrée en frénésie, c'est ça, ajouta-t-il, et Hagi est resté là-bas pour la retenir. »

Kaï acquiesça.

« Bien… Vous allez aller à votre petite réunion. Moi, je vais aller l'aider.

-Nous vous rejoindrons là-bas dès que possible.

-Pas la peine grand frère. De plus, votre petite fête d'anciens combattants à l'air assez important. Joël numéro six a exigé la présence de tout le monde.

-Alors pour quelle raison n'y êtes-vous pas ? » lui demanda Kaori.

Nathan sourit.

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire… Je préfère éviter les endroits qui grouillent de chasseurs… Surtout lorsque j'ai tué certains de leurs petits camarades par le passé. »

Les mines choquées de Kaï et Kaori le ravirent.

« Je suis un vampire ! » leur rappela-t-il joyeusement en sortant.

Nathan partit d'un bon pas dans la direction du tombeau. Il aurait pu y être en quelques secondes bien sûr mais une idée avait soudain surgi dans son esprit. Saya s'était réveillé parce qu'elle avait senti la présence de son Chevalier mais surtout de son sang, de sa source de pouvoir. Elle avait mordu Hagi et elle avait perdu le contrôle. Hagi était resté là-bas pour la retenir… Ce qui impliquait un combat entre la Reine et son Chevalier et qui dit combat… Dit blessure possible. Qui dit blessure, dit…

Nathan sourit. Avec un peu de chance, Hagi avait bu le sang de Saya… En espérant qu'il ait su s'arrêter à temps. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ils allaient se retrouver avec deux chiroptères incontrôlables sur le dos et lutter contre une Reine et son Chevalier, mais surtout les vaincre… Pour réussir une telle chose, il fallait l'aide d'une ou deux armées.

Le Chevalier de Miru était arrivé au tombeau. Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivé à la porte de pierre, il s'immobilisa._ Qu'est-ce que… _Il tendit l'oreille et… Il éclata de rire. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette option là tout à l'heure.

« Désolé grand frère mais, je ne croie pas qu'ils ont besoin de moi pour le moment. » murmura-t-il.

Nathan s'éloigna lentement. Il allait devoir prendre son temps pour rentrer. Mieux valait qu'il n'y ait personne à son retour. Ainsi, il n'aurait aucune explication à donner sur l'absence de l'autre Chevalier à ses côtés. Nathan avait presque envie de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Tout ceci venait de prendre un tour très intéressant.

Kaori et Kaï n'étaient plus à Omoro à son retour. _Tant mieux… Mais cela ne me dit pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire en attendant. _Nathan monta rapidement jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle Hagi et lui avaient déposé leurs affaires. Il prit le premier livre qu'il trouva dans son sac puis il alla à la cuisine. La scientifique leur avait constitué une petite réserve de sang frais. Il s'en versa dans un verre puis il alla s'installer dans le salon.

Plusieurs heures passèrent. Nathan avait presque fini son livre. Il le posa dans un coin du canapé sur lequel il s'était installé puis il se leva en prenant son verre vide. Il n'était pas contre une deuxième tournée de sang. Après tout, il fallait fêter ça !

Il se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de se servir lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il le laissa faire. Il n'allait tout de même pas jouer les standardistes pour le grand frère. Le répondeur se mit en marche.

« Résidence Miyagusuku. Nous ne sommes pas là pour l'instant. Laissez un message après le bip sonore. Merci. »

Le bip en question résonna… Et la voix de Kaï s'éleva de nouveau.

« Hagi… Ou Nathan… J'espère que ça s'est bien passé avec Saya, que… »

Nathan se mit à rire doucement. _Oh que oui ! Tout se passe très bien avec Saya !_

« Elle a dû se rendormir maintenant alors… Peu importe. Il faudrait que vous veniez. Ça vous concerne vous aussi. »

Le grand frère de Saya raccrocha. Nathan soupira. Il allait devoir mettre les pieds dans un repaire de chasseurs. Il était ravi bien évidemment. Le problème c'est… Qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Par contre, il allait prendre tout son temps pour aller là-bas, histoire de pouvoir inventer une excuse sur l'absence d'Hagi. Mais avant cela… Il allait devoir faire un petit tour jusqu'au tombeau.

Nathan était devant la porte du tombeau. Il dressa l'oreille. Aucun bruit. Il poussa la porte. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le fit sourire. Deux corps nus étroitement enlacés reposaient sur le sol en pierre. _J'aimerais bien voir la tête que vous allez faire en vous réveillant mes petits. _Quelque chose d'autre ravissait le Chevalier. Apparemment, le cocon ne s'était pas reformé… Ce qui voulait dire que… Saya était sortie du grand sommeil.

Le Chevalier repartit rapidement puis il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des vêtements enveloppés dans une couverture pour les deux immortels.

« Bon réveil les amoureux. » leur souhaita-t-il en refermant la porte.

Il descendit les escaliers… Moitié en sautillant, moitié en dansant. Tout se déroulait encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

* * *

Petit sondage :

Si vous voulez qu'Hagi se réveille le premier……………… tapez sur 1

Si vous voulez que Saya se réveille la première……………. tapez sur 2

Si vous voulez qu'ils se réveillent en même temps………… tapez sur 3

Si vous voulez tuer l'auteur pour ne pas vous avoir fait profiter de tout ce qui s'est passé dans le tombeau entre Hagi et Saya……………………tapez sur 4

Si vous voulez tuer l'auteur pour avoir laissé passer l'occasion de tuer Kaï pour la deuxième fois………………………………………………...tapez sur 5

Si vous voulez tuer l'auteur pour les deux raisons citées ci-dessus……………………………………………………….. tapez sur 6

Si vous voulez tuer l'auteur pour une autre raison………….. tapez sur 7 (n'oubliez pas de préciser la raison).

Si vous voulez torturer mon bêta (hi hi hi, tu croyais que je t'avais oublié Vega ?)………………………………………………… tapez sur 8

Si vous voulez que l'auteur arrête ses conneries…………… tapez sur 9

Si vous voulez que l'auteur vous attache au pied de son lit……tapez 0 (moi non plus je ne t'ai pas oublié XD [Vegakiller)(1)

Et si vous voulez laisser des reviews……………………….. cliquez sur GO !

Sur ce, je vais aller fêter la bonne nouvelle avec Nathan !

* * *

(1) Je dirais bien que c'est plutôt lui que je vais attacher au pied de mon lit… Il corrigera peut-être plus vite comme ça. Concernant ses commentaires… Ben… y'en a pas. Voici la seule chose qu'il a dit : « J'ai rien à dire... Nan ! Insiste pas ! J'ai rien à dire !!!! »


	12. Intermède I

Mille excuses pour ce retard plus que conséquent mais… Les cours ont repris. J'ai donc un peu moins de temps libre… Pas pour écrire, je vous l'assure ! Bien au contraire même ! C'est ce que je fais pendant les pauses entre 2 cours. C'est plutôt pour taper tout cela à l'ordinateur. Alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Mais bon… Vous allez sûrement m'en vouloir avec ce qui va suivre puisque… Et non, ce n'est pas le réveil de nos tourtereaux. C'est un intermède… Le réveil sera pour la prochaine fois.

Alors, aujourd'hui, je me lance sans parachute c'est-à-dire que Vega n'a pas procédé à la correction de ce chapitre. Ayant beaucoup de travail, il en sera de même pour les suivants. J'essaierais donc de faire tout mon possible pour minimiser les fautes. Si jamais j'en laisse au passage, merci de me les signaler.

Et enfin… Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et puis de toute façon, je ne veux pas des personnages présents dans ce chapitre.

En fait, encore une dernier chose … Remerciez la grève… Je n'ai pas pu me rendre à ma fac et vu que je suis plutôt à jour dans mon travail, je n'avais rien à faire. J'ai donc décidé de m'occuper de mes fics.

Bonne lecture et me tapez pas !!!!!!!!

* * *

**INTERMEDE I **

« Je vous l'avais bien dit. »

En attendant que leur réunion ne commence, ils s'étaient réfugiés sur la terrasse de la somptueuse villa qu'on leur avait assignée comme logement. Le plus jeune des deux hommes s'était accoudé à la rambarde de fer blanc et tripotait nerveusement le papier du bonbon qu'il était en train de manger. Le plus vieux des deux, celui qui venait de parler, était assis dans un large fauteuil d'osier à l'ombre d'un parasol. Sur la table qui se trouvait à côté de lui, il y avait une tasse de thé. Le plus jeune se retourna.

« Que m'aviez-vous dit ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Je vous avais dit qu'ils étaient en vie. Qu'une simple bombe ne pouvait pas venir à bout d'êtres comme eux ! C'est la première chose que je vous ai dit après que nous nous sommes rencontrés et que…

-Je vous rappelle que vous n'étiez qu'une loque quand JE suis allé vous chercher cher Professeur et une loque… C'est très difficile à croire.

-Peu importe ce que j'étais à ce moment-là. C'est l'instant présent qui compte et à cet instant, nous avons un gros problème. Les prendre à des humains aurait été très simple. Mais face à deux Chevaliers…

-Envoyons-leur une armée de vos morts-vivants… Nous verrons bien s'ils sont encore debout après cela.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que sur les dix Corpse Corps que nous avons envoyé pour enlever les deux nouvelles Reines, ils en ont tué trois et si nous n'avions pas battu le rappel des troupes, ils y passaient tous. Ils…

-Il fallait en envoyer plus.

-Ne devons-nous pas rester discret ? Si le Bouclier s'aperçoit de notre présence, nous… »

Le plus jeune l'ignora.

« Je me demande comment ils ont fait.

-Comment ont-ils fait quoi ? s'étonna le plus vieux.

-Comment ils les ont tués bien sûr ! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que le sang du samouraï qui en était capable. »

Le vieil homme soupira.

« Tous ces documents que vous avez trouvés… Et que vous ne nous distribuez qu'au compte-gouttes… vous ne les avez même pas lus n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en ai lu suffisamment pour réussir à intéresser les grands de ce monde. De plus, sans moi, vous ne seriez pas ici. »

Il s'approcha de la table et il s'assit à côté du vieil homme.

« Nos commanditaires auraient bien sûr préféré votre ancienne et si jolie assistante mais… Ils ont eu peur qu'elle ne décline notre invitation. »

Le vieil homme serra les poings. Le plus jeune sourit. Le vieux allait enfin le laisser tranquille. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux blonds cendrés. Il était vêtu d'un costume-cravate noir et d'une chemise blanche. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil aux verres carrés. Il s'adressa aux deux hommes d'une voix dure.

« Tout est prêt pour la vidéoconférence. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et le suivirent à l'intérieur de la villa. Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers avant d'arriver jusqu'à la cave. L'homme en noir s'approcha du mur sur lequel se trouvait le compteur électrique. Il l'ouvrit pour dévoiler un clavier numérique. Il composa rapidement un numéro. Une trappe dans le sol s'ouvrit et dévoila un escalier qui semblait s'enfoncer jusqu'au centre de la terre que les trois hommes empruntèrent. Après divers contrôles d'identité, ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle de réunion. C'était la plus petite salle de l'installation souterraine. Le reste était occupé par des laboratoires, des salles d'entraînement, etc. De toute façon, la taille de cette salle était amplement suffisante puisqu'il n'y avait qu'eux trois qui y entraient.

Les deux hommes qui discutaient sur la terrasse s'assirent tandis que celui en noir restait debout. A peine furent-ils installés que l'écran qui occupait la majeure partie du mur s'alluma pour laisser apparaître un homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Il devait avoir entre cinquante et cinquante-cinq ans. Il portait des lunettes à la fine monture en métal et il était vêtu d'un costume de couleur sombre.

« Bonjour messieurs… Puisque vous ne m'avez pas contacté hier, j'en conclus que l'enlèvement a échoué.

-En effet. » répondit l'homme vêtu de noir.

Il avait enlevé ses lunettes. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert d'eau étrange qui rendait les gens mal à l'aise dès qu'ils les fixaient un peut trop longtemps.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Les… Les humains qui les entourent vous auraient-ils empêché d'agir ?

-Si seulement c'était le cas, soupira le vieil homme.

-Expliquez-vous mieux que cela Professeur, ordonna l'homme de l'écran.

-Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, je vous aie fait part de mes doutes concernant la mort des deux Chevaliers.

-Oui et alors ?

-Mes doutes n'en sont plus. »

L'homme qui venait de parler crut pendant un instant que celui qui les commandait allait s'étrangler de rage à cette nouvelle. Mais il reprit rapidement contenance.

« Que vont-ils faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il au Professeur.

-S'ils veulent protéger les jeunes Reines… Et c'est ce qu'ils ont l'air de vouloir faire, il semblerait logique qu'ils prennent contact avec les humains. »

L'homme en noir intervint.

« Je vous le demande une nouvelle fois monsieur. Permettez-nous d'exercer une étroite surveillance sur le restaurant. Si nous l'avions fait plus tôt, nous aurions pu savoir où reposait la Reine de la génération précédente. »

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes.

« Et une nouvelle fois, ce sera non. N'oublions pas qui ils sont. Ils s'en rendraient compte tout de suite. Quant à la Reine de la génération précédente, elle nous ait inutile tant qu'elle dort. Revenons-en plutôt à notre autre problème, c'est-à-dire les deux Chevaliers. Que savez-vous sur eux Professeur ?

-Je me doutais de cette question. »

Il ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

« Le premier de nos deux Chevaliers se nomme Hagi Joules (1). Il a reçu le sang de Saya en 1883, le jour même de l'incendie du Zoo. Il a été acheté lorsqu'il était enfant par le premier Joël. Ce dernier voulait qu'il conçoive de nouveaux spécimens avec Saya. Il a donc grandi avec elle et il a toujours fait preuve d'un dévouement extraordinaire envers elle. Un dévouement qui ne s'est jamais démenti… »

Son jeune acolyte l'interrompit.

« Allez Professeur, dîtes-le… Il est amoureux d'elle. Point. »

Le vieil homme ignora l'interruption et voulut poursuivre mais…

« Est-ce vrai ? » demanda l'homme qui se trouvait à l'écran.

Le professeur ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« En effet, il semblerait qu'il l'aime. »

Il ajouta ensuite à voix basse.

« Enfin… Si ces bêtes sont capables d'avoir de quelconques sentiments. Une chose qui m'étonnerait grandement. »

Tout le monde l'entendit mais personne ne fit la moindre réflexion sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Et la Reine ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

-C'est possible, répondit le professeur.

-Ils pourraient donc concevoir de nouveaux spécimens ensemble si elle se réveille.

-Je suis au regret de vous décevoir mais c'est impossible. Pour obtenir une nouvelle génération, il faut qu'une Reine s'accouple avec l'un des Chevaliers de sa sœur.

-En êtes-vous certain ? »

Le plus jeune des hommes présents intervint de nouveau.

« C'est sûr. Dans les notes d'Amshel, il est dit que Diva a tenté d'avoir des enfants de ses propres Chevaliers. Cela n'a jamais marché. (2)

-Bien. Revenons-en donc au Chevalier de la Reine endormie en ce cas. » ordonna l'homme de l'écran.

Le professeur inclina légèrement la tête puis poursuivit :

« Son sang joue un rôle dans le réveil de Saya. Quant aux pouvoirs dont il dispose, il s'agit de ceux que possèdent les autres Chevaliers. Célérité, force, agilité…

-Il n'a aucun pouvoir particulier ?

-Pas le moindre.

-Et son autre forme ?

-Inconnue. En fait, il semble ne pas vouloir utiliser ses pouvoirs. Nous ignorons pour quelle raison.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Et l'autre Chevalier ?

-Il s'agit de Nathan Mahler. Il a été le producteur des concerts de Diva. Il serait le plus jeune de ses Chevaliers.

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous serait ? »

Le professeur réfléchit pendant quelques minutes.

« Puis-je vous faire part de mon opinion personnelle sur le sujet monsieur ?

-Allez-y.

-Pour moi, il n'est pas un Chevalier de Diva. S'il en était un, il ne se serait jamais associé avec Hagi. Un Chevalier ne peut en aucun cas trahir sa Reine.

-Solomon GoldSmith l'a bien fait lui, intervint le plus jeune.

-Par… Amour pour Saya, répliqua le professeur. Il me semble que Nathan Mahler n'a jamais montré ce genre de sentiment envers elle.

-Venez-en au fait Professeur !

-J'y arrive monsieur. J'y arrive. Pour moi, il est un Chevalier d'une génération précédente. La mère… Ou la tante de Saya et Diva. Peut-être même leur grand-mère. Si c'est réellement le cas, il doit savoir beaucoup de choses sur les chiroptères. J'aimerais donc que vous le capturiez vivant. Si c'est possible bien entendu.

-J'y réfléchirai.

-Je ne suis pas capable de vous en dire plus sur lui mais je pense que nous devrions consulter les notes d'Amshel. Elles nous permettraient d'en apprendre davantage sur ce Chevalier. »

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants inclina la tête puis il passa à un autre sujet.

« Concernant le prototype Professeur ?

-Il est prêt monsieur.

-Répond-t-il à nos attentes ?

-Il est plus fort que les Corpse Corps. Mais pour savoir s'il est aussi fort qu'un Chevalier, il faudra le confronter à l'un d'eux. Nous avons également réussi à le doter d'une peau aussi résistante que l'acier.

-Et pour le sang ?

-Nous procédons aux tests pour le moment mais les premiers résultats vont au-delà de nos espérances. Les notes d'Amshel nous ont été très utiles. Sans elle, nous n'aurions jamais réussi… Ou alors, il aurait fallu attendre de nombreuses années.

-Bien. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent.

« Argeno, interpella l'homme qui se trouvait à l'écran, je vous prie de nous faire parvenir dans les plus brefs délais les notes d'Amshel concernant Nathan Mahler.

-Aucun problème. »

Van Argeno fut le premier à quitter la pièce, suivi de près par le professeur. L'homme à l'écran retint cependant l'homme en noir quelques instants.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé l'endroit où il cache ces fichus notes Jack ?

-Non monsieur.

-Si vous les trouvez, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

-Oui monsieur. »

Il marque une légère pause.

« Et le professeur monsieur ?

-Nous n'avons rien à craindre de ce côté-là Jack. Tant que nous le laissons poursuivre ses recherches sur les chiroptères, il nous suivra. Mais je vous ai retenu pour une autre raison.

-Laquelle monsieur ?

-L'élimination de tous les humains qui ont eu connaissance de l'existence des chiroptères… Où en êtes-vous ?

-C'est en bonne voie monsieur… Cependant…

-Cependant ?

-Deux de nos proies, les plus importantes, nous ont échappé.

-Qui ?

-Deux jeunes femmes. Monique Stone et Min Saint-Clare (3). Contrairement au reste de sa famille, la première n'est pas morte dans l'incendie de la ferme dans laquelle s'étaient réfugiés certains membres du Bouclier Rouge après la destruction de leur quartier général. Depuis six mois, elle avait élu domicile chez une amie. A Londres. Nous attendions le bon moment pour agir de nouveau. Elle a disparu hier.

-Et l'autre ?

-Nous ne nous étions pas encore attaqués à elle mais… Depuis hier, sa famille n'a eu aucune nouvelle.

-Ils s'inquiètent ?

-Pas vraiment. Depuis qu'elle a reçu sa part d'héritage, il lui arrive de partir en voyage sur des coups de tête sans prévenir personne.

-Vous enquêterez là-dessus Jack.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire monsieur.

-Inutile de vous rappeler que le Président préférerait que tout ceci ait l'apparence de banals accidents.

-Inutile en effet monsieur Grant. »

* * *

(1). J'ai trouvé ça sur internet mais ne me demandez pas où, je ne m'en souviens plus. En tout cas, il semblerait que ce soit le nom de famille d'Hagi. 

(2) Episode… Episode… Je ne me rappelle plus et j'ai la flemme d'aller voir… Si quelqu'un s'en souvient...

(3) J'ai cherché mais je n'ai pas trouvé leurs noms donc… J'ai inventé. Ici aussi, si quelqu'un les connaît… Merci.

* * *

Bon… si vous voulez me taper dessus (cette fois-ci, je pense que vous avez peut-être une raison de le faire) dîtes-le moi en me laissant une review. Si vous voulez tout simplement dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est le même chemin… Petit bouton à gauche. Merci d'avance. 

Une petite annonce concernant Requiem for Vampires, la dernière songfic ne devrait pas tarder (Je te l'envoie bientôt Baka-han) et Pour Hors du temps, Souffrance est toujours en cours de rédaction. Il avance lentement mais sûrement.

Après ce petit tour du côté de VMPB (Vilains méchants pas beaux), nous reprenons le récit avec… Le chapitre 1 de la partie II, c'est-à-dire… Le réveil… Ne vous inquiétez, je ne suis pas assez sadique pour vous faire attendre longtemps (quoique...).


	13. Partie II chapitre 1

Ben vous voyez… Je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps en fin de compte… Et oui, je ne suis pas aussi sadique que ça (enfin, ça, ça dépend des fois et ce chapitre en est la preuve d'une certaine manière). Pour être honnête, je pensais même mettre ce chapitre lundi ou mardi mais j'ai été très légèrement clouée au lit durant ce début de semaine (fièvre.. chaud et froid.. votre diagnostic docteur ?) mais bon... le principal c'est tout de même que je le poste... 

Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que ce chapitre m'a posé quelques problèmes au cours de sa rédaction. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Plutôt que de le réécrire entièrement, j'ai décidé de l'imprimer et de faire une correction sur papier. Faire ça en regardant un écran, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus dur. Bien évidemment, je ne fais pas ça pour chaque chapitre (imaginez la consommation de papier autrement…) mais là j'en avais vraiment besoin. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que j'ai réussi à avoir trouvé ce qui ne collait pas.

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Dans ce chapitre, Hagi est un peu (beaucoup) OOC et je m'en excuse. En même temps, vu les circonstances… Le réveil a, comme qui dirait, été difficile.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Bonne lecture Partie II : Réveil **

**Chapitre n°1 : Souvenirs perdus**

_Tombeau _

_Fin de l'après-midi _

Hagi avait mal à la tête… beaucoup trop mal même pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux. _J'ai encore dû m'évanouir sans raison. _Oui, ça devait être cela. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé après s'être complètement régénéré, il perdait parfois connaissance sans raison. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait eu de mal de tête en se réveillant auparavant. D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ?

Il se rendit compte soudain qu'il ne reposait pas à même le sol. Il y avait quelque chose sous lui… Quelque chose de doux, de chaud… Quelque chose qui respirait. Hagi ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

_Sa… Saya ?_

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il lui aurait suffi de tendre un peu le cou pour l'embrasser. Mais ce genre de pensées était à des milliers d'années lumière de lui pour le moment. En fait, lorsqu'il avait vu le visage de Saya, à nouveau endormie juste en face du sien, il n'avait plus été capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Des milliers de questions avaient commencé à se bousculer dans sa tête… Ce qui avait fait empirer son mal de crâne.

Hagi ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il était en train de rêver… Il devait être en train de rêver ! Les sensations qu'il éprouvait semblaient pourtant bien réelles. Une main dont les doigts étaient entrelacés aux siens… Une autre main qui reposait sur son dos… Ce corps nu sous le sien… Ce corps de femme avec lequel il était encore si étroitement lié.

Le Chevalier de Saya se redressa vivement au moment où il se rendit compte de tout cela. Le monde commença à tourner. Son mal de tête augmenta mais il continua tout de même de s'éloigner d'elle jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur froid fait de pierres. Il aurait voulu se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici mais il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

Hagi rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant de nouveau les yeux. _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Le mal de tête était toujours là mais son esprit était redevenu plus clair. Il pouvait maintenant réfléchir à toutes les questions qu'il se posait mais même en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer. En fait si ! Il savait parfaitement ce qui avait pu se passer. Vu la position dans laquelle Saya et lui se trouvaient au moment où il s'était réveillé, il n'y avait pas à avoir le moindre doute là-dessus. Le seul problème c'était que… Qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Il posa la main sur son front et il chercha à se rappeler mais rien. Mis à part ce fichu mal de crâne, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans sa tête qu'un vaste trou noir.

Il baissa la tête puis rouvrit les yeux. Le regard d'Hagi tomba aussitôt sur le corps de Saya qui dormait encore à même le sol. _Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ se demanda-t-il. Le Chevalier regarda ses mains. Il y avait du sang dessus.Il regarda de nouveau Saya. Il y avait du sang sur elle ainsi que diverses marques sur l'ensemble de son corps… Des marques de morsures, des griffures plus ou moins profondes, … Qui était en train de guérir. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _répéta-t-il mentalement en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Mais Hagi ne se rendit pas compte d'une chose. Son corps présentait des marques assez similaires à celles du corps de Saya et elles étaient de train de disparaître également.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là ! Il devait partir et la laisser dormir. Personne n'apprendrait ce qui avait pu se passer ici… Pas même elle. Son réveil était un accident comme celui du Vietnam. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne se rappellerait de rien. Hagi ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne du mal qu'il avait pu lui faire. _Elle va continuer de dormir et… _Il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte avec tout ça mais l'appel… Il ne l'entendait presque plus.

_Elle… Elle va se réveiller, _réalisa-t-il tout d'un coup. Hagi était partagé en deux maintenant. Il était heureux… Elle serait là. Il ne serait plus seul. Mais il avait si peur en même temps, peur qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Le Chevalier finit par se lever. Sa tête se mit à tourner pendant un instant. Il résista à l'envie de se rasseoir. Il devait rentrer à Omoro avant que personne ne vienne ici et voit… Voit ça.

Hagi se mit donc à la recherche de ses vêtements mais il renonça très vite à la poursuivre en voyant dans quel état se trouvait sa chemise. Elle était… En lambeaux. Il la contempla pendant un long moment avant de la laisser retomber sur le sol. Il aperçut ensuite le paquet de vêtements enroulés dans la couverture. _Quelqu'un est venu ! Qui ? _Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur la question plus longtemps. Il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Il devait rentrer à Omoro.

Hagi enveloppa Saya dans la couverture puis la prit dans ses bras et enfin sortit du tombeau. Il était temps de retourner à Omoro.

* * *

_Omoro _

Hagi fut surpris de ne voir personne en revenant mais après tout il valait peut-être mieux. Il n'avait à fournir aucune explication comme ça. De plus, l'absence des autres allait lui permettre de s'occuper de Saya. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Saya était sortie du grand sommeil mais elle allait encore dormir pendant un petit moment sans que l'on ne puisse la réveiller. Il le savait. Il la déposa doucement sur le sol de la salle de bain et il lui retira la couverture. Par contre, il ne la reprit pas dans ses bras tout de suite. Au lieu de cela, il se mit à observer le corps endormi. Il n'y avait plus aucune marque maintenant mais lui… Lui, il les voyait toujours. Il l'avait blessée. Lui ! Lui qui avait juré de la protéger de tout et de tous… Même de lui s'il le fallait.

Il la reprit enfin dans ses bras. Le contact de son corps nu contre le sien le fit frissonner malgré le rempart de tissu que constituait sa chemise. Hagi se figea, troublé. Pendant un moment, il… Il avait cru se rappeler quelque chose mais ce souvenir, quel qu'il soit, il n'avait pas réussi à le saisir. Hagi n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait se souvenir pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans le tombeau, pour comprendre de quelle manière ils en étaient arrivés là.

Il alla enfin jusqu'à la baignoire et il déposa délicatement Saya à l'intérieur. Il commença à la laver mais la tâche qu'il s'était assignée fut beaucoup plus difficile à réaliser qu'il ne le pensait. Outre les souvenirs de ces dernières heures qui surgissaient dans son esprit pour disparaître aussitôt sans laisser de trace, ses mains avaient pris la fâcheuse habitude de s'égarer dans leur tâche mais surtout sur le corps de Saya. Il dut ensuite la sécher… Ce qui n'arrangea rien du tout.

Hagi finit par envelopper Saya dans un grand drap de bain puis il la ramena à sa chambre. Il la déposa une nouvelle fois sur son lit puis il alla dans son armoire pour trouver de quoi l'habiller. Il revint vers le lit avec une chemise de nuit dans les mains. Il s'assit sur le lit puis reprit Saya contre lui après lui avoir retiré le drap de bain. Il se dépêcha de lui enfiler la chemise de nuit avant que son esprit ne dérive une nouvelle fois… Ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire évidemment.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se redresser et à rabattre la couverture sur elle. Hagi se crut enfin sauf mais… Saya qui n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement jusqu'à là bougea tout d'un coup. Lorsque son Chevalier voulut se redresser et la laisser seule, elle le retint en nouant ses bras autour de son cou et elle l'attira contre elle. Hagi, surpris, ne résista pas. Il se retrouva bientôt le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller de Saya, sa tête juste à côté de la sienne. L'immortelle le serrait contre elle avec une force qui aurait broyé n'importe quel humain.

Hagi se redressa tout en essayant de faire en sorte que Saya le lâche mais… Elle raffermit encore plus sa prise autour de son cou tout en poussant un petit grognement mécontent.

Hagi regarda attentivement le visage qui lui faisait face. Il chercha de nouveau à se libérer mais en voyant la grimace que fit Saya lorsque sa main se posa sur les siennes afin d'écarter ses doigts, il renonça. Elle ne voulait pas du tout le laisser partir. _Si c'est ce que tu souhaites…_ Le seul problème c'est que les pensées qui n'avaient pas cessé de surgir dans son esprit pendant ces derniers instants revenaient encore une fois à la surface et avec encore plus de force et c'était difficile pour lui d'en faire abstraction.

Il la contempla pendant un long moment puis finit par pencher la tête vers elle. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de sa Reine. _Ses lèvres… Sur ses lèvres, il y a…_

Une porte claqua plus bas. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Hagi releva la tête. Une voix s'éleva. C'était celle de Julia.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit tout de suite qu'elle s'est définitivement réveillée ! »

Mais la scientifique préféra se précipiter à l'étage comme venait de le faire Kaï au lieu d'écouter la réponse de Nathan… Enfin, si Nathan avait voulu répondre. Il n'allait tout de même pas déclarer qu'il n'avait rien dit pour laisser aux deux tourtereaux le temps de se réveiller.

Kaï avait couru jusqu'à la chambre de Saya. Il ouvrit la porte et…

« Je dérange peut-être ? » fit-il observer en voyant Hagi penché au-dessus de sa sœur qui avait noué ses bras autour de son cou.

Hagi jeta un coup d'œil en arrière.

« Elle dort encore, l'informa-t-il, mais… »

Kaï le vit poser la main sur celles de Saya mais elle n'était toujours pas décidée à le lâcher et… Elle l'attira de nouveau contre elle. Une nouvelle fois Hagi se retrouva avec le visage dans le coussin. Kaï éclata de rire.

Julia, qui arriva juste après, sourit également face à ce spectacle.

« On dirait que Saya s'est trouvé un nounours pour dormir. » fit-elle remarquer. (1)

Hagi haussa un sourcil en entendant cette réflexion. Julia s'approcha.

« C'est rassurant, dit-elle. Si elle t'a reconnu, cela doit vouloir dire que sa mémoire est intact. »

Julia ne comprit pas la raison pour laquelle Hagi lui adressa un regard apeuré, elle aurait même dit terrifié, en entendant ce qui était pourtant une très bonne nouvelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait envahi la pièce. Hagi avait fini par réussir à se libérer de l'étreinte de Saya avec à l'aide de Kaï. Il se tenait maintenant à côté du lit, le dos contre le mur, les yeux fixés sur Saya. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié les conversations qui avaient lieu à côté de lui et restait plongé dans ses pensées malgré le bruit environnant. Il faut dire que tout le monde parlait en même temps. Les jumelles s'étaient assises sur le lit et observaient avec attention cette tante dont on leur avait tellement parlé. Christopher avait demandé qui était la dame endormie et Lewis était en train de lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait de Saya, la tante d'Aoko et Keiko. Les autres discutaient des possibles raisons de son réveil sans en trouver une seule qui pouvait paraître convenable.

Toute cette agitation finit par réveiller le mal de tête d'Hagi. Il croyait qu'il s'était définitivement calmé mais apparemment, tout ceci n'avait été qu'un bref répit. Le Chevalier se mit à se masser les tempes du bout des doigts pour essayer de le faire passer.

« Mal à la tête ? lui demanda Lewis en le voyant faire ça.

Hagi ne répondit pas mais Julia avait entendu.

« Je devrais peut-être t'examiner. Le combat contre Saya n'a pas…

-Il vaudrait mieux s'occuper de Saya. » la coupa-t-il brusquement.

S'il se laissait examiner par Julia, la scientifique allait certainement en profiter pour lui poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé dans le tombeau et il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en parler pour le moment.

« Excusez-moi. » finit-il par dire en voyant tous les regards braqués sur lui.

Puis il quitta la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Kaï.

Julia haussa les épaules en disant qu'il avait l'air avoir mal à la tête. Hagi avait sans doute envie de s'isoler en attendant que ça passe. Lewis n'avait pas l'air de cet avis.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause de ça.

-C'est quoi alors ? le question Kaï.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, répondit l'ancien agent de la CIA. C'est de Hagi dont on est en train de parler là. »

Okamura intervint.

« Moi, il me donne plutôt l'impression d'un type qui s'est pris la cuite de sa vie et la gueule de bois qui va avec. »

Tout le monde regarda le journaliste comme s'il était le plus grand imbécile que la Terre n'ai jamais porté.

« Quoi ! fit-il.

-Tu es vraiment le pire crétin que je connaisse. Des fois, je me demande ce que je fais avec toi. » dit Mao.

Avant que tout ceci ne dégénère en dispute, Julia prit la parole.

« J'aimerais examiner Saya tranquillement alors… Tout le monde dehors. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la plupart des personnes présentes avaient déserté la pièce. Seuls Kaï, David et Julia étaient restés. Alors que Kaori était sur le point de sortir, la scientifique la retint.

« Pas vous Kaori. Je vais peut-être avoir besoin de votre aide. Vos études de médecine sont loin d'être finie mais ce que vous savez sera largement suffisant pour m'aider.

-Aucun problème. » répondit la jeune femme.

Elle s'approcha du lit de sa meilleure amie sur lequel s'était assis Julia. La scientifique demanda ensuite à David et Kaï d'aller lui chercher quelques petites choses dans son laboratoire improvisé. Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Où sont les autres ? leur demanda la scientifique en les voyant entrer.

-Ils se sont installés dans le jardin. » lui apprit David.

Les examens auxquels Julia voulait procéder commencèrent.

* * *

_Un peu plus tôt_

Après être sorti de la chambre de Saya, Hagi avait filé jusqu'à la salle de bain. A cause du sang qui couvrait sa peau, ses vêtements le collaient désagréablement. De plus, il voulait être seul. Il en avait besoin. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il avait embrassé Saya, il avait reconnu le goût du sang sur ses lèvres et… Il s'était souvenu de quelque chose.

Oui, maintenant, il se rappelait quelque chose et les images qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt recommençaient à défiler dans sa tête pendant que l'eau chaude coulait sur lui (2). Des images et… Et un goût qu'il aurait préféré oublier, celui du sang de Saya.

Son sang… Il avait pris le sang de Saya. Il l'avait même mordue et maintenant… Il découvrait qu'il en voulait encore. S'il n'y avait eu que cela… Ce n'était pas seulement son sang qu'il voulait au moment où il l'avait mordue. C'était elle et qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle avait essayé de le repousser, il s'en souvenait mais il était plus fort qu'elle… _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _Et ce mal de tête qui n'en finissait pas !

Hagi quitta la douche puis se sécha. Il drapa une serviette autour de ses hanches et se dirigea ensuite vers les vêtements propres qu'il avait déposés dans un coin de la salle de bain. En prenant ses vêtements, il fit tomber un sachet en tissu sur le sol qui s'ouvrit. Hagi le ramassa. Son contenu tomba par terre. Le Chevalier dut s'accroupir de nouveau pour récupérer les deux bijoux qui avaient glissé du petit sac… Les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de sa famille… Les derniers vestiges de sa vie avant Saya. Il les portait toujours sur lui. Personne ne le savait. Pas même Saya.

Les deux bijoux étaient simples, juste une chaîne et le pendentif qui allait avec. L'un était en argent et l'autre en or. L'un, celui en argent, lui appartenait. L'autre aurait dû être à sa sœur. En fait, ils auraient dû revenir tous deux à sa sœur puisque ses deux bijoux s'étaient toujours transmis de mère en fille dans sa famille mais au grand étonnement de sa mère, sa grand-mère, avant sa mort, avait exigé que ce bijou lui soit donné. C'était même elle qui le lui avait passé autour du cou lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'il avait écouté toute leur conversation.

Même après tout ce temps, les deux bijoux étaient en très bon état. Il faut dire qu'il avait tout fait pour mais au bout d'un moment, c'était plus par habitude que par réel attachement. Hagi passa soudain la chaîne en argent autour de son cou. Il ne l'avait pas porté depuis des années, depuis le jour où Joël l'avait amené à Saya en fait. Il rangea ensuite le bijou en or puis il s'habilla.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour sortir, un bras tendu l'arrêta. Dans la main de ce bras tendu, il y avait un verre.

« C'est pour ton mal de tête. » lui apprit une voix connue.

Hagi prit le verre mais en examina attentivement le contenu avant de le boire (3).

« C'est juste de l'aspirine, lui dit Nathan en s'appuyant contre le mur qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte. Si c'est bon pour les humains, ça peut être bon pour nous et si ça ne te fait pas du bien… ça ne peut pas te faire de mal non plus. »

Hagi le remercia puis passa devant lui, le verre à la main. Il descendit rapidement jusqu'à la salle du restaurant sans même jeter un œil à la porte de la chambre de Saya. Ce n'est pas l'envie d'entrer qui lui manquait pourtant. C'était juste que… Qu'il préférait être loin d'elle pour le moment à cause des images qui ne cessaient de défiler dans son esprit mais également à cause de cette envie qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui… Envie de sang… Envie d'elle.

Le Chevalier s'assit à l'une des tables puis il commença à boire à petite gorgée ce que venait de lui donner Nathan. Il n'aimait pas. Nathan, qui l'avait suivi, s'assit bientôt en face de lui. Il détailla attentivement Hagi. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette.

« Tu as vraiment une sale tête. » observa le Chevalier de Miru à voix haute.

Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le lui faire remarquer. Lorsque Hagi s'était regardé dans le miroir de la salle de bain tout à l'heure, il s'en était parfaitement rendu compte tout seul. Il avait les traits tirés. Il était fatigué. Sans oublier le mal de tête qui lui vrillait les tempes et qui ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser tranquille. La douche n'avait pas réussi à effacer tout cela comme elle l'avait fait pour le sang qui le recouvrait.

« Le journaliste n'a pas tout à fait tort. On dirait vraiment que tu t'es pris la cuite de ta vie… Et la gueule de bois qui va avec.

-Ça y ressemble beaucoup en effet. » laissa échapper Hagi en fixant l'intérieur de son verre.

Nathan le regarda, étonné.

« Et bien… Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose. Qui aurait cru que notre si sage Hagi s'était laissé aller à s'enivrer ? (4)

-A cause d'Amshel, précisa le Chevalier. (5)

-Il devait être en mal de distraction je suppose.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée et de toute façon… Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce que j'ai pu faire ce jour-là et honnêtement, je préfère ne pas le savoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Saya n'a plus voulu m'adresser la parole pendant toute une semaine après ça. (6)

-Je vois. »

Le Chevalier blond garda le silence pendant quelques instants.

« Et aujourd'hui… Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ou non ? »

Hagi se rembrunit.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. » répliqua-t-il.

Et il n'en parlerait sans doute jamais.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien n'est-ce pas ? »

Si… Il se souvenait de quelque chose… Quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« Dis-toi que cela aurait pu être pire que cela, philosopha Nathan.

-Pire ? Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire que cela. » rétorqua Hagi en se levant.

Le Chevalier se retourna.

« Tuer par exemple, suggéra Nathan. Vous aviez tous les deux perdus le contrôle. C'est ce qui se serait certainement produit si… Si vous n'aviez pas trouvé un autre moyen de canaliser toute cette énergie. »

Hagi se passa la main sur front. Le mal de tête était plus fort que jamais.

« C'était toi… Celui qui a amené les vêtements et la couverture, déclara-t-il.

-Qui voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre mon bel ange ? Pas le grand frère quand même.

-Si cela avait été le cas, je ne serais plus là pour en parler.

-Et pourquoi donc ? »

Hagi ne répondit pas. Répondre à Nathan c'était avouer ce qui s'était passé.

« Pourquoi ? lui demanda le Chevalier brun.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à propos du sang… A propos de ce qu'il se passerait si…

-Cela me semblait évident. Tu sais… Notre sang est quelque chose d'étrange. C'est comme un bon vin, il ne faut pas en abuser. Tu dois faire attention quand Saya prend le tien Pourquoi en aurait-il été différemment pour toi ? »

Nathan s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Il leva les bras et croisa les mains derrière sa tête.

« Franchement… Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison tu t'en veux autant. »

Hagi se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » répéta-t-il.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ils étaient si différents tous les deux.

« J'ai pris son sang Nathan… J'aurais pu la tuer. »

Voir Hagi troublé était une chose extrêmement rare. Rare mais également très intéressante pour Nathan et en ce moment l'autre Chevalier était troublé au point d'avoir abandonner le japonais sans s'en rendre compte pour le français. Au moins si quelqu'un se pointait, il ne comprendrait peut être pas de quoi ils étaient en train de parler.

« Nous savons très bien tous les deux que ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir pris son sang qui te dérange. C'est plutôt ce qui a suivi. »

Quiconque aurait croisé le regard d'Hagi à ce moment-là n'aurait pas continué sur sa lancée mais… Nathan n'était pas n'importe qui.

« A cause du sang, tu ne te souviens de rien mais je suis sûre que tu vas avoir des flashs de ce qui s'est passé dans les prochains jours. Tu en as sans doute déjà eu même et il en sera de même pour elle. Ta Reine va avoir besoin de réponses. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à ce moment-là ? Lui mentir ?

-Je n'ai jamais menti à Saya. »

Nathan ricana.

« C'est vrai ! J'oubliais ! Tu préfères ne rien dire. Hagi un mensonge par omission restera toujours un mensonge.

-Et cette vérité vient de m'être assénée par le plus grand menteur que je connaisse. »

Le Chevalier blond l'observa.

« Le sarcasme ne te va pas, jugea-t-il.

-Donner des leçons ne te va pas non plus mais cela ne t'empêche pas de le faire pourtant. » répliqua Hagi.

Nathan sourit.

« Mais le problème reste le même mon bel ange. Tu veux l'ignorer pour le moment mais… Ta Reine va vouloir des réponses surtout lorsqu'elle… »

Le Chevalier de Miru se tut brusquement. Hagi attendit la suite de la phrase. Elle ne vint pas.

« Surtout lorsque quoi ? » demanda le Chevalier brun.

Nathan ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches encore ?

-Moi… Rien, répliqua Nathan en affichant un air innocent.

-Je dois savoir.

-Comme elle, elle doit savoir.

-Tu veux vraiment que je lui dise que… Que je l'ai… dit Hagi avec un air incrédule. Comment pourrais-je lui dire une telle chose ? Je ne devrais même pas apparaître devant elle après avoir fait ça !

-Hagi tu ne l'as pas…

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu n'étais pas présent il me semble.

-Et toi, tu ne te souviens de rien. Ce n'est pas mieux.

-Lorsque je vois les rares choses dont je me souviens, ça y ressemble beaucoup trop.

-C'était ce que tu voulais… Ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu le comprennes ? »

Hagi ne répondit pas.

« Bon sang… Tu es amoureux d'elle. Elle te rend cet amour. C'est normal que…

-Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe de cette manière, le coupa le Chevalier.

-Mmmm… C'est assez étrange de t'entendre dire ce que tu veux mais ça fait du bien. Je me demande parfois pourquoi c'est si dur pour toi d'exprimer ce que tu veux. De quoi as-tu peur Hagi ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je veux…

-J'adorerais !

-Pour le moment, j'aimerais que tu te taises.

-Désolé mon bel ange mais il n'existe qu'un seul moyen pour me faire taire. »

Si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait…

(7)

* * *

_Chambre de Saya_

Julia avait presque fini d'examiner Saya mais des éclats de voix provenant de la salle du restaurant lui firent lever la tête.

« Pourrais-tu aller leur dire de se taire ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

« Mais… On dirait… La voix d'Hagi. » intervint alors Kaori.

David se figea et dressa l'oreille. La jeune femme avait raison. C'était bien la voix du Chevalier de Saya et… Il avait l'air en colère apparemment. L'ancien membre du Bouclier Rouge se tourna vers les autres. Julia et Kaï étaient immobiles et écoutaient attentivement ce qu'ils entendaient mais… Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenaient ce que disait Hagi. David et Kaori non plus d'ailleurs. Par contre, ils avaient tous saisi un nom…. Nathan. Ils s'entreregardèrent. Que se passait-il donc en bas ?

Un bruit sourd les fit soudain tous sursauter. Ils s'entreregardèrent de nouveau puis Julia et Kaori se levèrent précipitamment et suivirent rapidement Kaï et David qui couraient en direction de la salle du restaurant. Ils trouvèrent là-bas Lewis, Okamura et Mao.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda aussitôt Kaï.

Son ancienne petite amie se tourna vers lui.

« Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de racheter une table et quelques chaises, lui dit-elle.

-Quoi ! »

Il passa devant elle pour réussir à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là.

« Oh mon Dieu… »

Une tornade venait-elle de passer dans son restaurant ? Apparemment oui et une table ainsi que deux ou trois chaises n'avaient pas réussi à échapper à la tourmente. Nathan non plus d'ailleurs. Le Chevalier blond était allongé au milieu des débris de bois. Il avait l'air inconscient et le pied d'une chaise était planté dans son épaule. Hagi se tenait debout devant lui et leur tournait le dos. En entendant la voix de Kaï, il se retourna à demi.

Le jeune homme ne réussit pas à réprimer un mouvement de recul. _Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?_

« Fascinant. » murmura Julia en voyant les yeux du Chevalier.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle. Comment pouvait-elle trouver cela fascinant ? Effrayant plutôt ! Les yeux d'Hagi étaient entièrement devenus rouge-sang à l'exception de ces pupilles maintenant en amande qui étaient restées noires.

Hagi observa les humains. Ce regard… Il le connaissait si bien. C'était celui qu'avait eu Saya lorsqu'il s'était servi de ses pouvoirs de chiroptère pour la première fois. Ils avaient peur de lui. Le Chevalier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Kaï ne pouvait pas le croire. Cela ne pouvait tout de même pas être Hagi qui avait mis la salle dans cet état. Ce n'était pas son genre. Le jeune homme le regarda dans les yeux ; ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur normale maintenant ; dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse. Mais l'immortel semblait s'être retranché dans un de ces silences dont il avait le secret. La réponse à la question de Kaï arriva sous une autre forme.

« Mon bel ange… Laisse-moi te rappeler quelques petites choses sur notre compte. » lança négligemment Nathan qui venait de reprendre connaissance.

Le Chevalier blond se redressa mais resta assis par terre. Il empoigna le morceau de bois qu'il avait dans l'épaule.

« Premièrement, les pieux ça ne marche que dans leurs stupides légendes. »

Il tira sur le pied de la chaise pour le retirer. Il grimaça légèrement à cause de la douleur.

« Deuxièmement, ajouta-t-il en regardant la blessure se refermer, mon cœur est un peu plus bas et plutôt sur la droite. Tu vises beaucoup mieux que cela d'habitude. »

_Alors c'est vrai ! C'est Hagi qui a… Non ! C'est impossible._

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » s'écria Kaï.

Nathan le regarda puis il remarqua les autres humains.

« Tiens… Vous êtes là vous. » dit le Chevalier d'un ton indolent.

Kaï commençait à en avoir marre.

« Oui, nous sommes là nous et… Je voudrais savoir pour quelle raison mon restaurant est dans cet état !!! »

Nathan lui sourit en se relevant.

« Nous avions juste une petite conversation sur les désirs et les souhaits… N'est-ce pas Hagi ? »

Le Chevalier ne se retourna pas vers lui et se mit à murmurer quelque chose dans une langue que personne ne comprit. _Ce n'est pas du russe en tout cas_, constata Kaï.

« Pourrais-tu éviter le romani (8) mon bel ange… C'est l'une des rares langues que je ne comprends pas. »

Nathan poursuivit sa phrase en français en espérant que personne ne comprenait cette langue. Il la préférait pour le moment au russe car il soupçonnait Lewis de connaître cette langue.

« Si tu as envie de parler de cette chose qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir, surtout le grand frère, utilise plutôt cette langue-ci. »

Personne n'avait compris ce que venait de dire Nathan à Hagi mais cela n'eut pas l'air de plaire au Chevalier brun.

_C'est vraiment fascinant,_ pensa Julia en voyant de fines lignes rouges commencer à envahir les yeux d'Hagi. Ces traînées sanglantes allèrent tout en s'élargissant jusqu'à ses pupilles qui s'allongèrent en une fine amande verticale. En quelques secondes, le regard qui leur avait face lorsqu'ils étaient entrés venait de refaire surface.

« Hagi ? » appela Kaï.

Ce regard ne lui disait rien de bon… Tout comme l'air qu'affichait le Chevalier. Il ne reconnaissait pas Hagi et sans doute pour la première fois depuis le jour où il l'avait vu, il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait se montrer beaucoup plus dangereux qu'on ne le pensait. (9)

« Hagi ? » répéta-t-il un peu plus fort en le voyant se tourner vers Nathan.

Le Chevalier brun ne l'écouta pas et s'avança vers le Chevalier de Miru. Ce dernier souriait. _Les effets du sang de ta Reine vont au-delà de mes espérances. Tu ne m'as plus montré ce regard depuis le jour où je t'ai poussé à te transformer entièrement._

« Oncle Kaï… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les humains se retournèrent. Aoko, Keiko et Christopher venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Lulu arriva peu après.

« Désolée… Je n'ai… »

Keiko interrompit le dernier membre du Schiff.

« Qu'est-ce qu'a oncle Hagi ? »

Avant que l'un des adultes ne réussisse à l'en empêcher, la petite fille aux yeux marrons était allée vers lui. Elle lui prit la main.

Hagi avait fermé les yeux au moment où il avait entendu les voix des deux petites filles. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'une d'elle prendre la sienne, il les rouvrit à demi.

« Tu es encore blessé ? » lui demanda Keiko.

Les yeux, toujours rouge, croisèrent le regard marron inquiet._ Saya…_

Kaï retenait sa respiration mais pas parce qu'il avait peur qu'Hagi s'en prenne à la petite fille… Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu puisqu'il poussa un discret soupir de soulagement lorsque les yeux du Chevalier revinrent à la normale.

« Non, je ne suis pas blessé, répondit Hagi en mettant un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur de la fillette.

-Pourquoi tu as l'air triste ? » le questionna-t-elle après l'avoir longuement observé.

Hagi baissa la tête.

« Parce que… Parce que j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. »

_A quelqu'un que j'aime plus que ma propre vie…_

« Si tu lui as fait du mal, tu n'auras qu'à t'excuser, intervint Aoko qui s'était approchée. Oncle Kaï dit toujours que si l'on s'excuse et que la personne nous aime, elle nous pardonnera.

-J'essaierai. » promit le Chevalier.

_Mais ce que j'ai fait n'est pas quelque chose que l'on puisse pardonner._

Aoko remarqua alors le bijou qu'il avait autour du cou. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce genre de pendentif.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers le bijou en argent.

Hagi posa la main dessus avant que la petite fille ne le touche.

« C'est… C'est ma malédiction. » répondit-il.

C'était les mots qu'avait prononcés sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle lui avait passé la chaîne autour du cou. _Elle n'avait pas tort… Lorsqu'elle n'est pas avec moi, c'est une malédiction._

Les jumelles se regardèrent. Elles ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Vous comprendrez lorsque vous serez plus grande. » leur dit-il.

Le Chevalier jeta ensuite un léger coup d'œil aux humains.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vous attend. » ajouta-t-il.

Les jumelles se retournèrent. En effet, Christopher semblait impatient de retourner dehors mais avant elles…

« Tu sais quoi… » dirent-elles en chœur au Chevalier de leur tante.

Hagi garda le silence.

« On t'aime ! »

Les deux petites filles s'empressèrent de lui faire un bisou sur la joue puis elles allèrent rejoindre Christopher pour aller dans le jardin en laissant derrière elles un Chevalier ébahi.

Nathan avait bien envie de faire un commentaire à propos de ce qu'il venait de voir mais…

« Ouvrez seulement la bouche et je vous jure que je vous étripe. » lui dit froidement Kaï.

_Je voudrais bien voir ça, _pensa le Chevalier en lui adressant une petite moue boudeuse que Kaï ne vit pas. Le jeune homme s'était dirigé vers Hagi qui s'était relevé. Il posa la main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé, dit le Chevalier.

-Ce n'est qu'une table et quelques chaises. »

Hagi se tourna vers lui et secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Ce n'est pas que cela. »

Il se tut. Le Chevalier prit la main de Kaï pour lui faire lâcher son épaule. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur la rue. Nathan se rappela alors à son bon souvenir.

« Nous poursuivrons cette conversation un peu plus tard n'est-ce pas mon bel ange ? »

Le Chevalier de Miru eu tout juste le temps de se baisser afin d'éviter le couteau de cuisine qui se dirigeait droit sur lui et qui se planta dans le mur. Hagi n'avait pas fait le moindre geste. _Oh oui ! Ce nouvel échange de sang entre vous deux a vraiment fait des merveilles._

Hagi jeta un léger coup d'œil à l'autre Chevalier avant de tourner la poignée de la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour sortir mais il se figea presque aussitôt sur le seuil. Deux jeunes femmes qui s'apprêtaient apparemment à frapper se tenaient juste devant lui. Elles étaient accompagnées de cinq hommes en costumes sombres.

« Mais c'est le fantôme-jardiner ! » s'exclama l'une d'elles en l'apercevant.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Hagi pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il avait pu la voir. C'était au Vietnam, huit ans auparavant au lycée que Saya avait dû infiltrer en tant qu'élève. Il l'avait suivi évidemment et avait dû jouer les jardiniers. Cette jeune femme à lunettes avait été sa camarade de chambre s'il se souvenait bien. Par contre, Hagi ne connaissait pas son nom. Quant à l'autre jeune femme, il la connaissait. C'était Monique. Elle habitait la ferme dans laquelle Kaï, David et Lewis s'étaient réfugiés après la destruction du quartier général du Bouclier Rouge. Que faisaient-elles ici ?

« Nous ne pensions pas que vous arriveriez aussi vite, dit David en surgissant devant lui. Joël nous a prévenus de votre arrivée dans l'après-midi. »

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer les deux jeunes femmes ainsi que leur escorte sous le regard interrogateur d'Hagi. David se tourna vers lui. Il est vrai que le Chevalier de Saya n'était au courant de rien.

« Vous aviez raison, lui dit-il à mi-voix. C'est une vengeance mais elle n'est pas seulement dirigée contre vous. Quelqu'un cherche à éliminer tous ceux qui sont au courant de votre existence. »

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les deux jeunes femmes.

« Tu connais déjà tout le monde Monique… A part Nathan. » lui dit David en montrant de la main le Chevalier de Miru.

Ce dernier plongea dans une profonde révérence pour la saluer. La jeune femme blonde au teint mat l'observa attentivement. Elle retrouvait en lui quelque chose qu'il y avait chez Saya mais aussi chez l'homme qui l'accompagnait toujours, celui qui avait ouvert la porte. _C'est un Chevalier lui aussi. _David confirma cette hypothèse puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui portait des lunettes.

« Vous devez être Min.

-En effet.

-On a dû vous expliquer ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Dans les grandes lignes. »

Et la jeune femme aurait eu beaucoup de mal à y croire si elle ne s'était pas souvenue du départ de Saya huit ans plus tôt, la nuit du bal qui avait eu lieu au lycée de Cinq Flèches. Cette image était à jamais restée gravée dans sa mémoire. Saya… Avec un sabre à la main, les yeux rouges, la robe qu'elle lui avait prêté déchirée… Saya dont les blessures avaient guéri en quelques secondes sous ses yeux.

« Je vais vous présenter à tout le monde, ajouta David.

-Je vais aller chercher Lulu et les enfants dans le jardin alors. » intervint Julia.

Son mari lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. La scientifique quitta la pièce. Les deux nouvelles arrivantes aperçurent soudain les débris de la table mais également le couteau qui était planté dans le mur.

« Petite divergence d'opinion entre Chevaliers. » les renseigna Nathan.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'entreregardèrent. Ne leur avait-on pas dit qu'elles seraient en sécurité ici ?

Julia revint avec les enfants et Lulu. David commença les présentations en montrant tour à tour tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce pour enfin en venir à…

« Et Hagi, dit-il en se tournant vers la porte, le… »

David se tut. La porte était ouverte et… Le Chevalier n'était plus là.

* * *

_Omoro_

_Nuit_

Encore une nuit où Kaori avait veillé plus que de raison. Il était presque une heure du matin et elle allait enfin se coucher. Il faut dire que l'arrivée de Monique et de Min y était pour quelque chose. Ils avaient dû expliquer avec beaucoup plus de détails ce qui se passait à Min… Qui en fin de compte semblait être ravie d'être embarquée dans une telle aventure. Monique avait été plus silencieuse. Contrairement à Min, elle, elle avait déjà eu affaire à ceux qui les poursuivaient. Ils avaient tué la personne qu'elle considérait comme son père ainsi que ceux qui étaient pour elles des frères et sœurs. Bien que personne n'ait osé en parler pendant le dîner, ils étaient tous au courant et ils sentaient comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mais ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour l'ignorer pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Ils avaient ri… Ils avaient bu sous l'incitation du Chevalier blond qui leur avait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose à fêter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait à fêter ? avait demandé Kaï.

-Le réveil de Saya voyons ! » avait répondu Nathan en affichant un large sourire.

Le réveil de Saya… Pour tous cela sonnait un peu comme une délivrance.

Kaori allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce adjacente. Elle alla voir. Forte heureusement, Kaï avait décidé de laisser la porte légèrement entrebaîllée, elle put donc jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce sans se faire remarquer. La jeune femme sourit. _Il est revenu. _**Certains Chevaliers ne réussissent pas à rester éloignés de leur Reine trop longtemps. **C'était ce que leur avait dit Nathan lorsque Kaï et David avaient manifesté leur inquiétude à propos de l'absence de l'autre Chevalier. Kaori se retira sur la pointe des pieds et elle alla dans sa chambre.

Hagi avait passé la soirée au tombeau pour essayer de réparer un minimum les dégâts qu'ils avaient pu causer dans l'après midi mais aussi dans l'espoir de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il n'avait eu aucun flash à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait fini par revenir vers elle… A l'endroit où était sa place. Elle allait avoir besoin de lui dans les prochains jours. Il lui avait promis de rester à ses côtés et de la protéger et c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait eu envie de partir très loin d'ici à cause de ce qu'il avait fait mais il ne pouvait pas partir de toute façon… Même s'il l'avait voulu. L'appel du sang… Son instinct de Chevalier… Tout ceci le ramenait toujours à elle et il n'avait jamais cherché à y résister.

Hagi se mit à genoux à côté du lit et prit la main de Saya dans les siennes.

« Pardonne-moi. » murmura-t-il avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Et sa veille, la même longue veille que d'habitude, commença.

* * *

(1) Qui veut le même ? 

(2) Sans commentaire sur le fait qu'Hagi est encore une fois sous la douche. En même temps, le sang ça tâche… Et puis… On se défrustre comme on peut. Pourquoi nous avoir foutu un épisode avec Kaï sous la douche ? On aurait préféré que ce soit Hagi… OK, J'aurais préféré que ce soit Hagi. Mais quand même !

(3) Je sais… Ils ne sont pas capables de boire normalement.

(4) Moi aussi ça m'étonne beaucoup.

(5) Raaahh ! M'étonne pas de lui ça !

(6) ça me rappelle une histoire de « Saya chérie !!!!! » et de strip-tease ça…

(7) C'est vrai que la façon dont Hagi répond à Nathan peut paraître étonnante (OK, vous pouvez le dire, Hagi est complètement OOC ici). Mais ce sont tous les deux des Chevaliers, Hagi doit donc agir différemment avec Nathan. De plus, ils ont passé 7 ans ensemble et n'oublions par ce qui vient de se passer…

(8) Rappelons qu'Hagi est gitan donc en toute logique… le romani est plus sa langue maternelle que le français. Enfin… Ce n'est que mon avis évidemment.

(9) A l'adresse d'une certaine personne (Elle se reconnaîtra certainement)… Non, Hagi ne tuera pas Kaï.

* * *

Et vi, la princesse n'est pas encore réveillée. C'est pour le prochain chapitre ça. C'est promis. Quand arrivera-t-il ? Dès que j'aurais fini la rédaction du chapitre 2 de la partie III bien sûr !

Et puis, comme d'habitude… J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à cliquer sur GO pour me le faire savoir.

Merci.


	14. Partie II chapitre 2

Mouahahahahahahahahahaha… Baka-han n'aura même pas eu le temps de me faire la moindre menace en fin de compte !!!! Vive moi tout simplement (Et en plus je lui pique ces répliques ! Ah la la c'est du joli ! ). 

Bon, je suis sûre que vous êtes tous très étonnés. J'ai mis le chapitre 1 hier et vous vous retrouvez aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 2 alors que j'avais dit que je ne le mettrais que lorsque j'aurais fini de rédiger le chapitre 2 de la partie III… L'explication est en fait assez simple. Après relecture du chapitre en question pour pouvoir continuer de l'écrire, je me suis aperçue qu'il était devenue beaucoup plus long que je ne l'avais imaginé au départ et j'ai donc décidé de le couper (ce qui fait que la partie III contiendra 7 chapitres et non 6). Le chapitre 2 de la partie III étant terminée, je vous met comme promis le chapitre 2 de la partie II.

Sur ce, parlons plutôt de ce chapitre. Tout d'abord un petit avertissement. Le début de ce chapitre contient quelques légères précisions sur ce qui a pu se passer dans un certain tombeau… Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin je crois. Mais bon, il n'y a rien de bien méchant. C'est très léger comme je l'ai dit et assez court alors on oublie les menaces et on ne me traite pas de sadique, ni de perverse dans les reviews. Vous êtes prévenus !

Autrement, on va dire qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition, il est donc assez court et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose.. En fait, ce chapitre et le suivant n'en faisaient qu'un seul au départ mais c'était beaucoup trop long alors j'ai coupé.

Et bien, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre chose à vous raconter... Ah si ! J'ai failli oublier... Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent là-dessus et blablablablabla...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Partie II : Réveil **

**Chapitre n°2 : Se battre une nouvelle fois…**

De l'homme que j'ai en face de moi, je ne vois qu'une chose. Ses yeux… Des yeux bleus qui étincellent dans l'ombre. C'est un regard que je connais… Que je crois connaître plutôt car je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu ainsi un jour. Oui, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi brûlant… Aussi avide. Mais je sais ce que cet homme veut. Mon sang… Moi.

Curieusement, je désire la même chose. Je veux son sang, un sang dont je connais déjà le goût mais je le veux lui aussi. C'est parce que je voulais son sang que je l'ai mordu et c'est parce que j'ai envie de lui que je l'ai embrassé puis… Il m'a mordue en retour avant de me rendre mon baiser.

Maintenant un seul sang… Un seul souffle et bientôt un seul corps… Je le sais déjà.

Enfin… Je dis "je" mais je pourrais tout aussi bien dire "elle". C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression de regarder la scène comme d'y participer, d'être à la fois actrice et spectatrice. Il me semble que cela m'est déjà arrivé une fois par le passé.

Je vois cet homme soulever cette femme… Cette jeune fille plutôt. Il se retourne et elle se retrouve le dos contre le mur, son corps pressé contre le sien… Contre le mien. Elle veut le sentir encore plus près d'elle mais ce sont mes jambes qui se nouent autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de moi tandis que sa bouche retourne se perdre dans mon cou. Il ne me mord pas cette fois-ci ou si peu… Juste de quoi faire couler un peu de mon sang pour le recueillir du bout de sa langue. Elle gémit à chaque fois qu'il le fait.

Nos bouches se retrouvent de nouveau. J'essaie de le débarrasser complètement de sa chemise. Je veux sentir sa peau. Mais il ne la laisse pas faire aussi facilement. Je la déchire pour arriver à mes fins. Je peux enfin sentir sa peau sous mes doigts et je ne m'en prive pas. Il frissonne. Je souris contre ses lèvres. Mais elle veut plus… Je veux toujours plus… Je le veux proche de moi comme jamais. Elle le veut en elle. Mais lorsque ma main se pose sur la ceinture de son pantalon, il s'échappe. Il me lâche et il s'éloigne de moi. Je suis de nouveau sur mes pieds et je pousse un léger soupir. J'essaie de l'appeler mais je découvre que je ne me souviens pas de son nom.

Je fais quelques pas en avant. Il est là. Je le sais. Je le sens. Il est toujours là même lorsque je ne le vois pas. J'entends le bruit d'un tissu que l'on déchire. Après sa chemise, c'est au tour de mon haut, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en reste, de disparaître. Je m'en fiche complètement. Des lèvres se pressent sur ma peau. Une langue parcourt mon dos tandis que ses mains remontent sensuellement le long de mes jambes pour ensuite aller sur mon ventre puis plus haut. Je me mords les lèvres. Ses mains redescendent jusqu'à mes hanches. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve assise sur lui. Sa bouche est de nouveau sur mon cou et sur ma nuque. Je me retourne et je l'embrasse. Nous glissons enfin jusqu'au sol… Mais soudain, je ne sens plus rien. J'entends d'autres bruits. Je ne vois plus que des images et bientôt elles disparaissent elles aussi. A la place, il n'y a plus qu'une aveuglante clarté.

* * *

_Omoro, jour 3_

_Chambre de Saya_

_Fin de matinée_

Saya ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt trop éblouie par la lumière. Elle sentit bientôt une main se poser sur son front, une main qu'elle connaissait bien. _Il est en vie. Vraiment en vie ! Je n'ai pas rêvé !_

Hagi avait passé la nuit à veiller sur son sommeil, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il avait fini par s'asseoir, le dos contre son lit et il avait attendu qu'elle se réveille… Comme avant. Au moment où elle avait définitivement ouvert les yeux, il avait senti l'appel dans son esprit cesser complètement. Il ne reprendrait que lorsqu'elle déciderait de l'appeler. Il se leva. Elle avait besoin de lui, de son sang, maintenant. Il sortit l'une de ses dagues pour s'entailler la paume de la main. Il prit autant de sang dans sa bouche qu'il le pouvait. Juste avant de se pencher pour le lui donner, Hagi marqua un temps d'hésitation. Les rares souvenirs de la veille venaient de ressurgir dans son esprit alors qu'il l'avait laissé quelques peu en paix ces dernières heures. Le Chevalier choisit de les ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour le moment. Saya avait besoin de son sang.

L'immortelle sentit bientôt une main sur sa joue puis des lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'hésita pas. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Le sang passa de sa bouche à la sienne. Son pouls s'accéléra pendant un instant. Saya ferma les yeux. Ce sang… C'était le même goût. C'était le sang dont elle venait de rêver.

Hagi finit par se redresser. Saya leva la tête pour le suivre dans son mouvement, recherchant plus de sang mais désirant également prolonger ce doux contact. Mais sa tête retomba très vite sur le coussin. Elle se sentait encore si faible. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait. D'habitude, il suffisait qu'il lui donne son sang pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

« Saya ?

-Je vais bien. » le rassura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Non, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Hagi savait ce qui n'allait pas. Elle n'avait pas eu assez de sang. _Je lui en ai trop pris hier…_

Saya n'avait pas envie de dormir. Elle n'était pas fatiguée. Elle se sentait juste beaucoup trop faible pour pouvoir bouger. Un léger cri de surprise lui échappa lorsque Hagi noua ses bras autour d'elle et l'attira doucement contre lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était sur ses genoux et Hagi avait amené sa tête contre son cou.

« Bois. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton doux en sentant son hésitation.

Et la petite douleur familière se fit bientôt sentir. Il s'y ajouta bientôt les sensations habituelles. Plaisir et douleur mêlés, c'était ça la morsure. Ça avait toujours était comme cela et ils devaient tous les deux faire attention de ne pas s'y noyer à chaque fois.

* * *

_Omoro, Jardin_

_Fin de matinée_

Le jardin était en passe de devenir le lieu de rassemblement des nombreux invités qui se trouvaient à Omoro. En même temps, la table du salon de jardin était la plus grande de la maison et lorsque l'on se retrouve à héberger plus d'une douzaine de personnes…

Pour le moment, étaient réunis autour de la table, Mao, Min, Monique Kaori et Julia. La scientifique était en train de consulter le dossier médical de Saya sur son ordinateur portable tandis que les quatre jeunes femmes essayaient d'organiser une nouvelle répartition des chambres pour la nuit. Il faut dire que tout le monde ne se voyait guère vivre au milieu des futons qui traînaient partout trop longtemps.

Kaï, David, Lewis et Okamura étaient allés voir Joël pour obtenir plus de renseignements sur l'incendie de la ferme qui avait coûté la vie à la famille de Monique mais aussi pour savoir où en étaient leurs recherches sur Collins et les autres.

Lulu, Aoko, Keiko et Christopher étaient également dans le jardin en train de jouer. Kaï, David et Julia avaient décidé de garder les enfants avec eux au lieu de les envoyer à l'école sous le prétexte du réveil prochain de Saya. Nathan, quant à lui, avait participé au jeu des enfants mais il avait rapidement fini par s'asseoir dans l'herbe pour lire le journal, un verre à vin à la main et la bouteille qui allait avec à ses côtés ce qui lui avait valu cette réflexion de la part de Mao.

« Dix heures du matin et vous en êtes déjà au vin et bien…»

Nathan n'avait rien répliqué et il s'était contenté de sourire tout en faisant tournoyer le liquide rouge qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de son verre. _OK… c'est pas du vin… _pensa Mao en le voyant faire ça.

De temps en temps, le Chevalier blond levait la tête pour regarder la fenêtre de la chambre de Saya puis il revenait à sa lecture tout en écoutant le débat, ô combien passionné, de ces demoiselles à propos de la répartition des chambres… Qui les occupaient depuis plus d'une heure et demi… Comme s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup mieux à faire. Bon, au moins, ça leur passait le temps.

« Nous sommes seize et il y a six chambres… plus le canapé du salon, dit Mao. A moins de pousser les murs…

-Surtout avec trois couples, intervint Kaori.

-Trois couples ? Où est-ce que tu vois trois couples ? A part Julia et David… » (1)

La scientifique leva le nez de son ordinateur pour intervenir à son tour.

« Mao, on t'a tous entendu rejoindre Okamura la nuit dernière… »

La jeune femme piqua un fard sous l'œil amusé de ses camarades.

« Peut être bien mais… ça ne fait toujours que deux couples alors…

-Je crois avoir une certaine idée du troisième. » dit Min en souriant.

L'évocation de Saya et Hagi fit lever la tête à Nathan. Le Chevalier blond regarda une nouvelle fois la fenêtre de la chambre. _Est-elle réveillée ? _Mao le remarqua.

« Si vous avez tellement envie de savoir ce qui se passe là-haut, allez voir. »

Nathan se tourna vers elle.

« Ce n'est pas ma Reine. Me mêler de son réveil serait donc un terrible impair. Elle n'a besoin que d'Hagi pour le moment et de personne d'autre. Seuls les Chevaliers du même sang que la Reine peuvent assister à son réveil. Il en a toujours été ainsi. »

Avant qu'on ne lui pose des questions sur ce qu'il venait de dire, il ajouta :

« Quant à vos histoires de répartition des chambres, je vous rappelle que je ne peux pas dormir. Hagi non plus et c'est la même chose pour la Schiff. »

Lulu, qui avait entendu, prit la parole.

« Il n'a pas tort. Pour quelques temps, je peux très bien prêter ma chambre. J'irai dans celle d'Aoko et Keiko. »

Sous entendu… Pour veiller sur elles.

En entendant la réflexion de Nathan, Min s'était tournée vers Julia. Elle avait une question à lui poser sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas dormir ?

-Les Chevaliers… Sont des anges gardiens. Ils doivent veiller à la sécurité de leur Reine… En permanence. Il est donc… »

Nathan se mit soudain à murmurer quelque chose en écoutant ce que venait de dire Julia. Monique l'avait entendu. Elle se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Tout le monde se mit à le fixer attentivement.

« Rien d'important, répondit-il.

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression pourtant. » observa Julia.

Le Chevalier fixa la scientifique pendant un long moment. Il pouvait bien le leur dire après tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il leur racontait dans quelles circonstances il avait entendu ses paroles ou s'il leur parlait de celui qui les avait prononcées. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réussir à traduire ce qu'il venait de dire puis il déclama sérieusement.

_**De l'esprit au sang**_

_**En passant par l'âme et le corps**_

_**Nous ne faisons qu'un.**_

_**Unis, à jamais, par ce baiser sanglant**_

_**Fils, Frère, Père, Amant**_

_**Maîtresse, Mère, Sœur, Enfant**_

_**Je suis à toi et tu m'appartiens.**_

_**Toi, qui hante mes nuits sans sommeil**_

_**Toi, qui m'accompagne toujours lors de mes trop longues veilles**_

_**Si l'on nous a séparés, je te retrouverais.**_

_**Et si je dois mourir en te protégeant,**_

_**Je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant.**_

_**(2)**_

« Voilà ce que j'ai dit ! »

Les jeunes femmes commencèrent par regarder le Chevalier sans savoir quoi dire ce qui le soulagea énormément. Hélas, Julia se reprenait déjà. La scientifique était sur le point de lui poser une question, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? J'ai fait promettre à Hagi de ne rien dire et c'est moi qui…_

Mais Julia n'eut pas le temps de lui poser une seule question. David, Lewis, Kaï et Okamura étaient revenus et ils semblaient soucieux. On se désintéressa subitement de ce qu'avait pu dire Nathan au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » leur demanda aussitôt Julia.

David allait le leur expliquer mais il fut interrompu par Kaï.

« Nous devrions peut-être attendre le réveil de Saya tu ne crois pas ? »

Il n'avait pas tort mais…

« Quand sera-t-elle réveillée Kaï ? Nous n'en avons aucune idée. » lui dit David.

Le jeune homme se tourna presque aussitôt vers Nathan. Le Chevalier pouvait sans doute les renseigner sur ce point.

« Au risque de vous décevoir… Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis lié à elle. Seul Hagi serait peut-être en mesure de vous le dire et il est avec elle.

-Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée sur la question ? » le questionna Lewis.

Le Chevalier fit mine de réfléchir.

« Le cocon s'est brisé hier en fin de matinée. Saya s'est rendormie dans la fin de l'après midi… Normalement ça ne devrait pas tarder, finit-il par dire.

-Le plus simple, ça ne serait pas d'aller voir Hagi pour le lui demander. » intervint timidement Monique.

Force était de constater qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

* * *

_Chambre de Saya_

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Hagi lui avait dit de prendre son sang et il ne l'arrêtait toujours pas. Saya aurait dû se demander pour quelle raison mais elle s'était perdue dans les sensations que le sang lui procurait. Son cœur battait plus vite et elle sentait la puissance qu'amenait ce sang en elle tout en réveillant la sienne. Si elle y avait fait attention, elle aurait perçu les battements d'un autre cœur dont le rythme suivait le sien et si elle l'avait entendu, elle aurait sans doute compris qu'il s'agissait de celui de son Chevalier qui s'était également laissé noyé par le plaisir de la morsure.

Hagi avait fini par s'allonger en travers du lit. Saya était assise sur lui, sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle continuait de boire. Mais quelque chose troublait quelque peu Hagi. Parfois, il avait la curieuse impression de ne pas sentir le couvre-lit sous lui mais quelque chose de froid, de dur… Comme un sol de pierre. Il avait presque une impression de déjà-vu et il y aurait sans doute réfléchi plus attentivement si la morsure de Saya ne s'était pas soudain transformée. Elle ne mordait maintenant plus que par à coup puis elle recueillait le sang qui coulait des blessures avec sa langue. Il ne réussit pas à réprimer un gémissement d'approbation et l'une de ses mains remonta lentement le long de la cuisse nue de sa Reine. Son autre main couvrit celle que Saya avait posée sur son torse. Il l'amena jusqu'à sa bouche. Il embrassa tendrement sa paume puis ses lèvres dérivèrent un peu plus bas jusqu'à son poignet.

Il fallut à Saya un petit moment pour se rendre compte qu'il l'avait mordu à son tour. Elle avait déjà vécu une telle situation mais elle ne se souvenait pas à quel moment. Elle se redressa mais ne retira pas son poignet pour autant. Elle le regarda même boire.

Hagi avait fermé les yeux mais il le rouvrit lorsqu'il remarqua que sa tête avait quitté son cou. Il n'abandonna pas son poignet cependant. Il continua de prendre son sang pendant quelques instants, son regard plongé dans le sien, avant de la lâcher. Il lécha le sang qui avait coulé de la plaie en train de se refermer puis il reposa sa main à l'endroit qu'elle occupait auparavant.

Ils continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux parfaitement immobiles. Soudain, Saya commença à se pencher vers lui. Leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher quand…

« Hagi est-ce que… »

Kaï se figea.

« Apparemment oui. » murmura le jeune homme en détournant légèrement le regard.

Les deux immortels étaient toujours dans la même position. Saya s'était redressée et avait tourné la tête vers la porte. Elle observa attentivement Kaï. Il semblait si jeune… Saya ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air si jeune alors que trente ans avaient passé sauf si… Un léger toussotement interrompit ses réflexions. Elle baissa la tête et regarda son Chevalier. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ?

Hagi baissa légèrement les yeux. Saya suivit son regard. Ses joues prirent une teinte cramoisie lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais surtout lorsqu'elle vit que sa chemise de nuit était très largement remontée sur ses cuisses qui entouraient la taille d'Hagi. Elle se déplaça précipitamment tout en évitant de croiser le regard de son Chevalier. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde ce dernier puisqu'il faisait de même. C'est pourtant vers lui qu'elle alla chercher les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait.

« Combien d'années ont passé ? lui demanda-t-elle après qu'Hagi est fini par se rasseoir sur le lit.

-Sept ans, répondit-il.

-Sept ans ? » répéta-t-elle.

Saya ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s'était-elle réveillé aussi tôt ?

« Nous ne le savons pas. » répondit Hagi à sa question muette.

Mais au fond de lui, il avait envie de poser la question à Nathan. Il était sûr que l'autre Chevalier avait une idée sur la question. Le seul problème, c'est que Nathan exigerait en retour une discussion sur ce que s'était passé la veille dans le tombeau et Hagi n'était toujours pas disposé à en parler.

Kaï entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de sa sœur. Elle avait l'air perdu et il le comprenait mais… Il devait lui dire ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle allait devoir se battre de nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie de lui annoncer une telle chose mais…

« Saya… Nous ne savons pour pourquoi tu t'es réveillée et pour être honnête, je n'en ai rien à faire, lui dit-il. L'important c'est que tu sois ici. »

Il lui sourit.

« Bienvenue à la maison petite sœur. »

Mais Saya remarqua tout de suite son sourire triste. _Il y a un problème… Que s'est-il passé ? _Une nouvelle fois, elle se tourna vers Hagi. Il avait baissé la tête. Le regard qu'il avait confirma ses soupçons.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

Kaï s'approcha un peu plus et prit sa main.

« Les chiroptères sont revenus, murmura-t-il, et ils s'en sont pris à nous. »

_Non ! NON ! Tout mais pas ça !

* * *

_

_Dans le couloir_

_Plus tard_

Hagi et Kaï avaient laissé Saya seule. Le jeune homme avait entraîné le Chevalier hors de la chambre au grand déplaisir de ce dernier. Il connaissait Saya. Il savait quels effets la nouvelle de la réapparition des chiroptères allait avoir sur elle. Il aurait dû rester à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolé. » dit soudain Kaï.

La phrase tira le Chevalier de ses réflexions. Il regarda Kaï sans comprendre. De quoi pouvait-il être désolé ?

« J'aurais dû frapper avant d'entrer. »

_Et il va falloir que je pense à le faire maintenant… _Hagi gardait toujours le silence. Kaï ajouta.

« Qui sait… Quand tout sera fini, la famille comptera peut-être un membre de plus… Officiellement je veux dire. » (3)

Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé voir Hagi aussi surpris. Cela le fit sourire.

« Je sais que tu ne feras rien tant que cette histoire ne sera pas finie, ajouta-t-il, mais je veux te le dire dès maintenant, tu as ma bénédiction. » (4)

Hagi était de plus en plus surpris.

« Oncle Kaï, est-ce que tante Saya est réveillée maintenant ? »

Les jumelles venaient de faire irruption entre les deux hommes. Nathan était derrière elles, tout sourire. Il avait entendu une partie de la conversation.

Ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui répondit à la question des deux petites filles.

« Oui, je suis réveillée. »

Hagi et Kaï se retournèrent. Saya était derrière eux. Elle regarda ses nièces. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. _Elles ressemblent tant à Diva… _à sa sœur qu'elle avait dû tuer. Aoko et Keiko sourirent en la voyant. _Elles ont le sourire de Riku par contre. _Les fillettes firent un pas en avant. Elles hésitaient cependant. Saya sourit. Elle posa un genou à terre et ouvrit les bras. Les jumelles s'y réfugièrent en courant. L'immortelle les serra fortement contre elle.

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt. » murmura-t-elle.

Une voix d'homme s'éleva.

« Pas avant trente ans ? »

Saya leva les yeux et aperçut enfin Nathan, le Chevalier de sa mère… Si elle n'avait pas rêvé sa rencontre avec Hagi pendant son sommeil évidemment. Kaï prit la parole tandis que Saya se relevait.

« Saya… Nathan est en fait le… Le Chevalier de ta mère biologique. Il a aidé Hagi après l'explosion du Met et… »

_Alors je n'ai pas rêvé… _L'immortelle cessa d'écouter son frère pour tourner la tête vers Hagi. Elle voulait lui parler de ce rêve qu'ils avaient partagé des années auparavant mais Aoko et Keiko la prirent par la main. Elle baissa la tête pour les regarder.

« Nous voulions venir te voir plus tôt mais grand-oncle Nathan nous l'a interdit, dit Aoko.

-Il a dit que nous devions vous laisser tranquille pour le moment oncle Hagi et toi. » ajouta sa sœur jumelle.

Saya leva la tête et regarda les deux Chevaliers l'un après l'autre.

« Oncle Hagi… Grand-oncle Nathan… » répéta-t-elle.

Saya ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réponse que lui firent les deux immortels.

« C'était son idée. » s'accusèrent mutuellement et avec un synchronisme parfait les deux Chevaliers en montrant presque l'autre du doigt. (5)

Les jumelles éclatèrent de rire. Saya les regarda, surprise… Surtout Hagi. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait son Chevalier agir de cette manière. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Lewis choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Il venait leur dire que le déjeuner était prêt.

Saya sortit de sa rêverie en voyant les deux Chevaliers s'éloigner avec les jumelles dans leurs bras. Aoko et Keiko leur avaient demandé de les porter jusqu'au jardin. Le Chevalier de Saya portait Keiko et celui de Miru Aoko. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre et Aoko était en train de demander à Nathan la raison pour laquelle elles avaient dû laisser tante Saya et oncle Hagi tranquilles. Le Chevalier blond répondit à sa question à voix basse. Seules les jumelles et Hagi avaient pu entendre sa réponse.

« Nathan ! »

Aoko et Keiko éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois en entendant la protestation du Chevalier de leur tante.

« Oncle Hagi a rougi. » déclara alors la petite fille aux yeux marrons d'un ton triomphant. (6)

Pendant ce temps, Saya continuait de les observer tous les quatre sans bouger.

« Saya ? »

Elle baissa la tête pour regarder la main de Kaï poser sur son bras.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste en train de me dire que… »

Elle préféra marquer une légère pause avant de poursuivre. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer mais je sais que je vais encore devoir me battre. Pourtant… Je crois que je suis heureuse de m'être réveillée. Je vais de nouveau pouvoir être avec toi, avec elles et tous les autres. Mais surtout je suis heureuse de… De le voir comme ça. »

Kaï sourit.

« Allons rejoindre les autres. Nous t'expliquerons tout après avoir mangé. » murmura-t-il.

* * *

(1) Alors… refaisons les comptes… Oui, oui, il y en a bien 3, n'en déplaise à Mao. 

(2)Veuillez excuser cette tentative déplorable de poème… Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un poème…

(3) Qui est le petit malin qui est en train de faire passer la marche nuptiale là ?

(4) Parce que tu crois qu'il en a besoin ? En même temps, avec ce qui s'est passé dans le tombeau... Mariage réparateur ! Enfin, c'est pas comme si Saya pouvait tomber enceinte en même temps... Euh… il faudrait peut-être que je cesse de commenter les trucs que j'écris… C'est pas mon boulot normalement et puis... C'est quoi ces réflexions d'un autre âge !

(5) Désolée… Désolée… Pour le retour de l'OOC concernant Hagi mais quand j'ai écrit ça…. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il fallait que le mette.

(6) Pour qu'Hagi ait rougi, je me demande ce que Nathan a pu dire. Ah ! J'avais dit que j'arrêtais avec l'OOC concernant Hagi mais… Euh… J'avais envie de le faire rougir…

* * *

Alors… la grande question que tout le monde se pose maintenant… A quand le chapitre 3 ? Et bien avec cette histoire de redécoupage, je pense qu'il pourrait arriver plus tôt que vous ne le pensiez... mais pas tout de suite quand même. 

Si vous vous demandez ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre… Grande discussion sur ce qui est en train de se passer. Faut informer Saya maintenant. Eh ! Partie 2, chapitre 3… Vous allez bientôt lire l'histoire des chiroptères… Mais bon, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite…

Pour les menaces et les commentaires c'est toujours le même chemin. Cliquez sur GO. J'aime avoir votre avis sur ce que j'écris et je vous en remercie d'avance.


	15. Partie II chapitre 3

Suite à une obscure affaire concernant un pull multicolore (Comprendra qui pourra…), je me suis retrouvée en face d'un choix cornélien en vue de me faire pardonner. Quel était ce choix ? Mettre le chapitre 3 de Revanche aujourd'hui ou tuer Kaï. En y réfléchissant bien, tuer Kaï était la meilleure solution mais comme on a toujours besoin d'un boulet avec soi (Comment ça c'est pas la bonne citation ! Mais si je vous l'assure…), j'ai décidé de mettre le chapitre 3 de Revanche (Alors suis-je pardonnée ?)

Pour changer… Blood+ ne m'a jamais appartenu, ne m'appartient toujours pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais.

Encore un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose, je dois dire. Logique d'une certaine manière puisque celui-ci et le précédent ne faisait qu'un. Sans oublier qu'il sert plutôt à annoncer le prochain. Vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire à la fin.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Partie II : Réveil **

**Chapitre n°3 : Un déjeuner mouvementé**

_Jardin_

_ Midi _

Lorsque Saya arriva dans le jardin, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'une personne se jette sur elle en hurlant son prénom et la serre dans ses bras. L'immortelle n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir le visage de son assaillante, c'est donc à sa voix qu'elle la reconnut.

« Min ? »

Que faisait donc ici son ancienne compagne de chambre du lycée de Cinq Flèches ? En parcourant le jardin du regard, sa surprise grandit. Tous ceux qui avaient participé au combat qu'elle avait mené contre sa sœur jumelle étaient là. Mao et Okamura, le journaliste, étaient en train de discuter avec Julia, David et Lewis. Ses nièces jouaient avec un petit garçon blond, le fils de Julia et David sûrement. Saya se demanda pendant un instant quel nom ils lui avaient donné. Hagi et… Le Chevalier de sa mère étaient en train de parler ensemble à quelques pas de la table. Ils utilisaient une autre langue que le japonais. Du russe apparemment. Saya aurait aimé s'approcher d'eux afin de savoir de quoi ils pouvaient parler aussi sérieusement mais elle n'avait pas fini de détailler les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le jardin. Lulu était là, elle aussi, et elle semblait plongée dans une grande conversation avec… Avec Kaori, sa meilleure amie et Monique ! Saya ne comprenait pas. Que faisaient Kaori, Min et Monique ici ?

Au cri de Min, tout le monde regarda dans sa direction. En voyant Saya, ils se levèrent.

_Mmmm… Très cérémonial tout ceci_, jugea intérieurement Nathan. Mais pour une fois, il se retint de dire ce qu'il pensait à voix haute. Après tout, ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux n'étaient pas si différent de ce qu'il avait pu vivre des centaines d'années auparavant. _Nous étions juste un peu plus nombreux,_ songea-t-il tristement, _et… Et tu étais avec moi ma Reine._

Un profond silence s'était installé. Il n'était troublé que par les jeux des enfants mais lorsque ces derniers se rendirent compte que les adultes ne prononçaient plus le moindre mot, ils s'arrêtèrent pour les observer, intrigués. Ce fut un bruit bien connu qui mit fin au silence, un bruit qui provenait de l'estomac de Saya. L'immortelle posa la main sur son ventre tandis que les humains éclataient de rire.

« D'une génération à l'autre, il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne changent pas. » murmura Nathan pour lui-même.

Hagi l'entendit mais garda le silence. Le plus vieux des deux Chevaliers venait de se replonger dans ses souvenirs et même si Nathan était l'une des seules personnes au monde capable de le faire sortir de ses gonds, le plus jeune respecta cet instant de recueillement. Après tout, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient l'habitude de vivre dans leurs souvenirs. C'était sans doute l'une des rares choses qu'ils avaient en commun. _Mais moi… Je l'ai toujours. Lui non… _

Le Chevalier brun posa la main sur l'épaule de Nathan. Ce dernier avait beau être le pire manipulateur, le pire menteur, etc., qu'il connaissait… Il avait beau lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, il était le seul qui pouvait réussir à le comprendre.

Nathan posa sa main sur celle de l'autre Chevalier et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra pendant un instant sur cette chose que chaque membre de leur espèce était capable de percevoir… La présence d'autres êtres comme eux. Ce chant… Cette étrange musique… Toute unique… Toute différente.

Celle qu'il percevait le mieux en ce moment était celle d'Hagi, sans doute parce qu'il était juste à côté de lui. Sa voix silencieuse était à son image… Calme, posée, claire… Possédant peu de variation. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait la troubler mais Nathan savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Lorsque l'autre Chevalier utilisait ses pouvoirs, l'étrange mélodie était soudain parcourue de notes plus sombres, plus dures et violentes et elle changeait du tout au tout lorsqu'il prenait son autre apparence … Un chant céleste devenu infernal comme l'ange qui était devenu démon.

Après celui d'Hagi, c'était le chant de Saya qu'il entendait le mieux parce qu'il s'agissait de la voix la plus puissante et la plus forte qu'il y avait dans le jardin. Quoi de plus normal après tout, c'était une Reine… LA Reine qui avait survécu au duel. _Sa mélodie ressemble à la tienne ma Reine…_ Par contre, elle était aux antipodes de celle de sa sœur jumelle. Il était également amusant de voir que certaines phrases musicales ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles de son Chevalier et en ce moment-même, Nathan constata que les deux chants étaient entrés dans une sorte de résonance sans que ni Saya, ni Hagi n'ait fait quoi que ce soit pour ça. Nathan savait que les deux immortels ne pouvait pas en avoir conscience puisqu'ils n'étaient pas capables d'écouter leurs propres voix (1). Cette étrange union… Elle s'était déjà produite quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. C'était pour cette raison que le Chevalier blond avait interdit aux deux jeunes Reines d'aller dans la chambre de Saya. Mais les deux mélodies reprirent soudain leur indépendance et Nathan se concentra sur les dernières voix qu'il entendait.

Celles d'Aoko et Keiko étaient encore un peu hésitantes et balbutiantes du fait de leur jeunesse mais elles commençaient déjà à se différencier l'une de l'autre. La voix d'Aoko ressemblaient plus à celle de Saya et Miru tandis que celle de Keiko lui rappelait Diva.

Restait la Schiff… C'était celle qui différait le plus des autres. Elle était moins mélodieuse, plus hachée. C'était un instrument qui ne semblait pas avoir sa place dans cet étrange concert mais qui était pourtant en harmonie avec les autres…

Mais Nathan aurait voulu entendre une dernière voix, une voix qui n'était plus…

« Cesse d'écouter nos voix Nathan, tu sais très bien que… »

Le Chevalier blond ne laissa pas Hagi poursuivre.

« Tu sais… Si tu as tellement envie de me consoler, je ne connais qu'un seul moyen mon bel ange. »

Hagi voulut s'éloigner, flairant le piège, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

« Fais-moi un câlin ! » s'écria Nathan en sautant dans les bras de son homologue brun.

Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de protester. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Mais Nathan redevint subitement sérieux avant de le lâcher.

« Ne laisse jamais mourir ta Reine, lui glissa-t-il à mi-voix à l'oreille. Préfère toujours ta mort à la sienne. »

Nathan lâcha ensuite Hagi mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il le laissait tranquille pour autant.

« Je suis content de voir que tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier. Au fait… Toujours pas décidé à en parler ? »

Etrangement, les couverts qui se trouvaient sur la table de salon de jardin se mirent soudain à vibrer. Ils cessèrent tout mouvement au moment où Nathan ajouta :

« Toujours pas en effet. »

* * *

Min avait entraîné Saya jusqu'à la table pour la faire asseoir tout en parlant à tors et à travers. Son ancienne camarade de chambre n'avait pas changé le moins du monde. Elle était toujours aussi bavarde et Saya n'arrivait pas à en place une. Elle aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'elle faisait au Japon mais l'attention de l'immortelle avait soudain été détournée par la scène qui avait lieu entre les deux Chevaliers. Hagi semblait proche du Chevalier de sa mère. C'était assez étrange pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu Hagi proche de qui que ce soit à part elle.

Lorsque Saya entendit Nathan appeler Hagi mon bel ange, elle fut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais les regards goguenards d'une bonne partie de l'assemblée l'en dissuadèrent. L'air qu'ils affichaient était clair tout comme la question muette qu'ils semblaient lui poser… Serais-tu jalouse Saya ? Non, elle n'était pas jalouse ! Pourquoi serait-elle jalouse de toute façon ? Ce n'était que son Chevalier après tout (2).

Lorsque Nathan s'accrocha au cou d'Hagi, elle eut brusquement envie de se lever pour mettre fin à ce petit manège mais le Chevalier blond se sépara assez vite de son homologue brun après lui avoir murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. Saya ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais au regard de son Chevalier, elle comprit que c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement sérieux.

« Je suis content de voir que tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier, dit ensuite le Chevalier de sa mère. Au fait… Toujours pas décidé à en parler ? »

Saya ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passa à ce moment-là. Les couverts se mirent tous à vibrer. Certains s'élevèrent même de quelques centimètres. La majorité des regards se dirigea alors vers Hagi mais Saya ne s'en rendit pas compte. Quelque chose l'intriguait. Juste avant que les couverts ne se mettent à bouger, elle avait perçu comme un changement dans l'air. Elle n'était pas vraiment capable de dire de quoi il s'agissait mais quelque chose avait changé et quelques secondes avant que les couverts ne cessent tout mouvement, tout revint à la normale. Saya ne put pas réfléchir plus longuement à ce qu'il venait de se passer à cause de Lewis.

« On sait tous que vous n'avez pas besoin de manger mais vous pourriez tout de même venir vous asseoir avec nous… Dès que vous aurez fini de vous faire des mamours évidemment. »

L'ancien agent de la CIA regretta pendant un instant sa plaisanterie lorsqu'il vit deux regards, l'un marron-rouge extrêmement mécontent et l'autre bleu-gris un peu plus mesuré, se poser sur lui. _Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais mort sur-le-champ,_ pensa-t-il.

Nathan se dirigea ensuite vers lui tandis qu'Hagi alla prendre place à côté de Saya tout en lui adressant un regard d'excuse pour ce qui venait de se passer avec le Chevalier de sa mère. Il avait vu l'air qu'avait affiché Saya au moment où le Chevalier blond s'était jeté sur lui et cet air n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui qu'elle avait arboré au moment où elle avait entendu le prénom de sa sœur pour la première fois. _Peut-être est-ce vrai après tout ? _Mais Hagi n'osa pas en parler à Saya.

« Seriez-vous jaloux ? » demanda Nathan à Lewis en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

L'ancien agent de la CIA décida d'entrer dans le jeu du Chevalier.

« Peut-être bien. »

Nathan sourit.

« Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous n'êtes pas mon type.

-Oui, vous préférez plutôt… »

Lewis hésita pendant un dixième de seconde à poursuivre sa phrase. Le regard que lui lançait Saya ne lui disait rien de bon.

« … Les bruns. » finit-il tout en espérant que l'immortelle n'aurait pas une brusque envie d'aller chercher son sabre et de s'en servir contre lui.

La réaction de Saya l'étonnait tout de même un peu et il n'était pas le seul à être surpris. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pensé que Saya pouvait être… Pouvait être aussi possessive.

« Pas seulement les bruns en fait, précisa Nathan. Mais il est vrai que j'ai toujours eu un certain faible pour eux. »

Kaï commençait à avoir envie de leur faire remarquer que leur conversation n'avait rien de convenable… Surtout lorsque trois paires d'oreilles particulièrement attentives mais surtout enfantines l'écoutaient mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler.

« Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je ne touche jamais à ce qui ne m'appartient pas. » ajouta Nathan en coulant un rapide regard vers Saya et Hagi.

La réflexion de Nathan fit aussitôt rougir Saya. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait juste avant de se réveiller un peu plus tôt se rappela à son bon souvenir mais elle ne put pas y penser plus longuement puisque la brusque sensation qu'elle avait déjà ressentie tout à l'heure surgit de nouveau et la détourna de ses réflexions. Mais cette fois-ci, elle disparut presque aussitôt. Rien n'avait bougé et elle comprit que personne n'avait remarqué ce qui venait de se passer. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Saya avait remarqué quelque chose qui était pour le moins étrange. Le point d'origine de tout ceci… Cela avait l'air d'être Hagi.

Elle regarda son Chevalier. Il avait fermé les yeux. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui avait fait ça ? Saya posa la main sur son genou. Hagi sursauta légèrement et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. C'était si rare de le surprendre. Saya voulut retirer sa main mais celle d'Hagi vint couvrir la sienne. _Sa main… Elle n'est plus bandée ! Elle est normale ! _Saya voulut lui demander des explications mais leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce regard… C'était le même que d'habitude mais elle en voyait un autre se superposer à celui-là, le regard de son rêve.

Hagi commençait déjà à lever l'autre main pour la poser sur sa joue mais il interrompit son mouvement pour jeter un regard sur le côté. En le voyant faire ça, Saya fit de même. Ils avaient deux spectatrices extrêmement attentives qui les observaient en souriant. Leurs mains se séparèrent.

Saya jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué apparemment. Ils se passaient les plats tout en discutant. Les enfants se levaient parfois de table pour jouer. Elle croisa alors le regard du Chevalier de sa mère. Lui aussi, il souriait. _Il a vu…_

« Je crois que Mao devrait modifier son organisation des chambres, dit Kaori en passant un saladier à Min.

-Je crois aussi. Saya doit avoir envie de se retrouver seule pour dormir. » répondit cette dernière.

Mais elle regardait attentivement Hagi en prononçant ces mots.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? » intervint Saya.

Les deux jeunes femmes la regardèrent. Elles souriaient toujours autant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'organisation des chambres ? demanda l'immortelle.

-Puisque nous devons tous rester ici pour pouvoir être protégés efficacement, Mao, Monique, Kaori et moi, nous avons défini qui allait dormir avec qui et dans quelle chambre.

-Nous partagerons la tienne Saya, ajouta Kaori. Si cela ne te dérange pas évidemment. (3)

-Pas du tout. » répondit Saya.

Mais elle avait l'air absent en répondant.

« Si tu veux rester seule, je comprendrais… A moins que tu ne veuilles la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre…

-Si cette personne est le fantôme-jardinier, ce n'est pas que la chambre que je partagerais…

-Min ! s'écria Kaori.

-Quoi ? »

Mais Saya ne faisait pas attention à ce que disaient les deux jeunes femmes. Les paroles de Min continuaient de résonner dans son esprit. _Pour pouvoir être protégés efficacement… Cela veut-il dire que les chiroptères s'en sont pris à elles également _? Il y avait aussi l'absence de Nahabi, Javier et Gray, l'officier instructeur de David. Monique était ici. Ils auraient donc dû y être eux aussi. _Se peut-il que… Oh non !_

Un léger effleurement au niveau de son genou la sortit de ses sombres pensées. Saya n'avait pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour savoir qui avait pu faire cela. Un effleurement discret, pas vraiment une caresse, juste pour lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il serait toujours là. La main d'Hagi s'était d'ailleurs déjà éloignée de son genou mais elle la rattrapa et entrelaça rapidement ses doigts aux siens. Saya crut pendant un instant qu'il n'allait pas la laisser faire mais il finit tout de même par lui abandonner sa main. Ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre regard. S'ils le faisaient, ils…

« Tante Saya et Oncle Hagi se tiennent par la main ! » claironna alors Aoko qui passait justement derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Leurs mains se séparèrent une nouvelle fois.

« C'est normal quand on est amoureux. » intervint Nathan.

Christopher prit ensuite la parole.

« S'ils sont amoureux, pourquoi ne vont-ils par dormir dans la même chambre comme le font papa et maman ? »

Saya se sentit rougir de nouveau tout en se maudissant mentalement. Pourquoi rougissait-elle ainsi ? Hagi et elle avaient parfois fait plus que partager une simple chambre par le passé. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son Chevalier. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tes parents sont mariés. Saya et Hagi non. » lui expliqua Kaï.

Ce fut au tour de l'une des jumelles d'intervenir.

« Mao-neesan et Akihiro-jisan ne le sont pas non plus. Ils ont pourtant dormi ensemble la nuit dernière. »

En entendant cela, Saya regarda Kaï. Son frère souriait en regardant sa première petite amie qui commençait à menacer Keiko de tous les supplices de l'Enfer ce qui faisait énormément rire la petite fille. L'immortelle n'aurait jamais cru que Mao et le journaliste étaient ensemble et elle aurait pensé que Kaï serait plus triste à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Mais en même temps, cela devait peut-être faire plusieurs années... Kaï avait donc eu tout le temps de se faire à cette idée. Saya regarda ensuite Mao. Le sujet de la conversation allait enfin pouvoir changer mais c'était sous-estimé Nathan.

« C'est surtout parce qu'il faut que Saya dorme mon petit. »

Christopher ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Chevalier blond venait de dire cela alors il demanda :

« Elle ne pourrait pas dormir si Hagi était avec elle ? »

Kaï faillit s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'il était en train de boire en entendant le petit garçon poser cette question. (4)

« Christopher... Vient par ici, dit Julia en se levant de table.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

La mère et son fils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Nathan jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Saya. Elle avait baissé la tête, les joues de plus en plus rouges, en grande partie à cause de ce que venait de dire le petit garçon mais aussi parce que ses mots venaient de réveiller des souvenirs en elle. _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas un rêve ?_ se demandait-elle.

_Si un regard pouvait tuer… _Pensa une nouvelle fois Lewis en observant Hagi et Kaï qui regardaient attentivement le Chevalier de Miru.

Forte heureusement, Monique réussit à changer de sujet de conversation au grand soulagement de plusieurs personnes présentes dans le jardin.

* * *

_Omoro, jardin_

_Plus tard_

Le déjeuner était maintenant fini. Saya allait enfin savoir ce qui était en train de se passer mais avant cela… Lewis se leva.

« Je ne vous avais pas dit que je vous apprendrais à jongler ? dit-il aux trois enfants.

-Si ! »

L'ancien agent de la CIA s'éloigna en leur compagnie. La discussion pouvait commencer. Ce fut Nathan qui commença à parler. Il expliqua rapidement à Saya ce qui leur étaient arrivé quelques années plus tôt. Les humains furent assez étonnés. Le récit du Chevalier était précis, clair et concis. Il ne se dispersa pas une seule fois en chemin ce qui relevait tout de même de l'exploit de sa part. Il passa ensuite la parole à David et il ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois. _Il est malade ?_ Voilà ce que ne purent s'empêcher de penser plusieurs membres de l'assemblée.

Saya écouta les explications de Nathan puis celles de David dans le plus grand silence. Au moment où le membre du Bouclier Rouge raconta ce qui était arrivé à Nahabi, Javier et Gray mais également aux trois autres enfants qui avaient été adoptés par son ancien officier instructeur, elle regarda Monique. Les yeux de la jeune femme blonde venaient de se couvrir d'un voile de tristesse. Saya aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était désolée, que c'était de leur faute… De sa faute. S'ils n'avaient pas existé, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

« Ce n'est pas de notre faute. » murmura soudain quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Saya se retourna. Nathan était derrière elle. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer.

« Ce n'est pas de notre faute. Ce n'est pas de la tienne, répéta-t-il. C'est de celle des humains.

-Mais si nous…

-Il a raison Saya. »

L'immortelle regarda son Chevalier.

« Nathan a raison, répéta Hagi. Tu n'as pas en t'en vouloir. Les responsables de tout ceci sont des humains.

-Mais si nous n'étions pas là, ils…

-Je suis d'accord avec eux Saya.

-Oh ! Merci grand frère ! C'est trop d'honneur. » s'écria Nathan.

La phase sérieuse du Chevalier de Miru semblait être terminée pour le moment. Kaï l'ignora mais intérieurement… _Evidemment, c'était trop beau pour durer !_

« Nous… Les humains, je veux dire, nous pouvons très bien vivre avec vous. Nous pouvons nous comprendre… Nous parler… Vivre ensemble. Tout ceci, nous l'avons déjà prouvé. Mais je peux comprendre que d'autres humains n'y croient pas et soit certaine d'une chose, s'il le faut, je leur prouverais le contraire. »

Il se tût pendant un instant.

« Les gens qui nous attaquent aujourd'hui veulent vous détruire. Non seulement vous, mais également tous ceux qui sont au courant de votre existence. Ces humains là ne valent pas mieux que Diva et ses Chevaliers. Tu n'y es vraiment pour rien Saya.

-Je ne veux pas que vous…

-Ils nous y ont mêlés de toute manière, la coupa son frère. Et puis, nous sommes une famille ne l'oublie pas. Nous ne savons pas qui sont ceux qui nous veulent du mal mais…

-STOP !!!! » s'exclama Nathan. (5)

Kaï se tut aussitôt.

« Désolé d'interrompre ta charmante petite tirade grand frère… Pas qu'elle soit ennuyeuse… En fait si, elle l'était. »

Kaï serra le poing tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de faire ravaler ses paroles au Chevalier blond tandis que celui-ci continuait de parler.

« Mais il me semble que nous savons déjà qui est à l'origine de tout ceci.

-Nos recherches sur Collins, Argeno et Grant n'ont rien donné, intervint David.

-Comment ça ?

-Collins n'a plus vraiment donné signe de vie depuis le jour où il m'a tiré dessus. Nous avons trouvé ses traces dans quelques centres pour sans abris aux Etats-Unis mais depuis trois ans… Plus rien.

-Et Argeno ?

-Mort en prison un an après l'explosion du Met.

-Grant ?

-Après quelques mois de disgrâce, le président l'a rappelé au gouvernement, dit Okamura. Il s'occupe actuellement d'un projet sur l'environnement.

-Oui… Moi aussi, ironisa Nathan.

-Nous continuons les recherches mais nous préférons les élargir un peu.

-Et à qui ? »

Quelqu'un empêcha David de répondre. Son propre fils.

« T'es nul ! Tu n'arrives même pas à jongler avec plus de deux balles. Je retourne avec papa. »

Oh non ! Ils n'avaient pas fini de discuter. Hagi se leva.

« Je vais m'en occuper. » leur dit-il.

Les autres le regardèrent, surpris. De quelle manière allait-il bien pouvoir s'en occuper ?

Le Chevalier de Saya fit signe à Christopher, qui venait vers eux, de le suivre. L'enfant obéit, intrigué.

« Je peux ? demanda-t-il à Lewis en tendant la main vers lui.

-Vas-y. » lui répondit l'ancien agent de la CIA en lui donnant les deux balles qu'il avait à la main.

Hagi ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Cela faisait plus d'une centaine d'années qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Il espérait ne pas avoir perdu la main.

Sous le regard ébahi des autres, il commença à jongler avec une facilité déconcertante qui ne pouvait être que le témoignage d'une longue pratique (6). Il s'arrêta cependant au bout de quelques secondes.

« Déjà fatigué ? » lui demanda Lewis.

Hagi ne répondit pas et s'accroupit pour récupérer l'une des trois dernières balles qui traînaient par terre. Il recommença à jongler tout en se remettant debout.

« Je suppose que pour quelqu'un qui est capable de déplacer les objets par la pensée, c'est beaucoup plus facile, observa Okamura.

-Non, il ne l'utilise pas. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Saya. Ils étaient surpris. Personne ne lui avait parlé du nouveau pouvoir d'Hagi. Comment se faisait-il que…

Nathan, lui, souriait. _Elle le sent… L'échange de sang a dû les rapprocher plus que je ne le pensais. _Pour éviter les questions, il prit la parole.

« Nous devrions poursuivre notre discussion au lieu de le regarder faire. »

Les humains suivirent ce judicieux conseil et la conversation reprit aussitôt, se poursuivant pendant plus d'une bonne demi-heure.

* * *

Hagi jetait souvent de légers coups d'œil vers la table et écoutait la discussion sans en avoir l'air tout en montrant aux trois enfants de quelle manière il fallait s'y prendre pour jongler. Christopher finit par lui demander qui lui avait appris à faire ça.

« C'est mon grand-père qui m'a appris. J'étais un peu plus jeune que toi. » répondit le Chevalier.

_Sans oublier quelques autres petites choses beaucoup moins avouables. _Il constata alors que la conversation des adultes étaient terminées.

« Nous continuerons demain si vous voulez bien, dit-il aux enfants.

-Après l'école alors, intervint Kaï qui s'approchait. Aujourd'hui vous n'y êtes pas allés parce que vous vouliez assister au réveil de Saya mais demain… »

Les trois enfants se mirent aussitôt à se plaindre. Ils n'étaient pas contre une journée de vacances en plus. Pendant ce temps, Hagi regardait Kaï avec un air interrogateur. Pourquoi envoyer les jeunes Reines à l'école ? Il allait être beaucoup plus difficile de les protéger s'ils faisaient ça.

« Je vous enlève Hagi pendant quelques minutes. » dit Kaï aux enfants.

Ils protestèrent mais l'arrivée de Lulu et de Lewis avec la proposition d'une partie de cache-cache les calma tout de suite.

« Nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux les renvoyer à l'école… Au cas où quelqu'un nous surveillerait mais surtout pour qu'elles puissent continuer à mener une vie normale. Elles ne doivent pas savoir pour le moment, expliqua Kaï au Chevalier de Saya tandis qu'ils revenaient vers la table. Nous devons faire comme si rien de grave n'était en train de se passer. Quant à leur surveillance, David pense que nous réussirons à l'assurer en comptant sur l'aide des agents du Bouclier. Et puis… Je ne tiens pas trop à ce que les jumelles assistent à l'entraînement de tir que nous allons donner aux autres. David et Julia pensent de même en ce qui concerne Chris. »

Hagi ne répondit pas. Il regarda Nathan. L'autre Chevalier lui avait parlé de la demande de Kaori. Ils en avaient un peu discuté tous les deux. Le Chevalier de Miru tenait à ce que ceux qui ne savaient pas se défendre l'apprennent. C'était lui qui avait dû réussir à les convaincre du bien fondé de la demande de la meilleure amie de sa Reine.

En ce moment même, le Chevalier blond était en train de parler à Saya. Hagi n'avait pas besoin de tendre l'oreille et de les écouter pour savoir de quoi il était question. Le moment était venu.

« J'aimerais te parler. » dit Nathan à Saya le plus bas possible.

Le Chevalier blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux humains.

« Et seul à seul. » précisa-t-il.

Saya le regarda sans comprendre. Qu'avait-il donc à lui dire de si important et qui ne devait pas être entendu par les autres ?

« Ne t'es-tu jamais demandée qui tu étais… Qui nous étions ? »

Elle comprit aussitôt. Leur passé… Leur histoire… C'était donc de cela qu'il voulait lui parler. Saya tourna aussitôt la tête à la recherche d'Hagi. A la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent, elle sut que Nathan lui avait déjà tout dit mais elle comprit également qu'il ne viendrait pas avec eux. Elle le connaissait. Il devait croire qu'il fallait qu'elle soit seule pour écouter l'histoire de Nathan. Mais si elle voulait en parler par la suite, il serait là. C'était une chose qu'elle savait également.

Saya se leva. Nathan lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils quittèrent le jardin. Kaï voulut les arrêter mais Hagi l'en empêcha en se plaçant devant lui. Le jeune homme lança un regard furieux au Chevalier. Comment pouvait-il laisser Saya partir avec ce type ? Et seule avec lui en plus !

* * *

(1)Et là… Grande question… L'air que chante continuellement Diva, est-ce sa voix intérieure (Je ne vois pas trop comment appeler ces voix) ? D'après ma petite théorie non… On pourrait imaginer qu'il s'agit en fait de celle de Saya qu'elle a entendu et qu'elle répète ou alors que certains Chiroptères sont capables d'entendre leur propre voix.

(2) Mais oui… Mais oui… On y croit tous…

(3) Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça va déranger quelqu'un ?

(4) Oui… Seulement faillit… Hélas.

(5) Merci Nathan pour l'avoir fait taire.

(6) Par tous les Dieux, après avoir transformé Hagi en pervers tripoteur (dixit Baka-han à propos du chapitre 1 de la partie II), le voilà devenu jongleur pour occuper les enfants… C'est de pire en pire mais pas illogique. Il le dit lui-même dans l'anime, il vient d'une famille de forains.

* * *

Et bien… En relisant tout ça, je m'aperçois que j'ai été particulièrement méchante envers Kaï dans mes commentaires. Je m'en excuse (Grande question maintenant… Suis-je sincère ?)

Concernant le prochain chapitre, c'est sans doute l'un des plus longs de la fic… C'est l'histoire des Chiroptères ainsi que vous devez vous en douter. C'est un chapitre qui a été assez long et dur à écrire que ce soit à cause des idées, de la forme… Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec ça. Vous verrez tout ceci la prochaine fois. Quand exactement ? Je suis bien incapable de vous le dire pour le moment. Mais on ne sait jamais… L'affaire du pull multicolore pourrait refaire surface…

Avant de partir, laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci.


	16. Partie II chapitre 4

Et voilà… Tout frais… (Frais… Tout ceci a quand même été écrit cet été…) Tout chaud… (Réchauffé oui !) le nouveau chapitre de Revanche qui concerne… Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!! L'histoire des Chiroptères. 

Bon... Trêve de plaisanterie, un peu de sérieux parce que ce chapitre est plutôt sérieux… C'est sûr que par rapport au précédent… Qui au moment de son écriture est comme qui dirait partit… Je ne sais pas où en fait… Entre les délires yaoïstes et les délires… Bon… vous avez lu, pas besoin d'en rajouter… Donc… Ce chapitre concerne l'histoire des chiroptères… Enfin, ma version de leur histoire.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit au chapitre précédent, ce chapitre a été assez dur à écrire que ce soit sur le fond ou sur la forme. Tout d'abord, j'avais plusieurs idées et j'espère que celle que j'ai choisie vous plaira. Concernant la forme… Ici aussi, je ne savais pas trop comment écrire tout ça. A un exposé du mode de vie des Chiroptères de la part de Nanichou à Saya, j'ai préféré un ensemble de 3 flashs back (un sur la rencontre de Nathan avec Miru, un sur la manière dont il est devenu son Chevalier et un sur la manière dont ont disparu les Chiroptères) ajouté à la conversation entre Saya et Nathan sur ce qu'il lui raconte. Bien évidemment, Nanichou ne raconte pas les flashs back à Saya (sauf peut-être le dernier).

Et bien… J'en ai à raconter on dirait… Passons maintenant au truc que tout le monde sait mais que… Eh ! Deux minutes ! Je peux changer de disque pour une fois en fait ! Donc… (prend sa respiration)… Saya, Nathan et Miru ne m'appartiennent pas mais toute la clique de Reines et de Chevaliers qu'il y a à leur côté si.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Partie II : Réveil **

**Chapitre n°4 : Une page d'histoire**

Saya et Nathan traversèrent rapidement la maison mais l'immortelle marqua tout de même un temps d'arrêt dans la salle du restaurant lorsqu'elle vit les débris de table et de chaises qui étaient entassés dans un coin de la pièce. 

« Que s'est-il pas-

-Une simple discussion sur un sujet sensible entre Hagi et moi qui a mal tourné. » la renseigna Nathan en ouvrant la porte.

Saya prit un air furieux.

« Si vous avez fait le moindre mal à Hagi, je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton Chevalier. Il n'a rien eu. C'est plutôt moi qui en ai subi les conséquences. »

Devant l'air interdit de Saya, il ajouta :

« Mettre ton Chevalier en colère est vraiment quelque chose de très dangereux. »

Il invita ensuite Saya à sortir.

« Allons faire une petite promenade veux-tu ? »

Saya passa devant lui sans rien dire. Elle n'en revenait pas. Qu'avait pu faire le Chevalier de sa mère pour réussir à mettre Hagi en colère ?

« De quoi parliez-vous ? » osa-t-elle lui demander après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

Nathan sourit. Non, il ne lui dirait pas de quoi, ni de qui, ils avaient parlé et ceci pour deux raisons. Premièrement, Hagi ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir tout raconté à Saya et il tenait à rester en vie pour le moment. Deuxièmement, c'était à Hagi d'en parler à sa Reine, pas à lui. Tout ceci ne concernait qu'eux deux. Il n'avait donc pas à s'en mêler… Enfin, à s'en mêler directement. Il pouvait bien essayer de mettre Saya sur la voie après tout.

« Il n'y a vraiment que sur un seul sujet qu'il s'enflamme… Et dans tous les sens du terme je dois dire. » dit-il à l'autre immortelle.

Saya le regarda, intriguée. Où voulait-il en venir ? Nathan la laissa réfléchir et ce silence lui permit de se replonger dans ses souvenirs pendant quelques instants.

* * *

_Date et lieu inconnus_

« Maman, c'est quand qu'on arrive ? (1)

-Bientôt mon chéri… Bientôt. » répondit-elle à son plus jeune fils en lui adressant un sourire fatigué.

Le voyage avait été long et difficile et ils ne l'auraient certainement pas entrepris sans la grave menace qui pesait sur eux. Ils avaient même attendu le dernier moment pour partir puisqu'elle était enceinte. Mais l'annonce de l'arrivée des barbares venant de l'Est et du Nord les avait poussés à partir avant son accouchement. Elle avait fait le voyage dans une vieille carriole. Son plus jeune fils avait marché avec les autres mais lorsqu'il était trop fatigué, on le faisait monter avec elle. Pour le moment, il était serré, à moitié endormi, contre elle. C'était bien lui le moins inquiet de tout leur petit groupe et elle lui enviait cette insouciance. Les personnes chez qui ils allaient chercher refuge étaient toutes aussi dangereuses que leurs envahisseurs. Les Dames Sanglantes… C'était ainsi qu'on les nommait. Elle ne savait que peu de chose sur elles. On les disait extrêmement puissantes mais non-humaines. On disait qu'elles prenaient de jeunes hommes afin de les faire devenir comme elles et ainsi perpétuer leur race. On racontait également qu'elles buvaient du sang humain et qu'elles étaient immortelles… Mais ils avaient tout de même décidé de se placer sous leur protection. C'était le moindre des deux maux.

Il leur fallut trois jours de plus pour arriver en vue du lieu où avaient élu domicile les Dames Sanglantes. Il s'agissait d'un village assez important qui deviendrait dans les années à venir une ville de belle taille. Il était entouré d'un rempart de bois et de terre mais des hommes étaient en train d'en construire un fait de pierres. Tout semblait assez tranquille ici et on laissa entrer le petit groupe sans problème. On entrait toujours ici sans problème. Le plus difficile était d'en ressortir.

Ils attendirent pendant des heures, et dans le froid, la venue de l'une des Dames Sanglantes. C'est finalement un homme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval qui apparut devant eux.

« Mon nom est Marius. » leur dit-il.

Avant que les membres du groupe ne se présentent à leur tour, il ajouta :

« Normalement, notre Grande Reine aurait dû vous recevoir sur-le-champ mais l'une de nos Dames est en train d'accoucher. C'est un événement qui demande toute notre attention. La Grande Reine devrait donc vous recevoir demain. Ma Reine étant endormie pour le moment, vous logerez chez elle. »

Il se tut. Comme aucun des nouveaux arrivants n'avait l'air de vouloir répondre, il voulut prendre congé.

« Je vais vous laisser pour le moment. Je dois retourner auprès des miens. »

Un des réfugiés se décida enfin à parler.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que la… La Grande Reine acceptera notre demande ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

-C'est ce qu'elle décidera dès demain après en avoir parlé avec les autres Reines. » répondit Marius en détaillant chaque réfugié du regard.

Ses yeux finirent par s'arrêter sur un petit garçon de cinq ou six ans aux boucles blondes qui s'était endormi contre une femme enceinte. _Sa mère sans doute_, pensa Marius.

« Il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème. » dit-il en souriant.

Il les quitta après leur avoir dit qu'il reviendrait les chercher un peu plus tard pour les conduire chez sa Reine. Les réfugiés le virent se diriger vers le bâtiment le plus important de cet étrange village. Il y entra et y resta pendant des heures. Mais comme il le leur avait dit, il finit par revenir les chercher pour les mener jusqu'à l'une des maisons les plus importantes. Elle se trouvait d'ailleurs juste à côté du bâtiment dans lequel ils l'avaient vu rentrer dans l'après-midi. Le lendemain, ils étaient reçus par celle que Marius nommait Grande Reine.

Ils furent assez surpris en la rencontrant. Elle semblait si jeune, si fragile mais ses yeux d'un vert sombre démentait cette apparence. Eux, ils étaient sans âge. C'était un regard qui avait dû défier les années et ce, depuis des siècles.

Marius posa un genou à terre et inclina la tête devant elle. Il lui présenta les nouveaux venus et lui fit part de leur demande tout en restant dans cette position.

« Relève-toi Chevalier Marius. » ordonna-t-elle dès qu'il eut fini de parler.

L'homme blond s'exécuta aussitôt. La jeune fille qui venait de lui donner cet ordre s'avança vers les réfugiés.

« Je me nomme Saëlle, leur dit-elle. J'ai discuté de votre demande avec les autres Reines éveillées. Nous avons très rapidement réussi à nous mettre d'accord à votre propos. Vous pouvez rester. »

Plusieurs personnes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en entendant cette annonce.

« Mais à une seule condition. » ajouta Saëlle.

La jeune fille s'avança vers la femme enceinte. A ses côtés, il y avait un petit garçon aux boucles blondes. Saëlle s'accroupit devant lui et l'examina attentivement. Marius avait raison. Il semblait fort et en bonne santé. De plus, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur d'elle. Le regard vert fixa pendant quelques secondes les yeux bleus puis Saëlle se releva. Son examen était terminé et il était plus que positif. L'enfant lui plaisait.

« L'une des mes nièces vient d'accoucher. C'est à cause de cet événement que je n'ai pas pu vous recevoir hier. Elle a eu des jumelles. »

Une partie des réfugiés se demanda où elle voulait en venir.

« Nous avons une tradition, ajouta Saëlle. Un enfant… Humain, doit être choisi parmi ceux que nous protégeons pour devenir son gyfu (2). Nous en avons déjà trouvé un. Il nous en manque donc un deuxième. »

Elle montra le petit garçon du doigt.

« Si cet enfant devient le gyfu de l'une de nos nouvelles Reines, vous pourrez rester. »

La femme enceinte, c'est-à-dire la mère du petit garçon d'après les renseignements qu'avait pris Marius, prit alors la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un gyfu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Saëlle sourit. Elle était certaine que cette femme n'aurait jamais osé lui adresser la parole en temps normal. Elle agissait ainsi juste parce qu'il était question de son fils.

« Les choses que l'on dit sur nous ne sont pas toutes fausses… Notamment en ce qui concerne notre besoin de sang. Normalement, nous aurions demandé à chacun d'entre vous un peu de sang en échange de notre protection mais nous nous contenterons de votre fils pour le moment. S'il devient le gyfu de l'une des deux nouvelles Reines, vous n'aurez pas à nous donner le vôtre pendant vingt ans. »

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna en faisant signe à Marius de la suivre.

« Cet enfant devient gyfu et vous pouvez rester autrement… »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Ils avaient compris. S'ils ne leur donnaient pas l'enfant, ils n'avaient qu'à partir.

« Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes pour réfléchir à tout cela et pour en parler entre vous. » dit-elle en quittant la pièce en compagnie de l'homme blond.

La discussion… Enfin, la dispute dura plus de deux heures. L'enfant dont il était question ne broncha pas un seul instant. Sa mère, ainsi que deux de ses sœurs, étaient en train de pleurer mais il ne dit rien. En fait, la dispute des adultes l'ennuyait à mourir. Il alla donc vers la porte qu'avaient emprunté pour sortir la dame aux étranges yeux verts et l'homme chez qui il avait logé cette nuit. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Ils étaient là. L'homme blond sourit en le voyant et il vint le prendre dans ses bras. Le petit garçon le laissa faire.

« Ne t'attache pas trop à cet enfant Marius, le prévint Saëlle. Tu sais ce qu'il va lui arriver. S'il devient gyfu, dans vingt ans, il…

-Je sais Saëlle. Je sais. » la coupa Marius.

La mère de l'enfant, affolée par son absence, finit par les rejoindre. En voyant son fils dans les bras de Marius, elle cria :

« Lâchez tout de suite mon fils ! »

Saëlle intervint.

« Si jamais cet enfant devient gyfu, il ne sera plus votre fils. Il appartiendra à notre clan… Mais rassurez-vous, il sera bien traité. Le Chevalier Marius s'occupera de lui.

-C'est mon fils. Vous n'avez pas le droit de… »

Un homme avait suivi la femme enceinte. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de la mère de l'enfant.

« Il est à vous. » dit l'homme d'une voix étranglée.

Saëlle inclina la tête.

« Notre clan vous remercie. Soyez certains que nous n'oublierons pas votre sacrifice. »

Les deux humains quittèrent la pièce. Saëlle se tourna vers Marius.

« Suis-moi. » ordonna-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit une autre porte. Les deux immortels empruntèrent toute une série de couloirs. En chemin, Saëlle demanda à un serviteur humain d'aller auprès des nouveaux arrivants afin de leur montrer leurs nouveaux quartiers. Il devait également les mettre au courant des diverses règles qu'ils allaient devoir suivre en restant ici.

Saëlle et Marius finirent par arriver dans une petite salle à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux très courts et bruns en compagnie de deux hommes. Ils avaient fait enlever sa chemise au petit garçon afin de tracer un X (3) sur le haut de son dos. En voyant arriver Saëlle, les deux hommes mirent un genou à terre et inclinèrent la tête.

« Chevaliers Flavius, Chevalier Maël, relevez-vous. » ordonna-t-elle.

Ils obéirent et saluèrent ensuite Marius. En voyant l'enfant dans ses bras, l'un d'eux dit :

« C'est donc lui le deuxième ? »

Marius acquiesça en posant l'enfant par terre. Ce dernier regarda l'autre garçon et lui sourit mais le brun afficha un air méprisant et détourna la tête. Le garçon blond eut une petite moue boudeuse qui fit sourire Marius. Le Chevalier blond s'accroupit ensuite auprès de lui afin de lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer.

« Le Chevalier Flavius va te faire la même marque sur le dos puis nous vous conduirons auprès des deux nouvelles Reines. Tu ne devras pas dire le moindre mot quand tu les verras. D'accord ? »

L'enfant acquiesça.

Tout se passa comme l'avait dit Marius. On mena ensuite les deux enfants jusqu'à une grande salle où reposaient les nouveau-nés. Toutes les autres Reines éveillées et tous les Chevaliers étaient réunis dans cette pièce. Lorsque Saëlle entra, les Chevaliers posèrent un genou à terre et les autres Reines présentes inclinèrent légèrement le buste. Maël et Marius se dirigèrent vers le grand berceau de bois qu'il y avait au centre de la pièce. A côté du berceau et derrière une petite table se tenait une dernière femme. Il s'agissait de la mère des deux nouvelles Reines. Elle prit le poignard qui se trouvait sur la table au moment où Maël et Marius furent à côté du berceau. C'est alors qu'une petite voix enfantine s'éleva.

« Ils sont bizarres les bébés chez vous. » fit l'enfant blond en voyant les deux cocons blancs qu'il y avait dans le berceau.

Marius eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire. Certains prirent un air offusqué mais d'autres sourirent à la remarque du petit garçon. Saëlle faisait partie de ceux qui souriaient.

« Continue Nirthy. » ordonna-t-elle doucement en voyant que la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté du berceau ne savait pas comment réagir après cette remarque.

Nirthy prit donc la main de l'enfant brun et appuya la pointe de son poignard sur le bout de son doigt. L'enfant poussa un petit cri. Quelques gouttes de son sang tombèrent sur l'un des cocons. Nirthy répéta l'opération sur l'enfant blond. Il resta silencieux et regarda attentivement son sang couler sur l'autre cocon. Saëlle prononça ensuite quelques mots qu'il n'écouta pas puis Marius le ramena à la maison de sa Reine. Sa famille et tous les autres étaient déjà partis mais l'enfant ne les réclama pas. Il ne les réclama jamais.

Quelques jours plus tard, Marius l'amena à une grande chambre en lui disant que les cocons avaient éclot. Dans la pièce où ils entrèrent, l'enfant retrouva l'autre garçon avec celui qui se nommait Maël mais il y avait également Nirthy, la mère des deux Reines, ainsi qu'un autre homme qu'il avait aperçu dans la grande salle quelques jours auparavant. Le garçon brun s'inclina devant Nirthy puis devant son compagnon en les appelant Reine Nirthy et Chevalier. Marius avait dit à l'enfant blond que c'était de cette manière qu'il devait s'adresser aux adultes s'il les croisait, il fit donc de même. Marius le prit ensuite dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse voir les deux bébés qui se trouvaient dans le petit lit. Il lui montra celui qui avait les yeux marrons.

« Je te présente ta Reine, lui dit-il. Miru. »

* * *

_Okinawa, Japon_

_Présent_

Saya interrompit soudain le fil de ses souvenirs.

« Où allons-nous ainsi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-A un endroit que ma Reine aurait adoré. »

Saya se demandait de quel endroit il pouvait s'agir. Au moment où elle allait lui adresser la parole pour lui poser la question, Nathan lui dit qu'ils étaient arrivés. A la grande surprise de Saya, ils se trouvaient à la plage qu'elle aimait tant. Nathan descendit les escaliers de pierre et posa un pied sur le sable en disant :

« Miru aurait adoré cet endroit. Elle adorait la mer et l'océan par-dessus tout. »

Comme Saya restait silencieuse, il se tourna vers elle.

« Tu ne trouves pas cet endroit superbe ? »

L'immortelle se demanda pendant un instant s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

« C'est mon endroit préféré. » finit-elle par avouer.

Saya descendit les marches à son tour.

« Je ne le savais pas. » lui dit le Chevalier de Miru.

Nathan l'observa pendant un long moment.

« Tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le croies. » dit-il brusquement.

Saya ricana.

« Je pensais que c'était plutôt Diva qui lui ressemblait le plus. »

Le Chevalier blond s'approcha d'elle et leva la main.

« Non… C'est bien toi… Tu as ses yeux. » murmura-t-il en effleurant sa joue avec le dos de sa main.

Saya fit un bond en arrière en sentant sa main. Nathan ne s'en offusqua pas.

« Mais c'est Diva qui a hérité de sa voix. » ajouta-t-il.

En ce qui concernait sa voix silencieuse par contre… Nathan détourna vivement la tête et regarda l'océan.

« Elle vous manque ? lui demanda tout d'un coup Saya.

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. »

L'immortelle ne répondit pas. Nathan se décida enfin à répondre à la question de la jeune fille.

« Presque tout autant que tu manquerais à Hagi si tu venais à disparaître. Une Reine fait partie de son Chevalier… Si elle meure, un vide se crée Grande Reine. » lui dit-il sans même tourner la tête vers elle.

La façon dont Nathan venait de l'appeler la surprit. Le Chevalier blond le savait sans même avoir besoin de la regarder.

« Pourquoi ce nom ? poursuivit-il. C'est ce que tu es en train de te demander n'est-ce pas ? »

Nathan lui fit enfin face. Il posa un genou à terre et inclina la tête sous le regard ébahi de Saya.

« Grande Reine était le titre que l'on donnait à celle qui était la plus âgée des Reines du clan. C'était également elle qui prenait les décisions. Tu es la plus âgée de ce clan… C'est donc à toi de porter ce titre maintenant.

-Un clan ? »

Nathan acquiesça mais resta dans la même position.

« Oui. Il y a des centaines d'années, nous vivions sous forme de clan. Il y en avait plusieurs à travers le monde et nous vivions tous de la même manière. Plusieurs générations de Reines vivant avec leurs Chevaliers et protégeant les humains qui le demandaient en échange de leur sang. »

Saya ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné une telle chose.

« J'ai fait parti de ces humains. » avoua ensuite le Chevalier blond.

_C'est donc ainsi qu'il a connu ma mère… _Saya se rendit alors compte qu'il était toujours à genoux devant elle. Pourquoi ne se relevait-il donc pas ?

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pourriez vous relever s'il vous plait ? lui demanda Saya, très mal à l'aise.

-Si tu me l'ordonnes Grande Reine, répondit Nathan en se relevant.

-Et puis arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Le Chevalier blond sourit.

« C'est ce que tu es pourtant. C'est toi qui dirige ce clan il me semble…

-Je ne dirige rien du tout et il n'y a aucun clan !

-Ca ressemble beaucoup à ce que j'ai connu pourtant. »

Saya préféra changer de sujet.

« Alors… Vous faisiez partie des humains que protégeait le… Le clan ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer. »

Il n'attendit pas sa réaction et ajouta :

« J'étais le gyfu de ta mère lorsqu'elle était enfant et jusqu'à ses vingt ans.

-Le quoi ?

-Les humains ont inventé un terme assez intéressant dans leur littérature qui correspond parfaitement à ce mot.

-Et c'est ?

-Un calice. J'étais le calice de ta mère avant de devenir son Chevalier. »

Saya ne voyait toujours pas ce que cela voulait dire.

« Si elle avait besoin de sang, c'était le mien qu'elle devait prendre jusqu'à ses vingt ans, c'est-à-dire jusqu'au jour où sa sœur et elle ont dû créer leurs propres Chevaliers.

-Et j'imagine que la… Destinée logique d'un… D'un gyfu est de devenir Chevalier.

-Pas le moins du monde… Un gyfu doit être vidé de son sang par sa Reine la veille du jour où elle doit créer son premier Chevalier. »

Nathan s'attendait à l'air choqué que prit Saya en entendant cette information.

« Nos clans avaient de nombreuses règles. » lui dit-il en guise d'explication.

Mais avant de commencer à les lui exposer…

« Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse Saya. »

* * *

_Date et lieu inconnus_

Les années avaient passé. L'enfant était devenu un homme. Quant au bébé, il allait fêter ses vingt ans le lendemain. D'une certaine manière, ils avaient pratiquement été élevés ensemble. Miru était plus souvent dans la maison de la Reine de Marius que dans celle qu'occupait sa mère et le Chevalier qui était son père. Elle savait que cet homme était son père mais on lui avait interdit de lui donner ce nom. Il en était ainsi. C'était mère pour Nirthy, tante pour les autres Reines et oncle pour chaque Chevalier, même pour son père. Quant à son gyfu, il devait donner du Reine, du Dame ou du Chevalier. Un seul mot était commun à leurs vocabulaires. C'était celui qui désignait la Reine éveillée la plus âgée. Mais toutes ces appellations passaient à la trappe dès qu'elle se trouvait chez Marius… Enfin chez Lydia.

La Reine de Marius, Lydia, s'était réveillée l'année précédente. Elle aurait pu se plaindre à Nirthy des visites incessantes de sa fille mais elle ne le fit pas. Marius aurait même dû rendre compte de l'amitié des deux enfants aux autres, surtout à la Grande Reine, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Lydia aurait dû le faire à son réveil mais elle avait préféré que rien ne change. De toute façon, elle avait bien d'autres sujets de préoccupation pour le moment. Quelques mois après son réveil, l'annoncé de la mort de Saëlle avait retenti. Il aurait sans doute était plus juste de dire le suicide puisqu'une Reine ne pouvait pas être tuée si facilement. La nouvelle Grande Reine se nommait Mara. Le lendemain de la mort de Saëlle, elle avait réuni toutes les Reines et tous les Chevaliers puisque lorsqu'une Reine mourrait, on devait choisir celle qui porterait la génération suivante. C'était Lydia qui avait été désignée puisqu'elle était la plus vieille Reine éveillée n'ayant pas encore eu d'enfant.

Les mois avaient passé. Lydia n'était toujours pas enceinte et… Il était temps pour les deux plus jeunes Reines, Miru et Léna de créer leurs propres Chevaliers. Si Léna attendait ce jour avec impatience, il n'en était pas de même pour Miru puisqu'elles devaient tuer leurs gyfus. Si Léna ne s'entendait pas du tout avec le sien… Avec le dernier tout du moins puisque les deux autres n'avaient pas survécu, Miru s'entendait à merveille avec le petit garçon blond qui était arrivé un jour d'hiver en compagnie d'un groupe de réfugiés venus se placer sous la protection des Dames Sanglantes. Ils en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux habitants de la ville durant toute leur enfance et puis… Il y avait quatre ou cinq ans, ils étaient devenus plus que des amis d'enfance. Ils l'avaient caché à tout le monde mais ils soupçonnaient tout de même Lydia et Marius d'être au courant.

Miru devait tuer son gyfu aujourd'hui. Etrangement, ce fut joyeusement qu'elle se rendit chez Lydia. Comme elle s'en doutait, sa tante et son Chevalier n'étaient pas chez eux. Ils avaient sans doute voulu les laisser seuls pour la dernière offrande de sang que devait lui faire le jeune homme. _S'ils savaient… _pensa Miru en courant jusqu'à la chambre de son gyfu. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle passerait le voir pour lui montrer la robe qu'elle devrait porter le jour de la cérémonie pendant laquelle elle allait devoir choisir son Chevalier puis… Qu'elle en choisisse un ou non, sa sœur et elle allaient devoir partir. Elles ne pourraient revenir ici que le jour où il ne resterait que l'une d'entre elle.

Son gyfu ne savait pas qu'elle venait pour le tuer. Elle venait juste lui faire un cadeau d'adieu. C'était ce qu'il pensait.

« Très jolie robe. » lui dit-il lorsqu'il la vit entrer.

Miru ferma rapidement la porte derrière elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'était débarrassée de sa robe.

« C'est pas mal comme ça aussi. » jugea son gyfu en la détaillant du regard.

Miru s'approcha de lui pour lui mettre un petit coup sur la tête. En guise de réponse, il riva ses lèvres aux siennes avant de l'emporter jusqu'à son lit. Il était temps de profiter de son cadeau d'adieu (4).

°°°°°°°°°°

La jeune Reine somnolait, la tête posée sur le torse de son gyfu, depuis quelques minutes tandis qu'il passait lentement sa main dans ses cheveux longs.

« Superbe cadeau d'adieu. » lui dit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Et dire que demain, tu seras loin… En compagnie de ton nouveau compagnon, ajouta-t-il.

-Si j'en choisis un…

-J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas pendant ton long voyage.

-Pendant que toi, tu en profiteras pour m'oublier. »

De toute façon, si elle suivait la règle, elle n'aurait pas à s'en inquiéter. Mais elle ne comptait pas la suivre… Et là aussi, elle n'allait pas avoir à s'en inquiéter.

« T'oublier ! protesta son gyfu. Je n'aime que toi voyons !

-Je parie que c'est ce que tu as dit au pauvre jeune homme que tu as rencontré il y a une semaine…

-Tiens… Tiens… Mademoiselle je pervertis les filles de cuisine depuis mon plus jeune âge oserait-elle me donner des leçons ? »

Miru se redressa en riant puis se mit à califourchon sur lui.

« N'oublie pas que j'ai eu le meilleur professeur du monde en ce domaine.

-J'en suis flatté.

-Que te dit que je parlais de toi ?

-De qui d'autre alors ma Reine ? »

Miru ne répondit pas et prit un air sérieux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demanda son gyfu.

Elle se pencha vers lui. Sa tête se nicha dans le creux de son cou.

« Sais-tu ce qui arrive aux gyfus le jour qui précède celui où les Reines doivent choisir leur premier Chevalier ? lui demanda-t-elle, sa bouche contre sa peau.

-On cesse enfin de leur prendre leur sang à la moindre occasion ? » proposa-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Non… On les tue. »

Elle planta ses crocs dans la peau du son gyfu sans que ce dernier ne réussisse à faire le moindre mouvement pour se libérer. Miru commença à le vider de son sang le plus lentement possible. Lorsqu'elle le sentit sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour murmurer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir. »

Elle se redressa puis se leva pour aller jusqu'à sa robe. Dans les plis du tissu, elle avait dissimulé un couteau. Elle le prit puis elle revint s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle s'entailla la paume de la main.

« Voici mon véritable cadeau. » dit-elle à voix basse en regardant son sang surgir de la plaie.

°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsqu'elle l'avait mordu, il n'avait rien pu faire. Elle était beaucoup plus forte que lui, il le savait. De plus, il n'avait jamais réussi à lui refuser ce qu'elle voulait mais là… Lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle devait le tuer, il avait essayé de l'empêcher de le mordre. Il ne réussit pas à le faire. Elle prenait son sang et plus elle en prenait, plus il se sentait faible. Il crut même mourir pendant un instant. Cette étrange langueur qui l'avait envahi, ce ne pouvait être que la mort. Soudain, le poids qu'il sentait sur lui avait disparu. Il n'entendit pas la voix de Miru. En fait, il n'avait pratiquement pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des lèvres sur les siennes puis un liquide chaud qui passait de cette bouche qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille à la sienne. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce liquide mais il était doux. Il était bon. Il en voulait plus. Il voulut le dire lorsque les lèvres se séparèrent des siennes mais une douleur affreuse irradia l'ensemble de son corps peu après. Il voulut crier mais ses cordes vocales ne lui obéissaient plus. Il avait mal… Si mal… Jusqu'à en perdre connaissance.

°°°°°°°°°°

_Est-ce que je suis mort ? _Ce fut la première chose que pensa le nouveau Chevalier en reprenant peu à peu conscience. Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il percevait trop clairement ce qui l'entourait pour que ce soit le cas. Les odeurs… Les sons… Tout était très clair… Trop clair. En parlant de son… On se disputait à côté de lui. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Miru.

« Vous aviez dit que je devais choisir. J'ai choisi. C'est lui !

-C'est ton gyfu ma nièce.

-Plus exactement Grande Reine. C'est son Chevalier maintenant.

-Je t'en prie Marius, ne joue pas sur les mots dans un moment pareil !

-Bien Grande Reine.

-Marius… »

Le ton était menaçant.

« Qu'allons-nous faire de lui maintenant ?

-Cela me semble évident… Il me suit !

-Pas question Miru ! hurla Mara.

-Mais c'est mon Chevalier, contra la jeune femme. Il doit me suivre.

-Miru… »

Une voix calme s'éleva.

« Tante… Il est son Chevalier maintenant et nous ne pouvons rien faire contre ça.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Lydia !

-Mais… Tante…

-Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de la conception de la prochaine génération si tu veux mon avis ! »

Un silence.

« Bien Grande Reine. »

La voix de Marius s'éleva à la suite de celle de sa Reine.

« Grande Reine, calmez-vous. Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver ainsi. Ce qui est fait est fait.

-La paix Marius !

-Bien Grande Reine mais je dois tout de même vous rappeler que cette affaire nous concerne tous. Vous devez en parler aux autres et pour une fois, votre décision devra être approuvée de tous.

-Si c'est que tu souhaites Chevalier Marius… Réuni les autres. Nous allons parler. »

Une pause.

« Mais ne crois pas jeune fille que nous serons cléments à ton égard. » menaça Mara.

Contrairement à ce que venait de dire Mara, ils le furent et quelques jours plus tard, Miru et Léna partaient. Léna était seule. Aucun des hommes qui lui avaient été présenté ne lui avait plu et Miru… Miru partait en compagnie de son premier Chevalier.

* * *

_Okinawa, Japon_

_Présent_

« En fin de compte, à quoi sert le combat entre les deux sœurs ? »

Nathan et Saya avaient fini par s'asseoir par terre. Si l'immortelle s'était d'abord montrée très silencieuse face à son récit, elle lui posait maintenant de nombreuses questions. Bien sûr beaucoup de choses la dérangeaient dans ce que venait de dire Nathan mais elle était heureuse de savoir enfin d'où elle venait. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit mais l'absence de réponse concernant ses origines l'avait toujours fait cruellement souffrir.

« A désigner celle qui portera la prochaine génération, répondit le Chevalier blond.

-Juste à ça !

-Il semblerait. En fait, Marius et moi en avons souvent discuté par la suite. Pour lui, c'était surtout un moyen de contrôler notre prolifération. Quoi qu'on en dise, nous avons besoin des humains. Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire mais… Ils sont notre nourriture. Si nous sommes trop nombreux… »

Il préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? lui demanda Saya.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi avoir rejoint Amshel alors ?

-Je l'ai rejoint pour Diva. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'approuvais ses plans même si… Même s'ils pouvaient sembler assez plaisants.

-Plaisants ? »

Elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce genre de réflexion de sa part.

« La vengeance est un poison dangereux Grande Reine et c'est à cause des humains que ta mère est morte… »

_Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir leur mort… _Le regard de Saya fixa l'étendu bleu qui se trouvait devant elle tout en réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire Nathan.

« Je ne veux pas qu'Aoko et Keiko aient à se battre l'une contre l'autre, déclara-t-elle soudain.

-C'est toi qui dirige le clan à présent. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites…

-Je ne dirige personne, protesta Saya.

-Tu peux changer les choses en ce qui nous concerne en tout cas. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Saya médita pendant quelques instants sur cas paroles.

« Alors… Alors c'est ma mère qui a gagné le combat.

-Oui. Elle n'avait connu qu'un seul grand sommeil.

-Tu y as assisté ?

-Comme Hagi a assisté au tien.

-Tu n'es donc pas intervenu.

-Quelque chose nous retient d'intervenir. C'est le seul moment où notre instinct nous dit de ne pas vous protéger.

-Et les Chevaliers de l'autre Reine… Que deviennent-ils après le combat ?

-Ils avaient le droit de ne pas retourner auprès du clan mais l'un d'eux, au moins, devait rester avec la Reine survivante.

-Pourquoi ?

-A ton avis ? »

C'est bon ! Elle avait compris. Question idiote !

« Et mon père biologique… »

Le visage de Nathan se referma. Saya s'excusa aussitôt. Il avait aimé sa mère. A sa manière c'est vrai mais il l'avait aimé alors lui parler de l'homme qui avait… Un long silence les sépara.

« Andrei, dit soudain Nathan.

-Andrei ?

-C'était le nom de ton père. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui. Miru et moi n'en avons jamais parlé. C'était le troisième Chevalier de Léna. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

-Merci. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Saya leva la tête et regarda le ciel. Il commençait à s'assombrir. Ils avaient passé tout l'après-midi ici. Ils allaient bientôt devoir rentrer mais elle avait encore quelques questions à lui poser.

« A quel moment ont-ils attaqué ?

-C'était peu après le deuxième grand sommeil de ta mère, un an après la mort de l'une des Reines. Ta mère avait été désignée comme celle qui devait porter la prochaine génération… A son grand déplaisir. »

Saya sourit. Etrangement, elle s'en doutait.

« Pourquoi vous avoir attaqué ? »

Nathan soupira.

« Regarde notre autre apparence… Nous avions l'air de véritables démons pour eux. Nous étions immortels. Nous buvions du sang humain… Nous n'étions pas humains. Voilà leurs raisons. »

* * *

_Date et lieu inconnu_

Miru était en train de chanter lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre. Il resta quelques instants sur le seuil pour la regarder. Elle était assise dans un profond fauteuil juste à côté de la fenêtre. Elle observait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur tout en chantant, sa main gauche posée sur son ventre. Il sourit. Elle avait commencé par se plaindre lorsque les autres Reines avaient dit que c'était elle qui devait concevoir la prochaine génération. Ses cris avaient dû ébranler tous les murs de la ville mais maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, elle semblait heureuse. Son Chevalier ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Miru tourna la tête vers lui. Elle avait dû sentir sa présence. Elle lui sourit. Il alla vers elle.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui se trouvait en face de son fauteuil.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« J'entends leur voix depuis quelques jours, lui annonça-t-elle.

-Tu l'as dit aux autres ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir toute une bande de matrones sur le dos vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre !

-Je vais prendre ça pour un non.

-Seule Lydia est au courant mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne les entendait pas encore. Et toi ? »

Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes.

« C'est très faible mais je les entends. »

En même temps, il était normal qu'il les entende. Il était son Chevalier après tout. Par contre, si les autres avaient entendu leurs voix, cela aurait été le signe de la venue au monde des nouvelles Reines.

Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent.

« Regarde ! » s'écria soudain Miru en tirant sur la manche de sa chemise.

Le Chevalier regarda par la fenêtre.

« Le Mausolée ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Non, il ne se trompait pas ! C'était bien des flammes qui s'échappaient de la porte du Mausolée. Miru se précipita vers son lit pour prendre son épée tandis qu'il courrait à la porte. _Le Mausolée… Quelqu'un a mis le feu au Mausolée ! Dieux, faîtes que les Reines endormies aient réussi à s'en sortir ! _Quelle pensée idiote ! Lorsqu'une Reine dormait, rien ne pouvait la réveiller. Mis à part peut-être la présence de son premier Chevalier… C'était la raison pour laquelle le Mausolée avait été construit aussi loin de la ville. Pour éviter que les Chevaliers ne répondent à l'appel de leur Reine pendant qu'elle dormait.

Le Chevalier courrait dans les couloirs. Miru le suivait de près, son épée à la main. Il aurait dû lui ordonner de rester dans sa chambre. Il aurait dû lui dire de ne pas s'exposer inutilement au danger mais d'un autre côté, il préférait qu'elle soit avec lui. Il pouvait assurer sa protection de cette manière. En parlant de protection… Un humain surgit soudain de nulle part et courut l'épée levée sur lui. Il l'évita en souplesse puis il tourna sur lui-même pour lui donner un coup de pied.

« Je crois que tu y es allé un peu fort. » lui fit remarquer Miru en regardant l'humain qui s'était écrasé contre le mur.

Le corps broyé glissa lentement à terre tout en laissant une immense traînée rouge sur le mur de pierre. Le Chevalier se retourna vers sa Reine pour répliquer mais…

« Miru ! »

Il voulut se précipiter vers elle, se placer entre elle et son assaillant mais sa Reine avait déjà paré le coup d'épée de l'humain sans même lui faire face en plaçant son épée en diagonale devant son dos. Miru se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair. La tête de l'humain roula sur le sol. Elle prit ensuite la main de son Chevalier et ils se remirent à courir. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune Reine percutait quelqu'un. Elle recula rapidement de quelques pas tout en levant son épée qu'elle abaissa aussitôt en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Dieux merci. C'est toi Oncle Marius.

-Où est ton Chevalier ? » lui demanda-t-il en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

Elle lui fit signe de regarder derrière elle. Son Chevalier était en train de se débarrasser de quelques humains. Il arriva bientôt près d'eux.

« Marius. » le salua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il voulut lui parler du Mausolée en feu mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

« Prend-la et enfuis-toi avec elle. » ordonna Marius.

Ce fut un cri commun.

« Quoi ! »

Le Chevalier de Lydia répéta son ordre.

« Pourquoi devrais-je m'enfuir ?

-Ils sont trop nombreux. Nous n'arriverons peut-être pas à les retenir… C'est toi qui porte la prochaine génération… Tu dois te mettre à l'abri.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais Miru ! C'est un ordre de la Grande Reine et cette fois-ci, tu as intérêt à le suivre ! »

Marius se tourna ensuite vers son Chevalier.

« Protège-les toutes les trois. Emmène-les loin d'ici. »

Il poussa ensuite Miru contre son Chevalier tandis que des bruits de course se faisaient entendre.

« Ils arrivent, murmura Marius. Partez. »

Le Chevalier de Lydia se retourna.

« Mais… tenta une nouvelle fois Miru.

-Ferme-la pour une fois ! » la coupa son Chevalier en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il se mit à courir.

« Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner ainsi le reste du clan ! » s'écria Miru.

Un étrange bruit de déchirure résonna soudain. Des hurlements s'élevèrent presque aussitôt. _Si Marius est obligé de prendre son autre forme, c'est que ça va vraiment très mal,_ pensa le Chevalier de Miru.

En quelques secondes il fut sur le toit. Il déploya rapidement ses ailes et s'envola.

°°°°°°°°°°

Il vola pendant des heures au-dessus des nuages. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent la terre ferme, Miru était en train de dormir et ils étaient à des centaines de kilomètres de la ville des Dames Sanglantes. Il la coucha délicatement sur le sol en songeant qu'il n'avait rien emporté avec eux pour se protéger du froid. Le Chevalier s'assit puis prit sa Reine dans ses bras.

Lorsque Miru se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'elle lui demanda fut de retourner aider les autres. Il refusa. Une violente dispute s'ensuivit. Miru voulut s'enfuir. Il cria son nom.

« Quoi !

-Pardonne-moi. » lui dit son Chevalier juste avant de l'assommer.

Miru se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle avait mal à la tête. Que s'était-il passé ? Soudain, elle se souvint. Il l'avait assommé ! Son Chevalier avait osé la frapper ! Elle l'aperçut enfin. Il s'était assis sur un rocher qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle et il était en train de la regarder. Elle l'abreuva d'injures. Il attendit tranquillement que l'orage passe.

« Bouge et je recommence. » la prévint-il tandis qu'elle faisait une légère pause pour reprendre son souffle.

Les insultes plurent de nouveau. Il les ignora. Au moins, elle ne pensait pas à retourner chez eux pendant ce temps.

°°°°°°°°°°

Ils finirent tout de même par y retourner… Le plus tard possible cependant… Et ils ne découvrirent qu'un lieu de désolation. Tout avait été détruit. Il n'y avait plus personne. De moins, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient.

Une pierre faillit soudain heurter Miru. Son Chevalier la reçut à sa place en se mettant devant elle. La personne qui avait lancé le caillou était une fille d'une dizaine d'années.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore ! Vous nous avez déjà tout pris ! Partez ! » cria-t-elle.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle était partie en courant. Le regard de Miru croisa celui de son Chevalier. Ils se mirent en marche et suivirent l'enfant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle les conduisit jusqu'à la forêt qui se trouvait au sud de la ville des Dames Sanglantes. Ils finirent par arriver à une immense falaise qui était creusée de nombreuses grottes. Leur lanceuse de caillou entra dans l'une d'elle. Miru la suivit sans hésiter, son Chevalier sur ses talons. A l'intérieur de la grotte, ils trouvèrent une trentaine d'humains, principalement des vieillards et des enfants. Ils regardèrent les deux nouveaux arrivants avec crainte. C'est alors qu'un cri s'éleva.

« Toi ! C'est toi ! »

Miru et son Chevalier se retournèrent. Un vieillard aux yeux bleus et au visage creusé de profondes rides se tenait devant eux. Il s'appuyait sur… Leur lanceuse de caillou.

« Bande de chiens ! Comment avez-vous osé me suivre ! » cria-t-elle.

Le vieil homme la reprit aussitôt.

« Un peu de respect pour ton arrière-grand-oncle je te prie.

-Arrière-grand-oncle ! » firent en même temps la lanceuse de caillou et le Chevalier, aussi abasourdis l'un que l'autre.

Le vieillard sourit.

« Oui… Arrière-grand-oncle. »

Il s'approcha un peu plus du Chevalier et l'examina pendant de longues minutes.

« La jeunesse éternelle… Ma mère n'en a jamais cru ses yeux.

-Ma mère ?

-Souviens-toi de ton arrivée ici… Ta mère était enceinte. C'était une fille.

-Tu es…

-Oui. Je suis son fils. »

Il se tut et se mit à tousser.

« Assied-toi grand-père, ordonna la lanceuse de caillou.

-Je ne peux pas m'asseoir devant la Grande Reine petite. » répliqua-t-il.

Miru se mit soudain à regarder autour d'elle.

« Tante Mara ? Où ça ? » dit-elle en souriant.

Et elle s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Merci.

-Ce n'est rien. »

Le vieil homme dirigea de nouveau son regard vers son oncle.

« Lorsque le Chevalier Marius nous a aidés à nous enfuir, il m'a donné ceci en me disant de le donner au frère de ma mère qui était devenu le sien. »

Il sortit de sous sa chemise un rouleau de parchemin qu'il tendit au Chevalier. Ce dernier le prit après avoir jeté un léger coup d'œil à Miru. Il le déplia rapidement et lut ce qu'avait écrit Marius pendant que Miru posait des questions à son neveu.

« Savez-vous si l'un des nôtres a réussi à s'échapper ?

-Personne. Nous sommes les seuls.

-Mais… Les autres Reines et les Chevaliers… Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient réussi à les tuer aussi facilement. Ce n'était que des humains.

-Ils ont tout de même réussi à les tuer… Avec le feu. Certains d'entre nous les ont même vus les décapités puis les placer sur d'immenses bûchers. Je suis désolé mais… aucun d'eux n'a réussi à s'échapper. »

Miru ferma les yeux. _Oh non ! Dieux… s'il vous plait ! Non !_

Son Chevalier avait fini de lire la dernière lettre de Marius… Ses dernières instructions plutôt. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la première chose qu'il vit furent les larmes qui couvraient les joues de sa Reine. Il fut aussitôt auprès d'elle.

« Ma Reine… »

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait te dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-A peu de choses près, la même chose qu'il a dit avant que nous ne partions. Il me fait jurer de te protéger et de t'obéir. C'est à toi de choisir ce que nous devons faire.

-Bien. »

Le regard de Miru se posa sur les personnes qui les entouraient, sur leurs visages effrayés…

« Nous partirons demain. » annonça-t-elle.

Ils firent comme elle l'avait dit. Les humains n'émirent pas la moindre protestation en face de leur départ. Il les rassurait même. Ils seraient plus en sécurité s'ils partaient. Ceux qui les avaient attaqués n'en voulaient qu'aux Dames sanglantes et à ceux qui les soutenaient après tout.

°°°°°°°°°°

Miru et son Chevalier furent sur les routes pendant de longs mois. Ils ne restaient jamais trop longtemps au même endroit de peur que les humains ne finissent par comprendre ce qu'ils étaient. Ils cherchèrent même à se réfugier auprès d'autre clan mais à chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à un lieu habité par des Dames Sanglantes, ils ne trouvaient que des cendres. Les humains semblaient avoir décidé de tous les détruire. Miru et son Chevalier furent eux-mêmes la cible de nombreuses attaques malgré la vitesse à laquelle ils voyageaient. L'une de ses confrontations fut la cause de leur séparation. Ils tombèrent sur beaucoup plus nombreux et beaucoup plus armés qu'eux. Comme l'avait dit le neveu de son Chevalier, ils utilisaient le feu pour venir à bout de leur espèce.

Il avait préféré être la cible de leur flèches enflammées à la place de sa Reine. Il fut trop grièvement brûlé… Au point de plonger dans un sommeil qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui que pouvaient connaître les Reines.

°°°°°°°°°°

Je ne comprends pas. Je suis dans ma chambre. Je suis chez Marius. Comment cela est-il possible ? Les humains ont tout détruit. Et… Où est Miru ? Je sors de ma chambre en courant pour partir à sa recherche. C'est si étrange. Je sens sa présence mais je n'arrive pas à la localiser. Je la cherche pendant des heures et soudain… Elle est là, devant moi, venant de surgir de nulle part. Elle dit mon nom et s'approche de moi.

« Ma Reine…

-Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé ? » me demande-t-elle.

Non, je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Je sais que nous étions en train de fuir et que nous étions à la recherche d'un autre clan pour nous placer sous sa protection mais sans succès. »

Miru prend ma main. Je vois alors par ses yeux. Je revois le combat auquel nous venons de faire face. Je vois les flèches me transpercer. Je vois mon corps prendre feu. Ma Reine se débarrasse rapidement des humains qui l'entourent puis se précipite vers moi en enlevant son immense cape pour étouffer le feu. Mais c'est déjà trop tard.

« Idiot, me dit-elle après avoir lâché ma main. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Regarde dans quel état… »

Je l'interromps.

_**De l'esprit au sang**_

_**En passant par l'âme et le corps**_

_**Nous ne faisons qu'un.**_

_**Unis, à jamais, par ce baiser sanglant**_

_**Fils, Frère, Père, Amant**_

_**Maîtresse, Mère, Sœur, Enfant**_

_**Je suis à toi et tu m'appartiens.**_

_**Toi, qui hante mes nuits sans sommeil**_

_**Toi, qui m'accompagne toujours lors de mes trop longues veilles**_

_**Si l'on nous a séparés, je te retrouverais.**_

_**Et si je dois mourir en te protégeant,**_

_**Je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant.**_

Ce que je viens de dire la fait sourire.

« Tu te souviens de ce que Lydia a répondu à Marius le jour où il lui a dit cela ? »

Je m'en souviens parfaitement mais je la laisse tout de même déclamer la suite.

_**De l'esprit au sang**_

_**En passant par l'âme et le corps**_

_**Nous ne faisons qu'un.**_

_**Unis, à jamais, par ce baiser sanglant**_

_**Maîtresse, Mère, Sœur, Enfant**_

_**Fils, Père, Frère, Amant**_

_**Tu es à moi et je t'appartiens.**_

_**Toi, dont je rêve lors de mon profond sommeil**_

_**Toi, que j'ai condamné à de si longues veilles**_

_**Qu'importe la distance qui nous séparera, je sais que tu me retrouveras**_

_**Mais si tu veux mourir pour me protéger,**_

_**Je ferais tout pour t'en empêcher.**_

« Je t'ai conduit dans l'un de leur tombeau, m'explique-t-elle par la suite. Ils ne viendront pas nous chercher ici. Tu pourras dormir sans problème.

-Et toi ?

-Je vais rester avec toi bien sûr. »

Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pose la main sur son ventre.

« Leur voix est de plus en plus forte. Tu dois trouver un clan. Tu seras plus en sécurité avec eux.

-Mais… »

Je ne sais pas de quelle manière j'ai réussi à la convaincre mais elle a fini par partir. De temps en temps, elle revient me voir ou bien c'est moi qui vais lui rendre visite… D'esprit à esprit.

°°°°°°°°°°

Ici, je n'ai aucune notion du temps qui s'écoule. Ici, tout est différent. C'est mon monde. Je le modèle à ma convenance et c'est moi qui choisis de quelle manière les jours s'écoulent. C'est moi qui décide de l'endroit que je vais occuper. J'aime voyager dans mes souvenirs, cela me permet de ne plus penser à la souffrance. Il faut dire que la régénération est extrêmement douloureuse…

Soudain, elle arrive. Je la sens mais… Je perçois autre chose… Des images… Une autre douleur… C'est la sienne.

« Protège mes filles, ainsi que les filles de mes filles. Soit pour elles, ce que tu as été pour moi. Aide leurs Chevaliers à réaliser leurs désirs… »

Puis je ne sens plus que ma propre douleur…

°°°°°°°°°°

Le Chevalier de Miru finit par se réveiller… Et dès qu'il réussit à bouger, il se mit à la recherche de sa Reine. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était déjà trop tard mais il voulait la voir une dernière fois et puis… Il devait prendre soin de ses filles.

Miru lui avait transmis quelques images de l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais il ne le trouva pas avant des dizaines d'années.

« C'est ici. » murmura-t-il alors qu'il se trouvait face à la porte de bois d'une maison de pierres blanches.

Sur cette porte, était tracé un signe étrange dont il ne connaissait pas la signification mais qu'il avait vu dans les images que lui avait transmises sa Reine avant de mourir.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de lui mais les humains préféraient ne pas s'approcher trop près de cet étranger qui venait d'arriver dans leur village. Il était bizarre. Il ne parlait à personne. Il ne faisait que se promener aux alentours. On ne savait même pas où il dormait… Pas à l'auberge du village en tout cas.

C'était vrai qu'il ne parlait à personne mais il écoutait toutes les conversations par contre. Une jeune femme passa soudain devant lui. Elle avait une bougie à la main. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du village. Un homme l'interpella.

« Tu vas encore à la grotte n'est-ce pas, lui dit-il. Si tu as tellement envie d'avoir un enfant, tu ferais mieux de prier notre Seigneur.

-On ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a dans ce sarcophage en plus, ajouta un autre.

-Mon grand-père disait que ça ressemblait à un démon. » dit un troisième.

Les derniers mots lui firent dresser l'oreille. Le Chevalier de Miru décida de suivre la jeune femme jusqu'à cette fameuse grotte.

Au moment même où il posa le pied à l'intérieur de la caverne, il sut qu'il était au bon endroit. La jeune femme était là elle aussi. Elle était en train d'allumer sa bougie qu'elle avait posée sur un petit autel qui se trouvait devant un somptueux sarcophage de pierre. Vu toute la cire qui se trouvait sur lui, elle n'était pas la première à venir ici. La jeune femme se mit ensuite à genoux pour prier.

Peu lui importait la présence de cette humaine ! Il alla jusqu'au sarcophage et en fit tomber le couvercle. La jeune femme poussa un cri et elle s'enfuit. Il continua de l'ignorer.

Le Chevalier ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du sarcophage. Mais même s'il savait ce qu'il y avait là-dedans, il sentit son cœur se briser lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Son visage… Qu'était-il arrivé à son visage ?

« Ma Reine… » murmura-t-il.

Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers son ventre. _Elle… Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'accoucher._ Il posa la main sur la peau qui commençait déjà à se dessécher puis il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il eut beau se concentrer… Il n'entendit pas le moindre chant.

La rage l'envahit. Un intense besoin de destruction apparut au plus profond de lui. _Si leur monde pouvait tomber en cendre comme le mien… Si tout pouvait éclater en mille morceaux… _Aux côtés de sa Reine, il y avait son épée. Il la prit puis il partit avant que la jeune femme ne revienne avec d'autres humains. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici de toute façon. _Si tout pouvait éclater en mille morceaux… _souhaita-t-il une nouvelle fois en sortant de la grotte.

Entièrement tourné vers sa rage, il n'entendit pas le bruit que fit l'éboulement. L'entrée de la grotte était bloquée. Plus personne n'entrerait à l'intérieur avant des centaines d'années.

* * *

_Japon, Okinawa_

_Présent_

« Qui aurait cru que vous étiez encore en vie ta sœur et toi ? » murmura Nathan.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas.

« C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'à chaque fois que je voulais en finir, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose me retenait ici, ajouta-t-il mais beaucoup trop bas pour que Saya puisse l'entendre.

-Tu as continué à chercher d'autres clans ?

-Oui et non… Après tout, je n'étais que le Chevalier d'un clan disparu et il y avait peu de chance qu'ils veulent bien de moi. En fait, des centaines d'années ont passé sans que je ne puisse voir un autre membre de mon espèce. J'ai fini par croire que j'étais le dernier… Jusqu'en 1916 à Saint-Pétersbourg. »

Nathan se tourna vers Saya.

« Un carrosse est passé à toute vitesse devant moi et… J'ai entendu un chant… Son chant…

-C'était Diva n'est-ce pas ? »

Nathan ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa question.

« J'ai suivi le carrosse. Il s'est arrêté devant le palais impérial et là… »

Le Chevalier blond prit un air rêveur.

« Là, un magnifique ange aux longs cheveux bruns est apparu devant mes yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tendait la main à sa compagne pour l'aider à descendre de leur carrosse. Ils sont entrés à l'intérieur. Je les ai observés pendant plusieurs jours… Je pense que tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait. » (5)

C'était Hagi et elle qu'il avait vus. Pas sa sœur. Saya était surprise.

_Saya…_

L'immortelle leva brusquement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Nathan.

Saya regarda autour d'elle pendant de longues minutes puis son regard se fixa enfin sur le Chevalier blond.

« J'ai cru entendre la voix d'Hagi. J'ai dû rêver. »

Nathan prit un air soucieux.

« Mmmm… Une Reine qui est la seule à entendre la voix de son Chevalier… En général, ça n'a rien à voir avec un rêve. »

Il revint s'asseoir à côté de Saya.

« Appelle-le. Demande-lui ce qui se passe.

-Comment veux-tu que je fasse une telle chose ?

-Vous êtes liés Saya. Hagi a toujours été capable de t'entendre… Qu'importe la distance qui vous sépare, si tu l'appelles, il t'entendra. Ça marche dans les… »

_SAYA !!!_

L'immortelle se leva et se mit à courir en direction d'Omoro.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? cria Nathan en la voyant détaler à toute vitesse.

-Hagi est en danger. »

* * *

(1)C'est quand qu'on parlera bien… Ne cherchez pas à comprendre. C'est juste un truc qui m'a traumatisée durant mon enfance. Merci papa, maman ! 

(2) Nom anglo-saxon de la rune qui est le signe de l'offrande. Accepter un présent vous rend redevable envers celui ou celle qui vous le donne, établissant ainsi un lien ou une relation entre le donneur et le receveur. Dans la culture nordique, un don appelle toujours un don en retour. Gyfu peut aussi signifier un partenariat ou une union en affaires comme en amour. La rune gyfu est communément utilisée (même encore aujourd'hui) sous forme d'un baiser, symbole du lien de l'affection mutuelle.  
**Pierre précieuse associée**  
Opale.  
**Fleur associée**  
Citronnelle.

**Arbre associé**  
Orme, plus particulièrement les ormes blancs

Source : wwww. Tentacules. Net/index. Php ? id 98 (Du moins, il me semble).

(3) Représentation de la rune dont il est question en (2)

(4) Pas le courage de faire un lemon… Et puis, de toute façon, ce chapitre est suffisamment long comme ça.

(5) Je n'invente rien ici. Il s'agit d'une scène qui se trouve dans les premières pages de Blood+ Adagio. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, il s'agit du manga reprenant les évènements qui ont eu lieu pendant la Révolution russe (et donc lié à l'épisode 17… Aaahhhh ! Hagi apportant le thé…)

* * *

Voilà, ce long chapitre est terminé. L'histoire des chiroptères sera sans doute de nouveau évoquée par la suite mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais refaire des flashs back concernant la vie de Nathan. Je verrais ça en écrivant. 

Et maintenant… Un petit topo sur les noms que j'ai utilisé dans ce chapitre pour créer mes Chevaliers et mes Reines… Alors, alors… Nous allons commencer par Marius, Lydia, Andrei, Flavius et Maël… Et bien, j'ai piqué les noms à Anne Rice. Quant aux autres, c'est-à-dire, Saëlle, Nirthy, Mara, Léna (Il me semble que j'ai tout dit), il s'agit en fait des noms des vampires et sorcières de mes histoires. Bon… Je sais… Vous en avez sans doute rien à faire…

Et maintenant, comme d'habitude, une review serait extrêmement gentille… Surtout que j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de ma version de l'histoire des Reines et des Chevaliers. Merci beaucoup.


	17. Partie II chapitre 5

Et bien voilà… Le 16 est devenu 17… Enfin, le chapitre 4 de la partie II est devenu 5 plutôt. Oui, je sais, il a mis longtemps à venir mais avec les fêtes de fin d'année et les partiels, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire…

Concernant ce chapitre, il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre de cette partie et… Il y a enfin un peu d'action (Baka-han est priée de faire disparaître tout de suite ce sourire lubrique de son visage puisque ce n'est pas CE genre d'action dont il est question ici. C'est pour le prochain chapitre ça… Enfin, peut-être).

Contrairement au chapitre précédent, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture et… Bonne année à tous !

* * *

**Partie II : Réveil**

**Chapitre n°5 : D'une seule et même voix**

_Omoro_

_Début de la nuit_

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? _se demanda pour la millième fois Kaï en allant jeter un coup d'œil à la rue pour voir si Saya et le Chevalier de sa mère étaient en train de revenir. _Bon sang… La nuit est en train de tomber… Pourquoi ne rentrent-ils pas ? Ils sont partis depuis des heures ! _Le jeune homme se remit à faire les cent pas dans la salle du restaurant. David finit par venir le chercher.

« Viens manger, lui dit-il.

-Je préfère attendre leur retour.

-Alors viens l'attendre avec nous dans le jardin. »

Malgré les protestations de Kaï, il l'attrapa par le bras et il le traîna jusqu'au jardin. Les autres étaient en train de manger dans le plus grand silence. L'absence de Saya et de Nathan se faisait cruellement sentir. Seuls les enfants parlaient et les adultes ne leur répondaient qu'à demi-mot.

Kaï s'assit, mangea en quatrième vitesse puis se releva. Il pouvait aller reprendre son attente dans la salle du restaurant ou même mieux ! Il allait carrément partir à leur recherche.

« Où vas-tu ? s'écria Mao en le voyant s'éloigner de la table.

-Chercher Saya. » répondit-il sans même se retourner.

Quelqu'un surgit alors devant lui et l'empêcha de passer. _J'aurais dû m'en douter._

« Pousse-toi Hagi. » ordonna le jeune homme.

Le Chevalier garda le silence et ne bougea pas.

« Pousse-toi j'ai dit. »

Aucun mouvement. Kaï voulut le pousser. Hagi l'évita facilement et passa rapidement derrière lui. Kaï fit un pas en avant mais le Chevalier l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le tira en arrière. Le jeune homme tomba.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. » dit Hagi tandis que Kaï se redressait tout en époussetant ses vêtements.

Cette phrase suffit à faire exploser le jeune homme.

« Comment peux-tu laisser Saya toute seule avec ce type ? T'as pas juré de la protéger et de toujours rester à ses côtés ?

-Nathan ne lui fera aucun mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'était un Chevalier de Diva ! Et s'il avait envie de la venger ! Tu y as pensé au moins ! »

Hagi aurait pu lui répondre que Nathan avait été élevé dans le respect des lois des clans que formaient les chiroptères à son époque et qu'en tant que tel, il ne s'en prendrait jamais à Saya mais il avait promis de ne rien de tout cela. De plus, Kaï n'avait pas l'air d'attendre de réponse à ses questions.

« Ils sont partis depuis des heures ! Tu n'es pas inquiet ! s'écria ensuite le frère de Saya.

-Nathan a beaucoup de choses à lui raconter.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé avec eux alors ? Tu n'as pas le droit de les savoir ces choses toi aussi. »

Le regard dédaigneux que lui lança Hagi le surprit quelque peu mais il ne le montra pas.

« Il ne t'est donc pas venu à l'esprit que je les savais déjà ? » répliqua le Chevalier d'un ton méprisant.

Kaï n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Et si je ne suis pas allé avec eux, ajouta Hagi, c'est parce que Saya doit faire face à certaines choses seule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de lui raconter ?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

-Hagi… »

Le Chevalier leva soudain la main pour lui faire signe de se taire. Lulu leva la tête.

« Les cris de la forêt… » murmurèrent les jumelles.

Kaï n'y fit pas attention. Le geste d'Hagi l'avait fait taire pendant quelques secondes mais il reprit très rapidement ses vociférations.

« C'est ma sœur je te signale ! Si ça la concerne, ça me concerne ! »

La sensation d'une dague passant à quelques millimètres de son visage le fit enfin taire… Pour quelques secondés hélas !

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend enf- »

Un hurlement de douleur bestial couvrit le reste de sa phrase. Le jeune homme comprit enfin ce qui se passait.

« Merde ! » grommela-t-il en sortant l'arme de son père qu'il portait toujours avec lui depuis quelques jours.

Kaï se retourna et se plaça à côté du Chevalier tandis que Julia, Min, Monique, Kaori, Mao et les enfants rentraient à l'intérieur. Lewis, Lulu et Okamura les suivirent pour aller prendre des armes. David avait lui aussi sorti la sienne.

« Ce n'est que parti-remise. » déclara Kaï.

Le Chevalier ne répondit pas, préférant scruter les ténèbres.

« Combien y en a-t-il ? lui demanda David.

-Trois ou quatre je dirais… N'est-ce pas Hagi ? » répondit Lulu.

Elle venait de revenir, sa lourde hache à la main. Le Chevalier de Saya gardait le silence. Lulu se trompait. Il entendit plus que trois ou quatre cris… Beaucoup plus. _Si seulement, il ne faisait pas si sombre._ David parut se rendre compte du problème.

« Lewis… Les projecteurs… Vous les avez installés ?

-Un seul pour le moment.

-Va l'allumer. Okamura, occupe-toi des lumières de la maison. »

_Trop sombre… Beaucoup trop sombre… Et quelle idée avaient eu les voisins de Kaï de mettre autant de plantes et d'arbres dans leurs jardins._

« Vous les voyez ? demanda Kaï à Lulu et Hagi.

-Non. » répondit le dernier membre du Schiff.

Non… Même eux, ils ne réussissaient pas à les voir malgré leur acuité visuelle supérieure à celle des humains. Ils ne pouvaient que les sentir… Lulu du moins. Hagi réussissait à les voir maintenant et il y en avait bien plus que trois ou quatre comme il le pensait.

« Une douzaine, annonça-t-il soudain.

-Quoi ! fit Kaï.

-J'en vois une douzaine mais je crois qu'ils sont encore plus nombreux que ça.

-Comment fais-tu pour en voir une douzaine ? »

_Comment fait-il pour en voir un seul déjà ? Lulu a dit qu'elle ne les voyait pas._

Lewis alluma enfin le projecteur qui se trouvait sur le toit. La lumière donnait directement sur eux. Hagi recula presque aussitôt dans l'ombre tout en se couvrant les yeux tandis qu'une légère grimace de souffrance apparaissait sur son visage.

« Hagi, qu'est-ce que… »

Kaï se tut. Hagi avait retiré sa main de devant ses yeux. Le Chevalier avait retrouvé ses yeux rouges de la veille. _Alors… C'est comme ça que tu as réussi à les voir ? _Le jeune homme aurait voulu lui poser la question de vive-voix mais…

« Ils arrivent ! » cria David.

En effet, deux chiroptères venaient de surgir de l'ombre et s'avançaient lentement vers eux.

« Comme d'habitude, dit David. On tient le fort… Lulu… Hagi… Vous vous en chargez. »

Si Lulu était toujours à ses côtés, Hagi, lui, s'était déjà précipité vers les chiroptères, l'une de ses mains transformée. Le combat pouvait commencer.

* * *

_Omoro_

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard_

« On a besoin de Saya. » s'exclama soudain David.

Kaï et lui avaient dû se replier à l'intérieur de la maison avec Lewis. Les trois hommes tiraient par les fenêtres ouvertes. Okamura, à leurs côtés, rechargeait les armes. Lulu avait pris position sur le toit. Il n'y avait plus qu'Hagi dans le jardin… Et il était en difficulté. Un chiroptère l'avait bloqué de la même manière que Nathan l'avait fait la veille et un autre était en train de lui planter ses propres dagues dans le corps.

Les autres avaient leurs propres problèmes. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser de quelques chiroptères mais il en venait toujours plus. David avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de Saya et Hagi était le seul qui pouvait réussir à la contacter. Se tourner vers la flamme dans son esprit pour oublier la douleur… C'était une chose qu'il avait déjà fait.

_SAYA !_

La sensation d'une lame glissant le long de l'une de ses côtés sortit le Chevalier de la torpeur dans laquelle il venait de plonger pour réussir à contacter sa Reine. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ses deux assaillants pour aller aider les autres mais bloqué comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas les tuer. _Sauf si… Le cœur… Si, il y a un moyen !_

Hagi ferma les yeux et éloigna la douleur de lui une nouvelle fois. Le Chevalier se concentra. _Le cœur… Leurs cœurs…

* * *

_

_Sur la route menant à Omoro_

_Nuit_

Saya ne chercha même pas à savoir si Nathan la suivait. Le connaissant, c'était certainement le cas. Elle sentit soudain que quelqu'un la soulevait de terre pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as senti ? la coupa Nathan.

-Je peux marcher, protesta Saya.

-On y sera plus vite si je te porte. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as senti.

-Du danger… De la souffrance…

-C'est tout ?

-Non… Des chiroptères… Douze… Quinze… Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Nombreux en tout cas. » en conclut le Chevalier de Miru.

Saya acquiesça.

Ils n'étaient même pas encore arrivés à Omoro lorsqu'ils entendirent les premiers cris. Saya pressa ses mains contre ses oreilles. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se faire à tout ce bruit. Nathan, lui, compta le nombre de voix différentes qu'il percevait mais c'était une telle cacophonie qu'il y renonça très vite.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle du restaurant. Le Chevalier blond déposa Saya sur le sol. Elle fila directement jusqu'à la pièce qui donnait sur le jardin. Nathan suivit. Kaï, David, Lewis et Okamura ne remarquèrent même pas l'arrivée de l'immortelle et de son côté, Saya ne fit pas attention à eux. La seule chose qui retint son attention fut ce qu'elle vit par la fenêtre. _Hagi…_ Son cri résonna dans toute la maison.

« Mon sabre ! »

Kaï, David, Lewis et Okamura tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers elle. Les trois premiers avaient cessé de tirer. Le plus profond silence venait de s'installer. Les chiroptères avaient eux aussi cessé tout mouvement.

_Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place,_ pensa alors l'ancien agent de la CIA en remarquant les iris d'un rouge flamboyant de Saya. L'immortelle semblait furieuse. Un nouveau cri déchira tout d'un coup l'air… De souffrance cette fois-ci. Les humains se retournèrent.

« Oh ! Bon sang ! » s'exclama Lewis.

Le chiroptère qui tenait Hagi venait de s'écrouler sur le sol en entraînant le Chevalier avec lui dans sa chute et… Un cœur, en tout cas cela y ressemblait grandement, flottait plusieurs mètres au-dessus des deux corps. Après un dernier battement, il retomba sur le sol… Juste à côté de son propriétaire qui avait un trou béant dans le dos.

Hagi se débarrassa du corps et se releva, déjà prêt à attaquer l'autre chiroptère sans se préoccuper des deux dagues qui se trouvaient toujours plantés dans son corps. Il s'élança mais un troisième chiroptère arrivait derrière lui.

Personne ne bougeait. Les humains cherchaient à comprendre comment Hagi avait réussi à se débarrasser du chiroptère qui le retenait. Nathan, qui avait compris, laissa échapper un petit sifflement admiratif tout en pensant que c'était une application intéressante au nouveau pouvoir d'Hagi. Quant à Saya… Saya, elle, avait vu le troisième chiroptère. Elle se précipita vers les outils de jardin qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Elle se saisit d'une hachette et courut dehors tout en pressant sa main contre la lame de l'outil jusqu'à ce que son sang la recouvre. Elle s'élança et planta la hachette dans le dos du chiroptère. De son côté, Hagi avait réussi à enfoncer sa main dans la poitrine de son assaillant pour en arracher son cœur.

Les deux chiroptères étaient morts. Saya se précipita vers son Chevalier. Hagi se retourna. Il avait déjà retiré l'une des dagues. Elle se chargea de la deuxième. Saya leva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander de vive voix comment il allait. Les chiroptères étaient en train de sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle l'arrivée de Saya les avait plongés. Ils recommencèrent à bouger et évidemment, ils se dirigèrent vers elle. Saya et Hagi se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent dos à dos. Un cri emplit l'air.

« Saya ! »

C'était Nathan. Il était monté jusqu'à la chambre où étaient entreposées les affaires des deux Chevaliers pour aller chercher le sabre de Saya. Il avait ensuite ouvert la fenêtre pour le lui lancer en criant son nom.

Saya rattrapa l'arme au vol et appuya immédiatement son pouce sur la partie la plus tranchante du sabre, un geste qu'elle avait fait des milliers de fois. Son sang imprégna la lame. De l'autre main, elle empoignait la lame de la dague qu'Hagi tenait encore dans la sienne pour la couvrir de son sang également. Ils s'élancèrent en même temps.

« Que le spectacle commence… » murmura alors Nathan en esquissant un léger sourire. (1)

Il se dépêcha de redescendre. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce qui allait suivre.

Le Chevalier blond arriva juste à temps pour empêcher Kaï de tirer sur l'un des chiroptères qui était en train de se diriger vers Saya. Nathan l'obligea à lever le bras. La balle alla se perdre dans le ciel. Le Chevalier blond jeta ensuite un léger coup d'œil à Saya et Hagi qui se battaient ensemble comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir entendu le coup de feu. Tant mieux ! Il s'en serait voulu d'avoir tout gâché… A lui maintenant de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas le grand frère qui le fasse. En parlant du grand frère… Il voulait retenter le coup. Nathan lui prit son arme.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend bon sang ! Saya va… » cria Kaï en lui montrant le jardin de la main.

Le chiroptère qui voulait se jeter sur Saya fut intercepté par Hagi. Saya se précipita vers eux pour planter la lame gorgée de sang dans le corps du chiroptère qui cristallisa sur-le-champ.

« Saya va quoi ? » répliqua Nathan en souriant.

Le Chevalier se tourna ensuite vers les autres humains.

« Cessez le feu… Ça vaut aussi pour toi la Schiff ! cria-t-il. Ne tirez que s'ils veulent entrer dans la maison. »

David voulut protester.

« Laissez-les s'occuper du reste. » ajouta Nathan en montrant de la tête Saya et Hagi.

A partir de ce moment-là, son regard ne quitta plus la Reine et son Chevalier.

David tenta de prendre la parole une nouvelle fois. Nathan l'interrompit tout de suite.

« Reposez-vous et profitez plutôt du spectacle. »

Nathan regarda pendant un instant le plafond puis il fixa David.

« J'espère que votre femme regarde, elle aussi. Elle continue ses recherches sur nous n'est-ce pas… Qu'elle regarde… Qu'elle les regarde. Ça l'aidera mieux à comprendre ce que nous sommes que ses éprouvettes et ses microscopes. »

_Que veut-il dire par là ? _se demanda David.

« Incroyable… » murmura alors Lewis d'un ton admiratif.

David se tourna vers lui. L'ancien agent de la CIA observait attentivement ce qui se passait dehors… Tout comme Kaï. _C'est comme ce jour-là… C'est comme au Met contre Amshel_, se disait le jeune homme.

Nathan s'était remis à regarder le combat mais il jetait également de fréquents coups d'œil au frère adoptif de Saya.

« Symbiose totale… Harmonie parfaite, déclara le Chevalier de Miru. Aucune espèce n'est jamais parvenue à un tel degré de coopération entre ses membres. Aucun geste… Pas un seul coup d'œil… On sait ce que fait l'autre et il sait ce que l'on va faire au moment même où la pensée effleure l'esprit… Tout ça parce que l'on partage le même sang.»

Il sourit et se tourna vers les humains.

« Imaginez un peu le nombre d'armées que vos ancêtres ont dû sacrifier… Juste pour faire face à… A ça. »

Et son regard bleu fixa de nouveau Saya et Hagi qui combattaient. Plusieurs corps de chiroptères, cristallisés ou non, s'étalaient déjà sur le sol mais il semblait y en avoir toujours autant et pourtant leur nombre ne semblait pas avoir d'importance pour les deux immortels. Ils continuaient le combat, l'un protégeant l'autre, ainsi qu'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Ils bougeaient à une vitesse incroyable. Seul Nathan réussissait à voir distinctement leurs déplacements.

Le regard de Kaï abandonna le combat qui se livrait sous leurs yeux pendant un instant pour fixer le Chevalier blond. Nathan souriait mais dans son regard, le jeune homme ne remarquait pas l'habituelle lueur d'ironie. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose de mélancolique et lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Hagi… _Il l'envie !_ réalisa soudain Kaï.

Oui, il l'enviait mais Nathan en était parfaitement conscient. Il l'enviait parce que lui, il ne pourrait plus jamais connaître cette sensation de partage complet… Cette impression d'être si proche de quelqu'un, presque au point de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Saya et Hagi pouvaient bien essayer de le nier mais c'était dans ces moments-là, c'était dans le combat qu'ils se sentaient vivant, unis. Nathan le savait. _Comme j'aimerais être à ta place mon bel ange… _Le Chevalier blond sentit soudain deux mains se glisser dans les siennes puis deux voix enfantines s'élevèrent en même temps.

« Pourquoi tante Saya et oncle Hagi ne chantent-ils pas plus souvent ensemble ? C'est si joli quand ils le font. »

En entendant ses deux voix, Kaï baissa aussitôt la tête.

« Aoko, Keiko, retournez tout de suite dans votre chambre. » ordonna-t-il.

* * *

_Chambre D'Aoko et Keiko_

_Un peu plus tôt_

Julia, Min, Monique, Kaori, Mao et les trois enfants avaient trouvé refuge dans la chambre des jumelles. Christopher s'était réfugié dans les bras de sa mère et il se bouchait les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les coups de feu et les bruits de la bataille qui avait lieu dans le jardin. Aoko et Keiko avaient fait de même, recroquevillés l'une contre l'autre sur le lit d'Aoko. Kaori et Mao avaient fini par les prendre dans leurs bras lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte qu'elles pleuraient.

« Je veux qu'ils se taisent. » dit Aoko en se réfugiant dans les bras de Kaori.

Julia s'approcha.

« Votre oncle et tous les autres sont en train de s'en charger. » leur dit-elle pour tenter de les rassurer.

La scientifique ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de la fenêtre mais la chambre des jumelles ne donnait pas sur le jardin. Seuls les bruits de combats pouvaient les renseigner sur ce qui pouvait se passer plus bas.

« On a besoin de Saya. » murmura Min tout en espérant que les deux petites filles ne l'entendent pas.

Les minutes passèrent dans le bruit des coups de feu et de bataille. Tout d'un coup, les pleurs des jumelles cessèrent. Elles se dégagèrent rapidement des bras de Kaori et de Mao et voulurent sortir.

« Restez ici. » ordonna Julia.

Aoko et Keiko tournèrent la tête et la regardèrent. Elles souriaient.

« Tante Saya et grand-oncle Nathan sont rentrés. » leur apprirent-elles.

Leur ton était presque joyeux.

« Tant mieux mais vous devez tout de même rester ici. » répliqua Julia.

Elles entendirent bientôt le cri de Nathan puis les bruits de lutte reprirent de plus belle mais les jumelles n'avaient plus peur du tout. Elles se tenaient par la main et souriaient tout en fredonnant quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les filles ? demanda Julia à la fois inquiète et curieuse.

-Tu n'entends pas ? s'étonna Aoko.

-Tante Saya et oncle Hagi sont en train de chanter ensemble. » ajouta Keiko à la suite de sa sœur sans laisser à Julia le temps de répondre.

Les cinq femmes s'entreregardèrent. Que voulaient dire les jumelles par là ?

Profitant de ce moment de réflexion, Aoko et Keiko sortirent de la chambre et descendirent jusqu'à la pièce qui donnait sur le jardin. Le Chevalier de leur grand-mère se tenait devant la porte grande ouverte et regardait attentivement ce qui se passait dehors. Les petites filles s'approchèrent de lui et glissèrent leurs mains dans les siennes.

« Pourquoi tante Saya et oncle Hagi ne chantent-ils pas plus souvent ensemble ? C'est si joli quand ils le font. »

Nathan baissa la tête et voulut leur répondre mais…

« Aoko, Keiko, retournez tout de suite dans votre chambre. » ordonna durement Kaï.

Les jumelles tournèrent la tête vers leur oncle. Elles ne comprenaient pas. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elles retournent dans leur chambre ?

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Mais elles n'attendirent même pas qu'il réponde et elles reportèrent leur attention sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Elles souriaient. Nathan aussi.

_Parce que je ne veux pas que voyez ça… _C'était ce que Kaï voulait leur dire mais en regardant les jumelles et Nathan, les mots qu'il voulait prononcer restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge.

Pour eux, ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux n'était pas qu'un combat contrairement à lui. Derrière les coups et les blessures, derrière les cris de douleur et de souffrance, il y avait autre chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre… Que les humains ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ce regard… Cet air légèrement concentré… Kaï regarda pendant un instant Saya et Hagi. Le même regard… Le même air… _Ils ne sont pas comme moi… Pas comme nous. _C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'en rendait aussi cruellement compte.

Saya et Hagi ne s'étaient aperçus de rien, trop absorbés par leur combat. Il arrivait que leurs regards se croisent mais seulement pendant une seconde et… C'était si rare. En fait, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de cela pour mener à bien cette bataille. Depuis plus de cent ans, ils se battaient ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de signe. Ils savaient et puis… Il y avait le lien. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de conscient. C'était là, qu'ils le veuillent ou non… Deux consciences indépendantes qui pouvaient n'en faire qu'une si le besoin s'en ressentait.

* * *

Il ne restait que très peu de chiroptère à abattre. Saya et Hagi devaient maintenant combattre au milieu des cadavres, pour la plupart cristallisés. Les blessures qu'ils avaient pu recevoir avaient cicatrisé sur-le-champ. Leurs vêtements étaient couverts de sang, du leur comme de celui des chiroptères. Il en était de même pour leurs visages. 

Saya venait de plonger sa lame dans le corps d'un chiroptère. Hagi était à quelques pas d'elle, en train de se charger d'un autre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le savoir. L'immortelle ferma les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde… Juste de quoi se donner l'illusion d'un quelconque repos avant de s'occuper du prochain.

Hagi avait commencé à sentir la fatigue de sa Reine. Saya allait bientôt être en manque de sang. Il n'avait rien dit. Il savait qu'elle voudrait rester debout jusqu'à ce que le dernier chiroptère tombe mais… Elle tomba la première.

_Saya !_

L'immortelle voulut planter son sabre dans le sol pour éviter de s'effondrer mais c'était déjà trop tard. Epuisée, elle lâcha l'arme et tomba. Un bras entoura sa taille pour la retenir.

_Tu es là…_

Elle fut la première à sentir les deux chiroptères qui s'approchaient d'eux. Hagi était trop inquiet pour y faire attention. L'un arrivait par le côté gauche. L'autre était devant eux. Saya tendit la main et empoigna son sabre qui se trouvait à côté d'elle mais elle n'eut pas la force de se relever. Une main couvrit la sienne. Le bras autour de sa taille raffermit sa prise.

_Je te protégerai…_

L'étrange sensation que Saya avait déjà ressentie par deux fois avant le déjeuner se manifesta de nouveau mais ce n'était pas la même chose que la dernière fois. Lorsque Nathan lui avait parlé de son lien avec Hagi un peu plus tôt, elle n'avait pas compris mais maintenant… Elle sentait la flamme dont elle avait ignoré l'existence la plupart du temps se mettre à grandir… Grandir au point de ne plus pouvoir faire la différence entre ses souvenirs et ses émotions et ceux qui émanaient de cette flamme. C'était comme lorsqu'elle touchait Hagi dans le rêve qu'elle avait fait durant son sommeil mais là, tout était beaucoup plus brouillé, confus. Un sentiment dominait tous les autres cependant… La volonté de la protéger parce qu'elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux en ce monde.

L'immortelle sentit soudain que quelque chose drainait le peu de force qui lui restait. Elle aurait pu résister mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire.

* * *

Au moment où Saya s'écroula, Kaï voulut se précipiter vers elle et la retenir mais comme une partie de lui s'y attendait, Hagi fut le plus rapide. Le Chevalier se débarrassa du chiroptère qui l'avait attaqué puis il se précipita vers Saya. Il posa un genou à terre et noua son bras autour de la taille de sa Reine. Elle était à genoux. Hagi l'examina rapidement, inquiet. Elle avait besoin de sang. Il ne vit pas les deux chiroptères arriver, pas plus qu'il ne les sentit. C'est en voyant Saya tendre la main vers son arme qu'il fit attention à leurs cris. Les autres, en revanche, les avaient vus. Kaï voulut bouger une nouvelle fois mais… 

« Reste ici. » ordonna Nathan en plaçant son bras devant le jeune homme.

Kaï écarta le bras tendu du Chevalier blond et passa. Ce dernier le rattrapa par le col et le tira en arrière. Le frère de Saya se retourna.

« Enfoiré, laissez-moi… »

Nathan ne l'écoutait pas, ni ne le regardait. Son attention restait focalisée sur Saya et Hagi tout comme celle d'Aoko et Keiko. Les petites filles avaient envie de crier à leur tante et à leur oncle de bouger, que deux monstres arrivaient vers eux pour les attaquer mais elles restèrent silencieuses. S'il n'y avait pas eu les voix, elles auraient crié.

Nathan remarqua alors que David se préparait à tirer.

« Baissez votre arme imbécile d'humain ! »

Puis le Chevalier blond ajouta à mi-voix.

« Ce n'est pas encore fini. »

Il savait que ce n'était pas encore fini parce que les voix n'avaient pas encore repris leur indépendance. Bien au contraire même ! Elles semblaient s'unir de plus en plus. Nathan finit par comprendre._ Je ne pensais pas que tu essaierais de le faire mon bel ange._

En entendant la voix de Nathan, David avait d'abord baissé son arme. Il se promit ensuite intérieurement d'avoir une explication avec le plus vieux des deux Chevaliers lorsqu'il entendit le qualificatif d'imbécile d'humain puis il remit l'un des deux chiroptères en joue mais il baissa presque aussitôt son arme. _Que se passe-t-il ?_

Les deux chiroptères s'étaient immobilisés à quelques pas de Saya et Hagi. Leurs cris de douleur commencèrent à emplir l'air tandis qu'ils se pliaient en deux. Une énorme bosse commençait à pointer dans leurs dos. Elle prit de plus en plus d'ampleur. Des plaies se formèrent. Du sang coulait sur leur peau. Le bruit d'un déchirement retentit. Une immense gerbe de sang s'éleva du dos des deux chiroptères et avec elle… Il y avait leurs cœurs.

Les cadavres tombèrent sur le sol. Les deux cœurs lui suivirent quelques secondes plus tard. Un profond silence s'installa.

* * *

Julia, avec son fils dans les bras, Kaori, Mao, Monique et Min avaient suivi Aoko et Keiko dans l'espoir de les rattraper et de les ramener dans la chambre mais en arrivant dans la pièce où se trouvaient tous les autres, elles se figèrent. Kaori avait été la plus étonnée par ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous leurs yeux… Saya, le visage, les cheveux et les vêtements couverts de sang en train de se battre férocement, incarnation vivante de cette violence qu'elle lui avait dit ne pas aimer quelques années auparavant. 

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Saya s'écrouler, la jeune femme avait retenu son souffle. Maintenant, elle pouvait respirer. Les quelques chiroptères encore en vie avaient battu en retraite mais Saya et Hagi ne s'étaient pas encore relevés. Les deux immortels se trouvaient tous les deux à genoux, l'un contre l'autre, le bras du Chevalier toujours passé autour de la taille de sa Reine.

Julia, elle, n'avait pas observé ce combat de la même manière que les autres. Elle n'avait pas été une spectatrice muette et effarée par ce qui était en train de se produire. Elle avait été une observatrice scientifique. Ce qu'elle venait de voir venait d'ouvrir un tout nouvel horizon à toutes les études qu'elle avait pu mener sur les chiroptères. Bien sûr, elle s'était penchée sur la relation Reine/Chevalier mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait atteindre un tel degré. En même temps, elle s'en voulait de penser à Saya et Hagi comme de simples cobayes. De ce point de vue là, elle ne valait pas mieux que le premier Joël mais ce qu'elle venait de voir était si… Si… Il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire. En fait si ! La scientifique commença à murmurer. 

_**De l'esprit au sang**_

_**En passant par l'âme et le cœur**_

_**Nous ne faisons qu'un**_

Elle commençait tout juste à comprendre ce que le Chevalier de Miru avait voulu dire par là.

Ce dernier regardait inquiet Saya et Hagi qui n'avaient toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement. Nathan se précipita soudain vers eux, entraînant avec lui Kaï qu'il tenait encore par le col.

« Du sang ! » cria-t-il.

Julia reprit ses esprits.

« Pour qui ? demanda-t-elle.

-Les deux ! » répliqua Nathan en posant un genou à terre aux côtés des deux immortels.

Saya était évanouie. Hagi était toujours conscient mais il n'avait plus la force de se relever. Kaï prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Nathan aida l'autre Chevalier à se remettre debout. Hagi l'obligea ensuite à le lâcher mais il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il commença à chanceler. Le Chevalier blond passa rapidement son bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il passait celui de son homologue brun autour de son cou.

« Saya ? demanda Hagi.

-Elle va bien. Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi. » répondit Nathan tout en pensant qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à se répéter lorsqu'il s'adressait au Chevalier brun.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment tout en murmurant :

« Joli coup mon bel ange mais tu aurais bien pu t'y brûler les ailes. »

Hagi ne répondit pas. Il s'inquiétait pour Saya. Il aurait dû la mettre à l'abri et laisser les autres se charger des derniers chiroptères au lieu de faire ce qu'il venait de faire mais lorsqu'il avait senti la présence des deux chiroptères, il n'avait pensé qu'à la protection de Saya. Mais il n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire tous les deux. Instinctivement, il était allé la chercher chez sa Reine sans penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur elle. (2)

Lorsque les deux Chevaliers entrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle du restaurant, ils virent tous les autres aux côtés de Saya qu'ils avaient fait asseoir à l'une des tables. Julia était en train d'installer l'habituelle transfusion. La scientifique finit par élever la voix.

« Laissez-la tranquille ! »

Les humains s'éloignèrent mis à part Kaï qui resta aux côtés de sa sœur. Saya avait repris connaissance mais elle semblait encore très faible. L'immortelle leva les yeux vers son Chevalier. Ses lèvres bougèrent, murmurant un seul mot.

« Merci. »

* * *

(1) Et oui ! Nathan est un petit cachottier. C'est lui le Seigneur de la danse ! (Trop regardé Buffy moi…) 

(2) Désolée pour le côté complètement fantastique du truc...

* * *

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Vous pouvez me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci d'avance. 


	18. Partie II Chapitre 6

L'auteur entre sur scène.

Ahélya : **Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Non, ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril ! Et oui, c'est bien le nouveau chapitre de Revanche.**

Une pause.

A : **Je sais. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas…**

- : _Si tu veux le chiffre exact, c'est 2 mois, une semaine et 3 jours…_

A : **Qui tu es toi ?**

- : _La Petite voix de ta conscience… PvC pour les intimes._

Haussement de sourcils de la part de l'auteur puis… Haussement d'épaule.

A : **Je disais donc… Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas mis un nouveau chapitre et j'en suis désolée mais…**

PvC : _Allez… Qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous sortir comme excuse idiote maintenant…_

A (ignorant PVC) : **Mais j'ai pas mal de boulot. Vous savez… La fac, réviser, etc.**

PvC : _Sans oublier roucouler…_

L'auteur rougit.

PvC : _Ben oui m'sieurs, dames, Saya et Hagi ne sont pas les seuls à roucouler en ce moment…_

L'auteur sert le poing et a très envie d'en mettre une à PvC.

PvC : _Tu vas avoir du mal à faire un truc comme ça. Je ne suis qu'une voix dans ta tête. Alors, à part te frapper toi-même…_

A : **Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire là au juste ?**

PvC : _C'est toi qui m'as convoquée dans l'espoir de faire un disclaimer marrant mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est totalement raté…_

A : **Respire Ahélya… Respire.**

L'auteur toussote.

A : **Passons maintenant aux remarques d'usage… Rien n'est à moi et je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. De plus, vous souvenez–vous du chapitre 2 de la partie II ?**

PvC : _Les prends pas pour des idiots non plus._

A : **Je ne les prends pas pour des idiots. Je voulais juste dire que comme pour le début de ce chapitre, j'émets un avertissement puisque nous sommes de nouveau en face d'un rêve de Saya. **

L'auteur réfléchit quelques minutes.

PvC : _Ouh la ! Vous assistez à un événement historique là !_

A : **Elle était facile celle-là.**

PvC se met à bouder.

A (tout heureuse de s'être enfin débarrasser de la petite voix) : **En fait, l'avertissement que je viens de donner concerne un peu l'ensemble de ce chapitre. Maintenant laissez-moi ajouter une dernière chose…**

PvC : _Franchement, n'ajoute rien. Après ce que tu viens de dire, ils ont tous dû aller se jeter sur le chapitre._

A : **Nous ne sommes pas tous des pervers.**

PvC : _Oui… Et surtout toi._

L'auteur veut dire quelque chose mais…

PvC : _Epargne-nous le couplet ''je suis pure et innocente'' s'il te plait et finis ton petit discours._

A : **Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette voix…**

PvC : _Je sais… Je sais… Moi aussi je m'aime._

Regard perplexe de l'auteur.

A : **Donc… Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, j'aimerais que vous fassiez un tonnerre d'applaudissement à Baka-han puisqu'elle ne manque jamais de me rappeler que j'ai un fic en cour d'é…**

PvC : _Dis plutôt qu'elle te menace à grand renfort de bazooka pour que tu écrives la suite. Remarque, je dois dire que c'est bien utile des fois en fait. Je me souviens que…_

A : **La ferme !**

L'auteur sourit.

A : **Désolée de vous avoir retenu aussi longtemps. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Partie II : Réveil**

**Chapitre n°6 : Douce nuit**

Le sol est froid, si froid mais je ne songe pas à m'en plaindre. Il faut dire que je n'en ai pas le temps. Mon corps… Nos corps sont, en revanche, si chaud. Je ne me rappelle même plus à quel moment nous nous sommes retrouvés dépouillés de nos vêtements tous les deux. Je me souviens vaguement des bruits de tissus déchirés puis tout d'un coup la sensation de froid dans mon dos.

Il est sur moi. Il dévore mon corps de caresses. Ses lèvres ont l'air d'être partout à la fois mais il ne me donne pas encore ce que je veux. J'essaie de mêler mes jambes aux siennes… J'essaie de l'affoler de caresses comme il le fait avec moi mais… Il se dérobe à chaque fois, préférant me rendre les même caresses, les mêmes baisers. J'en veux plus. Ne le comprend-t-il donc pas ? En colère, je me mets à le griffer et à le mordre. Son sang coule mais il ne dit rien. Il se contente de se redresser et de me regarder dans les yeux. Il a l'air si maître de lui-même. J'aimerais lui faire perdre pied comme il le fait avec moi.

Son sang coule maintenant sur ma main. Je l'approche de ma bouche pour la lécher. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le sang qui est sur sa peau que je me mets à faire disparaître.

C'est moi qui suis sur lui maintenant mais il continue de me refuser ce que je veux. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'il ose faire une telle chose. Je crois me souvenir qu'il ne m'a jamais rien refusé auparavant alors pourquoi fait-il cela ? Il a envie de moi comme j'ai envie de lui pourtant.

Ma bouche et mes mains parcourent son torse. Ma tête descend ensuite de plus en plus bas. Il réussit à se dérober encore une fois. Il attrape mes mains puis d'un mouvement souple, il nous fait échanger nos places.

D'une seule main, il entoure mes poignets et maintient mes bras au-dessus de ma tête tandis qu'il m'embrasse. Ses baisers sont chastes et doux. Ses lèvres se contentent d'effleurer ma peau mais… L'une de ses mains raconte une toute autre histoire. Elle s'est attardée un instant sur ma poitrine, m'arrachant des gémissements et des soupirs puis elle est allée se perdre beaucoup plus bas. Elle effleure à présent l'intérieur de mes cuisses. D'instinct, je les écarte un peu plus. Quelque chose me dit que le moment est proche. Nos lèvres se joignent. Il n'y a rien d'innocent dans le baiser que nous sommes en train d'échanger. C'est la même chose pour sa caresse. Je me cambre contre lui lorsqu'elle devient encore plus intime… Soudain, une porte claque.

* * *

_Omoro_

_ Nuit_

Le bruit de la fenêtre qui venait brusquement de se refermer réveilla Saya. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir que Kaori et elle avaient décidé de la laisser ouverte à cause de la chaleur. Un coup de vent devait être à l'origine de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ces quelques minutes permirent à Saya de reprendre son souffle tandis que son pouls se décidait enfin à ralentir. Elle se rappela tout d'un coup le rêve qu'elle était en train de faire et elle se sentit rougir dans l'obscurité. L'immortelle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kaori. Sa meilleure amie dormait paisiblement. Les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés un peu plus tôt dans la nuit ne semblaient pas l'avoir affectée plus que cela. Saya aurait aimé en dire autant en ce qui la concernait.

L'immortelle eut soudain envie d'aller prendre l'air. L'air de la chambre était tout d'un coup devenu trop étouffant pour elle. Saya voulut sortir de son lit mais… Elle avait emmêlé très étroitement ses jambes à son drap. Elle se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Quelque chose lui disait que tout ceci était la conséquence de son rêve. Un frisson la parcourut en se rappelant ce qu'elle venait de voir et de sentir dans son sommeil mais ce n'était pas un frisson de peur, plutôt de plaisir… D'excitation. Tout ceci lui avait paru si réel. Elle aurait aimé savoir qui était l'homme de son rêve. De lui, elle ne voyait que ses yeux… Des yeux qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler ceux de son Chevalier. Saya se rabroua mentalement. Elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de penser à ce rêve stupide pour se concentrer sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Il n'y avait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'elle était réveillée mais elle avait déjà l'impression que cela faisait des semaines.

Saya finit par se lever. Elle retira son drap du lit en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour éviter de réveiller Kaori puis elle s'enroula à l'intérieur. Elle sortit de sa chambre puis fila directement au salon. Elle savait qu'il était là-bas. Elle avait besoin de le voir… Pour parler de ce qui était en train de se passer avec lui. Pas à cause du rêve qu'elle venait de faire bien entendu…

Hagi s'était installé sur le canapé qui se trouvait contre le mur qui faisait face à la cuisine. Il lisait. Le Chevalier sentit sa Reine arriver. A peine était-elle entrée dans la pièce qu'il se leva et se tourna vers elle.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de te lever. » lui dit-elle en s'approchant du canapé.

Il attendit tout de même qu'elle se soit installée avant de se rasseoir à son tour.

Saya ne parla pas tout de suite et préféra l'observer pendant quelques minutes. C'était… C'était étrange pour elle de le voir dans une tenue aussi… Décontractée. Il portait un simple jean et un tee-shirt noir. Il était pieds nus et ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » finit par lui demander son Chevalier en la voyant le regarder avec insistance.

Saya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Non… Ca va. »

L'immortelle s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé. De nouvelles minutes de silence s'écoulèrent.

« Le Chevalier de ma mère n'est pas avec toi ?

-Nathan est allé faire un tour dehors. Il voulait essayer de rattraper les chiroptères qui se sont échappés tout à l'heure.

-Ah… »

Le silence fit une nouvelle apparition.

« Il t'en a parlé ? demanda brusquement Saya.

-Oui. Peu après m'être réveillé.

-Et… Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Hagi prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de chose.

-Alors nous sommes deux. »

Saya se rapprocha alors de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois penser de tout cela… De tout ce qu'elles ont fait ? » le questionna-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Hagi ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question de sa part mais il savait ce qu'il devait répondre.

« Il n'y a que toi qui peux le dire.

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi penser justement !

-Tu dois penser à beaucoup de chose en ce moment. Tu viens de te réveiller et…

-Je n'arrive pas à accepter ce qu'elles ont fait. Elle prenait de jeunes garçons pour… Pour en faire leur nourriture jusqu'à les tuer ! Elles ont institué ce combat entre sœurs. Elles…

-C'était peut-être la seule solution qu'elles avaient trouvée pour pouvoir survivre et puis… Elles protégeaient les humains qui venaient leur demander leur protection.

-En échange de leur sang Hagi. »

Saya noua soudain ses bras autour du cou de son Chevalier puis colla son front contre lui.

« Aide-moi, murmura-t-elle. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire… Dis-moi ce que je dois penser de tout cela.

-C'est à toi de prendre tes propres décisions mais quelles qu'elles soient, je serais à tes côtés. »

Cette réponse… C'était tellement lui.

« J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle. Peur de me tromper… Peur d'être comme elles. »

Hagi posa les mains sur ses épaules puis la repoussa doucement pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas comme elles. Tu ne le seras jamais et Aoko et Keiko non plus. Elles n'auront pas à s'entretuer plus tard parce qu'elles n'auront pas à suivre ces lois que tes ancêtres avaient faites. Elles prendront leurs propres décisions tout comme toi et leurs Chevaliers, si elles en ont, les aideront et les suivront.

-La seule chose qui peut subsister des clans d'autrefois, conclut Saya.

-Si c'est ce que tu désires, répondit Hagi. Après tout, c'est toi la Reine la plus âgée et selon…

-Appelle-moi une seule fois Grande Reine et… »

L'immortelle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Son Chevalier esquissa un léger sourire en entendant cette réflexion.

« Je suis certain que ce titre ne t'aurait pas déplu autrefois. » fit-il remarquer.

Saya le regarda.

« Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ? finit-t-elle par demander après un long moment.

-Pardonne-moi, répondit aussitôt Hagi. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Saya sourit.

« Je crois que Nathan a eu une mauvaise influence sur toi. » (1)

Il garda le silence. Elle ajouta :

« Mais cela ne me déplait pas. »

Elle leva la main pour la poser sur sa joue.

« Je suis si heureuse de te voir sourire. »

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant de longues minutes à se regarder dans les yeux. Ils pensaient tous les deux aux rêves qu'ils avaient partagé des années auparavant.

« Sa- »

Une sonnerie de portable interrompit Hagi. Le Chevalier se leva tout en prenant un téléphone qui traînait sur la table basse et que Saya n'avait pas remarqué. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas en le portant à son oreille.

« Oui.

-Mmmm… Ton très légèrement agacé. Saya doit se trouver dans les parages. Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose ? » demanda Nathan avec humour.

Hagi préféra garder le silence.

« Je vais prendre cela pour un oui, déclara le Chevalier blond face à ce manque de réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Juste te dire que je serais de retour à l'aube… Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu les as attrapés ?

-Pas le moins du monde. »

Hagi fit alors attention aux bruits qu'il percevait. Nathan devait même maintenant parler assez fort pour pouvoir être entendu. Il comprit soudain où se trouvait l'autre Chevalier.

« Ne me dit pas que tu es…

-OK ! Je ne te le dis pas, le coupa Nathan.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser.

-Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser. »

Une pause.

« Je t'expliquerais tout en rentrant. C'est promis, ajouta le Chevalier blond. Et puis… Même si tu penses que nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser, j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien avec Saya. »

Nathan raccrocha avant que le Chevalier brun ne puisse répliquer. Hagi contempla pendant un instant le téléphone tout en pensant que l'autre Chevalier avait de la chance de ne pas se trouver en face de lui pour le moment.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Saya.

Hagi revint vers elle. Il reposa le téléphone sur la table basse avant de reprendre sa place sur le canapé.

« Aucun. Nathan voulait juste me dire qu'il rentrerait à l'aube. »

Saya inclina légèrement la tête. Son regard tomba sur le téléphone posé sur la table basse. Elle le prit pour l'examiner.

« Tu t'es mis à la technologie durant mon sommeil on dirait. » fit-elle remarquer à son Chevalier.

Les mains d'Hagi couvrirent les siennes. Il lui reprit le téléphone puis le reposa sur la table.

« C'est la réponse de Nathan à mes désirs d'indépendance. »

Cette réponse fit sourire l'immortelle. Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

« Pardonne-moi, dit soudain Hagi.

-Pourquoi ? » demanda Saya.

_Pour tout._

« Pour avoir mis ta vie en danger tout à l'heure.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie tout à l'heure. » répliqua-t-elle.

Il n'était pas de cet avis.

« J'ai agi sans réfléchir. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait alors que je savais pertinemment que je n'en avais pas la force.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver ?

-David, Lewis, Lulu et ton frère les auraient mis en fuite. »

Saya se rapprocha de lui.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »

Il ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Saya leva la main pour écarter les boucles brunes qui lui cachaient son visage.

« Regarde-moi. » ordonna-t-elle.

Il obéit immédiatement.

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Sans doute pourras-tu me l'expliquer un peu plus tard… Mais je sais une chose. Tu l'as fait parce que tu voulais me protéger.

-Tout en te mettant en danger alors que j'ai ju- »

Agissant sous une impulsion soudain, Saya colla ses lèvres aux siennes pour le faire taire. Les yeux d'Hagi s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Saya s'éloigna ensuite de lui.

« Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, lui dit-elle.

-Si c'est ce que tu sou- »

Une nouvelle fois, elle le fit taire et de la même manière.

« Et cette phrase, je ne veux plus l'entendre. »

Elle aurait voulu ajouter qu'elle le lui avait déjà dit mais ne le fit pas. En fait, elle avait d'autre sujet de préoccupation pour le moment. L'audace dont elle venait de faire preuve l'étonnait tout autant qu'Hagi et pour éviter une réponse de la part de son Chevalier, elle renouvela une troisième l'opération mais cette fois-ci, le Chevalier ne la laissa par s'échapper et approfondit le baiser mais il s'éloigna tout d'un coup d'elle.

« Hagi ? »

Le Chevalier ne la regardait pas. Saya se débarrassa rapidement du drap qui l'entourait et qui l'entravait pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle l'obligea doucement à tourner la tête vers elle puis elle plongea son regard dans le sien mais les yeux bleus restaient impénétrables. Elle souhaita pendant un instant pouvoir être de retour dans le rêve qu'elle avait fait des années plus tôt, ce rêve où il lui suffisait de le toucher pour savoir ce qu'il pensait.

« Hagi. » répéta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Saya noua ses bras autour de son cou et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

« Je t'en prie… » murmura-t-elle sans vraiment savoir de quoi elle le priait.

Hagi mit du temps à répondre au baiser qu'elle lui donnait. Saya ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Vu ce qu'ils avaient partagé dans ce rêve (2), il aurait dû… Pendant un moment, elle douta même de la véracité de ce qui s'était passé dans son sommeil. Peut-être n'était-ce vraiment qu'un simple rêve… Qu'elle avait tout imaginé… Non, c'était impossible. Après ce qu'elle avait appris, elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Il ne la touchait toujours pas malgré le baiser qu'ils étaient en train de partager. Elle prit donc sa main et la posa sur l'une de ses cuisses nues puis elle la fit remonter jusqu'à son ventre où elle l'abandonna pour renouer ses bras autour du cou du Chevalier tandis que la main d'Hagi, bientôt rejointe par l'autre, se mit à parcourir son corps. Pendant quelques minutes, il la caressa à travers le tissu puis de lui-même, il glissa les mains sous le long tee-shirt qu'elle portait pour dormir.

Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas bouger. Hagi était toujours assis sur le canapé mais Saya se trouvait maintenant assise sur lui, ses jambes nouées autour de sa taille. Ils échangèrent des baisers passionnés pendant un long moment tandis que leurs mains, passées sous leurs vêtements, parcouraient le corps de l'autre, allumant des brasiers qui n'étaient pas prêt de s'éteindre.

Hagi se sépara soudain d'elle. Saya crut pendant un instant que ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt était en train de recommencer mais elle se trompait.

« Saya. » murmura-t-il, ses mains crispées sur le bas du tee-shirt, déjà prêt à le relever.

Prière… Demande… Saya sourit. Il ne ferait rien qu'elle ne désire pas. Elle l'avait compris. Elle posa les mains sur les siennes. Quelques secondes plus tard, le tee-shirt était jeté sur l'autre canapé du salon.

Hagi la repoussa ensuite tendrement pour l'obliger à s'allonger sur le canapé. Il ne la rejoignit pas tout de suite. Il voulait la voir. Il voulait contempler ce corps qu'il désirait depuis les premiers jours de son adolescence. De nouveaux souvenirs de ce qui s'était produit au tombeau jaillirent soudain de sa mémoire. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas en voyant Saya cacher sa poitrine avec ses mains.

Saya n'avait d'abord rien dit en le voyant la détailler du regard. Ses yeux devenaient encore plus impénétrables que d'habitude au fur et à mesure qu'ils suivaient chaque courbe de son corps. Sa stupéfiante audace fondit alors comme neige au soleil face à ce regard d'acier et lorsque le regard du Chevalier descendit jusqu'au seul rempart qui la protégeait encore de ce qui allait certainement se produire, elle se sentit soudain extrêmement nerveuse. Saya eut tout d'un coup envie d'échapper à son regard. Elle leva les mains et couvrit sa poitrine.

Les mains d'Hagi couvrirent les siennes puis écartèrent légèrement ses doigts. Ceux du Chevalier frôlèrent alors sa peau.

« Je t'en prie… Laisse-moi te regarder. » murmura-t-il.

Les yeux marrons allèrent se noyer dans l'acier qui avait l'air d'être soudain entré en fusion. Saya pensa un instant au regard de son rêve. C'était le même. C'était ce même regard qui lui faisait face de nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux.

Hagi avait réussi à écarter ses mains et il se pencha vers elle pour effleurer ses seins de ses lèvres. Saya l'arrêta en posant la main sur sa joue. Le Chevalier releva la tête.

« Moi aussi… »

Le ton était quelque peu hésitant. Sa voix se raffermit.

« Moi aussi, je veux te voir. »

Un tee-shirt noir vint couvrir le blanc qui se trouvait déjà sur l'autre canapé. D'autres vêtements n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à les rejoindre.

* * *

_Chambre de Julia et David_

_Un peu plus tôt_

_La nuit va être longue_, pensa David en se glissant dans son lit alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout sommeil mais il avait ordonné à tout le monde d'aller se coucher. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment aller contre ses propres ordres. De plus, ils n'avaient pas besoin de désigner de veilleurs pour la nuit… Hagi, Nathan et Lulu n'ayant pas besoin de dormir…

Julia le rejoignit. Elle non plus, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de dormir. Tant mieux ! Ils pourraient discuter. De plus, il avait quelques questions à lui poser.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Saya tout à l'heure ? demanda l'ancien militaire. Pourquoi s'est-elle évanouie ?

-Le manque de sang… Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'elle vient de se réveiller. » lui répondit sa femme.

Il s'en était douté mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre là-dessous.

« Hagi n'avait pas l'air en forme lui non plus. » fit-il remarquer.

Julia sourit. Elle avait compris où il voulait en venir.

« En parlant d'Hagi, son pouvoir est encore plus puissant que je ne le pensais, confia la scientifique à son mari. Lorsque je l'ai interrogé là-dessus hier, il m'a dit qu'il devait voir les objets avant de pouvoir les déplacer mais cela n'a plus l'air d'être le cas maintenant. Il s'est produit quelque chose…

-Le réveil de Saya ? »

Julia secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit cela. Le réveil de Saya n'a jamais eu la moindre incidence sur Hagi. Il est vrai que je ne me suis jamais vraiment penchée sur la relation qu'il existe entre une Reine et son Chevalier, je peux donc me tromper.

-Il faudrait interroger le Chevalier de la mère de Saya pour en savoir plus là-dessus.

-Il ne répondra pas. J'aurais plus de chance d'en apprendre davantage sur ce point en observant Saya et Hagi. En fait, j'ai déjà remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Quoi ?

-Saya perçoit son pouvoir. Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire comment mais elle sait. »

Ils se turent pendant un long moment. Ce fut David qui osa poser la question qui occupait leurs esprits depuis l'attaque des chiroptères.

« Que s'est-il vraiment passé tout à l'heure ? »

En guise de réponse, Julia lui récita l'étrange petit poème qu'avait déclamé Nathan le matin même.

Pendant plus d'une heure et demi, ils parlèrent de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Tout d'un coup, Julia quitta le lit, enfila une robe de chambre puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? lui demanda David.

-Me chercher à boire. Je reviens dans cinq minutes. »

La scientifique sortit de la chambre, franchit rapidement le couloir puis elle passa à côté de l'escalier qui conduisait à la salle du restaurant. Elle atteignit enfin la cuisine après avoir traversé le salon. La lumière du couloir avait été suffisante pour la guider comment elle s'en doutait. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et mit le nez à l'intérieur. _Il faudra aller à la clinique demain. Si ça continue comme ça, nous serons bientôt en manque de sang. _Julia crut alors entendre une sorte de gémissement. Elle releva la tête et tendit l'oreille. Elle attendit quelques minutes. Aucun bruit. _J'ai dû rêver. _Elle finit par prendre une petite bouteille d'eau puis elle referma le réfrigérateur. Elle sortit de la cuisine et se figea en arrivant dans le salon.

Je n'ai pas rêvé fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'elle vit ce qui était en train de se dérouler dans le salon._ Je n'ai plus qu'à partir sur la pointe des pieds en espérant qu'ils ne me remarquent pas. De toutes façons, occupés comme ils le sont, ils ne feront certainement pas attention à moi. _Mais Julia se trompait. Saya choisit ce moment pour tourner la tête et elle remarqua la scientifique. Le visage de l'immortelle vira aussitôt au rouge. Ses mains quittèrent le pantalon d'Hagi qu'elle commençait tout juste à descendre pour retomber à plat sur le canapé. (3)

Le Chevalier sentit Saya se figer tout d'un coup. Que se passait-il ? Il releva les yeux pour la regarder. L'immortelle, les joues cramoisies, regardait quelque chose qui devait se trouver vers la cuisine. Il tourna la tête à son tour… _Julia ! _Sa main quitta prestement l'endroit où elle se trouvait, c'est-à-dire la hanche de Saya qui commençait à être plus que découverte et il se redressa vivement tout en remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

Saya se redressa à son tour et se couvrit avec le drap qu'elle avait apporté de sa chambre. Elle gardait la tête baissée et n'osait regarder ni Julia, ni son Chevalier. Hagi, quant à lui, regardait par la fenêtre. Il semblait soudain très intéressé par ce qui pouvait se passer au dehors. Julia ne savait pas vraiment comment elle devait interpréter son expression. Il était gêné, c'était sûr mais… Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle était tout aussi gênée qu'eux mais en voyant l'air de gamin pris en faute qu'ils arboraient tous les deux, elle ne réussit pas à réprimer le léger sourire qui était en train de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Le silence commençait à s'éterniser. La scientifique se racla la gorge.

« J'étais venue chercher de l'eau. » dit-elle en montrant la bouteille qu'elle avait à la main.

Les deux immortels ne bougèrent pas mais lui jetèrent tout de même un léger coup d'œil. Julia se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.

« Je… Je suis désolée. Je vais aller me recoucher. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous les deux. »

Elle s'enfuit littéralement du salon et ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa chambre. Julia referma brusquement la porte et s'adossa contre elle sous le regard ébahi de son mari.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda aussitôt David.

Il était déjà prêt à se lever. Julia le regarda.

« Aucun. » répondit-elle.

_J'ai juste interrompu… _Le souvenir de l'expression arborée par Saya et Hagi la fit soudain éclater de rire.

David ne comprenait pas les raisons de l'hilarité de sa femme. Julia finit par s'en apercevoir mais c'est d'une manière détournée qu'elle lui fit comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Si le premier Joël était encore en vie, il serait ravi de voir que ses plans ont enfin aboutit… Enfin auraient si je n'étais pas allée chercher de l'eau. »

David avait compris.

« Ne me dit pas que… »

Julia regagna le lit.

« Si. »

_Et si j'étais arrivée une dizaine de minutes plus tard…_

« S'il te plait, ne dit rien aux autres. Je pense qu'ils vont déjà avoir beaucoup de mal à me regarder en face demain matin alors…

-Comme si j'avais l'habitude de crier ce genre de chose sur tous les toits. » répliqua David en la prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

_Salon_

Julia avait quitté la pièce depuis déjà de longues minutes mais les deux immortels n'avaient pas bougé et ils osaient encore moins se regarder. L'arrivée de Julia était encore beaucoup trop présente dans leurs esprits pour qu'ils osent faire le moindre geste. Saya finit par se lever, son drap toujours drapé autour d'elle.

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je retourne me coucher. » dit-elle à voix basse en se dirigeant vers l'autre canapé.

A sa grande surprise, Hagi la retint par le bras.

« Reste ! »

Elle se retourna. Il la lâcha.

« Reste s'il te plait. » répéta-t-il, à mi-voix, les yeux baissés.

Elle le regarda pendant un long moment. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait rester ici avec lui. Elle n'avait pas de plus grand désir mais elle avait tellement peur qu'une autre personne surgisse et les surprenne une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, ni l'endroit et ils l'avaient oublié tous les deux tout à l'heure.

« Juste pour dormir. » ajouta Hagi qui avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de penser.

Dormir dans ses bras en toute innocence comme avant, comme autrefois, en serait-elle capable après l'étreinte qu'ils venaient de partager ? Mais Saya ne résista pas lorsqu'il attrapa son bras et qu'il l'attira doucement contre lui.

Hagi s'allongea sur le canapé avec Saya dans ses bras. La tête de l'immortelle reposait sur son torse et elle avait levé la main vers son visage. Elle s'amusait maintenant à enrouler et dérouler autour de son index une mèche de cheveux bruns tandis que la main de son Chevalier caressait lentement son dos. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment. Saya finit par troubler le silence.

« Tu étais là quand je me suis réveillée ? »

La main dans son dos cessa aussitôt tout mouvement.

« Oui, répondit Hagi après un long moment de silence.

-Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Pour eux qui n'avaient besoin que de peu de mot pour se comprendre, le silence était un langage en soi. Chacun d'eux possédait une signification propre et ce silence-là, Saya le connaissait bien. C'était celui qui s'installait à chaque fois qu'elle lui avait posé des questions sur leur passé commun lorsqu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. Elle se redressa légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » répéta-t-elle plus durement.

Il ne répondait toujours pas.

« Hagi… »

Le Chevalier soupira.

« Ta meilleure amie a voulu te voir. Kaï l'a conduite au tombeau. Je les ai accompagnés. Je n'ai pas réussi à résister à tes appels. Tu t'es réveillée et tu as pris mon sang. Tu es ensuite entrée en frénésie comme… »

Le visage de Saya s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Elle l'interrompit.

« Est-ce que j'ai blessé quelqu'un ?

-Personne. Nous t'avons enfermé dans le tombeau. Je suis restée avec toi tandis que Kaï al-

-Personne sauf toi ! » le coupa-t-elle.

Hagi se tût pendant un instant puis reprit la parole.

« Peu importe.

-Bien au contraire. Ca importe ! Ca m'importe ! Je t'ai blessé et… Et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça se produit. »

Elle prit sa main droite dans la sienne puis la porta à ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai coupé le bras et si… S'ils n'avaient pas tiré sur moi, je t'aurais tué. »

Elle lâcha sa main et voulut se lever. Il la retint.

« Comment peux-tu continuer de m'aimer après tout ce que j'ai fait, lui demanda tout d'un coup Saya. Pourquoi m'aimes-tu après tout ce que je t'ai fait ? Tu as été acheté pour… »

Hagi plaça son index sur sa bouche pour la faire taire puis tendrement, il suivit le contour de ses lèvres avec son doigt.

« On m'a acheté afin que je devienne l'ami d'une diablesse entièrement vêtue de rose que j'ai détesté dès le premier jour par principe. Mais lorsqu'elle m'a tenue dans ses bras pour la première fois, elle a fait une profonde brèche dans la tour d'ivoire que je m'étais construit. Par la suite, j'ai essayé de continuer à la détester de toutes mes forces… Sans succès. Un jour, avant même qu'elle ne me permette de rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité, j'ai découvert que je lui avais donné mon âme sans que je ne sache comment cela avait pu arriver. Je l'ai aimé sans jamais oser le lui dire… D'abord parce que je n'étais qu'un gitan que l'on avait acheté pour elle et ensuite parce que… Parce que la seule chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était de moi, de l'ami, du Chevalier… Pas d'autre chose. J'ai juré de la protéger et d'exaucer le moindre de ses souhaits. J'ai même promis de la tuer alors que cela me brisait le cœur parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle me demande aujourd'hui comment et pourquoi je l'aime… Je ne suis pas capable de répondre à ses questions. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Je veux la voir sourire. Ses larmes me font plus souffrir que toutes les blessures que j'ai pu recevoir. Même si étrangement, elle semble toujours avec moi, elle me manque quand elle ne se trouve pas à mes côtés. Mon plus cher désir est de rester avec elle. Ma plus grande peur est de la voir se détourner de moi. Si elle le faisait, je crois que je n'y survivrais pas. »

Il soupira.

« Ils me croient tous si sage mais moi, je sais que je suis fou… Fou d'elle. Je l'étais hier. »

Hagi l'embrassa sur la joue alors qu'une larme commençait lentement à couler sur la peau de Saya.

« Je le suis aujourd'hui. »

Un baiser sur l'autre joue également couverte de larme.

« Et je le serais encore demain. »

Pour finalement, venir poser ses lèvres sur son front.

« Peu m'importe le pourquoi et le comment. Je suis amoureux de toi. C'est tout ce qui compte. » ajouta-t-il avant de sceller cette déclaration d'un profond baiser.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement de peur que ce baiser ne conduise à plus. Il était peu probable que quelqu'un d'autre vienne dans le salon cette nuit mais il valait mieux se montrer prudent.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Saya en passant la main dans ses cheveux longs.

Mais elle en profita tout de même pour tirer sur l'une des mèches brunes.

« Ça c'est pour le ''diablesse vêtue de rose''. » lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne demande une explication.

Elle reposa ensuite la tête sur son torse. _Mon Chevalier… Mon ange gardien… _Elle sourit. Un ange… Le Chevalier de sa mère n'avait peut-être pas tort de lui donner ce nom même si…

« Si j'étais une diablesse, tu étais loin d'être un ange à cette époque. Je me demande ce que diraient les autres s'ils savaient que tu as renversé toute une bouteille d'encre sur ma robe préférée.

-Juste retour des choses. C'est toi qui avais commencé à m'en lancer.

-Je me suis vengée. J'avais déchiré l'une de mes plus belles paires de bas par ta faute.

-Si tu n'avais pas essayé de grimper sur cet arbre pour me suivre, cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

-Quelle idée de grimper à cet arbre aussi !

-C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour échapper à la correction que tu m'avais promise. Je ne pensais pas que tu me suivrais. »

Hagi se tut pendant quelques secondes.

« Pourquoi as-tu gardé la rose ? demanda-t-il tout d'un coup.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je me la suis toujours posée. »

Saya sourit.

« Peut-être parce que j'étais moi aussi dans une tour d'ivoire malgré tous les soins dont on m'entourait. Peut-être parce que le geste du gamin le plus insolent que j'ai jamais connu m'a touchée plus que je ne voulais bien le dire. »

Elle se tût et observa le plafond pendant un moment. Elle n'était pas honnête avec lui… Enfin, pas totalement. Il y avait autre chose, une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé depuis des années et qu'elle n'avait jamais osé lui raconter.

« C'était quelques mois avant que tu ne viennes au Zoo… Peut-être un an, un an et demi avant même. Je me trouvais dans les jardins et j'ai entendu cette voix. C'était la voix d'une petite fille et elle venait d'au-dessus de moi. J'ai levé la tête mais ma mystérieuse interlocutrice se cachait dans le feuillage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Tu la garderas n'est-ce pas… La rose, je veux dire… Tu l'as garderas. »

Saya leva la tête pour voir quels effets ses paroles avaient sur Hagi. Son Chevalier garda le silence. Il semblait pensif. Il murmura soudain quelque chose dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait dit mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Il parla avant elle.

« C'est pour cette raison que tu l'as gardée ?

-Oui et non. »

Un silence.

« En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée. Après que tu es sorti en claquant la porte et en laissant la rose par terre, je suis allée la ramasser. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ce que m'a dit cette fille… Je ne me suis même pas souvenue d'elle sur le moment. »

Pendant plus de deux heures, ils parlèrent à mi-voix de leur passé. Saya finit par s'endormir sur lui. Hagi la regarda dormir tout en se remémorant les événements de la nuit. Il repensa au flash qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt et qui lui permettait d'éclairer sous un jour nouveau ce qui s'était passé au tombeau. Il se demanda pendant un instant s'il ne devait pas en parler à Saya… Surtout avec ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. _Et dire que je m'étais promis d'éviter à tout prix que ce genre de chose ne se produise. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'approches de moi mais… Je n'y arrive pas. Je voulais éviter par tous les moyens de te toucher mais je n'en suis pas capable. _Que devait-il faire ? Et lorsqu'elle commencerait à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé au tombeau elle aussi… Et si elle ne s'en souvenait jamais… Il n'était pas capable de dire ce qui serait le pire. Après tout, Nathan avait sans doute raison. Il devait lui en parler. Mais comment ? Il n'oserait jamais le faire. Hagi le savait.

* * *

(1) On ne le dira jamais assez…

(2) Pour ceux qui ne suivent pas (ou plutôt parce que j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas clair) mais aussi pour ceux qui auraient l'esprit tordu, rapportez-vous au chapitre 8 de la partie I.

(3) Et voici maintenant l'interview tant attendue d'un personnage de Blood+ :

**Et maintenant, sous vos yeux ébahis chers lecteurs, voici la femme qui n'a même pas réussi à attirer le regard de l'homme qui lui plaisait avec un décolleté allant jusqu'au nombril… Notre scientifique de choc et de charme… ****J'ai nommé Julia Silverstein.**

Julia s'avance sur la scène.

Ahélya : **Bonjour Julia.**

Julia : Bonjour.

Ahélya : **Passons donc tout de suite à la question que tout le monde se pose.**

Roulement de tambour…

Ahélya :** Plutôt plaque ou couronne Julia ?**

J : …

A : **Ben oui, avec ce qui vient de passer, plusieurs lecteurs vont avoir envie de vous tuer. Vous devez donc penser à votre enterrement. Au fait, vous avez fait votre testament ?**

PvC : _Et toi, tu as fait le tien ? Parce que Julia ne va pas être la seule qu'ils vont vouloir tuer._

A ( à PvC) : **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Le disclaimer, c'est fini. J'ai plus besoin de toi. Va donc embêter Kaï.**

PvC (après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes) : _Tiens, c'est une bonne idée ça. En plus, j'ai remarqué des fers en train de chauffer à côté de l'endroit où il est attaché._

PvC s'éloigne.

A : **Attend 2 minutes ! Ce sont mes fers !!**

L'auteur se retourne vers le public et s'incline.

A : **A bientôt pour une nouvelle interview. Vous pouvez reprendre votre lecture.** (4)

(4) C'est de pire en pire… Dîtes-moi ce qui ne va pas chez moi ! Je vous en supplie !

* * *

_Bonjour, vous me reconnaissez ? Je suis la petite voix de la conscience d'Ahélya, PvC pour les intimes. Cette dernière ayant un DS de chimie à réviser, elle me laisse faire cet au revoir à sa place. Je vais donc de ce pas vous donner quelques conseils pour les reviews que vous allez lui laisser. Tout d'abord…_

…

…

…

Bonjour, je suis la petite sœur de la petite voix de la conscience d'Ahélya mais on m'appelle le plus souvent pPvC. Ma grande sœur étant occupée avec notre créatrice, c'est moi qui vais me charger de passer le message d'Ahélya. Elle vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos encouragements et elle espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même si Saya et Hagi sont sans doute quelque peu OOC. Elle ne m'a pas dit quand elle comptait mettre le prochain chapitre mais elle essaiera de vous faire attendre moins longtemps cette fois-ci.

-: _Des promesses… Toujours des promesses…_

pPvC : Grande sœur, tu es revenue !

* * *

Note finale de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui se posent la question, j'étais parfaitement sobre lorsque j'ai écrit le disclaimer et mes notes…

…

Qui vient de dire « J'en doute » !


	19. Intermède II

Nouvelle entrée de l'auteur sur scène.

Ahélya : **Je vous avais promis que je mettrais moins longtemps que la dernière fois pour vous faire profiter du nouveau chapitre de Revanche… Chose promise… Chose due… Le voici, le voilà !!**

- : _Moins de 2 mois au lieu de 2 mois et une semaine…Quelle grande différence !_

A : **T'es encore là toi !**

PvC : Bien sûr que je suis toujours là. Je te suis indispensable voyons.

A (air non convaincu) :**Indispensable…**

L'auteur se reprend.

A : **Bon… Ignorons cette intruse et continuons… Pour être honnête, j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de vous avoir puisque ce qui va suivre n'est pas un chapitre mais un intermède et comme le premier intermède, nous faisons un tour du côté des méchants… Donc pas vraiment d'avancement dans l'histoire. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois.**

PvC : Et voilà… Vous avez attendu 2 mois… Juste pour ça… Mes pauvres…

A : **Comme elle est gentille… Bon, je ne peux maintenant que vous souhaitez une bonne lecture tout en espérant que vous ne m'en vouliez pas trop de ne poster qu'un petit intermède.**

* * *

**INTERMEDE II**

Il avait enfreint les ordres. On lui avait dit de rester éloigner de cette maison, de ne pas chercher à surveiller ses habitants mais il l'avait tout de même fait et avec ce qui venait de se passer, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas eu tort de le faire. Avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il pourrait peut-être convaincre son supérieur de faire exercer sur la maison une surveillance discrète.

Pour être honnête, il avait doublement enfreint les ordres, d'abord en surveillant Omoro mais surtout en forçant la métamorphose d'une bonne trentaine de leurs cobayes, ce qui ne passerait pas inaperçu. Mais au moins, ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit avait porté ces fruits.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir enfreint les ordres. Dès qu'il rentrerait, il parlerait à monsieur Grant. On ne pouvait pas dire que les nouvelles étaient bonnes mais en tout cas, elles leur donneraient sans doute de sérieux avantages sur ces bêtes et les humains qui avaient décidé de les couvrir.

Comment pouvait-on s'entendre avec eux ? Comment pouvait-on les considérer comme des membres de sa propre famille ? C'était les questions qu'il se posait en revenant à la villa qu'il occupait en compagnie du professeur Collins et de cet imbécile d'Argeno.

Il devait tout de même reconnaître que ce mangeur de grenouille était doué pour cacher des papiers. Il les cherchait depuis déjà plusieurs semaines et il ne les avait toujours pas trouvés. Mais il finirait par y arriver et… A partir de ce moment-là, ce ne serait plus des bonbons que cet arrogant français allait déguster.

Il fallait montrer patte blanche pour entrer dans la villa. Même lui, il devait se conformer à toutes les mesures de sécurité qui avaient été mise en application à la fois pour empêcher les intrus d'entrer mais aussi pour surveiller les allées et venues de ses colocataires. Il n'y avait guère de problème avec le professeur Collins. Le vieil homme ne sortait guère de la villa et préférait se consacrer corps et âmes à ses recherches. Argeno en revanche…

Il était arrivé dans sa chambre. Il contacta immédiatement son supérieur. Il était le seul à avoir une ligne directe pour le contacter. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps.

« Grant, fit une voix autoritaire.

-C'est moi monsieur.

-Je m'en doute. Vous êtes le seul à posséder ce numéro. Y aurait-il un problème ?

-Oui et non monsieur.

-Expliquez-vous mieux que cela Jack.

-Bien monsieur. »

Il se tut pendant quelques secondes.

« Les deux Chevaliers ont bien pris contact avec les humains s'occupant des deux jeunes Reines. »

Un silence.

« Auriez-vous enfreint les ordres ?

-Oui monsieur et je suis prêt à en subir les conséquences. »

Un soupir.

« J'y réfléchirais. J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas remarqué au moins.

-Certainement pas monsieur. Ils étaient trop occupés par les chiroptères qui les attaquaient pour me remarquer. »

Un nouveau silence. Grant réfléchissait.

« Est-ce vous qui les avez envoyés ?

-Oui monsieur. »

Son supérieur ne fit aucune réflexion là-dessus.

« Avez-vous pu juger de la force des deux Chevaliers ?

-Le blond ne s'est pas battu. Quant au brun, je peux vous donner une nouvelle information sur son compte.

-Laquelle ?

-Le professeur Collins s'est trompé. Il a l'air de posséder un pouvoir.

-Lequel ?

-Je l'ai vu réussir à arracher le cœur de deux chiroptères sans même avoir besoin de les toucher.

-Vous vous moquez de moi Jack !

-Pas le moins du monde monsieur. Si vous voulez mon avis sur la question, nous ne devrions pas les sous-estimer… Surtout que…

-Surtout que quoi ?

-La Reine n'est plus endormie. »

Grant resta d'abord silencieux.

« Restez concentrés sur la capture des enfants… Mais cette Reine adulte et sans sœur peut tout de même être un agréable bonus.

-N'avez-vous pas peur qu'elle nous pose problème monsieur ?

-Il ne nous en posera aucun si le prototype de Collins est au point. »

* * *

A : **Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je sais c'est court…**

PvC : _C'est un euphémisme… Ce chapitre est minuscule oui !_

A : **Je le sais bien et j'en suis désolée mais la prochaine fois, vous aurez le premier chapitre de la partie III. **

L'auteur jette un léger coup d'œil à PvC…

PvC : _Un problème ?_

A : **Non… Rien… Alors, une bonne nouvelles maintenant. Je suis en vacance ce qui veut dire… Plus de temps pour écrire mais cela ne veut pas dire que je sais quand arrivera le prochain chapitre… **

PvC : _Tu n'es pas en train d'oublier quelque chose là ?_

L'auteur réfléchit.

A : **Ah oui ! Les reviews… Pour me taper dessus, c'est le petit bouton à gauche.**

L'auteur se tourne vers PvC.

A : **Mais c'est qu'il t'arrive de servir à quelque chose des fois…**


	20. Partie III chapitre 1

L'auteur arrive sur scène et évite avec grâce une tomate lancée par un lecteur mais... elle ne réussit à éviter la deuxème.

Ahélya (en s'essuyant le visage) : **Contrairement à ce qu'une certaine personne (et fidèle lectrice) pourrait croire, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai reçu des menaces avant-hier que...**

- : _Si peu... Juste une très légère allusion à un certain bazooka. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose._

A (avec un soupir) : **Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser d'elle.**

PvC : _Voyons... je te l'ai déjà dit au chapitre précédent... Je te suis indispensable !_

A : **Désolée mais c'est pas mon avis ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de Revanche. Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent là-dessus et...**

PvC : _Bonne lecture !_

A : **Tu pourrais éviter de me piquer mes répliques !**

PvC : _Hum... Non._

* * *

**Partie III : Enquêtes**

**Chapitre n°1 : Un cercueil vide**

_Omoro_

_Jour 4_

_Matin_

Le soleil était levé depuis un long moment lorsque le Chevalier de Miru rentra à Omoro. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui ou attendait son retour. A part Hagi peut-être… Et encore ! _Il doit sûrement être en train de roucouler avec sa Reine en ce moment. Ah la la ! J'en serais presque jaloux !_

Nathan découvrit qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort en arrivant dans le salon. Il sourit largement, dévoilant ainsi ses canines, en voyant Hagi installé sur le canapé tenant Saya, endormie, dans ses bras mais il n'aurait peut-être pas souri aussi largement si le Chevalier brun n'avait pas été torse-nu et si Saya n'avait pas eu, en tout et pour tout, qu'un simple drap pour la couvrir. Le Chevalier blond avait également remarqué les deux tee-shirts qui se trouvaient sur l'autre canapé.

« Le tombeau… Le canapé… Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par croire que l'un de vous deux a quelque chose contre les lits. » observa Nathan, pas gêné pour deux sous, en s'asseyant sur la table basse. (1)

La réponse de Hagi consista en un regard noir.

« Hum… Pas un seul objet qui vole par moi… C'est curieux.

-Parle moins fort, ordonna le Chevalier brun.

-Comme je le pensais… Tu ne veux pas la réveiller. »

Nathan regarda Saya pendant un long moment. _Elle lui ressemble tant._ Il releva ensuite la tête.

« Alors… T'es-tu bien amusé cette nuit ?

-Et toi ? demanda Hagi.

-Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver ce que je cherchais. »

On aurait pu prendre cette phrase pour une plaisanterie si Nathan n'avait pas eu l'air aussi sérieux. De plus, le Chevalier blond n'avait pas insisté outre mesure sur la position dans laquelle il avait trouvé Saya et Hagi. C'était pour le moins curieux. Quel était donc le problème ?

« Qui cherchais-tu ? lui demanda Hagi.

-Argeno.

-David a dit qu'il était mort.

-Pas besoin d'être immortel pour réussir à simuler à la perfection sa propre mort. » répliqua Nathan.

Saya choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle entendait deux personnes discuter mais c'est en entendant le nom d'Argeno qu'elle s'était définitivement réveillée.

En la voyant s'agiter, les deux Chevaliers se turent. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda pendant un instant où elle se trouvait. Pas dans son lit en tout cas et encore moins dans sa chambre… Elle se souvint enfin de ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit et elle sourit. Sa main remonta lentement le long du torse de son Chevalier puis elle se redressa enfin. Elle l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour.

Hagi inclina légèrement la tête en guise de réponse ce qui étonna Saya. Elle avait pensé le trouver plus chaleureux après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Elle comprit enfin la manière d'agir de son Chevalier lorsqu'une voix d'homme s'éleva pour la saluer.

« Bonjour. » lui fit Nathan en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Saya, gênée, resserra le drap qu'elle avait autour d'elle et s'assit sur le canapé. Hagi fit de même.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit Grande Reine ? » demanda le Chevalier blond.

La réponse fut immédiate.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Le Chevalier inclina légèrement la tête.

« Si c'est ce que tu ordonnes. » répondit-il.

Saya soupira. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre de toute façon. Elle préféra parler d'autre chose.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-De simulation de sa propre mort. » répondit Nathan.

Saya ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire par là puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait entendu le nom d'Argeno juste avant de se réveiller.

« Tu ne crois donc pas à la mort de Van Argeno, en conclut-elle.

-Je n'y crois pas du tout Grande Reine. »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Désolé, ça m'a échappé. » fit le Chevalier blond avec un petit sourire.

Saya haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers son Chevalier pour avoir son avis sur la question mais ce dernier semblait ailleurs.

« Hagi ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Hagi ? » insista Saya.

Le Chevalier sortit enfin de sa rêverie. Son regard bleu croisa celui de Saya.

« Pardonne-moi, je pensais à autre chose. Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Saya n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question.

« Et à quoi étais-tu en train de penser ? » demanda Nathan avec un grand sourire.

En fait, le Chevalier blond avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question puisqu'il avait remarqué qu'Hagi n'avait pas quitté Saya des yeux lorsqu'elle parlait avec lui et le regard qui avait attentivement détaillé la Reine n'avait rien eu d'impassible à ce moment-là. Bien au contraire même.

Hagi, se doutant qu'il avait été pris sur le fait par Nathan, préféra ne pas répondre. Le Chevalier blond s'adressa ensuite à Saya.

« Que dirais-tu de reprendre cette conversation après être allée t'habiller ? Cela serait plutôt une bonne idée… »

Il se tourna vers Hagi avec un grand sourire.

« N'est-ce pas mon bel ange ? »

Le Chevalier brun ne répondit pas. Saya rougit en se rappelant tout d'un coup la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se leva.

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Elle alla récupérer son tee-shirt qui se trouvait toujours sous celui d'Hagi sur l'autre canapé puis se dirigea vers le couloir pour aller à sa chambre. Le Chevalier brun la suivit du regard. Juste avant de sortir du salon, Saya se retourna mais Hagi avait eu le temps de détourner les yeux. L'immortelle avait l'air désappointée. Pendant un moment, elle avait vraiment cru que… Elle resta immobile pendant quelques minutes à observer son Chevalier. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas mais quoi ?

Elle se décida enfin à sortir de la pièce. Hagi tourna la tête pour la regarder sortir. Nathan émit un petit sifflement dès que Saya eut disparu de leur champ de vision.

« J'adorerais que tu me déshabilles du regard de cette manière tu sais. »

Hagi regarda le Chevalier blond sans rien dire.

« J'ai une question à te poser. » ajouta ensuite le plus vieux des deux Chevaliers.

L'air de Nathan venait de changer subitement et Hagi n'avait que très peu vu cette expression qui venait de faire surface maintenant sur le visage de l'autre Chevalier.

« Que penses-tu de ta conduite jeune homme ? »

La première fois que Nathan l'avait appelé ainsi, il n'avait rien dit… Mais pas parce qu'il avait l'habitude de rester silencieux face aux réflexions de l'autre Chevalier. C'était plutôt parce qu'il avait été tellement surpris par ce qualificatif qu'il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

« Je n'ai besoin que d'une seule conscience. Merci, répliqua Hagi.

-Apparemment non. » répondit Nathan.

Hagi se leva pour aller récupérer son tee-shirt.

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? » lui demande le Chevalier brun en enfilant le vêtement noir.

Nathan quitta la table basse pour le canapé sur lequel il s'installa confortablement.

« Met ça sur le compte du manque de distraction. »

Hagi s'assit sur l'autre canapé.

« De plus, il me semble que tout ceci ne te regarde pas, rappela le Chevalier brun.

-Un peu quand même. » déclara Nathan.

Le Chevalier blond se tut pendant un instant.

« Il va s'en dire que je me tiens prêt à ramasser les pots cassés. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que cela me ferait de la consoler… »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ne touche pas à un cheveux de Saya. Elle…

-Elle est à toi… Comme tu es à elle, le coupa Nathan. C'est une chose qui est encore plus vraie maintenant mon bel ange.

-Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit.

-Cette nuit peut-être pas mais il y a quelques temps… »

Le Chevalier blond laissa sa phrase en suspens. Après tout, ils savaient très bien tous les deux ce qui s'était passé il y avait quelques temps.

« Au fait, poursuivit Nathan, tu as eu de nouveaux flashs sur le sujet ? »

Pas la moindre réponse. Le Chevalier blond ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Et elle ? » demanda-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Hagi répondit :

« Je ne sais pas.

-Ou plutôt… Si elle en a eu, elle ne t'en a pas parlé. » rectifia Nathan.

Le Chevalier blond marqua une légère pause.

« Et si elle t'en parle, que répondras-tu ?

-Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation il me semble. »

Nathan leva le bras et commença à se masser l'épaule gauche.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en souviens parfaitement… En fait, c'est surtout mon épaule qui s'en souvient mais… »

Silence.

« Tu préférerais peut-être qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien en fait ? »

Hagi ne savait pas. Il avait passé la nuit à y penser sans trouver la moindre solution. Il ne se voyait pas du tout dire à Saya ce qui s'était passé entre eux au tombeau comme il ne voyait pas de quelle manière il allait réagir si c'était elle qui lui en parlait en premier. Il décida de changer de sujet.

« Saya voudrait des explications sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour le faire.

-Et moi, je pense qu'une femme serait bien mieux placée que moi. Demande donc à Julia. » répondit Nathan avec un petit sourire.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Hagi pour comprendre le sous-entendu de l'autre Chevalier. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce genre de réponse de sa part après tout.

« Il me semble tout de même que tu es plus expérimenté que Julia en ce qui nous concerne.

-Hummm… Des compliments maintenant. Je vais vraiment finir par me demander ce que tu es prêt à faire pour ne pas en parler.

-Pour ne pas parler de quoi ? » demanda Saya qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

Les deux Chevaliers s'entreregardèrent. _C'est l'occasion de lui dire mon bel ange… _Hagi comprit le message mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot parce que… Parce que, premièrement, il ne dirait rien à Saya tant que Nathan serait présent et deuxièmement, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait en parler à sa Reine.

Saya regarda les deux hommes. Elle percevait une certaine tension entre eux. Elle se demanda pendant un instant ce qui n'allait pas mais ne posa aucune question. L'immortelle alla s'asseoir à côté de son Chevalier. Comme personne ne parlait, elle prit la parole.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que Van Argeno n'est pas mort ? demanda-t-elle à Nathan.

-Parce que je trouve que le hasard fait trop bien les choses. De plus, Argeno a très bien pu avoir accès au notes qu'Amshel avait rédigé sur nous. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai essayé de tout détruire mais connaissant Amshel, il devait certainement y avoir des doubles quelque part.

-Collins aussi possède des informations sur nous, intervint Hagi, et il a, lui aussi, pu avoir accès aux notes d'Amshel.

-Amshel a toujours préféré Julia Silverstein à Collins, je doute donc fortement qu'il ait pu avoir accès à ses notes.

-Mais cela vaut également pour Argeno. Comment aurait-il pu y avoir accès ? » répliqua le Chevalier brun.

Les deux Chevaliers poursuivirent leur discussion sans remarquer que Saya n'y participait pas. L'immortelle les écoutait attentivement. C'était un peu étrange de voir Hagi parler autant et exposer son point de vue sur l'affaire mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Et cela ne nous explique toujours pas la raison pour laquelle tu as passé la nuit dans tous…

-C'était pour trouver Argeno. » le coupa Nathan.

Saya et Hagi lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

« On conserve toujours ses habitudes et je me souviens qu'Argeno aimait passé ses nuits dans tous les endroits qui sont, paraît-il, à la mode. Ce type est un opportuniste et arrogant comme il l'est, il continuera certainement de faire ce qu'il a toujours fait.

-Tu sembles bien le connaître, fit remarquer Saya.

-Je connaissais mieux ses proches employés qu'Amshel. Je devais veiller sur Diva ne l'oublie pas et Amshel avait parfois tendance à oublier ce rôle-là dans sa folie des grandeurs. Il comptait sans doute sur nous autres pour l'assurer.

-Comment était ma sœur ? » demanda tout d'un coup Saya.

La question étonna Nathan plus qu'il ne le pensait.

« C'était… C'était une enfant dans sa façon d'être et de penser. Ce n'est que grâce à la morte qu'elle a enfin pu trouver un peu de paix. Elle n'avait toujours été qu'un cobaye. »

Un profond silence s'installa. Saya pensait à sa sœur. En voyant Aoko et Keiko, elle se demandait parfois si la relation avec sa sœur aurait été du même acabit si elles n'avaient pas été séparées à la naissance ou si… Ou si le combat des Reines aurait fini par les rattraper tout de même ? Mais de toute façon, on ne pouvait pas réécrire le passé et...

« Tiens… Tu es déjà levée Saya. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête sur le côté. Son frère venait d'entrer dans le salon.

Kaï observait les trois immortels. Comme la nuit précédente, il eut soudain cette impression d'exclusion. Ces trois-là… Ils se comprenaient… Ils partageaient quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à comprendre et qu'il ne comprendrait que s'il devenait l'un des leurs. Mais il continuerait tout de même à considérer Saya, Aoko et Keiko comme sa famille et cela même s'ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce tous les quatre.

« De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ? demanda-t-il.

-Nous parlions d'Argeno, le renseigna Saya. Nathan pense qu'il est encore en vie.

-Impossible, répondit aussitôt l'humain. Nous avons des témoignages. Des gens ont assisté à sa mort.

-Comme des gens ont assisté à la mienne et pourtant… lui rappela Nathan.

-Insinuez-vous que cet homme est un Chevalier ? »

Nathan prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à la question.

« Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. Amshel a peut-être demandé à Diva de lui donner le Sang. En tout cas, s'il est réellement un Chevalier, nous pourrons le trouver encore plus facilement. Il nous suffira de trouver sa voix et de la suivre. »

Suivre sa voix… Kaï s'était toujours demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ces voix qu'ils percevaient mais il ne faisait pas partie des rares humains qui étaient capables de les entendre. Riku, lui, en avait fait partie par contre.

« En parlant de ça… » ajouta Nathan.

Il se tourna vers Saya et commença à lui parler en français.

« Hagi m'a fait part de ton désir d'en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, quand il a utilisait son nouveau pouvoir. En fait, je comptais t'expliquer tout ceci hier à la plage mais avec cette attaque… »

Une très petite pause.

« Mais avant de t'expliquer tout ceci, je dois te demande quelque chose. »

Nathan regarda Hagi.

« Et cette question t'est également destinée mon bel ange. »

Il reporta son attention sur Saya.

« Je ne remet pas en cause tes capacités au combat, ni celles d'Hagi mais j'aimerais que vous suiviez un petit entraînement chaque matin.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire, répondit Saya, en français également.

-Je voulais dire... Sous mes directives. »

Saya regarda Hagi.

« Si tu veux le faire, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. » lui dit son Chevalier.

Elle était certaine qu'il allait dire quelque chose de ce genre.

« C'est d'accord, dit-elle à Nathan.

-Bien. En fait, la nuit dernière, Hagi et toi, vous avez… »

Le Chevalier blond se tut en voyant Kaï se lever.

« Un problème grand frère ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Aucun. Je vais allez préparer le petit déjeuner. » mentit l'humain sans même jeter un regard vers les trois immortels tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Saya se leva et le suivit. Ils l'avaient sciemment mis à l'écart de leur conversation et elle voulait s'en excuser.

« Quel est son problème ? demanda Nathan.

-Nous l'avons mis à l'écart en parlant en français et il n'a pas apprécié.

-Zut alors, ironisa le Chevalier blond. Je t'assure que ce n'était pas du tout mon attention. »

Hagi préféra ne pas répondre.

* * *

_Cuisine_

Il n'avait d'abord rien dit quand Nathan avait commencé à parler en français mais en entendant Saya, puis Hagi, faire de même… Cela avait été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

« Kaï attend ! »

Saya l'avait suivi jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Excuse-nous. »

Kaï commença à sortir des bols pour le petit déjeuner puis il alla à la cafetière.

« Kaï… commença à dire Saya en le voyant l'ignorer.

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » lui demanda-t-il soudain.

La question surprit Saya. Kaï se retourna en ne l'entendant pas répondre.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? répéta-t-il.

-Bien sûr que oui.

-On ne dirait pas.

-Kaï, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Justement. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire. Vous vous mettez à parler en français tous les trois… Si je vous dérangeais, il fallait le dire.

-Tu ne nous dérangeais pas. C'est juste que… » (2)

Saya se tut. La fin de sa phrase n'aurait pas plu à son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ? » finit par demander Kaï.

Saya ne répondit pas.

« David et Julia pensent que Nathan a raconté à Hagi le passé des Chiroptères. C'est pour ça que vous êtes partis tout les deux hier après-midi ? Il t'a tout raconté à toi aussi. C'est ça ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'en parler ?

-Parce que j'ai promis de ne pas le faire, répondit Saya au bout d'un moment.

-C'est son idée je parie, répliqua le jeune homme en faisant un mouvement de la tête en direction du salon.

-En effet et je la partage.

-Et tu oses me dire que tu as confiance en moi après ça ? rétorqua Kaï.

-Là n'est pas la question. »

Saya s'approcha de lui.

« Crois-tu que j'ai envie de te raconter ce qu'elles ont pu faire ?

-Saya, je suis ton frère.

-C'est justement pour cette raison que je ne veux rien te dire. Tu es ma famille. Ce n'est pas le cas de ces femmes dont m'a parlé Nathan. Mais grâce à lui, je sais enfin d'où je viens. Ne peux-tu pas simplement te réjouir pour moi et arrêter de te poser des questions sur ce qu'il a pu me raconter ?

-Et Aoko et Keiko ?

-Quoi Aoko et Keiko ?

-Tu leur en parleras à elles ?

-Oui. Parce qu'elles doivent savoir ce qu'elles sont et d'où elles viennent.

-Mais tu ne me diras rien à moi. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Je suis désolée Kaï. »

Il retourna s'occuper de la cafetière même s'il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire à part la mettre en marche. _Désolée… Elle était désolée !! _

Il le savait bien ! Tout comme il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien. Il était déçu… Il lui en voulait.

« Kaï, appela Saya.

-Oui, fit-il en se retournant.

-J'ai un service à te demander. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Pourrais-tu me couper les cheveux ? » (3)

Le jeune homme sourit… Tristement mais il sourit tout de même.

« Bien sûr, on fera ça après le petit déjeuner.

-Si tu veux. Laisse-moi t'aider en attendant. »

* * *

_Salon_

Nathan s'était tenu pendant tout le temps de la conversation entre Saya et son frère derrière la porte. Le Chevalier poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en revenant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Pendant un moment, il avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait tout lui révéler.

« A moi de te demander ce que tu penses de ta conduite. » lui dit Hagi.

Nathan sourit.

« Contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucune conscience qui peut me tirailler alors n'essaie pas de devenir la mienne. Sans compter que tu as suffisamment à faire avec la tienne mon cher et tendre ange. »

Une pause.

« J'oubliais ! Si tu as une préférence pour la coupe de cheveux de ta Reine, parles-en avant la fin du petit déjeuner. »

* * *

_Jardin_

Comme d'habitude, le petit déjeuner eut lieu dans le jardin. Lulu fut la dernière à les rejoindre. Le dernier membre du Schiff les rassura en disant que les enfants avaient passé une bonne nuit et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés une seule fois à cause de cauchemars. L'attaque des chiroptères ne semblaient pas les avoir affectés plus que cela.

Le petit déjeuner devint bientôt un véritable petit conseil de guerre. Le premier sujet abordé… La mort ou non de Van Argeno puis ils finirent par en arriver à Grant. Le professeur Collins, pour une fois, fut laisser de côté.

« L'un de mes contacts à réussi à trouver ses comptes, tous ses comptes. Officiels et officieux bien sûr, leur annonça Lewis. Je les recevrais dans la journée. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à les éplucher.

-Et pour les leçons de tir ? demanda Mao.

-Comme nous gardons les enfants avec nous pour la journée, nous allons remettre ça à demain, dit Julia.

-Après-demain alors, intervint Kaï, puisque les filles ont une journée de libre demain pour compenser la promenade dans les bois de samedi.

-En gros, nous n'avons rien à faire pendant deux jours, conclut Mao.

-Sauf si des chiroptères attaquent.

-Kaï, avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je doute que nous ayons à essuyer une nouvelle attaque, dit Lewis.

-Mais il vaut mieux se tenir prêt au cas où. » fit remarquer David.

Ce furent les derniers mots de la séance. La conversation qui eut lieu pendant le reste du petit déjeuner fut donc quelque plus normale.

* * *

_Omoro_

_Dans la matinée_

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Hagi surprit Nathan en train de fouiner dans l'ordinateur de Julia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je veux savoir à quel endroit il est enterré. »

Nul besoin de préciser de qui Nathan était en train de parler.

« Trouvé ! »

Le Chevalier blond nota quelque chose sur un bout de papier puis voulut sortir. Hagi l'arrêta.

« Où vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Nathan lui montra le bout de papier.

« Voilà où je vais. Normalement cela ne devrait me prendre que quelques heures en volant. Je devrais donc être de retour demain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je vais vérifier s'il est mort.

-Ne me dit pas que tu vas…

-C'est le seul moyen mon bel ange. »

Nathan échappa au Chevalier brun et partit. Lorsque dans la journée, les humains demandèrent à Hagi où était passé l'autre Chevalier, il ne répondit pas et très, très tard dans la nuit, il reçut un coup de téléphone. Il fut très court.

« Le cercueil est vide. »

* * *

(1) :

PvC : _A moins que ce ne soit l'auteur qui ait quelque chose contre les lits... _

A : **C'est quoi cette allusion de pervers !**

PvC : _C'est toi qui m'a créé ne l'oublie pas donc..._

A : **Il faut vraiment que je me débarrasse d'elle...**

(2) Allez Saya, sois honnête... Il dérangeait... Et puis de toute façon, il dérange tout le temps. On est un boulet ou on ne l'est pas et lui, il l'est.

(3) Pour ceux qui se posent la question pour la coupe de cheveux. Ce n'est pas celle que Saya a au début et à la toute fin de l'anime. Je préfère celle qu'elle a après la mort de Riku. Cette courte coupe longue lui va à merveille... Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis bien sûr.

* * *

Bon... En fait, je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen de me débarrasser de cette saleté de petit voix. Si vous voulez que PvC dégage, mettez 1 à la fin de votre review. Si vous voulez qu'elle reste et qu'elle continue de m'embêter, mettez un 2.

Je remercie d'avance tout ceux qui mettrons 1.


	21. Partie III chapitre 2

L'auteur entre sur scène avec un air soucieux.

PvC : _Soucieux... Soucieux... Elle est surtout en train de chercher une bonne excuse pour expliquer son retard. C'est tout. Il ne faut pas aller chercher plus loin._

Ahélya : **Mais t'es toujours là toi !**

PvC : _Bien sûr que je suis toujours là ! Tes lecteurs m'adorent. Bientôt, ils vont te supplier d'abandonner tes fis sur Saya et Hagi pour en faire sur moi._

A (air sceptique) : **ça, ça m'étonnerait quand même.**

PvC : _Bon... continue donc à te chercher des excuses, je m'occupe du reste._

PvC se tourne vers le public.

PvC : **Rien n'est à elle. Elle ne fait ceci que pour son plaisir et le vôtre alors... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Partie III : Enquêtes**

**Chapitre n°2 : Entraînements**

_Omoro_

_Nuit_

Mao n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit et tout cela à cause de l'un des deux chiens de garde. En même temps, le Chevalier blond avait bien réussi son petit effet en leur apprenant par téléphone que le cercueil de Van Argeno était vide. _Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir de quelle manière il a obtenu cette information. Mais dans tous les cas, ça ne change rien au fait que ce mec doit être en vie… On va devoir amasser le plus d'information possible sur lui en un temps record._

En effet, David avait exigé cela d'elle et d'Akihiro dès la réception de cette information qui était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Bonne parce qu'ils avaient enfin un os à ronger alors qu'auparavant, ils se trouvaient dans le noir complet mais… Mauvaise car cet homme n'avait certainement pas réussi à dissimuler aussi bien sa mort en étant seul ce qui voulait dire que leur nouvel ennemi devait être quelqu'un de puissant. _Et on en revient à Grant maintenant. Mais je ne peux tout de même pas imaginer que ce type ne fait cela que par vengeance. A quoi celui lui servirait-il de…_

« Tu pourrais pas arrêter de bouger, se plaignit soudain Akihiro d'une voix endormie. Y'en a qui ont besoin de dormir. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers son compagnon qui malgré son réveil avait gardé les yeux fermés. Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Comment peux-tu dormir dans un moment pareil ? »

Okamura ouvrit un œil.

« Rester éveillé ne changera rien à la situation. » répliqua-t-il avant de refermer l'œil qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Il tourna ensuite le dos à Mao. La jeune femme prit un air furieux.

« Nous ferions mieux de trouver des infos. Ce serait toujours mieux que de rester allonger ici en attendant qu'un chiroptère vienne nous tuer. »

Akihiro se redressa puis se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Tu sais bien qu'ils ne réussiront pas à rentrer à l'intérieur. Ils veillent.

-Je n'en doute pas. »

Le journaliste se rallongea.

« Tu vois… Alors dors. Nous n'avons rien à craindre. »

Mao poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Et Saya ? Vous avez un peu pensé à elle dans votre délire ? Elle vient juste de se réveiller et pour quoi faire ? Se battre encore une fois ! C'est à se demander comment elle fait pour ne pas craquer… »

Akihiro se redressa rapidement et attira la jeune femme contre lui afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Comme ça, lui dit-il.

-Comme ça quoi ? »

Un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre empêcha Akihiro de répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura Mao.

Okamura quitta le lit sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il entrouvrit. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Il rejoignit bientôt Mao dans leur lit.

« Alors ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Rien de grave. Juste un petit rendez-vous nocturne.

-Un rendez-vous nocturne ? répéta Mao. Entre qui et qui ?

-Laisse-moi te donner quelques petits indices… Petite, brune, les cheveux de nouveau court, qui peut dormir pendant trente ans et qui a un appétit d'ogre. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et poursuivit :

« Grand, brun, cheveux longs, qui ne dort, ni ne mange. »

Akihiro fixa attentivement Mao.

« Ça te suffit comme réponse ou je dois en rajouter ? » lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme avait pris un air renfrogné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? la questionna le journaliste.

-Attend… Ne me dit pas que Saya est allée…

-Ca te pose un problème ?

-Bien sûr que ça me pose un problème ! le coupa Mao. Et Kaï ? » (1)

Akihiro se rallongea en poussant un profond soupir.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle recommence ! »

La tête du journaliste disparut sous les draps.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'il finisse sa vie tout seul. C'est tout ! expliqua Mao.

-Ben alors… Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me laisser tomber et courir dans ses bras ? » demanda Okamura en lui tournant le dos.

La réflexion laissa Mao sans voix pendant un petit moment mais la réponse finit par arriver sous la forme de coups de poing assénés sur le dos du journaliste, coups de poing accompagnés de vociférations inintelligibles de la part de la jeune femme. Comme si elle pouvait l'abandonner après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble... Sans compter que maintenant, elle était...

Mais Mao se retrouva soudain couché sur le dos avec Okamura sur elle qui maintenait ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Le journaliste avait laissé l'orage se déchaîner pendant quelques minutes puis avait fini par réagir. Il était sur le point de dire à la jeune femme son avis sur les projets matrimoniaux qu'elle avait pour Kaï mais en remarquant le léger sourire machiavélique qui venait de se dessiner sur le visage de sa compagne, il préféra rester silencieux.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais traiter de la sorte une femme dans mon état.

-Ton état ? Quel état ? »

Mao ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire.

* * *

_Omoro_

_Salon_

_Un peu plus tôt_

Saya sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas réveiller Kaori puis se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers le salon. Comme la dernière fois, Hagi était assis sur le canapé en train de lire, la lampe à côté de lui allumée et comme d'habitude, il sentit sa présence. Le Chevalier releva la tête pour la regarder puis se leva en posant son livre sur le petit meuble sur lequel se trouvait la lampe.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit signe que non puis s'assit sur le canapé. Il resta debout. Saya prit ses mains et le força doucement à se rasseoir à ses côtés. Elle posa ensuite la tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux.

« J'avais juste… » commença-t-elle.

Saya se tut. _J'avais juste envie d'être avec toi…_ Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que c'était idiot de dire ça ? Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble pendant toutes ces années… Peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il était avec elle… Alors pourquoi maintenant éprouvait-elle soudain le besoin de rester en permanence à ses côtés ?

Il faisait plus froid dans le salon que dans sa chambre. Saya frissonna. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille puis l'attirèrent contre leur propriétaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait assise sur le genoux d'Hagi, sa tête reposant de nouveau contre son épaule, les bras de son Chevalier autour d'elle.

« Ça va mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle se redressa pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle lui sourit. Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux. Saya se pencha ensuite vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le Chevalier ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient fait surprendre par Julia, il semblait hésitant. Saya ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Bien sûr, elle avait peur elle aussi qu'une telle chose se reproduise mais…

Ses doigts fins remontèrent le long de la chemise d'Hagi et s'arrêtèrent au premier bouton attaché du haut de son Chevalier. Le bouton en question sauta. La main de l'immortelle descendit un peu. Un deuxième bouton sauta. Sa main descendit encore une fois et appliqua le même traitement au troisième. Elle était sur le point de faire de même avec le quatrième lorsque qu'une autre main se posa sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de mener à bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Saya leva la tête pour regarder son Chevalier dans les yeux. Elle voulait une explication. Hagi soupira. Comment lui expliquer ? Il cherchait ses mots.

Un cri retentit.

Malgré leur incroyable vitesse, ils furent les derniers à arriver devant la porte de la chambre que partageaient Mao et Akihiro. Kaï, Lewis et David avaient leurs armes à la main. Les deux premiers se trouvaient sur le côté de la porte. David, lui, était devant, la main sur la poignée. Tous les autres se tenaient sur le seuil de leur chambre, un air inquiet peint sur leur visage.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les trois humains entrèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, le rire de Lewis s'éleva. Saya et Hagi échangèrent un regard intriguée. La Reine, suivie de son Chevalier, alla jusqu'à la porte et entra dans la chambre.

Saya comprenait mieux la raison du rire de Lewis. Il est vrai que la scène d'y prêtait bien. Okamura était à genoux sur le lit et affichait un air suppliant à Mao qui lui tournait le dos.

« Tu étais sérieuse tout à l'heure ou tu te moquais de moi ? » demandait le journaliste.

Apparemment, la présence des trois autres hommes lui importait peu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Saya en faisant un pas de plus dans la chambre.

Lewis la regarda.

« Encore une dispute qui a mal tourné je parie. » répondit-il en souriant.

L'ancien agent de la CIA remarqua alors Hagi. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse pour crier sans raison. » dit David.

Okamura cessa un instant ses supplications à Mao pour regarder l'agent du Bouclier Rouge.

« C'est bon ! Je me suis déjà excusé ! s'écria le journaliste.

-David a raison, intervint Kaï. Dans notre situation…

-C'est vrai, le coupa Lewis. Disputez-vous autant que vous voulez mais en silence. Ne dérangez pas ceux qui dorment… »

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Ou ceux qui ont mieux à faire que dormir. » ajouta-t-il en regardant Saya et Hagi avec un air malicieux.

Mao et Okamura furent alors abandonné et tous les visages se tournèrent vers les deux immortels. Hagi commença par lever la main vers le haut de sa chemise puis la laissa retomber en voyant le sourire de Lewis s'élargir encore plus. Saya, les joues rouges, se racla la gorge.

« Pourquoi a-t-il crié ? demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir de détourner rapidement la conversation.

-C'est ce que nous nous demandons tous. » répondit David en fixant Okamura.

Le journaliste, lui, s'était de nouveau tourné vers Mao.

« Est-ce que tu étais sérieuse ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

-Devine, répliqua la jeune femme.

-Mao s'il te plait… Tu ne peux pas me cacher quelque chose comme ça. Nous attendons ça depuis longtemps. Si tu es… »

Le journaliste se tourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce.

« Pourriez-vous sortir s'il vous plait. C'est une conversation privée. »

Il remarqua soudain que d'autres personnes venaient de mettre le nez à la porte pour savoir ce qui était en train de se passer. Akihiro se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant.

« Ecoutez… Je suis désolé d'avoir crié. C'est juste que Mao m'a annoncé une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas et… »

Il se tut pendant un instant.

« Bref ! Pourriez-vous sortir maintenant et retourner dormir… »

Il regarda Saya et Hagi.

« Ou flirter. »

Son regard parcourut ensuite l'ensemble de la pièce.

« Mais je vous en supplie, laissez-nous seuls pour le moment. Je vous expliquerai tout demain. »

Les autres l'observèrent pendant un long moment puis se décidèrent à sortir. Okamura referma la porte derrière eux puis se tourna vers Mao.

« C'est vrai ou pas ? » la questionna-t-il.

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle préféra sourire et se remettre au lit.

* * *

_De l'autre côté de la porte_

Lewis colla l'oreille contre la porte de la chambre de Mao et Akihiro dans l'espoir d'entendre ce qui pouvait se dire à l'intérieur.

« On dirait une vieille commère, lui fit remarquer Kaï au bout d'un moment.

-Comme si tu ne voulais pas savoir ce qui se passe là-dedans toi aussi, répliqua l'ancien agent de la CIA.

-Mais je ne veux pas le savoir, protesta le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi tu restes ici alors ? »

Kaï ne répondit pas et tourna légèrement la tête. Lewis suivit son regard. Saya discutait avec David et Julia afin d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Son Chevalier était à côté d'elle, comme à son habitude et écoutait attentivement les deux humains.

« C'est une grande fille tu sais, observa à voix basse Lewis en reportant son attention, ou plutôt son oreille, sur la porte.

-Je sais. Merci. C'est juste que…

-Que quoi ? L'amour platonique ne peut pas durer des siècles tu sais.

-Je sais, répéta Kaï, mais…

-Et puis tu le connais. Il ne fera rien que Saya ne souhaite pas. »

Lewis reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur la porte. Il grimaça. Il n'entendait vraiment rien. Mieux valait abandonner. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Kaï qu'il partageait avec ce dernier.

« Je vais me coucher. » annonça-t-il.

Les autres lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et juste avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, l'ancien agent de la CIA ajouta :

« Et ne veillez pas trop tard les amoureux. »

Hagi demeura impassible mais Saya rougit légèrement.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans la moindre anicroche. Tout le monde dormit sur ses deux oreilles… Enfin tout le monde… Dans la chambre de Mao et d'Akihiro, une personne passa la nuit à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit tout en se demandant si la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant sept ans était sérieuse. Quant à la jeune femme en question… Elle passa une nuit des plus tranquille malgré les mouvements incessants de son compagnon. Elle fut hélas réveillée assez tôt le lendemain matin par des bruits de combat. Elle soupira et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle ne pouvait pas protester. Elle le savait. Ils avaient besoin de s'entraîner.

* * *

_Omoro, Jardin_

_Matin_

Okamura avait passé la nuit à se demander si Mao avait été sérieuse. Au moment de se lever, il avait même été tenté de la réveiller pour le lui demander mais il avait renoncé à cette idée en se rendant compte de la plénitude du sommeil de la jeune femme. Les derniers jours avaient été riches en émotion et ils n'avaient guère pu prendre de repos. Mieux valait la laisser dormir, surtout si ce qu'elle lui avait laissé entendre était vrai.. Il avait donc quitté leur lit en silence et avait rejoint ceux qui étaient déjà levés pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils ne parlèrent pas des évènements de la nuit et il leur en fut reconnaissant. Il se posait trop de question tout seul. Les autres n'avaient donc nul besoin d'en rajouter. Le journaliste ne remarqua même pas le moment où Saya et Hagi se levèrent et commencèrent à s'entraîner. Il ne fit même pas attention au bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient avec plus ou moins de régularité.

Okamura était plongé dans ses pensées et ne parlait pas mais les autres étaient tout aussi silencieux que lui. Ils regardaient l'entraînement, le combat plutôt, avec attention qu'ils soient ou non habitués à une telle démonstration. Min finit tout de même par troubler le silence.

« C'est comme une danse. »

Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort mais le visage de certains se crispa légèrement en entendant cette réflexion. Elle leur rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Un rire se fit entendre.

« Karl aurait apprécié. »

Les lames du sabre et du poignard cessèrent tout mouvement. Les humains tournèrent la tête. Nathan se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Quand était-il rentré ?

« Ne prononcez pas ce nom. » ordonna Kaï.

Le Chevalier blond se contenta de sourire puis se dirigea vers Saya et Hagi. Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué mais il avait deux épées identiques à la main.

« Qui est Karl ? » osa demander Min.

Les humains n'eurent pas le temps de répondre.

« C'était l'un de mes frères. » déclara Nathan en se retournant à demi.

Min se tourna vers les autres humains dans l'espoir d'avoir de plus amples explications.

« L'un des Chevaliers de la sœur de Saya, lui expliqua David. Il dirigeait le lycée de Cinq Flèches.

-Mon lycée était dirigé par l'un d'eux !

-Oui. Et Diva y était cachée depuis la guerre du Vietnam. »

Tandis que David et Julia poursuivaient leurs explications auprès de Min, le regard de Kaï s'était dirigé vers sa sœur et les deux Chevaliers. Ils semblaient tous les trois plongés dans une grande conversation qui, au grand déplaisir de Kaï, avait lieu en français.

« Je commence à en avoir marre de toutes ses cachotteries, marmonna le jeune homme.

-Quelles cachotteries ? demanda Lewis.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils ont décidé de nous cacher le passé des Reines et des Chevaliers. Cela nous concerne tout autant qu'eux il me semble.

-Cela n'est pas leur avis apparemment, observa Lewis.

-Dis plutôt que c'est l'avis de Nathan mais… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Saya est d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

-Tu en as parlé avec elle ? lui demanda Monique.

-Oui et non. Quand je veux revenir sur le sujet, elle fait tout pour détourner la conversation.

-Je pourrais peut-être t'apporter quelques éléments de réponse sur cette fameuse histoire dans un futur proche. » intervint soudain Julia.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés.

« J'ai demandé à Joël d'assigner quelques membres du Bouclier Rouge à ce genre de recherche. Si les Chiroptères cohabitent avec les Hommes depuis des centaines d'années, il doit forcément en rester des traces quelques part.

-Mais… Vous n'avez jamais pensé à faire ces recherches avant ? questionna Kaori.

-Il y avait beaucoup trop d'inconnu, répondit la scientifique. De plus, nos recherches sur les Chiroptères ne visaient qu'à poursuivre les travaux du premier Joël. Nous ne nous intéressions qu'au côté biologique.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Nous sommes maintenant sûrs que cette histoire existe bel et bien.

-Mais vous travaillez toujours en aveugle, fit remarquer Monique. Vous ne savez toujours pas où chercher.

-Oui et non. » répondit Julia, les yeux fixés sur Nathan.

Le Chevalier blond ne s'en rendait certainement pas compte mais il lui arrivait de se trahir, surtout lorsqu'il était avec Saya. Le respect qu'il lui montrait en toute occasion, même s'il était dissimulé sous sa gouaille habituelle, était suspect. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait ses manières en générale, sa façon de parler… Tout comme Hagi et Saya, il lui arrivait d'utiliser des mots tombés dans l'oubli depuis longtemps. Grâce à cela, et à plein d'autres petits détails auxquels il fallait faire attention, ils pourraient peut-être savoir à quelle époque et dans quelle région du monde il était né et trouver par la suite des renseignements sur l'histoire des Chiroptères.

« Arrêtez de m'observer ainsi ma chère. Cela va finir par me gêner ! »

L'exclamation sortit Julia de sa rêverie. Nathan s'était installé juste en face d'elle, le coude sur la table et son menton dans le creux de sa main, son regard plongé dans celui de la scientifique.

« Je suis désolé mais il ne pourra rien y avoir entre nous. Vous êtes mariée et je vous rappelle que même si elle est morte, je n'appartiens qu'à une seule femme. Mais si votre mari apprécie les jeux à trois... »

Julia n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Le Chevalier blond s'était déjà retourné afin de pouvoir observer le combat qui venait de reprendre entre Saya et Hagi. Les armes des deux immortels avaient changé. Le sabre et le poignard avaient été remplacé par les deux épées qu'avait apportées Nathan.

« On peut savoir à quoi ça sert ? » demanda Kaï.

Pour le moment, le jeune homme ne voyait pas en quoi cet entraînement différait de celui que faisaient habituellement Saya et Hagi. Le Chevalier blond ne se tourna pas vers lui pour répondre et préféra continuer de fixer le combat.

« Je pourrais te dire non. » lui dit Nathan tandis que ses yeux suivaient chaque coup d'épée donné malgré leur rapidité d'exécution.

Kaï grimaça à cette réponse.

« Mais puisque Saya m'a dit de ménager ta susceptibilité, je vais te répondre. »

La grimace s'élargit. Nathan se tourna enfin vers le frère de Saya.

« Je suis en train de tester leur lien. »

Puis le Chevalier blond s'intéressa de nouveau au combat des deux autres immortels tout en continuant son explication. Connaissant ces humains, ils allaient encore poser des questions, donc mieux valait satisfaire leur foutue curiosité de suite et leur répondre.

« Regardez à quelle vitesse les coups se succèdent. Le fait qu'ils ne se blessent jamais l'un l'autre ne vous a donc jamais étonnés ? »

Il n'attendit pas leur réponse et poursuivit.

« Je sais qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas vraiment compte mais ils lisent les coups de l'autre dans son esprit.

-Et alors ? demanda Julia.

-Et alors ? répéta Nathan. Si je réussis à affiner leur lien ce que vous avez vu il y a quelques nuits ne sera plus un événement exceptionnel. »

Le Chevalier blond prit un air pensif.

« Leur lien est fort mais il est comme un diamant brut qu'il faut tailler. Les jumeaux auraient adoré ça. » murmura-t-il en souriant.

Les regards des humains se croisèrent. Les jumeaux ? Il s'agissait certainement de Chevaliers que Nathan avait connus mais personne n'osa demander une confirmation qui ne viendrait certainement pas. La voix de Julia s'éleva cependant.

« La mère de Saya et vous avez été entraîné de cette manière ? » demanda-t-elle.

Nathan se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« Vous êtes plus subtile que cela d'habitude Docteur. »

Il se tut pendant un instant.

« De toute façon, savoir quel entraînement nous avons suivi ne vous donnera aucune information sur notre histoire que vous voulez tant connaître

-Nous savons tout de même maintenant que vous avez été entraîné, répliqua Julia.

-Je ne viens que de confirmer une évidence très chère. »

Julia voulut alors lui poser une nouvelle question mais Nathan l'interrompit d'un geste.

« Oui, les jumeaux dont je viens de parler ont été nos professeurs. Ils entraînaient chaque Reine et chaque Chevalier et on les disait plus vieux que la plus âgée de nos Reines encore en vie. »

Les humains prirent un air effaré qui fit sourire le Chevalier blond.

« Le fait que je vous réponde vous étonne et je suis certain que vous vous imaginez déjà que cela pourrait vous permettre de découvrir mon passé et notre histoire. Vous vous trompez. Sans nom, sans date et sans lien, vous ne trouverez rien. »

Il inclina légèrement la tête pour leur faire un salut moqueur.

« Laissez-moi revenir à mon observation maintenant. »

Son regard recommença à suivre sans difficulté les coups d'épée qui continuaient toujours de s'échanger entre l'autre Chevalier et sa Reine.

« Combien de temps cela leur prendra-t-il pour apprendre à se battre de cette manière ? demanda tout d'un coup David.

-Je vous l'ai dit. Le lien est déjà forgé et c'est l'un des plus forts que j'ai rencontré. Ils se sont donc toujours battus de cette manière. Je n'ai rien à leur apprendre. Je ne peux que les aider à le développer et… Cela devrait prendre moins de temps que vous ne le pensez… »

_Grâce à ce qui s'est passé dans le tombeau_, compléta intérieurement le Chevalier blond. (2)

« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? » le questionna Julia.

Nathan sourit mais ne répondit pas. Un bruit de lames qui se rencontrent plus fort que les autres et celui d'un objet en métal tombant sur le sol s'élevèrent. Les humains tournèrent la tête vers les deux combattants et les trouvèrent immobiles, leurs lames croisées à droite de la tête de Saya. Sur le sol, il y avait un poignard. Au modèle, on pouvait voir qu'il appartenait à Nathan. Les humains se tournèrent vers le Chevalier blond. Quand avait-il lancé ce poignard ? Ils ne l'avaient même pas vu bouger.

« Comme ça, répondit Nathan en se levant. Saya ne pouvait pas voir le poignard arriver mais Hagi oui. Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer ce qui a pu se passer. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les deux autres immortels mais il se retourna vers les humains à mi-chemin.

« Dîtes-leur d'abandonner leurs recherches. Ils ne trouveront rien. Certaines personnes y ont veillé.

-Un homme seul ne peut être capable d'une telle chose.

-Il est étonnant que vous ayez oublié une telle chose Docteur. Je ne suis pas un homme. »

La phrase laissa Julia sans voix.

Saya et Hagi avaient assisté à l'échange sans mot dire et ils regardaient attentivement les humains et Nathan. Pris pas leur combat, ils n'avaient pas fait attention à ce qui se passait à côté d'eux. Dès que Nathan fut à leurs côtés, Saya exigea une explication.

« Rien d'important. Ne t'inquiète pas. » lui répondit Nathan.

Saya ne parut guère convaincue par cette information. Elle voulait en savoir plus mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas chercher à creuser cette affaire. Elle passa cependant outre ce mauvais pressentiment et lorsque Nathan l'envoya s'asseoir avec les autres elle demanda une explication à son frère mais…

« Grande Reine, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai envoyée t'asseoir que cela veut dire que tu vas te reposer ! » la rappela à l'ordre Nathan.

Heureusement qu'il s'était exprimé en français parce que si les autres avaient compris le titre que le Chevalier blond lui donnait, elle en serait morte de honte. Saya allait lui rappeler ce qu'elle pensait de cette appellation sur le champ.

« Nathan, combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de… »

L'immortelle se tut brusquement au moment où elle vit que Nathan était en train de mettre une épée dans les mains d'Hagi. Rien de bien étrange en soit… Mise à part le fait que son Chevalier avait maintenant les yeux bandés.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai dit que je ne t'avais pas envoyée te reposer, lui dit le Chevalier blond. Je veux que tu regardes notre combat et que notre combat. »

Il s'adressa ensuite aux humains qui semblaient ne pas en croire leurs yeux.

« Le premier qui l'a distraie aura affaire à moi. »

Puis le Chevalier de Miru regarda de nouveau Saya. L'enfant de sa Reine semblait très inquiète.

« Il n'y aura aucun problème, la rassura Nathan. Regarde le combat et focalise ton esprit sur le lien. C'est la seule chose que je te demande. »

Il sourit.

« Puis vous échangerez de place. »

Kaï retrouva alors sa voix.

« Vous êtes malade ! »

Nathan posa une main sur son torse tout en prenant une mine faussement offensée.

« Ce que tu viens de dire me blesse énormément grand frère. »

Un air sérieux prit ensuite la place.

« Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y aura aucun problème. S'ils sont attentifs, ils ne se blesseront pas. A moins que… »

Le regard bleu fixa attentivement Kaï…

« Tu n'a pas confiance en Saya, ni en Hagi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Moi je pense que si.

-Comment voulez-vous qu'elle ne se blesse pas ! Elle aura les yeux bandés !

-Et alors ? Hagi regardera le combat. Par son intermédiaire, elle pourra voir ce qu'il se passe.

-Mais…

-Les blessures font partie de l'entraînement de toute façon grand frère et puis… Ce n'est pas comme si il nous fallait des mois pour…, le coupa Nathan.

-Il n'est pas question que Saya…

-Je vais le faire. » l'interrompit alors l'immortelle d'un ton résolu.

Kaï se tourna vers Saya.

« Je ne te laisserai pas… commença-t-il.

-C'est mon choix, répliqua sa sœur. Je veux le faire. »

Le ton de l'immortelle s'adoucit.

« Je dois mettre fin à l'existence des Chiroptères. C'est mon devoir. Cet entraînement me permettra de me battre plus efficacement contre eux. Je dois le faire. »

Kaï voulut protester une nouvelle fois mais le Chevalier de Miru l'en empêcha en donnant le signal du départ de l'entraînement. Juste avant de revenir vers Hagi, le Chevalier blond se tourna vers Saya.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle inclina très lentement la tête. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'Hagi ne soit pas blessé.

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour ça, lui fit remarquer Nathan comme s'il savait exactement ce qui était en train de se passer dans sa tête.

-Je sais. » murmura Saya.

L'immortelle s'assit tandis que Nathan allait rejoindre l'autre Chevalier. Kaï voulut profiter de son départ pour essayer de faire valoir une nouvelle fois son point de vue mais Saya ne lui permit même pas de prononcer un seul mot.

« Tait-toi, ordonna-t-elle en fixant attentivement le combat qui venait de commencer.

-Mais…

-Ne me distrais pas. Si tu le fais, Hagi sera sans doute blessé. »

Mais Kaï ne tint pas compte de son ordre. Saya l'ignora. Le jeune homme finit par se taire. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Saya ne l'écoutait pas et ne l'écouta pas les jour suivants mais cela n'empêcha pas Kaï d'essayer de la dissuader de faire cet entraînement. Lorsque Hagi fut blessé quelques jours plus tard, il crut que sa sœur allait enfin laisser tomber mais il n'en fut rien. La résolution de l'immortelle devint même encore plus forte. Kaï finit par abandonner après une bonne semaine.

* * *

(1) Ahélya : **Pour tuer Mao... prenez un ticket**

PvC : _Pour tuer Ahélya, faites pareil._

(2) Avis aux éventuels pervers, je parle de l'échange de sang. Pas d'autre chose...

* * *

A : **Bon... Comme d'habitude, je suis incapable de vous dire quand viendra le prochain chapitre. J'ai repris la fac donc... plus de boulot mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je consacre mes intercours à Revanche.**

PvC : _Exclusivement à Revanche... Tu es sûre ?_

A : **C'est vrai... J'ai d'autres idées de fic en tête mais rien de concret pour le moment. On verra ça après Revanche. Je vous laisse maintenant. Comme l'a dit PvC, je ne fais ceci que pour le plaisir et le seul salaire que je réclame se présente sous forme de review. Merci d'avance.**

L'auteur quitte la scène... Puis revient.

A : **Le mot de la fin... ALL HAIL LELOUCH !! Je sais, ça n'a rien à faire ici mais j'avais envie de le dire.**


	22. Partie III chapitre 3

Ahélya : **Alors... Nous sommes le 31, j'ai donc encore le temps... BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS !**

PvC : _Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de bonne année, est-ce que prendre moins de temps pour écrire un chapitre fait partie de tes bonnes résolutions ?_

A : **Elle était facile celle-là tu sais...**

PvC : _Je n'y peux rien si tu n'as pas plus d'imagination._

A : **De toute façon, je ne prend jamais de bonnes résolutions. Je sais parfaitement que je ne les tiendrais pas.**

PvC : _Même pas une tout petite ? Un peu plus de lemon par exemple..._

A : **Perverse.**

PvC : _A l'image de ma créatrice..._

A : **N'importe quoi... En tout cas bonne année, bonne lecture... Et j'ai oublié de dire que rien n'était à moi mais bon, je pense vous connaissez le refrain maintenant.**

* * *

**Partie III : Enquêtes**

**Chapitre n°3 : Nouvelles**

_Omoro_

_Un mois plus tard_

_Début de l'après mid_i

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis le réveil de Saya. L'immortelle, au grand soulagement de tous, ne présentait aucun signe de fatigue. Sa période de sommeil semblait bel et bien terminée malgré son réveil plus que précoce, un réveil dont Julia ne réussissait toujours pas à comprendre les raisons.

Les chiroptères, eux, se faisaient de plus en plus rares depuis quelques temps mais n'avaient pas totalement disparus. Saya et Hagi partaient donc en chasse chaque nuit tandis que Nathan restait à Omoro pour veiller sur les jumelles mais surtout parce que tenir la chandelle ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Cette réflexion du Chevalier blond avait attiré un regard furieux de la part de Kaï sur sa personne tandis qu'elle provoquait des rires et des sourires chez les autres humains. Quant aux deux premiers intéressés, Saya et Hagi, ils avaient préféré garder le silence.

L'autre sujet d'amusement du petit groupe était la grossesse de Mao au plutôt l'ignorance dans laquelle elle continuait de tenir Okamura à propos de son état. Le journaliste s'en trouvait réduit à observer les moindres faits et gestes de sa compagne pour connaître la vérité puisqu'elle lui avait interdit de la toucher. Lewis avait d'ailleurs ouvert les paris sur le sujet ce qui lui avait attiré les foudres du journaliste qui lui avait aimablement ordonné de ne faire aucun pari sur sa vie privée. (1)

Une étrange routine s'était donc installée à Omoro depuis un mois. Après le petit déjeuner, Saya et Hagi poursuivaient leur entraînement sous le contrôle de Nathan et le regard attentif de Lulu ; et parfois sa participation ; tandis que les autres quittaient Omoro pour se rendre à un stand de tir qui se trouvait dans le voisinage. L'après midi était consacrée à l'enquête et à son avancée. Le dîner et le déjeuner étaient en quelque sorte les seuls moments de détente qu'ils s'accordaient. Puisque les enfants étaient présents toute évocation de l'affaire était interdite.

La surveillance des jumelles à l'école continuait à être assurée par des agents du Bouclier Rouge qui avaient pour instruction de contacter immédiatement David si le moindre problème se présentait.

La nuit était tout aussi chargée que le jour. Saya et Hagi s'absentaient d'Omoro pendant la majeure partie de la nuit et chassaient les chiroptères tandis que les autres, d'après les renseignements de Nathan sur Van Argeno, écumaient tous les endroits dans lesquels l'ancien employés de Cinq Flèches aurait pu aller. Nathan, en compagnie de l'un des humains et de Lulu, restait à Omoro jusqu'au retour de Saya et Hagi puis le plus âgé des deux Chevaliers partait ils ne savaient où. Il disait qu'il partait à la recherche d'Argeno mais les humains en doutaient. Ils avaient bien essayé de le suivre et/ou de le faire suivre… Sans succès.

L'enquête en était toujours au point mort. Ils n'avaient retrouvé ni Argeno, ni Collins et Grant semblait toujours très occupé par son projet sur l'environnement. Ils continuaient tout de même à éplucher ses comptes dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose.

Une fois par semaine, Joël leur rendait visite pour que David lui fasse un compte rendu de la situation. Le dirigeant du Bouclier Rouge en profitait également pour leur apporter personnellement les nouvelles concernant les apparitions de chiroptères dans le monde. Si celles-ci étaient en baisse au Japon, elles étaient plutôt en augmentation sur le reste de la planète.

« La dernière attaque a eu lieu à Hong Kong, leur apprit Joël ce jour-là.

-Il y a eu des blessés ? demanda Lewis.

-Des morts même. »

Un profond silence suivit cette annonce. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de meurtre lié aux chiroptères. Des agressions, oui, mais il n'en résultait le plus souvent que quelques blessés.

Saya avait baissé la tête en entendant ce que Joël venait de dire. Hagi, qui se tenait debout derrière sa chaise, posa aussitôt la main sur son épaule. Saya leva le bras. Sa main serra celle de son Chevalier.

Kaï observa pendant un instant ce discret échange puis reporta son attention sur l'actuel dirigeant du Bouclier Rouge. Ce dernier semblait extrêmement soucieux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Joël joignit les mains.

« Peut-être. » répondit-il.

On s'entreregarda.

« Cette attaque a fait deux morts mais aucun blessé. C'est ça le plus curieux. C'est comme si on avait obligé le chiroptère a tué spécifiquement ces deux personnes.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda David.

-Les témoignages sont formels. Le chiroptère n'a pas cherché à blesser d'autre personne , ni avant et encore moins après les meurtres. Il est venu…

-Il a vu et il a vaincu, l'interrompit Nathan. Enfin vaincu… Ce n'est pas comme si ces pauvres humains avaient pu faire quoi ce que soit. »

David lança un regard glacé à Nathan pour avoir interrompu Joël. Le Chevalier blond l'ignora. Joël poursuivit son explication comme si l'intervention de Nathan n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Après ce qui est arrivé à la famille de Monique, il me semble assez judicieux de croire que ces deux personnes nous étaient liées d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'ai bien sûr chargé quelques agents du Bouclier de faire des recherches dans notre base de données mais cela n'a rien donné pour le moment.

-De qui s'agit-il ? demanda alors Julia.

-D'un policier et de son compagnon… Enfin, de la personne qui vivait avec lui en tout cas. Je dois avoir leurs noms quelque part. »

Joël se mit à faire des recherches dans les papiers qui se trouvait devant lui. Akihiro profita du silence pour intervenir.

« Tiens, les chiroptères virent homophobes maintenant. Il y en a qui ont intérêt à se méfier. »

Le journaliste tourna sensiblement la tête vers Nathan. Le Chevalier blond se mit à sourire.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mon cher, je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous protéger. »

Okamura ne sut pas quoi répondre. Après une dizaine de minutes de silence, il renonça à répliquer sous les rires générales de l'assemblée.

« Merci. C'est agréable de se sentir soutenu. » fit le journaliste.

Son regard se posa un instant sur Mao.

« Comme si tu me soutenais. » répliqua la jeune femme en posant la main sur son ventre.

Le regard d'Akihiro s'éclaira.

« Alors c'est vrai !

-Devine mon chéri. »

Le journaliste baissa la tête. Lewis posa la main sur son épaule.

« Arrête… Tu ne réussiras jamais à gagner.

-Contre qui ?

-Contre les deux. »

David intervint.

« Pourrions-nous en revenir au sujet initial ? »

Tous les humains se tournèrent vers lui. Quant aux chiroptères qui se trouvaient dans la pièce… Lulu avait fait comme les humains ; Nathan, adossé à l'un des murs de la pièce, observait attentivement ses ongles ; Hagi semblait ne pas être intéressé par la conversation et Saya avait levé la tête vers son Chevalier.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les autres pouvaient croire qu'Hagi n'avait rien à faire de cette discussion mais sa Reine, elle, savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Lorsque Joël avait commencé à parler de la dernière attaque de chiroptère, elle l'avait senti se tendre. La main qui se trouvait sur son épaule s'était faite plus lourde et lorsque Joël avait mentionné la mort de deux hommes, elle s'était carrément crispée sur son épaule, presque au point de lui faire mal. Elle n'avait rien dit. Il était si rare qu'Hagi montre ses émotions… Même à elle.

Pourquoi cette attaque semblait-elle autant l'affecter ? Saya ferma les yeux. Nathan lui avait dit que si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle pouvait être capable de percevoir les émotions et les pensées de son Chevalier. Si elle réussissait à le faire pendant les combats ou à l'entraînement, elle avait plus de difficulté à le faire dans la vie de tous les jours.

De l'angoisse… De l'inquiétude… Saya rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait réussi mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il aussi inquiet ?

Elle reporta son attention sur les autres. Joël avait fini par trouver les noms des deux victimes.

« Nishitatsu Yoshi, un policier. Quant à l'autre victime, elle s'appelait… »

Le claquement d'une porte suivie d'un cri l'interrompit.

« Hagi ! »

Saya s'était levée et se dirigeait à son tour vers la porte pour sortir. Lorsque Joël avait prononcé le nom de la première victime, elle avait senti le main de son Chevalier glisser de son épaule puis…

Les humains regardèrent Saya suivre son Chevalier sans mot dire. Nathan fut le premier à parler.

« Je crois que nous savons à qui était lié ces deux personnes maintenant. »

Les humains s'entreregardèrent.

« Quand… » commença David.

Julia se leva brusquement et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec son ordinateur portable. Elle se mit à pianoter activement sur le clavier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Lewis.

-Nous sommes des imbéciles. » dit-elle tout d'un coup.

Les humains la regardèrent. Ils ne comprenaient pas.

« Je vous prie de ne pas me mettre dans le même panier que vous. » fit Nathan au milieu de l'indifférence générale.

Leur manque de réaction ne suscita qu'un faible haussement d'épaule de la part du Chevalier blond. Il reprit ensuite l'examen de ses ongles. Bien sûr, il mourait d'envie de savoir de quelle manière ces deux hommes étaient liés à Hagi mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué aux humains qui se trouvaient avec lui.

« Je ne critique pas ceux qui ont menés les recherches, ajouta Julia, mais ils n'ont pas cherché où il fallait. Je crois même qu'aucun de nous n'y aurait pensé de toute façon. »

Lewis se pencha légèrement pour observer l'écran de l'ordinateur de la scientifique.

« C'est l'entrée du journal concernant Hagi, constata-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Julia tout en continuant de taper à une vitesse impressionnante.

-Ils n'ont cherché que dans le journal, dit alors Joël. Pas dans les dossiers attenants, ils n'ont pensé qu'à…

-Qu'à Saya, poursuivit David. Mais jamais nous…

-C'est bien ce que je disais, l'interrompit sa femme. Aucun de nous n'y avait pensé. »

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Julia reprit la parole.

« Après la guerre du Vietnam, Saya a été confié à Miyagusuku Georges et Hagi… Hagi a disparu. Le Bouclier Rouge l'a cherché activement après ça. Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé sa trace mais…

-Hong Kong, 1993, compléta Lewis qui avait continué d'observer l'écran de l'ordinateur. Un agent du Bouclier pensait l'avoir aperçu. » (2)

Kaï intervint.

« Que faisait un agent du Bouclier Rouge à Hong Kong ? demanda-t-il.

-Il y avait eu plusieurs meurtres qui semblaient avoir été commis par des chiroptères, le renseigna Julia.

-Mon père avait dû l'envoyer enquêter.

-En effet. La police a été déchargée de l'enquête et notre agent s'en est chargé.

-La police… L'un de ces deux types était policier non ? Vous pensez que… commença Okamura.

-Ce Nishitatsu Yoshi participait bien à cette enquête. » annonça alors Julia.

Il y eut plusieurs échanges de regard. Mao intervint.

« Mais cela n'explique pas comment il a pu se trouver en contact avec lui.

-J'ai bien peur qu'Hagi soit le seul qui puisse répondre à cette question, fit Joël.

-Il faudra l'interroger là-dessus quand il rentrera.

-Vous n'en ferez rien. »

David se retourna. Nathan le fixait intensément. Les yeux bleus du Chevalier brillaient légèrement.

« Je vous interdit de le faire. » dit-il d'un ton dur.

Son dos quitta le mur. Le Chevalier blond s'approcha de David.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi votre interrogatoire sur ces deux hommes serait utile. Ils sont morts. Arrêtons d'en parler et passons à autre chose.

-La manière dont on les a trouvé ne vous intéresse donc pas ? Si nous pouvons l'apprendre, nous pourrons peut-être…

-Croyez-vous vraiment que la sécurité des humains fasse partie de mes préoccupations ? »

David se leva.

« C'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici alors ?

-Pour protéger ceux qui sont de mon sang. »

Julia se tourna vers le Chevalier blond.

« Protéger ceux qui sont de votre sang… Je ne vois pas en quoi nos questions pourraient porter préjudice à Hagi.

-Peu importe que vous compreniez ou non mes raisons… Je vous interdis de le faire… »

Nathan laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Seriez-vous en train de nous menacez ? Demanda David.

-Si cela vous empêche de l'interroger… Pourquoi pas ? »

L'atmosphère était de plus en plus tendue. Joël voulut ramener le calme.

« C'est à Hagi de décider s'il veut ou non répondre à nos questions.

-Nous devrions peut-être nous mettre à sa recherche avec Saya, proposa alors Monique.

-Laissez donc la Reine s'occuper de son ange gardien. » fit Nathan.

Avant que les autres ne répondent, Joël prit la parole.

« Saya devrait être capable de le retrouver sans problème et… Et nous avons encore de nombreux sujets à aborder. Je pense donc qu'il faut clore ce débat. »

Il en fut fait comme Joël l'avait dit. Nathan retourna s'adosser au mur. Il n'intervint pas une seule fois dans la conversation par la suite. Les yeux fermés, il écoutait des voix que les humains ne pouvaient pas entendre... Une voix criant toute la tristesse que son propriétaire éprouvait... L'autre chantant son inquiétude pour celui qui était son gardien depuis si longtemps.

* * *

_Omoro_

_Tombée de la nuit_

La nuit commençait tout juste à tomber. Kaï s'inquiétait. Saya et Hagi n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il était parti à leur recherche en compagnie de Mao, Okamura, Min, Monique et Kaori mais le petit groupe ne les avait pas trouvé. En désespoir de cause, Kaï s'était tourné vers Nathan. La requête du jeune homme avait été salué d'un « Laisse-les seuls ! » par le Chevalier blond. Depuis ce moment-là, Kaï attendait.

Kaori fit tout d'un coup irruption devant lui.

« Elle n'est toujours pas rentré ? » demanda-t-elle à Kaï.

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que la porte donnant sur la rue s'ouvrit pour livrer passage à Saya. Kaï se leva.

« Saya… » fit-il avec un soulagement flagrant.

Sa sœur ne répondit pas. Elle semblait triste, inquiète.

« Saya ? » répéta Kaï en allant vers elle.

Il finit par comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Elle était seule. Il voulut lui demander où se trouvait Hagi mais Kaori le devança.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. » répondit Saya.

Kaï aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de précision mais Kaori lui fit signe de se taire. Saya surprit ce geste et adressa un regard reconnaissant à sa meilleure amie. Elle les dépassa ensuite pour se diriger vers l'escalier menant à la partie privée d'Omoro.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda Kaï.

-Me préparer pour ma chasse. » répondit Saya en montant les escaliers.

Kaori et Kaï s'entreregardèrent.

« Sans Hagi ? » ne put s'empêcher de dire le jeune homme.

Saya se tourne vers son frère. Devant son regard triste, Kaï baissa les yeux.

« Nous avions pensé que… commença-t-il.

-Que quoi ?

-Que tu te reposerais et qu'ils s'en chargeraient à ta place. » lança une voix moqueuse.

Saya se retourna. Nathan venait d'apparaître dans les escaliers.

« Désires-tu tout de même y aller ? » lui demanda le Chevalier Blond d'un ton sérieux.

Saya ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Les lèvres de Nathan s'étirèrent en un doux sourire.

« Tu préfèrerais l'attendre n'est-ce pas ? »

La Reine détourna légèrement le regard. Le sourire de Nathan s'adoucit encore.

« Reste donc avec moi et la Schiff pour garder les enfants et laisse les humains s'amuser.

-Il n'y a rien d'amusant dans ce que nous allons faire ! » s'écria Kaï.

Le sourire doux devint moqueur lorsque le regard de Nathan se posa sur le frère de Saya.

« Faire la tournée des endroits à la mode, pour moi… C'est quelque chose de très amusant. »

Saya regarda Kaï. Elle semblait surprise.

« Je croyais que David voulait que nous abandonnions cette idée parce que cela ne menait à rien et que c'était trop dangereux, dit-elle.

-Nous avons du nouveau. » lui annonça alors Kaï.

Le jeune homme était sur le point de poursuivre son explication mais devant l'air fatiguée de Saya, il y renonça.

« Je t'expliquerais tout ça demain. Va te reposer. »

Saya hésitait. Kaori le remarqua. Elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Cette attitude surprit l'immortelle.

« Ka… »

Elle s'interrompit aussitôt pour pouvoir écouter ce que Kaori lui murmurait à l'oreille. L'humaine se sépara au bout de quelques minutes de l'immortelle mais garda ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Nous sommes d'accords ? » demanda ensuite Kaori en plongeant son regard dans celui de Saya.

La Reine lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Oui. » répondit-elle.

Kaori lui fit un grand sourire puis passa à côté d'elle pour monter jusqu'aux appartements privés d'Omoro.

« Il faut que je me prépare. Je vous laisse.

-Kaori ! » appela alors Saya.

La jeune femme se retourna.

« Merci. » dit l'immortelle.

Kaori se contenta de sourire et quitta la pièce. Saya se tourna vers Kaï.

« Qui part en chasse ? demanda-t-elle.

-Lewis et moi. Mao, Julia, David et Akihiro sont partis au restaurant et Monique, Min et Kaori partent je ne sais plus où avec quelques agents du Bouclier Rouge afin d'assurer leur protection.

-Et la Schiff et moi gardons les enfants. » ajouta Nathan.

Saya regarda le Chevalier de sa mère.

« Lulu et toi, allez avec eux. » ordonna-t-elle.

Kaï prit un air renfrogné en entendant cet ordre tandis que Nathan plongeait en une profonde révérence.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites Enfant de ma Reine. »

* * *

_Dans un restaurant_

_Nuit_

Au premier abord, rien ne semblait différencier les deux couples qui mangeaient à la table la plus éloignée des autres clients de ce restaurant mais lorsqu'on les observait plus attentivement, on se rendait compte qu'ils ne quittaient pratiquement pas la salle et l'entrée du restaurant des yeux comme s'ils étaient à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Oui, ils devaient être à la recherche de quelqu'un mais ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer alors ils discutaient. Leur conversation semblait même beaucoup plus animée que celle qui avait lieu aux autres tables et elle avait pour sujet un homme qui avait été leur ennemi et qui était maintenant devenu leur allié.

« Je le dis et je le maintiens, disait la plus jeune des deux femmes présentes. Sa réaction de tout à l'heure était exagérée. Nous n'allions rien lui faire de mal. Il n'avait pas à…

-Non Mao, l'interrompit l'autre femme. Sa réaction n'était pas exagérée. Elle était même totalement justifiée.

-Tout de même, intervint l'un des deux hommes, le brun. Il a eu recours à la menace Julia.

-C'est exagéré si vous analysez cette réaction d'un point de vue humain, expliqua Julia. D'un point de vue… Chiroptérien, en revanche… »

L'homme blond, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, se tourna vers elle.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il n'est pas humain.

-Plus. » rectifia machinalement Mao.

La scientifique sourit. C'était plutôt elle qui faisait ce genre de rectification d'habitude.

« Plus, si tu veux… Mais je pense que sa vie en tant que Chevalier prévaut largement sur celle qu'il a pu avoir en tant qu'humain… Et puis, il a sans doute été formé comme Chevalier... Peut-être même avant de le devenir réellement. De plus, je pense qu'il convient de rajouter l'instinct à ce qui s'est passé.

-L'instinct ? »

Julia inclina légèrement la tête.

« Oui… L'instinct. Je pense que c'est plus par instinct qu'à cause d'une décision réfléchie qu'il a fait ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure. Comme il l'a dit lui-même, il n'a fait que protéger son sang.

-C'est un peu faible comme raison. Nous ne voulions aucun mal à Hagi.

-Mais il comprend mieux Hagi que nous. Qui sait ? Il a peut-être perçu que cette interrogatoire allait le...

-Deux minutes ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions voulu l'attacher sur une chaise et…

-C'est sûr que si c'est toi qui mène l'interrogatoire, pas besoin de ça pour…

-Ferme-la Akihiro ! » le coupa Mao.

Son compagnon lui sourit puis se tourna vers Julia pour lui poser quelques questions supplémentaires.

« Tout ceci n'est tout de même pas très clair. Pas les raisons pour lesquelles il l'a défendu… Ça, j'ai compris. C'est le fait en lui-même qui m'intrigue. Il a dit qu'il devait protéger son sang. Or Hagi et lui n'ont pas reçu le sang de la même Reine donc…

-Mais c'est tout de même le même sang. Hagi a reçu le sang de Saya et Nathan, de sa mère. Ils sont donc de la même… On va dire famille. Ils partagent le même sang.

-Mais dans ce cas, c'est la même chose pour les Chevaliers des deux Reines antagonistes.

-David n'a pas tort, ajouta Akihiro. Si ta théorie est la bonne, ce n'est qu'une raison de plus à l'absence de combat entre les Reines antagonistes et leurs Chevaliers.

-A moins qu'ils ne bénéficiaient d'un statut particulier jusqu'à la mort de l'une des deux Reines.

-De toute façon, nous n'avons aucune preuve là-dessus, fit remarquer Mao. Qui nous dit qu'il y avait bien un combat entre les deux sœurs ? La guerre qu'il y a eu entre Saya et sa Diva était tout de même due à des circonstances exceptionnelles.

-Non, il devait y avoir un combat. Comment expliquer le fait que le sang d'une sœur détruise celui de l'autre autrement ?

-C'est illogique. Pourquoi tuer les membres de sa propre espèce ? demanda Mao.

-Un sorte de rituel… Un rite de passage peut-être, proposa Julia.

-Es-tu en train de dire qu'Aoko et Keiko vont finir par se battre un jour ? la questionna David.

-Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être que l'éducation humaine qu'elles reçoivent contreront leur instinct de Reine mais cela ne les vaincrera pas j'en ai bien peur. Il suffit de tous les regarder pour s'en rendre compte. »

Les trois autres la regardèrent intrigués. Julia sourit.

« J'ai eu le temps de les observer en un mois, dit-elle.

-Et tes conclusions, lui demanda son mari.

-Les Chiroptères possèdent une société matriarcale. C'est un fait établi depuis longtemps mais elle se base également sur l'âge. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais Aoko et Keiko discutent très rarement les ordres que leur donnent Saya, Hagi, Nathan ou même Lulu…

-Ce sont des adultes alors…

-De leur espèces Mao, des adultes de leur espèce. Tout le monde trouve les jumelles très calmes et obéissantes mais ils ne savent pas quel mal nous avons parfois à nous faire obéir d'elles… Mais ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ça que j'en suis venue à cette conclusion. Il y a également la manière d'agir de Saya et Hagi envers Nathan. Je pense que vous l'avez tous remarqué. Nathan obéit à Saya sans discuter et il ne fait pas vraiment le clown en sa présence. Quoi de plus normal. C'est une Reine, la Reine et son instinct de Chevalier la reconnaît en tant que telle. C'est une société matriarcale comme je l'ai déjà dit. Mais il est intéressant de constater que Saya cherche les conseils de Nathan et pas seulement en matière de combat.

-Il est plus vieux, plus expérimenté. Il connait...

-D'où la possibilité que je viens d'évoquer. Jusqu'à maintenant, nos études ne portaient que sur une seule génération et nous ne pouvions que faire des suppositions sur les interactions entre les différentes générations. Je ne vous parle même pas des nouvelles dimensions qu'a apporté Nathan sur la relation Reine/Chevalier. Ce lien entre Saya et Hagi... Jamais le premier Joël n'avait pensé à ça et je ne pense pas qu'Amshel ait cherché à creuser le sujet.

-Tout ce que j'espère, dit alors David, c'est que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne va pas trop affecter ce fameux lien. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, un seul petit doute entre eux peut le mettre à mal et… Nous allons avoir plus que jamais besoin de Saya et d'Hagi maintenant.

-Si nous retrouvons Argeno et Collins, soupira Akihiro.

-Nous avons au moins un visage maintenant. » fit remarquer Mao.

La jeune femme se tut pendant un instant.

« Qui aurait pu penser qu'ils avaient changé de visage ?

-C'était une possibilité à envisager. Heureusement que Lewis a gardé ses contacts à la CIA. Sans leur enquête sur l'entourage de Grant au moment où il est revenu au gouvernement, nous aurions mis des semaines ou des mois pour en arriver là, répondit David.

-Argeno, Collins et Grant… Les chiens de garde avaient bon dés le départ, observa Mao.

-Si seulement il n'y avait que cela. Notre enquête nous a permis de savoir qu'Argeno avait pris contact avec Grant qu'après s'être fait passer pour mort et avoir changé de visage. Il y a quelqu'un au dessus de lui… Quelqu'un dont nous ne savons rien.

-Et ça, c'est plutôt inquiétant, ajouta Julia à la suite de son mari.

-Heureusement que les chiroptères se tiennent tranquille pour le moment, fit remarquer Akihiro.

-Cela ne durera pas. Ils vont finir par retourner à Omoro, dit David. Les Reines attirent les Chiroptères et nous en avons trois chez nous...

-Alors prions pour ce que ne soit pas cette nuit… »

* * *

_Omoro_

_Nuit_

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Kaori, Min et Monique, en compagnie de leurs gardes du corps, arrivèrent en vue d'Omoro. Encore une fois elles revenaient bredouilles. David avait peut-être raison lorsqu'il disait que ces sorties ne les menaient à rien tout en les mettant considérablement en danger mais après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ces nuits passées dehors allaient peut-être enfin servir à quelque chose puisqu'ils connaissaient maintenant le nouveau visage d'Argeno.

Les agents du Bouclier Rouge laissèrent les trois jeunes femmes à la porte et ne quittèrent les alentours du restaurant qu'après s'être assurés qu'elles ne courraient plus aucun danger mais, également, que personne ne les avait suivies.

Min et Monique allèrent tout de suite à leur chambre tandis que Kaori faisait un arrêt à la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Saya.

L'anglaise et la vietnamienne étaient sur le point de se mettre au lit au moment où quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entreregardèrent puis elles fixèrent la porte.

« Entrez. » finit par dire Monique.

La porte s'ouvrit avec douceur. Kaori entra.

« Ça vous dérange si je dors ici cette nuit ? » demanda la nouvelle arrivante.

La requête surprit d'abord les deux autres jeunes femmes. Pourquoi Kaori voulait-elle dormir ici cette nuit ? Min finit par comprendre. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Alors ça y est ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Avant que Kaori ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, Min s'était levée et s'était précipitée hors de la chambre. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers celle de Saya, Kaori sur ses talons.

« Ne les dérange pas. » ordonna la meilleure amie de Saya à voix basse.

La vietnamienne jeta un léger coup d'œil en arrière.

« Ce n'est pas mon attention ne t'inquiète pas. »

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée à la porte, elle regarde par le léger entrebâillement qui permettait d'observer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

« Et puis… Qui serait suffisamment cruel pour interrompre ce genre de chose. » murmura Min.

Kaori posa la main sur son épaule.

« Allez, tu t'es assez rincé l'œil pour aujourd'hui. » chuchota-t-elle. (3)

A peine avait-elle fini de prononcer cette phrase qu'un cri s'éleva.

* * *

(1)Et vous vous pariez quoi ? Au passe, je rajoute que les paris idiots de Lewis ne sont pas finis...

(2)Pour plus de renseignements, lisez Blood+, city of the nightwalker. Mais attention, ce manga est étiqueté yaoï.

(3)

A : **Pour faire pareil, prenez un ticket.**

PvC : _Moi, je pense que tu devrais même les faire payer._

A : **Mouais, c'est une bonne idée mais je suis censée ne pas toucher d'argent en écrivant cette fic... Sans compter que certains ont la gâchette facile... Enfin l'utilisation du bazooka plutôt.**

* * *

A : **Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire maintenant. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais je vous promet un peu plus d'action pour le prochain. Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et pou vos review passées et futures...**

PvC : _Et ça, c'est la seule manière un tant soit peu subtile qu'elle a trouvé pour réclamer des review._

A : **Tu aurais préféré que je dise quoi... Vas-y lâche tes coms ?**


	23. Partie III chapitre 4

Ahélya arrive sur scène. Des larmes d'émotion coulent sur ses joues.

A : **Depuis une semaine, je suis maman...**

PvC : _Je vais rectifier les choses avant que vous ne vous imaginiez des trucs. A moins que je n'ai subitement élu domicile dans la conscience d'un chat, elle ne peut pas être la mère de la terreur aux yeux bleus qui se trouve maintenant chez elle._

A : **T'es vraiment pas drôle.**

PvC : _Et eux, ils n'en ont rien à faire. Ils sont ici pour une seule chose alors tu fais tes remarques d'usage et puis c'est tout._

Ahélya ronchonne un peu. PvC fait les gros yeux.

A : **D'accord... D'accord... J'y vais. Rien n'est à moi et je ne touche pas d'argent là-dessus. Aucun avertissement particulier à ajouter.**

PvC : _Tu es sûre ?_

A : **C'est vrai. Je pense que les amateurs de Saya/Hagi apprécieront ce chapitre... Ou pas **(sourire sadique)**. Tiens en parlant d'Hagi, j'aurais bien appelé le petit monstre comme ça mais à l'origine ce petit chaton était pour ma sœur alors c'est elle qui a choisi son nom et c'est...**

PvC : _Bonne lecture !!!_

A : **Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé pour être aussi rabat-joie aujourd'hui ?**

PvC soupire. Elle en a marre des histoires de chatons.

* * *

**Partie III : Enquêtes**

**Chapitre n°4 : Vérités**

_Omoro _

_Nuit_

Saya était seule. Tous les autres avaient quitté Omoro. Mao, Julia, Akihiro et David étaient au restaurant tandis que Min, Monique et Kaori allaient faire la tournée des endroits à la mode sous la surveillance d'agents du Bouclier Rouge. Lewis et son frère étaient partis en chasse… A sa place. Elle avait ordonné à Nathan et à Lulu d'aller avec eux même si elle savait que son frère n'appréciait guère la présence du Chevalier de sa mère mais c'était la meilleure solution pour les garder en vie. Nathan les protégeraient... Enfin, elle l'espérait. Le Chevalier de sa mère pouvait être si imprévisible parfois.

Bien sûr, Kaï s'était inquiété de la savoir seule à Omoro mais comme elle le lui avait dit, c'était elle qui pouvait se battre le plus facilement contre les chiroptères. Elle ne courrait aucun danger. Après une petite demi-heure de discussion et après que Kaï lui ait arraché la promesse d'appeler s'il y avait le moindre problème, le petit groupe était enfin parti et elle était restée seule avec les trois enfants qui dormaient dans la chambre des jumelles… Enfin dormaient… C'était ce que croyait Saya jusqu'au moment où deux petites têtes brunes firent irruption dans la cuisine. Saya crut tout d'abord qu'il y avait un problème mais vu le sourire des deux petites filles, c'était loin d'être le cas.

« Vous ne devriez pas être au lit vous deux ? leur dit Saya en se levant.

-On arrive pas à dormir. » répondirent en chœur Aoko et Keiko.

Saya sourit. Les entendre répondre d'une seule et même voix était si attendrissant. Elle se dirigea vers ses nièces et les prit par la main.

« Je vous raconte une histoire et ensuite vous essayez de vous rendormir… D'accord ? »

Aoko et Keiko acquiescèrent. Les trois Reines se dirigèrent vers la chambre des jumelles. En entrant dans la pièce, Saya jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Christopher. Le fils de Julia et David dormait profondément et rien ne semblait capable de troubler son sommeil. Saya alla s'installer sur le lit d'Aoko. Les deux petites filles s'installèrent à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez comme histoire ? » demanda Saya.

Les jumelles se consultèrent du regard.

« Une sur toi et oncle Hagi. »

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. C'était toujours ce qu'elles demandaient lorsque c'était elle ou son Chevalier qui leur racontait une histoire. Saya dut réfléchir un long moment avant de trouver quelque chose dont elle ne leur avait pas encore parlé mais qui, surtout, était à la portée de leurs jeunes oreilles.

Saya n'en était qu'à la moitié de son histoire lorsqu'elle remarqua que Keiko et Aoko s'étaient endormies contre elle.

_On arrive pas à dormir…_

La Reine se leva avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller ses nièces puis les installa plus confortablement dans le même lit. Elle demanderait à Kaï ou Nathan de porter Keiko dans son lit lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés. Après un dernier coup d'œil au trois enfants, Saya quitta la pièce et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

_Il n'est toujours pas rentré…_

Saya ferma les yeux.

* * *

_Après-midi_

Elle l'avait immédiatement perdu de vue. Lorsqu'elle était sortie dans la rue, elle l'avait entraperçu puis perdu tout de suite. Il ne servait à rien de lui courir après en utilisant leur prodigieuse vitesse si elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir pris la bonne direction. Elle avait heureusement une autre solution. Hagi avait toujours su où la trouver grâce à leur lien et d'après Nathan, cela fonctionnait dans les deux sens. S'il était capable de la trouver, elle en était capable elle aussi.

Saya ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il lui fallut moins de temps qu'elle le pensait pour trouver la trace de son Chevalier. L'immortelle rouvrit les yeux et se mit en marche.

La piste qu'elle avait trouvé grâce au lien qu'ils partageaient la conduisit jusqu'au tombeau où elle avait dormi ces dernières années. Elle s'y attarda un instant afin de prier pour le repos de Riku et de son père adoptif.

Le tombeau n'était pas vraiment sa destination finale. Le regard de Saya se posa sur les bois qui recouvraient l'ensemble de la colline sur laquelle se trouvait le tombeau. Elle allait encore avoir besoin du lien pour savoir où se trouvait exactement son Chevalier.

Saya ne réussit pas à réprimer un sourire en observant les arbres. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. L'enfant et l'adulte semblaient si différents au premier abord mais il y avait toujours des traits communs. Un problème et il se réfugiait dans un arbre. Il l'avait si souvent fait lorsqu'il se trouvait encore au Zoo.

Elle redescendit la colline mais pas en passant par les escaliers, en coupant à travers bois. Elle devait avoir parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsqu'elle trouva son Chevalier… Enfin, lorsqu'elle trouva l'arbre sur lequel il s'était réfugié.

Saya leva la tête pour essayer de le voir. Sans succès. Elle pensa pendant un instant à grimper mais renonça tout de suite à l'idée. Grimper aux arbres ne lui rappelait pas vraiment de bons souvenirs. Elle préféra s'asseoir par terre, le dos contre le tronc.

Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent puis elle leva la tête.

« Je sais que tu sais que je suis là. » s'écria-t-elle.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un bruissement de feuilles mais Saya ne le prit pas comme un éventuel signe de son Chevalier et mis cela sur le compte du vent.

« Je ne t'ordonnerai pas de me dire qui sont ces hommes. J'aimerais savoir qui ils sont pour toi, c'est vrai mais je veux que tu me le dises parce que c'est ce que tu as décidé et pas parce que je t'ai dit de le faire. »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Hagi ? » appela Saya.

Pendant un moment, elle douta d'elle-même. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas au bon endroit ? Elle ferma les yeux pour se rassurer. Non, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il était bien là même s'il ne révélait pas ouvertement sa présence. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait.

_Tu as toujours été là pour moi… Tu as toujours été celui qui console… Laisse-moi tenir ce rôle pour une fois… Laisse-moi te prouver que je peux être là pour toi... Uniquement pour toi…_

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. De toute façon, elle n'en attendait pas. Elle aurait pu partir mais elle avait préféré rester au pied de l'arbre… Juste pour lui montrer qu'elle était là.

* * *

_Omoro_

_Nuit_

Saya entendit tout d'un coup le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le réveil qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Elle ne s'était assoupie que pendant quelques minutes. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Saya ne bougea pas.

Une longue silhouette surgit à l'intérieur de sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. La silhouette resta immobile pendant un long moment avant de venir s'asseoir par terre, le dos contre le côté de son lit. Une voix que Saya connaissait bien s'éleva.

« Il m'a donné son sang. »

En entendant cette phrase, Saya eut un léger pincement au cœur et elle ne réussit pas à réprimer l'infime soupçon de jalousie qui s'empara d'elle après ce que son Chevalier venait de lui annoncer. Le sang… L'échange de sang… Ce n'était pas qu'un moyen de se nourrir. C'était… Saya se rabroua mentalement. Depuis quand pensait-elle ce genre de chose ? Boire du sang… C'était ce qui faisait d'eux des montres. Ils auraient dû s'en passer mais c'était impossible.

L'immortelle se redressa puis se déplaça. Elle s'assit sur son lit de manière à ce que la tête de son Chevalier se trouve entre ses jambes. Hagi la sentit bouger mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Saya commença à passer la main dans ses cheveux après avoir défait le ruban bleu qui les retenait attachés en queue de cheval. Le Chevalier ferma les yeux et reprit la parole.

« C'était en 1993. Je recevais tes appels mais je ne réussissais pas à te localiser précisément. Je suivais donc les chiroptères en espérant qu'ils me conduisent jusqu'à toi. C'est de cette manière que je suis arrivé à Hongkong. »

Mais il ne lui disait pas tout. Peut-être le lui dirait-il plus tard mais pas maintenant… De plus, qui sait ce qu'elle penserait de lui s'il le lui avouait ?

« Depuis quelques temps, on trouvait des corps vidés de leur sang mais on ne réussissait pas à trouver leur meurtrier. »

_Des Chiroptères_, pensa Saya.

« Ni… »

Hagi se tut. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la perte de cet homme qui n'avait partagé que quelques jours de sa vie éternelle lui aurait fait autant de mal.

Saya attendit patiemment que son Chevalier reprenne la parole tout en continuant de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

« Nishi devait enquêter sur cette affaire avant que le Bouclier ne la reprenne à son compte mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de poursuivre ses recherches. Il était allé à l'endroit où avait eu lieu le dernier meurtre. J'avais suivi un Chiroptère jusqu'à là. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrés. » (1)

Hagi se tut une nouvelle fois. Comment pouvait-il dire à Saya ce qui s'était passer par la suite ? Comment lui dire qu'il s'était évanoui dans les bras de cet homme après son combat contre le Chiroptère parce qu'il ne s'était pas nourri depuis des années. Il n'avait plus bu la moindre goutte de sang après ce qui s'était passé au Vietnam. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait eu peur de perdre le contrôle comme elle ce jour-là. Mais s'il n'y avait eu que cette peur là ! Il avait aussi eu peur d'elle, lui qui lui avait dit un siècle auparavant qu'elle ne l'effrayait pas. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la trouver pendant toutes ces années. Il avait peur de revenir vers elle pour de multiples raisons et c'était grâce à Nishi que…

« Je suis un lâche. » murmura-t-il tout d'un coup.

La main dans ses cheveux se figea.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça. »

Hagi rejeta la tête en arrière pour mieux voir Saya.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça. » répéta sa Reine plus calmement.

Son Chevalier garda le silence.

« Un lâche ne m'aurait pas protégée pendant toutes ces années… Un lâche n'aurait jamais pu recevoir toutes ces blessures sans broncher… Un lâche… »

Elle se tut pendant un instant afin de reprendre son souffle. Sa main se déplaça de ses cheveux à sa joue. Elle se pencha vers lui.

« Un lâche ne serait jamais restés à mes côtés pendant tout ce temps sans rien attendre en retour. »

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent mais Saya se redressa immédiatement. Elle sourit en constatant qu'Hagi avait cherché à la suivre dans son mouvement.

« Je ne connais personne d'aussi courageux que toi. » dit-elle à voix basse avant de se pencher de nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hagi qui ne chercha pas à prolonger le baiser.

« Ce n'est pas du courage mais de l'égoïsme. Je voulais juste que tu restes en vie… Que tu sois avec moi. C'est tout… »

Il se redressa et lui échappa totalement.

« C'est pour cette raison que je les ai laissé prendre mon sang. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qui était désigné par ce « les ». Saya avait tout de suite compris de quoi son Chevalier voulait parler. Du Vietnam…

« C'est de ma faute si… Si tu es entrée en frénésie, ajouta-t-il sans même tourner la tête vers elle. Je n'aurais pas dû les laisser faire. Je n'aurais pas du… »

Hagi baissa la tête.

« J'ai faillis à mon serment de protection ce jour-là. J'ai faillis à mon devoir de Chevalier. »

Il avait commencé à s'éloigner d'elle en prononçant ses mots. Saya descendit alors de son lit pour s'asseoir par terre tout en nouant ses bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne se serait rien passé si tu ne les avais pas laissé prendre ton sang, lui dit-elle la tête collée contre son dos. Nous savons tous les deux qu'ils voulaient me réveiller et ils l'auraient fait sans ton accord. Tu n'y es pour rien Hagi. »

Il ne répondit pas. Une idée frappa soudain Saya. Elle s'éloigna quelque peu d'Hagi mais garda ses bras autour de lui.

« Est-ce… Est-ce pour cette raison que tu ne réussissais pas à me localiser précisément ? »

C'était possible après tout. Nathan leur avait longuement parlé des pouvoirs que pouvaient posséder les Reines et leurs Chevaliers. Il leur avait expliqué leur nature et leur fonctionnement mais également ce qui pouvait les affecter…

« Tu… Tu ne voulais pas me retrouver ? murmura Saya.

-Jamais ! protesta aussitôt Hagi. Je n'avais pas de plus cher désir. »

Elle avait mal formulé sa question.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu avais peur de ce qu'il se passerait si tu me retrouvais ? »

Le silence de son Chevalier valait toutes les confirmations orales qu'il aurait pu lui donner mais Hagi finit par prendre la parole au bout de quelques minutes.

« Pas seulement. »

Sa voix avait été si faible qu'elle avait eu du mal à l'entendre mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser la moindre question sur ce qu'il venait de dire, il ajouta :

« Une fois… Une fois, Nishi m'a dit que je ressemblais à un enfant perdu qui avait peur de rentrer chez lui. »

Saya se déplaça sur le côté. Elle voulait voir son visage. Hagi semblait perdu dans ses pensées. A quoi pouvait-il bien songer ? Elle s'était toujours posée cette question… Même lorsqu'il était enfant. C'est vrai que cette question était moins présente à cette époque mais elle se la posait tout de même. Hagi avait dû apprendre très tôt à dissimuler ses sentiments… En fait, cela ne semblait pas si étonnant que ça vu ce qu'elle connaissait de son passé.

Plongée dans ses propres réflexions, Saya ne remarqua pas que son Chevalier était en train de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

« Pardonne-moi. » fit faiblement Hagi, la tête contre l'épaule de sa Reine.

Tout ceci surprit Saya… Que ce soit ses excuses comme la manière dont il la serrait dans ses bras. C'était comme si… Comme s'il avait peur de la perdre.

« Pardonne-moi, répéta-t-il.

-Pour quoi ? »

Elle regretta aussitôt cette question en sentant l'étreinte de son Chevalier se desserrer.

« J'ai eu peur de toi ce jour-là. » avoua-t-il enfin.

Il l'avait dit. Il ne chercha même pas à voir quelle pouvait être la réaction de Saya et il préféra s'éloigner d'elle mais sa Reine le rattrapa.

« Qui n'aurait pas eu peur de moi ce jour-là ? Et puis, je t'ai coupé le bras… Comment aurais-tu pu ne pas avoir peur ? »

Elle lui fit face et sa main se posa sur sa joue. Elle chercha à croiser son regard mais il évitait le sien.

« Tu as eu peur mais tu as quand même chercher à me retrouver et pour trouver quoi ? Une personne qui ne se souvenait même pas de toi… Qui a eu peur de toi quand elle t'a vu… C'est moi qui devrait te demander pardon.

-Saya, tu n'as aucune raison de…

-Tout comme toi. » l'interrompit-elle.

Saya s'installa plus confortablement contre Hagi et posa la tête contre son épaule.

« Non, toi non plus, tu n'as aucune raison de me demander pardon. » murmura Saya.

Elle reposa la main sur sa joue. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Saya se redressa pour se mettre à genoux devant Hagi tandis que leur baiser devenait plus ardent, plus passionné.

Hagi pensa un instant à interrompre le baiser. Il avait encore des choses à lui dire… Non seulement sur Nishi mais aussi sur ce qui s'était passé dans le tombeau lors de son réveil. Ils étaient seuls. Le moment était peut-être venu… Mais lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Saya sur les boutons de sa chemise, il oublia tout et ne pensa qu'à lui rendre les baisers et les caresses qu'elle lui donnait… Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le cri retentisse. (2)

Ils se séparèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

D'autres cris s'élevèrent mais ceux-là, il n'y avait qu'eux, Nathan, Aoko, Keiko et Lulu qui pouvaient les entendre. Des chiroptères ? Non, pas des chiroptères… Les voix étaient différentes, à mi-chemin entre celle de Lulu et celles des simples chiroptères… Des Corpse Corps !

Ils se levèrent précipitamment. Saya se rua sur son sabre tout en ordonnant à Hagi d'aller à l'endroit d'où provenait le cri c'est-à-dire… La chambre des jumelles.

En traversant le couloir, Saya remarqua la présence de Kaori et Min. Elle se demanda pendant un instant ce qu'elles faisaient là puis elle leur ordonna de se mettre à l'abri avant de se précipiter dans le chambre de ses nièces.

Hagi y était déjà, ainsi qu'elle le lui avait ordonné. Elle le vit faire un mouvement vif de la main. Un bruit de corps tombant sur le sol se fit entendre. L'immortelle, après s'être assurée que ses nièces et Christopher allaient bien, tourna la tête sur le côté. La fenêtre était ouverte. Hagi se tenait devant elle et regardait ce qui se trouvait plus bas, le corps tendu, prêt à se battre.

Saya alla vers les trois enfants. Ils étaient serrés les uns contre les autres sur le lit d'Aoko, tremblants de peur.

« Tout va bien se passer. » assura Saya à voix basse tout en jetant un léger coup d'œil à son Chevalier qui n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre qu'il venait de refermer.

_Sont-ils toujours ici ?_

_Oui._

_Hagi… Dis-le s'il te plait._

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Un bruit de verre que l'on brise…

Le cri des enfants…

Hagi, la longue épée d'un Corpse Corps plongé dans le corps tandis qu'un deuxième se précipitait vers les enfants. Saya l'arrêta.

L'immortelle avisa Min et Kaori à la porte.

« Emmenez-les ailleurs ! » cria-t-elle en montrant les enfants de la tête.

Les deux jeunes femmes obéirent immédiatement. Une fois qu'elles eurent quittés la pièce, elle tua le Corpse Corps puis se tourna vers la fenêtre.

Hagi n'avait pas bougé. Une de ses mains transformée autour du cou du Corpse Corps qui l'avait attaqué, il regardait fixement la fenêtre aux carreaux brisés. Un troisième Corpse Corps voulait entrer mais il fut soudain repoussé sans raison apparente.

_Je ne m'y ferais jamais,_ pensa Saya en allant vers son Chevalier pour tuer le Corpse Corps qui s'en était pris à Hagi. _Ce pouvoir… Ce n'est pas naturel… Enfin ça l'est encore moins que les autres._

Hagi lâcha le Corpse Corps après que Saya l'ai tué. Il posa ensuite la main sur la garde de l'épée qui se trouvait toujours plantée dans son ventre pour la retirer. La main de sa Reine se posa sur la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Laisse-moi faire. » lui dit-elle tout en essuyant avec son pouce un mince filet de sang qui se trouvait au coin des lèvres de son Chevalier.

Elle tira. Le seul signe de souffrance d'Hagi fut une légère crispation de son visage et de son corps. Saya se tint prête à le retenir s'il tombait mais même s'il vacilla pendant un court instant, il ne s'écroula pas. Une main sur l'épaule de Saya, l'autre pressée contre sa blessure en train de se refermer, les yeux fermés, il respirait profondément.

« Ça va aller ? » lui demanda Saya.

Le regard bleu-gris croisa celui marron-rouge. Hagi garda le silence mais Saya connaissait la réponse à la question qu'elle venait de poser. Il avait connu pire.

« Il y en a encore. » murmura Hagi.

Elle le savait mais elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner ainsi pour aller se battre. Sans prévenir, Hagi l'attira contre lui et la prit dans ses bras puis il se glissa rapidement par la fenêtre. Son Chevalier atterrit sur le sol en douceur. Les pieds de Saya retrouvèrent la terre ferme. Elle leva les yeux vers son Chevalier.

« Saya… Bats-toi. »

* * *

_Omoro_

_Le lendemain_

_Début de matinée_

Julia avait à peine fini de descendre les escaliers que Kaï se précipita vers elle.

« Elles vont bien ? demanda-t-il très inquiet.

-Oui. Elles sont juste encore un peu choqué et Chris aussi, lui répondit la scientifique d'un ton rassurant. Gardons-les ici aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'ils pourront retourner à l'école demain.

-Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux les garder ici ? »

Julia se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était Nathan. Elle voulut lui exposer son point de vue sur la question mais Kaï la devança.

« Elles ne sont que des enfants. Elles doivent continuer à avoir une vie normale.

-En temps de guerre, il ne peut y avoir de vie normale que l'on soit adulte ou enfant, répliqua le Chevalier blond.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse, répondit l'humain. Qu'on les garde ici… Sous surveillance constante et sans jamais les laisser sortir ?

-Si ça peut assurer leur sécurité… Bien sûr que oui.

-Nous pouvons aussi assurer leur sécurité à l'école. Joël pourrait augmenter le nombre d'agents qui les surveillent. Nous pourrions peut-être même prévenir l'école… »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers David.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

L'ancien militaire prit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre.

« C'est possible en effet. Joël pourrait même appeler d'anciens agents et ainsi augmenter nos effectifs. Quant à prévenir l'école… Nous allons avoir besoin d'une explication plausible.

-C'est sûr que… ''Pourriez-vous surveiller attentivement Aoko et Keiko pour éviter que des types casqués et armés d'épées les kidnappent…'', fit Lewis.

-Ou comment finir à l'asile en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ajouta philosophiquement Mao.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible David ? »

L'ancien militaire se tourna vers Saya qui venait de poser cette question.

« Ça l'est vraiment. Le Bouclier Rouge peut les protéger sans problème lorsqu'elles sont à l'école. »

Saya garda le silence pendant un long moment.

« Hagi ! Nathan ! » appela-t-elle.

Les deux Chevaliers se tournèrent vers elle.

« Cela vous dérangerait-il d'aider les agents que va envoyer Joël ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas le moins du monde… Si c'est pour la sécurité des deux jeunes Reines… » répondit Nathan.

Hagi ne répondit pas. Saya n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réponse de sa part après tout. Il le ferait mais son Chevalier semblait inquiet. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… » lui dit-elle en posant la main sur son bras.

Hagi porta sa main à ses lèvres. Son regard ne quitta pas celui de Saya. Le message qu'il contenait était clair… _Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi…_

« Heureux de voir que tout ceci n'empêche pas certaines personnes de roucouler, fit remarquer Akihiro.

-Si ce n'est plus. » ajouta Min.

Le journaliste se tourna vers elle.

« Non… Tu plaisantes.

-Pas le moins du monde… Demande à Kaori. »

Lewis en profita pour s'immiscer dans la conversation.

« Bon Akihiro… Je crois que…

-Nous devrions revenir au sujet initial de cette conversation, l'interrompit Kaï. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

-Je crois que nous allons devoir apporter quelques modifications à notre emploi du temps… » répondit David.

* * *

_Omoro_

_Quelques jours plus tard_

_Nuit_

« Où sont passés oncle Kaï et tous les autres ? » demanda tout d'un coup l'une des jumelles à sa tante.

Saya ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Julia et David sont partis au restaurant, finit-elle par répondre.

-Encore, se plaignit Christopher. Ils y vont tout le temps en ce moment !

-C'est juste que tes parents ont besoin d'être un peu seul tous les deux de temps en temps. » lui répondit Saya.

Une chose qui n'était guère possible à Omoro en ce moment, elle le savait parfaitement.

« Kaori, Mao, Min, Monique sont allés à une soirée avec votre oncle et Akihiro. »

_Ainsi qu'en compagnie de quelques agents du Bouclier_, ajouta mentalement Saya.

« Quant à Lewis, Nathan et Lulu, ils avaient quelque chose de très important à faire. »

La chose en question étant la chasse au chiroptère.

« Alors, c'est toi et oncle Hagi qui vont encore nous garder cette nuit. »

Saya acquiesça. Ainsi que l'avait dit David, ils avaient quelque peu modifié leur emploi du temps depuis quelques jours. C'était maintenant elle et Hagi qui restaient à Omoro pour veiller sur les jumelles tandis que les autres se chargeaient des chiroptères qui pouvaient se trouver en ville.

Saya se trouvait actuellement dans la chambre des jumelles. Comme elles n'avaient pas école le lendemain, elles avaient eu la permission de veiller un peu. Une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, Saya avait donner le signal du coucher. Les jumelles avaient obéi sans discuter tandis que Chris avait quelque peu renâclé mais il se trouvait maintenant au lit tout comme les deux petites filles.

« Les messieurs avec les épées ne vont pas revenir cette nuit n'est-ce pas ? » demanda tout d'un coup Aoko tandis que Saya la bordait.

Sa tante se figea pendant un instant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » lui dit-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Elle se pencha.

« Je te protégerais… Et je protégerais Chris et ta sœur, murmura Saya après l'avoir embrassé sur le front.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal. » déclara alors Keiko.

Saya se tourna vers son autre nièce.

« Ils ne me feront aucun mal. Il y a quelqu'un qui les en empêchera quelque soit le prix. »

Ses nièces sourirent.

« Et c'est oncle Hagi ! » s'exclamèrent-elles en chœur.

Saya sourit à son tour.

« Oui… C'est oncle Hagi. » répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Il est temps de dormir maintenant. »

Elle éteignit la lumière.

« Tante Saya ! l'appelèrent tout d'un coup les deux petites filles juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Est-ce que nous aussi un jour… commença Keiko

-Nous aurons des Chevaliers. » finit Aoko.

Saya ne sut pas tout de suite ce qu'elle devait répondre.

« Oui…Peut-être… Si vous trouvez la bonne personne.

-Grand oncle Nathan, la première fois que nous l'avons vu, a dit que nous ne devions pas donner notre sang à n'importe qui, rappela Keiko.

-Et bien, grand oncle Nathan vous a donné un très bon conseil et j'espère que vous le suivrez. » répondit Saya.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu leur dire de ne pas créer de Chevalier mais une partie d'elle-même s'était refusée à le faire.

« Moi, je veux un Chevalier comme oncle Hagi ! s'écria alors Keiko.

-Et moi, ajouta Aoko, je sais déjà qui je choisirais. Ça sera Chris !

-Ah non ! répliqua sa sœur jumelle. Ça sera le mien ! »

La voix de Chris s'éleva tout d'un coup.

« Mais… Mais j'en ai pas envie moi !

-T'as pas le droit de refuser, rétorquèrent alors les jumelles d'une même voix.

-Oh que si, intervint Saya. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ce genre de chose à quelqu'un qui ne le veut pas… Et si jamais un jour, vous voulez créer un Chevalier, vous avez intérêt à lui dire ce qui l'attend.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Aoko.

-Parce que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ce qu'est la vie d'un Chevalier.

-Tu as demandé à Oncle Hagi s'il était d'accord ? » questionna aussitôt Keiko.

Saya baissa la tête.

« J'aurais voulu le faire. » murmura-t-elle mais beaucoup trop bas pour que ses nièces l'entendent.

Elle releva ensuite la tête.

« Pour l'instant, je ne veux plus vous entendre parler de ce genre de chose. Nous en reparlerons quand vous serez plus grande. D'accord ?

-Oui tante Saya, firent en chœur les deux petites filles.

-Dormez bien. »

Saya quitta la pièce et referma doucement la porte après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux enfants. Elle faillit sursauter en sentant quelqu'un derrière elle.

« J'aurais accepté si tu l'avais fait. » lui glissa-t-on à l'oreille.

Saya se retourna et releva la tête pour rencontrer ce regard bleu acier qu'elle connaissait si bien.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle.

Elle aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais son estomac l'en empêcha. Elle posa la main sur son ventre.

« Je vais te préparer quelque chose. » lui dit Hagi en s'éloignant d'elle.

Le Chevalier se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle le suivit.

« Je pourrais le faire moi-même. »

Hagi ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine, un léger sourire au lèvres que Saya remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Le sourire disparut.

« Rien. »

Saya préféra ne pas insister et elle se mit à réfléchir. A quoi avait-il bien pu penser lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait le faire elle-même ?

« C'était la première fois que je cuisinais ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Hagi ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire de nouveau. Saya, assisse à la table, le regarda cuisiner pour elle… Comme il l'avait fait si souvent durant leur voyage.

« Est-ce que ça te manque ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup.

Hagi la regarda. Il ne comprenait pas. Saya prit un air embarrassé. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui poser cette question.

« Manger… Est-ce que ça te manque ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Pas vraiment.

-Et dormir ? »

Là encore, il garda le silence pendant un petit moment.

« Ne pas dormir ne m'empêche pas de rêver, finit-il par répondre.

-Ou de faire des cauchemars. » ajouta machinalement Saya.

Un nouveau silence les sépara et quelques minutes plus tard, Hagi déposa une assiette devant Saya puis il s'assit en face d'elle. Il la regarda manger et peu de parole s'échangèrent jusqu'à ce que…

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. » déclara tout d'un coup Saya

Son Chevalier la regarda sans comprendre.

« Cette histoire de Chevalier… J'aurais dû leur dire qu'elles ne devaient pas en créer. C'est mal de faire ça. Nous ne devons pas… »

Elle se tut brusquement en sentant la main d'Hagi couvrir la sienne.

« Je ne crois pas que tu puisses leur interdire une telle chose. Ce ne peut être que leur décision. Pas la tienne.

-Souhaites-tu vraiment que d'autres connaissent ce que tu as connu ? Tu as…

-Je ne regrette pas d'être devenu ton Chevalier. »

Il le lui avait déjà dit bien sûr mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à le croire.

Sur la table, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Hagi leva la main et entraîna la sienne avec elle. Il regarda leurs mains jointes pendant un long moment. Elle aussi.

« Je n'ai jamais regretté, répéta-t-il.

-Jamais… Pas même à ce moment-là.

-Pas même à ce moment-là. »

Elle aurait voulu l'accuser de mensonge mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas en train de lui mentir en ce moment.

« J'ai plutôt pensé que c'était toi qui allait regretter d'avoir fait de moi ton Chevalier. Un autre que moi…

-Cela ne pouvait être que toi. Je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre que toi. »

Sa main s'était resserrée autour de la sienne. Saya voulut ajouter autre chose mais la sonnerie d'un téléphone l'en empêcha.

« J'y vais. » dit Saya en se levant.

Elle alla au salon et décrocha le téléphone.

« Oui ?

-Saya c'est toi ? »

Son frère…

« Tout se passe bien ? demanda Kaï. Les jumelles et Chris se sont couchés sans problème ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils doivent être en train de dormir en ce moment. »

Saya entendit soudain la voix de Kaori.

« Tu es rassuré… Maintenant raccroche-moi ce téléphone et laisse ta sœur et son petit ami tranquilles.

-Ce n'est pas… » commença Saya.

Kaori dut l'entendre.

« Comment veut-elle qu'on l'appelle alors ?

-C'est son Chevalier. »

Il devait s'agir de Mao.

« Pas seulement il me semble… »

La voix de Min cette fois-ci.

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de faire ce genre de débat ? » s'écria Kaï.

Saya préféra ne pas intervenir. De toute façon, peu importe ce qu'elle allait dire, cela se retournerait contre elle de toute façon.

Tout d'un coup, comme quelque jour auparavant, un cri retentit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama aussitôt Kaï.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Saya avait lâché le téléphone et s'était précipitée dans la chambre de jumelles. Son regard se porta aussitôt sur la fenêtre lorsqu'elle fut dans la pièce. Elle était intact. Elle regarda ensuite le reste de la chambre.

Hagi se trouvait assis sur le lit d'Aoko et tenait dans ses bras la petite fille qui pleurait, la tête contre sa chemise. Le Chevalier lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes tout en passant doucement la main dans ses cheveux.

Saya ne bougea pas et se contenta d'observer le charmant tableau qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle fut quelque peu surprise en entendant son Chevalier hausser un peu la voix puis se mettre à chanter dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. C'était une berceuse apparemment. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite fille s'était rendormie.

Hagi se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de l'enfant et la remit dans son lit avec précaution. Après un baiser sur le front d'Aoko, il se redressa puis se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Saya qui souriait. Le Chevalier parut alors gêné.

« Tu chantes bien. » dit Saya à voix basse.

Il inclina légèrement la tête pour la remercier du compliment. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler.

« Nous devrions peut-être sortir. » fit remarquer Saya.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle quitta la chambre. Hagi la suivit. Dans le couloir, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as chanté ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Une berceuse que… Me chantait ma grand-mère lorsque j'étais petit. »

Saya ne fit pas attention à la soudain hésitation qu'il avait marqué. Elle voulut tout de même l'interroger un peu plus sur ce qu'il venait de dire mais…

« Au bon sang ! Kaï ! »

Elle se mit à courir jusqu'au salon… Jusqu'au téléphone en fait. Elle le prit. Bien sûr Kaï avait raccroché. Saya composa rapidement le numéro de portable de son frère. Elle l'obtient rapidement.

« On sera bientôt là, lui dit Kaï sans même lui laisser le temps de parler.

-C'est juste Aoko qui a fait un cauchemar, le coupa Saya. Vous pouvez rester où vous êtes et rentrer à l'heure prévue.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. »

Un silence.

« D'accord… Mais si jamais il y a le moindre problème…

-Je t'appelle. » finit Saya à sa place.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant quelques minutes puis Saya raccrocha et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle y retrouva son Chevalier devant le lave-vaisselles.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. » lui dit-elle en le voyant ranger les assiettes dans un placard.

Hagi se retourna à demi.

« Ce sera fait. »

Il retourna ensuite au lave-vaisselles et commença à s'emparer des couverts. Saya le vit soudain ramener sa main vers lui. Elle se précipita vers son Chevalier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

-Je me suis juste coupé avec un couteau. C'est déjà guéri Saya. »

Elle le savait bien. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce léger filet de sang sur son doigt, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner ce qui venait de se passer.

_Son sang…_

Saya porta la main de son Chevalier à sa bouche. Hagi ne bougea pas. Elle ferma les yeux. Sa langue apparut. Le filet de sang disparut.

Hagi crût qu'elle allait ensuite lâcher sa main mais elle n'en fit rien. Il sentit bientôt ses fins crocs sur son doigt puis une légère douleur. Il ferma les yeux à son tour tandis que Saya s'était mise à lécher le sang qu'elle venait de faire couler. Elle abandonna ensuite sa main. Hagi rouvrit les yeux et il croisa le regard de sa Reine… Déjà moins marron que rouge. La main de l'immortelle remonta le long de la manche de sa chemise et elle posa les lèvres à la base de son cou.

Saya sentit alors Hagi la soulever. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis que ses lèvres remontaient le long de son cou pour arriver à l'endroit où elle sentait son cœur battre… A l'endroit où elle avait l'habitude de le mordre.

Hagi laissa échapper un léger gémissement lorsque les crocs de sa Reine se plantèrent dans sa chair mais c'était plus de plaisir que de douleur. Il la laissa boire tout en lui caressant le dos.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la bouche de Saya quitta son cou pour trouver la sienne. Le goût de sang de leur baiser rappelait des souvenirs au Chevalier et des rêves à sa Reine… Des rêves qui étaient d'une certaine manière bien trop vivaces pour qu'il ne s'agisse que de simples rêves. C'est ce que pensa Saya pendant un court instant.

La bouche d'Hagi se sépara de la sienne pour aller se perdre dans son cou. Saya sentit presque aussitôt ses canines contre sa peau. Plaisir coupable. Elle reconnaissait cette sensation mais elle était pourtant certaine que… Qu'Hagi ne l'avait jamais mordue… Sauf dans le rêve, ce rêve qu'elle faisait presque chaque nuit depuis le jour de son réveil.

Elle l'attira encore plus près d'elle et elle promena ses mains sur sa peau tandis que les crocs de son Chevalier poursuivait leur voyage sur la sienne. Leur pression se fit plus forte. La douleur fut brève. Le bruit que sa gorge laissa échapper était à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir. Elle le laissa boire comme il l'avait fait pour elle quelques instants plus tôt. Les mains dans ses cheveux. Les yeux mi-clos.

Si cette soif de sang était si mauvaise… Pourquoi y prenait-elle autant de plaisir ?

* * *

_Omoro_

_Nuit_

_A peu près au même moment_

« Saya a dit que tout allait bien. Pourquoi revenir en ce cas ? demanda Min à Kaï.

-Parce que je veux être sûr que c'est bien le cas, répondit le jeune homme.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en Saya ? » intervint Monique.

Kaï se tourna un instant vers elle pour la regarder pendant quelques secondes puis il revint à la porte d'Omoro.

« Ce n'est pas ça, fit-il en l'ouvrant.

-C'est quoi alors ? » demanda Min.

Le frère de Saya ne répondit pas et entra dans le restaurant.

« C'est juste qu'il veut protéger sa sœurette des intentions du vilain méchant Hagi. » lança tout d'un coup une voix moqueuse.

Kaï se retourna. _Évidemment…_

« Vous n'êtes pas censés être à la chasse aux chiroptères vous trois, fit remarquer le frère de Saya en voyant Lewis, Nathan et Lulu.

-C'est le calme plat. Nous avons donc décidé de rentrer. » lui apprit l'ancien agent de la CIA en entrant dans le restaurant à son tour.

Le petit groupe traversa le restaurant puis gagna la partie privée d'Omoro. Lulu alla rejoindre la chambre des jumelles. Les autres se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

« La chasse n'a dont pas été bonne, dit Okamura à Lewis.

-Je n'ai jamais vu une nuit aussi calme. Et vous, votre soirée ?

-Très agréable… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit écourtée… »

Kaï se retourna à demi.

« Vous n'aviez qu'à rester. Je pouvais revenir seul. »

Le jeune homme entra dans la cuisine et se figea. Sur le moment, il ne sut pas quoi penser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder. Il n'était même pas capable de bouger… Même pas capable de détourner les yeux alors que c'était ce qu'il aurait dût faire. Il ne pouvait que regarder… Que LES regarder.

Sa sœur, Saya, était assisse sur le plan de travail qui se trouvait entre l'évier et le lave-vaisselles, les yeux mi-clos, un gémissement de plaisir s'échappant de sa gorge, ses jambes entourant la taille de son Chevalier qui se trouvait devant elle, la tête enfouie contre le cou de sa Reine, sa chemise en partie retirée…

Puis Kaï vit le sang qui se trouvait encore sur le côté du cou et sur l'épaule d'Hagi. Son regard remonta au visage de Saya, aux lèvres de sa sœur, plus rouges que d'habitude… Des lèvres tout aussi rouges que le regard qui se posait maintenant sur lui. L'humain crut pendant un instant voir les lèvres de sa sœur bouger, former son prénom. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle.

Hagi comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas en sentant Saya se raidir. Son visage quitta le cou de sa Reine. Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et tourna la tête. Son regard croisa aussitôt celui de Kaï.

L'humain regarda le Chevalier porter la main à son visage pour cacher sa bouche mais il avait vu les lèvres ensanglantées. Le regard de Kaï se porta ensuite sur le cou de Saya, sur la morsure qui était déjà en train de se refermer.

« Et bien… Et bien… Nous avons interrompu quelque chose on dirait… » fit Nathan.

Kaï n'avait même pas remarqué que les autres l'avaient suivi et avaient dû assister à la même chose que lui. Il continuait de fixer sa sœur et son Chevalier sans savoir quoi dire.

Saya baissa la tête en se rendant compte que tout le monde, mis à part Julia et David qui devaient encore se trouver au restaurant, avaient vu… Les avaient vu. Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil à son Chevalier. Il était aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire et il était en train de remettre sa chemise en place. Ce n'était pas fait pour l'aider.

« Eh ! Fait attention grand frère ! » s'exclama tout d'un coup Nathan.

Saya releva la tête pour regarder le petit groupe. Son frère venait de quitter la pièce. Elle sauta au sol et le suivit. Les autres la regardèrent quitter la pièce à son tour. Lewis tendit la main vers Akihiro.

« J'ai gagné on dirait.

-Quoi ! Pas du tout ! répliqua le journaliste.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu avais parié qu'il n'oserait pas la toucher jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini et après ce que nous venons de voir…

-Quoi ! s'exclama alors Mao. Vous avez parié sur… »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

« Vous ne pourriez pas parier sur autre chose ? fit remarquer la jeune femme.

-Sur quoi ? demanda Lewis. Sur celui qui va mourir le premier ? (3)

-Tiens… C'est une bonne idée ça, intervint Nathan. Je parierai bien sur le frangin mais il est du genre mauvaise herbe… »

L'attention du Chevalier blond fut soudain détournée.

« Où vas-tu Hagi ? »

Le Chevalier brun ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers les chambres. Nathan sourit. Il avait sa petite idée sur la destination de l'autre Chevalier.

« Tu veux un peu de compagnie sous ta douche froide ?! »

* * *

_Jardin_

_Plus tard_

Elle avait suivi son frère mais lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée devant la porte fermée de sa chambre, elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de frapper. De toute façon, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Elle avait fini par aller dehors sans que personne ne la remarque. Assise à la table de salon de jardin, elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait tellement honte. Qu'avait dû penser les autres en voyant ça ?

Elle ne savait même pas elle-même ce qu'elle devait en penser… Ce qu'elle venait de ressentir avec Hagi c'était… Elle n'était même pas capable de mettre des mots là-dessus mais… Elle avait déjà ressenti cela. Mais quand ? A part ses rêves, elle ne voyait pas à quel moment…

Ses rêves… Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange dans ses rêves. Ils étaient beaucoup trop différents de ses autres rêves. En fait… En fait, et en y réfléchissant bien, il lui faisait penser à ceux qu'elle avait pu faire sur ce qui s'était passé au Vietnam… Des rêves beaucoup trop vivaces pour n'être que des rêves…

Saya porta la main à sa bouche… Se pouvait-il que…

* * *

(1) Voir _Blood+, city of the Nightwalker_. Mais attention, classé yaoï, je le répète.

(2) Ouais... Encore loupé mais vous vous en doutiez de toute façon.

(3) Je vous avais bien dit que les paris idiots n'étaient pas terminé. Alors... Parions... Qui va mourir en premier ? Je vous préviens Kaï est hors course.

* * *

Alors, avant de vous dire à la prochaine et avant de vous supplier de me laisser des review, quelques petites nouvelles concernant la rédaction de Revanche... J'entame actuellement la rédaction du dernier chapitre de la dernière partie de cette fic. Plus que ce chapitre et l'épilogue et Revanche est terminée.

Des review maintenant ?


	24. Partie III chapitre 5

A : **Suite à de nombreuses demandes et parce que je me suis dit qu'avec seulement un chapitre et l'épilogue à rédiger je pouvais me le permettre, voici donc le nouveau chapitre de Revanche.**

PvC : _En fait, c'est surtout parce qu'elle veut crier sur tous les toits qu'elle est à la Japan Expo samedi qu'elle le met._

A (a choisi d'ignorer PvC) : **Rien de m'appartient sauf les personnages des Clans que j'ai inventé. Et oui, vous avez deux nouveaux flash-back sur la vie de Nathounet et Miru aujourd'hui. Je vous souhait donc une bonne lecture et j'en profite pour vous remercier de vos review**

PvC : _Auquel elle n 'a pas répondu par pure flemmardise._

A : **Plutôt parce que j'ai internet par intermittence en fait.**

* * *

**Partie III : Enquêtes**

**Chapitre n°5 : Liens brisés**

_Date et lieu inconnu_

Ils étaient revenus depuis plus de six mois et depuis trois, elle dormait et lui attendait. Pour la première fois, elle reposait à l'intérieur du Mausolée. Lors de son dernier grand sommeil, elle avait dormi dans un tombeau appartenant à une riche famille humaine pendant qu'il voyageait… Jamais trop loin d'elle pour pouvoir la protéger mais jamais trop près non plus pour ne pas répondre à son appel. Et maintenant, elle reposait dans le Mausolée aux côtés des autres Reines… Car elle était la jumelle victorieuse.

Il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'il était monté aux remparts pour pouvoir mieux observer l'endroit où reposait sa Reine. Il avait besoin d'être seul… Ce qui n'était plus le cas depuis la mort de Léna puisque les Chevaliers de la sœur de sa Reine étaient revenus avec eux et ne les quittaient plus.

Il n'aimait pas ces hommes et non, ce n'était pas parce que l'un d'eux serait un jour le père des enfants de Miru. Ce n'était pas du tout à cause de ça !

Bon d'accord… C'était peut-être à cause de ça mais… Il y avait aussi la manière dont ils avaient réagi à la mort de Léna. Si cela avait été Miru la perdante, il aurait… Il aurait… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait mais il n'aurait certainement pas suivi Léna jusqu'ici sans protester en tout cas !

Il se désintéressa des Chevaliers de la sœur de sa Reine pour observer le paysage. Tellement de choses avaient changé pendant leur absence. Tout d'abord, le village était devenu une ville qui s'était entourée d'un solide rempart de pierre mais c'était surtout la demeure même des Dames Sanglantes qui avait changé. Le bâtiment principal servant de lieu de réunion et de demeure à la Grande Reine et les maisons des autres Reines qui l'entouraient avaient tous étaient détruits pour devenir un château fort de belle taille, similaire à ceux que les humains s'étaient mis à construire quelques années plus tôt.

Peu d'humains logeaient au Château avec eux. Ils préféraient habiter dans les petites maisons qui se trouvaient au pied des remparts du Château. Mais si jamais on réussissait à passer le premier rempart qui entourait la ville, les humains avaient ordre d'accourir au Château et d'aider les Chevaliers à défendre le deuxième rempart, celui qui entourait le Château. C'était sur ce rempart que se trouvait actuellement le Chevalier de Miru.

Après avoir parcouru les alentours du regard, ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le Mausolée de pierres blanches qui se trouvaient au loin. Il ferma les yeux. Elle l'appelait. Il aurait tellement voulu aller la voir.

« On ouvre tout de suite les yeux et on arrête d'écouter la voix de sa Reine ! »

Le Chevalier de Miru se retourna. Deux hommes venaient de le rejoindre sur le chemin de ronde du rempart. Il s'agissait de deux Chevaliers… Les jumeaux ainsi que les appelaient les autres. Les jumeaux parce que les deux hommes se ressemblaient traits pour traits. Il n'y avait que deux choses de différentes chez eux… Le teint de leur peau et la couleur de leurs yeux. Aussi blond l'un que l'autre, visages identiques mais teint mat et yeux gris clairs pour l'un et teint pâle et yeux noirs pour l'autre. (1)

On leur donnait également un autre nom… Les Chevaliers sans Reine. Pourquoi ? D'après ce qu'avait entendu le Chevalier de Miru, ils étaient arrivés ici des centaines d'années plus tôt et ils avaient demandé asile. La Grande Reine de cette époque leur avait permis de rester et ils n'avaient plus jamais quitté cet endroit depuis ce jour-là.

Mais on ne savait rien d'autre sur eux. De quel clan venaient-ils ? Pour quelles raisons l'avaient-ils quitté alors qu'ils ne portaient pas la marque des Bannis ? Où se trouvaient leurs Reines ? Personne ne le savait. On ignorait même leur âge mais beaucoup pensaient qu'ils étaient plus vieux que la Grande Reine qui les avait accueillis. Seuls leurs noms étaient connus… Ishta, le Chevalier aux yeux noirs et Eksos, le Chevalier aux yeux gris…

« Cesse immédiatement d'écouter la voix de ta Reine, répéta Ishta.

-Et viens plutôt t'entraîner avec nous. » ajouta Eksos à sa suite.

Il n'était pas rare d'entendre les deux Chevaliers parler en même temps ou de les voir finir les phrases l'un de l'autre.

« Quel est l'intérêt de m'entraîner si Miru n'est pas à mes côtés ?

-Pour garder la main… A moins que tu n'aies mieux à faire ? lui répondit Ishta.

-Les Chevaliers de Léna te cherchaient. Peut-être as-tu envie de… »

Eksos ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant l'air de l'autre Chevalier à cette annonce.

« Tu ne les aimes donc pas, observa le Chevalier aux yeux gris.

-Non, je ne les aimes pas. Ça pose un problème ?

-Il ne te posait pas une question.

-Tu pourrais au moins essayé de faire leur connaissance

-A quoi cela pourrait-il bien me servir ?

-A mieux t'entendre avec eux par exemple ?

-Parce que c'est possible de s'entendre avec les Chevaliers de la sœur de sa Reine ? » demanda le Chevalier de Miru d'un ton sarcastique.

Les jumeaux s'entreregardèrent.

« Ça l'est parfaitement. » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Devait-il en conclure que…

« Où sont-ils ? demanda le Chevalier de Miru.

-Marius les a pris sous son aile. Contrairement à toi, ils sont loin d'être habitués à tous nos us et coutumes. » répondit Ishta.

L'ancien gyfu en aurait presque poussé un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il allait être tranquille pour un petit moment et il allait pouvoir observer à loisir le Mausolée. Il se retourna mais sentit bientôt une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le plus jeune des trois Chevaliers en se retournant à demi et en rejetant la main d'Ishta.

-Ce n'est pas eux qu'il faudrait tenir occupés mais toi… Si jamais tu succombes à l'appel…

-Justement ! Que se passerait-il si je succombais à l'appel ? On n'a jamais voulu me le dire alors que c'est la première chose contre laquelle on m'a mis en garde lorsque je suis devenu son Chevalier. »

Les deux autres Chevaliers s'entreregardèrent une nouvelle fois. Celui aux yeux noirs s'approcha et posa encore une fois la main sur l'épaule du Chevalier de Miru.

« Même au moment de notre naissance en tant que Chevalier, la raison de cette mise en garde avait été oubliée, lui dit Ishta.

-L'un des plus anciens nous a juste dit qu'il ne fallait pas répondre à l'appel de notre Reine durant son sommeil si nous ne voulions pas la voir disparaître… Peut-être même à jamais. » ajouta Eksos.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ?

« Allez viens… »

Le Chevalier de Miru se laissa détourner du Mausolée par Ishta mais les trois Chevaliers ne quittèrent pas tout de suite le rempart. Le regard du plus jeune se posa sur une Reine et un jeune homme qui s'entraînaient au combat dans la première cour du Château. Il les observa pendant un long moment. Il avait déjà vu cette Reine au cours des six derniers mois mais il ne l'avait jamais vu avant son départ avec Miru. Il ne pouvait donc s'agir que d'une seule personne…

« C'est la fille de Lydia n'est-ce pas ? »

Ishta et Eksos ne prirent pas la peine de confirmer.

« Que fait-elle ici ? Ne devrait-elle pas être partie ?

-Tu n'es donc pas au courant… » s'étonna Eksos.

_Au courant de quoi ?_

« Sa sœur s'est enfuie avec un humain peu après ses seize ans, raconta le Chevalier aux yeux gris.

-Ta Reine n'a pas été la seule à se rebeller.

-C'était son gyfu ?

-Non… Un simple humain et nous ne savons même pas comment elle a pu le rencontrer, le renseigna Eksos, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de nos villageois.

-Elle en a fait son Chevalier ?

-Aucune idée et nous ne le saurons probablement jamais.» répondit Ishta.

Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose… La Reine avait été bannie. La nouvelle avait dû faire le tour des autres clans et aucun d'entre eux ne se risqueraient à les accueillir et si jamais un Clan leur mettait la main dessus, il leur imposerait la marque des Bannis.

« Puisque cette jeune fille est partie sans laisser d'adresse, notre chère et si patiente Grande Reine a jugé que le voyage était inutile. » lui apprit ensuite Ishta d'un ton ironique.

Le Chevalier de Miru sourit. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Les deux Chevaliers sans Reine ne portaient pas Mara, l'actuelle Grande Reine, dans leur cœur et cette dernière le leur rendait bien. Mais ne pouvant aller contre la décision d'une précédente Grande Reine, elle ne pouvait pas les obliger à quitter leur clan. Sa seule chance de se débarrasser des deux vieux Chevaliers étaient leur départ mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas pressés de les quitter.

« Mais… Si elle ne part pas et qu'aucun des hommes qu'on lui présente ne lui plait, comment va-t-elle faire pour choisir son Chevalier ? demanda le Chevalier de Miru.

-Elle a un Chevalier, lui apprit Eksos.

-Qui ?

-Il est devant toi. » répondit Ishta.

Devant lui… Le Chevalier de Miru regarda de nouveau le couple qui se battait plus bas. Alors ce jeune homme était… Impossible ! La vitesse d'exécution de leurs coups n'était que très légèrement supérieure à celle d'un combat entre humains comme… Comme s'ils avaient peur de blesser l'autre, chose pratiquement impossible à cause du lien entre une Reine et son Chevalier.

L'ancien gyfu se ferma ensuite aux bruits alentours pour pouvoir écouter leur voix. Celle du Chevalier était faible mais surtout, sa mélodie et celle de sa Reine n'avaient aucun point commun. D'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas si inquiétant. Des voix silencieuses se ressemblant était le signe d'un lien ancien et puissant mais… Elles auraient dû être en harmonie... Au moins un minimum. Une chose qui était loin d'être le cas et ça… C'était vraiment inquiétant.

Le Chevalier de Miru tourna la tête vers les deux autres Chevaliers.

« Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi. » déclara Eksos.

Avant que l'ancien gyfu ne pose la moindre question, le Chevalier aux yeux gris ajouta :

« Voilà le résultat que l'on obtient en forçant un lien.

-En forçant un lien ? répéta le Chevalier de Miru.

-Oui, leur lien a été forcé, confirma Eksos.

-Lorsqu'elle a eu vingt ans, raconta ensuite Ishta, nous avons procédé comme nous le faisions d'habitude. Aucun homme présenté ne lui a plu.

-Normalement, elle aurait dû partir mais à cause de la fuite de sa sœur, Mara a décidé que le voyage ne servait à rien. Elle n'avait pas à quitter le clan. Beaucoup ont approuvé cette décision.

-Chaque année, reprit le Chevalier aux yeux noirs, nous lui avons présenté de nouveaux candidats. Aucun ne lui plaisait et… L'année dernière, la vieille dragonne s'est décidé à cracher ses flammes. »

Le Chevalier de Miru sourit de nouveau. Il n'ignorait pas la véritable identité de celle que les jumeaux se plaisaient à appeler « vieille dragonne ». L'intéressée devait être la seule à l'ignorer en fait.

« Mara l'a forcée à en choisir un, conclut l'ancien gyfu.

-En effet, dit le Chevalier aux yeux gris.

-Et voilà le résultat, ajouta Ishta en montrant de la main la fille de Lydia et son Chevalier. Déjà qu'en temps normal, le moindre petit doute peut affaiblir le lien… »

Il se tourna vers le Chevalier de Miru.

« Tu en sais quelques chose…

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. » répliqua l'ancien gyfu.

* * *

_Okinawa, Japon_

_Omoro, Jardin_

_Présent_

_Matin_

Il avait menti à Ishta et Eksos ce jour-là mais il se doutait bien que les deux autres Chevaliers n'avaient pas cru un seul mot de sa réponse. Tout ce qu'ils avaient dit était vrai. Après l'arrivée des Chevaliers de Léna, son lien avec Miru s'était affaibli et c'était à cause de lui.

Pourquoi ce souvenir venait-il de refaire surface aujourd'hui ? Sans doute à cause de ce qu'il avait en face de lui en ce moment.

« Stop ! » s'exclama tout d'un coup Nathan.

Le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant cessa aussitôt. Saya et Hagi se tournèrent vers le Chevalier blond qui s'était levé. Immobile, il observait attentivement la Reine et son Chevalier.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Saya.

Nathan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était plongé dans ses pensées.

« Rien. » répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

Il se rassit. Saya haussa les épaules puis se remit en garde. Hagi fit de même. Le combat reprit. Nathan l'observa attentivement suivant des yeux chaque coup des combattants avec une attention redoublée.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda David en voyant l'air soucieux du Chevalier blond.

Nathan ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Oui et non. L'un d'eux doute. L'autre le ressent et ça affecte le lien. C'est comme un cercle sans fin.

-Cela posera-t-il un problème lorsqu'ils se battront contre les chiroptères ? questionna Julia.

-Ils ont réussi à se battre contre eux alors que Saya avait perdu la mémoire… Cela répond-t-il à votre question ma chère ? »

Nathan se tut pendant un instant.

« Mais c'est tout de même inquiétant.

-Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce doute ? demanda David.

-Vous pensez que c'est la mort de ce policier ? intervint Julia.

-Non… ça date de plusieurs jours. Je pense plutôt à ce qui s'est passé hier soir, déclara Lewis.

-Ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? répéta la scientifique.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant c'est vrai ! » s'exclama l'ancien agent de la CIA.

Il raconta ensuite les évènements de la veille.

« Je comprends mieux l'absence de Kaï maintenant, dit David.

-Je ferais peut être mieux d'aller lui parler, proposa Julia.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui affecte leur lien.. Je me demande même si… »

Nathan ne poursuivit pas sa phrase. _Cela pourrait être ça par contre. Ce qui s'est passé hier a sans doute ravivé quelques souvenirs… Dans tous les cas, mieux vaut arrêter les frais pour aujourd'hui…_

« Où devez-vous aller ce soir ? demanda tout d'un coup Nathan.

-A un vernissage, lui répondit Julia. Pourquoi ?

-Je resterais donc avec Hagi pour garder les jeunes Reines ce soir. Emmenez Saya avec vous. Elle a besoin de se changer les idées.

-C'est tout ce que vous comptez faire, fit remarquer David. Notre survie et celle des jumelles peuvent dépendre du lien qu'ils partagent et tout ce que vous comptez faire c'est… C'est aider Saya à se changer les idées.

-Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ?

-Leur parler… Leur faire comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. » proposa l'ancien militaire.

Nathan lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Ils savent très bien que quelque chose ne vas pas. Ils sentent que le lien s'affaiblit. Quant à leur parler… Cela ne servirait à rien. Ils sont les seuls qui peuvent faire revenir leur lien à son état antérieur.

-Avant qu'il ne se brise définitivement ? demanda Julia.

-On ne renie pas son sang.

-Solomon l'a bien fait, rappela Lewis. Il est devenu le Chevalier de Saya.

-Le lien est le lien, répondit Nathan. Forcé ou non, il est là même quand on ne le croit pas et on ne peut pas le briser aussi facilement que vous le pensez. »

* * *

_Date et lieu inconnus_

Les murs du château et ceux de la ville qui l'entourait résonnaient encore des cris que venait de pousser Miru, la plus jeune des Dames Sanglantes et la seule Reine éveillée qui n'avait pas encore eu d'enfant.

Pourquoi de tels cris ? On venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était celle qui allait devoir porter la prochaine génération de Reine puisque l'une des Dames sanglantes avait trouvé la mort quelques temps plus tôt.

C'était Mara, la grande Reine actuelle elle-même, qui avait annoncé la nouvelle à la jeune femme mais cela n'avait pas empêchait Miru de pousser un retentissant « Il n'en est pas question » auxquels s'ajoutèrent d'autres vociférations en tout genre.

Comme si elle était encore une petite fille, Mara l'avait consignée dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre et elle lui avait interdit tout contact avec son Chevalier. Les Chevaliers de sa sœur décédée, eux, avaient la permission de la voir. Mara avait même suggéré à Miru de profiter de cette retraite forcée pour réfléchir au choix qu'elle allait devoir faire à propos du père de ses enfants. Autrement dit, elle lui avait dit de faire un choix parmi les Chevaliers de sa sœur défunte Léna.

La suggestion de la Grande Reine avait été accueillie par un « Aucun » qui avait fait trembler les murs de leur cité. La réponse de Mara fut une nouvelle condamnation. La jeune femme n'aurait pas le droit de voir son Chevalier tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait son choix parmi les Chevaliers de sa sœur.

L'ancien gyfu, devenu Chevalier, accueillit cette nouvelle avec plus de calme que sa Reine mais dès que la Grande Reine eut disparu de sa vue, sa colère éclata. Pour se calmer, il se rendit à l'endroit qui était devenu son préféré depuis le deuxième sommeil de sa Reine c'est-à-dire le lieu où l'on avait une vue direct sur le Mausolée. Il fut surpris de voir que quelqu'un l'avait précédé au sommet du rempart, une personne qui voulut s'enfuir lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de ces pas.

C'est un homme assez jeune… Enfin, il en avait l'apparence en tout cas. Il avait dû être transformé vers sa vingtième année. Lui était plus âgé lorsqu'il était devenu le Chevalier de Miru.

L'ancien gyfu ne vit pas tout de suite le visage de l'autre Chevalier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'agrippa par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir que le Chevalier de Miru put enfin voir de qui il s'agissait. L'ancien gyfu fut tellement surpris qu'il le lâcha. L'autre Chevalier s'enfuit.

Le Chevalier de Miru resta un long moment immobile, les yeux fixés sur la direction qu'avait prise l'autre Chevalier. Il n'aurait jamais pensé le trouver ici. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir le Chevalier d'Olympe, la fille de Lydia, en larme, les yeux vissés sur les restes d'un bûcher qui se trouvaient à côté du Mausolée, l'endroit où l'on avait brûlé le corps sans vie de la Reine qui s'était donné la mort quelques temps plus tôt… L'endroit où s'était consumé la dépouille de sa Reine…

Le Chevalier de Miru s'assit à la place qu'occupait le plus jeune Chevalier quelques minutes plus tôt. Une phrase qu'avait prononcé l'un des jumeaux lui revint en mémoire.

« Le lien ne peut être brisée. Forcé ou non, il est et sera toujours là. Nous sommes toujours liés à nos Reines. Qu'importe les évènements, nous restons toujours liés à elles. »

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à la recherche de cette flamme qu'il possédait dans son esprit depuis le jour de sa transformation. Le lien… Leur lien… Il entendit bientôt son nom. C'était la voix de sa Reine.

«_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me voir, ni de me parler_, répliqua-t-il machinalement.

-_Comme si tu étais un parangon d'obéissance_, répondit-elle aussitôt.

-_Et si l'on nous surprenait ?_

_-Qui ?_ »

Son Chevalier ne répondit pas.

« _Il la pleure_, déclara-t-il soudain.

-_C'est si étonnant ? Elle était sa Reine._

_-Leur lien a été forcé._

_-Tu penses donc que ses pleurs ne sont pas sincères ? _»

La réponse du Chevalier tarda à venir.

« _Je ne sais pas._ » finit-il par dire.

Il entendit le soupir que poussa sa Reine comme s'il était à ses côtés.

«_ Comment peux-tu douter ainsi de moi ?_ déclara tout d'un coup Miru.

-_Douter de toi ? Je n'ai jamais… Et qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans en plus ?_ »

Elle ignora la question.

«_ Tu croies que je ne le sais pas… Que je ne le sens pas ! Tu penses que les sentiments que tu as pour moi ne sont dû qu'au fait que tu es mon Chevalier… _»

Ses sentiments… Que venaient donc faire ses sentiments là-dedans alors que c'étaient les siens qui…

« _Tu doutes de moi… De nous depuis qu'ils nous ont rejoint._

_-Comment pourrais-je ne pas douter alors que tu vas… Que l'un d'eux sera…_

_-Je ne veux pas ! Je veux que ce soit toi ! Ce ne peut-être que toi !_

_-Tu sais bien que ça ne peut pas être le cas…_ »

Ce fut au tour de Miru de garder le silence puis…

« _Je ne laisserais aucun d'eux me toucher. Tu es le seul qui en a le droit !_ dit Miru d'un ton résolu. _Je n'aime que toi._

-Je n'aime que toi. » répéta le Chevalier à voix basse.

Ce fut presque tangible. Ils le sentirent tous les deux. Les flammes devinrent un brasier éclatant qui ne disparaitrait jamais... Tout comme leur lien... Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient.

* * *

_Une galerie d'art_

_Nuit_

Saya commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle aurait dû être à Omoro en train de veiller sur ses nièces et pas ici, devant un buffet, sans rien faire. Mais Nathan avait dit qu'il se chargeait de la garde des jumelles en compagnie d'Hagi tandis que Lewis et Lulu feraient une rapide ronde. Elle avait voulu protester mais David et Julia… Puis Kaori, Mao et Min étaient intervenue. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle passait ses nuits à chasser les Chiroptères ou à surveiller ses nièces. Elle avait, paraît-il, besoin d'une nuit de repos.

Après ses paroles, Saya s'était tournée vers Kaï pour avoir son avis mais sa question n'avait jamais franchi le seuil de ses lèvres. Dès qu'elle avait tourné la tête, son frère avait légèrement détourné les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. Ce qui s'était passé le jour précédent entre Hagi et elle devait sans doute lui rester en travers de la gorge mais elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Elle savait que c'était dur pour lui aussi. Elle n'était pas humaine et elle devait se nourrir de sang. Kaï acceptait cela mais la voir mordre ou être mordue…

Saya soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de remuer le passé comme elle était en train de le faire. Elle le savait mieux que personne. Elle allait parler à son frère. Dès qu'ils seraient de retour à Omoro, elle irait le trouver et elle lui parlerait. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne le savait pas encore mais…

_Il y a une autre personne à qui tu devrais parler…(2)_

Saya maudit aussitôt cette petite voix intérieure qui venait de lui rappeler l'autre problème qu'elle avait à l'esprit c'est-à-dire ses rêves sur Hagi et elle qui lui faisaient penser à ceux qu'elle avaient pu faire à propos des évènements du Vietnam. Ces rêves étaient-ils en fait des souvenirs eux aussi ? Si c'était bien le cas, Hagi devait savoir et… Bon sang, rien qu'à l'idée de lui poser des questions à propos de ses rêves, elle se sentait rougir. S'il n'y avait que cela ! La simple vue de son Chevalier lui rappelait ses rêves et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir. Elle espérait juste que personne ne s'en était rendu compte.

Saya soupira une nouvelle fois. Après tout, mieux valait qu'elle ne soit pas restée à Omoro, seule avec Hagi. Les autres avaient raison. Elle avait sans doute besoin de se changer les idées… De se les éclaircir plutôt. Mais se trouver à un vernissage, seule puisque les autres étaient elle ne savait où, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution. En plus, elle était là pour essayer de retrouver Argeno et pas pour se pencher sur ses problèmes personnels. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment quelle tête pouvait bien avoir Argeno maintenant. Elle allait devoir demander à Mao de lui montrer la photo une nouvelle fois.

Elle soupira une troisième fois et… A son grand étonnement un verre apparut sous ses yeux. Saya releva légèrement la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard vert.

« C'est pour vous mademoiselle. » lui dit galamment l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Il lui avait parlé en japonais mais Saya avait suffisamment voyagé pour reconnaître le léger accent qu'il avait en parlant.

« Vous êtes français. » dit-elle.

_Je suis une idiote,_ pensa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça de but en blanc ?

Son interlocuteur parut décontenancé pendant un instant mais il se reprit très vite.

« En effet, lui dit-il dans la langue de Molière. Comment avez-vous deviné ?

-Votre accent. » répondit l'immortelle.

Cette fois-ci, l'homme brun qui se trouvait en face d'elle parut pendant un dixième de seconde contrarié. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose mais la sonnerie d'un téléphone l'interrompit. Il sortit alors de la poche intérieur de sa veste blanche un téléphone dernier cri. Après quelques minutes de conversation, il raccrocha.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir discuté avec vous plus longtemps mais j'ai un talentueux Cerbère qui me surveille et notre conversation ne doit guère lui plaire puisqu'il veut que je le rejoigne sur le champ. »

Saya ne sut pas quoi répondre. L'homme brun s'éloigna. Elle le suivit du regard. Près de la sortie, il fut rejoint par un homme portant un costume et des lunettes noires.

« Qui est cet homme avec qui tu parlais ? »

Saya se retourna. Kaori et Mao venaient de la rejoindre. L'immortelle poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il ne m'a même pas dit son nom.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. » dit alors Mao.

Saya lui lança un regard interrogateur. Mao sortit un carré de papier glacé de son sac. C'était une photo qu'elle montra à Saya.

« Il a vraiment un sacré culot. » fit remarquer la jeune femme en suivant du regard l'homme qui avait abordé Saya et son compagnon en train de quitter la galerie d'art.

* * *

_Omoro_

_Nuit_

Depuis la veille, Kaï avait passé la majeure partie de son temps dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas un comportement puéril. C'était juste parce qu'il avait du mal à faire face à sa sœur après ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il n'arrêtait pas de revoir la scène de la veille dès qu'il se trouvait en présence de Saya ou Hagi. Et puis… Mieux valait qu'il garde ses distances puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait le Chevalier de sa sœur, il avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans le figure. Pas très adulte comme comportement mais il était certain que ça pourrait lui faire du bien.

Il savait que son comportement faisait de la peine à Saya mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas se trouver en face d'elle. Plus tard peut-être.

En plus, il avait fallu que Julia mette son grain de sel dans cette affaire. Elle était venue le voir dans l'après midi pour lui expliquer que les Reines et les Chevaliers étaient beaucoup plus sous l'influence de leurs instincts que les humains… Que ce qu'il avait vu la veille était normal…

Bon sang ! Il savait déjà tout cela ! C'était juste que… Que… Qu'il n'avait pas aimé l'expression qui se trouvait sur le visage de Saya hier soir. Cet air de pure extase, de plaisir intense pendant qu'Hagi la mordait. Il était en train de la mordre bon sang ! Pas en train de… Une morsure c'était de la douleur… Pas du plaisir !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Kaï soupira. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à Omoro ce soir. Il n'y avait donc que très peu de personne qui pouvait venir frapper à sa porte et en plus, les enfants étaient couchés depuis longtemps. Au choix, il allait avoir affaire à Lewis… Lulu… Nathan… Ou Hagi.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment pour quelle raison Lulu ou Lewis pourrait venir le voir. C'était la même chose avec Hagi. Il ne restait donc qu'une personne… Nathan…

Kaï soupira une nouvelle fois. Après Julia, il allait avoir droit aux explications du Chevalier de la mère de Saya. Qu'allait-il vouloir lui raconter ? Que lui aussi mordait sa Reine à l'occasion ?

Le jeune homme se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour dire à l'importun de le laisser tranquille et de déguerpir. Mais à sa grande surprise, c'était Hagi qui se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte. Pas Nathan.

De longues minutes de silence s'écoulèrent. Les deux hommes semblaient se jauger du regard. Hagi rompit le silence en premier.

« Fais-le. » dit-il.

Kaï ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le Chevalier.

« Faire quoi ?

-Me frapper, répondit le Chevalier. Je sais que tu en as envie. »

Kaï n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il dire un truc comme ça… Bon d'accord, il mourait d'envie de lui en mettre une mais quand même…

« Mais t'es encore plus malade que l'autre ma parole ! » s'écria Kaï.

Hagi ne releva pas la comparaison avec Nathan et préféra ajouter :

« Si ça peut permettre que tu reparles à Saya… » lui dit le Chevalier.

Kaï ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le silence s'installa. Il fut soudain troublé par le bruit d'une cavalcade dans les escaliers venant du restaurant. Kaï et Hagi se tournèrent vers l'escalier. Lewis, Lulu et Nathan apparurent dans le couloir quelques secondes plus tard. Mao, suivie de Kaori, Min, Monique et Saya ne tarda pas à apparaître. Les cinq jeunes femmes furent bientôt rejointes par Akihiro, Julia et David.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lewis.

-On a trouvé Argeno. »

* * *

(1) Si ma meilleure amie passe par ici un jour... tu les reconnais ces deux-là n'est-ce pas ?

(2) C'est ça PvC va squatter la tête de Saya ça me fera des vacances.

* * *

A : **Alors, j'ai reçu quelques demandes de suite pour **_**Hors du Temps**_**. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'écris la suite. J'ai juste un peu de mal avec un passage qui ne me satisfait pas pour le moment. En revanche, ce chapitre sera bel et bien le dernier mais j'ai eu une idée... J'aimerais bien en écrire un peu plus sur la vie de mes petits clans de Chiroptères. J'ai pas mal d'idées à leur propos que je n'ai pas pu exploiter ici. Intéressé ? De plus, mais seulement lorsque Revanche sera fini, ce petit recueil pourrait contenir quelques histoires sur notre petit clan des temps modernes. Enfin, si vous avez quelques demandes particulières à ce propos faites-le moi savoir. Si vous voulez savoir quelque chose de particulier sur les Clans... Sur Saya et Hagi après Revanche... Sur Aoko et Keiko, etc. Ne vous gênez pas (avec quelques limites tout de même... Non, pas de fic classé X avec Saya, Hagi et la télékinésie).**

PvC : _C'est bon t'a fini ?_

A : **Mais tu pouvais pas continuer de squatter la tête de Saya toi ?**

PvC : _Tu te trompes. Ce n'était pas moi c'était l'une de mes cousines. Au fait, tu pourrais peut-être leur dire dans combien de temps tu comptes mettre la suite non ? Moi je dis ça, je dis rien._

A : **Aucune idée. Je déménage ce mois-ci donc...**

PvC : _Allez... A dans deux-trois mois quoi et review s'il vous plait._


	25. Partie III chapitre 6

Ahélya (regarde PvC d'un air triomphant) : **Alors... Qui avait dit 2 ou 3 mois ?**

PvC : _Mouais... Dis plutôt que tu cumules les problèmes... Internet par intermittence... Bricolage de la prise secteur de ton ordi pour pouvoir recharger la batterie... Plus d'excuses pour glander alors tu écris. _

A : **Ça t'étais pas obligée de le dire.**

PvC** : **_Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit honnête ici._

A : **On peut vraiment pas discuter avec toi. Bon, rien ne m'appartient. Pas d'avertissement particulier. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Partie III : Enquêtes**

**Chapitre n°6 : Infiltration**

_Quartier général du Bouclier Rouge_

_Matin_

Pour une fois leur réunion n'eut pas lieu à Omoro mais dans le presque flambant neuf quartier général du Bouclier Rouge. Tout le petit monde qui avait élu domicile au restaurant depuis un mois avait été emmené en hélicoptère, peu après le départ des enfants pour l'école, sur le bateau qui croisait au large du Japon depuis l'enlèvement d'Aoko et Keiko.

Tous ceux qui avaient connu l'ancien quartier général ne purent s'empêcher d'établir quelques comparaisons. Première observation, le bateau était moins grand mais les installations étaient beaucoup plus modernes. Julia avait d'ailleurs très vite quitté le groupe afin de se rendre au laboratoire du bateau. Elle cherchait encore pour quelle raison Saya s'était réveillée après seulement sept ans de sommeil. Les autres avaient été conduit jusqu'à une salle qui se trouvait au cœur du bateau.

Joël ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. L'actuel dirigeant du Bouclier Rouge les invita à s'asseoir à la longue table rectangulaire qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la pièce après un rapide salut. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient plongés dans le noir et un écran qui se trouvait derrière Joël s'alluma. Diverses photos d'une villa de couleur blanche prise sous toutes les coutures se mirent à défiler.

La succession de photographies cessa tout d'un coup pour s'arrêter sur celle de deux hommes qui se trouvaient sur la terrasse de la villa.

« Argeno et Collins. » murmura Kaï.

C'était eux en effet. Sous des noms et des visages différents mais c'était bien eux. Un troisième homme se trouvait sur la terrasse mais il se tenait dans l'ombre. On ne pouvait donc pas voir son visage.

Un profond silence s'était installé. Personne ne semblait avoir envie de parler ou plutôt… Ils attendaient tous qu'une personne bien précise prenne la parole.

Sentant tous les regards fixés sur elle, Saya finit par intervenir.

« Qu'allons nous faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

David se leva et se plaça à côté de Joël. Une photo de la villa dans son ensemble fit son apparition sur l'écran.

« Nous avons pensé infiltrer la villa. C'est le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qu'ils font et ce qu'ils comptent faire contre nous.

-Comment ? questionna Kaï. La sécurité doit être…

-Elle l'est, l'interrompit Lewis, mais nous avons pensé que… »

L'ancien agent de la CIA se tourna vers Nathan et Hagi qui se tenait debout derrière Saya.

« Les Chevaliers peuvent prendre une autre apparence, rappela-t-il. Il suffirait que l'un de vous deux…

-Cela ne suffira sûrement pas n'est-ce pas, fit remarquer Nathan.

-Il nous faut la clé du portail et de la villa, annonça le dirigeant du Bouclier Rouge.

-Comment pouvons-nous l'obtenir ? demanda Kaï.

-Nous ne le savons pas encore. Le plus simple et le plus rapide serait de réussir à prendre celle de l'homme dont Hagi ou Nathan prendront l'apparence, le renseigna David.

-Ça c'est de l'idée, le félicita ironiquement Nathan. Ceci signifie donc que vous avez un pickpocket à l'intérieur de vos rangs.

-Nous venons juste de dire que c'était le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide mais…

-A qui devrions-nous la prendre ? » demanda Saya.

Une nouvelle photographie apparut sur l'écran. C'était celle d'Argeno.

« Il est le maillon faible du groupe. Il sort beaucoup. Il aime les jolies femmes… Il suffirait de l'occuper pendant un moment et…

-Votre pickpocket intervient.

-Nous n'avons aucun pickpocket dans nos rangs, fit David à Nathan.

-Oh c'est vrai ! » répliqua le Chevalier de Miru en faisant une petite moue boudeuse.

Le Chevalier blond se garda bien de leur faire part qu'il avait, lui, les talents nécessaires pour réaliser cette tâche.

« Quelles autres solutions s'offrent à nous ? questionna Saya pour couper court au débat.

-Refaire faire la clé, répondit Joël.

-Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? demanda Kaï.

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Trop longtemps sans doute. Ces clés… Enfin, ces cartes… » commença à expliquer le dirigeant du Bouclier Rouge.

Saya commença par écouter l'exposé du sixième Joël mais à la moitié de son petit discours, elle tourna légèrement la tête afin de jeter un rapide et discret coup d'œil à son Chevalier. Hagi était debout à côté de Nathan, le dos contre le mur tout comme le Chevalier de sa mère mais contrairement à ce dernier, qui observait tout ce qui se passait et qui écoutait tout de ce qui se disait, Hagi avait baissé la tête et fermé les yeux.

Nathan remarqua le léger coup d'œil de Saya à Hagi tout comme il remarqua quelques secondes plus tard son homologue brun ouvrir les yeux et relever légèrement la tête. Le regard bleu-gris et celui, marron, de sa Reine se croisèrent et restèrent plongés l'un dans l'autre pendant un long moment. Hagi reprit ensuite sa position initiale. Qu'avaient bien pu se dire les deux tourtereaux ?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Joël sonna l'arrêt momentané de leur réunion. Il était temps de déjeuner. Mais la discussion sur la meilleure manière de s'infiltrer dans la villa qu'occupaient leurs ennemis continua. On ne parla même que de ça durant le déjeuner et Julia, qui avait fini par les rejoindre, fut invitée à donner son avis sur la question. Mais soudain…

« Où est mon alliance ? » s'exclama la scientifique en plein milieu de l'exposition de son point de vue.

Des regards s'échangèrent puis se tournèrent vers Julia qui regardait sa main et plus précisément son annulaire nu.

« En général, tu l'enlèves quand tu travailles au labo. Tu l'as peut-être oublié là-bas, lui suggéra son mari.

-Peut-être. »

Julia se leva.

« Excusez-moi. » dit-elle.

Elle quitta la table puis la pièce et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'air soucieux.

« Tu ne l'as pas retrouvée ? » demanda David en se levant.

Sa femme lui fit signe que non. Joël intervint.

« L'aviez-vous en arrivant ?

-Oui, j'en suis certaine.

-Elle doit donc être quelque part sur le bateau. Je vais prévenir mes hommes. Ils finiront bien par la retrouver. »

Julia et David se rassirent après ces paroles rassurantes mais au bout de quelques minutes, la scientifique se releva.

« Ne m'en voulez pas mais…

-Je vais t'aider à la chercher. » annonça tout d'un coup Mao en se levant à son tour.

Ce fut finalement toute la table qui se mit à la recherche de l'alliance de Julia sur l'ensemble du bateau. Au bout d'une heure et demi, ils finirent par renoncer et ils revinrent dans la salle où ils avaient commencé de déjeuner. Julia passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour toute cette agitation mais… »

Nathan remarqua alors un éclat doré au niveau de la main de la scientifique. _Mais… _Puis il comprit.

Le Chevalier blond jeta un léger coup d'œil à Saya et Hagi. Son homologue brun et sa Reine se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Leurs lèvres ne remuaient pas mais Nathan était certain qu'une conversation avait lieu entre ces deux-là. Puis il comprit.

_Je ne te connaissais pas de tels talents mon bel ange…_

Le Chevalier de Miru se tourna ensuite vers Julia.

« Êtes-vous vraiment sûre de l'avoir perdue ? » lui dit-il.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Regardez donc ma main et… »

La scientifique se tut brusquement. Était-elle en train de devenir folle ? Son alliance était bien là et elle semblait ne jamais avoir quitté l'annulaire de sa main gauche.

« Mais… » fit-elle.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu se passer.

« Je suis désolée Julia. Je te prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses. »

La scientifique se tourna vers Saya. Pourquoi l'immortelle était-elle en train de s'excuser ?

« C'est ma faute. C'est moi qui a… Qui a ordonné à Hagi de la voler. »

_Ordonné à Hagi de la voler…

* * *

_

_Quartier général du Bouclier Rouge_

_Salle de réunion_

_Un peu plus tôt_

« Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Ces clés… Enfin, ces cartes ne sont produites qu'en quelques exemplaires et sont spécifiques de la porte qu'elles ouvrent. Si nous voulons la reproduire, il faudra… »

S'ensuivit des détails techniques qui n'intéressaient pas Saya. Comment l'avait dit Joël, le plus simple serait de voler l'un de leurs ennemis. Problème… Qui pourrait faire une telle chose ?

Saya jeta un léger coup d'œil en arrière. Hagi et Nathan se trouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre, tous les deux adossés au mur mais contrairement à son homologue blond, le Chevalier brun avait la tête baissée et les yeux fermés.

_Hagi…_

Les paupières du Chevalier se relevèrent pour dévoiler ses yeux couleur d'acier et Hagi leva légèrement la tête afin que son regard croise celui de sa Reine.

_Tu pourrais le faire n'est-ce pas…_

Son Chevalier ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_Je n'ai pas fait ce genre de chose depuis mon enfance…_

Il mentait. Elle le savait et elle le lui dit. Il ne répondit pas.

_Crois-tu vraiment que je ne m'en suis jamais rendue compte ? Nous restions parfois des mois entier sans aucun contact avec le Bouclier… Qui payait dans ces moments-là ?_

_Saya, je…_

_Je ne te faisais aucun reproche…_

Silence.

_Pourrais-tu prendre cette carte ?_

Hagi ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_Si c'est ce que tu souhaites…

* * *

_

_Quartier général du Bouclier Rouge_

_Après midi_

« Je m'excuse encore une fois Julia mais j'ai pensé que vous alliez vouloir mettre Hagi à l'épreuve si je vous le disais alors… Alors j'ai pris les devants. » expliqua Saya.

Lewis se tourna vers le Chevalier brun.

« Quand as-tu appris à faire ça ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Hagi ne répondit pas. Lewis jeta un léger coup d'œil à Saya. L'immortelle devait sans doute le savoir. Saya regarda son Chevalier. Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête. Sa Reine se tourna ensuite vers l'ancien agent de la CIA.

« Depuis son enfance. C'est de cette manière que Joël l'a trouvé.

-Comment ça ? demanda Kaï.

-Et bien… »

Nathan intervint en voyant l'air gêné de Saya.

« Alors Joël l'a pris la main dans le sac alors qu'il lui faisait les poches… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé quelque chose comme ça. »

Le Chevalier blond, hilare, se tourna vers Hagi.

« C'est bien ça mon bel ange ? »

Le Chevalier brun se contenta d'incliner la tête pour confirmer ce que venait de dire Nathan. Les humains regardaient Hagi avec un air abasourdis.

« Ce n'est pas relaté dans le journal. » murmura Joël.

L'actuel dirigeant du Bouclier Rouge se reprit rapidement.

« Cette question étant donc réglée, il ne nous reste plus qu'à décider du moment et de l'endroit. »

Il marqua une légère pause.

« Plusieurs de nos agents ont suivi Argeno et Collins ainsi que l'homme qui les assiste et les surveille. Collins sort rarement. Seul Argeno quitte la villa régulièrement et son emploi du temps quotidien ne varie que très peu.

-C'est donc à lui que nous allons nous en prendre, dit Kaï. Comment ?

-L'idéal serait de lui voler la clé puis pendant que nous l'occupons. Hagi ou Nathan prendra sa place et ira à la villa, répondit l'actuel dirigeant du Bouclier Rouge.

-Comment allons-nous l'approcher ? Et comment être sûrs de l'occuper suffisamment longtemps pour que notre agent ne soit pas pris, questionna Lewis.

-Il aime les jolis femmes, rappela Nathan.

-Et ?

-C'est le meilleur moyen de l'approcher pour le voler mais aussi pour l'occuper. En véritable gentleman, il ne la soupçonnera jamais de lui vouloir du mal.

-Êtes-vous en train de suggérer qu'Hagi… » commença David.

Nathan sourit. Le Chevalier de Miru et l'ancien militaire se tournèrent vers Hagi. Le regard des trois hommes se croisèrent. Celui du Chevalier brun était encore plus indéchiffrable que d'habitude.

« Je te parie qu'il refuse, murmura Lewis à Akihiro.

-Si j'étais à sa place, c'est ce que je ferais. Hors de question que l'on m'habille en femme ! répondit Okamura.

-Macho ! » jugea Mao qui avait surpris l'échange entre le journaliste et l'ancien agent de la CIA.

Mais une vois s'éleva avant que le Chevalier brun ne donne son accord… Ou son refus.

« C'est moi qui l'occuperait. »

* * *

_Omoro_

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Saya était dans sa chambre, debout devant le miroir qui se trouvait sur la porte de son placard encastré dans le mur. Elle se souvint pendant un instant du Zoo… De la chambre qu'elle y avait… Elle revit le miroir ovale de sa coiffeuse et la rose qui se trouvait dans un vase bleu devant lui… Il y avait aussi l'immense psyché qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre… Elle aimait tellement se regardait dans les miroirs à cette époque. Elle aimait tournoyer devant vêtue de robes somptueuses. Après l'incendie du Zoo, elle avait cessé de se mirer ainsi. Elle ne voulait même plus voir son reflet. Elle se rappela pendant un instant le miroir qu'elle avait brisé dans l'hôtel qu'elle avait occupé avec Hagi quelques jours après leur fuite. Le miroir ne lui renvoyait pas le bon reflet. Pourquoi y avait-il cette jeune fille en face d'elle ? Pourquoi le miroir ne montrait-il pas un monstre puisque c'était ce qu'elle était...

Elle avait brisé le miroir. Hagi était accouru dans la salle de bain et avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait tenté de le repousser. Il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Elle avait fini par s'écrouler en pleurs dans ses bras. Elle détestait tant les miroirs à cette époque-là…

Sa mémoire fit un bond de plusieurs dizaines d'années en avant… Revint à l'époque où elle ne savait rien… L'époque de Georges. Comme beaucoup de filles de son âge, elle aimait se regarder dans les miroirs mais il était quelques fois arrivé qu'une terreur intense s'empare d'elle en contemplant son reflet, une terreur qui venait sûrement de ces années-là.

Et maintenant, elle se trouvait de nouveau devant le miroir de sa chambre mais ce n'était pas l'image de Saya qu'il reflétait. C'était une femme, et pas une jeune fille, qui lui faisait face en cet instant… Une femme si séduisante… Saya sourit en se souvenant de ce que Mao avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Une vraie femme fatale… Tout à fait son type… Argeno n'y résistera pas… »

Julia, Min, Monique et Kaori qui se trouvaient également dans la chambre pour l'aider à se préparer avaient approuvé.

« Es-tu prête ? »

Saya sortit de sa rêverie et tourna la tête sur le côté. Un homme se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. Un homme dont l'apparence lui était aussi étrangère que celle qu'elle avait pour l'instant mais cette lueur inquiète qui éclairait les yeux noirs qui la fixaient, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Je suis prête, répondit-elle en fixant de nouveau les yeux sur le miroir.

-Tu peux encore renoncer. »

Saya quitta la place qu'elle occupait devant le miroir et elle s'approcha de cet intrus qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

« Je vais le faire. » répondit Saya.

Le ton de sa voix fut plus dure qu'elle ne le désirait vraiment. Son Chevalier voulut lui dire quelque chose mais… Il se reprit.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Saya le fixa pendant un long moment. Le ton de la phrase avait été encore plus servile que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Les humains s'impatientent… »

La Reine et son Chevalier se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler. Ici, l'apparence et la voix étaient toujours celles qu'ils connaissaient mais dans quelques dizaines de minutes elles changeraient elles aussi pour devenir celles de l'un de leurs ennemis.

Après un dernier coup d'œil au miroir et à sa nouvelle apparence, Saya quitta définitivement sa chambre et descendit dans la salle du restaurant en compagnie des deux Chevaliers. Tous les autres se trouvaient là à les attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Saya, Hagi, Nathan, Lewis, David et Kaï quittaient Omoro. Saya profita du trajet pour se remémorer le plan qu'ils avaient échafaudé.

* * *

_Omoro_

_La veille_

Deux plans s'étalaient sur l'une des tables de la salle du restaurant. Tous les habitants d'Omoro, qu'ils soient temporaires ou non, s'étaient réunis autour d'elle. Le premier plan était celui de la rue où ils allaient opérer et le second, celui de l'établissement à l'intérieur duquel Saya allait retenir Van Argeno pendant que Nathan, après avoir endossé l'apparence de l'ancien employé de Cinq Flèches, se rendrait à la villa.

En vérité, la répartition des tâches ne s'étaient pas faites sans problème. David voyait d'un mauvais œil le fait que ce soit Nathan qui prenne la place d'Argeno. L'ancien militaire aurait préféré que ce soit Hagi qui tienne ce rôle mais le Chevalier de Saya leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne désirait pas quitter sa Reine des yeux durant tout le temps où elle se trouverait avec Argeno. Même l'intervention de Saya ne l'avait pas fait changer d'avis. Il ne restait donc plus que le Chevalier de Miru pour tenir ce rôle.

David, debout, un doigt posé sur la carte représentant la rue où ils devaient opérer, répéta pour la dernière fois les instructions qu'il devait leur donner.

« Saya attendra ici pendant qu'Hagi viendra à la rencontre d'Argeno. La rencontre devrait avoir lieu à cet endroit et se passer devant elle. »

L'ancien militaire bougea le doigt.

« Lewis et Kaï seront ici. A partir de cet appartement, ils pourront surveiller tout le monde. Hagi les rejoindra après avoir remis la carte à Nathan. Je le conduirai ensuite jusqu'à la villa et je l'attendrai. »

David releva un instant la tête pour voir si quelqu'un avait des objections. Personne apparemment.

« Pour redonner la carte à Argeno, Hagi changera une nouvelle fois d'apparence. Il prendra la place de l'un des serveurs du salon de thé où seront Saya et Argeno. Dès qu'Argeno aura la carte, Saya le laissera et nous retournerons à Omoro.

-Et s'il veut la revoir ? demanda Kaï d'un ton inquiet.

-Nous y avons pensé. Elle lui donnera un faux numéro de téléphone. »

David marqua une pause.

« Des questions ? » demanda-t-il.

Il n'y en eut aucune.

* * *

_Une heure avant l'heure H_

_Salon de thé_

Le plan était simple, extrêmement simple, se répéta Saya pour la millième fois en se mettant en place dans le salon de thé. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire…

Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil au luxueux l'immeuble qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Kaï et Lewis se tenait derrière ses fenêtres. L'immortelle tourna ensuite la tête sur le côté. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir bien sûr mais elle savait que son Chevalier se trouvait un peu plus bas dans la rue en train d'attendre le signal que devait lui donner Lewis.

Elle soupira puis appela un serveur pour commander quelque chose. Elle sortit ensuite un livre de son sac et commença à lire. Dans une heure, tout commencerait.

* * *

_Une demi-heure avant l'heure H_

_Rue_

Hagi, les bras croisés, adossé à un mur, attendait le signal de Lewis. De temps en temps, son regard se dirigeait sur le côté, à la recherche de sa Reine. Il ne pouvait pas la voir de là où il se trouvait mais il savait qu'elle allait bien. De temps en temps, son esprit effleurait le sien sans que Saya ne s'en rende compte. Elle lisait.

Le Chevalier de Saya regarda son portable… Encore une demi-heure avant le signal de Lewis…

* * *

_Dix minutes avant l'heure H_

_Dans une voiture_

Nathan observait la rue mais de temps en temps, il tournait la tête vers le siège du conducteur pour regarder David… Son compagnon pour cette mission… Son surveillant en fait. L'ancien miliaire ne lui faisait pas, et ne lui ferait jamais, confiance… C'était si visible.

David regarda sa montre pour la millième fois en moins de deux minutes. Nathan détourna le regard mais ne recommença pas à observer la rue. Le Chevalier de Miru ferme les yeux. Presque aussitôt il perçut les voix silencieuses de la fille de sa Reine et de son Chevalier. Il sourit. Les deux musiques semblaient un peu plus harmonieuses que les jours précédents. Ces nouvelles informations … Cette mission… Tout ceci avait du bon. Ce qui mettait à mal la puissance de leur lien était relégué au second plan pour le moment mais lorsque tout ceci serait terminé…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Chevalier de Miru ne fit même pas attention aux paroles que David échangeait avec Lewis mais il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour savoir qu'il ne restait plus que quelques dizaines de secondes avant que tout ne commence.

* * *

_Un peu avant l'heure H_

_A l'intérieur d'un appartement_

Kaï oubliait parfois l'étendue des moyens que Joël Gold-Schmidt avait à sa disposition. Bien sûr ces moyens étaient moins importants qu'au temps de l'âge d'or du Bouclier Rouge mais ils étaient tout de même plus que conséquents.

Tandis que Lewis parlait avec David sur un canal sécurisé, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil sur les écrans qui se trouvaient devant lui. Une partie était issu d'un piratage des différents systèmes de surveillance qui se trouvaient dans la rue et les autres écrans correspondaient aux images que leur envoyait les caméras que portaient Hagi, Saya, Nathan et les trois agents du Bouclier Rouge qui les accompagnaient. L'un de ces agents se trouvait dans le salon de thé avec sa sœur. Le deuxième surveillait Argeno et le dernier suivait l'homme qui épiait le français.

Kaï sourit en repensant à cette découverte. Argeno était surveillé en permanence par son propre camp. Cela semblait si drôle au premier abord mais ainsi que l'avait fait remarqué David ceci pouviat peut-être leur poser problème. Si jamais l'homme contactait celui qui l'avait chargé de cette surveillance pendant que Nathan était à la villa, tout serait perdu.

« Hagi. » dit tout d'un coup Lewis.

Un nom… Le signal.

Kaï regarda Lewis puis son regard se dirigea vers les écrans. D'abord celui correspondant à Hagi. Le Chevalier de sa sœur s'était mis en marche et il remontait la rue d'un pas tranquille. Argeno apparut bientôt à l'écran. Le regard de Kaï se porta alors sur l'écran de Saya…

* * *

_Dans la rue_

_Au même moment_

Saya vit Van Argeno en premier puis elle jeta un discret coup d'œil sur le côté. Hagi était en train d'arriver. La rencontre entre les deux hommes eut lieu presque devant elle.

Pour tout le monde ce ne fut qu'une simple collision entre deux passants. Très violente certes puisque l'un des deux hommes tomba par terre mais tout ceci ne ressembla qu'à une simple collision.

Saya se leva précipitamment. C'était à elle de jouer maintenant.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet à l'homme qui était tombé tout en l'aidant à se relever.

Il ne fit pas tout de suite attention à elle et il se contenta de dépoussiérer le costume de prix qu'il portait d'un geste rageur tout en traitant de tous les noms celui qui l'avait bousculé. Saya en profita pour jeter un œil sur le côté. Hagi avait déjà disparu dans la foule. Il devait se trouver auprès de David et Nathan maintenant.

« Vous voulez peut-être vous asseoir un instant, proposa l'immortelle d'un ton doux et charmeur.

- Écoute ma jolie, si tu arrêtais de… » commença à dire Argeno en relevant la tête.

Il se tut en la voyant puis il l'observa pendant un long moment avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

« Veuillez excusez ma rudesse mademoiselle. J'ai bien peur que…

-Je ne vous en tiens aucunement rigueur, répondit Saya en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

-Vous avez raison. Il vaut sans doute mieux que je me repose un peu avant de reprendre ma promenade. Voyez-vous un inconvénient à me tenir compagnie ?

-Pas le moindre. »

* * *

_Appartement_

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

_Mais quel baratineur, _pensa Kaï en levant les yeux au ciel.

Peu après que le jeune homme se soit fait cette réflexion, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et livra passage à un homme à l'apparence inconnu mais à l'attitude familière.

« Tu as fini de livrer le paquet à Nathan Hagi ? » demanda Lewis.

Le Chevalier de Saya ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il jeta d'abord un léger coup d'œil à l'écran correspondant à Saya.

« C'est fait. » finit-il par répondre avant de se diriger vers le mur de la pièce qui faisait face aux écrans.

Kaï le suivit du regard. Hagi s'adossa au mur. Le Chevalier resta immobile à partir de ce moment-là, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran correspondant à sa Reine, surveillant ce qui se passait, prêt à intervenir si le moindre danger se présentait.

* * *

_Au même moment_

_A plusieurs kilomètres de là_

David et Nathan se trouvaient toujours dans leur voiture mais à quelques mètres de la villa qui abritait leurs ennemis. Le Chevalier de Miru avait déjà pris la nouvelle apparence de Van Argeno et les deux hommes étaient en train de procéder aux dernières vérifications d'usage. Quelques instants plus tard, Nathan sortait de la voiture.

Le Chevalier se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la villa. Arrivé devant le portail, il fit mine de chercher son portefeuille pour pouvoir observer attentivement les alentours puis il entra.

David, qui était resté dans la voiture, observa attentivement chaque geste du Chevalier. Dès que Nathan eut franchi le portail, l'ancien militaire contacta Lewis.

« Il est entré. »

* * *

_Villa_

Nathan était à peine entré dans la villa qu'un homme en costume trois pièces noire surgit devant lui.

« J'allais vous appeler. Le professeur Collins veut une réunion d'urgence. »

L'homme se détourna du Chevalier et se dirigea vers une porte qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Nathan le suivit. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la cave puis... Plus bas. Nathan ne fut qu'à moitié étonné par l'existence d'une installation souterraine. En effet, David en avait émis l'idée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme qui l'avait accueilli entrait dans une salle qui comportait une simple table ronde et quelques fauteuils confortables. Il y avait un écran sur le mur qui faisait face au Chevalier. Un homme les avait précédé en ce lieu. Il ne pouvait s'agir que du professeur Collins, une chose que confirma l'homme qui accompagnait le Chevalier.

Nathan s'assit. L'écran s'illumina puis une image apparut. _Notre troisième larron, Grant_, constata sans surprise le Chevalier de Miru.

L'homme politique prit aussitôt la parole.

« Professeur, cette réunion est de votre fait. A vous de nous dire ce qu'il en est. »

L'ancien bras droit de Joël se leva.

« Le prototype est terminé, annonça-t-il.

-Répond-t-il à nos attentes ? demanda Grant.

-Oui mais je préconise un test final avant une production en série.

-Qui serait ?

-Un affrontement contre Saya. C'est le seul moyen de voir si nous avons réussi là où Amshel a échoué. »

_C'est-à-dire,_ pensa Nathan.

« Mais vous avez déjà fait quelques tests pourtant, objecta Grant.

-Oui puisque je possédais encore quelques échantillons de sang de Saya.

-Et ?

-Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a pas eu cristallisation. »

_Dieux... Non !_

* * *

_Appartement_

_Après-midi_

Kaï étouffa un bâillement. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il écoutait les discours insipides qu'adressait Van Argeno à Saya. Il se demandait comment sa sœur faisait pour ne pas s'endormir. Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers Lewis. L'ancien agent de la CIA observait l'écran correspondant à l'agent du Bouclier Rouge qui surveillait l'homme qui surveillait Argeno.

L'homme qui était chargé de suivre leur cible était assis à une table assez éloignée de celle de Saya et d'Argeno. L'agent du Bouclier Rouge était quant à lui à une table proche de cet homme.

L'homme qui surveillait Argeno prit soudain un téléphone portable qui se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour le porter à son oreille. Quelques minutes plus tard, il prit un air stupéfait.

« Mais... Il est devant moi. » dit-il à voix basse.

Il raccrocha.

Quelques secondes plus tard le téléphone de Van Argeno sonnait.

Kaï et Lewis échangèrent un regard inquiet. L'ancien agent de la CIA chercha aussitôt à joindre les deux derniers membres de leur petit expédition.

« David, je crois que nous avons un problème. »

* * *

_Villa_

La réunion avait duré pendant plus d'une heure et demi. Dès que la fin en fut annoncée, Nathan quitta les deux autres hommes afin de retrouver la surface. Il se lança aussitôt à la découverte de la villa.

La réunion qui venait d'avoir lieu lui avait appris pas mal de chose mais le Chevalier blond avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Il tomba rapidement sur les quartiers de l'homme dont il avait pris l'apparence. Tant mieux ! C'était justement l'endroit qu'il cherchait.

Il procéda à une fouille en règle qui ne donna rien comme il s'y attendait. Nathan finit par se planter au milieu de la pièce les mains sur les hanches.

« Voyons voir... Si j'étais un immonde petit français prétentieux, où est-ce que je cacherais tous mes trésors ? »

Le Chevalier perçut alors un léger cliquetis métallique. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière et sourit.

« Vous avez peut-être un avis sur la question Jack ? demanda le Chevalier de Miru.

-Levez les mains en l'air et retournez-vous, ordonna-t-on.

-Apparemment non. » fit Nathan en obéissant à l'ordre qu'on venait de lui donner.

L'homme qu'il avait vu en entrant dans la villa se tenait sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre de Van Argeno, une arme à la main. Il détailla attentivement Nathan du regard.

« Nathan Mahler. » déclara alors le Chevalier de Miru.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait vu l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui montra un signe d'étonnement.

« Mais vous auriez pu arriver à cette conclusion tout seul j'en suis sûr. Hagi est un Chevalier exemplaire. Il n'allait donc certainement pas quitter sa Reine d'une semelle. »

Jack ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ennuyeux, observa Nathan en faisant une petite moue boudeuse. On dirait David. »

Un silence.

« Laissez moi deviner. Ancien militaire vous aussi ? Et tous vos petits copains ont été tués par les nôtres ? »

* * *

_A quelques mètres de la villa_

« David je crois que nous avons un problème.

-Lequel ?

-L'homme qui surveille Argeno vient de recevoir un coup de fil.

-Et ?

-Argeno vient de recevoir un coup de fil à son tour. Il vient de raccrocher.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Lewis n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un coup de feu venant de la villa éclata.

« Merde ! » grommela David en sortant précipitamment de la voiture son arme à la main.

L'ancien militaire courut vers la villa mais il se figea à mi-chemin lorsque le bruit d'une explosion provenant du bâtiment de couleur blanche éclata.

* * *

PvC : _Tu comptes faire aussi vite pour le prochain chapitre ? _

A : **Non.**

PvC : _Évidemment !_

A : **Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que la parution de nouveaux chapitres allaient sans doute être plus régulière... A dans deux semaines. Et si vous voulez lire un petit résumé de ma journée à la Japan Expo allez sur moncapharnaum . canalblog . com** **(on enlève les espaces bien sûr).**

PvC : _Tu te fais honteusement de la pub là quand même._

A : **Et alors ? Vous pouvez aussi me laisser des review pour ce nouveau chapitre. Merci d'avance.**


	26. Partie III chapitre 7

_Ahélya étant extrêmement occupée, c'est à moi, PvC, de faire le disclaimer. Tout d'abord, cette feignante vous présente toutes ses excuses pour ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre mercredi et elle vous promet de publier sans faute le mercredi 5 août._

_Aucun personnage de Blood+ n'appartient à Ahélya et il n'y a pas d'avertissement particulier concernant le présent chapitre. Quoique... Mais vous verrez bien à la fin._

_Ahélya et moi vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Partie III : Enquêtes**

**Chapitre n°7 : Un ange déchu**

_Omoro_

_Le lendemain_

Parfois Saya se disait qu'elle ne se ferait jamais aux bizarreries qui pouvaient peupler sa vie. Elle était immortelle mais vivait parmi les mortels sans que ceux-ci s'en aperçoivent. Elle buvait du sang humain mais personne ne pouvait le deviner. S'il n'y avait eu que ces choses-là, elle aurait pu s'y faire. Après tout, elle avait vécu des dizaines d'années avec le premier Joël, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle était. Bien sûr, elle s'était toujours doutée qu'elle était différente. Tout le monde vieillissait et pas elle. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Oui, toutes ses choses-là, elle pouvait s'en accommoder puisqu'elle vivait entourée de gens qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient. Mais avec la libération de sa sœur, le combat et le meurtre avaient surgi et ça, elle ne s'y ferait jamais. Et dire qu'elle avait cru que tout ceci cesserait avec la mort de Diva, qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir avoir une vie normale... Enfin la plus normale possible pour un être comme elle. Mais sept ans après la mort de sa jumelle, le combat avait repris et leurs ennemis avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac ainsi qu'ils l'avaient appris la veille après l'infiltration de Nathan à la villa. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution pour mettre fin à tout ceci le plus vite possible. _Pour qu'elles n'aient pas à connaître cette vie de combat_, pensa Saya en observant attentivement ses nièces.

Aoko, Keiko et Christopher étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner avant de se rendre à l'école. C'était Saya qui devait les accompagner aujourd'hui en compagnie d'Hagi et Nathan. Avec ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, ils devaient se montrer encore plus prudent. Même s'il n'était rien arrivé aux jumelles depuis la tentative d'enlèvement, elles restaient les cibles principales de leurs ennemis.

Saya émergea de ses réflexions en voyant que ses deux nièces l'observaient attentivement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les petites filles s'entreregardèrent.

« Est-ce que tu es encore fâchée contre oncle Kaï et oncle Hagi ? » demanda Keiko d'une toute petite voix avant de jeter un furtif coup d'œil à sa sœur.

Saya les fixa sans savoir quoi dire.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée contre... Contre vos oncles. » leur dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Nouvel échange de regard entre les jumelles.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, murmurèrent-elles en même temps et en baissant la tête.

-Les filles... »

Aoko releva vivement la tête.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous ne chantez plus ensemble oncle Hagi et toi. On n'aime pas ça... Et puis oncle Kaï et oncle Hagi sont tout tristes et toi aussi. On veut que...

-Aoko, cela ne vous regarde pas. »

La petite fille se retourna. Kaï était sur le seuil de la porte de la réserve du restaurant.

« Mais oncle Hagi et toi vous vous êtes réconciliez. On veut... intervint Keiko.

-Les filles... »

Kaï se tut en sentant les yeux de Saya posés sur lui. Il regarda sa sœur adoptive. Elle s'assit devant ses nièces et les prit par la main.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous vous inquiétez autant pour moi.

-Tante Saya...

-Laisse-moi finir Aoko. »

L'enfant baissa de nouveau la tête.

« Ce sont des affaires d'adultes c'est vrai et je pourrais vous dire que vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler. Mais on dirait bien que nous avons oublié que ceci pouvait vous affecter. Vous vous demander sûrement ce qui s'est passé. Je vais vous le dire. Votre oncle nous a surpris Hagi et moi dans...

-En train de vous faire des bisous tout nu ? » demandèrent Aoko et Keiko d'une même voix.

Saya et Kaï restèrent sans voix. Face au silence des deux adultes, les jumelles poursuivirent.

« Oui, dit Aoko, on a vu ça à la télé. Quand deux personnes s'aiment, elles vont dans une chambre et se mettent toutes nues...

-Puis elles se couchent l'une sur l'autre dans un lit et ils bougent en faisant plein de petits bruits. » déclara Keiko.

La voix d'Aoko rejoignit celle de sa sœur.

« Et on sait que c'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés... Hein Chris ! C'est même ta maman qui nous l'a dit quand elle nous a surpris en train de regarder les DVD qu'oncle Kaï cache dans sa chambre.

-Euh... Les filles... Chris... Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller à l'école. Allez chercher vos affaires. »

Les trois enfants regardèrent Kaï. Pourquoi leur oncle voulait-il les faire taire ? Elles quittèrent enfin leurs chaises pour rejoindre la partie privée d'Omoro. Juste avant de commencer la montée des escaliers, les jumelles se tournèrent vers leur oncle.

« Désolées oncle Kaï. Julia nous avait dit de garder le secret mais...

-C'est pas grave. Montez s'il vous plait.

-Quelque chose ne va pas oncle Kaï ? Demanda Aoko.

-Rien. Rien. Vous allez être en retard pour l'école si vous continuez comme ça. »

Les enfants se mirent à grimper les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre tandis que Kaï se passait la main sur la figure.

« Je suis mort de honte, murmura-t-il.

-Tu sais... Tu devrais vraiment trouver une autre cachette que le petit tiroir de ton bureau, lui dit Saya.

-Je sais mais... Quoi ? Attend ! Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

Saya parut gênée. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Disons que... En fait, c'était peu de temps après mon arrivée. Je cherchais des ciseaux. Je suis allée voir dans ta chambre et j'ai fouillé dans ton bureau...

-Là, je vais vraiment mourir de honte. (1)

-Mais non. J'en avais parlé à papa à l'époque. Il m'a dit que c'était parfaitement normal pour un garçon de ton âge d'avoir ce genre de magazine.

-Tu en as parlé à papa !

-Oui... Je ne comprenais pas et... »

Saya se tut.

« Je n'aurais pas dû ?

-Laisse tomber. »

Kaï se mit soudain à sourire et dit :

« Chacun ses petites secrets gênants on dirait. »

Saya se mit à rougir. Un long silence les sépara.

« Alors... Hagi et toi, vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Finit par dire Saya d'un ton hésitant. Comment ?

-Tu sais... Réconcilier est un bien grand mot. » répondit Kaï en commençant à débarrasser la table du petit déjeuner.

Sa sœur vint à son aide.

« On va dire que lui mettre un bon coup de poing m'a fait beaucoup de bien. »

Saya faillit lâcher le bol qu'elle avait à la main en entendant cet aveu.

« Tu as fait quoi ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Kaï éclata de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je plaisante. Ce n'est pas l'envie de le faire qui m'a manqué pourtant quant il est venu me voir.

-Il est venu te voir. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« C'était le soir où vous avez trouvé Argeno. J'étais enfermé dans ma chambre. Il est venu me voir et il m'a dit ''fait-le''.

-Faire quoi ?

-Le frapper parce que ; je cite ; ''Je sais que tu en meures d'envie'' ».

Saya était abasourdie.

« Tu ne lui as pas obéi tout de même, dit-elle d'un ton inquiet.

-Non. Rassure-toi.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

-Si passer mes nerfs sur lui était la seule solution pour que je te reparle... »

Kaï s'interrompit pendant un instant.

« Je me demanda parfois ce que papa aurait pensé de lui, fit-il d'un ton pensif. Mais en même temps, il savait toute la vérité sur toi. Il devait sûrement être au courant de son existence. »

Saya garda le silence.

« Je crois qu'il lui aurait plu, déclara son frère. Papa voulait tellement te protéger et Hagi... »

Le jeune homme regarda sa sœur.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux mais les jumelles ont raison, vous devriez en discuter.

-Quand ? Nous ne sommes jamais vraiment seuls dans cette maison. » fit remarquer Saya.

En vérité, elle ne tenait pas vraiment à parler seul à seul avec son Chevalier.

« C'est vous qui accompagnez les filles et Chris à l'école. Pourquoi ne pas le faire au retour ? Proposa Kaï.

-Le Chevalier de ma mère doit venir avec nous, observa Saya, alors...

-Oh mais le Chevalier de ta mère peut parfaitement rester ici. Il serait d'ailleurs ravi de vous voir prendre le temps de discuter et il vous conseille même de prendre tout votre temps pour revenir. » lança une voix moqueuse.

Le frère et la sœur se retournèrent. Nathan venait de faire irruption dans la pièce ainsi qu'ils s'en doutaient.

« Et la réunion que nous devons avoir ? » objecta Saya.

Le Chevalier de Miru s'approcha d'elle.

« Je suis certain qu'elle pourra attendre un peu. »

* * *

_Omoro_

_Salle de restaurant_

_Plus tard_

Julia s'était installée dans la salle du restaurant pour échapper à la chaleur de l'extérieur. Elle pianotait activement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Elle était en train d'étudier attentivement les fichiers contenus dans la clé USB qui se trouvait dans le portefeuille de Van Argeno.

David et Lewis se trouvaient à côté d'elle, en train d'examiner le dit portefeuille. L'ancien agent de la CIA avait remarqué la veille un étrange renflement qui l'intriguait. Il était maintenant en train d'essayer de défaire les coutures du portefeuille pour voir ce que Van Argeno avait pu cacher de si important à l'intérieur.

Nathan arriva sur ces entrefaites.

« Vous n'êtes pas avec Saya et Hagi ? S'étonna Julia.

-La Reine et son ange gardien ont des choses à mettre au point. J'ai préférer rester. » répondit le Chevalier.

La scientifique allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle fut coupé par le petit cri de triomphe que poussa Lewis. Nathan et Julia se tournèrent vers les deux membres du Bouclier Rouge. L'ancien agent de la CIA était en train d'extraire quelque chose du portefeuille. Il s'agissait d'une clé.

« La question est... Qu'ouvre-t-elle ? Demanda Lewis.

-Je vais l'envoyer au quartier général, déclara David en se levant. O va voir ce qu'ils pourront en dire. »

L'ancien militaire se dirigea vers le téléphone qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir de la salle du restaurant. Sa femme l'interpella.

« Profites-en pour leur demander s'ils ont réussi à se régler sur la fréquence de l'émetteur du prototype. Ils l'ont sûrement changé mais avec un peu de chance... »

David inclina légèrement la tête puis décrocha le téléphone. Julia se tourna vers Nathan.

« Êtes-vous vraiment sûr que tout ce qu'ils ont dit est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle au Chevalier.

-Quelles raisons auraient-ils eu de me mentir ? Ils me prenaient pour Argeno.

-Un Chiroptère immunisé contre le sang de Saya... Vous comprenez qu'il y a de quoi nous inquiéter.

-S'il n'y avait que ça, fit remarquer Lewis. Cette histoire de...

-La fréquence n'a pas changé, l'interrompit David. Ils ont toujours un signal. »

L'ancien militaire revint s'asseoir.

« Un agent viendra prendre la clé dans la journée. » annonça-t-il par la suite.

Kaï, Akihiro, Mao, Min, Monique et Kaori arrivèrent à ce moment-là les bras chargés de paquets. Ils étaient allés au ravitaillement.

« Saya et Hagi sont revenus ? Questionna aussitôt Kaï.

-Toujours pas, répondit David. J'aimerais tout de même qu'ils se pressent un peu. Nous devons avoir une discussion importante à propos de ce que nous venons d'apprendre.

-Eux aussi, ils doivent avoir une discussion importante. » répliqua Nathan.

Avant qu'il n'y ait la moindre protestation, il enchaîna :

« De plus, je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions ajouté à ce qui a déjà été dit hier.

-Notre infiltration a été découverte, lui rappela David. Sous oublier que vous avez pratiquement détruit la moitié de la villa où ils se trouvaient avec votre pouvoir.

-Un seul mur en fait mon cher et laissez-moi vous rappeler que c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour m'échapper.

-Si vous voulez... Il n'empêche qu'avec votre exploit, une partie de la villa est détruite. Ils vont donc être obligés de déménager.

-Quelques uns de vos agents vont les suivre n'est-ce pas... Où est le problème ? »

La sonnerie d'un téléphone portable empêcha David de répondre. C'était le sien.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Kaï en voyant la mine inquiète du mari de Julia.

David raccrocha.

« Le prototype a bougé annonça-t-il. Il a l'air de se diriger vers Omoro. »

* * *

_Sur le chemin d'Omoro_

_Matin_

Seuls les enfants avaient parlé avec animation tout le long du trajet qui les conduisait jusqu'à l'école. Saya était intervenue quelque fois tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil sur son Chevalier qui se tenait quelques pas derrière eux.

Ils étaient seuls maintenant sur le chemin du retour et le silence régnait. Kaï et Nathan lui avait conseillé de parler à Hagi mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Au nom du ciel, de quelle manière pouvait-elle bien aborder un tel sujet ? Le contenu de ces rêves ne pouvait pas être abordé aussi facilement !

L'immortelle décida de prendre tout de même la parole afin de mettre fin à ce silence oppressant.

« J'aimerais faire un détour par la plage. Y vois-tu un inconvénient ?

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. » répondit son Chevalier d'un ton neutre.

Elle lui avait pourtant dit d'arrêter de dire ça ! Il l'avait fait pendant un temps mais maintenant cette phrase était de retour... A cause d'elle. Depuis le jour où les autres l'avaient surpris en train de la mordre, Hagi s'était de nouveau enfermé dans ce silence qu'il affectionnait depuis qu'il était devenu son Chevalier. Saya savait que c'était parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose la troublait. Sans doute savait-il également que tout ceci le concernait en plus ?

Saya soupira.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la plage. Les deux immortels descendirent à pas lent les marches qui menaient vers le sable. Saya s'assit. Hagi resta debout. Il la regarda enlever ses sandales sans rien dire. Sa reine se releva.

« Retire tes chaussures toi aussi. » dit-elle.

Elle eut le plaisir de voir pendant un court instant un air surpris sur le visage de son Chevalier.

« Met-toi pieds nus et remonte ton pantalon. » ajouta-t-elle.

Hagi ne répondit pas mais s'assit et lui obéit. Lorsqu'il se remit debout, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la mer. Elle le lâcha après quelques pas dans l'eau puis se retourna pour lui sourire.

Son Chevalier l'observait attentivement. Ce sourire ne lui disait rien de bon parce qu'il lui rappelait trop celui qu'arborait Saya lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'elle mijotait quelque chose contre lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'éclaboussait.

Saya éclata de rire en voyant l'air impassible de son Chevalier malgré son visage mouillée et les mèches de ses cheveux trempés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

« Allez Hagi ! Comme au lac ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

Pendant un instant, il eut envie de lui dire qu'il avait passé depuis longtemps l'âge de tels enfantillages mais les yeux suppliants de sa Reine le firent céder. Il entra dans son jeu.

Il y prit plus de plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. C'était si merveilleux de voir Saya rire comme elle était en train de le faire. Un fin sourire finit même par surgir sur les lèvres du Chevalier. Il se prenait au jeu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à la poursuite de sa Reine qui se retournait de temps en temps pour l'éclabousser puis elle s'échappait de nouveau en courant et en riant.

Ils se figèrent en même temps.

Saya se retourna. Son regard croisa celui d'Hagi.

Le cri qu'ils venaient d'entendre tous les deux était différent des hurlements et grognements que poussaient habituellement les Chiroptères mais... Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre était...

Hagi se rapprocha rapidement de Saya. Les deux immortels sortirent de l'eau. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils le virent.

Un humain n'aurait vu qu'une longue trainée bleu-grise traversant le ciel. Eux voyaient ce qui la générait c'est-à-dire une espèce de chauve-souris à la taille plusieur fois supérieur à celle d'un humain et qui était en train de s'approcher d'eux à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Ils purent mieux détailler la créature une fois qu'elle eut atterri à quelques mètres d'eux. Son apparence était identique à celle des autres Chiroptères. C'était une chauve-souris géante mais la couleur et la texture de sa peau semblaient différentes. Grise... On aurait dit de l'acier. Ses griffes étaient également plus longue que celles d'un Chiroptère normal.

_Nous devons faire attention à ses griffes._

Hagi jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa Reine. Dès que la créature avait posé le pied sur le sol, il s'était placé devant Saya, le corps tendu, prêt au combat. Il espérait que cette créature n'était pas le prototype de Collins mais quelque chose au fond de lui...

Un poignard apparut brusquement dans la main du Chevalier. Sans quitter le Chiroptère du regard et sans dire un mot, il tendit l'arme à sa Reine.

Saya hésita. Les paroles de Nathan sur le prototype de Collins lui étaient revenues à l'esprit. Leurs ennemis avaient tenté plusieurs manipulations sur leur nucléotide si particulier afin de donner à cette créature les meilleures caractéristiques des Chevaliers de Diva comme la vitesse de Karl ou l'invulnérabilité de James...

Contrairement aux autres Chiroptères, ce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux n'était pas issu directement d'un être humain. Tout comme les Corpse Corps et les Schiff, cette créature était née en laboratoire et d'après les informations recueillies par le Chevalier de sa mère, les manipulations avant et après la naissance avaient été nombreuses. L'une d'elle leur avait permis de rendre leur création... En quelque sorte... Vénéneuse. Si jamais l'un d'eux entrait en contact avec les griffes du Chiroptère, il serait empoisonné. D'après Julia, le poison ne serait pas mortel pour elle, Hagi, Nathan ou Lulu mais il pouvait sûrement les empêcher d'agir un moment, le temps que leur pouvoir de regénération leur permette d'éliminer le poison.

Mieux valait peut-être retourner à Omoro, pensa Saya pendant un instant mais elle renonça très vite à cette idée. Mener le Chiroptère jusqu'au restaurant c'était mettre en danger tous les autres.

_Saya..._

La douleur fut cuisante. Elle démarra dans le bras de Saya puis se répandit dans tout le corps de l'immortelle.

Saya regarda son bras. Une longue et large griffures venait d'y apparaître. Les bords de la plaie était déjà en train de se mettre à gonfler.

L'immortelle leva les yeux. Son regard rencontra celui de la créature.

_Il a les mêmes yeux que ma soeur..._

La tête de Saya se mit à tourner. Tout devint noir.

* * *

_Plage_

Le regard du Chevalier de Saya ne quittait pas celui du prototype de Collins. Les deux Chiroptères restèrent immobiles pendant un long moment.

Hagi retenait d'un bras Saya qui s'était évanouie à cause du poison que la créature lui avait injecté en la griffant. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle souffrait. Il le sentait.

L'autre main du Chevalier agrippait le bras du Chiroptère qui était la cause des souffrances de sa Reine. Il aurait voulu déjouer l'attaque de la créature mais il n'avait pu qu'empêcher ses griffes d'entailler un peu plus la peau de Saya.

Le prototype de Collins était fort... Peut-être même aussi fort qu'un Chevalier. Mais il était également rapide... Peut-être même plus que lui. Sans oublier cette histoire de poison... Il allait devoir faire en sorte que la créature ne touche ni Saya, ni lui. Heureusement que son nouveau pouvoir lui permettait des attaques à distance.

Le Chiroptère repassa à l'attaque. Hagi le vit fermer et ouvrir plusieurs fois le poing avant de lancer son bras libre en avant pour l'atteindre. Le Chevalier fit un bond en arrière tout en déployant ses ailes et en repoussant mentalement son adversaire.

Il aurait cru que la créature allait tomber à cause de son attaque mentale mais elle était restée campée sur ses pattes et avait juste reculé de quelques pas sur le sable.

Le Chiroptère leva la tête et se lança aussitôt à leur poursuite.

Hagi vola pendant de longues minutes avec le Chiroptère à sa suite. Pendant un instant, il avait pensé retourner à Omoro pour mettre Saya à l'abri de la créature mais quelque chose lui disait que sa Reine n'aurait pas approuvé cette idée. Il devait affronter le prototype de Collins ici et maintenant mais aussi le plus rapidement possible. Saya avait besoin de soin.

_C'est la seule solution..._

Hagi retrouva la terre ferme. Le Chiroptère fit de même. Il se précipita aussitôt vers le Chevalier qui réussit à le faire reculer d'un geste de la main.

Hagi déposa Saya sur le sable tout en se retournant fréquemment pour tenir la créature à distance. Il récupéra ensuite quelque chose qui se trouvait dans sa poche et le mit dans la main de sa Reine. Le regard d'acier fixa ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Hagi posa la main sur la joue de Saya. Il se pencha ensuite vers la jeune femme. Ses lèvres effleurèrent son front.

_Pardonne-moi..._

Le Chevalier se redressa et fit face au prototype de Collins. La créature était immobile et l'observait attentivement. Avait-elle une idée à propos de ce qu'il fallait faire ?

Hagi leva le bras et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

_C'est la seule solution... Pardonne-moi._

* * *

_Omoro_

_Un peu plus tôt_

Ils avaient d'abord cru que le prototype de Collins allait venir à Omoro mais ils s'étaient trompés.

« La plage ! » avait soudain réalisé Kaï en voyant la progression du Chiroptère sur une carte.

Saya voulait discuter avec Hagi... La plage était l'endroit idéal.

David donna aussitôt des ordres.

« Lewis, Akihiro, Kaï... Vous venez avec moi ! Lulu tu restes ici ! »

L'ancien militaire se tourna ensuite vers sa femme.

« Tu viens aussi. Saya ou Hagi auront peut-être besoin de toi. Mais tu restes en arrière. »

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Nathan.

« Vous...

-Moi, l'interrompit le Chevalier blond, je vous précède. »

Il courut à la porte et sortit.

* * *

_Un peu plus tard_

Le chevalier de Miru était encore assez loin de la plage lorsqu'il entendit la voix silencieuse de l'autre Chevalier... Une voix, un air qui était en train de changer.

Nathan s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur cette chanson infernal qu'il venait d'entendre.

_Il a donc fallu que tu ailles jusqu'à là..._

« Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à rester planter là ! »

Nathan rouvrit les yeux. Une camionnette venait de s'arrêter à côté de lui. A l'intérieur, quelques uns des humains qui partageaient sa vie depuis quelques temps.

« Si tu pouvais l'entendre, tu te serais arrêté toi aussi grand frère. »

Le Chevalier reprit ensuite sa course. La camionnette redémarra.

* * *

_Plage_

La première chose que vit Kaï lorsque la camionnette arriva à la plage fut le corps étendu sur le sable.

« Saya !! » cria-t-il en sortant du véhicule avant même que celui-ci ne se soit totalement arrêté.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers sœur mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Nathan l'avait précédé auprès de Saya. Sous le regard atterré de l'humain, le Chevalier l'abandonna après un rapide examen pour se tourner vers l'océan.

Nathan leva la tête. Kaï fit de même pour savoir ce qui avait attiré l'attention du Chevalier blond.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Deux Chiroptères étaient en train de se battre juste au dessus de l'eau. L'un était gris et sa peau semblait faîte de métal. Elle réfléchissait les rayons du soleil. L'autre était totalement noir.

Kaï secoua vivement la tête. Il devait aller s'occuper de Saya. Il se remit en marche et rejoignit Julia qui s'était, elle aussi, précipitée au chevet de la jeune fille.

« Elle va bien, le rassura la scientifique. Elle est encore sous l'effet du poison mais son corps doit être en train d'y remédier.

-Combien de temps... »

Le bruit de deux corps tombant lourdement à l'eau interrompit Kaï. Le jeune homme et la scientifique tournèrent la tête vers l'océan. Une immense gerbe d'eau était déjà en train de retomber et... Nathan était en train de courir vers l'eau tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.

« Où allez-vous ? Cria Kaï en se relevant.

-Sauver l'ange déchu ! » répondit le Chevalier blond sans même se retourner.

Il jeta ensuite sa chemise au loin. Le tissu bariolé recouvrit celui blanc d'une chemise qui se trouvait déjà abandonnée sur le sable chaud.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Un gémissement plaintif fit se retourner Kaï. Saya était en train de se réveiller. Le jeune homme s'accroupit auprès de sa sœur.

« Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il en la forçant doucement à se rallonger.

-Hagi ? »

Kaï ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il tourna la tête sur la droite puis sur la gauche sans trouver la moindre trace du Chevalier de sa sœur.

« Saya... » commença l'humain.

Il se tut en voyant Julia se lever précipitamment pour courir vers l'océan. Kaï tourna la tête. Nathan était en train de sortir de l'eau et il avait Hagi, évanoui, dans ses bras. Le Chevalier de sa sœur était complètement nu.

_Que..._

« Hagi !! »

Saya voulut se redresser pour courir au chevet de son Chevalier mais elle présuma de ses forces. L'immortelle dut se rallonger et fermer les yeux. Julia revint s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.

« Il va bien... Il s'est battu contre le prototype et son corps est couvert de blessures. Il doit lutter contre le poison maintenant. Cela prendra sans doute un peu de temps.

-Combien ? » demanda Saya d'un ton inquiet.

Julia garda d'abord le silence.

« Nous ne savons pas. »

Saya ferma les yeux.

_Hagi..._

Comme en réponse à son appel, elle sentit l'esprit du Chevalier se rapprocher du sien. Elle se jeta donc à l'intérieur de leur lien mais elle fut rapidement repoussé par la douleur qui irradiait le corps de son Chevalier.

« Saya ? Fit Kaï en voyant des larmes couler sur les joues de sa sœur.

-Il a mal, murmura Saya. Si mal. Il souffre et c'est... C'est à cause de...

-Tu peux lui faire oublier la souffrance. » l'interrompit Nathan.

Saya regarda le Chevalier de sa mère sans comprendre.

« Tu sais de quoi je veux parler. Ça s'est déjà produit par le passé. Il l'avait fait de lui-même mais là, la douleur est sans doute trop forte. Guide-le vers des souvenirs plus agréables. C'est le seul moyen pour lui d'oublier la douleur pendant un instant. »

L'immortelle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Kaï, appela-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

-Oui ?

-Aide-moi à me relever s'il te plait. »

Kaï obéit et soutint sa sœur pour l'amener près de son Chevalier. Saya posa la main sur la joue d'Hagi puis baissa la tête pour que leurs fronts se touchent. Elle se lança ensuite une nouvelle fois dans le lien qu'ils partageaient.

Elle fut repoussée mais elle tint bon cette fois-ci. Elle réussit à passer outre la douleur de son Chevalier pour... Pour se retrouver en plein combat.

* * *

Le soleil était trop éblouissant... Saya ne voyait rien... Elle ne pouvait que ressentir... Sentir les griffes qui entaillaient sa chair... Sentir le poison qui cheminait à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle ne pouvait que sentir et entendre... Entendre les cris de douleur que poussait la créature qui les avait attaqué. Elle, elle ne criait pas. Malgré la douleur qui la tenaillait, elle restait silencieuse... Non ! Non ! Pas elle ! Ce n'était pas elle qui supportait la douleur sans broncher. C'était lui ! C'était son Chevalier... Son ange gardien... Hagi...

_Ne pense pas à ce combat. C'est un souvenir. Un simple souvenir. Ce combat est terminé maintenant. _

Hagi l'avait-il entendu ? Sans doute puisque le souvenir de figea puis... L'obscurité prit la place du soleil éblouissant.

_Saya..._

Le nom sonna comme un soupir. Elle voulut répondre mais quelque chose attira son attention.

Ses yeux s'étaient faits à l'obscurité qui régnait ici et elle reconnaissait maintenant l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était le tombeau où elle avait dormi ces dernières années, l'endroit où son père adoptif l'avait amenée après ce qui s'était passé au Vietnam.

Son cocon ouvert, détruit plutôt, se trouvait en face d'elle et juste devant lui, il y avait deux corps enlacés. Il était difficile de dire où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre.

Saya avança de quelques pas afin de mieux voir et se figea.

Elle... Elle et Hagi plongés dans une étreinte et un instant qui était loin d'être aussi innocent que tout ce qu'ils avait pu partager jusqu'à là.

Comme la Saya qui se trouvait devant elle, elle retint son souffle lorsque la main d'Hagi quitta l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Comme la Saya qui se trouvait devant elle, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son Chevalier qui se trouvait maintenant au-dessus d'elle.

Une question dans son regard bleu et brillant de mille feux... Il hésitait.

Comme la Saya qui se trouvait devant elle, elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle l'attira en elle afin que leurs corps ne fassent plus qu'un.

_C'est un souvenir... Ses souvenirs... Pas les miens... Je... Je... Nous... Ce n'étaient pas des rêves !_

* * *

(1) Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai...

* * *

Ahélya : **La fin vous a-t-elle plu ? Vous allez vouloir me tuer dans les reviews (petit bouton en bas) pour cette fin ? Mais si vous me tuez... Pas de suite... (rire démoniaque)**

L'auteur reprend son sérieux.

A : **Tout d'abord concernant _Petites histoires de Clan_, Lisia m'a demandé une histoire sur le choix d'Aoko et Keiko en ce qui concerne leurs Chevaliers... C'était déjà prévu mais pour plus ****tard, lorsque j'aurais posté le dernier chapitre de Revanche et concernant une histoire entre Monique et Kaï, non désolée mais je peux y réfléchir. Pour les autres, si vous êtes intéressés par ces petites histoires, un mp ou une review pour me dire ce que vous voulez... Et enfin, pour celles et ceux qui sont curieux c'est-à-dire qui souhaiteraient en savoir un peu plus sur le pourquoi du comment de mon pseudo, un petit tour sur mon capharnaüm (adresse à la fin du chapitre précédent, catégorie : Gardienne et Enchanteresse) mais soyez indulgent, j'avais 17 ans quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire.**

PvC : _Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu recommences à te faire de la pub de façon éhontée._

A : **Mais... On s'était mise d'accord pourtant. A toi, le disclaimer et à moi le mot de la fin.**

PvC : _Avec moi tu n'auras jamais le mot de la fin._

A : **Ou pas...**

Ahélya tire la langue à PvC et s'en va.


	27. Intermède III

Ahélya : **Décidément , je cumule les em****** en ce moment !**

PvC : _Quelle vulgarité !_

A : **Tait-toi ! C'est pas le moment !**

PvC : _Allez, je veux bien compatir à ce grand malheur qui te frappe... A condition que tu me dises ce que c'est._

A : **Mon disque dur... Heureusement, le MMVdC a réussi à réparer mon ordi mais j'ai perdu tout mes données.**

PvC : _Et tu n'avais pas pensé à enregistrer Revanche sur ta clé récemment..._

A (honteuse) : **Oui.**

Un silence.

A : **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... ça ne devrait pas retarder mes publications. Je re-reprends tout ça à l'ordi le plus rapidement possible.**

PvC : _Oui, t'as que ça à faire après tout._

A : **Bon, nous allons peut-être nous taire parce que si ça continue comme ça le disclaimer va être plus long que l'intermède. Et oui ! Nous venons de finir la troisième partie, il est donc temps d'aller faire un petit tour chez les Vilains Méchants Pas Beaux.**

PvC : _Bien sûr, rien ne lui appartiens._

A/ PvC : _**Bonne lecture !**_

NdA : MMVdC = Méchant Monsieur Voleur de Clé = mon cher et tendre.

* * *

**INTERMEDE III**

Ses hommes s'activaient comme des fourmis. Bientôt tout aurait disparu. Il n'allait rester que les plus gros appareillages mais ils allaient les détruire en temps voulu.

« Des millions de dollars jetés par la fenêtre Jack. » philosopha le professeur Collins en s'approchant de lui.

L'ancien bras droit du dirigeant du Bouclier Rouge était en train de superviser le départ de ses prototypes qui n'en étaient encore qu'au stade embryonnaire. Les plus vieux seraient détruits en même temps que le matériel qu'ils allaient laisser derrière eux.

Jack ne répondit pas au professeur Collins.

« Argeno n'est pas avec vous, remarqua le scientifique.

-Il a disparu. » répondit froidement l'homme en costume noir.

Collins aurait aimé avoir plus d'explications mais il savait que le garde du corps/chien de garde que leur avait assigné Grant ne lui répondrait pas. La discussion était close. Jack s'éloigna.

L'agent de Grant rejoignit sa chambre. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le téléphone pour composer un numéro qu'il était maintenant le seul à connaître puisqu'Argeno avait quitté le monde des humains depuis quelques heures. Si leurs ennemis le repéraient et s'occupaient de lui, le français quitterait également celui des vivants très bientôt.

« Monsieur... commença Jack.

-Pas de nom. Pas de titre, l'interrompit son interlocuteur.

-Bien monsieur. »

Un silence.

« Votre rapport Jack.

-Nous procédons au déménagement ainsi que Grant nous l'a ordonné. Nous serons de retour aux États-Unis dans quelques jours.

-Argeno ?

-Je m'en suis occupé.

-Tant pis pour les documents d'Amshel. Nous en savons assez de toute façon. »

Nouveau silence.

« Le prototype ?

-Disparu... Sans doute mort.

-Les jeunes Reines Chiroptères ?

-Grant a décidé d'interrompre toutes les opérations pour le moment. »

Son interlocuteur resta silencieux pendant un long moment.

« Désobéissez-lui encore une fois.

-Bien monsieur. Quels sont vos ordres ?

-Restez un peu plus longtemps ici. Peu importe le prétexte. Gardez avec vous quelques hommes... Ceux à qui vous faites le plus confiance.

-Bien monsieur.

-Trouvez un moyen d'évacuer le quartier où se trouve ce restaurant. Dès qu'il sera vide, attaquez-les. Capturez au moins l'une des jeunes Reines puis partez.

-Puis-je soulever une objection monsieur ?

-Allez-y.

-Mes hommes ont beau être entraînés, ils ne feront pas le poids face à...

-Je le sais bien, le coupa son supérieur. Collins laisse ici tous les prototypes qui ont dépassé le stade embryonnaire n'est-ce pas ?

-Grant a donner l'ordre de les détruire.

-Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire Jack. »

* * *

A : **Bon, on va faire ça rapidement. C'est le petit bouton en bas pour les reviews. Je devrais mettre un nouveau chapitre dans _Petites Histoires de Clan_ dans les prochains jours ainsi qu'une fic sur _Lady Oscar_ (enfin, j'attends le verdict de ma meilleure amie avant de la mettre). Et j'oubliais... Prochain chapitre le 19 août.**

PvC : _Non je rêve ! Tu ne fais pas de pub pour ton blog aujourd'hui !_

A (grand sourire) : **Non mais merci de le faire à ma place.**


	28. Partie IV chapitre 1

Ahélya : **Je sens que les amateurs de SayaxHagi vont être contents aujourd'hui. Presque tout un chapitre sur notre Reine et notre Chevalier, ils vont être ravis.**

PvC : _Personnellement, je pense qu'ils vont vouloir te bouyaver par review interposée._

A : **Mon dieu mais quel langage ! Je suis choquée**

PvC : _Mais bien sûr... Ce qui est dans ce chapitre... ça par contre c'est choquant. Faut vraiment être une sacrée perverse pour écrire un truc comme ça._

A : **Là c'est de publicité mensongère dont on va m'accuser dans les review. Mais si tu veux voir de vraies perverses, viens donc à mon interview de la Malfoy team. Les yaoïstes sont...**

PvC : _Je ne veux rien savoir ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Partie IV : Combats**

**Chapitre 1 : Se détendre...**

_Omoro_

_Après-midi_

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Omoro, Saya n'avait pas quitté Hagi. Le Chevalier était toujours évanoui et on l'avait installé dans la chambre de sa Reine. Nul ne savait combien de temps il allait rester dans cet état. Kaori avait donc décidé de changer de chambre pour le moment et elle était allée rejoindre celle de Min et Monique.

Saya, assise sur le lit aux côtés de son Chevalier, ne quittait pas Hagi du regard. Tant de choses se bousculaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle était si inquiète pour lui. Son corps était couvert de bandages. Ses blessures ne s'étaient pas encore refermées et elles ne cessaient de suppurer. Selon Julia, c'était parce que son corps était en train de rejeter le poison.

Mais à côté de son inquiétude pour son Chevalier, Saya ne cessait de penser à ce qu'elle avait découvert dans l'esprit d'Hagi... Ses souvenirs qui ressemblaient tant à ses rêves.

On frappa à la porte. Julia entra une petite bassine remplie de bandage à la main.

« Aucun changement ? » demanda la scientifique.

Saya secoua négativement la tête. Julia s'approcha du lit et retira le drap qui couvrait Hagi. Elle commença à défaire ses bandages.

« Je vais t'aider. » intervint Saya.

La scientifique accepta l'aide de l'immortelle. Cette tâche terminée, elle reprit la bassine puis se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir tandis que Saya reprenait sa place sur le lit. Julia se ravisa tout d'un coup et revint vers l'immortelle. Elle posa la bassine sur la table de nuit puis elle tendit la main vers la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Saya en voyant le petit sac en tissu de couleurs vives que la scientifique avait au creux de la main.

-On l'a trouvé sur toi ce matin. » répondit Julia en lui mettant le sachet dans la main.

Saya examina attentivement l'objet puis l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, elle trouva 2 bijoux : l'un en argent et l'autre en or.

Julia sourit.

« Comme nous le pensions. C'est lui qui te les a confié. »

Saya regarda son Chevalier.

« C'est à Hagi ? »

Julia acquiesça puis pris la chaîne en argent qui se trouvait dans la paume de Saya. Elle contempla le bijou pendant quelques minutes puis regarda l'immortelle.

« Il porte parfois celui-là. Quand les jumelles lui ont demandé ce que c'était, il a dit qu'il s'agissait de sa malédiction. »

Saya regarda Julia sans comprendre. La scientifique lui montra alors le pendentif du bijou. C'était une sorte de croix.

« C'est un symbole égyptien, lui expliqua-t-elle. Il veut dire ''vie'' mais on l'associe surtout à l'immortalité, l'éternité. »

Saya tourna la tête vers son Chevalier. _Sa malédiction... Pense-t-il vraiment ce qu'il leur a dit ? Voit-il vraiment l'immortalité que je lui ai donné comme une malédiction ?_

« Et celui-là ? » Demanda l'immortelle en montrant à Julia le pendentif en or.

Il ressemblait à un œil.

« C'est aussi un signe égyptien. On appelle ça un œil oudjat.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ?

-C'est un porte bonheur... Un symbole de protection. »

Julia sourit.

« Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il te les a confié... Surtout celui-là. »

Saya regarda la scientifique avec un air intrigué.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'Hagi croit à ce genre de chose ?

-Qui sait ? Répondit Julia en souriant.

-A table ! » entendirent soudain les deux femmes.

Elles s'entreregardèrent.

« Tu viens manger Saya ? » Questionna Julia en lui redonnant le bijou en argent.

Saya agita lentement la tête de droite à gauche puis regarda son Chevalier.

« Plus tard peut-être. » répondit-elle.

Julia inclina doucement la tête en souriant.

Saya ne remarqua pas son départ. Elle observa son Chevalier pendant un long moment puis son regard se posa pendant un instant sur les bijoux d'or et d'argent.

Un symbole d'immortalité... Un symbole de protection, avait dit Julia. Saya s'allongea à côté de son Chevalier. Elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Saya se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu. Elle était dans une forêt. Il y avait deux enfants dans l'un des arbres qui se trouvaient devant elle... Un garçon et une fille... Un frère et une sœur au vue de leur ressemblance.

Saya sourit tout en s'excusant mentalement auprès d'Hagi. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'immiscer à l'intérieur de ses souvenirs.

Le sourire de l'immortelle s'élargit en voyant le jeune garçon basculer afin de rester suspendue par les jambes à l'une des branches de l'arbre tandis que sa sœur éclatait de rire. Mais le cœur de Saya se serra en voyant les bleus sur la peau des deux enfants... Des bleus dont elle connaissait la provenance... Puis elle prit peur lorsqu'elle vit son Chevalier encore enfant perdre sa prise. Elle poussa enfin un soupir de soulagement en voyant le jeune garçon atterrir sur ses pieds comme un jeune chat.

Saya reporta son attention sur la fillette. Elle aussi, elle avait eu peur.

« Ne recommence plus jamais ça Hagi ! » s'écria la petite fille brune aux yeux d'acier.

Saya se figea. Cette voix... Une question prononcée par une voix similaire des dizaines d'années plus tôt...

« Tu la garderas n'est-ce pas... La rose ? Tu la garderas ? » (1)

Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations muettes, une voix s'éleva.

« Misha avait le Don. » (2)

Saya se retourna. Son Chevalier se tenait derrière elle. Il regardait les deux enfants.

« Le Don ? » répéta Saya en tournant la tête pour faire comme Hagi.

Son Chevalier s'approcha d'elle.

« Connaître le passé, le présent et l'avenir, précisa-t-il. C'est elle qui t'a dit de garder la rose n'est-ce pas ? »

Saya ne répondit pas.

Une femme d'un âge avancé arriva près des deux enfants. Ses cheveux étaient totalement blancs. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'acier comme ceux des deux enfants.

« Hagi ! Misha ! » appela-t-elle.

Saya observa attentivement la vieille femme. Hagi devança la question qu'elle était en train de se poser.

« Ma grand-mère, Sarah. Elle aussi avait le don. »

Saya observa attentivement la vieille femme qui s'avançait vers eux en compagnie des deux enfants. La grand-mère d'Hagi... En effet, la ressemblance entre les trois êtres qui se tenaient devant elle était frappante. Mêmes cheveux noirs... Même silhouette fine... Mêmes yeux d'acier...

« Comment pourrait-on connaître l'avenir, dit soudain Saya tandis que les trois acteurs de ce souvenir les traversaient comme si elle et Hagi n'étaient que des fantômes.

-Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés... Dans le rêve... Il y a un souvenir que j'aurais voulu te montrer mais je n'ai jamais osé le faire. »

Saya garda le silence.

« Ma grand-mère, et Misha également, n'étaient pas très appréciée dans notre groupe. Elles savaient des choses que personne ne savait. Elles entraient parfois en transe et... C'est à cause de l'une des transes de ma grand-mère que j'ai été exclu également. »

Le Chevalier se tourna vers sa Reine.

« Le jour de ma naissance, la première fois où elle m'a tenu dans ses bras, elle a dit ''cet enfant n'est pas de notre Clan''. »

Hagi regarda les personnages de son souvenir.

« Juste avant de mourir, elle s'est excusée puis elle m'a passé l'un de ces bijoux autour du cou en me disant que ce serait le signe de ma malédiction. »

Ainsi les chaînes d'argent et d'or que Julia lui avait remis appartenait bien à Hagi. _Ce sont des souvenirs de sa famille... Les seuls souvenirs tangibles qui lui restent..._

* * *

_Omoro_

_Deux semaines plus tard_

« C'est toi le chat !!! »

Le cri sortit Saya de sa rêverie mais elle garda tout de même les yeux fermés et tenta de revenir à ce à quoi elle était en train de penser.

Le souvenir d'Hagi... Le rêve qu'ils avaient partagé des années plus tôt... Les bijoux... Elle les lui avait remis à son réveil. Le Chevalier l'avait remercié et ne lui en avait pas dit plus. Sans doute parce qu'il lui avait déjà tout dit pendant qu'ils étaient endormis.

Saya état heureuse d'avoir pu partager avec lui des souvenirs de la vie qu'il avait eu avant elle et le Zoo. Ils avaient suivi le Hagi enfant, sa sœur et sa grand-mère jusqu'au campement de leur groupe. Elle avait vu le père de son Chevalier. Il était loin de l'image qu'elle s'en était faîte... Loin de la brute qu'elle avait imaginé. Il était grand et fort c'est vrai mais il semblait toujours souriant mais le sourire aimable qu'il avait adressé à la vieille femme venue lui ramener ses enfants avait été accueilli par un regard glacial. Ainsi, elle savait.

Une porte claqua tirant une nouvelle fois Saya de sa rêverie. L'immortelle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, prête à disputer ses nièces qu'elle entendait encore courir dans le couloir mais elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce.

Saya rougit et se renfonça dans l'eau et la mousse de son bain tout en croisant les mains sur sa poitrine. Elle releva ensuite légèrement les yeux et vit qu'Hagi avait détourné le regard. Elle poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

_De toute façon, il a vu pire... Ou mieux... Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place... _(3)

Elle maudit aussitôt cette petite voix qui venait de surgir à l'intérieur de son esprit puisqu'elle l'obligeait à se rappeler les souvenirs découverts dans l'esprit de son Chevalier et les rêves qu'elle avait fait. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies.

«Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait... Que le ton de sa voix paraisse normal à son Chevalier. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir réussi.

« Aucun, répondit Hagi. C'est juste que... »

Son Chevalier baissa la tête. Il semblait gêné. Saya entendit alors la voix de ses deux nièces et celle de Christopher.

« On va t'attraper !!!! »

L'immortelle regarda son Chevalier et éclata de rire. Son Chevalier était en train de jouer au loup avec les enfants...

« Tu devrais rester ici un petit moment. » dit-elle.

Le Chevalier ne répondit pas mais s'assit sur le sol, le dos contre le mur.

Un profond silence s'installa. Saya essaya d'ignorer la présence de son Chevalier, chose d'autant plus facile qu'il ne faisait pas le moindre bruit mais... En fait, c'était impossible. Ses rêves et ce qu'elle avait vu dans les souvenirs d'Hagi étaient en train de la poursuivre.

« Hagi. » s'entendit-elle tout d'un coup appeler.

_Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?_

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête sur le côté, son regard croisa celui de son Chevalier. Elle déglutit.

« Pourrais-tu me raconter ce qui s'est passé dans le tombeau... Tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Une lueur effrayée s'installa pendant quelques secondes dans les prunelles bleu acier.

_Elle sait... Elle se souvient..._

Nathan le lui avait dit et répété. Un jour ou l'autre, Saya et lui allaient avoir cette conversation. Mais...

_Mais pas ici... Pas alors qu'elle..._

Hagi se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en disant.

« Ça paraît plus calme maintenant. »

_Il ne veut pas répondre. Pourquoi ?_

« Hagi... » commença à dire Saya.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant son Chevalier essayait vainement d'ouvrir la porte.

_Je l'ai fermé tout à l'heure_, réalisa le Chevalier après deux ou trois tentatives. Kaï n'avait toujours pas fait réparer la porte. Il était bloqué ici... Avec elle... Avec les questions qu'elle se posait... Questions auxquelles il avait peur de répondre.

« Il va falloir attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous ouvrir. » dit Saya.

Hagi se tourna vers elle. Sa Reine changea de position dans la baignoire. Il détourna les yeux mais son regard se porta à nouveau dans sa direction lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un objet tombant sur le sol.

Saya s'était agenouillée dans la baignoire et s'était penchée par dessus afin de récupérer le savon et le porte-savon qu'elle venait de faire tomber par terre. L'immortelle releva les yeux en voyant une main qui n'était pas la sienne saisir les deux objets. Son regard croisa celui de son Chevalier.

Hagi lui tendit le savon et son portoir sans dire dire un mot. Saya les prit. Leurs regards restèrent rivés l'un à l'autre pendant un long moment.

« Hagi... »

Elle devait lui poser la question une nouvelle fois. Elle devait savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans le tombeau.

Son Chevalier détourna les yeux, rompant ainsi le contact qui s'était établi entre eux.

« Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. » dit-il.

Il ne devait pas rester ici... Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir cette conversation ici...

« Attend ! »

En voyant Hagi commencer à s'éloigner, Saya saisit un pan de sa chemise et tira...

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se demandait qui elle allait devoir mettre en cause pour tout ça.

Elle ? Pour avoir tiré trop fort ?

La chemise ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas déchirée ?

Le sol ? Trop glissant ?

Mais peu importe le coupable, le résultat était le même. Hagi se trouvait maintenant avec elle dans la baignoire.

« Ça va ? » demanda Saya d'un ton inquiet.

Son Chevalier jeta un léger coup d'œil en arrière.

« Ça va. » répondit-il.

Il voulut sortir mais assura mal sa prise sur le rebord de la baignoire. Nouvelles éclaboussures...

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer de te retourner. » suggéra Saya.

Suggestion qu'elle regretta quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'elle eut le regard d'acier de son Chevalier en face d'elle. Saya rougit, trop consciente des mains d'Hagi toute proche de son corps, de ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Leurs bouches se frôlèrent.

Un bruit troubla la magie de ce moment... Leur moment.

Saya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Hagi se releva et s'éloigna de la baignoire. Ils gardaient tous les deux la tête tournée sur le côté. Aucun d'eux ne voulait que leurs regards ne se croisent de nouveau.

« Tu devrais enlever ces vêtements mouillés, finit par dire Saya après que son cœur ait fini par retrouver un rythme normal et que ses joues eurent repris une couleur moins cramoisie.

-Je ne peux pas attraper froid, répliqua Hagi.

-Je sais mais... »

Saya n'osa pas poursuivre sa phrase. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, mieux valait que... L'immortelle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son chevalier. Son cœur manqua un battement. La chemise blanche, trempée, d'Hagi était devenue presque totalement transparente et collait à son torse, dessinant les muscles fins de son Chevalier. Saya rougit de nouveau. Avec ou sans chemise, ce serait à n'en pas douter la même torture.

« Tu ferais mieux d'enlever ta chemise... ça serait plus agréable. »

Elle se jeta une gifle mentalement pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi ambigu.

Saya jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son Chevalier. Il lui avait obéi et était en train d'enlever sa chemise. Elle voulut détourner les yeux une nouvelle dois mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle crut se rappeler quelque chose pendant un instant. Elle ferma les yeux pour saisir le souvenir.

Ses mains parcourant la peau qui venait de s'offrir à sa vue...

Ses doigts traçant des arabesques... Suivant les traces imaginaires des multiples cicatrices qui auraient dû se trouver là...

Saya rouvrit les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle repense à ses rêves... Pas maintenant alors qu'il...

Son regard tomba sur le dos et le torse de son Chevalier. Pour une fois, la peau de marbre n'était pas exempte de cicatrices. Son Chevalier gardait encore quelques traces du combat qu'il avait mené contre le prototype de Collins.

La culpabilité l'assaillit. Saya ferma les yeux. Les blessures finiraient par disparaître. C'était ce qu'avait dit Julia. Mais la culpabilité qui la tenaillait ne disparaîtrait pas aussi facilement.

C'est avec douleur que Saya se souvint des jours précédents. La première nuit qu'il avait passé après son combat avec le prototype avait été paisible. Son état s'était dégradé le lendemain. Il avait eu une poussée de fièvre et avait commencé à délirer, d'abord en français puis en romani. Elle avait parfois réussi à l'apaiser en s'introduisant dans son esprit mais ce qu'elle avait pu y découvrir dans ces moments-là n'avait fait que renforcer le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait.

Hagi était troublé. Ce qui venait de se passer avec Saya avait fait ressurgir le peu de souvenir qu'il avait de ce qui s'était passé au tombeau. D'autres les avaient rejoint en même temps. Des sensations dont il n'aurait jamais voulu perdre le souvenir. Le bonheur de pouvoir poser ses mains sur sa peau nue comme il le voulait... Le désir qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux rouges... La sensation de leurs corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre... Rien n'était comparable à cette première fois et à chaque fois qu'il sentait la peau de sa Reine contre la sienne, il regrettait de ne pas se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là... Comme en cet instant.

Le Chevalier retint son souffle. Pendant un moment, il avait cru s'être replongé dans les souvenirs du tombeau. Il n'avait pas totalement raison. C'était bien réel. Le corps nu de Saya était bien pressé contre le sien. Il sentait sa poitrine contre son dos.

« Je suis désolée. » venait de murmurer Saya d'un ton triste.

Il était incapable de répondre. Dans son dos, il sentit la respiration de sa Reine s'accélérer légèrement puis il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus vite.

Que lui avait-il donc pris ? Pourquoi était-elle sortie de la baignoire et s'était-elle pressée contre lui de cette manière sans même prendre la peine de draper la moindre serviette de bain autour d'elle ?

Saya n'avait pas réfléchi. La culpabilité l'étouffait tellement. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu faire c'était s'excuser pour lui avoir infligé tant de souffrance et maintenant... Maintenant son souffle et les battements de son cœur commençaient à s'affoler. Ce n'était pas la première fois que leurs peaux nues se trouvaient pressées l'une contre l'autre bien sûr mais là... Là quelque chose était différent. Elle se souvenait. Les rêves et les souvenirs qu'elle avait surpris dans l'esprit d'Hagi s'étaient imposés à elle pour la conduire vers les propres souvenirs qu'elle gardait de cet instant.

Le plaisir... Elle s'en souvenait maintenant... Tant de chose qu'elle voulait ressentir de nouveau.

_Retourne-toi... Embrasse-moi... Comme à ce moment-là... Aide-moi à retrouver tout ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là..._

_Le désires-tu vraiment ?_

La voix de son Chevalier résonnant dans son esprit la surprit pendant un instant. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était approchée de la flamme de leur lien pour lui transmettre ses pensées.

Hagi s'était retourné comme elle l'avait ordonné. Il posa la main sur sa joue et pencha la tête vers elle comme s'il allait l'embrasser mais il s'immobilisa, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il attendait une réponse à sa question. Juste un mot... Un signe... Afin d'être fixé sur ce que sa Reine désirait vraiment.

D'autres souvenirs surgirent dans l'esprit de Saya... Désir... Plaisir... Mais souffrance également... Douleur... Les griffures... Les morsures... Le sang... Elle crut même se rappeler avoir senti sa peau se craqueler, se déchirer... Une douleur sourde au milieu de son dos comme si... Comme si quelque chose en sortait.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Pourquoi tout était-il aussi flou ? Elle chercha une réponse dans le regard de son Chevalier.

Elle se souvenait de ses yeux... Si bleus... Si brillants dans l'ombre du tombeau. Mais elle eut soudain l'impression de voir des plaies s'ouvrir sur son visage mais elles ne saignaient pas. C'était comme si la peau d'Hagi était en train de se déchirer. Mais cela ne lui avait pas fait peur. De cela aussi elle se souvenait. Même lorsque...

Le souvenir lui échappa. Il n'y avait plus que le visage d'Hagi en face d'elle mais son Chevalier semblait pensif. Saya se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour abolir la distance qui se trouvait entre leurs lèvres.

Saya ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais tous les souvenirs qu'elle venait de retrouver s'étaient déversés dans l'esprit de son Chevalier, libérant d'autres souvenirs auxquels il n'avait pas encore eu accès. Dedans, il y avait une douleur qu'il connaissait bien... Celle de la sortie de ses ailes mais... Mais les ailes qu'il venait d'apercevoir dans l'un de ces flashs n'étaient pas les siennes.

La bouche de Saya se posant sur la sienne le coupa de ses étranges souvenirs. Il n'y avait plus que cela qui comptait. Leurs lèvres collées l'une contre l'autre... Leurs langues s'entremêlant... leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre. Ils étaient seuls au monde... Comme à cet instant-là... Comme dans le tombeau.

* * *

_Omoro_

_Salle du restaurant_

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est raisonnable de rouvrir le restaurant ? demanda Kaï à David tandis qu'ils rentraient à Omoro après une courte visite à l'hôtel qu'occupait Joël.

-Nous avons eu confirmation ce matin. Ils ont quitté la villa.

-Vous savez où ils vont ?

-Plusieurs agents sont à leur poursuite. Nous aurons sans doute des nouvelles dans quelques jours. » répondit l'ancien militaire.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le restaurant. Kaï descendit de voiture. David redémarra pour aller garer le véhicule un peu plus loin. Le fils de Georges Miyagusuku rentra à l'intérieur d'Omoro. Tout était silencieux. Il avisa une note sur le coin du bar.

_Je suis partie avec Kaori, Min, Monique et Lewis emmener les enfants au parc. Lulu est allée au cinéma. Mao et Akihiro sont allés voir l'obstétricien que que je leur ai conseillé. Je ne sais pas où est Nathan, ni Hagi. Nous serons de retour vers cinq- six heure._

_Julia._

Une note supplémentaire se trouvait en dessous mais elle n'était pas de la main de la scientifique.

_Saya prend un bain. Laisse-la se détendre._

_Mao._

_Comme si j'allais la déranger lorsqu'elle se trouve dans la salle de bain,_ pensa Kaï après la lecture de cette note.

Le jeune homme était en train de se demander où pouvait bien se trouver Hagi lorsque David entra dans le restaurant. L'ancien militaire lança un regard inquiet et interrogateur à Kaï. Le silence n'était pas un bon présage pour le moment à Omoro. Il fut rassuré après avoir lu la note que lui tendit le frère de Saya.

Les deux hommes s'attablèrent ensuite à l'une des tables de la salle du restaurant après que Kaï soit allé leur préparer du café. Ils reprirent rapidement leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé.

« Que ferons-nous lorsque le Bouclier Rouge saura où ils se trouvent ? » demanda Kaï.

David ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Nous constituerons un groupe qui ira s'occuper d'eux... Et non, aucun de nous n'en fera partie.

-A t'entendre, on dirait que tout est fini.

-Non, tout n'est pas fini. C'est juste que tout ceci n'est plus de notre ressort maintenant. C'est le Bouclier Rouge qui va s'en occuper. »

Kaï ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce que venait de dire David.

« Kaï, dit l'ancien militaire, j'ai un fils et une femme, une famille. Toi aussi. Tu dois donc...

-Ma famille est toujours en danger et je ne confierais pas sa protection à des personnes dont je ne sais rien. C'est ma famille. C'est à moi de veiller à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Je dois les protéger.

-Le problème grand frère, c'est que tu n'es qu'un humain. Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de les protéger. »

Le Chevalier de Miru venait de surgir d'on ne savait où pour s'asseoir à côté de l'humain.

« Je sais, répondit Kaï en serrant les poings. On dirait que ça vous fait plaisir de me le rappeler à la moindre occasion. »

Nathan eut un sourire paresseux.

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité. La protection n'est pas une chose que tu es en mesure de leur offrir. »

Kaï en était conscient. Nathan ne s'en rendait-il donc pas compte ? La seule chose qu'il pouvait offrir à Saya, Aoko et Keiko, c'était une vie normale mais il savait déjà que cette vie allait les faire souffrir. Elles étaient loin d'être normale mais après tout, se disait Kaï, toute vie comporte son lot de souffrance... _Et si je ne peux pas les protéger, je peux au moins les aider._

Kaï vit soudain Nathan fermer les yeux. Le Chevalier de Miru avait l'air de focaliser son attention sur une chose qu'il semblait le seul à pouvoir entendre. Un fin sourire était en train de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Un chiroptère ? » s'inquiéta Kaï.

Nathan rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Non aucun. Je me laissai juste bercer par la musique. »

Le Chevalier blond ferma de nouveau les yeux.

« Il n'y a rien de plus beau que deux instruments qui s'accordent à la perfection. » murmura-t-il ensuite.

Kaï allait l'interroger sur ce qu'il venait de dire mais la porte du restaurant claqua soudain avec fracas pour laisser entrer une scientifique qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde de bonne humeur. Kaï et David s'entreregardèrent puis fixèrent Julia. Une procession d'enfants couverts de boue, d'herbe et de terre suivait la femme de l'ancien militaire.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'écria Kaï en se levant précipitamment pour accourir auprès de ses deux nièces.

Les deux petites filles étaient couvertes de bleus et griffures. _Elles sont encore parties en exploration on ne sait où_, se dit leur oncle.

Julia adressa alors un regard noir à Aoko et Keiko. Les fillettes baissèrent la tête, honteuses.

« Elles se sont battues, leur apprit Julia.

-Battues ? » répéta Kaï abasourdi.

Le jeune homme jeta un léger coup d'œil au fils de la scientifique. Pourquoi était-il dans un état presque similaire ?

« Il a tenté de les séparer. » le renseigna Julia.

Kaï posa un genou à terre afin d'être à la hauteur de ses nièces.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous battues ? » demanda-t-il.

Aoko et Keiko ne levèrent pas la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta leur oncle encore plus doucement.

Pas de réponse. La voix de Julia s'éleva.

« A cause de Chris... Elles se sont battues pour savoir laquelle d'entre elles allait pouvoir en faire son Chevalier plus tard. »

Kaï ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Dans le silence qui suivit la réponse de Julia, Chris éclata en sanglot, en ne cessant pas de répéter qu'il ne voulait pas devenir comme Hagi et Nathan.

Le frère de Saya ne savait pas quoi faire. Que pouvait-il dire à Aoko et Keiko ? Une voix domina alors les sanglots du fils de Julia et David, une voix dure, implacable, chargée de reproche.

« Croyez-vous vraiment, qu'à votre âge, vous pouvez choisir un Chevalier et vous battre pour lui ? »

Le Chevalier de Miru s'était levé à son tour. Il s'approcha des jumelles. Contrairement à Kaï, il ne se mit pas à leur hauteur mais les domina de toute sa taille.

« Savez-vous quelle était la punition de votre grand-mère lorsqu'elle se conduisait mal ? On lui interdisait tout contact avec moi. Cela s'est souvent produit durant son enfance et cela a continué plus tard, lorsqu'elle était Reine et moi, Chevalier. Je devrais dire à votre tante de faire de même aujourd'hui. »

Aoko et Keiko relevèrent la tête et soutinrent le regard de Nathan. Elles avaient décelé la faille dans le discours du Chevalier de leur grand-mère.

« Tante Saya ne voudra pas.

-Sans doute. » répondit Nathan.

Kaï vit distinctement une lueur de triomphe éclairer les yeux de ses deux nièces. Nathan avait perdu.

« Mais elle est occupée pour le moment et comme la sanction doit être immédiate... »

Les petites filles baissèrent de nouveau la tête. Le Chevalier avait repris le contrôle de la situation.

« Vous serez consignée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous ne pouvez pas voir Chris, sauf pendant le repas mais vous aurez interdiction de lui parler. De plus... »

Nathan marqua une légère pause.

« Pendant la journée, Aoko restera dans la chambre de Kaï et Keiko ira dans la chambre de Lulu. »

A cette annonces, les jumelles échangèrent un regard triste. Leurs mains se joignirent.

Nathan tourna la tête vers Kaï, semblant guetter un quelconque acquiescement de la part du jeune homme. Les jumelles firent de même, cherchant du secours chez leur oncle.

« Nathan a raison, déclara Kaï. Vous êtes punies. Après votre douche, vous irez dans les chambres qu'on vous a assigné. Vous n'en sortirez que pour les repas et pour l'école. »

Aoko et Keiko baissèrent de nouveau la tête. Kaori s'approcha des jumelles et se tint derrière elles, les mains sur leurs épaules.

« Je vais les emmener à la salle de bain.

-Merci. » fit Kaï.

Kaori et les jumelles se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Nathan voulut dire quelque chose mais Kaï lui fit signe de se taire. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Chevalier de Miru.

* * *

_Salle de Bain_

_Au même moment_

C'était différent des rares souvenirs qu'elle avait du tombeau.

Là-bas, passion dévorante... Ici, tendresse et douceur.

Là-bas, urgence... Ici, hésitation.

Mais là-bas comme ici, solitude et cela même s'il devait y avoir du monde plus bas. Peu importait car ils se sentaient tout de même seuls au monde ici et à cet instant précis.

Leurs mains effleuraient lentement le corps de l'autre. Les baisers étaient encore chastes. Les yeux couleur de rubis restaient ancrés dans le regard d'acier... Seuls au monde.

Ils n'entendirent pas la porte bloquée qui était lentement en train de s'ouvrir puisqu'ils ne désiraient nullement qu'on les délivre de cette pièce pour le moment.

Leurs libérateurs n'en étaient pas vraiment. En fait, ils ne s'attendaient même pas à les trouver ici et ils restèrent bouche-bée jusqu'à ce que l'exclamation retentisse.

« Tante Saya et oncle Hagi sont en train de faire des bébés tout nu ! » firent deux voix enfantines.

On ne pouvait imaginer pire manière de briser cet instant. La première réaction de Saya fut d'en vouloir à ces importuns. La seconde... Elle devint rouge comme une pivoine et elle s'éloigna précipitamment de son Chevalier tout en parcourant du regard la salle de bain afin de trouver quelque chose à se mettre le dos. Elle était morte de honte.

* * *

_Salle du restaurant_

_Au même moment_

« C'est nous ! Nous sommes rentrés ! » s'exclama Mao en ouvrant la porte.

La jeune femme était suivie de près par son compagnon.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Julia.

-Il n'y a aucun problème. Le bébé... »

C'est à ce moment-là que les voix des jumelles s'élevèrent.

« Tante Saya et oncle Hagi sont en train de faire des bébés tout nu ! »

Lewis se tourna donc vers Akihiro.

« Il me semble que tu me dois de l'argent.

-Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

-Vu le cri que nous venons d'entendre... »

Nathan soupira bruyamment et dit :

« Quelques minutes de plus et leurs voix auraient été parfaitement en harmonie. Un si beau concert interrompu... Quel dommage ! »

Akihiro se tourna vers Lewis.

« Et si on changeait nos paris ?

-Vous allez arrêter avec ça ! S'écria Mao.

-Mais... »

Le Chevalier de Miru interrompit le journaliste.

« J'espère que nos deux princesses n'ont pas été trop choquées. »

Nathan se tourna ensuite vers Kaï et lui sourit d'un air hypocrite.

« J'ai essayé de vous prévenir pourtant. »

* * *

_Omoro_

_Diner_

Saya avait toujours envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Elle avait bien essayé de s'esquiver après que David leur ait donné des nouvelles de leurs ennemis mais c'était l'heure du diner et son ventre criait famine.

Durant tout le temps où l'ancien militaire avait pris la parole, elle avait plutôt été tranquille. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques coups d'œil mais elle avait réussi tant bien que mal à les ignorer. Maintenant, en revanche... Lewis, Akihiro et le Chevalier de sa mère semblaient s'être lancés dans le concours de la plaisanterie la plus grivoise à propos de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Hagi dans la salle de bain et ce, depuis, le début du dîner. Elle avait même cru entendre le mot parie à un moment. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas osé parier sur... Sur ça !

Son frère essayait tant bien que mal de ramener le calme en rappelant à tout moment que Keiko, Aoko et Chris étaient présents. Sans succès. Il avait fini par renoncer et il envoyait de temps en temps des regards compatissants à sa sœur. Ses regards réchauffaient le cœur de Saya.

Mao ne quittait pas Saya des yeux. L'immortelle avait les joues rouges depuis le début du repas. Il fallait que les mauvaises plaisanteries cessent. La jeune femme se tourna vers les coupables. Pour le moment, ils tenaient un étrange conciliabule à voix basse.

« Je parie pour la prochaine fois où ils seront seuls, disait son compagnon.

-Non. Ils vont être plus prudents maintenant. Moi, je dis dans quelques temps... Deux ou trois semaines, annonça Lewis.

-Et si ça avait déjà eu lieu. » insinua tout d'un coup Nathan avec un étrange sourire.

Le sang de Mao ne fit qu'un tour.

« Bon ! Ça suffit les... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La chaise du Chevalier de Miru venait brusquement de partir en arrière et il s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air.

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai glissé. » dit Nathan.

Il fit taire d'un regard l'émission d'un possible commentaire.

Le Chevalier de Miru se releva avec grâce puis ramassa sa chaise.

_Tu as l'ouïe fine cher Ange..._

Il se rassit. Avant qu'il ne puisse reparler au journaliste et à l'ancien agent de la CIA, Mao prit la parole.

« Nos ennemis se sont tous fait la malle n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit David.

-Nous pouvons donc nous détendre un peu tous ensemble avant que chacun ne rejoigne ses quartiers ?

-C'est une bonne idée, jugea Julia.

-Comment ? Demanda Kaori.

-Voyons, il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de se détendre... Le shopping !

-OK, intervint Akihiro. Vous pouvez aller faire du shopping entre filles. Nous...

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que ça se ferait entre filles. » l'interrompit Mao avec un sourire machiavélique.

* * *

(1) Un petit tour sur Petites Histoires de Clan pour en savoir plus ? Non... C'est comme vous voulez après tout.

(2) Fantastique quand tu nous tiens...

(3) _Ma cousine dit toujours des choses intéressantes (_ceci est un message de PvC)

* * *

A : **Voilà... Dernière partie... Dernière ligne droite avant la fin. Pour ceux qui vont continuer à passer un peu de temps sur ffnet après la lecture de ce chapitre, allez faire un petit tour sur le topic de Lady Oscar ou restez sur celui de Blood+ et allez faire un tour dans Petites histoires de Clan...**

PvC : _Et si tu demandais des review au lieu de te faire de la pub ? _


	29. Partie IV chapitre 2

PvC : _Alors... Il paraît qu'Ahélya n'a aucune inspiration pour son disclaimer. C'est donc avec joie que je vais m'en charger. Donc... Partez tout de suite. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici. Cessez de lire cette fic immédiatement..._

Ahélya arrive en courant et file un coup de pied à PvC.

PvC vole hors de la scène.

Ahélya (reprenant son souffle) : **Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.**

PvC (Hors de la scène) : _Même pas vrai !_

A (avec un grand sourire) : **N'écoutez pas cette empêcheuse de fanficer en rond et restez. Au programme d'aujourd'hui... Et bien, c'est dans le titre.**

PvC (Toujours hors de la scène) :_ T'as oublié le disclaimer !_

A (se tourne côté jardin) : **La ferme ! **(regarde de nouveau le public) **Rien ne m'appartient bien évidemment. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Partie IV : Combats**

**Chapitre 2 : Confession (1)**

_Le lendemain_

_Centre commercial_

« C'est bien ce que j'avais dit. Il n'y a pas de meilleurs moyens de se détendre que le shopping.

-Parle pour toi. » grommela Akihiro à voix basse en posant sur le sol les innombrables paquets qu'il portait.

Mao se tourna vers le journaliste.

« Tu as dit quelque chose mon chéri ? »

Mais Okamura n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Monique venait d'appeler Mao pour lui montrer la vitrine d'un magasin d'articles pour bébé et la jeune femme s'était précipitée vers l'anglaise. Le journaliste soupira.

« Je présume que je dois la suivre. » dit-il en reprenant les sacs qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Il se dirigea à pas lents vers Mao. Il était à mi-chemin d'elle lorsque Min se retourna et montra une enseigne de magasin qui se trouvait au loin.

« On va là-bas ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Les femmes du petit groupe ; c'est-à-dire, Min, Monique, Mao, Kaori, Saya et Julia ; se mirent en marche pour aller au magasin que la vietnamienne venait d'indiquer. Du côté masculin, constitué de Kaï, Lewis, Akihiro, Hagi et David... Soupir. Enfin... Kaï et Akihiro soupirèrent. Lewis était hilare tandis que David et Hagi restaient impassibles.

« Dîtes, elles ne sont pas déjà allées dans ce magasin ? Réalisa tout d'un coup Kaï.

-Non, lui répondit David. C'est la même enseigne, les mêmes articles mais pas le même magasin. C'est comme avec celui de chaussure tout à l'heure.

-Et c'est reparti pour l'essayage de pantalons blancs, intervint Lewis. Vous croyez qu'elles vont finir par en prendre un cette fois-ci ? » (2)

Les cinq hommes reprirent les paquets de leurs compagnes et se mirent lentement, très lentement en marche vers le magasin indiqué.

* * *

_A l'intérieur du magasin de vêtements en question_

Min, Kaori, Mao et Monique étaient en train d'essayer des vêtements et avaient invité Saya à les rejoindre. L'immortelle avait décliné l'invitation en prétextant un petit coup de fatigue. Elle s'était donc assise sur un pouf qui se trouvait dans le petit salon d'essayage de la boutique et se mit aussitôt à réfléchir. Elle avait besoin d'éclaircissement. Avec ce s'était passé hier, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Au tombeau, Hagi et elle avaient... Ils étaient... Alors pourquoi avait-elle autant de mal à accepter cette possibilité ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne le désirait pas. Bien au contraire ! Mais... Mais elle ne se souvenait de rien. Tout était trop fragmenté... Trop incomplet...

Elle devrait sans doute en parler avec son Chevalier. Il semblait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il en avait plus de souvenir. Elle, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle s'était réveillée, avait mordu Hagi puis était entrée en frénésie. Après... C'était le trou noir. Il n'y avait que ses rêves fragmentés... Le goût du sang d'Hagi dans sa bouche... La sensation de se faire mordre au creux de son cou...

« Ça va aller ? Tu as dit que tu étais fatiguée. »

Julia venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle semblait inquiète. Saya la rassura immédiatement. La fatigue qu'elle était en train de ressentir était tout à fait normale. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui précédait habituellement son hibernation.

La scientifique fixa les autres jeunes femmes pendant un instant. Elle sourit en voyant Mao s'exhiber dans une robe de maternité puis elle reporta son attention sur Saya.

« Tu as l'air préoccupée. Si c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier...

-Pas du tout ! » s'écria Saya.

Kaori, Min, Monique et Mao se tournèrent vers les deux autres femmes suite à l'exclamation de l'immortelle. Julia leur fit signe que tout allait bien. Les jeunes femmes revinrent à leur essayage.

« S'il y a le moindre problème... »

La scientifique laissa sa phrase en suspens. La suite était évidente.

Saya regarda longuement son interlocutrice. Elle réfléchissait.

Julia était médecin après tout. C'était une femme. Elle pouvait sans aucun doute l'aider et la conseiller à propos de ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Julia est-ce qu'il... Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen de... »

La scientifique observait attentivement l'immortelle. Lorsqu'elle la vit rougir, elle fut certaine que tout ceci avait un rapport avec Hagi et ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle vit ensuite Saya inspirer puis expirer profondément. La jeune femme se lança enfin.

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen de savoir si j'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles ? »

Julia s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

En voyant l'air plus qu'étonné de la scientifique, Saya se crispa. Bien sûr, sa question était étrange. Normalement, on savait ce genre de chose non ? Mais dans son cas...

Saya détourna les yeux. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû en parler à Julia.

« Hum... Je ne sais pas si les chiroptères imitent le corps humain dans les moindres détails. Normalement...

-Je sais Julia. » l'interrompit Saya.

Un silence gêné s'installa. La scientifique reprit la parole quelques minutes plus tard.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? »

Le rougissement de Saya s'accrut. Elle soupira.

« Je fais des rêves, avoua-t-elle après un long silence. Des rêves où Hagi et moi, nous... Nous faisons l'amour. »

Julia sourit.

« Ta relation avec Hagi a considérablement évolué depuis ton réveil. Il est tout à fait normal que tu fasses des rêves érotiques. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. »

Saya baissa la tête. _Il y a autre chose_, pensa aussitôt Julia en la voyant faire ça.

« Saya, pour que je puisse t'aider, il vaudrait mieux...

-Lorsque j'ai pénétré à l'intérieur de l'esprit d'Hagi après son combat contre le prototype, l'interrompit la jeune femme, j'ai vu des choses... Des souvenirs. Nous sommes dans le tombeau, enlacés... C'est comme... Comme ce que je vois dans mes rêves.

-Je vois. »

Une légère pause.

« Tu en as parlé avec Hagi ? Demanda Julia.

-Oui, j'ai essayé. Hier, nous en avons un peu parlé mais... Mais c'est bizarre. Les souvenirs d'Hagi semblent incomplets. Moins que les miens mais incomplets tout de même. »

Julia s'accorda quelques minutes de réflexion.

« Tes rêves ressemblent-ils à ceux que tu as fait à propos de ce qui s'est passé au Vietnam ?

-Oui.

-Donc... Tout ceci a dû avoir lieu au moment de ton réveil. Quand tu es entrée en frénésie.

-Tu étais là ?

-Non. Seuls Kaï, Kaori et Hagi sont partis au tombeau. Joël nous a appelé quelques instants plus tard et nous l'avons rejoint. C'est Kaï qui nous a expliqué ce qui était en train de se passer à son arrivée.

-Seuls Kaï et Kaori. » répéta Saya.

Il allait falloir qu'elle parle à sa meilleure amie. Sans doute pourrait-elle lui en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle n'entre en frénésie.

« Nathan pourrait savoir quelque chose lui aussi, déclara soudain Julia.

-Nathan ?

-Oui. Il est resté à Omoro pendant que nous sommes allés voir Joël. Quand tu es entrée en frénésie, Kaï est d'abord allé chercher de l'aide au restaurant. Nathan l'a envoyé vers nous tandis qu'il se rendait au tombeau pour prêter main forte à Hagi. Il nous a appelé plus tard pour nous dire que tout allait bien et que nous pouvions poursuivre notre conversation en paix puis il nous a rejoint deux ou trois heures plus tard. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il nous a annoncé que tu étais totalement réveillée.

-Seulement à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi ?

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée. On ne peut même pas dire qu'il se conduisait étrangement en plus. »

Julia devint alors pensive.

« Non, celui qui se conduisait étrangement c'était Hagi. Peu après notre retour, il est entré dans une colère noire contre Nathan. Nous ne savons toujours pas pour quelle raison d'ailleurs. »

Saya était au courant de cette dispute mais elle en ignorait également la raison.

« Puisque tout est calme pour le moment, nous irons faire un tour à la clinique demain, reprit Julia. Examens complets. Avec un peu de chance, cela pourrait également me permettre de comprendre la raison de ton réveil. »

* * *

_Dans un restaurant_

_Beaucoup plus tard_

Ils avaient fini par aller manger dans un restaurant après un long moment de discussion quant au choix de celui-ci... Italien, japonais, français... Ils avaient finalement opté pour la cuisine française. Enfin... Mao avait décrété qu'ils iraient dans un restaurant français après que Saya se soit demandée tout haut si leur nourriture ressemblerait à celles qu'on lui servait plus de cent ans plus tôt au Zoo.

Pour le moment, seuls Saya et Hagi se trouvaient à la table qu'on leur avait donnée. Les autres étaient allés ranger leurs multiples achats dans les voitures suite aux plaintes des autres clients à propos de l'encombrement qu'occasionnaient leurs paquets à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Saya regardait les longs couloirs du centre commercial à travers la baie vitrée du restaurant. Julia lui avait conseillée de parler seul à seul avec Hagi. Seul problème... c'était impossible à Omoro puisqu'ils risquaient d'être interrompus à tout moment. Ici, ils étaient dans un lieu public. Leur conversation se perdrait au milieu des autres, au milieu des bruits de repas...

_Saya..._

L'immortelle tourna vivement la tête vers son Chevalier. L'appel avait été mental et pourtant... Le ton d'Hagi était aussi neutre que s'il avait parlé à haute voix. Elle aurait pourtant cru le voir plus expressif en pensée.

_Regarde à droite s'il te plait...A côté de la fontaine..._

Saya fixa de nouveau la baie vitrée et elle porta son regard dans la direction indiquée par son Chevalier.

_Argeno ?!_

Elle faillit presque coller son nez contre la vitre lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'identité de l'homme aux yeux hagards, aux cheveux hirsutes et à la tenue débraillée qui se tenait à côté de la fontaine se trouvant au milieu du centre commercial. On aurait dit un chien de chasse sauf que... Sauf qu'il ne se promenait pas la truffe au vent. Non. Il semblait... Il semblait tendre l'oreille.

_Non !_

Saya se leva précipitamment et traversa la salle en courant. Elle franchit le seuil du restaurant et son regard croisa celui d'Argeno, un regard qui n'était déjà plus tout à fait humain...

_Non !!!_

Un cri inaudible pour le commun des mortels parvint à ses oreilles. Trop tard.

D'autres cris se superposèrent bientôt à celui qu'elle venait d'entendre. Les humains avaient vu. Ils criaient maintenant et courraient pour s'éloigner au plus vite de la créature de cauchemar qui venait d'apparaître sous leur yeux.

_Il est normal... Je n'aurais aucun mal à le tuer._

Mais avec quoi allait-elle bien pouvoir l'attaquer ?

Elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Le chiroptère l'avait vue et il fonçait maintenant droit sur elle. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle courut à sa rencontre même si elle n'avait pas la moindre arme. Plus il s'occuperait d'elle et moins il s'occuperait des humains qui se trouvaient aux alentours.

Elle joua les mouches du coche, restant à ses côtés tout en utilisant sa vitesse pour éviter ses coups. Un chiroptère était beaucoup moins rapide qu'une Reine. Mais... Mais elle n'avait toujours pas d'arme en main pour l'achever.

_Saya..._

Son nom fut aussitôt suivi du sifflement d'une lame fendant l'air. Saya attrapa au vol le poignard que venait de lui lancer son Chevalier. Elle pouvait se battre maintenant.

Elle continua d'éviter les coups de la créatures pendant un petit moment tout en pressant sa paume contre la lame du poignard. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait ensuite, c'était une ouverture.

_Maintenant !_

Le chiroptère avait trop écarté les bras. Saya fondit sur lui et planta le poignard imprégné de sang jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine du monstre.

L'immortelle lâcha son arme. L'animal monstrueux allait mourir maintenait mais il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un animal sur le point de rendre l'âme.

* * *

_Devant le restaurant_

_Plus tard_

La première chose que vit Kaï en arrivant près du restaurant où ils avaient laissé Saya et Hagi, fut la baie vitrée complètement détruite... Comme si quelque chose était passé à travers. La deuxième chose qu'il vit fut l'absence de sa sœur et de son Chevalier. (3)

La première chose que vit David fut l'attroupement qui se trouvait à quelques mètres du restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi et la première chose qu'il entendit fut des murmures provenant de ce groupe, des murmures plus qu'inquiétants. L'ancien militaire joua donc des coudes pour se frayer un passage jusqu'au centre du cercle formé par la foule. Ses craintes furent confirmées. Un chiroptère cristallisé se trouvait devant ses yeux.

« Tu appelles l'équipe de nettoyage. Je me charge des curieux. » lui glissa-t-on à l'oreille.

David se retourna. Lewis l'avait suivi.

« Le film ça marche toujours. » ajouta l'ancien agent de la CIA en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis il fendit la foule pour aller se mettre à côté du chiroptère tandis que David s'éloignait.

« Pardonnez-nous pour le dérangement mesdames et messieurs. Nous vous remercions chaleureusement. Grâce à vous, notre film aura certainement un immense succès. »

Au mot film, plusieurs personnes tendirent l'oreille. Le film... ça marchait toujours mais bien sûr, il y avait souvent un petit malin qui décidait de ramener sa fraise. Forte heureusement, il savait de quelle manière s'en occuper. Mais puisque personne ne semblait vouloir faire de remarque pour le moment, Lewis continua sur sa lancée.

Plus loin, David appelait le Bouclier Rouge. Le chiroptère allait bientôt disparaître mais une question subsistait. Où se trouvaient Saya et Hagi maintenant ?

* * *

_Quelque part dans le centre commercial_

«Hagi tu peux me poser maintenant. Je crois que nous nous sommes suffisamment éloignés du restaurant. »

Le Chevalier obéit aussitôt à l'ordre de sa Reine.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Saya dès que ses pieds eurent retrouvés la terre ferme.

Elle avait été négligente. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à cette dernière attaque de la part du chiroptère. Elle aurait dû pouvoir éviter son dernier coup de patte mais au lieu de cela, elle n'avait pu qu'encaisser l'attaque puis elle avait fermé les yeux en attendant que la douleur éclate.

Il n'y avait presque pas eu de souffrance. Elle avait entendu un bruit sourd de verre brisé puis elle s'était retrouvée allongée contre Hagi, tous les deux sur le sol, au milieu d'une mer d'éclats de verre.

Saya n'avait eu que le temps de voir la baie vitrée du restaurant brisée. Hagi s'était aussitôt relevé et l'avait prise dans ses bras pour l'emmener loin des curieux.

Hagi ne répondit pas à sa question. Sa Reine se mit à l'examiner attentivement. La chemise de son Chevalier portait quelques accrocs mais il ne semblait pas blessé pour autant. Seul problème... Il n'avait pas sa posture habituelle. Il gardait le bras gauche devant son ventre comme si... Saya se glissa rapidement derrière Hagi. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Il était en train de presser la main contre une blessure qu'il avait au bas de son dos, sur la droite.

Saya parcourut les alentours du regard. Ce qu'elle cherchait se trouvait tout prêt heureusement. Elle agrippa la main de son Chevalier puis elle le traîna jusqu'aux toilettes qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se hissait entre deux lavabos des toilettes pour femme, forte heureusement déserte. Elle s'assit et ordonna à son Chevalier d'enlever sa chemise.

Hagi s'exécuta avec un peu de réticence.

« Viens vers moi et retourne-toi. »

Le Chevalier obéit. Sa Reine s'empressa d'examiner sa blessure. La plaie avait presque cicatrisé mais... Mais un morceau de verre, tranchant comme une lame de rasoir, était resté à l'intérieur de la blessure. Saya en fut étonnée. Normalement, leur corps rejetait instinctivement tout objet étranger avant de cicatriser. Ici, la cicatrisation semblait avoir opérer immédiatement et maintenant, le corps d'Hagi tentait de rejeter le morceau de verre mais la peau cicatrisait sitôt que le corps étranger bougeait.

Il allait falloir qu'elle le retire elle-même.

A peine avait-elle fait ces constations que la lame d'un poignard bien connu faisait irruption sous son nez.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux que je le fasse. Nous pourrions attendre Julia, dit Saya à voix basse.

-Mieux vaut l'enlever tout de suite et je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, répondit son Chevalier d'un ton désolé.

-Ça va aller ? »

Hagi garda le silence mais Saya perçut ses pensées.

_J'ai connu pire..._

Parfois, il aurait mieux valu qu'elle n'ait pas accès aussi facilement à ses pensées. La culpabilité était alors moindre.

Saya prit le poignard. Elle dirigea ensuite la lame vers la blessure. Elle hésita.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le plus grand silence.

Saya ferma les yeux, inspira puis expira profondément.

D'une main rapide et agile, elle agrandit la blessure. De l'autre, elle agrippa le corps étranger, s'entaillant la paume au passage, puis elle le retira vivement, rapidement.

Elle lâcha le morceau de verre dans un lavabo adjacent puis elle pressa la main sur la blessure.

« Tu ne cicatrises plus aussi vite qu'avant. » fit remarquer Saya.

Hagi jeta un léger coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

« Julia pense que j'aurais bientôt totalement récupéré. »

Il est vrai que la scientifique examinait le Chevalier tous les jours depuis le combat d'Hagi contre le prototype et elle suivait attentivement son évolution qu'elle consignait rigoureusement dans l'entrée du journal de Joël qui lui était attribué.

Le silence surgit de nouveau mais il ne les sépara pas. Saya sentait à l'orée de sa conscience l'esprit de son Chevalier.

L'immortelle contempla sa main pressée sur la peau souillée de sang. La plaie avait totalement disparu. Elle retira dons sa main puis la regarda pendant un long moment. Elle était couverte de sang.

Le...

Le sang...

Le sang d'Hagi...

Son odeur...

Sa saveur...

C'était le seul sang pour lequel elle éprouvait autant de fascination.

Saya approcha sa main de son visage. Sa langue apparaissait déjà entre ses lèvres, prêtes à recueillir ce sang délicieux qui couvrait sa paume.

Le sang d'Hagi...

Elle dut faire un énorme effort pour s'arracher à cette contemplation.

Saya releva la tête. Son regard croisa celui d'Hagi. Elle détourna les yeux, honteuse de s'être fait prendre ainsi. Cette attirance qu'elle avait pour le sang de son compagnon d'éternité était quelque chose de mal. Elle devait y résister.

La Reine se tourna sur le côté pour laver ses mains couvertes de sang. C'était le meilleur moyen de lutter contre cette pernicieuse envie... Pour le moment du moins.

_C'est la même chose pour moi..._

Saya releva la tête. Elle était surprise par cette soudain confession de son Chevalier.

Hagi s'approcha de sa Reine.

« Le sang... Il m'attire aussi... Surtout le tien. J'ai envie de le prendre... Comme j'ai envie que tu prennes le mien. »

Le Chevalier baissa la tête.

« C'est parce que je n'ai pas su résister à cette envie que... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant lui envoyer mentalement quelques souvenirs qu'il avait à propos de ce qui s'était passé dans le tombeau.

Le silence les sépara cette fois-ci.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda ensuite Saya. Pourquoi est-ce autant fragmenté chez toi que chez moi ?

-J'ai oublié.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai perdu le contrôle... Parce que je me suis laissé submergé par le goût du sang... De ton sang.

-Les Chevaliers peuvent aussi entrer en frénésie ?

-Nathan ne m'en avait jamais parlé mais... Mais après ce qui s'est passé dans le tombeau...

-Nathan est au courant ! » L'interrompit Saya.

Hagi acquiesça.

« Depuis quand ? Demanda sa Reine.

-Depuis le début.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Il a vu. »

Silence.

« C'est... C'est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes disputés ?

-En partie.

-En partie ? »

Dans sa tête, Saya sentit la flamme de son Chevalier s'atténuer. L'esprit d'Hagi était en train de s'éloigner du sien. Il ne désirait pas répondre à sa question apparemment.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence les sépara, devenant presque gênant. Saya chercha quelque chose à dire pour y mettre fin.

« Dieu merci ! Vous êtes bien là ! »

Les deux immortels tournèrent la tête sur le côté en même temps. Tous les autres étaient là, à l'exception de l'ancien militaire et de l'ancien agent de la CIA.

« David et Lewis ont appelé le Bouclier. Ils s'occupent des témoins. Nous, nous rentrons à Omoro sans nous faire voir. » annonça Kaï.

* * *

_Omoro_

_Deux jours plus tard_

_Matin_

« En fin de compte, ce n'est pas terminé, déclara Kaï.

-Je ne dirais pas ça, répondit Lewis. Ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours n'est sans doute qu'un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Nos agents ont vérifiés. Collins et compagnie ont quitté le pays. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre.

-Apparemment seulement, rectifia David. Il vaudrait sans doute mieux rester quelques jours de plus ici. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû faire des commandes pour le restaurant.

-Dis-toi que si nous devons tenir un siège, nous aurons de quoi manger, dit Lewis.

-Tout un camion de pastèques rien que pour nous ! Enfin pour vous puisque je ne mange pas. Heureusement ! »

Kaï se tourna vers Nathan qui venait de parler.

« Est-ce que pour une fois ; une seule fois dans votre vie ; vous pourriez vous la fermer ? »

Nathan déposa le cageot de pastèques qu'il avait dans les bras sur le sol.

« Je proteste énergiquement ! On m'a obligé à aider des humains et je devrais me taire ! »

Nathan porta la main à son front et prit une pose théâtrale.

« Que dirait ma chère Reine en me voyant souiller ainsi mon honneur de Chevalier ?! »

Kaï leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hagi est bien en train de porter des pastèques et il ne se plaint pas lui, répliqua l'humain.

-Honnêtement qui a déjà vu Hagi se plaindre ? » questionna philosophiquement Lewis.

Le Chevalier dont il était question sortit alors du restaurant. Il s'approcha de son homologue blond, se baissa puis ramassa le cageot qui se trouvait aux pieds de Nathan. En silence, il porta les pastèques jusqu'au restaurant tandis que les quatre autres hommes le regardaient puis Nathan, Kaï, David et Lewis s'entreregardèrent et reprirent enfin leur navette entre le restaurant et le camion qui se trouvait devant le restaurant, les bras chargés de pastèques.(4)

Une sonnette de vélo interrompit leur travail. Le cycliste interpella Kaï. Les autres hommes se remirent au travail tandis que le frère de Saya se rendait auprès du visiteur ; un de ses voisins ; pour le saluer.

« Tu rouvre le restaurant ? » demanda le cycliste.

Kaï acquiesça.

« Les travaux sont presque terminés. Je pense rouvrir dans la semaine.

-Dans la semaine ? Mais... Et les manœuvres ?

-Les manœuvres ?

-Tu n'as pas reçu la visite des hommes de la base ?

-Non.

-Ils sont passés hier. La ville a donné son accord. Notre quartier est réquisitionné pour que ces messieurs puisse faire une simulation de combat en agglomération. On doit donc évacuer le quartier.

-Nous n'avons vu personne.

-C'est étrange.

-Tu sais. Nous n'étions pas là hier alors...

-Mais pourtant...

-Bon, je dois te laisser, l'interrompit Kaï. J'ai du boulot. »

Le jeune homme s'éloigna en toute hâte et laissa son voisin en plan. Il devait aller parler à David. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une fausse alerte... Peut-être des manœuvres allaient-elles réellement avoir lieu... Mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Si la base comptait réellement se servir du quartier pour une simulation de combat, ils partiraient... Sinon... Ils se prépareraient à recevoir l'attaque.

* * *

(1) : Un chapitre qui a souvent changé de titre. J'ai failli même l'appeler Confession Intime... Un peu trop TV non ?

(2) : Scène tirée d'une anecdote que m'a racontée le MMVdC

(3) :

A : **Qu'il ne vit pas en l'occurrence... Oui, oui, je sais que mon commentaire ne sert à rien mais je fais ce que je veux. C'est ma fic !**

PvC : _Sale gosse va !_

A : **ça change alors... Pour une fois que c'est pas toi !**

(4) : Mission accomplie ! Hagi porte des pastèques ! (un petit défi qu'on m'avait lancé il y a trèèèèèès longtemps)

* * *

PvC : _Bon, je peux revenir maintenant ?_

A : **Seulement si tu te tais.**

PvC : _ça sert à rien que je revienne alors..._

A (murmure) : **Enfin débarrassée d'elle !**

PvC (rire démoniaque) :_ Mais c'est que tu l'as cru en plus !!!_

PvC arrive avec une liasse de feuille à la main.

Elle toussote.

PvC : _C'était trop facile, était en train de se dire David. Hagi et Saya se chargeaient si vite des Corpse Corps que Lulu avait fini par s'asseoir à côté de Nathan._

A : **Eh ! Mais qu'est-tu que tu es en train de faire là !**

PvC (s'arrête de lire) : _Je les spoile_. (reprend) _Quelques minutes plus tôt, le Chevalier blond leur avait même demandé, en guise de plaisanterie, de leur donner un jeu de carte pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper un peu.__ L'ancien militaire observa..._

A (en poussant PvC hors de la scène) : **Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Pas de ça avant deux semaines !**

PvC (en criant) : _J'ai réussi à piquer ses fichiers et le mot de passe de son blog. La suite de l'extrait est dans son capharnaüm. J'essaierai de vous en mettre un autre mercredi prochain._

A : **Tu seras morte d'ici là.**

PvC : _Mais non ! Quand à ceux qui ne peuvent vraiment pas attendre le 16 septembre... Préparez les sous. J'accepte les chèques, les cartes de crédit et le liquide._


	30. Partie IV chapitre 3

Arrivée sur scène de PvC et Ahélya, toutes deux couvertes de bandages (allez voir le dernier chapitre de petites histoires de Clan pour comprendre).

PvC : _On dirait pas comme ça mais tu es plutôt violente comme fille en fait._

A : **A qui la faute mademoiselle j'utilise des battes de baseball pour squatter les blogs des autres ?**

PvC : _Et qui va continuer à le faire..._

A (montre le poing à PvC) : **On parie ?**

Ahélya se tourne vers le public.

A : **Bon, faisons court aujourd'hui. Rien n'est à moi et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Partie IV : Combats**

**Chapitre 3 : Tempête**

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Le quartier s'était vidé de ses habitants petit à petit. Kaï se tenait sur le pas de la porte de son restaurant. Ses plus proches voisins étaient d'ailleurs en train de partir en voiture. Il leur fit un petit signe de la main. On lui répondit. Dès que la véhicule eut disparu au coin de la rue, le jeune homme se retourna.

« Je crois qu'ils étaient les derniers.

-L'attaque ne devrait pas tarder alors, fit remarquer Akihiro.

-Sauf s'il décide de nous faire attendre pour mettre nos nerfs à l'épreuve, répliqua Lewis.

-De toute façon, nous sommes prêts à les recevoir, rappela David.

-Et nos leurres devraient les occuper, ajouta l'ancien agent de la CIA.

-Est-ce vraiment prudent de garder Aoko, Keiko et Christopher avec nous ? Demanda Kaori.

-Elles sont plus en sécurité ici que n'importe où, répondit Kaï. Nous sommes armés jusqu'aux dents et nous avons de quoi tenir un siège.

-Sans oublier deux valeureux et courageux Chevaliers qui donneraient leur vie pour ces deux petites princesses, ainsi qu'une Reine dont les valeurs guerrières n'ont plus besoin d'être démontrées, ajouta Nathan.

-Vous pourriez arrêter de vous envoyer des fleurs ? » répliqua Kaï en fermant la porte du restaurant.

Le jeune homme alla ensuite s'attabler avec les autres.

« Je suis bien obligé de le faire grand frère puisque personne ne m'apprécie à ma juste valeur ici.

-Où sont Saya et Hagi ? Demanda Min.

-Ils expliquent la situation aux enfants avec Julia. » répondit David.

Puis l'ancien militaire répéta une énième ce que chacun devait faire en cas d'attaque.

* * *

_Omoro_

_Chambre d'Aoko et Keiko_

_Au même moment_

Saya aurait préféré que ce moment ne vienne jamais ou du moins, elle aurait voulu le retarder le plus possible mais ils ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Il fallait expliquer la situation à ses nièces. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle leur dirait la vérité à propos de leur mère et des circonstances de leur naissance et de sa mort mais la conversation qu'elle allait avoir avec elles maintenant lui servirait sans doute de point de départ dans l'avenir, au moment où elle leur dirait tout.

La Reine adulte s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de ses plus jeunes homologues. Elle soupira mais elle devait cesser de tergiverser. Elle devait se lancer une bonne fois pour toute.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt ? Demanda-t-elle à ses nièces.

-Lors de la sortie scolaire tante Saya ? Questionna Aoko.

-Juste avant que tu te réveilles ? » ajouta Keiko.

Saya acquiesça.

« Ces hommes voulaient vous enlever.

-Pourquoi ? » demandèrent les jumelles d'une même voix.

Les points délicats venaient plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Parce que... Parce que... »

Nouveau soupir.

« Vous n'êtes pas des petites filles comme les autres en fait. » finit par dire Saya.

Regard interloqué de la part d'Aoko, Keiko et Chris.

« C'est parce qu'on est malade tante Saya ? Demanda Aoko.

-On peut dire ça.

-Alors Yukiko aussi n'est pas une petite fille comme les autres... Elle est comme nous ?

-Yukiko ?

-C'est une de mes patientes. Elle a leur âge et elle est asthmatique, la renseigna Julia.

-Ah. »

Saya s'adressa ensuite à ses nièces.

« Un jour, nous vous expliquerons tout. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes encore trop jeunes mais un jour, je vous le promet, je vous parlerais de votre mère et Nathan vous parlera de votre grand-mère. Vous saurez tout de nous. Mais aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir vous contenter de ce que je vais vous dire. »

L'immortelle regarda ses nièces. Les deux fillettes l'écoutaient attentivement.

« Les personnes qui ont essayé de vous enlever vont nous attaquer pour essayer de vous kidnapper. Pour le moment, vous restez avec nous mais si jamais le danger devient trop grand, vous irez rejoindre Joël au quartier général du Bouclier Rouge.

-C'est quoi le Bouclier Rouge ? Questionna Christopher.

-C'est une organisation qui lutte contre les méchants, lui répondit sa mère. Ton père, Lewis, Kaï... Nous en faisons tous partis.

-Toi aussi tante Saya ? Demandèrent Aoko et Keiko.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. »

En fait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'impression d'appartenir au Bouclier Rouge, sauf peut-être ces dernières années. Pour eux, elle n'était qu'un outil. Rien de plus. C'était à peu de chose près la même chose pour elle. Leur soutien logistique... La fortune des Joël... Tout ceci lui avait permis de chasser sa sœur.

Julia prit la parole à la suite de Saya.

« Nous allons descendre les futons dans la salle du restaurant. A partir de maintenant, nous dormirons tous là-bas. »

_En attendant l'attaque_, ajouta mentalement la scientifique.

* * *

_Omoro_

_Les heures suivantes_

Et l'attente commença... Existait-il quelque chose de pire que cette attente qui mettait les nerfs de tout le monde à rude épreuve ?

Jour ou heure, Saya était en train de se demander si elle réussissait encore à faire la différence. Leurs ennemis ne pouvaient tout de même pas tenir le quartier désert indéfiniment. Les habitants évacués allaient finir par se poser des questions.

Ils ne pensaient pas que leur attente prendrait fin de cette manière. Il s'attendait à un passage en force et pas... Pas à ce que leur ennemi se pointe comme une fleur à leur porte en leur demandant, s'il vous plait, de leur livrer les jumelles et/ou Saya. C'est pourtant bien ce qui arriva quelques jours après que le quartier se soit vidé de presque l'ensemble de ses occupants.

Le coup à la porte qui mit le feu aux poudres eut lieu un peu avant le crépuscule alors qu'ils commençaient à dîner. Kaï alla ouvrit tandis que beaucoup commençaient à se lever. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils devaient se tenir prêts.

La surprise fut générale bien que certains la cachèrent mieux que d'autres lorsqu'ils virent que sur le seuil de la porte ouverte, se tenait celui que Nathan leur avait décrit comme le plus dangereux de leur ennemis, c'est-à-dire Jack.

Le Chevalier blond fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« C'est si gentil de nous rendre visite. » fit le Chevalier de Miru d'un ton ironique tout en se rapprochant des jumelles.

Saya, Hagi et Lulu avaient fait de même.

« Je suis venu vous proposer un marché. » annonça alors l'homme aux lunettes noires.

Tout s'entreregardèrent. A quoi rimait tout ceci ?

« Les chiroptères sont un problème mais ils peuvent nous être utiles. Si on les envoie à notre place lors d'un conflit, nous mettrons fin à une guerre facilement et nous n'aurons aucune perte humaine. Mais nous devons être capables de les contrôler afin d'éviter les horreurs qui ont eu lieu lors de nos expériences précédentes. Nous ne devons pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. »

Jack retira ses lunettes. En voyant son visage, David murmura un nom. On aurait dit que l'ancien militaire venait de voir un fantôme.

« Nous portons tous les deux les séquelles de ces erreurs n'est-ce pas David ?

-Tu es mort, chuchota l'ancien militaire. J'ai vu ton corps...

-Nous devons avoir les chiroptères sous notre contrôle mais c'est impossible sans une Reine, l'interrompit Jack. Si ce n'est pas le cas, l'humanité court à sa perte. »

Nathan ricana.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda le Chevalier blond. Vous voulez une association ? »

Jack l'ignora et préféra s'adresser à David.

« Tu sais de quoi je veux parler. Avec une Reine à nos côtés, il n'y aurait plus de massacre tel que nous en avons connu tous les deux. »

L'ancien militaire regarda son ex-compagnon d'arme dans les yeux.

« Et si tu demandais plutôt l'avis d'une Reine ?

-Demander son avis à un animal, répliqua Jack d'un ton incrédule.

-Ma sœur n'est pas un animal ! » éclata aussitôt Kaï.

L'ancien compagnon d'arme de David se tourna alors vers le jeune homme.

« Pas un animal ? Pense à tout ce que tu as éprouvé lorsque tu as appris la vérité. Pense au dégoût que...

-Saya est ma sœur ! Keiko et Aoko sont mes nièces ! Lulu est mon amie ! Hagi est...

-Ce ne sont pas des humains.

-Ils sont ma famille et jamais, je ne vous laisserai pas les emmener.

-David ? Appela Jack.

-Ce n'est pas la solution, dit l'ancien militaire.

-L'humanité court à sa perte s'ils s'opposent à nous, répéta Jack.

-Qui ont été les premiers à s'opposer à nous, le coupa soudain Nathan d'une vois dure. C'est vous ! Nous vivions en paix avec vous avant que quelques fanatiques ne décident que nous n'étions que des démons assoiffés de sang. Nous vivions comme vous, avec vous, avant que vous ne décidiez de nous chasser et nous tuer. »

Jack l'ignora encore une fois.

« Livrez-nous les Reines, les Chevaliers et la Schiff et nous vous laisserons en paix. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit pour y réfléchir. »

Et l'ancien compagnon d'arme de David s'en alla comme il était venu.

« C'est déjà tout réfléchi, cria Kaï malgré son départ. Jamais ! »

* * *

_Omoro_

_Un peu avant minuit_

Il allait bientôt être minuit. Saya ; armée de son sabre, Hagi, Nathan, Lulu avec sa hache ; et Kaï se trouvaient devant Omoro. Ils attendaient Jack.

Les autres se tenaient derrière les fenêtres du restaurant, leurs armes à la main, prêts à tirer.

L'ancien compagnon d'arme de David se faisait attendre. Il arriva à minuit pile.

« Il n'était pas aussi théâtrale avant. » marmonna David en le voyant descendre d'une jeep conduite par un autre homme vêtu de noir.

Mis à part son chauffeur, il était seul. Kaï ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« C'est non. »

Jack ne répondit pas. Il s'attendait certainement à une telle réponse. Il alla se rasseoir dans la jeep. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, un bruit de moteur se fit alors entendre. D'autres jeeps étaient en train d'arriver et les humains qui les conduisaient étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. David remarqua vite qu'un nombre conséquent de camions les suivaient de près.

« Méfiez-vous des camions. Ils doivent sûrement amener les Corpse Corps. Nous nous chargeons des humains. Saya, Hagi, Lulu et Nathan, chargez-vous d'eux. »

Les deux camps ennemis s'observèrent pendant un long moment.

« Kaï, rentre à l'intérieur ordonna David. On va faire comme d'habitude. On tient le fort. Laisse Saya contre-attaquer. »

Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas rentrer. Il désirait rester auprès de sa sœur.

« Fais ce qu'il te dit, déclara alors Saya.

-Mais...

-Tu seras plus en sécurité à l'intérieur. Pense à nos nièces.

-OK... OK. »

Le jeune homme regarda Hagi.

« Je compte sur toi. » lui dit-il.

Le Chevalier inclina légèrement la tête. Kaï rentra. Son visage apparut bientôt à l'embrasure de la fenêtre qui se trouvait à côté de Saya.

« Les sorties à l'arrière sont condamnées. Ils ne pourront pas passer par là et de toute façon, même si c'était le cas, les alarmes nous préviendraient de leur présence. »

Saya inclina légèrement la tête. Kaï remarqua sa tension. Sa sœur était prête pour l'attaque. Son pouce était tout proche de la partie tranchante du sabre qui lui permettait d'imbiber la lame avec son sang.

Les portes arrières des camions s'ouvrirent toutes ensembles d'un coup sec et livrèrent passage aux bataillons de Corpse Corps ainsi qu'ils s'en doutaient.

« Quels sont tes ordres Enfant de ma Reine ? » demanda Nathan.

Le Chevalier blond semblait si détendu par rapport à tous les autres.

« Lulu défend la porte, ordonna Saya après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Et nous ? » demanda le Chevalier de sa mère.

La Reine ne répondit pas et disparut brusquement pour réapparaître aux côtés d'un Corpse Corps. Son sabre était déjà planté dans la poitrine de son ennemi.

Nathan sourit puis tourna la tête pour regarder Hagi. Son sourire s'élargit en constatant la disparition de son homologue brun qui se retrouva quelques millisecondes plus tard aux côtés de sa Reine afin de l'assister dans son combat. Le Chevalier blond s'assit alors sur le banc qui se trouvait devant l'une des fenêtres de la façade... Que Kaï ouvrit aussitôt.

« Vous ne les aidez pas ! S'indigna le jeune homme en le voyant s'installer le plus confortablement possible sur son siège.

-Tu trouves vraiment qu'ils ont besoin de moi ? » répliqua le Chevalier de Miru.

_Je préfère attendre les gros poissons_, ajouta mentalement Nathan au milieu des bruits produits par les armes blanches et les armes à feu.

* * *

_Omoro_

_Plus tard_

C'était trop facile, était en train de se dire David. Hagi et Saya se chargeaient si vite des Corpse Corps que Lulu avait fini par s'asseoir à côté de Nathan. Quelques minutes plus tôt, le Chevalier blond leur avait même demandé, en guise de plaisanterie, de leur donner un jeu de carte pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper un peu.

L'ancien militaire observa son ex-compagnon d'arme. Lui et ses acolytes humains se tenaient tranquilles. Ils avaient bien tiré quelques coups de feu au début de leur attaque mais ils avaient rapidement cessé. Ils avaient donc fait de même de leur côté. Nul besoin de gâcher leur munition inutilement.

Leur ennemi attendait-il que Saya et Hagi se fatiguent contre les Corpse Corps avant d'intervenir ? A moins qu'il n'y ait une autre raison ?

David se retourna. S'il n'y avait pas eu les bruit de combat au dehors, la scène aurait presque pu paraître normale. Min, Monique, Kaori, Mao et sa femme tentaient de distraire du mieux qu'elles pouvaient les enfants mais elles avaient des armes chargées à portée de main.

Christopher participait activement au jeu organisé. Les jumelles étaient plus distraites. Elles étaient en train de fredonner un air en chœur. Leur chanson cessa soudain pendant un court instant pour reprendre presque immédiatement.

C'est ce brusque arrêt qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

« Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté de chanter ? » demanda alors David.

Les fillettes le regardèrent, surprises.

« S'il vous plait les filles. Pour vous, ce n'est rien peut-être mais... »

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la salle du restaurant. Tout le monde allait écouter attentivement la réponse des jumelles.

« C'est la chanson de tante Saya et de oncle Hagi, expliqua Keiko.

-Une autre chanson l'a couverte pendant un moment. On s'est donc arrêtée pour la retrouver, ajouta Aoko.

-Vous connaissez cette autre chanson ? Demanda Julia.

-Pas vraiment. Elle fait peur alors on essaie de l'ignorer.

-Donc, vous l'avez déjà entendu ? »

Les jumelles acquiescèrent.

« Quand ? Demanda Kaï d'un ton impatient.

-Le jour où oncle Hagi a été blessé. »

_Non ! Saya !_

Kaï se précipita à l'extérieur. Lewis et David n'eurent pas le temps de le retenir.

Dehors, la porte avait retrouvé sa gardienne. Nathan était toujours assis sur son banc mais il était tendu, prêt à se battre. Saya et Hagi s'étaient immobilisés, leurs yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

Dehors, les Corpse Corps avaient regagné les camions. Les humains s'étaient remis en position de tir et au loin, dans le ciel, on commençait à apercevoir plusieurs silhouette dont la peau aux allures métalliques reflétait la lumière de la lune.

Jack était en train de sourire bien qu'à son grand déplaisir la panique n'avait pas l'air de s'être emparée du camp adverse. Il fit signe à l'un de ses collaborateurs qui se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une fourgonnette. L'homme se retourna et prononça quelques mots. Presque aussitôt les créatures qui étaient en train d'arriver accélèrent.

Pendant un instant, la panique avait bien failli s'emparer de Saya. Son sang ne pouvait rien contre ces choses. Hagi l'apaisa. Son sang n'était pas indispensable. Il permettait juste de tuer plus rapidement les Chiroptères. On pouvait également les détruire en leur arrachant le cœur ou en leur coupant la tête.

_Je sais Hagi mais..._

Kaï venait de sortir dehors !

« Rentre ! » cria aussitôt l'immortelle.

Mais un des nouveaux Chiroptères était déjà tout prêt du restaurant.

_Kaï..._

Il vit le Chiroptère voler dans la direction du restaurant.

Il entendit le cri de Saya.

Il ne bougea pas.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance mais il leva tout de même son arme.

La bête était toute proche.

_Pour Saya, Aoko et Keiko..._

Il entendit une déflagration alors qu'il n'avait même pas tiré.

Que s'était-il passé ?

« Désolé pour la façade et tes vêtements grand frère. »

Saya poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son frère était sans doute couvert de sang et d'autre chose mais ce n'était pas le sien et c'était bien ça le plus important. La Reine inclina légèrement la tête pour remercier le Chevalier de sa mère.

« Un peu gore comme moyen de défense quand même, jugea Lewis qui avait mis la tête à la fenêtre.

-Mais drôlement efficace, ajouta Akihiro.

-Trop salissant. Ma chemise est foutue, répliqua alors Nathan. Je déteste ce pouvoir. »

David soupira.

« Lewis, referme cette fenêtre tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-il. Tout le monde en place ! Kaï rentre tout de suite ! »

Mais le jeune homme resta dehors et il surprit un bref échange de regard entre Nathan et Hagi.

« C'est la seule solution mon bel Ange. Tu le sais bien. » murmura le Chevalier.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Lulu.

« Défend la porte. » ordonna-t-il.

Kaï le vit ensuite bondir. Les ailes du Chevalier blond se déployèrent. Il avait déjà complètement changé d'apparence lorsqu'il arriva près des Chiroptères.

Hagi regarda Nathan se transformer. Le regard que venait de lui lancer le Chevalier de Miru était clair. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse de même.

« Allons défendre la porte avec Lulu. » lui dit Saya.

Elle remarqua le regard triste de son Chevalier.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Pardonne-moi. » fit Hagi en posant la main sur sa joue.

Le Chevalier se pencha. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de sa Reine. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

« Saya ! Derrière-toi ! » cria Kaï.

Elle se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, le sabre dressé. Sa lame arrêta les griffes qui voulait la blesser. Son sang était inutile contre ses nouvelles créatures. La seule solution... Être plus rapide et plus féroce qu'elles...

Kaï retint son souffle en voyant Saya se battre tandis que David lui ordonnait de rentrer à l'intérieur pour la énième fois, ordre qu'il continua d'ignorer. Le jeune homme attendait le bon moment pour tirer et aider sa sœur mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui apparemment. La tête du prototype était déjà en train de rouler sur le sol et Saya était en train de passer au suivant tout en essayant de se rapprocher de la porte.

Kaï aida donc Lulu. Lui et la Schiff faisait une bonne équipe. Il tirait pour distraire le Chiroptère et elle en profitait pour le tuer. De temps en temps, il levait la tête pour scruter le ciel. Là-haut, deux silhouettes, une violette et une noire, étaient en train de s'opposer à celles métalliques de leur ennemis.

« Rentre à l'intérieur ! » entendit-il tout d'un coup.

Kaï sourit en voyant sa sœur à ses côtés mais le bruit d'une sirène couvrit sa réponse.

* * *

_A l'intérieur du restaurant_

_Plus tôt_

L'ambiance bon enfant qui régnait auparavant à l'intérieur du restaurant avait changé du tout au tout au moment de l'arrivée des prototypes. Christopher avait rejoint les bras de sa mère tandis que les jumelles étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre. Elles échangeaient parfois des regards effrayés et se chuchotaient de temps en temps quelques mots à l'oreille.

Keiko eut soudain une idée.

« Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous prennent. » dit-elle à l'oreille de sa sœur.

Aoko lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Si jamais les monstres tuent tout le monde, on va mêler nos sangs, chuchota la petite fille aux yeux marrons d'un ton résolu.

-Julia a dit que nous ne devions pas faire ça. Que c'était dangereux.

-Et alors ? »

Aoko garda le silence.

« Il ne faut pas que les monstres nous emmènent avec eux, lui dit Keiko pour essayer de la raisonner.

-Oncle Kaï les en empêchera, répliqua sa jumelle.

-Pas s'il meurt.

-Il y a tante Saya, oncle Hagi...

-Ils peuvent mourir eux aussi et après les monstres nous prendront. »

Aoko garda le silence. Elle était en train de réfléchir.

« D'accord, finit-elle pas dire. Mais comment on fait ?

-Je vais chercher un couteau dans la cuisine. »

Keiko jeta un coup d'œil aux adultes. Plus personne ne les surveillait. Ils étaient tous trop occupés à tirer sur les monstres. Ils ne remarqueraient même pas son absence. Elle était si rapide. C'était toujours elle ou sa sœur qui gagnait quand il y avait des courses à l'école.

Après un nouveau coup d'œil aux adultes, elle fila en direction de la cuisine du restaurant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sirène résonnait.

* * *

_A l'extérieur_

Son employeur avait eu raison en lui ordonnant cette opération. Non seulement ils allaient pouvoir s'emparer des Reines mais ce combat leur permettait également de tester les prototypes de Collins.

Jack jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la fourgonnette qui se trouvait derrière lui. L'attaque était filmée et ils ne manqueraient pas de procéder à quelques améliorations de leurs prototypes après leur victoire.

Hélas tout ne marchait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. Face à la Reine adulte et aux deux Chevaliers, les prototypes jouaient à jeu égale. Leur force ne semblait tenir que dans leur nombre et les Chevaliers étaient redoutables... Tout comme la Reine. La peau des prototype était solide mais ils finissaient toujours tôt ou tard par imploser, par avoir le cœur arraché ou la tête coupée.

Il allait devoir en référer à son supérieur. Il fallait capturer les Reines bien sûr mais également les Chevaliers. L'étude de leur pouvoir...

Son oreillette grésilla, coupant court ses réflexions.

« Nous sommes dans le jardin. On ouvre la porte. »

L'équipe d'infiltration avait l'air de faire du bon boulot.

Une sirène se mit soudain à retentir. Ils avaient donc prévu le coup. Il devait les empêcher d'aller à l'arrière de la maison.

« Tirez. » ordonna Jack aux hommes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

* * *

_Devant le restaurant_

La sirène était en train de résonner. Le regard de Kaï croisa celui de Saya. Les coups de feu éclatèrent avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte du restaurant. Saya se plaça aussitôt devant lui.

« Saya... »

Le regard impérieux de sa sœur le fit taire. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en entendant des cris effrayés et affolés emplirent l'air mais... Il ne voyait rien. Kaï était comme enfermé dans un cocon membraneux avec Saya serré contre lui. Il voulut toucher la membrane noire qui les entourait. Elle était chaude, dure et il sentait les fins vaisseaux sanguins qui la parcouraient. Kaï comprit alors ce qu'était ce voile noir.

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Ainsi qu'il s'y attendait, son regard croisa des yeux rouges à la pupilles noires verticales.

_C'est donc à ça que tu ressembles,_ pensa l'humain en contemplant la face d'obsidienne qui se trouvait bien au dessus de lui.

Les ailes bougèrent. Saya et Kaï furent alors libérer du cocon protecteur. Le jeune homme put enfin savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Nathan avait dû attirer les nouveaux Chiroptères dans les rangs de leurs ennemis tout en semant quelques blessures sur son passage. Les humains avaient donc dû sacrifier leurs créatures trop attiré par le sang afin de rester en vie.

_Ils ont donc un moyen de les détruire rapidement_, pensa Kaï. _Enfin une bonne nouvelle._

Saya n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle était en train de regarder son Chevalier. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

_Qu'ai-je donc fait de toi ?_

Un coup de feu éclata à l'intérieur du restaurant.

* * *

_Côté ennemi_

C'était la débandade et s'il n'avait pas été si habitué à contrôlé ses émotions, Jack en aurait hurlé de rage.

Il avait fait une erreur en pensant que les prototypes empêcheraient les deux Chevaliers d'intervenir. Dès qu'il avait donné l'ordre de tirer, une masse violette s'était dirigée vers eux semant la souffrance et la mort sur son passage. Elle était suivie de près par leurs créatures qui eurent l'air de trouver le sang de leurs maîtres à leur goût. Contraint et forcé, il avait dû donné l'ordre de les détruire.

Mais ses hommes avaient tout de même eu le temps de tirer. La Reine, la Schiff ou l'humain... L'un d'eux avait sûrement été touché.

En fait non, constata-t-il avec une rage immense. La Schiff avait réussi à se réfugier sur le toit tandis que l'autre Chevalier protégeait la Reine et l'humain en les entourant de ses ailes.

Jack observa pendant un petit moment la créature d'ébène qui se trouvait devant le restaurant.

De tous les Chevaliers transformés qu'il avait pu voir, c'était celui qui se rapprochait le plus de l'humain. Il était petit pour un être de sa race. Sa taille ne devait différer que de très peu par rapport à sa taille humaine. Ce côté humain était fascinant mais aussi effrayant.

Le grésillement de son oreillette le tira une fois de plus de ses réflexions.

« Mission réussi. On a une des Reines. »

* * *

PvC : _J'ai réussi à passer un accord avec Ahélya . Mademoiselle étant trop occupée à faire mumuse sur les jeux vidéo du MMVdC, elle me laisse la charge du mot de la fin. Donc, comme pour les mercredis des semaines précédentes, un extrait du prochain chapitre est disponible sur le capharnaüm d'Ahélya. On se revoit le 30 pour le chapitre 4 de la partie IV._


	31. Partie IV chapitre 4

Ahélya : **Alors... Alors... Nous approchons de la fin. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier.**

PvC : _Tiens en parlant de ça... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand Revanche sera fini ?_

A (après réflexion) : **J'ai repris la fic que j'avais commencé sur Loveless. On verra si j'arrive à la mener là où je le veux.**

PvC : _Tu ne vas plus écrire sur Blood+ ?_

A : **Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. J'ai toujours mes histoires de Clan et mes songfics.**

PvC (rêveuse) : _Tant d'endroits à squatter..._

A : **Mais Revanche n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée. On va continuer à faire un petit bout de chemin tous ensemble. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et j'espère que le présent chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Partie IV : Combats**

**Chapitre 4 : Contre-attaque**

_Omoro_

Saya et Kaï se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du restaurant. Hagi et Nathan, ne pouvant pas passer par la porte, s'envolèrent pour aller jusqu'au jardin.

Lewis, Akihiro, Julia, Mao et David n'étaient plus dans la salle du restaurant. Seuls Min, Monique, Kaori, Chris et Aoko étaient présents.

_Keiko..._

« Où est Keiko ? » s'exclama Kaï.

Saya vit Aoko baisser la tête. L'immortelle s'approcha de sa nièce. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de l'interroger la flamme dans son esprit attira son attention.

« Ils ont Keiko. Nous les poursuivons. »

_Non..._

« Aoko dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plait. » était en train de dire Kaï.

La petite fille éclata en sanglot. Son oncle la prit dans ses bras.

« Akihiro-jisan ne va pas mourir hein ?! » demanda la fillette.

Julia sortit de la cuisine du restaurant à ce moment-là. Elle avait entendu la question de la jumelle aux yeux bleus.

« Il va bien Aoko. La blessure n'est pas grave. Nous avons appeler une ambulance du Bouclier. Ils vont le prendre en charge. »

La scientifique prit ensuite un air inquiet.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous...

-Ils ont Keiko. » finit Saya à sa place.

Julia acquiesça tristement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda l'immortelle.

* * *

_Salle du restaurant_

_Un peu plus tôt_

Un bruit de sirène se fit entendre. Les réactions furent immédiates. David et Akihiro prirent position à l'arrière de la pièce, devant la porte de la remise tandis que Kaori et Monique prenaient leur place derrière les fenêtres de la façade. A peine se mirent-elles en position qu'une série de coup de feu éclata.

« Kaï ! Saya ! » cria Kaori.

Elle voulut ouvrir la fenêtre en grand. Lewis l'en empêcha. Une immense masse sombre apparut soudain devant la fenêtre et leur boucha la vue.

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença à dire Lewis.

L'ancien agent de la CIA se tut lorsque son regard croisa des yeux couleurs de sang à la pupille verticale aussi noire que la face qui se trouvait devant lui.

Ce n'était pas le premier Chiroptère qu'il voyait mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il en voyait paraissant aussi humain.

_Hagi ?_

Derrière ce masque d'ébène, il reconnaissait maintenant les traits du Chevalier de Saya.

« Il a arrêté les balles. Merci Déesse. » murmura Kaori.

Mais quelques unes avaient échappé au pouvoir du Chevalier et s'étaient fichées dans ses ailes sombres qui servaient de cocon protecteur à Saya et Kaï. De minces filets rouges couraient maintenant le long de la fine membrane sombre.

« Ils vont bien ? » demanda Min.

Kaori se retourna pour répondre mais...

_Il manque quelqu'un... Keiko !_

« Keiko n'est plus là ! » s'écria la japonaise.

Tout le monde se retourna et constata l'absence de la jumelle aux yeux marrons.

« Où est ta sœur ? » demanda vivement Julia à Aoko.

La petite fille ne répondit pas.

« Aoko ? » insista durement la scientifique.

La fillette montra alors du doigt la porte qui menait à la cuisine du restaurant... Qui était pourtant toujours barricadée.

_Elle est passé par la remise_, réalisa David.

L'ancien militaire ouvrit brusquement la porte... Et il se trouva presque nez-à-nez avec tout un groupe de Corpse Corps protégeant deux humains. Dans les bras de l'un d'eux, se trouvait Keiko. La petite fille avait les yeux fermés.

David tira. Akihiro fit de même. Lewis et les autres étaient en train d'arriver en renfort mais ils ne réussirent pas à empêcher l'enlèvement de la jeune Reine aux yeux similaires à ceux de Saya.

* * *

_Devant le restaurant_

_Plus tard_

« Comment a-t-il été blessé ? Demanda Kaï à Julia tandis qu'une ambulance emmenait Akihiro et Mao à l'hôpital le plus proche.

-Il a tiré sur l'homme qui emmenait Keiko. L'autre a répondu. Il a eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas un Corpse Corps qui le fasse.

-Va-t-il s'en sortir ?

-Il a perdu pas mal de sang. Ça aurait pu être pire.

-Ça aurait pu être pire. » répéta Kaï tout en pensant que d'une certaine manière ça l'était... Ils avaient Keiko.

Le jeune homme rentra à l'intérieur du restaurant. Saya était en train de demander à Aoko ce qui s'était passé.

« On ne voulait pas que les monstres nous prennent alors Kei-chan a eu une idée, répondit enfin la petite fille entre deux sanglots.

-Quelle idée ?

-Elle voulait qu'on mélange nos sangs. »

Saya en resta bouche-bée pendant un court instant. Elle prit ensuite sa nièce par les épaules et elle la regarda dans les yeux.

« Vous ne devez jamais faire ça ! Vous pouvez en mourir !

-On ne voulez pas que les monstres nous prennent ! C'est tout ! » cria la fillette en éclatant de nouveau en sanglot.

Saya la prit dans ses bras.

« Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Je sais. »

Aoko pleura un long moment dans les bras de sa tante puis elle releva soudain la tête.

« Vous allez la ramener ?

-On te le promet, déclara Kaï en passant tendrement la main dans les cheveux de la fillette.

-Ils reviennent ! » cria alors Monique.

Kaï attrapa aussitôt son arme. Saya l'arrêta avant qu'il ne se précipite vers la porte.

« Ce sont Hagi et Nathan qui reviennent. » le renseigna-t-elle.

L'immortelle ferma les yeux pendant un moment.

« Allons dans le jardin. » dit-elle en les rouvrant.

Tout le monde s'achemina donc vers l'extérieur. Arrivés dans le jardin, une énorme masse violette se posa devant eux.

Saya chercha son Chevalier du regard. Hagi se tenait derrière Nathan, en retrait, la tête baissée. Sa Reine se précipita vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Hagi releva la tête. Saya ne cilla pas lorsque son regard rencontra celui noir et rouge de son Chevalier.

Hagi baissa de nouveau la tête. Il n'avait pas réussi à ramener Keiko. Son apparence devait effrayer Saya. Il avait tellement honte.

« On la ramènera. » murmura sa Reine.

La jeune fille se dressa ensuite sur la pointe des pieds. Ses lèvres réussirent à effleurer le menton de son Chevalier.

_La belle et la bête_, pensa aussitôt Lewis car même si Hagi avait l'apparence la plus humaine possible pour un Chevalier, il était ce qu'il était c'est-à-dire très effrayant sous cette forme.

Ses griffes d'un rouge sombre étaient encore plus longues qu'avant. De fines lignes de la même couleur se poursuivaient sur sa main, faisant suite à ces « doigts ». Elles remontaient ensuite en s'entrecroisant le long de ses bras pour continuer sur son cou. Ces lignes rouge sombres allaient ensuite sur sa joue et finissaient sur sa tempe, traçant un dessin complexe sur tout le côté gauche de son visage. Le reste de son corps était entièrement noir et... (1)

Lewis ne réussit pas à étouffer un petit rire en voyant ce détail. Hagi avait une queue... Une longue queue noire semblable à celle d'un reptile qui était en train d'osciller lentement en ce moment.

« Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça très drôle la première fois que je l'ai vu, avoua Nathan. Il est le premier Chevalier que je vois à avoir une queue qui ne soit pas atrophiée et je reconnais que ça peut se révéler très utile pendant un combat. »

Il faut dire qu'il en avait fait l'expérience.

« Vous avez réussi à les retrouver ? Lui demanda Kaï.

-Tu vois la jeune Reine avec nous ? » répliqua méchamment le Chevalier de Miru.

La voix d'Hagi, plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, s'éleva.

« Ils ont envoyé d'autres prototypes contre nous. Le temps que nous nous en chargions, ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour la retrouver maintenant ? » se questionna Kaï.

David, Julia et Lewis échangèrent un bref coup d'œil. L'ancien militaire s'avança ensuite vers Saya.

« Je crois que nous devons t'avouer quelque chose. » lui dit-il.

La Reine lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Peu après le début de ton sommeil, Julia, Joël, Lewis et moi avons pris une décision à propos des jumelles.

-Saya, je te prie de me croire lorsque je te dis que nous n'avons fait ça que pour leur bien. C'est la seule raison. » crut bon d'ajouter sa femme.

Nathan émit un léger grognement. Tout ceci ne lui disait rien de bon. Les mouvements produits par la queue d'Hagi prirent un peu plus d'ampleur. Saya, le regard dur, fixait David et Julia.

« Julia a implanté une puce dans leur bras, juste sous la peau. Elle nous permet de savoir en permanence où elles se trouvent. » avoua Lewis.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Saya le troubla quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu le savais ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Kaï.

-Non, répondit son frère en foudroyant du regard les coupables. De toute façon, si on m'avait demandé mon avis sur la question, ils n'aurait jamais pu poser un seul doigt sur les jumelles.

-C'est bien pour ça que nous ne t'en avons pas parlé. » soupira Julia.

Le silence surgit de nouveau. Les trois membres du Bouclier Rouge attendaient le verdict de Saya.

La Reine regarda Julia, Lewis et David puis observa les Chevaliers. Nathan semblait prêt à leur sauter à la gorge... Ou à faire exploser leur cervelle avec son pouvoir. Hagi était impassible, seul sa queue noire fouettant l'air et ce qu'elle percevait grâce à son lien trahissaient ses sentiments à propos de ce que les trois membres du Bouclier avait fait.

Saya fixa ensuite son frère. Tout comme Nathan, il semblait avoir envie d'en découdre avec les trois agents. Elle en aurait presque sourit.

« Bien, finit-elle par dire. Si cela nous permet de retrouver Keiko, je n'ai rien à y redire mais... »

Sa voix se fit plus menaçante.

« Dès qu'elle reviendra, vous l'enlèverez et celle de sa sœur aura intérêt à avoir disparu depuis longtemps à ce moment-là. »

La Reine se dirigea ensuite vers la maison.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » annonça-t-elle.

Et elle s'en alla.

* * *

_Omoro_

_Chambre de Kaï_

_Plus tard_

Hagi et Nathan, après avoir repris une apparence humaine, s'étaient rapidement rendus à la chambre de Kaï afin de retrouver une tenue un peu plus décente. (2)

Le Chevalier blond s'était rapidement habillé et il était maintenant en train de pester contre les humains.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ! Oser leur implanter une puce ! C'est pour mieux nous tenir en laisse ou quoi ! Marmonnait-il entre ses dents. Si Saya n'avait pas été là... »

Il se tourna vers Hagi.

« Tiens en parlant de ça d'ailleurs... »

Le Chevalier blond semblait s'être tout d'un coup calmé. Il s'assit sur la chaise du bureau de Kaï.

« Qu'allons-nous faire après avoir repéré la tanière des vilains méchants pas beaux ?

-Allez chercher Keiko, répondit Hagi.

-Et après ? » questionna Nathan.

Le Chevalier brun ne voyait pas où son homologue blond voulait en venir.

« Nous allons revenir ici, finit par dire Hagi.

-Et tout finit bien ! Tu te maries avec Saya et vous nous faites plein de petites Reines, ironisa Nathan.

-Ceci est impossible.

-Ah oui ? »

Le Chevalier blond se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

« Nous récupérons Keiko et nous revenons ici... Bien, tout le monde est content... Jusqu'à ce que les VMPB reviennent nous rendre visite.

-VMPB ?

-Vilains méchants pas beaux. »

Nathan se rassit.

« Nous devons mettre fin à tout ceci... Définitivement.

-Que veux-tu faire ?

-Allons... Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

Un silence.

« Bon d'accord, peut-être pas en fait. Alors, imaginons un petit scénario, reprit le Chevalier blond. Nous allons récupérer la princesse dans le château ennemi et au détour d'un couloir, tu croises Collins, Grant ou l'ancien pote de David. Que fais-tu ? »

Hagi ne répondit pas.

« Saya ne t'a donné aucun ordre à ce sujet, rappela Nathan avec un sourire carnassier.

-Justement. Saya ne...

-Elle n'est pas obligée de l'apprendre. »

Le Chevalier brun garda le silence.

« Crois-tu vraiment que nos Reine cautionnaient tous nos actes ? Demanda le vieux Chevalier.

-Mais...

-Si nous ne recevons aucun ordre, nous sommes libres de faire tout ce que nous voulons. Si c'est pour le bien de nos Reine, pour leur protection, pourquoi nous en priver ?

-Je ne peux pas mentir à Saya.

-Et bien tu ne lui diras rien. Ce ne serait pas la première fois en plus.

-Je croyais que le mensonge par omission était tout de même un mensonge ? »

Nathan soupira.

« Que désires-tu Hagi ? Demanda-t-il après un long silence.

-Que Saya n'ait plus à se battre... Qu'elle, Aoko et Keiko puissent vivre en paix.

-Très beau souhait mon bel ange mais il ne pourra pas être réalisé tant qu'il nous reste des ennemis.

-C'est vrai, en convint Hagi.

-Tu sais donc ce qu'il te reste à faire... »

* * *

_États-Unis_

_New-York_

_Quelques temps plus tard_

Ils se trouvaient dans l'un des plus beaux quartiers de la grosse pomme et sans doute devant l'un de ses immeubles les plus luxueux.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils sont ici ? » demanda Saya d'un ton inquiet.

David se tourna vers elle pour lui donner les photographies qu'il avait à la main. On y voyait Jack, suivi de Collins et d'un troisième homme qui portait une enfant endormie dans ses bras.

_Keiko..._

« Il faut agir dès ce soir, déclara l'ancien militaire. Ils ont l'air sur le départ.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Kaï.

-Puisqu'ils sont en ville, la sécurité est réduite. De plus, nous ne devrons pas avoir affaire aux prototypes.

-Le système de sécurité n'a rien d'exceptionnel, ajouta Lewis à la suite de David. Je devrais pouvoir en venir à bout sans trop de problème.

-Deux groupes du Bouclier Rouge nous prêtent main forte. L'un nous fournira une diversion. L'autre nous accompagnera, expliqua l'ancien militaire.

-Quel type de diversion ? Demanda Kaï.

-Tu verras bien. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur l'infiltration. »

* * *

_New York_

_Nuit_

Jack était en train de donner les derniers ordres qu'on lui avait transmis à propos du déménagement par téléphone. Il ne comprenait pas son supérieur. Seuls les prototypes et Collins allaient devoir déménager dans leur laboratoire du désert du Nevada. Lui, il devait rester ici avec quelques hommes pour garder la petite Reine qu'ils avaient gardé endormie depuis le jour où ils l'avaient récupéré.

Dans quelques jours, ils utiliseraient de puissantes drogues sur elle afin de lui faire oublier sa vie antérieure et ensuite... Ensuite, elle serait définitivement à eux. Un couple d'agent allait se faire passer pour ses parents et l'élèveraient pour eux. Mais son supérieur l'avait tout de même encourager à nouer des liens affectifs avec la fillette pour mieux la garder sous contrôle. Si son idée fonctionnait, ils auraient dans quelques années une armée de chiroptères avec une Reine qui les commanderait et qu'ils commanderaient. C'était peut-être risqué mais l'idée valait son pesant d'or.

« Les prototypes doivent arriver au Nevada le plus rapidement possible.

-Laissez-moi deviner ? Zone 51 ? Mon dieu mais quel cliché ! »

Jack se retourna vivement. Il cacha sa surprise du mieux qu'il le pouvait en voyant l'homme blond qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau.

Il voulut prendre son arme mais...

« C'est ça que vous cherchez ? » demanda ironiquement Nathan en tenant négligemment le pistolet.

Jack voulut appeler.

« Voyons... Vous nous insulteriez tous les deux en faisant une telle chose mon cher Jack. »

Nathan avança. Il s'assit sur le bureau et posa l'arme devant l'ancien militaire.

« J'en ai marre de ces humains. » lui dit le Chevalier blond.

Jack ne broncha pas.

« Pas vous ? Demanda Nathan. Pas moyen de massacrer les gens quand on en a envie avec eux ! »

Le Chevalier soupira.

« Ah la la... C'était le bon vieux temps tout ça. Nous étions ennemis. Vous nous massacriez... Nous répliquions... etc, etc.

-Que voulez-vous ? »

Nathan sourit.

« Les autres ne vont pas tarder à vous attaquer pour reprendre leur précieuse princesse.

-Pourquoi me donnez-vous une telle information ?

-C'était juste pour vous montrer ma bonne foi avant de vous proposer un marché.

-De qui vous moquez-vous ?

-Voyons Jack... Ne m'insultez pas. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi sérieux. »

Nathan se leva. Il regarda l'ancien compagnon d'arme de David dans les yeux.

« Vos prototypes sont vraiment pas mal mais une fois qu'on a compris le truc, ils sont si faciles à tuer. Et puis... Toutes ces manipulations chimiques pour les rendre venimeux... Il aurait été si simple de laisser agir le nucléotide D.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous le savez très bien. Vous connaissez peut-être notre génome mais vous ne savez pas exactement comment tout cela fonctionne.

-Mais encore ?

-L'une des premières choses que l'on m'a dit lorsque je suis devenu Chevalier a été : ''Maintenant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.'' »

Un silence.

« Le nucléotide D se soumet à notre bon vouloir, expliqua Nathan. Avec un peu de volonté, nous pouvons lui faire faire ce que nous voulons. »

La légère explosion qui suivit fit sursauter Jack.

« Que...

-Allons vous savez bien que je suis l'auteur de ce petit tour et je suis sûr que vous savez aussi qu'Hagi est capable de déplacer les objets sans avoir à les toucher. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? »

Jack ne répondit pas.

« Vous voyez... Quand Miru ; la mère de Saya et Diva ; est morte, je n'étais pas avec elle. Je me suis donc mis à la recherche de son cadavre et quand je l'ai trouvé... »

Nathan ferma les yeux.

« Dieux, j'étais si en colère. Je voulais tout détruire sur mon passage et maintenant... »

La deuxième explosion laissa Jack de marbre.

« C'est à peu près la même chose pour Hagi. Quand il s'est réveillé du sommeil régénérateur, il ne pouvait plus bouger et il est si fier... Il ne voulait pas de mon aide. Au bout de quelques jours, les objets se sont mis à venir vers lui. Il suffisait d'un regard. Juste parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

-Les prototypes n'ont aucune volonté.

-Je le sais bien.

-Et vous savez très bien ce que cela donne lorsque nous leur laissons leur libre arbitre. Regardez les Schiff.

-Mais vous avez une Reine. » lui rappela alors Nathan.

Le Chevalier de Miru garda le silence pendant quelques minutes.

« Laissez-moi l'élever, finit-il par dire. Avec moi, elle deviendra comme les Reines d'autrefois... Une véritable guerrière capable de diriger une armée de Chevaliers.

-Nous prenez-vous pour des idiots ?

-Ne m'insultez pas. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. » répliqua Nathan d'un ton froid.

Le Chevalier soupira de nouveau.

« Je suis las de ces humains, de cette vie. Quand je suis devenu Chevalier, nous dominions tout.

-Et vous voulez retrouver ça ?

-Je veux retrouver le plaisir des batailles... De la guerre.

-Trop léger pour moi.

-En ce cas... »

Le Chevalier de Miru tira quelque chose de sa poche. Une clé...

« Où... commença à dire Jack.

-Peu importe, le coupa Nathan. Le plus important c'est que je l'ai et vous, vous savez ce qu'elle ouvre. Je vous la donne si...

-Je dois appeler quelqu'un. Sortez ! »

Nathan s'inclina.

« Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. »

Le Chevalier quitta la pièce. Jack le rappela quelques minutes plus tard.

« Dans une semaine, venez à cette adresse, dit l'ancien compagnon d'arme de David en tendant une petite feuille de papier à Nathan. Je vous mènerais à celui qui m'emploie. »

Un signal d'alarme couvrit la réponse du Chevalier. Il se mit à sourire.

« Ce sont eux ? Lui demanda Jack.

-A votre avis ? »

L'ancien militaire prit son téléphone.

« Combien sont-ils ? »

Nathan ne répondit pas.

« Je vous ai posé une question. »

Silence.

« Vous savez pourquoi nous préférons mordre les personnes dont nous prenons l'apparence ? » demanda tout d'un coup Nathan.

Le Chevalier s'approcha de Jack.

« La mémoire du sang... Vous connaissez ? » poursuivit-il.

L'ancien compagnon de David n'eut pas le temps de prendre son arme...

* * *

_Au même moment_

Ils avaient attendu une bonne dizaine de minute après la fausse tentative de cambriolage de la maison adjacente et ils entraient maintenant dans la demeure de leurs ennemis.

Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. Un silence de mort régnait à l'intérieur.

« Merde ! »

Plusieurs regards assassins se tournèrent vers Kaï.

« J'ai trébuché sur quelque chose. » se justifia le jeune homme.

David alluma sa lampe de poche et la dirigea sur Kaï.

Saya eut du mal à retenir le cri de surprise qui lui vint aux lèvres en voyant le cadavre qui se trouvait aux pieds de son frère.

« Collins, murmura David.

-Qui ? » demanda Kaï.

Personne ne répondit à sa question. Ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

« Il y en a d'autres par là. » leur signala alors l'un des agents du Bouclier qui les accompagnait.

Une vois s'éleva.

« Vous êtes en retard. J'ai failli attendre. »

Nathan était en train de descendre tranquillement les escaliers. Il avait Keiko dans ses bras. Saya et Kaï se précipitèrent vers lui. Le jeune homme prit sa nièce dans ses bras tandis que sa sœur lui passait la main dans les cheveux.

« C'est vous qui... commença à demander David.

-A votre avis ? Répondit Nathan.

-Partons d'ici tout de suite. » ordonna alors l'ancien militaire.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres agents du Bouclier.

« Nettoyez-moi tout ça. »

Puis il sortit, suivi de Lewis, Kai, Saya, Keiko, Hagi et Nathan. Ils se dirigèrent vers plusieurs voitures qui les attendaient un peu plus loin puis ils entrèrent à l'intérieur à tour de rôle. Le Chevalier de Miru profita de ce moment pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de son jeune homologue.

« Merci pour ton aide. »

* * *

(1)

A : **Alors alors !!!! Il est mignon mon Hagi transformé ?**

PvC : _Je vous en supplie ! Dîtes-lui qu'il vous plait. Elle est en train de devenir infernale avec ça._

(2)

A : **Et maintenant, on imagine tous Nathan et Hagi à poils qui vont en catimini jusqu'à la chambre de Kaïounet.**

PvC arrive avec une serpillère. Elle devance la question d'Ahélya.

PvC : _L'association Hagi/nudité a toujours un curieux effet sur toi._

* * *

PvC : _Mouais... Tu n'as pas l'impression que l'enlèvement de Keiko s'est réglé un peu rapidement ?_

A : **Oui c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas le sujet premier de la fic je te le rappelle.**

PvC : _Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'oublie souvent que le sujet premier de cette fic c'est de pouvoir te rincer l'œil en faisant du SayaxHagi._

A : **C'est même pas vrai d'abord !**

Regard dubitatif de PvC.

PvC : _Bon... la petite princesse est sauve... Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu mettre dans ton prochain chapitre ?_

A : **Tu le sais très bien Mademoiselle « je poste en douce des extraits du prochain chapitre à paraître » sur mon capharnaüm.**

PvC : _En douce... En douce... Tellement en douce qu'on m'interdit de mettre certains passages du prochain chapitre !_

A : **Normal ! Celui-là pas question que quelqu'un le lise avant le 14 octobre !  
**

PvC : _Faux ! Deux personnes l'ont déjà lu !_

A (ignore PvC) : **Nos blas blas doivent vous ennuyer affreusement alors ignorez-les et postez une review pour nous dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Merci d'avance.**

PvC : _Eh ! N'essaie pas de changer de sujet !_

A : **Moi ? Jamais !**


	32. Partie IV chapitre 5

Ahélya : **Bon, je crois que nous allons faire court pour ce dernier chapitre. Rien n'est à moi. Je ne touche pas d'argent là-dessus. Bonne...**

PvC toussote.

PvC : _Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose là ?_

A (après réflexion) : **Non**

PvC : _Tu en es sûre et certaine ?_

A : **Ben oui.**

PvC : _Donc... Tu n'es pas en train d'oublier quelque chose du genre... J'ai un avertissement à vous donner à propos de ce chapitre..._

A : **Ah çaaaaaaa !!!!!**

PvC : _Oui, ça._

A :** Mais il n'y a rien de choquant de toute façon. Pas besoin d'avertissement.**

PvC : _Mouais..._

A : **Écoute... Mieux vaut qu'ils aillent voir par eux-même non ? Alors bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

**Partie IV : Combats**

**Chapitre 5 : Une vie normale...**

_Plage_

_Quelques temps plus tard_

« Rituels amoureux chiroptèriens ? » Lança Lewis à Nathan, Kaï, Joël et Akihiro.

Les cinq hommes étaient en train d'observer Saya trempée qui poursuivait Hagi tout le long de la plage.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'Hagi serait capable de faire ça. » déclara Kaï.

Il en était encore bouche-bée.

« Sa patience a des limites ? Suggéra Akihiro.

-Pas Hagi. Pas avec Saya, répliqua Kaï.

-En même temps, elle a passé sa journée à lui tourner autour et à l'embêter. » fit remarquer Lewis.

L'ancien agent de la CIA n'avait pas tort. Ils étaient venus ici pour fêter le retour de Keiko et la fin de toute cette histoire et depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la plage le harcèlement de Saya sur son Chevalier était devenu encore pire. Kaï aurait aimé que sa sœur soit plus calme mais il comprenait cette envahissante. Keiko était là. Elle allait pouvoir vivre comme elle l'entendait... Tout était terminé.

Étrangement, personne n'avait cherché à évoquer l'intervention de Nathan dans toute cette affaire même lorsque le matin-même, le Chevalier avait annoncé son départ pour le lendemain. Mais ce ne serait pas le seul départ à avoir lieu dans les jours prochains... Min et Monique devaient rentrer chez elles. Mao et Akihiro devaient aller en reportage ils ne savaient où... La fête qu'ils étaient en train de donner était donc à la fois une célébration de leur réussite et une fête d'adieu.

Pendant qu'ils dinaient, Hagi leur avait joué du violoncelle. Saya l'avait d'abord laissé tranquille puis le harcèlement avait recommencé. La Reine avait rapidement fini son repas puis était allée se poster derrière son Chevalier... Pour lui souffler sur la nuque. La concentration d'Hagi s'était petit à petit dissipée. Il y eut une fausse note puis une deuxième.

Après la troisième, Saya fit une petite pause de quelques minutes puis elle recommença son petit manège.

Kaï avait perdu déjà perdu le nombre de fausses notes qui avaient eu lieu lorsque le Chevalier se leva et posa son violoncelle.

Saya s'éloigna de quelques pas mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin. Ses pieds avaient déjà quitté le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, on la jeta à l'eau.

Elle se releva aussitôt et se mit à poursuivre l'auteur de ce forfait... Hagi mais elle le perdit vite de vue.

Saya sollicita le lien qu'ils partageaient. Elle savait où il se trouvait maintenant. Elle se dirigea donc sans hésiter vers les énormes rochers qui se trouvaient tout au bout de la plage.

Elle savait où il se trouvait mais il lui tomba tout de même dessus sans crier gare.

Il l'embrassa tout en glissant quelque chose autour de son cou.

Elle voulut toucher son cadeau mais il l'en empêcha. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le toucher pour savoir ce qu'il venait de lui passer autour du cou. Elle s'en doutait.

« Je te l'ai dit, murmura son Chevalier. Dans ma famille, ces bijoux se léguaient de mère en fille mais ma grand-mère rompit la tradiction en me donnant la croix Ankh le jour de sa mort. Ma sœur, puisqu'elle avait le don, hérita de l'œil. »

Saya acquiesça. En effet, elle savait déjà tout cela.

« Un peu avant que Misha ne meure, elle m'a donné l'œil en me disant de le confier à celle que je protégerai au péril de ma vie. »

Il accola son front contre celui de sa Reine et murmura un ''je t'aime'' passionné.

Saya ferma les yeux au moment où les lèvres d'Hagi effleurèrent les siennes. Elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Son Chevalier n'était plus là.

Saya sourit. D'un pas lent, elle quitta la formation rocheuse qui se trouvait au bout de la plage et rejoignit Kaori, Min, Monique et Mao.

Hagi, lui, avait déjà rejoint son frère et le Chevalier de sa mère. Elle lui sourit en le voyant se retourner vers elle.

Kaori observait attentivement sa meilleure amie et sourit à son tour.

« Alors ta réponse ? Demanda-t-elle à Saya.

-Ma réponse ? »

Kaori tendit la main pour toucher son collier. Saya baissa les yeux. Sa meilleure amie venait de prendre quelque chose du bout des doigts que Saya n'arrivait pas encore à voir.

« Ta couleur préférée non ? » lui dit l'humaine en lui montrant le fin anneau d'or surmonté d'une petite perle rosée à travers lequel passait la chaîne dorée.

Kaori lâcha le bijou. Saya détacha rapidement la chaîne. Elle retira la bague mais laissa l'œil. Elle remit ensuite le collier puis observa l'anneau pendant un moment. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Les autres souriaient.

« Quel silence ! » lança Julia qui venait d'arriver.

La scientifique était suivie des trois enfants qui se tenaient par la main. En voyant ce que Saya avait dans la sienne, elle comprit et sourit à son tour.

« J'imagine que la réponse a été positive. »

Saya regarda Julia.

« Je viens juste de voir la bague.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ! » s'écria Min.

Saya se retourna et regarda son Chevalier. Un sourire lumineux se dessina sur son visage.

* * *

_Un peu plus tôt_

Hagi réapparut tout d'un coup. Saya n'était pas avec lui, constata aussitôt Kaï. Le jeune homme était sur le point de lui demander où se trouvait sa sœur mais Nathan le devança.

« Tu viens de mettre à terre des milliers d'années de tradition. En es-tu conscient ? »

Hagi garda le silence.

« Un Chevalier qui épouse sa Reine nous n'avons jamais vu ça. »

Tout le monde regarda le Chevalier de Saya avec des yeux ronds? Hagi, lui, regardait Nathan. Le Chevalier de Miru frémit pendant un court instant sous le poids de ce regard d'acier mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le soutenir.

_Sait-il ?_

Lewis interrompit l'échange muet des deux Chevaliers.

« On aurait dû faire un pari là-dessus je le savais ! »

Personne n'écoutait vraiment l'ancien agent de la CIA. On pensait plutôt à féliciter Hagi.

« Avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, était en tain de dire Joël, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous faciliter la vie à Saya et toi. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi. »

Hagi interrompit le dirigeant du Bouclier Rouge.

« Saya ne m'a pas encore donné de réponse, avoua-t-il.

-Allez... Comme si elle allait refuser. » s'exclama Lewis.

Comme pour lui donner raison un cri éclata et Hagi sentit soudain un poids sur son dos. Deux bras fins entourèrent son cou.

« Oui. Bien sûr que oui. » lui murmura-t-on à l'oreille.

Saya le relâcha. Le Chevalier se retourna et la pris dans ses bras. Les deux immortels échangèrent un baiser discret.

Nathan s'avança alors vers eux tout en sortant quelque chose de la poche de sa chemise.

« C'est pour vous. » leur dit-il.

Il tendit la main et ouvrit son poing.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Saya.

Elle avait préféré s'adresser au Chevalier de sa mère en français. Même si elle ne comprenait pas la signification des deux pendentifs qui se trouvaient dans le creux de sa paume, quelque chose lui disait qu'ils devaient avoir un rapport avec le passé des Reines et des Chevaliers.

Le pendentif constituait en un simple rond d'or et d'argent sur lequel était gravé un S et un H entremêlés. Une petite pierre blanche irisée se trouvait incrusté au dessus des deux lettres.

« Je vous ai expliqué la signification du tatouage que j'ai dans le dos. Cette pierre a la même signification expliqua Nathan. C'est une opale. Dès qu'une Reine était devenue adulte, on lui donnait un bijou qui portait cette pierre, ainsi que l'initiale de son nom. Si elle le souhaitait, elle pouvait y faire graver autre chose... L'initiale du nom de son Chevalier favori... De ses enfants... »

Le chevalier de Miru marqua une légère pause.

« Considérez ceci comme votre cadeau de mariage... Mes enfants. »

Bon d'accord, le « mes enfants » étaient peut-être de trop mais il avait eu envie de le dire alors il s'autorisa cette pirouette.

Les humains étaient restés silencieux pendant cet échange. Ils commencèrent enfin à se manifester.

Kaï prit évidemment sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Si papa et Riku pouvait être là. » murmura-t-il.

Saya acquiesça.

« Toutes mes félicitations. » ajouta-t-il.

Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers Hagi et lui donna une vigoureuse poignée de main.

« Dire que je ne peux même pas te menacer... »

Le Chevalier garda le silence.

« Moi, je dis qu'il faut fêter ça ! Champagne. » s'écria Lewis.

Kaï se tourna vers l'ancien agent de la CIA.

« Il va falloir aller le chercher alors. »

Saya intervint.

« Hagi et moi, nous pourrions y aller. Avec notre vitesse...

-Pas question Saya, vous êtes... »

Nathan donna une claque dans le dos du frère de Saya pour le faire taire.

« Laissez faire l'ange et sa Reine. Si tu y vas grand frère ça va prendre des heures... Et moi, j'ai soif.

-Je croyais que vous ne pouviez boire que du sang.

-Sang et champagne... J'ai pas encore essayé comme mélange. » répliqua le Chevalier blond.

Saya et Hagi profitèrent de cet échange pour s'eclipser.

* * *

_Omoro_

_Plus tard_

« C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas, déclara Saya en entrant dans le restaurant vide. Tout ce silence je veux dire. »

Hagi ne répondit pas. Saya se tourna vers son Chevalier. Elle se noya pendant un instant dans son regard couleur d'acier et elle sentit son cœur battre à ses tempes. Avant, les rares fois où elle avait pu la surprendre, elle se souvenait d'avoir eu peur de cette lueur dans les yeux métalliques de son Chevalier. De la peur... Mais aussi de l'excitation et cela même si elle se reprenait aussitôt. Elle, le monstre, ne devait pas être regardé de cette manière... avec un tel amour, une telle passion... Un tel désir.

_Saya ?_

Son Chevalier avait remarqué son trouble. Elle se reprit.

« Kaï a dû ranger les caisses dans la remise. » dit-elle pour se donner une contenance.

Elle avança vers la porte donnant sur la remise. Hagi l'arrêta en la prenant par la main. Saya se retourna.

Son chevalier amena sa main jusqu'à son visage. Il contempla pendant un instant la bague qui se trouvait maintenant à l'annulaire de sa Reine.

« Je ne suis plus que ton sang et ta chair. » murmura-t-il.

Il releva les yeux. Saya se noya de nouveau dans son regard bleu-acier.

Il avait prononcé les mêmes mots plus d'un siècle auparavant, pendant la révolution Russe mais il n'ajouta pas la suite de la phrase énoncée ce jour-là.

« Même si tu t'y opposes. » avait-il dit.

Pourquoi manquait-il maintenant cette partie ? Peut-être parce qu'elle ne s'y opposait plus vraiment.

La main d'Hagi se porta à sa joue.

« Je serais toujours avec toi... Jusqu'à la mort. » (1)

Saya ferma les yeux.

_Je ne suis plus que ton sang et ta chair..._

_Son sang et sa chair..._

_Mon sang et ma chair..._

_Son sang et ma chair..._

_Mon sang et sa chair..._

Et il n'y avait personne à Omoro pour le moment...

Saya rouvrit les yeux.

« Nous ne sommes plus que le même sang et la même chair. » murmura-t-elle.

Sa main dans celle de son Chevalier, elle le força à la suivre mais Saya n'entra pas dans la remise. Elle emprunta l'escalier conduisant à la partie privée d'Omoro.

Elle ne se tourna vers son Chevalier que lorsqu'ils furent arriver jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se dressa alors sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et elle posa la main d'Hagi, qu'elle tenait toujours, sur son sein.

Elle lâcha la main de son Chevalier. Il ne la retira pas et il commença même rapidement à la déplacer vers le bas de son débardeur pour se glisser dessous.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, les lèvres de Saya quittèrent celles d'Hagi et la Reine s'escrima à déboutonner la chemise de son Chevalier.

Lentement...

Doucement...

Tendrement...

Ils se devêtirent l'un l'autre tout en parcourant leurs corps de baisers et de caresses puis ils s'installèrent sur le petit lit de Saya.

Couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, ils exploraient leurs corps avec...

Lenteur...

Douceur...

Tendresse...

Saya finit par en avoir assez. Elle ne voulait plus cela... Plus d'effleurement... De baisers plus ou moins appuyés... Des caresses plus ou moins intimes...

Le même sang et la même chair avait-elle dit un peu plus tôt et c'était ce qu'elle désirait maintenant.

Hagi regarda sa Reine. Ses yeux étaient déjà plus rouges que marrons. Tout naturellement, il lui offrit son cou et elle mordit.

Saya poussa un gémissement étouffé en sentant le goût de son sang dans sa bouche mais elle cessa presque aussitôt de boire.

Elle voulait plus que cela.

« S'il te plait. » supplia-t-elle d'une voix languissante en lui envoyant mentalement les quelques souvenirs qu'elle avait à propos de ce qui s'était passé le jour où elle s'était réveillée.

Là-bas, c'était elle qui l'avait guidé en elle mais maintenant...

Le poids d'Hagi sur elle n'avait aucune importante. Tout ce qui comptait c'était de le sentir en elle... De sentir ses canines et son sexe en elle... De le sentir prendre son sang au même rythme que le va-et-vient de ses hanches.

Elle chercha soudain sa main pour la porter à sa bouche.

Le Chevalier n'émit aucune protestation lorsque les longues canines de sa Reine se plantèrent violemment dans la chair tendre de son poignet.

Le même sang et la même chair...

(2)

* * *

_Plage_

Kaï commençait à s'inquiéter. Saya et Hagi n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

« Je vais aller les chercher. » déclara-t-il tout d'un coup en se levant.

Et il trouva Nathan planter devant lui.

« Franchement grand frère, si tu pouvais éviter de ramener ta fraise là-bas, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

-Quoi ?

-Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bouché ! S'écria Nathan en se tapant le front. Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse un dessin ? »

Kaï ne comprenait toujours pas. Kaori le prit par la main et l'emmena à l'écart. Beaucoup éclatèrent de rire en voyant le jeune homme rougir après les quelques explications données par la meilleure amie de Saya.

« Oh c'est bon ! Taisez-vous ! » s'exclama-t-il au moment où Kaori et lui revinrent aurpès des autres qui riaient toujours aux éclats.

Nathan retourna s'installer un peu à l'écart tout en s'étonnant quelque peu du fait que personne n'ait remarqué que la main de la meilleure ami était restée dans celle du grand frère. Oh et puis après tout, ce n'était que des histoires d'humains...

Le Chevalier de Miru referma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la musique qu'il entendait.

L'amour entre une Reine et son Chevalier produisait toujours de fantastiques symphonies...

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard_

_Clinique_

Mais tout n'était pas encore fini. Une affaire n'avait pas encore été résolue. Pourquoi Saya s'était-elle réveillée ? Allait-elle se rendormir bientôt ou dans trois ans ?

C'était pour répondre à ces questions que la jeune femme se trouvait à la clinique de Julia aujourd'hui puisqu'avec tous ces évènements, elle n'avait jamais pu le faire jusqu'à maintenant. Kaori l'avait accompagnée. Sa meilleure amie se trouvait actuellement derrière la baie vitrée du box de contrôle du scanner de la clinique tandis que Julia était en train d'aider Saya à s'installer avant l'examen.

La scientifique laissa ensuite l'immortelle et rejoignit Kaori. Julia était soucieuse mais elle ne le montrait pas. Les dernières analyses de sang de Saya étaient étranges... Enfin, elles l'étaient déjà au moment de son réveil en fait mais la scientifique n'avait rien dit. Cela ne lui avait pas paru si inquiétant que cela au départ.

Une nouvelle protéine avait fait son apparition dans le sang de Saya mais en quantité infime. Elle s'était peut-être trouvée là depuis toujours et ils ne l'avaient pas détecté.... C'était ce qu'elle s'était dit en la découvrant même si elle n'y croyait pas trop. Le problème, c'est que depuis le réveil de Saya la concentration de cette protéine n'avait pas cessé d'augmenter au point d'atteindre maintenant des sommets.

Les clichés issus du scanner ne cessaient de se succéder sous les yeux de Julia. Rien n'était anormal... Jusqu'à ce que...

« Oh bon sang ! » S'exclama tout d'un coup la scientifique.

Kaori se tourna aussitôt vers elle, inquiète.

«Il y a un problème ? »

Julia ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je vais chercher Saya. » finit-elle par dire.

La scientifique se releva.

_C'est impossible... Totalement impossible..._

* * *

_Omoro_

Kaï était seul au restaurant... Enfin aussi seul qu'il pouvait l'être dans un restaurant qui commençait à se remplir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique ? demanda soudain un client assis au bar.

-C'est joli. » ajouta un autre.

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille. Il était seul dans le restaurant mais la partie privée d'Omoro était occupée pour le moment ainsi que l'attestait la musique venant de plus haut.

« C'est mon futur beau-frère. Il joue du violoncelle, répondit Kaï.

-Saya va se marier ! » s'exclama l'un des clients.

Kaï n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Celle dont il était justement question venait de débarquer dans la salle du restaurant, suivie de sa meilleure amie.

« Félicitations Saya ! » lança quelqu'un.

L'immortelle l'ignora et fila jusqu'à la partie privée d'Omoro.

Plus haut, la musique cessa.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kaï.

-Comment t'expliquer... »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des explications de Kaori.

_C'est impossible..._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kaï et Kaori étaient montés jusqu'à la partie privée d'Omoro. Ils trouvèrent Saya et Hzagi dans la cuisine, Saya assise à la table, Hagi, debout, penché au dessus d'un téléphone portable posé dessus.

« Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? était en train de dire le Chevalier.

-Bien sûr que je le savais ! Pourquoi serait-elle restée éveillée autrement ? Je savais ce qu'il s'était passé dans le tombeau et quand je suis revenu, quand j'ai vu qu'elle était réveillée, j'ai tout de suite compris.

-Dans le tombeau ? Que s'est-il passé dans le tombeau ? »

Hagi et Saya relevèrent la tête mais gardèrent le silence.

« Ah tiens ! Le grand frère ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Fermez-la.

-Le problème c'est que... Si je me tais, tu ne pourrais jamais savoir ce qui s'est passé entre eux une fois que la meilleure amie et toi avaient quitté le tombeau. »

Kaï poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Merci. Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Saya ne pourrait pas être... »

Le jeune homme se tut.

« Enceinte ? C'est le mot que tu cherches grand frère ? »

Kaï était sur le point de répondre mais Saya leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda l'immortelle. Je croyais que seule l'union entre une Reine et un Chevalier de sa sœur était féconde. »

Une légère pause avec la réponse de Nathan.

« Ta sœur et toi, vous n'avez rien fait comme il le fallait. Normal, me direz-vous, vu les circonstances. »

Un soupir.

« Ainsi que je vous l'ai expliqué à toi et à Hagi... La Reine victorieuse gagne le droit de donner naissance à une nouvelle génération. Il est vrai que l'union entre une Reine et un Chevalier de sa sœur a beaucoup plus de chance d'aboutir mais il est parfois arrivé que...

-Pourquoi ? L'interrompit Saya.

-Vois-tu... Le plus important n'est pas l'union en elle-même. C'est le désir de la Reine pour cette union qui est primordial. Tout comme notre nucléotide particulier qui se plie à nos désirs, une Reine ne peut avoir d'enfant que si elle le souhaite.

-Êtes-vous en train de dire que Diva a chosi Riku ? interrogea Kaï

-En effet. Elle le voulait plus que tout au monde et puisqu'Amshel avait enfin réussi à la convaincre qu'avoir des enfants était une bonne idée.

-Mais moi, je ne voulais pas d'enfants ! S'exclama Saya.

-Notre nucléotide se plie à nos désirs mais on dirait parfois qu'il nous dicte les siens. »

Un toussotement.

« Lorsqu'Hagi et toi, vous avez... Enfin consommé votre union allons-nous dire ; vous n'étiez pas vraiment dans votre état normal. Tu avais pris son sang. Il avait pris le tien. Seul l'instinct de notre race primait et quel est le premier instinct d'une race sinon celui de se reproduire. »

Un nouveau silence.

« Saya ne veux-tu donc pas de ces enfants ? »

Le ton de la question était plus que solennel.

Saya regarda Hagi. Elle posa ensuite la main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

« Si on suit ton raisonnement à la lettre... Si je ne voulais pas de ces enfants, ils ne seraient déjà plus là. »

* * *

_A des centaines de kilomètres de là_

Nathan sourit en entendant la réponse de la fille de sa Reine. Pendant un moment, il avait eu peur que Saya ne rejette cette nouvelle génération qui grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle. Il était heureux de s'être trompé.

« On dirait bien que tu es maintenant devenu une véritable Reine, poursuivit le Chevalier de Miru. Tu vas donner naissance à une nouvelle génération et le grand sommeil ne s'emparera plus jamais de toi.

-Quoi ?

-Oh c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié de vous le dire... Donc, une Reine ayant enfanté ressemble un peu aux Chevaliers. Elle n'a plus du tout besoin de dormir et sa consommation de nourriture redevient normale. Elle n'a plus qu'à se laisser vivre éternellement... Enfin, si elle réussit à survivre aux mois qui suivent son accouchement. Saya, Hagi, dès que nos princesses et la Schiff entendront les voix silencieuses de nos deux nouvelles petites Reines, dîtes à la scientifique de procéder à une césarienne. Une fois que les cocons seront retirés, il vaudrait mieux que Saya reste dans une chambre stérile pendant quelques temps. Son sang va subir quelques changements et elle sera vulnérable pendant cette transformation. Dîtes aussi à la scientifique de m'appeler le plus tôt possible, je lui donnerai toutes les explications qu'elle désire là-dessus. »

Le Chevalier blond raccrocha. Il entendait presque les protestations qui avaient dû surgir à des kilomètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement. Il aurait bien voulu poursuivre cette conversation mais il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

_Bon... Où se trouve donc le bureau ovale ?_

* * *

_Plus tard_

Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Jack depuis trop longtemps, depuis son coup de téléphone de la semaine passée en fait.

Tout ceci commençait vraiment à devenir inquiétant. Il avait envoyé des hommes à leur maison de New York. Elle était vide. Aucune trace de Jack, de Collins et de leurs hommes. Quel problème avait pu les conduire à quitter la maison sans laisser de trace ?

Le porte s'ouvrit. La secrétaire devait être de retour avec le dossier qu'il attendait. Il leva les yeux du rapport qu'il était en train de lire... Mais à la place de la secrétaire attendue, il trouva un homme blond au regard menaçant qui se jeta sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement.

De longues minutes de silence, qui ne furent troublées que par des bruits de succion, s'écoulèrent.

L'homme blond finit par se redresser. Il s'essuya rapidement la bouche puis jeta un léger coup d'œil sur le cadavre qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil, un air surpris sur le visage.

Il poussa un soupir. L'idée même de devoir se débarrasser du corps l'épuisait.

D'un geste nonchalant, l'homme blond le fit tomber du fauteuil et poussa le cadavre sous le bureau. Il s'installa ensuite à sa place.

Sa tête s'appuya plus fortement sur le haut du dossier et il ferma les yeux.

Il laissa les souvenirs de celui qui venait de lui servir de déjeuner l'envahir. C'était agréable de connaître enfin tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire.

Il se vit prendre contact avec Argeno des années plus tôt.

Il revécut les négociations qui avaient suivies... Les discutions à propos de ce qu'ils devaient faire des documents d'Amshel.

Ils étaient enfin parvenu à un accord.

Lui, il avait les documents mais seul Argeno possédait le code et la clé permettant d'y accéder.

Il avait fini par apprendre le code.

Il ne lui manquait plus que la clé... Que devait lui ramener Jack qui venait de passer un accord avec l'ancien Chevalier de Diva.

L'homme blond sortit quelque chose de sa poche et sourit. Lui, il avait le code et la clé.

Il avait encore quelques petites choses à régler puis il serait libre comme l'air.

Il s'occuperait d'abord de Grant. La destruction des travaux d'Amshel viendrait plus tard.

Il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire par la suite. Saya et Hagi n'avaient pas besoin d'un vieil oiseau de nuit tel que lui dans leur nouveau Clan. Il allait leur laisser le soin d'écrire ce nouveau chapitre de leur histoire tout en veillant de loin sur eux mais une autre activité serait tout de même la bienvenue s'il voulait éviter l'ennui.

Il regarda le cadavre qui se trouvait sous le bureau puis sourit de nouveau.

Président des États-Unis... Voilà un poste qu'il n'avait jamais occupé... Peut-être devait-il essayer ?

* * *

(1) Voir le tome 2 de Blood+ Adagio

(2) Avant de partir trinquer avec Nathounet et PvC pour fêter la bonne nouvelle, je vous invite à remercier Blood+ Adagio. Ce passage était vraiment mal parti et sans cette petite phrase...

* * *

PvC est seule sur scène.

PvC : _Vous vous demander certainement pourquoi Ahélya n'est pas là ? C'est assez simple en fait. Elle a peur du lancer de tomates pourries que pourrait susciter ce dernier chapitre._

Une pause.

PvC : _Donc... Pour le lancer de tomates, c'est assez simple. Vous cliquez sur le bouton qui se trouve juste en dessous. Pour les louanges, s'il y en a mais j'en doute, c'est le même chemin. Pour simplement donner votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre... Pareil._

Un silence

PvC : _Dernier chapitre donc mais Revanche n'est pas encore fini. Pour avoir un avant-goût de l'épilogue, allez où vous savez. Pour la lire en entier, il va falloir attendre un peu... A la prochaine tout le monde._

PvC quitte de la scène. Elle lance, malencontreusement évidemment, un coup de pied dans un décor représentant un buisson en sortant.

Ahélya (accroupit derrière le morceau de carton peint) : **Je te déteste !**

Ahélya lance ensuite une regard apeuré vers le public.

A : **Hum... Pas encore de tomates ?**


	33. Epilogue

PvC est seule sur scène.

PvC : _Tu viens ?_

Ahélya (hors de la scène) : **Non !!!!**

PvC : _Allez... Tu dois être présente._

A : **Nan !! J'veux pas !!!**

Soupire de PvC.

PvC : _Je vais finir par aller te chercher._

A : **M'en fout !!**

PvC : _Et je te trainerais devant eux..._

A : **Essaie toujours !**

Nouveau soupir.

PvC : _Vous devez vous demander pourquoi elle est dans cet était-là... C'est très simple en fait. Elle ne veut pas écrire le mot FIN. C'est tout. Elle a essayé de faire de la rétention mais bon... j'ai fini par réussir à la convaincre._

Ahélya pleure en coulisse.

PvC : _Et oui, c'est l'épilogue... L'endroit où on doit atteindre un summum d'OOC alors Ahélya s'excuse et nous vous souhaitons toutes les deux une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Okinawa, Japon_

_Dix ans plus tard_

Elles étaient en retard pour partir au lycée, tout cela parce qu'elles n'avaient pas dormi chez leur oncle mais chez leur tante et elles avaient, bien sûr, oublier de mettre leur réveil à sonner.

Elles arrivèrent au lycée juste au moment où la sonnerie indiquant le début des cours retentissait. Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà dans leur classe lorsqu'elles y entrèrent. On les interpella aussitôt.

« Le prof n'est pas encore là. Vous pariez sur quoi ? »

Un regard bleu croisa un regard marron puis leurs yeux se posèrent sur le garçon qui venait de parler.

« Cheveux détachés. » dirent-elles en chœur.

Un sifflement se fit entendre.

« Vous prenez des risques les jumelles. Il n'est jamais venu avec les cheveux détachés jusqu'à maintenant. »

Elles se contentèrent de sourire puis rejoignirent leur place. Leurs tables étaient l'une à côté de l'autre.

« Le prof est encore plus en retard que vous. Vous avez de la chance. » leur dit un garçon brun, aux yeux noirs, au teint mat et aux traits occidentaux.

Il se trouvait juste derrière la jumelle aux yeux bleus.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un nouveau sourire.

Une élève aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains foncés, qui se trouvait derrière la jumelle au regard marron, prit alors la parole. Elle était occidentale, tout comme son voisin de table au teint mat.

« Je déteste les voir avec ce petit sourire. Ça me donne toujours l'impression que vous en savez plus que nous.

-Comme si ça n'arrivait jamais entre toi et Erik. Vous êtes jumeaux aussi après tout.

-Sauf que lui, c'est un garçon Kei-chan, répliqua la jeune fille aux yeux bleus en esquissant une mine faussement dégoûtée.

-Tu pourrais te travestir Sofia. » intervint son frère aux yeux noirs.

Sa sœur voulut répliquer mais...

« Taisez-vous les jumeaux ! Le prof arrive ! »

Tous les élèves regagnèrent aussitôt leur place. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Pardonnez-moi mon retard. Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, leur dit leur professeur principal en ajustant rapidement ses lunettes aux verres ovales.

-Tiens ! Ça arrive donc aux profs aussi ! » lança Erik.

Mais sa plaisanterie tomba à plat. Tous les élèves venaient de voir que leur professeur avait les cheveux détachés.

« Y aurait-il un problème ? Leur demanda-t-il en voyant le silence se prolonger.

-Vos cheveux... » murmura une élève portant de petites lunettes rondes.

Leur professeur principal passa la main dans sa crinière couleur d'encre.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les attacher. » répondit-il simplement.

Il se retourna, prit une craie et commença à inscrire quelque chose au tableau.

« Ouvrez vos livres à la page soixante-huit s'il vous plait. Sienne, comme vous avez parlé sans y être invité, commencez à lire. »

Erik se leva. Le cours d'anglais commença.

Cette heure se déroula sans la moindre anicroche mais le professeur remarqua bien vite quelques mouvements suspects qui convergeaient tous vers les jumelles Miyagusuku. Il préféra ne pas interrompre son cours pour demander ce qui était en train de se passer. Il garderait plutôt les deux jeunes filles à la fin de l'heure afin de savoir de quoi il retournait.

Une heure plus tard, la sonnerie résonna de nouveau. Les élèves quittèrent leur salle pour se diriger vers celles spécialisées. Ils avaient maintenant biologie.

« Miyagusuku Aoko et Miyagusuku Keiko, j'aimerais vous parler... »

Les jumelles se figèrent. Les jumeaux occidentaux également, constatèrent aussitôt les autres élèves. Rien de bien étonnant en soit en fait. Les deux paires de jumeaux étaient tout le temps fourrées ensemble.

Aoko et Keiko firent signe à Erik et Sofia que tout allait bien.

Une fois que tous les élèves eurent quittés la salle, leur professeur principal se planta devant les deux jeunes filles après avoir fermé la porte.

« Je veux voir le contenu de vos poches. »

Les jumelles adressèrent un regard implorant à l'homme brun qui se trouvait en face d'elles.

« Oncle Hagi. » supplièrent-elles.

Leur oncle se contenta de les fixer de son regard d'acier.

Elles soupirèrent de concert. Hagi ne cédait qu'en face d'une seule personne, sa femme, leur tante, Saya.

Les jumelles vidèrent leurs poches. De nombreuses pièces et quelques billets se trouvaient maintenant sur le bureau.

Hagi émit un soupir discret.

« Je croyais que les paris sur la manière dont je m'attachais les cheveux avaient cessé.

-On a commencé. Les autres ont continué. C'est tout, expliqua Keiko.

-Mais ça faisait longtemps que nous n'y avions pas participé, ajouta Aoko.

-Et si les autres apprenaient un jours que vous connaissez les résultats avant même d'arriver au lycée ?

-Mais oncle Hagi... Personne ne sait que tu es notre oncle, fit remarquer Aoko.

-Et puis ça nous fait un peu d'argent de poche. » crut bon de préciser sa sœur.

Hagi garda le silence pendant un petit moment.

« Je n'en parlerais pas à Saya mais si jamais ça se reproduit... »

Les jeunes filles se jetèrent aussitôt à son cou.

« Merci oncle Hagi !!! »

Elles le lâchèrent et commencèrent à s'éloigner mais Hagi les retint encore pendant un instant.

« J'ai un conseil de classe ce soir. Kaï a rendez-vous avec Julia. Son genou le fait toujours souffrir. Pourriez-vous aller chercher les enfants à notre place ?

-Sans problème.

-Vous comptez toujours inviter les jumeaux Sienne chez nous ? Cela va mettre à mal vos petits paris.

-Oh ils garderont le secret, j'en suis sûre, déclara la jumelle aux yeux bleus.

-Et puis Aoko tient tant à présenter Erik-chan à tante Saya et oncle Kaï. » poursuivit Keiko.

Sa sœur la foudroya du regard.

Hagi regarda attentivement sa nièce aux yeux bleus.

Il était devenu professeur un peu par hasard. Cela avait d'abord été des cours particuliers de violoncelle et de langue vivante à quelques clients du restaurant puis Joël lui avait demandé s'il ne souhaitait pas devenir professeur pour de bon. Si c'était le cas, il était prêt à l'aider. Hagi avait accepté, mais plus pour faire plaisir à Saya que par vocation personnelle. Sa Reine avait voulu qu'il cesse de vivre dans son ombre... Qu'il ait un métier... Et il était maintenant professeur d'anglais et de français mais aussi le responsable du club de musique dans le lycée où ses deux nièces et le fils de David et Julia suivaient leur cours.

Hagi avait vite remarqué l'idylle naissante entre Aoko et Erik Sienne, fils d'un couple de français ayant immigré au Japon des années plus tôt. Cette famille avait parcouru le pays en tout sens puis ils avaient fini par se fixer à Okinawa cette année.

Hagi n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant mais il était peut-être temps de parler de tout ceci à Saya.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là oncle Hagi. Je ne vais pas le transformer en Chevalier.

-Aoko, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.

-Quoi d'autre alors ? »

Hagi ne répondit pas. Aoko poursuivit :

« Ne donnez pas votre sang à n'importe qui, rappela-t-elle. Vous avez lourdement insisté sur ce point quand vous nous avez dit toute la vérité.

-Le seul problème c'est que... C'est que je n'ai pas l'impression que ce jeune homme soit n'importe qui. Pourquoi nous le présenterais-tu autrement ?

-Peut-être parce que vous nous avez donné l'autorisation d'inviter des amis à la fête de ce soir ?

-Aoko...

-Tu viens Keiko. On va être en retard en bio. »

La jumelle aux yeux bleus quitta la pièce mais sa sœur resta à l'intérieur.

« Excuse-la. » dit-elle simplement.

Hagi lui fit signe que ce n'était rien.

« Elle a raison de toute façon. Tu vas finir par être en retard. »

La jeune fille commença à s'éloigner mais son oncle avait encore quelque chose à lui dire. Il la retint.

« Saya a demandé ce matin si tu comptais toujours nous quitter une fois ton diplôme obtenu. »

Keiko se retourna.

« Vous aviez pourtant l'air très occupé ce matin quand nous sommes passés devant votre chambre. Tu es sûr qu'elle a eu le temps de te poser une telle question ? »

Hagi ne répondit pas. Son regard bleuté continua de fixer sa nièce.

« Elle ne te laissera pas partir tant que tu ne lui donneras pas une raison valable à ton départ.

-Et que veux-tu que je lui dise !? Éclata Keiko. Que depuis quelques mois, j'ai parfois tellement envie de tuer ma sœur que je suis obligée de la fuir pour ne pas lui faire du mal !

-Saya pourrait comprendre. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et ta mère.

-Justement. Elle, elle avait des raisons de le faire. Moi... Moi, je n'en ai aucune. »

Hagi prit sa nièce dans ses bras. Elle laissa enfin libre cours aux larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le jour où elle était venu le voir en lui disant « aide-moi ».

« Nathan sera là ce soir, murmura-t-il. Je lui ai parlé de la situation. Il est peut-être temps d'avoir une nouvelle discussion avec vous deux. Séparément bien entendu. Avec Aoko, nous parlerons de cet Erik et avec toi... De ton problème.

-Que direz-vous à oncle Kaï quand je partirais ?

-Tu n'es pas encore partie Kei-chan et même si cela se produit... Je crois qu'après toutes ces années, il a fini par comprendre que certaines affaires ne concernaient que... Que notre Clan. »

Hagi sécha les larmes de Keiko.

« Tu dois retourner en cours maintenant. »

* * *

_Fin des cours_

La dernière sonnerie venait de retentir. Les élèves étaient libres et tout le monde était en train de ranger ses affaires.

« On va directement chez vous ? Demanda Erik en enfilant ses chaussures.

-On doit d'abord aller chercher les M&Ms et compagnie en fait, répondit Aoko.

-Les M&Ms ?

-Eh Chris ! Tu viens avec nous ! » cria Aoko, qui venait d'apercevoir son ami d'enfance, au lieu de répondre à la question de son camarade de classe.

Le fils de Julia et David rejoignit le petit groupe d'adolescent. Chris avait un an de moins qu'eux mais il passait plus de temps avec les deux paires de jumeaux qu'avec les élèves de sa classe.

« Vous passez à l'école primaire d'abord ? Demanda-t-il après être arrivé près des jumeaux.

-Bien obligé, répondit Keiko. Leurs parents sont tous occupés.

-Je vais prévenir les miens alors. Si jamais papa ne me voit pas à la maison à l'heure convenue, je vais mourir.

-On devrait faire un concours entre oncle Kaï et ton père... » fit remarquer Aoko.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe était en route pour l'école primaire. Erik et Aoko étaient devant, lancés dans une conversation enflammée tandis que Keiko, Sofia et Chris les suivaient.

« Ah... Il est loin le temps où j'étais le seul garçon existant à ses yeux...

-Tu le regrettes Chris ? Demanda Keiko en souriant.

-Tu plaisantes ! Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais devenir son Chevalier... Servant. »

Le fils de Julia s'était ''brillamment'' rattrapé.

Le petit groupe était maintenant en vue des anciennes écoles primaire et maternelle des jumelles et de Chris. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portail. L'école était fini depuis un petit moment déjà. Avisant un jardinier, Keiko lui demanda dans quelle salle se tenait la garderie.

« Salle 404. »

Elle remercia son interlocuteur puis le petit groupe se remit en marche jusqu'à la salle indiquée.

« Chris et les jumelles ! Voilà un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu ! »

C'est de cette manière que la femme qui gardait les enfants ce jour-là les salua. Les trois adolescents l'avaient en fait eu tous trois comme institutrice. Ils s'inclinèrent légèrement pour lui rendre son salut.

« Vous venez chercher vos cousins ?

-Oui. Nos oncles et tantes ne pouvaient pas venir les chercher.

-Ils sont en train de préparer votre fête annuelle ? »

Chris, Aoko et Keiko sourirent. C'était vrai. Tous les ans, à cette époque de l'année, avait lieu leur réunion de famille... En quelque sorte. Ils fêtaient surtout une nouvelle année de tranquillité... Et dix années s'étaient écoulées depuis. La fête de ce soir allait donc sans doute être encore plus importante que d'habitude... Sans oublier que leur grand-oncle Nathan serait présent.

Le Chevalier de leur grand-mère était enfin de retour après dix ans d'absence. Oh, bien sûr, il avait gardé contact avec eux mais il avait préféré prendre ses distances... Au point même de ne pas connaître le nom de ces deux autres petites nièces. Saya et Hagi ne prononçaient jamais leur nom quand ils étaient au téléphone avec lui et Nathan ne leur avait jamais demandé de quelle manière ils avaient décidé de nommé les deux nouvelles Reines.

« Vous ne nous aviez pas dit que vous aviez des petites sœurs ! » s'écria Sofia en voyant arriver un groupe de quatre enfants.

Aoko et Keiko sourirent.

« Ce sont nos cousines. Pas nos sœurs, répondirent-elles en chœur.

-Tu déconnes, répliqua Erik. Vous avez vu comme vous vous ressemblez.

-Et tu n'as pas encore vu leur tante. » soupira Chris.

L'ancienne institutrice des trois adolescents intervint.

« Si vous pouviez demander à votre tante son secret de jouvence d'ailleurs. Elle a toujours l'air si jeune après toutes ses années.

-Impossible Sensei, répondit Keiko. C'est un secret de famille. »

Pendant ce temps, un petit garçon de trois ou quatre ans s'était approché d'Aoko. Il tira sur la jupe de son uniforme. La jeune fille se pencha vers lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il Ri-chan ?

-Je veux rentrer à la maison. » répondit le petit garçon.

Aoko le prit dans ses bras.

« Nous faisons les présentations et on y va Ri-chan. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Sofia et Erik.

« Voici Riku, dit-elle en montrant le petit garçon qu'elle avait dans les bras.

-Irène, ajouta Keiko en se plaçant à côté d'une petite fille aux cheveux roux, sa grande sœur.

-Et voici... »

Les jumelles avaient parlé en même temps.

« Les M&Ms... Misha et Miru. » dirent-elles en se mettant à côté de deux petites filles d'une dizaine d'années qui étaient leur copie conforme en miniature.

On remarquait cependant quelques différences entre elles. Tous comme les deux adolescentes, l'une des petites filles avait les yeux marrons tandis qu'ils étaient bleus chez l'autre mais la nuance de couleur était différente de celle de leurs grandes cousines. Les yeux de Miru, la jumelle aux yeux marrons, semblaient plus foncés que ceux de Keiko tandis que ceux de Misha différaient totalement du bleu lumineux des yeux d'Aoko. Beaucoup plus pâles, ils tiraient sur le gris.

« Dîtes bonjour, ordonnèrent Aoko et Keiko.

-Bonjour. » répétèrent Riku et Irène.

Miru et Misha gardèrent le silence et se contentèrent d'incliner légèrement la tête... Puis le petit groupe se remit en route. Direction... Omoro.

Erik et Chris coururent tout le long de chemin. Ils étaient poursuivis par Irène et Riku. Les petites jumelles, main dans la main, marchaient calmement devant les trois adolescentes... Qui parlaient de trucs de filles.

« Franchement, avec ses cheveux détachés, il vient de passer à la première position de ma liste des mecs les plus mignons du lycée, était en train de dire Sofia.

-Il ne l'était pas déjà ? Lui rappela Aoko.

-Dommage qu'il soit marié, ajouta Keiko en faisant un discret clin d'œil à sa sœur.

-Arrêtez avec ça ! Il ne porte pas d'alliance je vous l'ai déjà dit donc... Il n'est pas marié. »

La conversation tourna court. Ils étaient arrivés à Omoro.

* * *

_Omoro_

« Saya laisse-moi t'aider. »

Saya se tourna vers Kaori.

« Pas question. On t'a prescris un repos complet... Alors tu te reposes. Et puis, tu es médecin, tu sais très bien ce que tu risques si jamais tu te fatigues trop. »

Elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et posa la main sur son ventre rebondi.

« Il n'est pas question qu'il arrive malheur à ma nouvelle nièce. »

Puis l'immortelle vaqua de nouveau à ses occupations. Kaori prit la télécommande qu'elle avait abandonné sur un coin du canapé puis se remit à zapper.

« Tu sembles soucieuse. » déclara Kaori après quelques minutes de silence.

L'immortelle se tourna vers l'humaine.

« C'est à propos d'Aoko.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Hagi vient de me dire qu'il y avait un garçon qui...

-A quel moment... »

Kaori réalisa à temps l'énormité qu'elle était sur le point de proférer.

« J'oublie parfois qu'Hagi et toi, vous êtes capables de... Enfin tu sais.

-De communiquer par la pensée ? » suggéra Saya.

Un sourire contrit se dessina sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

« Désolée. Même si ça fait dix ans, j'ai encore du mal à... »

Saya posa sa main sur celle de l'humaine.

« Tu sais bien que ça n'a aucune importance. Nous sommes un peu différentes. C'est tout. »

Kaori sourit.

« Quel est le problème avec ce garçon ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. C'est de son âge après tout.

-Sauf qu'elle ne risque pas qu'un simple chagrin d'amour.

-C'est vrai mais...

-Souviens-toi de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

-Je sais.

-S'il devient... S'il devient son Chevalier mieux vaut qu'elle ne se trompe pas.

-Ta mère et toi, vous vous en êtes plutôt bien tirées non ? »

Kaori n'entendit pas la réponse de Saya. Cette dernière était descendue dans la remise. L'humaine soupira puis recommença à zapper et tomba sur un flash info.

« … vient de mourir. Il avait été président des Etats-Unis de 2012 à 2020. Très populaire les premiers mois suivant son élections, il avait ensuite connu un petit passage à vide avant de regagner en popularité et ce, jusqu'à la fin de son mandat. Suite à son second mandat, il s'était retiré de la scène politique et œuvrait pour plusieurs ONG... »

Kaori zappa de nouveau. Elle entendis soudain un bruit dans les escaliers. Saya devait être en train de remonter mais... Elle se trompait.

« Non ! Ne me dîtes pas que le grand frère s'est reproduit ! S'écria l'homme blond qui venait d'arriver. Mon dieu, l'humanité court à sa perte ! »

Une voix féminine s'éleva dans le dos du nouvel arrivant.

« Mon frère n'est pas là Nathan.

-Quand revient-il ? Le voyage en avion a été mortellement ennuyeux. J'ai besoin de m'amuser.

-Le voyage en avion... » répéta Saya avec un air dubitatif.

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est vrai grande Reine... J'étais le pilote et le seul voyageur.

-Et il n'y avait pas d'avion.

-C'est vrai aussi. »

La Reine et le Chevalier de sa mère était arrivé en haut. Ignorant Kaori, Nathan regarda longuement la fille de celle qui avait été sa Reine.

« Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-Comme tu l'avais dit... Je me suis... Transformée. Ce n'est pas comme les Chevaliers mais cela y ressemble. Je mange toujours mais voilà dix ans que je n'ai pas dormi.

-Je suis sûr qu'Hagi et toi vous savez comment occuper vos nuits. »

Saya rougit légèrement. Nathan redevint sérieux.

« Et votre lien... Beaucoup plus fort qu'avant ?

-Comment...

-Voyons Saya ! J'ai vécu avec de nombreuses Reines matures et leurs Chevaliers. »

Saya préféra changer de sujet.

« Nous avons des invités ce soir.

-Je suis au courant. Hagi m'a téléphone avant son conseil de classe. Tiens ! En parlant de ça d'ailleurs... Qui a eu cette idée ? Hagi professeur... Non mais franchement... » (1)

Saya préféra ignorer cette partie de la réplique du Chevalier.

« Il t'a parlé de...

-De cet Erik ? Bien sûr. Je vais attentivement examiné ce jeune homme. C'est à notre petite Reine de choisir évidemment mais...

-Dîtes, intervint alors Kaori. Je sais que vos histoires de vampires ne me regardent pas puisque je ne suis qu'une simple humaine mais ne pourriez-vous pas vous contenter d'envisager la case petit ami avant de sauter directement à celle de Chevalier ? »

Les deux vampires n'eurent pas le temps de répondre.

« C'est nous ! Nous sommes rentrés !! »

Kaori se leva péniblement.

« Attends je vais t'aider. » dit Saya en se précipitant vers elle.

Le groupe d'enfants et d'adolescents étaient déjà en train d'envahir la partie privée d'Omoro.

Un cri de joie commun retentit.

« Grand oncle Nathan !!! »

Les jumelles se jetèrent au cou du Chevalier de leur grand-mère tandis que Sofia et Erik s'entreregardaient. Ils n'avaient pas rêvé n'est-ce pas ? Leurs amies venaient bien d'appeler cet homme blond d'à peine trente ans grand-oncle ?

Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise... On leur présenta très vite tous les adultes présents et... Les jumelles étaient-elles en train de se moquer d'eux ? Leur tante leur ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau !

L'homme blond, Nathan, se pencha alors vers la tante des jumelles, Saya, pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Sofia en profita pour tirer Keiko par la manche.

« Tu nous a dit qu'on fêterait également les dix ans de mariage de ta tante... Mais à quel âge s'est-elle mariée exactement ? »

La jumelle aux yeux marrons ne put lui répondre. Sa tante lui posait une question.

« Où sont les filles ? »

Aoko, qui se trouvait à côté de sa sœur, lui montra du doigt quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna et elle conduisit l'homme blond auprès des petites filles qui se trouvaient sur le canapé, à côté de Kaori, main dans la main.

« Et si, nous allions dans le jardin ? Proposa soudain Aoko en entraînant Erik.

-Bonne idée, approuva Keiko en faisant de même avec Sofia. Ri-chan, Irène... Vous venez ! »

Le petit groupe quitta la pièce sans que Sofia et Erik aient pu émettre la moindre protestation.

Saya avait remarqué la manœuvre de ses deux nièces et elle les remercia intérieurement de ce petit manège lorsqu'elle vit le Chevalier de sa mère s'agenouiller devant ses filles.

Kaori jeta un coup d'œil à Saya en voyant faire le vieux Chevalier mais comme l'immortelle ne disait rien, elle en fit autant.

Quant aux deux petites filles qui étaient l'objet de tant d'attention, elles se contentaient de regarder cet homme dont on leur avait si souvent parlé, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Nathan se mit à rire.

« On voit tout de suite de qui elles tiennent. »

Puis il se tourna vers les fillettes.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Misha.

-Miru. »

Nathan se tourna de nouveau vers Saya. La Reine crut pendant un instant que le Chevalier de sa mère était sur le point de pleurer.

« C'était une idée d'Hagi. » dit-elle à voix basse.

La réponse de Chevalier... Un simple murmure.

« Merci. »

Puis il se releva.

« Bon, je descends dans le jardin. J'ai un possible futur Chevalier à terroriser ! »

* * *

_Omoro, jardin_

_Plus tard_

Le jardin s'était progressivement rempli. Les parents de Chris étaient arrivés les premiers. Ils étaient suivis de près par un gros homme noir, Lewis, un homme en fauteuil roulant, Joël, et une fille de quelques années plus jeunes qu'eux, Lulu. Les derniers à arriver avaient été un enfant d'une dizaine d'année et ses parents, Akiriho et Mao, journalistes. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de se plaindre de leur voyage en avion depuis qu'ils étaient là.

Un véritable petit monde peuplait maintenant le jardin. Il ne manquait plus que les oncles des jumelles.

« Vous vivez tous ici ? Demanda tout d'un coup Erik à Aoko.

-Non. Seuls nos oncles, nos tantes, nos cousins et nous vivons ici.

-Ça fait beaucoup de monde quand même, intervint Sofia.

-En fait, tante Saya et sa famille habite ici, déclara Keiko en montrant la maison qui se trouvait en face de la façade arrière d'Omoro. C'est un cadeau de mariage de Joël.

-Sacré cadeau, jugea Erik.

-Nous avons enlevé les clôtures qui séparaient les deux terrains puis réuni les jardins des deux maisons, expliqua Aoko.

-Et vous vivez avec qui ? » demanda alors Nathan.

Le Chevalier de Miru s'était rapidement joint au petit groupe d'adolescents. Au grand désespoir d'Aoko, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à taquiner Erik, chose qui amusait grandement leurs sœurs jumelles.

« Notre chambre est chez oncle Kaï mais nous en avons aussi une chez tante Saya, répondit Aoko.

-Il nous arrive souvent de garder les M&Ms, ajouta Keiko.

-En fait, on partage notre temps entre les deux maisons.

-Comme un peu tout le monde. »

Les jumelles fermèrent soudain les yeux. Nathan pencha la tête sur le côté.

Une nouvelle mélodie venait de faire son apparition dans le jardin. Presque aussitôt, elle se mêla à l'une des musiques déjà présente pour ne devenir qu'une.

Aoko releva légèrement les paupières. Elle vit sa tante se précipiter vers l'un des deux nouveaux arrivants. La musique que la jeune Reine entendait devint un peu plus forte. La jeune fille observa ensuite discrètement Erik.

_Un jour peut-être..._

La voix de Sofia s'éleva.

« Je vous hais toutes les deux. »

Les jumelles éclatèrent de rire et se levèrent.

« Venez. Nous allons vous présentez nos oncles. »

L'autre paire de jumeau se leva et les quatre jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers les deux hommes qui venaient d'arriver. On leur présenta d'abord celui qui avait les cheveux roux. Il s'agissait de leur oncle Kaï puis les jumelles se tournèrent vers Saya et leur autre oncle.

« Nul besoin de vous présenter notre oncle Hagi ? Firent en chœur les jumelles.

-Je me disais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, fit remarquer Sofia. Pourquoi auriez-vous tout le temps gagné les paris autrement ?

-Les paris ? » répéta Saya en observant attentivement ses deux nièces.

Qu'elle attira aussitôt un peu plus loin afin d'avoir de plus amples explications à ce sujet.

« Ouuuuuups.

-Tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler. C'est bien ce que maman ne cesse de te répéter, dit Erik en mettant un coup de coude à sa sœur.

-C'est bon ! Je sais ! »

Mais son frère ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention. Erik s'était tourné vers son professeur principal.

« Dîtes, vous étiez à notre conseil de classe non ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est dit ? »

Hagi fixa longuement son élève sans dire quoi que ce soit.

« J'aurais essayé. » dit Erik avec un sourire contrit.

Le Chevalier brun s'éloigna de son élève et rejoignit Nathan. Ses filles se trouvaient à côté du vieux Chevalier. Il les embrassa sur la joue.

« Papa, quand est-ce que tu vas jouer du violoncelle ? » demandèrent Misha et Miru d'une même voix.

Hagi vit clairement le brusque éclat de souffrance qui venait d'apparaître dans les yeux bleus de son homologue blond.

Pourquoi ?

Puis il comprit.

_Papa..._

« Plus tard, nous ferons de la musique tous ensemble. Allez plutôt jouer avec les autres maintenant. »

Les fillettes s'éloignèrent des deux Chevaliers, main dans la main.

« Alors... Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le premier d'entre nous à pouvoir être appelé papa ? » demanda Nathan.

Le vieux Chevalier n'avait pas réussi à masquer totalement l'amertume contenue dans sa question.

« Tu pourrais lui dire. »

Nathan regarda Hagi d'un air surpris. Le Chevalier de Saya se leva. Il sortit quelque chose de sous sa chemise. A la chaîne en argent se trouvant autour de son cou, il y avait la croix Ankh de sa grand-mère, son alliance et... Le pendentif d'argent et d'or que Nathan lui avait offert dix ans plus tôt.

« J'ai vu le tien, dit Hagi. Enfin, il doit s'agir de celui de Miru. »

Le Chevalier brun lâcha la chaîne d'argent puis il s'éloigna. Nathan le suivit du regard. Son homologue brun entra dans sa maison et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, son étui à violoncelle à la main.

Hagi s'assit dans un coin du jardin, sortit l'instrument de musique et commença à jouer. Les autres se réunirent bientôt autour de lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, d'autres instruments avaient rejoint le violoncelle.

Saya était allée chercher le sien. Ses filles avaient pris leurs violons. La musique des deux fillettes étaient encore un peu malhabiles, à l'image de leur voix silencieuse mais dans quelques années, elles seraient parfaites.

De la fenêtre ouverte, s'échappait le son d'un piano. Si Nathan se penchait un peu, il pouvait apercevoir Keiko. La jeune Reine s'était rendue dans le petit salon de musique qu'avaient improvisé Saya et Hagi dans leur maison afin de se joindre au concert.

Et bientôt... La voix d'Aoko s'éleva.

Nathan savait que la jumelle aux yeux bleus chantait rarement. Ayant hérité de la voix de sa mère, elle avait peur des problèmes que pouvait engendrer son chant.

Tout le Clan... Tout son Clan était réuni. Nathan soupira. Peut-être devait-il s'approcher et les rejoindre ?

Le Chevalier blond sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Il regarda longuement le pendentif d'argent et d'or qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa paume. Il était en tout point similaire à ceux qu'il avait offert à Saya et Hagi quelques années plus tôt. Seule différence... Au lieu d'un S et d'un H, c'étaient un M et un A qui s'entremêlaient juste en dessous de l'opale.

Nathan ferma les yeux et se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

_Date et lieu inconnu_

Il ne comprenait pas l'attrait de Miru pour ces stupides cartes. L'homme qui les lui avaient vendues lui avait dit qu'elles étaient capables de lui montrer l'avenir. Depuis ce jour-là, sa Reine se tirait les cartes dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre.

« Que te disent-elles ce soir ? Demanda le Chevalier d'un ton ironique. T'indiquent-elles un Clan encore en vie ? »

Miru leva les yeux et sourit tristement.

« Nous sommes les derniers. Tu le sais bien. »

Son Chevalier ne répondit pas. Sa Reine posa la main sur son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un instant pour écouter la voix silencieuse de ses filles.

« L'une d'elle fera revivre les Clans. J'en suis certaine. » dit-elle tout d'un coup.

Miru rouvrit les yeux.

« Et ce sera notre revanche Andreï. »

FIN

* * *

(1)

PvC : _Il a raison tu sais._

Ahélya garde le silence.

PvC : _Eh oh !!! Je viens de me moquer de toi !!!!_

A (claque des doigts) : **J'ai compris !!! Depuis des mois, je cherche à connaître ta véritable identité !! J'aurais du m'en douter. Tu es Nathan !!!**

PvC : _..._

* * *

Ahélya apparaît enfin. Ses yeux sont rouges d'avoir pleuré. PvC apparaît derrière elle.

PvC : _Pfffffiouuuuu... J'ai enfin réussi à la faire sortir de son trou. _(coup de coude à Ahélya)_. Allez, fait ton petit discours de fin._

A (se remet à pleurer) : **J'veux paaaaaaaas !!!!**

PvC lui fait les gros yeux. Ahélya sort un mouchoir.

A (après s'être mouchée) : **Voilà... Revanche est terminé. J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu. Je tiens à dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui l'on laissé des review. Un autre merci à ceux qui ont lu sans avoir laissé de review... Bref... Merci à vous tous pour avoir suivi cette histoire. Pour ceux qui se posent la question, il ne devrait pas y avoir de suite mis à part quelques OS qui paraitront dans petites histoire de Clan. A vous de jouer maintenant... On clique sur le bouton qui se trouve juste en dessous et on me dit ce que vous en pensez.**


End file.
